Do I Remember You?
by Mahrani29
Summary: Final Chapter[2/2]: BoBoiBoy masih terjebak di 'dunia' nya. Fang semakin frustasi dan nyaris kehilangan harapan. BoBoiBoy ditawari kematian, kehidupan di fasa kedua dimana ia akan tenang. Apakah ia memilih mati atau justru bertahan hidup? Sad or happy ending? Itu persepsi kalian :) Siblings! FangBoBoiBoy! NOT YAOI! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Judul: Do I Remember You?

Summary: Adu Du dan Probe masih tergila-gila mengganggu kehidupan BoBoiBoy, bocah superhero di Pulau Rintis. Dibantu Fang, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying yang setia berada di samping BoBoiBoy, mereka berlima berusaha menghentikan Adu Du. Walau BoBoiBoy tahu, usahanya itu akan sia-sia karena ia divonis menderita suatu kanker otak. Siblings BoBoiBoyFang. NOT YAOI ._. RnR!

Genre: Angst and Drama

Rating: K+

 **A/N: Huft, summary-nya gaje amat-_-. Rasanya gatel mau nulis BoBoiBoy fanfiction lagi. Hahaha. Ff ini terinspirasi dari drama korea yang berjudul A Moment To Remember yang sukses bikin Author nangis galau. Ff ini juga melenceng banget dari jalan cerita kartun BoBoiBoy. _So, i hope you enjoy and review_ ^^.**

 **Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy milik Monsta studio. OC saya ambil dari fandom sebelah :3.**

 **Warning: Kata baku, amburegul, dsb. Bahasa campur sama Malaysia. Kadang kalimat tidak jelas ._.**

 ** _Don't be a silent reader!_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SELAMAT PAGI, FANG! AYO BANGUN!"

Matahari baru saja setengah muncul untuk menyinari dunia. Suasana yang dingin membuat sang lelaki bersurai raven enggan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dari kaki sampai kepala. Padahal, tubuhnya sudah ditimpa seorang bocah lelaki bertopi jingga terbalik yang memaksa ia untuk bangun.

"BERISIK KAU, BOBOIBOY!"

Lelaki bersurai raven yang bernama Fang, menyibakkan selimutnya dan mendorong bocah bertopi terbalik yang bernama BoBoiBoy sampai jatuh dari kasur. BoBoiBoy hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ayo sarapan! Sudah ditunggu Ochobot di bawah. Jangan nangis yaa kalau nanti jatah sarapan pagi ini habis dimakan aku," ejek BoBoiBoy lalu ia keluar dari kamar Fang.

"Cish!"

Fang segera merapikan kasurnya. Lalu ia menyambar handuk dari gantungan dan memasuki kamar mandi.

222

"Huh, Fang _kebo_ sekali," ujar BoBoiBoy bertopang dagu sambil memutar-mutar sendok makan.

"Hish, tak baik kau katakan itu kepada kakakmu," balas robot berwarna kuning seraya meletakkan satu gelas susu di samping piring BoBoiBoy dan satu gelas air putih di samping piring Fang.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat Fang yang menuruni tangga. Mengenakan seragam sekolah, jaket yang dililitkan di pinggang, tas selempang berwarna ungu, plus rambutnya yang selalu agak berantakan yang memberikan kesan _cool_. Ia duduk di hadapan BoBoiBoy dan langsung menyambar selembar roti tawar dan selai kacang.

"Kemana Ayah dan Ibu, Ochobot?" tanya Fang - tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya mengoleskan selai di roti - kepada robot berwarna kuning yang bernama Ochobot.

"Seperti biasa lah. Berangkat pagi sangat," balas Ochobot.

'Lagi-lagi berangkatnya pagi banget. Sekalinya pulang, juga malam banget. Ga usah tinggal di rumah aja kalau begitu,' gerutu Fang dalam hati.

"Kau tak usah pikir macam-macam, Fang. Mereka kan bekerja demi kita juga," ucap BoBoiBoy seolah-olah bisa membaca pikiran sang kakak.

Fang hanya mendengus. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan orangtuanya yang sangat tergila-gila dengan pekerjaan. Ayahnya bekerja di suatu Departemen bagian Hubungan Internasional, sedangkan Ibunya sibuk mendesain gaun-gaun baru di musim hangat ini. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di kantor masing-masing, Fang tidak mau tahu. Seandainya saja mereka bisa meluangkan waktu untuk anak-anaknya, pasti Fang akan terus mendukung mereka.

Tapi lain lagi dengan BoBoiBoy. Adiknya yang satu itu selalu saja _positive thinking_. Fang tidak mengerti dengan isi pikiran anak itu. BoBoiBoy selalu saja mendukung dan menyayangi orangtuanya yang tidak pernah bertatap muka dengan anak-anaknya. BoBoiBoy selalu ceria menjalani hari-harinya. Apalagi saat dia bertemu dengan Ochobot, robot yang sekarang menjabat sebagai pembantu di rumah ini. Robot yang memberikan kekuatan _superpower_ melalui jam tangan yang sekarang dikenakan oleh BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

Satu hal lagi, orangtua mereka belum tahu bahwa anak-anaknya mempunyai kekuatan super.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Fang. Udah telat niiiiih," teriak BoBoiBoy yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu rumah.

Fang sadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera melahap rotinya lalu meneguk air putih sampai habis. Fang segera mengenakan sepatu warna ungu-nya lalu berjalan melewati BoBoiBoy.

"Tunggu aku, Fang!"

222

-Kelas 5 Jujur-

"Hoahm,"

Entah sudah berapa kali teman sebelahnya menguap. BoBoiBoy terus menatap Cikgu Timmy yang mengajar Bahasa Inggris dengan aksen british-nya yang kental. BoBoiBoy harus menahan kantuk karena ia kurang mengerti dengan bahasa malaysia beraksen british yang dilontarkan oleh Bu Timmy plus teman sebelahnya yang terus-terusan menguap. Yang bisa mengakibatkan dirinya juga akan ikutan menguap.

"Pssstt! Gopal! Berhentilah menguap! Aku terganggu nih," bisik BoBoiBoy kepada anak gembul keturunan india.

"Apelah kau ni. Aku mengantuk sebab semalam aku begadang untuk menyelesaikan _game_ Papa Zola. Terbaik!" balas anak itu seraya mengancungkan jempolnya.

Gopal. Laki-laki bertubuh gempal, Ketua Kelas 5 Jujur, keturunan india, dan memakai _headband_ di kepalanya. Sahabat baik BoBoiBoy ini maniak _game_. Apapun yang kau tanya tentang _game_ , pasti Gopal tahu, apalagi tentang _game_ Papa Zola. Hobinya ialah makan. Ia menjadi semakin gila makan pada saat Ochobot memberikannya kekuatan Manipulasi Molekul lewat jam tangannya. Yaa, dia mengubah benda apapun menjadi makanan ringan.

"BoBoiBoy! _What we can learn from the story of Beauty and The Beast?_ " tanya Cikgu Timmy seraya menatap BoBoiBoy.

Skak! BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang di sampaikan Cikgu Timmy tadi. Yaaaaa, intinya Cikgu Timmy bercerita tentang dongeng _Beauty and The Beast_. Tapi BoBoiBoy tidak mengerti dengan isi yang diceritakan Cikgu Timmy tadi.

" _Are you listening me, BoBoiBoy?_ " ucap Cikgu Timmy dengan nada setengah tinggi.

"Uhm, eh, _i_... _i_..."

" _What is the text type of that story?_ "

Cikgu Timmy malah menambah pertanyaannya. Hal ini semakin membuat BoBoiBoy gelagapan. Apa lagi itu artinya? Kalau BoBoiBoy tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, ia bisa dikeluarkan dari kelas saat ini juga.

" _Okay, if you not answer my question, you must get-_ "

" _The text type of Beauty and The Beast is narrative, Cikgu_ ," jawab seseorang dengan nada cepat.

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang anak perempuan dengan pedenya mengancungkan jari telunjuknya. Ia baru saja membantu BoBoiBoy menjawab pertanyaan Cikgu Timmy.

" _That's right, Ying! Very good!_ " balas Cikgu Timmy sambil tersenyum puas.

" _And, the lesson we can get from that story is never look someone by its appearance. Sometimes, the good appearance have bad heart and the bad appearance have good heart, Cikgu_ ," ucap Ying lagi.

Ying. Perempuan keturunan cina yang berkacamata. BoBoiBoy akui temannya itu sangat pintar di segala bidang. Selalu saja menyabet juara satu di kelas ini. Tapi terkadang hal yang menyebalkan ialah ia berbicara dengan nada yang sangat cepat. Bicara soal cepat, ia juga bisa berlari dengan sangat cepat. Itu karena Ochobot memberikannya kekuatan Manipulasi Masa lewat jam tangannya.

" _Excellent! Now, are you understand, BoBoiBoy?_ " tanya Cikgu Timmy.

" _Yes, i'm understand now, Cikgu_ ," ujar BoBoiBoy.

Cikgu Timmy kembali berceloteh lagi seraya menulis di papan tulis.

"Terima kasih, Ying!" bisik BoBoiBoy.

"Hihihi. Sama-sama," balas Ying sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

222

-Kelas 6 Disiplin-

Fang terus bertopang dagu sambil menatap ke arah luar jendela. Penjelasan teori matematika oleh Papa Zola tidak dihiraukannya. Kenapa Fang tidak menghiraukan Papa Zola? Jawabannya simpel. Itu karena Fang sudah mengerti tentang semua materi yang Papa Zola ajarkan hari ini. Makanya ia bosan seraya menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"Nah, murid-murid kebenaran! Siapa yang bisa menjawab persoalan volume kubus kebenaran di papan tulis ini?"

Kecuali untuk yang satu ini. Fang tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi.

"Saya, Cikgu!"

"Saya, Cikgu!"

Sial. Kenapa Fang selalu bertepatan mengangkat tangan dengan perempuan berhijab yang satu itu. Merepotkan saja.

"Waaah, semangat sekali Fang dan Yaya untuk menjawab soalan ini," ujar Papa Zola terkesan.

"Saya akan menjawab soalan itu, Cikgu," ujar Yaya - nama perempuan itu - seraya menuju papan tulis.

"Eh, saya lah yang akan menjawab soalan tu!" sergah Fang lalu maju ke depan.

"Tidaklah, kan saya duluan yang mengangkat tangan!" balas Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Saya duluanlah!"

"Saya!"

Murid-murid lain di kelas ini hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan ini. Fang dan Yaya selalu saja merebutkan posisi nomor satu di kelas ini.

"Kemarikan spidolnya, Fang!"

"Tidak! Aku akan menjawab soal ini lebih dulu!"

"APE?! KUASE GRAVITI!"

Ow ow. Fang lupa bahwa temannya yang satu ini mempunyai kekuatan manipulasi gravitasi yang diperoleh dari Ochobot. Seisi manusia dan benda di kelas ini melayang di udara, minus Yaya.

"Ehh! Sudah Yaya!" teriak Papa Zola panik.

KRING KRING!

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Disaat itu juga, Yaya menghentikan kuasa graviti-nya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Baiklah, karena sudah bel, maka soalan ini akan menjadi pr kalian semua!" ujar Papa Zola seraya mengelap peluh di keningnya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Fang dan Yaya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Diiringi tatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Banguuuuun! Terima kasih, Cikgu!" ucap Yaya, Ketua Kelas 6 Displin sambil beranjak berdiri.

Perlakuan Yaya diikuti oleh semua murid di kelas ini.

"Terima kasih, Cikgu!" ucap semua murid.

"Terima kasih kembali, wahai murid-murid kebenaran!" ucap Papa Zola lalu keluar dari kelas.

Fang lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Ketika bertemu dengan Yaya, Fang hanya mendengus kasar.

222

BRAK!

"Kakakmu itu menyebalkan sekali, BoBoiBoy!"

Yaya menghempaskan dirinya di kursi dengan keras. Tatapan murid-murid di kantin tidak ia pedulikan. BoBoiBoy hanya menatap heran Yaya. Tidak biasanya Yaya begitu kesal dengan Fang.

"Haiya! Cuma itu saja, ma. Tak usah marah-marah, wo!" timpal Ying.

"Umm, memangnya Fang kenapa, Kak?" tanya BoBoiBoy polos seraya meneguk es tehnya.

"Halah, biasalah BoBoiBoy. Bertarung lagi untuk posisi nomor satu. Tak de habisnya," ujar Gopal lalu melahap burgernya.

Yaya hanya cemberut menatap Gopal. BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua temannya itu. Seketika itu juga, BoBoiBoy menyadari ketidakhadiran Fang di sini.

"Kak Yaya, Fang kemana?" ujar BoBoiBoy seraya celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan kakaknya.

"Huh, mana aku tahu!" balas Yaya jutek.

"Lu sekelas tapi tak tau kemana Fang?!" ujar Ying sakratis.

Yaya hanya memalingkan wajahnya. BoBoiBoy hanya menghela nafas kebingungan. Ia tahu, kakaknya yang satu itu enggan berkumpul seperti ini. Geng _superhero_ \- yang terdiri dari BoBoiBoy, Fang, Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying - terkadang lengkap karena Fang dipaksa BoBoiBoy untuk bergabung walaupun sekedar mengobrol biasa. Satu lagi, kakaknya terkadang malas makan. Makanya ia enggan ke kantin setiap hari, apalagi hari ini setelah berdebat dengan Yaya.

"Eh! Tau gak? Fang sedang bermain basket loh di lapangan!"

"Hah? Kapan?"

"Yaaa, sekarang lah!"

"Kyaaaa! Ayo kita lihat!"

"Waaa! Fang _cool_ sekali!"

Tepat saat BoBoiBoy dilanda kebingungan, terlihat gerombolan cewek membicarakan Fang. Dari percakapan yang ia dengar, BoBoiBoy tahu Fang ada di mana.

"Aku ke lapangan dulu ya. Mau menyusul Fang. Bye!" ujar BoBoiBoy berlari keluar kantin sambil menenteng kantong plastik yang berisi dua donat lobak merah.

"Tunggu, BoBoiBoy! Kita ikut!"

222

"Kyaaaa! Fang cool sekaliiii!"

"Fang! Lihat aku! Aku sayang kamu, Fang!"

"Kyaaaa! Dia melihat ke arahku!"

"Heh?! Fang melirik akulah!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Dengan susah payah, BoBoiBoy menerobos kerumunan para cewek yang sedang menonton aksi Fang di lapangan. BoBoiBoy harus ekstra keras menjaga donat kesukaan Fang agar tidak jatuh. Ketika BoBoiBoy sudah berada di depan barisan para fans Fang, ia segera menghampiri sang kakak yang asyik men- _shoot_ bola basket.

"Fang! Berhenti bermain! Ayo makan dulu!"

Fang berlari lalu menangkap bola basket. Ia menoleh ke arah adiknya yang sedang menenteng kantong plastik berisi donat favoritnya. Fang mengangkat bola basket sejajar dengan kepalanya, lalu memutar bola basket dengan satu jarinya. Hal ini membuat para cewek makin berteriak histeris.

"HUWAAARGGHH! JADILAH MILIKKU, FANG!"

"AKU SAYANG KAMU, FANG!"

"I LOVE YOU, FANG!"

"I HEART YOU, FANG!"

Fang hanya menatap datar BoBoiBoy. Kenapa adiknya yang satu itu selalu ingat kalau ia belum makan?

"Jangan menatapku terus! Sebentar lagi bel nih!" omel BoBoiBoy.

Fang mendecih kesal. Ia lalu melempar bola basket secara asal. Dengan segera, para cewek memperebutkan bola basket yang sudah disentuh Fang. Fang dan BoBoiBoy segera duduk di deretan kursi khusus penonton.

"Sini donatnya!" ujar Fang lalu menyita kantong plastik yang dipegang BoBoiBoy.

Fang langsung melahap donatnya. BoBoiBoy hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah lakunya. BoBoiBoy lalu menatap ke arah para cewek yang masih memperebutkan bola basket di lapangan.

"Fansmu itu mengerikan," ujar BoBoiBoy.

"Biarlah!"

Sesaat keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Minum?"

BoBoiBoy tersentak kaget. Ia menatap ke arah Fang yang tampangnya seperti menagih hutang. BoBoiBoy lupa membawakan Fang air mineral. Salah Fang juga sih, botol minumnya tertinggal di kelas.

"Butuh ini?"

Fang dan BoBoiBoy segera menengok ke arah suara. Terlihat Ying sedang memegang botol air mineral. Fang lalu menyambar botol air mineral itu lalu meneguknya.

"Ah, terima kasih, Ying," ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Sama-sama," ujar Ying sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kebiasaan gak bawa minum. Siapa yang repot jadinya?!" omel Yaya yang tiba-tiba datang setelah Ying.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Hosh... Hosh... Tunggu aku, hoi!"

Terlihat Gopal tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya.

"Huh. Lambat sangat. Hihihi," ejek Ying sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yelah tu," balas Gopal malas.

"Hahaha... Terbaik," ujar BoBoiBoy sambil mengancungkan jempolnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah laser berwarna merah mengenai botol air mineral yang di pegang Fang. Semua hanya melongo kaget. Untung saja laser itu tidak mengenai Fang. Karena botol itu langsung hancur begitu dikenai laser.

"HUAHAHAHAHA! KELUARLAH KAU, BOBOIBOY!"

"Cish, kepala kotak itu lagi!" desis Ying.

Kelima superhero itu langsung berlari menuju tengah lapangan. Terlihat alien berkepala kotak berwarna hijau sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh kelicikan. Di sampingnya, ada robot tempur berwarna ungu.

"Mau apa kau, Adu Du?!" gertak BoBoiBoy.

"Huuh, sangarnye. Hahahaha!" ujar alien tersebut yang bernama Adu Du.

"Minta bola kuase lah. Mau apa lagi?" timpal robot berwarna ungu tersebut.

"Jangan harap tinggi-tinggilah!" timpal Yaya.

"Oooh, begitu. Probe, serang mereka semua!" perintah Adu Du kepada Probe - robot yang berwarna ungu itu.

"Baik! Mode: Mega Probe!"

Probe bertransformasi menjadi robot tempur yang besar, lengkap dengan senjata yang mematikan di seluruh tubuhnya. Seluruh murid yang berada di lapangan maupun di daerah koridor, segera terbirit-birit memasuki ruang kelas untuk berlindung. Lalu para murid mengintip peperangan yang akan segera dimulai ini lewat jendela kelas.

Mega Probe segera menembakkan semua laser miliknya ke arah lima anak _superhero_ di Pulau Rintis ini. Dengan sigap, Gopal segera menukarkan semua sinar-sinar itu menjadi makanan ringan. Fang mengeluarkan jari bayangnya. Jari bayang mencengkeram kedua kaki Mega Probe. Mega Probe langsung kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh dengan keadaan terlentang. Di tambah Yaya mengeluarkan diameter gravitasinya di sekitar Mega Probe, menyebabkan Mega Probe tidak bisa bangun. BoBoiBoy lalu berpecah untuk menyerang Mega Probe.

"BOBOIBOY KUASE TIGE!"

Terlihat tiga manusia yang serupa. Cara membedakannya ialah cukup melihat warna jaket dan topi masing-masing.

"PEDANG HALILINTAR! HYAAAA!"

BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Mengenakan topi menghadap ke depan dan jaket didominasi warna merah. Ia menusukkan pedangnya tepat di dada Mega Probe.

"HUWAAARGGH!"

Mega Probe hanya menjerit kesakitan.

"Lepaskan Probe!" gertak Adu Du lalu menembakkan sinar laser ke arah Yaya.

"Yaya!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

Kubah tanah langsung mengelilingi Yaya. Laser Adu Du bertabrakan dengan kubah tanah milik BoBoiBoy Gempa. BoBoiBoy Gempa mengenakan topi terbalik dan jaket didominasi warna _gold_.

"GERUDI TAUFAN!"

BoBoiBoy Taufan melancarkan serangannya ke arah Adu Du. Adu Du terlempar lalu mendarat di atas tubuh Mega Probe yang masih terlentang. BoBoiBoy Taufan mengenakan topi miring dan jaket didominasi warna biru dan putih.

"JANGAN SERANG KITORANG LAGI! BOBOIBOY TAUFAN, SEKARANG!" teriak Fang ke arah BoBoiBoy Taufan.

BoBoiBoy Taufan langsung menganggukkan kepala.

"PUSARAN ANGIN TAUFAN!"

"HUWAAAA!"

Angin puting beliung tersebut langsung membawa Mega Probe dan Adu Du pergi dari lapangan.

"AKU AKAN KEMBALI, BOBOIBOY!"

Itu kata-kata terakhir Adu Du sebelum menghilang dari pandangan kelima bocah tersebut.

"Kalian semua takpe kan?" ujar Yaya mencemaskan ketiga adik kelasnya.

"Kitorang takpe, Kak Mimi!" jawab BoBoiBoy Gempa.

Yaya tersentak kaget dengan balasan BoBoiBoy. Kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan nama Mimi?

"Mimi? Namaku Yaya lah!" balas Yaya jutek.

"Oh, iye keh?" tanya BoBoiBoy Gempa cengengesan.

"Dasar kau ni, BoBoiBoy!" cetus Gopal.

"Hey, Aramugam! Bel sudah berbunyi belum?" tanya BoBoiBoy Taufan.

Gopal hanya mengernyit tajam ke arah BoBoiBoy Taufan.

"Dey, namaku Gopal lah!"

"Sudah-sudah. Lebih baik kita ke kelas masing-masing. BoBoiBoy, cepat bersatu!" ucap Fang.

"Oke, Ah Meng!" balas BoBoiBoy Halilintar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Fang hanya menatap lurus BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Setelah BoBoiBoy bersatu, mereka berjalan ke arah kelas masing-masing.

Fang berfikir sejenak. Kenapa adiknya itu salah memanggil nama teman-temannya, termasuk dirinya?

222

Fang menatap puas ke arah buku tulis yang ada di depannya. Pr matematika sudah ia selesaikan. Ia pasti mendapatkan nilai tertinggi, mengalahkan si Ketua Kelas 6 Disiplin, yaitu Yaya.

Tok Tok Tok!

Fang menatap ke arah pintu. Terlihat BoBoiBoy membuka pintu lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Fang, kau lihat tempat pensilku gak?" tanya BoBoiBoy _to the point_.

"Tidak," balas Fang datar.

"Hum, lalu kemana tempat pensilku? Seluruh alat tulis ada di dalam situ. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pr kalau begini caranya," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan lesu.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Fang segera keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melihat Ochobot yang sibuk membongkar laci meja ruang tamu. Ketika melihat Fang, Ochobot melayang ke arahnya.

"Enggghh, kau nampak tempat pensilnya BoBoiBoy tak?" tanya Ochobot kikuk.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Terakhir kali kau letakkan dimana, BoBoiBoy?"

"Umm, di meja belajar. Entahlah aku tak yakin," balas BoBoiBoy dengan mimik kebingungan.

Fang langsung melesat memasuki kamar BoBoiBoy. Ia menelaah meja belajar BoBoiBoy. Disitu hanya ada buku prnya dan beberapa buku pelajaran. Fang membuka laci meja belajar BoBoiBoy. Isinya hanya beberapa gantungan bola sepak dan komik anak-anak. Setelah menutup laci meja belajar, Fang mengamati ruang kamar BoBoiBoy dengan memutar badannya secara pelan.

"Tuhkan tidak ketemu. Apa boleh buat beli yang baru aja besok?" ujar BoBoiBoy seraya menggaruk pelan pipinya.

Pandangan Fang terhenti pada tas milik BoBoiBoy. Ia segera membuka lalu mengobok-obok isinya.

BoBoiBoy hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat Fang yang tingkahnya seperti merazia dirinya. BoBoiBoy langsung _shock_ tinggi ketika melihat kakaknya mengangkat tempat pensilnya yang ia cari-cari.

"Ini apa?"

BoBoiBoy segera merampas tempat pensil yang ada di tangan Fang.

"Wuaaaaah! Terima kasih, Fang! Terbaik kau!" ucap BoBoiBoy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Lain kali cari secara teliti! Bikin susah je,"

"Hehehe, oke,"

Fang lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan memegang kenopnya.

"Cepat selesaikan prmu! Setelah itu, kau harus tidur,"

"Okelah. Selamat malam, Fang,"

Fang hanya melempar senyum ke arah BoBoiBoy. Fang lalu menutup pintu kamar BoBoiBoy. Ochobot menghampiri Fang.

"Kamarmu sudah aku rapikan, Fang,"

"Oke, terima kasih, Ochobot. Kau harus istirahat juga,"

"Baiklah. Tapi kalau Ayah dan Ibu pulang macem mana?"

"Sudahlah biarkan saja,"

Fang berjalan memasuki kamarnya lalu menutup pintu.

'Dasar pelupa,' batin Fang seraya mengingat wajah lesunya BoBoiBoy.

222

"HUWAAAA! Aku kesiangaaaaaan!"

BoBoiBoy segera melompat dari kasurnya. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar dan langsung berlari menghampiri meja makan. Dari situ ia melihat Fang yang sudah rapi mengenakan seragam, tas, dan sepatu di teras.

"Ukh! Fang tunggu aku!" ucap BoBoiBoy sambil melahap _sandwich_ -nya.

"Salah sendiri kesiangan. Siapa suruh ada acara kehilangan tempat pensil segala. Aku duluan ya, _bye_!" ujar Fang lalu menutup pintu rumah.

"Tidaaaaak! Tunggu aku Faaaaanggg!" ucap BoBoiBoy dramatis.

BoBoiBoy lalu meneguk susunya dengan terburu-buru. Ia lalu melesat memasuki kamar mandi.

"Jangan buru-buru, BoBoiBoy!" ucap Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy tidak memperdulikan Ochobot. Setelah mandi kilat, ia langsung memasuki kamarnya. Ia memakai seragam dan atribut lengkap. BoBoiBoy menyambar tasnya lalu keluar kamar. BoBoiBoy langsung mengenakan sepatunya. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah jam dinding. Jam 7 lewat 10 menit!

"Jangan lupa bawa botol minum kau!" ucap Ochobot lalu menyodorkan botol minum ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Oke, terima kasih Ochobot. Aku pergi dulu. Assalamualaikum!" ucap BoBoiBoy mengambil botol minum lalu segera lari keluar rumah.

"Waalaikumsalam. Hati-hati, BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy berlari sampai ia tiba di pertigaan jalan. Ia terhenti di situ. BoBoiBoy menatap bingung arah jalanan. Kemana arah sekolah? Ke kanan atau ke kiri? Tapi masa bodo. Ia harus ke sekolah tepat waktu. Ia mengambil jalan ke arah kiri.

"GERAKAN KILAT!"

BoBoiBoy terus berlari menggunakan kekuatan halilintarnya. Ia menengok ke arah bangunan yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiri. Ia menjadi semakin bingung. Perasaan BoBoiBoy mengatakan ini bukanlah jalan yang ia kenal. BoBoiBoy lalu berhenti berlari. Ia melihat-lihat sekitarnya. Terliat beberapa bangunan umum. Ada rumah sakit, mall, dan pasar. Ia mengernyit keheranan. Setahu dia, ketika berjalan menuju sekolah, ia tidak pernah menemukan rumah sakit, mall, ataupun pasar. Tanpa pikir panjang, BoBoiBoy berlari menuju arah sebaliknya.

"GERAKAN KILAT!"

222

Fang menopang dagu seraya melihat ke luar jendela. Matanya terfokus ke arah gerbang sekolah yang dijaga ketat oleh Yaya, Ketua OSIS Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis dan beberapa anak buahnya. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah jam kuasanya. Jam setengah delapan kurang lima menit. Lima menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Sampai detik ini, ia belum melihat keberadaan BoBoiBoy.

Fang kembali melirik ke arah luar jendela. Matanya fokus kembali ke arah gerbang. Panjang umur! Ia melihat BoBoiBoy yang berlari memasuki gerbang seraya terengah-engah. Fang sedikit menghela nafas lega melihat BoBoiBoy. Ia melihat Yaya tengah mengomel kepada BoBoiBoy.

Sejenak Fang berfikir, kenapa BoBoiBoy bisa telat? Jarak dari rumah ke sekolahnya hanya berkisar kurang dari sepuluh menit. Kalau dihitung-hitung, seharusnya BoBoiBoy sampai di sekolah sekitar jam tujuh lewat dua puluh menit tepat. Apa mungkin BoBoiBoy nyasar? Ah rasanya itu tidak mungkin.

"Katanya kebingungan nyari jalan karena tidak bareng kamu, Fang,"

Fang segera sadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Yaya yang menatapnya dengan mimik kebingungan.

"Maksud kau?"

"BoBoiBoy bilang bahwa dia telat bangun dan sedikit nyasar. Tapi tak seharusnya telat banget kan?"

Fang hanya mengerutkan dahinya kebingungan. Masa sih BoBoiBoy nyasar begitu dengan mudah? Sudah hampir lima tahun mereka ke sekolah dengan jalan kaki dan tidak pernah telat. Seharusnya BoBoiBoy hafal dong jalan menuju sekolah.

"Cikgu datang! Cikgu datang!"

Fang menghentikan pemikirannya begitu Yaya mengomando murid-murid untuk segera berdiri menyambut Cikgu Timmy.

222

Pelajaran terakhir memang begitu membosankan. Banyak murid-murid di kelas ini menguap bahkan ada yang sudah tertidur dengan kepala ditumpuk kedua tangan. Papa Zola hanya mengoceh panjang sambil terus menulis di papan tulis.

Tapi tidak dengan BoBoiBoy.

Dari tadi pagi sampai siang, pikiran BoBoiBoy tidak terfokus pada mata pelajaran hari ini. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana ia sedikit nyasar menuju sekolahnya. Lucu sih, seharusnya ia sudah hafal jalan menuju sekolah walaupun tidak bareng dengan Fang. Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sejak kemarin.

Pertama, teman-temannya marah ketika ia memanggilnya. Apa yang salah memang? Kedua, ia tidak bisa menemukan tempat pensilnya, padahal ada di dalam tasnya sendiri. Ketiga, ia lupa jalan menuju sekolah. Dan oh yang terakhir, biasanya ia bangun awal dan selalu membangunkan Fang terlebih dahulu. Tapi mengapa sekarang ia telat bangun?

Mendadak kepala BoBoiBoy nyut-nyutan. Ia memijit dahinya pelan. Ia menutup matanya lalu segera menghilangkan pemikiran-pemikiran anehnya tadi.

KRING KRING!

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini sajaaaa. Kita akan adakan test esoooook,"ucap Papa Zola sambil membereskan peralatan mengajarnya.

"HAH?! APA?!"

Murid kelas 5 jujur ini langsung menjerit _shock_ ketika mendengar kata test.

"Bangun! Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

"Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

"Sama-sama, wahai kebenaran!"

Setelah Papa Zola keluar, murid-murid di kelas ini langsung berkasak-kusuk mengenai test matematika besok. Gopal dan Ying segera menghampiri meja BoBoiBoy.

"Seronoknyaaaa besok test matematik," girang Ying.

"Habislah aku! Aku tak boleh main _game_ pasti," ucap Gopal panik.

"Huh, apelah Papa Zola tu. Sikit-sikit test," ucap BoBoiBoy yang kepalanya sudah tidak nyut-nyutan lagi.

"Haiya, tak usah susah-susah. Tinggal belajar saja ma. Nah, yuk pulang bareng," ajak Ying lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Ayo! Kita ke kelas Kak Fang dan Kak Yaya dulu,"balas Gopal sambil menjilat permen lolipopnya.

"Uhm, kalian pulang duluan deh, aku ada urusan sebentar," ucap BoBoiBoy sambil menyambar tasnya lalu keluar kelas.

"DEY! KAU MAU KEMANA, BOBOIBOY?!" teriak Gopal.

Sayang sekali, Gopal. Sia-sia kau berteriak.

222

Bau obat-obatan langsung menyeruak masuk ke indra penciuman BoBoiBoy. Ya, sekarang ia berada di Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis. Banyak orang berlalu lalang di sini. Ada yang duduk di kursi tunggu ada pula yang mengobrol dengan resepsionis. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, kakinya terus melangkah dari sekolah menuju rumah sakit ini. Ia pun hafal jalannya karena ia sempat nyasar menuju jalan terletaknya rumah sakit ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Dik?"

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah seorang resepsionis yang tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Uhm, saya cuma mau sekedar periksa saja," balas BoBoiBoy kikuk. Mengingat dia sedikit pusing di sekolahnya tadi. Jadi, apa salahnya kalau diperiksa?

"Oh mau periksa. Namamu siapa, Dik?" tanya resepsionis tersebut sambil mencatat sesuatu di buku.

"BoBoiBoy,"

"Umurmu?"

"11 tahun,"

"Alamat?"

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan dahinya. Alamat? Rumah? Dimana yaa?

"Ummm..."

Gak mungkin rasanya ia mengatakan bahwa ia lupa dengan alamat rumahnya kepada resepsionis tersebut. BoBoiBoy hanya menatap sang resepsionis yang masih menunggu jawabannya dengan sabar.

"Alamatnya di..."

BoBoiBoy menjadi bingung. Ia hafal letak rumahnya. Tapi alamatnya apa?

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan BoBoiBoy, sang resepsionis tersenyum lalu berkata, "Tunggu sebentar, ya!"

BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk pelan. Bodohnya ia mengapa sampai lupa alamat rumah segala. BoBoiBoy hanya melihat sang resepsionis berjalan lurus ke arah lorong, lalu berbelok. Beberapa detik kemudian, sang resepsionis itu kembali sambil tersenyum ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy, mari saya antarkan!"ucap sang resepsionis tersebut.

"Terima kasih..."

"Panggil saya Ms. Elsa,"

"Terima kasih Ms. Elsa,"

Ms. Elsa mengantarkan BoBoiBoy sampai masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang BoBoiBoy tidak kenali. Di sana terlihat seorang lelaki yang mengenakan jas putih dan stetoskop yang terkalung di lehernya. Lelaki tersebut sedang berkutat dengan komputer dihadapannya.

"Dokter, ini pasien yang saya bawa," ucap Ms. Elsa sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, tinggalkan kami berdua," ucap lelaki tersebut dengan suara tegas.

Setelah Ms. Elsa keluar dari ruangan, BoBoiBoy segera duduk di kursi di hadapan lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu lalu menatap BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Perkenalkan nama saya dokter Tadashi,"ucap lelaki tersebut.

BoBoiboy lalu menyambut uluran tangan dr. Tadashi.

"BoBoiBoy,"

"Nah, BoBoiBoy, apa yang kamu rasakan belakangan ini?" ucap dr. Tadashi sambil menggenggam pena di tangannya.

"Aku merasakan sakit kepala di sekolah tadi," ujar BoBoiBoy sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"Selain itu?" ujar dr. Tadashi sambil menatap intens BoBoiBoy.

Kenapa dokter ini _kepo_ banget alias mau tahu banget?

Gak apa-apa kali yaa cerita semuanya kepada dokter. Toh, dokter tidak pernah menertawakan penyakit pasiennya. Kalaupun iya, BoBoiBoy tidak segan-segan mengeluarkan golem tanah sekarang juga.

"Uhm, saya lupa jalan menuju sekolah dan..."

"Alamat rumah?" potong dr. Tadashi.

"Uhm, iya,"

"Ceritakan dari awal tentang kelupaanmu itu kepada dokter,"

BoBoiBoy hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap ragu ke arah dr. Tadashi. Ia gugup untuk menceritakan semuanya kepada dr. Tadashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Huweeeeee panjang ameeet -_-. By the way, ceritanya gaje ya? Huhuhu :"( . Yaaaa, abis Author gak tahan buat numpahin ide ini ke ffn hehehe.**

 **Mind to review? Kritik dan saran Author terima banget.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bales review dulu:**

 **Deisha Salsabila: Makasih hohoho ^^**

 **DesyNAP: Yes. Thank You ^^**

 **KiraFumiko: Hehehehe :3. Terima Kasih! Ganbatte!**

 **Tasya Syafitri: Hehehe ok thanks :)**

 **Aisya Subagio: Oke. Author akan usahakan bahasa Indonesia semua.** ** _By the way_** **, makasih banget sarannya :)**

 **A/N: Oke, terima kasih sudah baca ff ini. Semoga kalian gak bosen ya hahaha.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Entahlah, Dok. Semuanya hilang begitu saja dipikiranku. Semenjak kemarin,"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin?"

"Uhh..."

BoBoiBoy benar-benar mati kutu sekarang. Kemarin ia berperang melawan Adu Du. Pasti dr. Tadashi belum mengetahui jati dirinya sebagai _superhero_. Lebih baik ia bungkam saja. Ia tidak mau semua orang mengetahui dirinya yang punya jam kuasa.

"Aktivitas seperti biasa, dok,"

Pena yang ada digenggaman dr. Tadashi langsung jatuh dari tangan sang empunya. Terdengar bunyi tubrukan antara pena dengan alas meja. BoBoiBoy semakin gugup. Seketika keheningan menghampiri mereka berdua.

dr. Tadashi terus memandangi BoBoiBoy sampai ia beranjak dari kursinya.

"Boleh saya periksa?"

BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk pelan.

dr. Tadashi menempelkan stetoskopnya di dada BoBoiBoy, tepat di bagian letak jantung berada. BoBoiBoy melihat ekspresi ragu-ragu yang terpampang di wajah dr. Tadashi yang sedang memeriksa denyut jantungnya.

dr. Tadashi lalu meletakkan stetoskop di atas meja kerjanya. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan menuju sebuah tabung besar yang ada di pojokan ruangan. Posisi tabung besar itu _landscape_ dengan lingkaran terbuka di bagian tutup tabung.

"Silahkan berbaring di situ,"

dr. Tadashi menunjukkan sebuah ranjang pasien atau tepatnya seperti meja panjang yang tergeletak di depan lingkaran tabung besar tersebut. BoBoiBoy hanya mengernyit melihat tabung besar tersebut.

"Uhm, ini apa dok?"

"Ini namanya CT Scan. Saya akan meronsen kamu lewat alat itu. Tenang saja. Yang kamu lakukan ialah hanya masuk ke dalam tabung itu dengan berbaring di ranjang itu. Saya akan memeriksa kamu di luar melalui komputer,"

BoBoiBoy menangguk pelan. Ia berjalan sampai di depan ranjang pasien, menaiki ranjang tersebut, lalu berbaring. Perlahan, ranjang pasien memasuki tabung besar itu.

BoBoiBoy menerawang isi tabung. Ia merasakan ada sedikit hawa dingin menghampirinya. Lalu sebuah sinar mengelilingi seluruh tubuh BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha bersikap rileks.

"BoBoiBoy,"

Suara berat menyapa indera pendengarannya. Ketika membuka matanya, BoBoiBoy sadar ia sudah di luar tabung. Ia lalu duduk dan memandangi dr. Tadashi yang sedang memegang sebuah kertas foto tembus pandang berwarna abu-abu berukuran sedang.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya? Saya sakit apa dok?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan wajah polos.

dr. Tadashi melemparkan senyum ke arah bocah kelas 5 SD itu.

"BoBoiBoy bisa balik ke sini lagi besok?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan BoBoiBoy, dr. Tadashi malah bertanya balik.

"Bisa kok, dok. Tapi setelah saya pulang sekolah," balas BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum.

"Oke. Dokter akan tunggu. Sekarang kamu boleh pulang,"

"Oke, dok. Terima kasih,"

BoBoiBoy turun dari ranjang pasien. Kemudian ia keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan berbagai pertanyaan di pikirannya.

222

"Assalamualaikum,"

BoBoiBoy menutup pintu rumah kemudian meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dengan lesu. Ketika berbalik badan, ia melihat Fang dengan wajah datarnya dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada.

"Dari mana?"

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya perlahan. Ia berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Dari..."

"Kenapa gak pulang bareng kita?" ujar Fang semakin dingin.

"A-aku ada kerja kelompok tadi, Fang. M-makanya gak pulang bareng kalian hehehe," balas BoBoiBoy sedikit gugup.

"Jangan bohong!" gertak Fang.

Aura hitam mengelilingi Fang. BoBoiBoy semakin berusaha untuk terlihat rileks.

"JARI BAYANG!"

Fang menggerakkan kedua tangannya membentuk formasi jari-jari bayang. Jari-jari bayang itu lalu menjulur memasuki kamar Fang yang berada di lantai dua. Jari-jari bayang tersebut lalu kembali ke hadapan sang pemilik kuasa bayang dengan membawa dua buku, satu tempat pensil, dan satu botol minum. Semua itu milik BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy hanya membelalakkan mata melihat itu.

Jari bayang menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, ketiga jenis barang itu langsung jatuh dan mendarat di kedua tangan Fang. Tempat pensil dan botol minum berada di atas dua buku.

"Ini barang-barangmu. Gopal membawakannya ketika kamu pergi meninggalkan kelas. Kamu buru-buru kemana sih?!" ucap Fang tajam.

"Ah itu ternyata ada di kamu, Fang!"

BoBoiBoy lalu menyambar benda-benda miliknya dari tangan Fang. Fang lalu menyipitkan matanya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Makan siang sudah sedia!" ucap Ochobot yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Fang dan BoBoiBoy.

"Oke deh, Ochobot!" balas BoBoiBoy lalu langsung ngacir menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua untuk berganti baju dan meletakkan tas.

"Grrrrrr anak ituuuuuu!" geram Fang dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya.

"Sudahlah, Fang. Ayo makan!" ucap Ochobot _sweatdrop_.

Fang hanya mendengus kasar. Ia lalu menuju dapur dan mencuci tangan di wastafel.

KRING KRING!

Telefon rumah berdering. Ochobot mengangkat gagang telefon _wireless_ tersebut.

"Fang, Ibu menelefon. Ia mencarimu," ucap Ochobot ke arah Fang yang baru saja selesai cuci tangan.

Fang hanya memutar bolanya malas. Ia mengelap tangannya menggunakan saputangannya lalu meraih gagang telefon dari tangan robot Ochobot.

"Halo," ucap Fang setelah gagang telefon menempel di telinganya.

" _Halooo, Fang! Apa kabar kesayangan Mommy?! Uuuuh Mommy kangen sekaliiiii_ ," ucap seorang wanita di seberang sana.

Fang hanya menampakkan wajah datar dan memutar bolanya malas.

"Gak usah panggil Ibu dengan sebutan 'Mommy' deh. Emangnya kita di Amerika?" ucap Fang sedikit ketus.

" _Ah, kamu ini manis sekali, Fang. Hihihi. Ohya, Mommy mau minta maaf karena Mom tidak bisa pulang hari ini. Mommy harus bertemu dengan klien penting dan menghadiri beberapa meeting lalu..._ "

Fang tidak bisa berkutik apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Ibunya berbicara hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Fang juga sudah terbiasa dengan ketidakhadiran Ibunya itu di rumah. Ibunya selalu membicarakan kesibukan untuk kesenangannya semata.

BoBoiBoy menuruni tangga lalu menuju ke meja makan. Ketika ia melihat Fang sedang memegang telefon, ia segera muncul di hadapan Fang.

"Eh, itu Ibu yang menelefon?" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan mata berbinar.

Fang melirik ke arah BoBoiBoy yang wajahnya seperti ingin dibelikan boneka Annabelle - ralat, seperti ingin dibelikan permen lolipop yang besar. Jelas sekali anak itu ingin berbicara dengan Ibunya lewat telefon.

"Bu, BoBoiBoy ingin berbicara,"

" _Eh, Mommy belum selesai berbicara, Fang!_ "

BoBoiBoy segera menyambar gagang telefon yang dijulurkan oleh tangan Fang.

"Halo, Bu?! Apa kabar, Bu?! Ibu pulang doooong. BoBoiBoy kangeeeen," ujar BoBoiBoy dengan semangat.

Fang memutar bola malas melihat tingkah adiknya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi meja makan. Tangan kanannya menopang dagunya dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan di meja. Aroma sedap dari sup sayuran di hadapannya tidak dihiraukan. Fang terus mengawasi BoBoiBoy yang mengobrol dengan Ibunya lewat telefon.

"Huh, hari ini Ibu tidak pulang. Padahal aku mau bercerita banyak," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya memanyunkan bibirnya setelah meletakkan gagang telefon _wireless_ ke tempatnya.

"Katanya Ibu bekerja demi kita. Ujung-ujungnya kamu mengeluh juga," ejek Fang sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya iya aku tahu itu," cibir BoBoiBoy.

"Nah, ayo makan dululah," ujar Ochobot.

"Waaaah, ada ayam goreeeeng!" teriak BoBoiBoy.

Ketika tangan BoBoiBoy hendak mengambil ayam goreng yang ada di piring tersebut, tangannya langsung ditahan oleh Fang.

"Cuci tangan dulu sana!" perintah Fang.

"Alah, aku lapaaaar. Biarlah sekali-kali makan tanpa cuci tangan," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan wajah memelas.

"Ish, kau ini habis dari luar. Kau pasti menyentuh benda-benda kotor. Sana cuci tangan dulu. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang repot hah?!" ujar Fang galak.

Mendadak BoBoiBoy menampakkan wajah kaget. Sakit. Kata-kata itu langsung mengenai hatinya. Jadi, Fang tidak mau repot kalau dirinya sedang sakit? Apakah ia sebegitu menyusahkannya?

"BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy baru ingat bahwa ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit. Ayah dan Ibunya selalu mengingatkan dia untuk selalu cuci tangan sehabis dari tempat tersebut. Alasannya karena kuman atau bakteri bekas orang penyakitan sudah menempel di tangan atau di kakinya.

"BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy sadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap wajah Fang yang sedikit khawatir ke arahnya. BoBoiBoy langsung nyengir kuda. Tangannya mengeluarkan sedikit percikan halilintar.

Refleks Fang melepaskan tangan BoBoiBoy.

"ADAW! SAKITLAH!"

"Hehehe, _sorry_ , bleeeee," balas BoBoiBoy sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Fang lalu ia berjalan menuju wastafel yang ada di dapur untuk cuci tangan.

Dalam hati BoBoiBoy bertekad, ia tidak akan sakit untuk merepotkan Fang.

222

Ujian matematik yang diberikan Papa Zola hari ini memang memusingkan.

BoBoiBoy mempercepat jalannya menuju rumah sakit. Hari ini ia akan menemui dr. Tadashi lagi. Sesampai di depan Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis, BoBoiBoy segera membuka pintu kaca. Ms. Elsa langsung menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

"Eh, BoBoiBoy? Mau periksa lagi?" tanya Ms. Elsa lembut.

BoBoiBoy melempar senyum ke arah Ms. Elsa. Lalu mereka berdua menuju ruangan dr. Tadashi.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy! Silahkan duduk," sapa dr. Tadashi begitu BoBoiBoy masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu.

BoBoiBoy duduk di hadapan meja kerja dr. Tadashi.

"Oke, saya mau menanyakan beberapa hal kepadamu," ucap dr. Tadashi sambil mengenggam pena peraknya.

"Dokter mau tanya apa?" ucap BoBoiBoy sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Punya kakak?"

"Punya, Dok,"

"Berapa umurnya?"

"Uuumm, dua belas tahun,"

"Warna kesukaannya?"

"Warna ungu,"

"Baiklah, apa warna cat tembok sekolahmu?"

dr. Tadashi terus berbicara sambil menuliskan beberapa soal-jawaban BoBoiBoy di atas kertas putih.

"Eh? Warna putih didominasi garis merah," balas BoBoiBoy dengan nada keraguan.

"Okey, tanggal berapa kelahiran kakakmu?"

Kening BoBoiBoy mengerut. Matanya terus mencari-cari sesuatu untuk mengingat tanggal ulang tahun Fang.

Kalau saja Fang ada di sini, BoBoiBoy pasti sudah habis diterkam harimau bayang karena ia melupakan tanggal penting Fang.

"Hehehe, saya lupa, dok," ucap bocah bertopi terbalik itu cengengesan.

"Cobalah untuk mengingat," balas dr. Tadashi ramah.

BoBoiBoy diam untuk mengingat tanggal ulang tahun Fang.

"Mungkin tanggal 13 April?"

"Oh, 'mungkin' ," balas dr. Tadashi seraya manggut-manggut.

"Temanmu ada yang berkacamata?" tanya dr. tadashi yang tidak lepas dari pekerjaan tulisnya.

BoBoiBoy langsung mengingat Ying. Teman sekelasnya yang berkacamata bundar.

"Ada, dok,"

"Oke, warna _frame_ kacamatanya apa?"

"Ah, dokter. Bercanda aja pertanyaannya," balas BoBoiBoy seraya tertawa kecil.

dr. Tadashi hanya menatap datar BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy langsung menghentikan tawanya. Karena ia tahu, dr. Tadashi tidak main-main dengan semua pertanyaannya.

222

"Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan BoBoiBoy,"

Fang langsung mengarahkan tatapannya kepada Ying. Gopal berhenti menyuapkan burger ke mulutnya. Yaya berhenti memainkan _french fries_ di hadapannya.

"Maksud kamu, Ying?" ucap Fang.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan BoBoiBoy," ucap Ying lesu.

"Hmm, aku pun juga merasa ada yang aneh," ucap Gopal memasang pose berfikir.

"Aku juga, merasa sedikit aneh dengannya," ujar Yaya dengan tatapan lurus.

"Iya aneh, semenjak..." ucap Fang dengan jeda sesaat.

"Kemarin,"

Keempat bocah itu hanya memandang satu sama lain. Mereka sedikit terkejut karena mengucapkan satu kata yang sama.

"Ya, semenjak dia salah memanggil namaku," ucap Yaya.

"Dia juga enggan pulang bareng kita lagi," ucap Gopal murung.

"Menghindari kita juga... sepertinya," ucap Ying yang masih lesu sambil memandangi nasi hangat dan _fried chicken_ di depannya.

Fang memandang lurus ke arah luar jendela restoran Burger Riak ini. Ingatannya memutar kelakuan aneh BoBoiBoy semenjak peperangan dengan Adu Du.

"Dia juga mudah berbohong," ucap Fang lalu meminum fanta dingin.

Yaya langsung menatap Fang dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Berbohong?" ucap Yaya tak percaya.

"Kalian tahu gak sih. Kenapa BoBoiBoy gak pulang bareng kita?" tanya Fang.

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying hanya menggeleng keras.

"Kemarin dia bilang bahwa dia ada kerja kelompok gitu sama teman-temannya," ucap Fang sambil menyomot _french fried_.

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying kompak bilang, "Hah?"

"T-tidak mungkin. Bulan ini kita _free_ dari kerja kelompok, Kak Fang. Ya kan, Gopal?" balas Ying sambil menatap Gopal.

Gopal mengangguk cepat.

"Ha ah. Seharusnya yang penuh _schedule_ kerja kelompok itu kita, Fang. Untuk persiapan ujian praktek. Hummmffhh," celoteh Yaya sambil menopang dagunya dengan tumpukan kedua tangan.

Fang mengangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Yaya. Mengingat bahwa mereka berdua sudah kelas 6. Akan banyak _try out_ , ujian praktek, kerja kelompok, dan beberapa ujian harian yang menunggu di depan mata mereka. Terutama Ujian Nasional untuk menentukan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yaitu Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Aku rasa, kau harus selidiki BoBoiBoy, Kak Fang," usul Gopal.

"Selidiki?" ucap Fang seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Iya. Selidiki. Kau ikuti BoBoiBoy kemana ia pergi selepas pulang sekolah. Setelah itu, kau akan menangkap basah dia sedang mencuri atau berbuat tindakan yang tidak patut. BoBoiBoy akan terkejut dan langsung sujud meminta maaf kepadamu. Hohoho, ini akan menyenangkaaan," ucap Gopal riang seraya membayangkan itu semua di pikirannya.

"WOI! Apa kau pikir adikku itu preman?!" teriak Fang.

Mendadak mata semua pengunjung restoran mengarah ke Fang. Fang yang menyadari itu, langsung meminta maaf kepada semua pengunjung tersebut.

"Hehehe, taklah. Aku cuma bercanda. Tapi untuk bagian selidiki, aku serius. Karena aku cemas kepada kawan baik aku itu," ucap Gopal seraya mengacungkan dua jari tangan kanannya membentuk formasi _peace_.

"Aku rasa Gopal ada sedikit benarnya. Lebih baik Kak Fang selidiki dia. Karena hanya Kak Fang yang tahu segalanya tentang BoBoiBoy," ujar Ying sambil menggigit _fried chicken_ -nya.

"Iya betul. Kita akan menunggu hasilnya. Semoga berhasil. Hahaha," tambah Yaya.

Fang hanya mendengus pelan. Perkataan teman-temannya memang benar. Sudah seharusnya ia menyelidiki BoBoiBoy. Ia akan memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut di rumah nanti.

222

Malamnya...

BoBoiBoy, Fang, dan Ochobot sedang bersantai duduk di sofa sambil nonton tv. Sebenarnya, yang fokus menonton hanyalah Ochobot. Fang sedang membaca buku materi sains - mengingat bahwa UN akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi - dengan gaya kaki kanan di atas kaki kiri, tangan kanannya memegang buku, dan tangan kirinya menumpu kepalanya. Kalau kata BoBoiBoy, Fang itu _bossy_ banget.

BoBoiBoy sendiri hanya menatap lurus ke arah tv. Pikirannya tidak fokus ke jalan cerita film _action_ yang ada di depan matanya, tetapi fokus kepada kejadian tadi siang di rumah sakit. Ia memikirkan berbagai pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh dr. Tadashi. BoBoiBoy merasa aneh dengan berbagai pertanyaan tersebut. Dari menanyakan tanggal, warna, sampai nama jalan kota kelahirannya. Tentu saja BoBoiBoy bisa menjawab semua itu. Tapi tidak tahu apakah jawabannya benar atau tidak.

TOK TOK TOK!

Terdengar suara di balik pintu depan, "Burger Riak Delivery!"

Fang segera bangkit dari sofa dan melempar bukunya ke sembarang tempat.

"Jangan buang buku sembarangan, Fang!" omel Ochobot sambil mengambil buku sains milik Fang.

Pintu dibuka oleh Fang. Terlihat seorang kakek pengantar Burger Riak menenteng dua kotak berlabel burger dan dua kotak berlabel spagheti.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan Fang. Silahkan tanda tangan di sini," ucap kakek tersebut seraya menyodorkan sebuah kertas.

"Ochobot, tolong bawa ini ke meja makan," ucap Fang sambil menunjuk makanan-makanan _fast food_ tersebut.

Ochobot segera mengambil makanan itu dan Fang menandatangani kertas yang disodorkan oleh si Kakek. Setelah urusan mereka selesai, Fang segera menutup pintu.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya memandangi Fang.

"Apa itu Fang?" tanyanya.

Fang membuka kulkas dan mengambil kaleng soda fanta. Ia menutup pintu kulkas dan berjalan pelan menuju meja makan. Fang mengambil kotak berlabel spageti dan melempar pelan ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Wuaaaah! SPAGETIIIIIII!" teriak BoBoiBoy setelah menangkap kotak spageti.

Fang lalu duduk di sebelah BoBoiBoy.

"Kenapa? Belum makan selama lima hari?" ejek Fang lalu meneguk fanta-nya.

BoBoiBoy menatap tajam ke arah Fang.

"Huh," ucapnya lalu segera menyantap spageti.

"Lagian ga pulang bareng kita -Fang, Yaya, Ying, Gopal- tadi. Kita mampir dulu ke Burger Riak," jelas Fang.

BoBoiBoy terus menyantap spageti, tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Fang. BoBoiBoy memang sudah lama tidak menyantap spageti. Pikirannya tentang dr. Tadashi menghilang sudah.

"Tadi pulang sekolah kamu kemana emang?"

Sontak BoBoiBoy menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan spageti. Ia menengok ke arah Fang yang sedang menatap layar televisi.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia harus berbohong kepada Fang. Fang tidak boleh tahu kalau BoBoiBoy tengah menjalani pemeriksaan di rumah sakit.

"Ah, BoBoiBoy ngantuk. BoBoiBoy tidur dulu ya. Selamat malam, Fang!" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan cepat lalu ia menuju ke kamarnya.

Fang hanya menatap datar ke arah adiknya yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ah, ya ampun. Spagetinya tidak dihabiskan," keluh Ochobot melihat kotak makanan yang masih berisi beberapa spageti yang berantakan.

Fang menghela nafas panjang.

"Aneh. Biasanya ia selalu menghabiskan spagetinya," ucap Ochobot lagi.

"Dia memang aneh,"

Ochobot menatap Fang dengan penuh keheranan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ganjil terhadap sifat BoBoiBoy. Aku tidak mengerti," lanjut Fang.

"Apanya yang ganjil?"

"Ochobot, aku minta kau _scanning_ BoBoiBoy!" ucap Fang tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ochobot.

222

Matahari masih malu-malu menunjukkan sinarnya. Udara pagi ini cukup dingin. Membuat semua orang malas beranjak dari kasur.

Itulah yang dilakukan oleh si bocah bertopi oranye ini.

Fang terus menatap BoBoiBoy yang masih tertidur pulas. Terlihat wajah polos khas anak-anak yang melekat pada BoBoiBoy. Ochobot tengah men _scanning_ tubuh BoBoiBoy dari kepala sampai kaki.

Fang yang sudah rapi mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan jaket yang dililitkan di pinggang, duduk di tepi ranjang pemilik kuasa elemental yang malas melepaskan topinya sejak berumur satu tahun itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" gumam Fang pelan.

Ochobot lalu menatap Fang. Pandangan mata birunya menunjukkan suatu kecemasan.

"Nanti aku beri tahu. Aku harus menyiapkan sarapan di bawah," ucap Ochobot dengan suara lemah.

Fang mengerutkan keningnya menatap Ochobot yang keluar dari kamar BoBoiBoy.

Berbagai spekulasi hinggap di pikiran Fang. Ochobot menunjukkan kecemasannya sesudah memeriksa BoBoiBoy. Apa itu berarti, ada sesuatu yang aneh pada BoBoiBoy?

"Errrghhh,"

BoBoiBoy menggeram kecil dalam tidurnya. Fang langsung mengguncang pelan lengan BoBoiBoy untuk membangunkannya.

"BoBoiBoy, bangun. Sudah pagi," ucap Fang.

BoBoiboy membuka matanya perlahan. Ia lalu menatap Fang.

"Fang? Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya.

Fang mengangkat tangannya untuk menunjukkan jam yang terletak di dinding sebelah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy mengikuti arah tangan Fang. Jam yang terbuat dari bahan kayu dan berbentuk rumah itu terus berbunyi 'tik tik tik'. BoBoiboy terus menatap jarum yang berjalan mengelilingi angka-angka. Lalu ia melihat jarum pendek dan jarum panjang menunjukkan angka yang berbeda.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan jarum dan angka itu di jam.

"Engh, jam sepuluh?" jawab BoBoiBoy asal.

"Jam enam kurang sepuluh menit, bodoh!" ejek Fang.

"Cepat mandi. Ochobot sudah menyiapkan sarapan di bawah," lanjut Fang lalu ia keluar dari kamar BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menyibakkan selimut yang menutupinya. Ia kemudian menuruni kakinya di lantai. Ketika berdiri tegak, BoBoiBoy merasakan sakit yang hebat di kepalanya. Seperti ribuan jarum yang menusuk keras lalu menancap di kepalanya. BoBoiBoy hanya mengerang pelan seraya memegang kepalanya.

222

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh BoBoiBoy," ujar Ochobot dengan suara yang kurang meyakinkan.

"Apa itu, Ochobot?" ujar Fang seraya mengerutkan kening.

"Aku pun kurang yakin. Dua puluh persen masalah ada di kekuatan BoBoiBoy. Sisanya, ada di tubuh BoBoiBoy," balas Ochobot dengan nada murung.

"Maksudmu, di tubuh BoBoiBoy ada delapan puluh persen masalah?!" ucap Fang nyaris teriak.

"I-iya. Aku tidak bisa mendeteksi apa itu. Hanya dokter yang bisa mendeteksi tubuh BoBoiBoy,"

"Dokter?"

Raut wajah Fang berubah menjadi raut panik yang sangat keras. Apa maksudnya, BoBoiBoy ada penyakit? Tidak! Ah itu tidak mungkin rasanya. Selama ini BoBoiBoy baik-baik saja. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh apa-apa. BoBoiBoy sehat, tidak pernah sakit.

"Selamat pagi! Maaf telat hehehe,"

Sontak Fang dan Ochobot langsung menengok ke arah BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy duduk di hadapan Fang. Dengan seragam dan atribut sekolah yang rapi. Tas punggungnya langsung diletakkan di kursi sebelahnya. Kemudian BoBoiBoy langsung menyantap omelet yang sudah dihidangkan di atas meja.

BoBoiBoy menengok ke arah Fang dan Ochobot yang masih membeku menatap dirinya.

" _Helloooo_?!" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Fang dan Ochobot.

Fang dan Ochobot langsung tersentak. Sadar dari lamunannya.

"Kalian kenapa? Ngomongin aku yaaaaa?" goda BoBoiBoy seraya menunjuk Fang dan Ochobot.

"Akh. Siapa juga yang mau ngomongin kamu!" bentak Fang.

"Eits, siapa tahu?!" balas BoBoiBoy tak mau kalah.

"Sudah sudah! Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Sudah telat nih," ucap Ochobot menengahi mereka berdua.

"Hehehe, terbaik!"

Setelah selesai sarapan, Fang dan BoBoiBoy langsung mengenakan sepatu dan berangkat ke sekolah. Namun di tengah perjalanan...

"Oi, serahkan Ochobot kepadaku!"

Adu Du dan Probe menghadang BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

"Hish! Kita mau ke sekolah dulu. Jangan halangi kita!" bentak Fang.

"Incik Bos akan terus halangi kalian sampai kalian menyerahkan Ochobot. Huahahaha," ucap Probe sambil tertawa jahat.

"Tak ada waktu! JARI BAYANG!" ucap Fang seraya membentuk tangannya.

Sekelebat jari bayang langsung mengikat tubuh Adu Du dan Probe.

"Hoi, lepaskan kita!" gertak Adu Du.

"Kalau mau berantem, jangan pagi-pagi! BoBoiBoy, serang mereka!"

"Dengan senang hati! KERIS PETIR!"

"HUWAARGGHHH!"

BoBoiBoy langsung menancapkan keris petir yang berwarna kuning menyala ke tubuh Adu Du dan Probe yang terikat oleh jari bayang milik Fang. BoBoiBoy dan Fang langsung meninggalkan Adu Du dan Probe yang masih berteriak kesakitan.

"Awas kalian ya! Aku akan membalas kalian dengan yang lebih kejam!" ancam Adu Du disela-sela kesakitannya.

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Adu Du. Sedangkan Fang hanya mendengus tajam.

Akhirnya kedua kakak beradik itu sampai di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Langsung saja ocehan riuh dari para perempuan terdengar di telinga mereka. Khususnya para fans Fang.

"Kyaaa! Fang ganteng sekali,"

"Aiiih, bahagianya kalau aku jadi pacarnya,"

"Eh, itu BoBoiBoy? Adiknya?"

"Adiknya dan kakak sama manisnya. Hihihihi,"

Fang dan BoBoiBoy terus saja berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Kau dengar gak tuh Fang? Ada yang mau jadi pacarmu. Hahahaha," ejek BoBoiBoy.

"Diamlah,"

Fang langsung menjepit leher BoBoiBoy menggunakan lengannya sambil terus jalan menuju arah kelasnya.

222

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: ARRRGGGHHH! HUWAAAA! FF APA INIIIIIH-_-. Auhtor merasa gagal banget puf. Tapi apa daya pikiran Author terus memikirkan jalan cerita ff ini.** ** _So, let it flow_** **. Wkwkwk *plak-_-**

 **Maaf banget Author kurang bisa menjelaskan deskripsi CT-Scan. Ituloh, semacem ronsen yang digunakan oleh penderita kanker. Kayak di sinetron atau film indo. Wkwkwk. Kalau mau lebih jelasnya, cek di google aja gambarnya :")**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Kritik dan Saran Author butuhkan banget untuk ff ini :").**

 ** _Silent reader_** **, Author males sama kalian :3**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DELETED SCENE:

dr. Tadashi memandangi beberapa kertas dan hasil foto dengan penuh frustasi. Ia beberapa kali menggumamkan kata 'tidak mungkin tidak mungkin'. dr. Tadashi tidak mempercayai hasil pemeriksaan lab. milik seorang bocah kelas 5 SD. Dokter muda itu tidak mempercayai bahwa BoBoiBoy mempunyai suatu penyakit langka.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dr. Tadashi tidak tega melihat penderitaan berat seorang pasien.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Review please !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bales review dulu~**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin: Hehehe terima kasih atas excited-nya ^^. Insya Allah yaa.**

 **Cho Rae Ri: Woooow. Hai silent reader yang baru ngaku. Hahaha. Tapi Author berterima kasih banget karena udah ngaku dan review ff ini ^^**

 **Hanako Frost: Wkwkwk sini aja aku bales :p. Aku lupa terus mau ngirim ke akun kamu. Iya emang dia hehehe. Semangat sekolahnyaaaaaaa! ^^9**

 **Tasya Syafitri dan Guest: Sudah lanjut. Thanks for review.**

 **Aisya Subagio: Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan :D. Yaaah, Author sukanya pake nama merk hehehe. Jadi biar kesannya ada ciri khas gitu.**

 **A/N: Maafkan Author agak kelamaan updatenya. Kondisi Author lagi drop hehehe. Selamat membaca.**

 **Guest star:**

 **1\. Tadashi Hamada from Big Hero 6.**

 **2\. Elsa from Frozen.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hari ini, aku akan menjalani pemeriksaan apalagi, dok?"

"..."

BoBoiBoy memandang heran dr. Tadashi yang sedang melamun. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, BoBoiBoy tidak mengetahuinya.

"Dokter Tadashi!"

Dokter Tadashi langsung tersentak begitu BoBoiBoy memanggil namanya. Ia kembali menatap BoBoiBoy yang sedang kebingungan.

"Eh, maaf. Kamu tidak akan menjalani pemeriksaan lagi. Kalau saya boleh tanya, apakah kamu mengalami sesuatu kejadian lagi hari ini?" tanya dr. Tadashi.

"Iya, dok. Tadi pagi, kepalaku sangat pusing. Tapi, cuma sebentar aja," balas BoBoiBoy santai.

Dokter Tadashi menampakkan ekspresinya yang sedikit terkejut. Ia mengingat bahwa gejala itu ada di salah satu daftar dari gejala yang dialami oleh seorang penderita penyakit yang ia takutkan.

Dokter Tadashi bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan tentang penyakit yang sudah diidap BoBoiBoy, yang tercantum di kertas analisis lab. dan foto hasil CT-Scan kemarin. Ia tidak mau membebani bocah yang masih kelas 5 ini.

Melihat wajah dr. Tadashi yang sepertinya begitu banyak pemikiran, BoBoiBoy langsung angkat bicara.

"Sebenarnya aku sakit apa ya, dok?"

Pandangan dr. Tadashi dan BoBoiBoy saling bertemu.

"Ehm, sebenarnya... ada... sesuatu... di... bagian dalam... kepala... kamu," ujar dr. Tadashi seraya menunjukkan kepalanya sendiri.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kepala aku? Memangnya kenapa?"

Dokter tadashi hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. Ia tidak tahan untuk terus menjelaskan semuanya kepada BoBoiBoy.

Kemudian suasana di ruangan serba putih itu mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin pelan yang keluar dari _Air Conditioner_.

Dokter yang berasal dari Tokyo itu menarik nafas panjang. Dan akhirnya menghembuskannya secara pelan.

"Begini, kejadian yang kamu alami itu tidak sembarangan, BoBoiBoy. Mulai dari sakit kepala hingga kamu lupa jalan dan sebagainya. Karena hasil dari analisis lab. dan foto ronsen kemarin itu menyatakan pada bagian dalam kepalamu, tepat di otak, sel-sel yang ada di sana diprorgam secara urut yang mengarah pada penghapus..."

"Dokter, aku nggak ngerti,"

Penjelasan dr. Tadashi dengan nada terpatah-patah langsung berhenti ketika BoBoiBoy mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan arah perbincangan dokter tersebut. Dokter Tadashi menatap wajah polos yang ada di depannya. Yang membuat dia semakin tidak tega untuk berbicara.

Namun, bagaimanapun juga, pasien berhak tahu.

"Singkatnya, kamu terkena Sindrom Alzheimer," ujar dr. Tadashi seakan-akan menelan buah yang paling pahit di dunia.

"Apa?"

Sekali lagi, BoBoiBoy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Dokter juga tidak mengerti kenapa anak semuda kamu menderita ini. Seharusnya sindrom ini dialami oleh para lansia. Seharusnya..." ucap dr. Tadashi dengan suara yang agak bergetar.

"Dokter,"

BoBoiBoy menatap dr. Tadashi dengan senyum. Matanya menyorotkan bahwa ia tenang menghadapi suatu kenyataan yang berat.

Padahal, BoBoiBoy tahu. Itu senyum yang paling getir.

"Kalau boleh, jelaskan padaku apa itu Sindrom Alzheimer," ucap BoBoiBoy.

Dokter Tadashi memandang anak itu dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Okey. Sindrom Alzheimer ialah keadaan dimana memori seseorang yang sudah disimpan di otak akan menghilang. Biasanya menyerang para lansia di atas umur 65. Kamu akan lupa segalanya, termasuk dirimu sendiri. Maafkan aku,"

BoBoiBoy hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi aku akan lupa segalanya ya, Dok?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan suara agak parau.

"Iya. Saran dari saya, sebaiknya kamu berhenti sekolah. Karena kamu akan lupa cara menulis atau membaca. Kamu lupa dengan teman-temanmu nanti,"

"Apa? Berhenti sekolah?"

BoBoiBoy membenarkan posisi duduknya. Tubuhnya tegap dan matanya menyorot dr. Tadashi dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku gak akan berhenti sekolah. Kapanpun itu. Walaupun aku tahu, aku akan lupa segalanya, tapi aku bisa menikmati hari-hariku di sekolah," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum.

Dokter Tadashi terus menyimak celotehan bocah bertopi jingga ini.

"Aku yakin, aku bisa sembuh. Ada obatnya kan?"

"Ada obat untuk mencegahnya secara perlahan. Tapi tidak bisa untuk menyembuhkan," ujar dr. Tadashi.

"Itu tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mencobanya,"

"Tapi, ada efek sampingnya, BoBoiBoy,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Dok. Aku akan terus mencoba sampai... sembuh total mungkin. Aku tidak mau diam begitu saja,"

Pandangan dr. Tadashi mendadak melunak.

"Dokter mau kan, bantu aku?"

Dokter Tadashi bangkit dari kursi. Ia menghampiri BoBoiBoy, kemudian berlutut di lantai agar posisinya sejajar dengan tubuh BoBoiBoy yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Dokter akan bantu kamu. Apapun itu. Dokter akan mencoba memprioritaskan BoBoiBoy," ujar dr. Tadashi mencoba tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Dokter," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum lebar.

Dalam hati, BoBoiBoy beruntung dipertemukan dengan dokter yang siap menanganinya. Perlahan, semangat BoBoiBoy di dalam dirinya semakin tumbuh.

"Tapi, dokter ingatkan. Kamu harus hati-hati. Sindrom ini ganas. Bahkan gejala yang kamu alami juga mendekat ke arah gejala kanker," ucap dr. Tadashi dengan nada tegas.

Mendadak bahu BoBoiBoy melorot. Jantungnya berdegup lebih keras. Kata 'kanker' dengan mulusnya memasuki indra pendengaran BoBoiBoy.

"Kanker?"

Kedua tangan dr. Tadashi langsung mencengkeram pelan kedua pundak BoBoiBoy.

"Tenanglah,"

Dalam hati, dr. Tadashi merutuki dirinya yang kehabisan kata-kata untuk menenangkan BoBoiBoy.

"Aku akan mati?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan pandangan lurus.

"Tidak. Banyak penderita kanker yang sembuh. Kamu akan menjadi salah satu di daftar Kanker Survivor," ujar dr. Tadashi.

"Hmm, begitu ya,"

"Kalau begitu, makasih ya, Dok. Ohya, berapa biaya pemeriksaannya dan obatnya?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Kalau masalah itu, sebaiknya kamu tanyakan kepada Ms. Elsa," ucap dr. Tadashi lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

Dokter Tadashi mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Selesai menulis, ia menyerahkan kertas itu kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Bawa ini untuk Ms. Elsa. Ia akan membantumu menyerahkan ini kepada apoteker," ucap dr. Tadashi.

"Oke, saya pamit pulang dulu ya," ucap BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dokter Tadashi mengangguk pelan. Lalu BoBoiBoy keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

BoBoiBoy duduk di kursi tunggu. Kepalanya merunduk. Kedua tangannya menjambak rambutnya pelan. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan sakit kronis. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa bisa sampai begini. BoBoiBoy selalu melihat tokoh penderita kanker di televisi akan mati. Meninggalkan semua tokoh lain dengan tangisan yang menderita.

Kalau ia mati nanti, bagaimana rencana Adu Du dan Probe selanjutnya? Akankah lebih parah? Bagaimana dengan Kak Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang yang akan menghadapi alien itu tanpanya? Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu? Bagaimana dengan Ochobot?

Perlahan, air mata turun membasahi kedua pipi BoBoiBoy. Pikirannya melayang ke arah Fang. Ia tidak mau merepotkan kakaknya. Sudah cukup dirinya yang sehat saja yang merepotkan. Ia tidak mau kakaknya sedih dan _down_ , takut kedua perasaan itu mengganggu konsentrasi ujian Fang.

Ia tidak akan tinggal diam menghadapi penyakit ini. BoBoiBoy harus terus bergerak.

BoBoiBoy bangkit dari kursi tunggu. Ia lalu berjalan menuju meja resepsionis. Air mata yang membasahi pipinya ia seka dengan punggung tangannya secara kasar.

"Ms. Elsa,"

Perempuan muda itu menoleh ke arah BoBoiBoy yang sedang tersenyum.

"Iya? Ada yang saya bisa bantu?" balas Ms. Elsa ramah.

"Aku mau minjam telefon. Bolehkah?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menunjukkan telefon putih di seberang meja.

"Silahkan,"

BoBoiBoy menempelkan gagang telefon di telinganya. Ia menekan tombol angka nomor telefon ayahnya. Seraya mendengarkan nada tunggu, salah satu tangannya menerogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan suatu kartu kecil yang lumayan tipis.

" _Halo? Assalamualaikum_ ," ujar suara berat di seberang sana.

"Waalaikumsalam. Ayah, ini aku, BoBoiBoy,"

" _Oh, BoBoiBoy. Ada apa, nak?_ "

"Aku minta uang, boleh, Yah?" ucap BoBoiBoy pelan seraya memandang kartu ATM yang ada di tangannya.

Tentu saja ia dan Fang masing-masing punya kartu ATM yang diberikan oleh Ibu dan Ayahnya. BoBoiBoy rajin menabung. Tadinya ia ingin menggunakan uang tabungannya untuk biaya pemeriksaan dan obat. Tetapi ia merasa bahwa uangnya akan kurang. Mengingat bahwa biaya rumah sakit sangatlah mahal. Khususnya penderita kanker.

" _Boleh. Ayah akan transfer sekarang dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak. Ehm, sudah dulu ya, nak. Ayah akan meeting setelah ini. Assalamualaikum_ ,"

"Waalaikumsalam," ucap BoBoiBoy lemah.

Terdengar nada putus di telefon.

"Aku sayang Ayah," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan suara serak lalu menutup telefonnya.

Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy bisa saja memberi tahu tentang kondisinya sekarang. Tapi, kelihatannya Ayah super sibuk. Ia urungkan niatnya tadi. Padahal, ia berharap Ayahnya menanyakan 'untuk apa uangnya?' atau 'bagaimana keadaanmu, nak?'. Rasanya itu hanya mimpi semata.

BoBoiBoy lalu menatap Ms. Elsa yang sibuk mendata di buku putihnya.

"Ms. Elsa, aku mau membayar uang pemeriksaan dari kemarin dan obat dari resep dr. Tadashi," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya menyerahkan kartu ATM dan kertas resep kepada Ms. Elsa.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar ya," balas Ms. Elsa ramah.

BoBoiBoy bertekad ia tidak akan berperan sebagai tokoh penderita kanker di televisi.

222

Jam digital di meja Fang menampilkan angka 16:00.

Sedari tadi, lelaki itu hanya membolak-balikkan badan di kasur empuknya. Buku-buku pelajaran berserakan tak beraturan di lantai yang ditutupi karpet ungu.

Fang menatap ke arah jendela dimana sinar matahari menampakkan warna oranye tenang.

"Kemana BoBoiBoy?" gumam Fang.

Salah satu lengannya Fang jadikan bantal di atas kepalanya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar sembari mengingat kejadian tadi siang selepas pulang sekolah. BoBoiBoy kabur lagi. Begitu kata Gopal. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak itu, Fang merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil di perasaannya. Yang mengarah kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Sampai jumpa besok, BoBoiBoy!"

Mata Fang lansgung menajam begitu mendengar nama adiknya. Ia bangkit dari kasur lalu mengintip ke arah luar rumah dari jendela.

Terlihat Gopal melambaikan tangan kepada BoBoiBoy yang hendak masuk ke dalam rumah.

Secepat kilat, Fang keluar dari kamar, menuruni tangga, dan berdiri di ruang tamu. Terlihat BoBoiBoy yang sedang menutup pintu, memunggungi Fang.

BoBoiBoy berbalik badan. Ia melihat Fang yang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kamu darimana? Ini sudah jam empat petang!" ujar Fang nyaris teriak.

BoBoiBoy membeku di tempat. Kemudian ia menatap Fang secara intens. Mulai dari atas sampai bawah.

Mungkin suatu saat nanti, ia akan rindu dengan bentakan Fang.

BoBoiBoy masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ia tahu, kakaknya pasti risau. Walaupun disambut dengan bentakan.

BoBoiBoy melepaskan tas punggung sekolahnya lalu melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

BoBoiBoy segera berlari dan memeluk Fang. Ia menempelkan pipinya di pundak Fang. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya di punggung Fang.

"Maafkan BoBoiBoy ya, Kak. Tadi BoBoiBoy keasyikan main bola dengan Gopal di lapangan tadi," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya memeluk erat Fang. Seakan-akan tidak mau pergi jauh dari Fang.

BoBoiBoy tahu, ia akan lupa dengan kakaknya nanti. Ia tidak akan mengenal Fang lagi. Suatu hari ia akan ragu untuk memeluk Fang.

Fang hanya tersentak dengan kelakuan adiknya. Tumben sekali BoBoiBoy memeluknya. Ditambah ia memanggilnya kakak.

Fang sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali BoBoiBoy memanggil dirinya dengan kakak. Dan itu membuat dirinya _speechless_.

"Ergh. Ada apa nih? Pasti mau minta sesuatu," cibir Fang sambil memberontak pelan.

"Ah, Kak Fang curigaan,"

BoBoiBoy melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu ia memandang Fang dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sudah sana mandi. Habis itu makan," ucap Fang dingin.

"Siap, kapten!" ucap BoBoiBoy lalu memberi gerakan hormat.

Fang menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah laku adiknya. BoBoiBoy lalu bergegas naik tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Ochobot keluar dari dapur. Robot itu lalu mengambil tas BoBoiBoy yang masih tergeletak di lantai ruang tamu. Bola kuasa itu menatap Fang.

"BoBoiBoy kenapa?" tanya Ochobot.

Fang hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Yang penting, sekarang perasaannya kembali tenang begitu BoBoiBoy berada di rumah.

222

Fang meluruskan kedua kakinya di sofa. Posisi tubuhnya _landscape_ menghadap ke arah televisi. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mengambil _potato chips_ di mangkok yang terletak di depan dadanya. Suasana malam ini begitu sunyi, hanya terdengar suara jangkrik yang saling bersahut-sahutan. BoBoiBoy sudah tidur pulas di kamarnya. Ochobot juga sudah beristirahat. Seluruh lampu di ruangan sudah dimatikan, kecuali dapur. Jadi, tak ada yang akan menganggu acara santainya di malam jam satu ini.

Semangkok _potato chips_ dan film _The Raid_ semakin menyempurnakan acara santainya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Fang mengerutkan keningnya. Kemudian ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

'Siapa yang datang di malam buta begini?' batinnya.

TOK TOK TOK!

Fang berjalan menuju pintu. Ia memutar kenop pintu.

Ketika pintu terbuka, telihat Ayah dan Ibu dengan baju yang setengah kusut menerobos masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Assalamualaikum, Fang," ucap Ayahnya lalu memasuki kamar beserta Ibu.

"Waalaikumsalam," balas Fang sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Ayah dan Ibunya.

Fang segera menyalakan lampu ruang tamu.

Terlihat Ayah dan Ibunya bolak-balik keluar-masuk kamar. Ayah yang pergi ke kamar mandi, lalu balik lagi ke kamarnya. Ibunya yang mengambil beberapa sepatu dan sendal di rak yang terletak di ruang tamu, lalu balik lagi ke kamarnya.

"Yah, Bu, mau kemana?"

Ucapan Fang membuat pasangan suami-istri ini menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Lebih baik, kau kasih tau dia, Yah,"

"Tidak, kamu sajalah, Bu,"

"Kasih tau anak-anak! Ibu akan bereskan pakaian Ayah dan yang lainnya. Jangan protes!"

"Hhhh, yasudah!"

Ibu lalu kembali memasuki kamar. Ayah lalu duduk di sofa.

"Fang, duduklah di sebelah Ayah,"

Fang hanya memandang lurus Ayahnya. Ia tahu, pasti ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

Fang lalu duduk di sebelah Ayahnya. Pandangan Fang lurus menuju televisi yang masih menayangkan film _The Raid_ kesukaannya. Jarak di antara mereka berdua bisa dibilang agak jauh.

"Maaf baru memberitahu mendadak. Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi ke Amerika malam ini juga. Ayah juga tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya kita berdua bisa bersamaan begini jadwalnya. Ayah ditugaskan untuk membicarakan proyek baru Malaysia-Amerika. Ibu dipanggil ke cabang butik di Amerika untuk membuat gaun desain musim dingin,"

Fang hanya mendengus kasar. Ia benci arah pembicaraan ini. Ayah dan Ibunya seenaknya saja meninggalkan Fang dan BoBoiBoy di rumah.

Dan sepertinya Ayah dan Ibunya akan bersenang-senang di Amerika sana.

Jujur saja, Fang lebih menyukai Ibu dan Ayah berada di rumah ketimbang mengurusi pekerjaan mewah yang tidak berguna itu.

Ibu lalu keluar dari kamar seraya menarik dua koper besar. Melihat anak pertamanya yang sepertinya cuek, beliau memutuskan untuk ikut berbicara juga.

Ibu berlutut di depan Fang. Kedua tangannya yang agak dingin memegang kedua tangan Fang yang terbalut sarung tangan ninja ungu. Matanya yang agak kusut memandang Fang.

Namun, Fang memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Ibunya.

"Maafkan Mom dan Dad, Fang. Mom janji, Mom akan selesaikan secepat mungkin supaya bisa pulang dengan cepat juga,"

Fang hanya diam sambil mendengarkan perkataan Ibunya.

Ibu tahu, anaknya yang satu ini agak keras kepala. Ibu bisa merasakan sedikit kemarahan Fang. Akhirnya, Ibunya hanya menunduk dan mencium tangan Fang dengan lembut.

"Dengar, Fang. Selama kita pergi, Ayah mau kamu bisa menjaga rumah. Terutama jaga adikmu, BoBoiBoy. Kalau ada apa-apa, tinggal telefon kami berdua. Ayah akan menempelkan nomor kantor Ayah dan Ibu di pintu kulkas," ucap Ayah tegas.

"Satu lagi, Ibu mau kamu konsentrasi dengan ujianmu, Fang. Ibu tidak mau kamu begadang terus seperti ini. Jaga kesehatanmu, Fang," ujar Ibu.

"Hmm," respon Fang.

Ayah dan Ibu hanya berpandangan satu sama lain. Mereka tahu, Fang tidak menyukai suasana seperti ini. Mereka berdua hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Ayah, Ibu, mau kemana?"

Sontak Fang, Ayah, dan Ibu segera menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat BoBoiBoy berdiri di tengah tangga, masih mengenakan piyama tidurnya, lengkap dengan topi dinosaurus terbalik di kepalanya.

Anak itu hanya memandang polos ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Oh, BoBoiBoy, kamu sudah bangun?" ucap Ibu dengan nada agak panik.

Tentu saja keributan kecil ini membangunkan anak terakhir mereka.

BoBoiBoy turun dari tangga, lalu menghampiri Fang, Ibu, dan Ayah.

"Ah, Ibu dan Ayah ditugaskan ke Amerika, BoBoiBoy," ucap Ayah.

Ibu segera menghampiri BoBoiBoy, lalu memeluknya erat.

BoBoiBoy membalas pelukan Ibunya dengan erat.

"Ke Amerika? Berapa lama?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Mom dan Dad tidak tahu berapa lama. Tapi, kita akan berusaha secepat mungkin," balas Ibu.

BoBoiBoy sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu menatap Ayah dan Ibunya.

'Ibu, Ayah, aku divonis menderita kanker alzheimer. Aku butuh Ibu dan Ayah,' batin BoBoiBoy.

Entah kenapa, sulit rasanya memberitahu hal sebenarnya kepada Ayah dan Ibu. BoBoiBoy hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati. Ia berusaha untuk berbicara. Tapi entah kenapa, mulutnya bungkam dan tidak bisa terbuka. BoBoiBoy sulit berbicara mengenai penyakit yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Fang menatap BoBoiBoy. Wajahnya sangat sulit diartikan. Adiknya itu sepertinya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Tidak bisa dibatalkan, Bu? Yah?" tanya BoBoiBoy sambil bergantian menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya.

Sekali lagi, Ibu memeluk BoBoiBoy dengan erat.

"Tidak bisa. Maafkan Mom dan Dad," ucap Ibu dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

BoBoiBoy membalas pelukan Ibu lebih erat.

Ada sesuatu yang BoBoiBoy takutkan. Ia takut ketika Ibu dan Ayahnya sudah kembali, ia tidak lagi mengenal sosok kedua orangtuanya. Ia takut ia sudah tidak ada untuk memeluk Ibunya. Ia takut menjadi asing di keluarga kecil ini.

Jantung BoBoiBoy berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Ia bisa merasakan matanya sudah mulai memanas. Ia takut kehilangan ini semua. Ia takut kehilangan kakaknya, ibunya, dan ayahnya. Ia takut kehilangan memori kejadian hari ini.

BoBoiBoy menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Ia harus menguatkan tekadnya untuk sembuh. Ia akan berjuang lebih keras.

BoBoiBoy harus sembuh ketika Ayah dan Ibu sudah kembali ke Pulau Rintis, Malaysia.

"Oke, Bu. BoBoiBoy akan mendukung kalian. Semangat ya! _Cheers_!" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada ceria.

"Pasti, BoBoiBoy! Oh, terima kasih, _honey_!" ucap sang Ibu lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, dengan begini, Ayah bisa tenang di pesawat nanti. Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy," ucap Ayah lalu memeluk BoBoiBoy.

Senyum langsung terukir di wajah BoBoiBoy. Setidaknya, ucapan semangatnya bisa membuat Ayah dan Ibunya tenang menghadapi pekerjaan. Perasaan bahagia langsung menancap di hati BoBoiBoy.

Fang memicingkan matanya ke arah BoBoiBoy. Ia curiga kenapa adiknya semudah itu bisa tersenyum ketika Ayah dan Ibunya ingin pergi. Biasanya BoBoiBoy akan merengek manja dan minta buah tangan.

'Ada yang super aneh di dalam diri BoBoiBoy,' batin Fang.

"Fang, Mom titip BoBoiBoy. Jaga dia oke? Jangan lupa fokus ujian. Buat Mom dan Dad bangga di hari kelulusanmu nanti," ucap Ibu lalu memeluk Fang.

"Akh, memangnya BoBoiBoy barang? Main titip-titipan? Tentu saja akan kujaga karena dia adikku," ucap Fang sedikit kasar sambil memeluk Ibunya pelan.

Ibu hanya tertawa kecil. Ia lega karena akhirnya anaknya yang keras ini berbicara.

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Fang, bergantian dengan Ayah yang memeluk Fang.

"Ayah percayakan tanggung jawabmu sebagai kakak. Jaga dirimu dan BoBoiBoy. Fokus belajar," ucap Ayah sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Fang.

"Baik, Yah," ujar Fang pelan sambil membalas pelukan sang Ayah.

Karena suasana malam ini sedikit ribut, Ochobot terbangun dan melayang menuju ruang tamu.

Ochobot melihat sedikit adegan terharu di antara keluarga kecil itu. Pandangan Ochobot lalu beralih menuju dua buah koper besar di depan kamar Ayah dan Ibu. Tanpa ditanya lagi, Ochobot tahu Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi dari rumah.

"Eh? Ochobot?" ujar BoBoiBoy menyadari keberadaan Ochobot.

Ochobot hanya melambaikan tangan ke arah BoBoiBoy. Kemudian kedua tangan robot itu menarik dua koper milik Ayah dan Ibu.

"Ah, Ochobot, terima kasih. Tolong bawakan ini ke bagasi mobil di luar," ucap Ayah seraya menatap Ochobot.

"Baik, Yah,"

Ochobot menarik dua koper dan melayang ke luar rumah, diikuti keluarga kecil itu.

Selesai meletakkan dua koper di bagasi mobil, Ayah dan Ibu segera menaiki mobil. Kedua orangtua itu melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua anak mereka.

Setelah mobil itu hilang dari pandangan mereka, Fang langsung bergegas masuk ke rumah, diikuti BoBoiBoy. Setelah mereka bertiga masuk ke rumah, Ochobot lalu mengunci pintu rumah.

Fang duduk di sofa lalu melanjutkan tontonannya yang sempat terhenti. Aktivitasnya itu diikuti oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Kakak, nonton apaaaa?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengambil _potato chips_.

" _The Raid_ ," jawab Fang datar.

"Ikutan nontoooon,"

"Ish, ini bukan tontonan anak-anak. Sana kembali tiduuur!" perintah Fang.

"Kita masih SD berarti masih anak-anak kaaan? Kakak juga jangan nonton itu dong,"

"Tch, sebentar lagi aku bukan anak SD, BoBoiBoy. Sana tidur. Jangan habiskan cemilankuuuu!" ucap Fang lalu berusaha merebut mangkok berisi _potato chips_ dari tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Aaah, bagi sedikiiiit," balas BoBoiBoy seraya berusaha menghindar dari Fang.

Akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka berdua. Dan akhirnya juga, Ochobot terpaksa mencabut kabel yang tersambung ke televisi. Alhasil, ketika televisi mati, Fang dan BoBoiBoy berhenti bertengkar. Mereka diam seribu kata menatap Ochobot.

"Sana tidur! Besok kan sekolah. Sudah jam setengah dua ini!" ucap Ochobot.

"Hehehe. Terbaiklah Ochobot!" ucap BoBoiBoy sambil mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

Fang hanya mendengus kasar. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofa dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Sebelum BoBoiBoy memasuki kamarnya, ia memeletkan lidah ke arah kamar Fang.

Ochobot hanya menggeleng pelan seraya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku kakak beradik itu.

222

Pelajaran kosong hari ini membuat anak-anak kelas 6 Jujur menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Apalagi ini jam terakhir. Tinggal menunggu bel pulang.

Ada sebagian anak yang belajar untuk persiapan ujian, ada lagi beberapa yang main kartu, dan ada juga yang berlarian di dalam kelas.

Fang dan Yaya duduk saling berhadapan. Sesekali mereka memandang ke arah luar jendela kelas.

"Aku yakin seratus persen BoBoiBoy aneh," celetuk Fang.

"Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu, Fang. Kau sudah menyelidikinya?" tanya Yaya.

"Sedikit. Ah, Ochobot men _scanning_ tubuh BoBoiBoy,"

"Lalu? Hasilnya?"

"Sedikit buruk," ujar Fang murung.

"Katanya, delapan puluh persen tubuh BoBoiBoy mengalami masalah. Sisanya di bagian kuasanya,"

"Maksudnya?" tanya Yaya sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Ochobot bilang dia tidak bisa menganalisa masalah yang ada di tubuh BoBoiBoy. Hanya dokter yang bisa menganalisanya," jelas Fang.

"Hah?! Dokter?!" ujar Yaya histeris.

KRING KRING!

Bel pulang berbunyi.

"Fang, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa harus dokter?" ucap Yaya seraya meminimalisir rasa histerisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Yaya," ucap Fang sambil memasukkan beberapa bukunya ke dalam tas secepat kilat.

"Bilang kepada Gopal dan Ying. Maaf kali ini aku tidak pulang bareng kalian. Aku harus mengikuti BoBoiBoy. Aku mau melanjutkan selidik," ucap Fang lalu berlari keluar kelas.

"Eh, tapi... Fang!"

222

"Untuk apa ia pergi ke Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis?"

Fang bergumam sendiri di seberang jalan. Ia bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak agar BoBoiBoy tidak mengetahui dirinya sedang mengikutinya.

Terlihat di balik pintu berkaca, BoBoiBoy menerima sekantong plastik -yang Fang tidak ketahui apa isinya- dari seorang resepsionis. Selesai menerima itu, BoBoiBoy memasukkan kantong plastik itu ke dalam tasnya lalu keluar dari Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

Setelah BoBoiBoy menjauh dari bangunan putih itu, Fang segera berlari menuju rumah sakit kemudian memasukinya.

Terlihat orang berlalu lalang dan beberapa dokter yang sedang mengobrol. Fang melangkahkan kakinya sampai di depan meja resepsionis.

"Maaf, aku mau tanya, tadi ada anak bertopi jingga ke sini. Ada urusan apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Fang kepada seorang perempuan yang dia lihat telah menyerahkan sekantong plastik misterius kepada BoBoiBoy.

Perempuan itu lalu menatap Fang.

"Maaf, anda siapa yaa?" ucap perempuan tersebut sambil mengernyit.

Fang menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia sudah tidak sabaran mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Saya kakaknya. Nama anak itu BoBoiBoy. Apa yang BoBoiBoy lakukan di sini?" ucap fang _to the point_.

Sebelum perempuan itu menjawab, terlihat seorang dokter menghampiri meja resepsionis.

"Ms. Elsa, apakah obat-obatan dari resep saya kemarin, sudah disampaikan kepada BoBoiBoy?"

Fang sontak membulatkan mata. Obat? Untuk apa?

Fang melirik ke arah Ms. Elsa -nama perempuan yang disebutkan oleh dokter ini- yang sedang tersentak. Ms. Elsa memandangi Fang dan dokter secara bergantian.

"Uhm, sudah. Dokter, ada yang mau bertemu denganmu," ucap Ms. Elsa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

"Siapa?"

"Erhm, ini, kakaknya BoBoiBoy," ucap Ms. Elsa ragu seraya menunjuk Fang.

Fang menatap Ms. Elsa dengan penuh kebingungan. Sejak kapan dirinya mau bertemu dengan seorang dokter yang ia tidak kenal?

Fang lalu menatap dokter di hadapannya. Dokter itu menatap Fang dengan tingkah setengah gelagapan.

222

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Uwargh! Kok ancur amet ya ;_;? Author baru sadar ternyata Alzheimer itu sindrom, bukan kanker-_-. Atau sama aja yaa? Sindrom Alzheimer dengan Kanker Alzheimer? Uwargh, galau pisan...**

 **Tapi kalau emang bener sindrom, Author sengaja tambahkan ke arah kanker di cerita ini. Hahaha. Namanya juga fanfiction. Unleash your imagination :3 *ala Spongebob mengeluarkan pelangi lewat kedua tangannya.**

 **Author gak tau kenapa yaaa, tangan Author gatal untuk mengetik segala istilah yang berbau barat di sini. Mungkin karena dulu Auhtor terbiasa menulis ff genre remaja yang pastinya selalu ada baratnya. Ini pertama kalinya Author nulis ff genre yang mungkin untuk anak-anak (?) dan settingnya di Malaysia, satu rumpun dengan Indonesia, bergaya Asia banget. Hehehe...**

 **Kritik dan Saran Author terima dengan tangan terbuka. ;)**

 **Jangan kebiasaan jadi Silent Reader-_-! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Gue mau ngebacot dulu bentar~**

 **Tasya Syafitri** **: Tadaaaa! Ini lanjutannya ^^**

 **Ichaa** **:** **It's okay :p. Waduuuh mikirnya ampe ke situ . _. . Kan udah di bilang di Summary nya ini bukan Yaoi ^^. Seriously sampai nangis? Makasih yaaa reviewnya :D**

 **Haiiii. Maaf banget saya telat update. Biasa Mahasiswi semester satu. Sibuk bet *halah.**

 **Saya dapat salah satu pertanyaan bagus dari salah satu reviewer, yaitu** **Seriaryu Kairu syin** **. Begini pertanyaannya :**

 **1\. Kenapa boboiboy mempunyai penyakit itu?  
2\. Dari mana asal mula nya penyakit itu?**

 **Well, ini adalah fanfiksi. Terserah para readers mau berpikir BoBoiBoy terkena penyakit ini karena keturunan, kondisi lingkungan, atau yang lainnya. Use your imagination saja :D. Kalau dari sudut Author, saya sengaja memilih penyakit Alzheimer ini karena pas untuk BoBoiBoy yang pelupanya terkadang kumat di kartunnya.**

 **Maafkan saya karena telah membuatmu menderita di ff ini, BoBoiBoy :(. *dijitak**

 **Oke, silahkan menikmati chapter ini. Chapter ini konfliknya lumayan dan agak sedikit sadis.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kamu belum mengetahuinya, Fang?"

Fang menatap datar ke arah dr. Tadashi.

"Belum, dok,"

Dokter Tadashi menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya kau dengar saja dari mulut BoBoiBoy sendiri,"

"Tidak mungkin, dok,"

Fang mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegap. Percakapan dari tadi membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku rasa, dia merahasiakannya, dok," ucap Fang dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga merahasiakannya,"

"Dok, tolonglah. Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi sebenarnya,"

"Apa kamu pikir berbicara itu mudah, Fang?"

"Apa dokter pikir, keganjelan di hati itu sesuatu yang mudah?"

Fang dan dr. Tadashi saling tatap-menatap dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Oke, dok. Aku mengerti kenapa bisa rahasia. Tapi, apakah dokter tidak bisa melihat? Aku sebagai kakaknya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya sendiri. Aku harus menahan rasa penasaranku sendiri. Bahkan, perasaanku tidak enak. Kalau tiba-tiba sesuatu terjadi dengan BoBoiBoy, bagaimana?" ucap Fang nyaris emosi.

Kali ini dr. Tadashi diam memandang Fang.

Fang mendengus kasar. Lalu beranjak dari kursi di hadapan sang dokter.

Fang menyentuh gagang pintu. Bersiap-siap angkat kaki dari ruangan yang memuakkan ini.

"Sindrom Alzheimer,"

Rasanya jantung Fang berhenti berdetak. Ia kemudian berbalik badan untuk menatap dr. Tadashi.

"Sindrom?" tanya Fang dengan suara serak.

Dokter Tadashi hanya menunduk pasrah. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tega menyebutkan apa yang terjadi dengan BoBoiBoy saat ini.

Fang tahu, penyakit sindrom tidaklah main-main. Tentu saja pengetahuannya tentang penyakit ada karena ia selalu disuguhkan dengan pelajaran sains di sekolahnya.

Mendadak otak Fang dipenuhi beberapa pernyataan _negative thinking_.

"Alzheimer adalah penyakit dimana memori seseorang akan dihapus. Jadi, BoBoiBoy akan lupa segalanya. Cara ia berjalan atau bahkan sampai lupa dengan dirinya sendiri,"

"Huh?"

"Lebih parah lagi, gejala BoBoiBoy juga mendekati kanker,"

Fang merasakan sesuatu keras jatuh menimpa kepalanya. Katakan bahwa semua yang ia dengar hanyalah mimpi semata.

"Obat yang kuberikan tadi hanya mampu mengurangi penyakit itu secara perlahan, bukan untuk menghilangkan,"

Fang hanya menatap keras lantai putih di hadapannya. Ia sudah tidak ingin menatap dokter yang ada di hadapannya.

"Itu semua informasi yang kamu mau kan?"

Dokter Tadashi memandang Fang dengan pilu. Ia juga sebenarnya tidak tega memberitahu ini semua. Ia tidak mau ikut campur urusan permasalahan keluarga BoBoiBoy. Karena ia tahu, semua ini akan memperumit masalah kekeluargaan mereka nanti.

Fang mendengus kasar. Ia lalu keluar dengan sedikit membanting pintu.

222

Ochobot menatap sebuah pigura foto yang terletak di meja ruang tamu.

Robot itu sedikit tersenyum memandang pigura foto yang baru saja ia bersihkan. Terlihat Ayah dan Ibu yang merangkul Fang. BoBoiBoy yang berada di gendongan Ibu dengan wajahnya yang manja. Foto ini diambil sebelum Ayah dan Ibu sibuk-sibuknya bekerja. Sebelum BoBoiBoy memasuki sekolah rendah.

Fang bahkan tersenyum lebar.

BRAK!

Ochobot melayangkan badannya kaget. Robot itu menengok ke arah Fang yang sedang terengah-engah di ambang pintu.

"Fang? Ada apa nih?" tanya Ochobot datar.

Fang memandang Ochobot dengan tatapan dingin. Ochobot lalu bergidik ngeri. Aura hitam keluar dari sisi Fang.

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

Fang berteriak begitu keras, lalu menjambak rambutnya sekeras mungkin. Ochobot lalu menghampiri Fang.

"Tenanglah, Fang! Ada apa sebenarnya?!" tanya Ochobot panik seraya berusaha menarik tangan Fang agar tidak menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Tangan Fang langsung bergerak mendorong robot kuning itu sampai terlempar jauh, lalu menabrak dinding. Ochobot merasakan benturan yang cukup kuat menimpa tubuhnya. Ia oleng seketika dan jatuh ke lantai.

Fang menatap ke segala arah, dengan mata berapi-api, layaknya predator yang belum mendapatkan mangsa. Ia berlari menuju meja yang terletak di sudut ruang tamu. Dengan sekali gerakan tangan Fang, lima vas berbahan kaca langsung jatuh ke lantai.

PRANG! PRANG!

Ochobot membelalakkan matanya melihat Fang mengamuk. Vas berkaca itu koleksi milik Ibunya. Bunga beserta isi vas itu berserakan di lantai. Dicampur beling-beling kaca.

Ibu akan marah habis kepada Ochobot kalau ia melihat koleksi vasnya hancur berantakan.

"FANG! HENTIKAN!" teriak Ochobot.

"ARGHH!"

Fang masih berteriak. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang makan. Fang menendang semua kursi yang terletak agak masuk ke kolong meja makan sampai semua kursi itu tumbang.

Seharusnya Ochobot bersyukur, Fang tidak menggunakan kuasa bayangnya. Tapi tetap saja, kerapihan rumah ini menjadi tanggung jawab Ochobot. Ochobot tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun merusak rumah ini.

Puas menendang kursi, Fang menatap tajam ke arah pigura foto yang terletak di meja ruang tamu yang dikelilingi sofa.

Fang berjalan pelan ke arah meja itu. Dengan langkah aura membunuh.

Ochobot berpikir, Fang pasti akan menghancurkan pigura foto keluarga mereka itu.

Dengan sigap, Ochobot melayang tepat di depan wajah Fang.

Tatapan membunuh masih terpampang di mata Fang. Ochobot siap jikalau ia dicekik jari bayang.

"Kanker,"

Satu kata meluncur dari mulut Fang.

"Hah?" respon Ochobot, masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Fang.

"KANKER, OCHOBOT! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI?!" teriak Fang sekeras mungkin.

Fang merosot jatuh ke lantai yang masih berserakan beling-beling. Tangannya meninju bagian vas kaca yang belum hancur.

KRAK!

Ochobot masih tidak paham dengan perkataan Fang. Akhirnya, ia membiarkan anak berkacamata berbingkai ungu itu melampiaskan semuanya.

"A-aku... gagal... menjadi... kakak... yang baik... hiks,"

Fang terisak pelan. Ia tidak tahu apakah tangisannya itu ditujukan untuk BoBoiBoy atau untuk tangan yang sudah mengalirkan darah segar.

Tangan Ochobot perlahan mengelus pundak Fang. Baru kali ini Fang menangis.

"B-BoBoiBoy... terkena... sindrom... alzheimer... hiks... gejalanya... mendekati... kanker,"

Ochobot tersentak kaget. Jadi, inikah hasil analisa _scanning_ -nya? Ochobot sulit mempercayai Fang. BoBoiBoy sehat-sehat saja. Tapi, melihat kelakuan Fang hari ini, Ochobot perlahan percaya kepada Fang.

Ochobot berharap, ini hanya mimpi semata. Ia tidak mau percaya kalau BoBoiBoy terkena kanker.

"Harusnya aku tahu kenapa ia memanggilku dengan panggilan kakak. Seharusnya aku tahu kenapa ia berubah. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik, Ochobot,"

Isak Fang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"BoBoiBoy sialan!"

Fang meremukkan beling-beling vas yang berserakkan di lantai dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan cairan merah yang merembes dari tangannya. Sakit di tangannya mengalahkan perasaan sakitnya mengenai kesehatan BoBoiBoy.

Ochobot hanya bungkam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Seandainya ia manusia, ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Fang hanya menunduk. Meratapi semua yang sudah terjadi.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Assalamualaikum!"

Ochobot menengok ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat BoBoiBoy yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Ia menenteng bola bercorak hitam putih. BoBoiBoy menatap _shock_ keadaan isi rumahnya yang berantakan.

"Kak Fang! Ochobot!"

BoBoiBoy segera melemparkan bolanya ke sembarang arah dan melepaskan tasnya. Ia berjalan hati-hati melewati beling-beling cantik yang berbahaya.

"Ochobot, ada apa ini?! Kenapa rumah berantakan seperti ini? Kak Fang kenapa?!" ucap BoBoiBoy panik bertubi-tubi.

Ochobot hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya kepada BoBoiBoy.

Karena pertanyaannya tak kunjung di jawab, BoBoiBoy mendengus kesal. Ia kemudian mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Fang pelan.

"Kak Fang kenapa? Kok tangannya berdarah?" ucap BoBoiBoy sambil terus mengguncangkan bahu kakaknya.

Fang tidak menjawab. Ia masih menunduk lemas. Ia tidak kuat memandang wajah adiknya itu.

"Ah, ini semua gara-gara Adu Du yaaa?!" ucap BoBoiBoy kesal.

"B-bukan itu kok," jawab Ochobot gelagapan.

'Dasar adik bawel,' batin Fang.

Fang harus kuat menghadapi ini. Toh, BoBoiBoy baik-baik saja. Ia tidak mau membuat adiknya tambah khawatir terhadap dirinya.

"Ya trus kenapaaaaa? Adu Du dan Probe pasti melakukan ini semua. Kan? Kan?" ucap BoBoiBoy.

Fang mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menatap BoBoiBoy dengan senyuman yang jarang ia perlihatkan.

BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot menarik nafas kaget. BoBoiBoy melihat ada bekas air mata di pipi Fang.

"Kak Fang nangis? Kak Fang gak papa?" tanya BoBoiBoy panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, BoBoiBoy. Kenapa kamu baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Fang lembut sambil tersenyum.

BoBoiBoy mengernyit heran. Ia baru saja melihat kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum dan berkata lembut. Fang jarang melakukan hal ini kepada siapa pun.

"Aku kan baru selesai eskul sepak bola bersama Gopal di sekolah tadi, Kak. Kak Fang sendiri kenapa baru pulang jam segini juga?" balas BoBoiBoy.

Fang membulatkan matanya. Ia sadar bahwa ia masih mengenakan seragam, tas sekolah, dan sepatu.

"Tadi aku jalan-jalan sesudah pulang sekolah," balas Fang berbohong.

"Lalu, rumah berantakan ini karena apa?"

"Ah, ini semua ulahku, BoBoiBoy. Aku lagi kesal dengan temanku, makanya aku melampiaskannya di sini. Hehehe,"

"Kesal dengan Kak Yaya?" terka BoBoiBoy sok tahu.

"A-ah tidak. Sudah sana cepat mandi! Habis itu kita makan siang," perintah Fang sambil berusaha bangun.

"Yelah tu," balas BoBoiBoy seraya memutarkan bola matanya.

BoBoiBoy menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ochobot menatap Fang dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Fang meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibirnya. Mengisyaratkan Ochobot untuk diam mengenai kelakuan Fang tadi.

"Nanti aku bantu kau bereskan ini semua," ujar Fang dingin lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan lukanya.

222

BoBoiBoy menatap langit-langit kamar dengan perasaan resah.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Mata bocah yang mempunyai kuase elemental itu tak kunjung lelah.

Padahal sudah serangkaian kegiatan yang melelahkan ia lakukan tadi. Mulai dari sekolah, olahraga, lari-larian kecil menuju rumah sakit, sampai eskul sepak bola tadi. Tubuhnya saja sudah mulai pegal. Tapi kenapa ia tidak kunjung tidur?

Untung saja besok libur. Jadi tidak masalah kalau ia bangun sedikit siang.

Pikirannya mendadak melayang ke Fang. Apa yang dilakukan kakaknya tadi? BoBoiBoy tidak pernah melihat Fang sekesal itu. Biasanya, kalau kesal, Fang memilih diam. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Fang marah sampai ia nyaris menghancurkan isi rumah?

BoBoiBoy mengubah posisi badannya ke samping. Matanya terfokus ke arah tiga botol obat yang terpajang manis di lantai dekat ranjangnya. BoBoiBoy mendecih kesal melihat semua obat itu. Ia nyaris memuntahkan isi obat itu karena obat itu memberikan efek samping yang tidak biasa. Untung BoBoiBoy bisa menahannya.

Ia hanya takut Fang dan Ochobot mengetahui dirinya sedang mengonsumsi obat-obatan.

222

"Kemana BoBoiBoy?"

Suara burung saling bersahut-sahutan di pagi sabtu ini. Hawa cukup dingin menyambut kulit Fang yang tangannya masih dibalut perban. Pemuda itu sedang menatap mata Ochobot.

"BoBoiBoy bilang bahwa ia sedang lari pagi," jawab Ochobot seraya menuangkan teh ke cangkir berwarna ungu milik Fang.

"Heh? Tidak biasanya ia lari pagi," ujar Fang sambil mengernyit.

DING DING!

Suara panggilan jam kuasa Fang begitu cukup keras. Mata pemuda itu langsung terfokus ke arah layar yang menampakkan wajah Yaya yang begitu panik.

"Ada apa, Ya?" ucap Fang dengan suara malas.

" _Cepat ke lapangan, Fang! Tolong kami! Adu Du sedang menahan Gopal!_ " ujar Yaya _to the point_.

"Heh? Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh si kepala kotak itu? Dan kenapa harus Gopal?" ucap Fang malas seraya menyeruput tehnya.

" _Tak usah banyak cakap! Cepat ke sini!_ "

Yaya mengakhiri panggilannya. Pasti Gopal mengganggu Adu Du. Begitu pikiran Fang.

"Ochobot, aku pergi dulu, ya!" sahut Fang seraya menyambar roti tawar yang sudah diolesi selai cokelat.

Fang memakai sepatu. Ia menengok ke arah dapur. Biasanya Ochobot menjawab sahutannya. Tapi, kenapa jadi sepi begini?

"Ochobot?"

Fang berjalan cepat menuju dapur seraya memasukkan roti tawar ke dalam mulutnya dalam satu tahapan. Matanya langsung menerawang setiap sudut di ruangan itu.

Ia menemukan jendela terbuka di atas wastafel.

Setahu Fang, jendela itu akan dibuka oleh Ochobot jika hari sudah siang.

"ELANG BAYANG!"

Fang merasakan ada firasat buruk di hatinya. Jari-jarinya ia formasikan membentuk burung elang.

"Cari Ochobot di seluruh sudut rumah ini!" perintah Fang begitu sang Elang sudah terbentuk.

Elang Bayang terbang ke sana ke mari untuk mencari Ochobot. Tidak sampai lima menit, Elang Bayang langsung menghadap tuannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sebuah pemikiran langsung muncul di otaknya.

"ADU DU!"

Fang meloncat ke punggung Elang Bayang sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

222

"SERIBU TENDANGAN LAJUUUUUU!"

Sia-sia Ying menendang kurungan baja yang menahan Gopal. Kurungan itu mungkin sudah diperkuat oleh Adu Du dengan bantuan alat-alat yang tidak mereka ketahui. Gopal hanya merunduk frustasi memegang kepalanya sambil menggumamkan Appa-nya. Yaya sedang bertarung mati-matian dengan Mega Probe yang menahan Ochobot.

"HOI! LEPASKAN OCHOBOT!

Teriakan Fang sukses membuat keadaan di lapangan tempur berhenti seketika. Adu Du tertawa puas melihat kedatangan Fang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" ucap Adu Du.

Fang menatap tajam ke arah Adu Du. Ia lalu mendarat di atas tanah. Elang bayang menghilang.

"HARIMAU BAYANG! SERANG DIA!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Harimau Bayang ciptaan Fang langsung menyerang ke arah Adu Du. Tapi dengan lincahnya Adu Du menghindar dengan roket kecil di punggungnya. Fang hanya membulatkan mata kaget melihat Adu Du.

'Sejak kapan dia menjadi canggih?' batin Fang.

Tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar sebuah laser mengenai kaki kanan Fang.

"FANG!" teriak ketiga temannya.

Tidak hanya kaki, laser tersebut juga membuat Fang terlempar. Kepala Fang terbentur sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh darinya. Harimau Bayang langsung menghilang dan Fang kehilangan kesadarannya.

"BOBOIBOOOOOOYYYY!" teriak Ochobot memanggil BoBoiBoy dengan frustasi.

222

Terapi pertama baru saja selesai dijalankan oleh BoBoiBoy hari ini.

Dokter Tadashi memerintah BoBoiBoy agar segera istirahat dan tidak melakukan aktivitas yang terlalu berat.

Bocah bertopi oranye itu langsung mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mendapat panggilan dari Ying bahwa Fang dan yang lainnya sedang bertarung dengan Adu Du. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkan keselamatan kakak dan teman-temannya. Kepalanya sedikit berputar dan perutnya terasa mual. Keringat dingin sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu apa penyebab kesakitan itu datang begitu saja. Antara efek sehabis terapi atau mengkhawatirkan orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Sepertinya, perintah dari dr. Tadashi harus ia abaikan begitu melihat kondisi pertarungan yang nyaris bertumpah darah.

"HENTIKAN, ADU DU!"

Mega Probe mengarahkan gergaji tangannya ke arah Yaya yang sedang melindungi Ochobot di pelukannya. Adu Du menodongkan pistol lasernya ke arah Ying. Semua aktivitas itu langsung terhenti begitu mendengar teriakan BoBoiBoy.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang, BoBoiBoy!" ucap Adu Du ceria.

BoBoiBoy menatap Adu Du dengan sorotan tajam. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke arah Fang yang tidak sadarkan diri di dekat sebuah pohon. BoBoiBoy langsung menggertakkan giginya.

"Tak usah lama-lama. Serahkan Ochobot kepadaku secara terhormat!" gertak Adu Du.

"Tidak akan! Itu hanya menjadi mimpimu saja, Adu Du!" balas BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, nak melawan yeeee,"

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Adu Du melempar sebuah granat ke arah BoBoiBoy. Namun, dengan gesitnya BoBoiBoy menghindar.

"BOBOIBOY KUASA TIGA!"

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa muncul di hadapan mereka semua. Gempa langsung menangkap granat itu dengan tahanan tanahnya.

"MINGGIR KAU!"

Halilintar dengan ganasnya langsung menyabet Mega Probe dengan pedang halilintar. Badan Mega Probe terserang sengatan listrik yang hebat. Yaya tidak tinggal diam. Ia langsung melancarkan diameter gravitasinya di bawah Mega Probe. Mega Probe lumpuh seketika.

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

"TANAH TINGGI!"

Taufan mengeluarkan pusaran anginnya. Ditambah Gempa yang menghancurkan tanah dengan sekali genggaman di tengah-tengah pusaran angin. Semua itu langsung menyebabkan badai pasir lalu mengelilingi Adu Du.

"INCIK BOSS!" teriak Mega Probe dengan sedikit lemah.

"SIALAN! AKU TIDAK BISA MELIHAT!" gerutu Adu Du sambil berusaha menghilangkan badai pasir di hadapannya dengan berbagai cara.

"KUASA PERLAHANKAN WAKTU!"

Diameter waktu buatan Ying mengelilingi Adu Du. Menyebabkan badai pasir dan gerakan Adu Du sangat lambat.

Taufan mengendalikan badai pasir. Ia mengarahkan beberapa gabungan titik pasir dan angin untuk mengenai mata, mulut, dan telinga Adu Du.

"A- ... AAKK- ...KHHH-... T-TIDAA-... AKK... H-HEN... TIKAA... AAN!" teriak Adu Du kesakitan dengan gerakan _slow motion_.

"Hahahahaa!" tawa Taufan tanpa memperdulikan kesakitan Adu Du.

Gopal melihat Taufan tertawa. Ia merasakan ada yang janggal dengan sahabatnya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat Taufan tertawa seperti itu sewaktu ia bertranformasi dari Angin menjadi Taufan.

Tawa jahat.

"SESEORANG TOLONG HENTIKAN BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!" teriak Gopal dengan nada panik ke arah teman-temannya.

"HUAHAHAAHA... HUAHAAHHAA..." tawa Taufan semakin menjadi.

Adu Du terus berteriak kesakitan dengan gerakan lambat.

"Tolong. Ampuni kami. Jangan sakiti Incik Boss. Kami janji akan pergi setelah ini," ucap Mega Probe yang tidak tega melihat tuannya tersiksa.

Ada ekspresi khawatir tersirat di wajah Mega Probe. Yaya merasakan hal itu. Memang Taufan terlihat sudah keterlaluan menyerang Adu Du.

Ya, siapa yang mau alat indera-nya kemasukan pasir ditambah dorongan angin?

"Ying, Gempa, Taufan! Hentikan serangan!" perintah Yaya lalu ia menghilangkan diameter gravitasinya terhadap Mega Probe. Mega Probe dengan paniknya langsung membebaskan Gopal dari kurungan buatan Adu Du. Takut-takut ia diserang lagi kalau tidak membebaskan Gopal.

Halilintar menatap tajam ke arah Yaya. Ia sedikit marah kenapa penyerangan terhadap Adu Du dihentikan. Yaya yang menyadari tatapan bahaya Halilintar terhadapnya, hanya menunduk takut.

Tatapan itu. Terakhir kali ia melihat tatapan bengis Halilintar sewaktu ia bertranformasi dari Petir menjadi Halilintar.

Mata Yaya sontak membulat dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Cukup, Taufan! Kita hentikan serangan!" sergah Gempa.

"Hei! Ini masih seru tau hahaha!" balas Taufan.

Mendengar pernyataan Taufan, membuat Ying kesal. Gadis china itu langsung menghentikan diameter waktunya.

Pasir langsung berjatuhan begitu Gempa mengendalikannya. Hal itu membuat BoBoiBoy bertopi miring di sampingnya sontak menatap tajam ke arah BoBoiBoy bertopi terbalik. Pusaran angin telah berhenti.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Jangan menghentikan aksi seruku!" gertak Taufan.

"Itu sudah cukup, Taufan!" balas Gempa tak kalah keras.

Badan Adu Du lalu berputar-putar. Alien itu merasakan pusing luar biasa dan langsung terjatuh di atas tanah dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri.

"Oh, bilang saja kau iri dengan kekuatanku," ucap Taufan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Siapa juga yang iri?" balas Gempa.

"Lalu kenapa kau menghentikan permainanku?!" ucap Taufan lalu mendorong kedua pundak Gempa.

"Karena menurutku kau sudah keterlaluan," balas Gempa sengit.

Ying yang berada di depan Taufan dan Gempa, hanya gelagapan melihat tingkah mereka berdua. Tidak biasanya BoBoiBoy Elemental saling bertengkar satu sama lain.

Kecuali pada waktu Petir diculik dan Angin bertranformasi.

Taufan bersiap-siap membuat gerudi taufan di tangannya. Gempa terlihat ingin sekali mengeluarkan pencengkeram tanah.

"Sudahlah, hentikan kalian berdua. Adu Du dan Probe sudah berhenti menyerang," lerai Ying.

"Huh! Tadi minta tolong. Kenapa sekarang malah membela yang jahat?!" protes Taufan.

"Bukannya begitu!" balas Ying yang emosinya mulai tersulut.

"CAKERA UDARA!"

Tanpa sangka-sangka, Taufan melancarkan serangannya kepada Ying. Tidak sempat mengelak, Ying terseret cukup jauh dan ia merintih kesakitan. Yaya dan Gopal hanya terkaget-kaget melihat teman baiknya menyerang Ying.

"Beraninya kau! TANAH PENCENGKERAM!" seru Gempa.

Taufan dengan gesitnya terbang mengendarai _hooverboard_ -nya. Serangan Gempa tidak sempat mengenai tubuh Taufan.

"PUSARAN TAUFAN!"

"TANAH PELINDUNG!"

"GERUDI TAUFAN!"

"Cukup! Berhenti, BoBoiBoy!" seru Gopal.

"TIDAK!" balas Taufan dan Gempa secara bersamaan.

Taufan dan Gempa saling berpandangan dengan tatapan kaget. Halilintar hanya menengok tajam ke arah Gopal. Mereka semua merasa terpanggil oleh Gopal. Persis seperti guru mengabsen muridnya.

"Hei, akulah BoBoiBoy!" ucap Taufan.

"Peniru! Akulah BoBoiBoy!" balas Gempa tidak mau kalah.

"DIAM! Akulah BoBoiBoy! Siapa kalian sebenarnya?!" teriak Halilintar tiba-tiba seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Heh! Tidak usah ikut-ikutan!" balas Taufan emosi kepada Halilintar.

"HALILINTAR SLASH!"

Halilintar mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menyayat Taufan tepat di bagian lengan.

"AAAKHH!"

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu!" larang Gempa.

"Apa urusanmu, hah?!" balas Halilintar.

Halilintar dan Gempa saling memandang dengan tatapan benci. Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal merasakan hawa yang sangat mencekam walaupun hari ini masih pagi.

"Sudah berhenti! Kalianlah BoBoiBoy!" lerai Yaya.

Entah sudah beberapa orang yang mengaku dirinya BoBoiBoy atau menunjuk mereka bertiga adalah BoBoiBoy, membuat Halilintar semakin emosi.

"BOLA KILAT!"

Sebuah sinar berbentuk bola didominasi oleh halilintar merah, meluncur dari tangan Halilintar dan mengenai Yaya.

"KAK YAYAAAAA!" ucap Ying histeris.

"YING! GOPAL! TAHAN PARA BOBOIBOY!" komando Ochobot.

"A-apa?"

"TUMBUKAN TANAH!"

"PERISAI TAUFAN!"

"RETAKAN HALILINTAR!"

"C-CEPAT, GOPAL!"

"A-aku takut, Ying!"

222

Rasanya ada yang menggoyangkan tubuh Fang dengan kasar.

"Bangun, Fang! Banguuun!"

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Ochobot memanggilnya. Perlahan, pemuda berkacamata itu membuka matanya.

Fang mencoba membuka mulutnya.

"A-Apa... yang... terjadi?"

Pusing masih melanda di kepalanya.

"BoBoiBoy menjadi kacau! Kau harus menghentikannya!" ucap Ochobot panik.

Mendengar nama adiknya, tubuh Fang mendadak bangun dan langsung tegap. Ia menengok ke arah lapangan yang rumputnya masih dibasahi embun.

Tapi malangnya, embun sudah hilang diantara rumput-rumput yang perlahan mulai rusak.

Fang berharap apa yang ia lihat ke depan adalah mimpi.

Yaya melayangkan tinjuannya di wajah Halilintar. Lalu dibalas lagi oleh Halilintar.

Ying menahan kaki Taufan. Taufan menjambak rambut Ying.

Gopal memeluk Gempa dari belakang. Berusaha menahan Gempa yang meronta-ronta dengan ganas.

"JARI BAYANG!"

Melihat teman-temannya dalam kesulitan, Fang langsung mengeluarkan kuasa bayangnya. Jari-jari tangan berbentuk bayangan hitam langsung menahan masing-masing kedua tangan Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa.

"HEI! LEPASKAN AKU!" serentak para BoBoiBoy.

"Fang!" ucap Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal lega melihat temannya sudah sadar.

"Tolonglah kita, Kak Fang. Huhuhuhu. BoBoiBoy kembali seperti dulu. Mereka menjadi pelupa," ucap Gopal dramatis.

DEG!

apa jangan-jangan...

Alzheimer itu...

Fang mendadak ingat bahwa BoBoiBoy terkena Alzheimer. Kenapa penyakit sialan itu harus muncul di saat kondisi seperti ini?

Fang takut, setelah BoBoiBoy lupa dengan pecahannya, saat ini juga BoBoiBoy lupa dengan dia dan teman-temannya.

Tubuh Fang menjadi sedikit bergetar.

"KAK FANG! CEPAT LAKUKAN SESUATU!" teriak Ying membuyarkan lamunan Fang.

Fang menatap dingin ke arah Ying. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menghadap para BoBoiBoy.

"Lepaskan kami, penjahat!" ucap Halilintar tajam sambil terus memberontak dari tahanan jari bayang.

Bahkan ia memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan penjahat.

Lupakan sakit hati, Fang. Saat ini kau harus fokus.

"Dengar! Kalian harus bercantum seperti semula!" perintah Fang.

"Hah? Bercantum? Pffft, kita berbeda tahu!" ucap Taufan dengan nada canda.

"Kalau kalian berbeda, beri tahu aku, yang mana BoBoiBoy?" balas Fang.

"AKU!"

Sekali lagi, Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa serempak berbicara.

"Akh! Kalian semua penipu!" tuduh Halilintar.

"Tidak! Akulah BoBoiBoy!" ucap Gempa.

"Kalian dengar sendiri kan? Nama kalian adalah BoBoiBoy. Kalian harus bersatu seperti semula. Kalian akan menjadi satu kesatuan," ucap Fang.

"Sok tahu," cibir Taufan.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Fang. Lalu Fang mengeraskan genggaman jari-jari bayangnya.

"AAAAAKKKHHH!" teriak para BoBoiBoy kesakitan.

"Fang! Bersabarlah!" ucap Yaya khawatir melihat para BoBoiBoy kesakitan.

"Tolonglah. Percaya padaku. Kalian adalah elemental BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang dengan nada mulai pasrah.

"Aku perlu bukti," tantang Halilintar.

Sontak keadaan membisu. Percuma saja menjelaskan panjang lebar. Karena kenyataanya, Yaya dan yang lainnya sudah lelah. Jika merespon Halilintar, pasti akan berujung pada perdebatan.

Cukup lama mereka semua diam, sampai akhirnya Ochobot melayang di depan para BoBoiBoy. Robot kuning itu menanyangkan beberapa _photo slide_ BoBoiBoy bersama orang-orang terdekatnya di layar transparan yang dikeluarkan melalui mata birunya.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa serius melihat tayangan di depan mata mereka.

"Di hadapan kalian adalah teman-teman kalian sendiri. Orang yang mengeluarkan jari bayang ini, adalah Fang. Kakak kalian," jelas Ochobot.

Para BoBoiBoy kompak menengok ke arah Fang yang sedari tadi menampilkan wajah jutek.

"Ah, tidak percaya," celetuk Taufan.

Gopal nyaris pingsan mendengar pernyataan Taufan. Sampai kapan ia dan teman-temannya harus menahan BoBoiBoy? Harus diapakan lagi supaya BoBoiBoy percaya?

"Aku rasa, robot itu ada benarnya. Aku merasa, kita adalah BoBoiBoy," ucap Gempa berusaha mempercayai firasatnya.

Ekspresi Halilintar dan Taufan langsung melunak. Mereka sedikit membenarkan perkataan Gempa.

"Bersatulah. Kalian akan baik-baik saja," ucap Fang lalu ia menghilangkan jari-jari bayangnya.

Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa saling berpandangan gengsi.

Setelah itu, mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain membentuk formasi segitiga.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir?!" jerit Ying pelan.

Fang berjalan mengelilingi para BoBoiBoy seraya memandangi mata mereka satu per satu.

"Tolonglah. Ini demi kebaikan kalian juga. Bersatulah. Kalian semua baik. Tidak ada musuh diantara kalian," bujuk Fang.

Perlahan, mereka memutar tubuh mereka lalu saling berhadapan.

"BoBoiBoy cantum semula!" komando Gempa.

Tubuh Halilintar dan Taufan meloncat ke tubuh Gempa. Sinar kecil mengelilingi tubuh Gempa.

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang serentak mengeluarkan nafas lega setelah melihat bocah bertopi oranye di hadapan mereka.

"Yey! Kita berhasil!" sorak Yaya.

"Syukurlah," ucap Ochobot.

Tetapi Fang merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy?" panggil Fang.

BoBoiBoy tidak merespon panggilan kakaknya. Fang berjalan pelan mendekati punggung BoBoiBoy.

Tanpa disangka, tubuh BoBoiBoy oleng.

"BOBOIBOY!" teriak Yaya, Ochobot, Ying, dan Gopal.

Fang dengan sigap menahan tubuh BoBoiBoy sebelum jatuh mencium tanah lapang.

BoBoiBoy terlihat sedang bersusah payah untuk mengambil nafas. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat bagian dadanya yang naik turun. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"K-kau kenapa, BoBoiBoy?" tanya Fang gelagapan.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipis BoBoiBoy.

Fang meneliti BoBoiBoy dari kepala sampai kaki. Ia menyadari luka yang terbuka di bagian salah satu lengannya dan beberapa lebam tipis di wajahnya.

Fang mempunyai firasat buruk terhadap adiknya. BoBoiBoy sedang sakit dan ia membutuhkan pertolongan.

Fang merasakan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"GERAKAN BAYANG!"

Fang menggendong BoBoiBoy dengan _bridal style_ dan langsung berlari dengan kecepatan sepenuh mungkin dengan kuasa bayangnya.

Tujuan utamanya saat ini ialah Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

Jalanan mulai ramai diisi oleh banyak orang. Tetapi itu tidak mengganggu perjalanan Fang karena ia melewati _space_ yang mulus diantara orang-orang.

"Hhhh... hhhh..."

Semakin BoBoiBoy kesulitan mengambil nafas, membuat Fang semakin panik.

"Hhh... K-Kak... Fang... sudah... hhh... tahu... dari... dokter... hhhh... hhhh... Tadashi?" ucap BoBoiBoy di sela-sela kesulitannya.

"DIAM KAU!" gertak Fang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Duaaaarr! Wkwkwk.**

 **Oiya, sekedar memberi tahu bahwa Author bukanlah dokter yang tahu seluk-beluk tentang penyakit. Saya cuma mengambil garis besarnya bahwa** **Alzheimer** **merupakan sejenis** **sindrom** **dengan** **apoptosis** **sel-sel** **otak** **pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, sehingga otak tampak mengerut dan mengecil. Penyakit ini ditandai dengan gejala Demensia Alzheimer yaitu berupa gangguan memori ****(Sumber: Wikipedia). Sisanya saya kembangkan sendiri menurut imajinasi gila saya. Jadi ada sebagian imajinasi, sebagian fakta. So, jangan miss understanding yaaa :).**

 **Author mau tanya, biasanya kalian membaca fanfiction net lewat laptop/komputer, browser di hp/tab, atau aplikasi ffn di android? Silahkan jawab yaaa sambil nge-review.**

 **Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan senang hati. Beritahu saya juga kalian mau BoBoiBoy menderita seperti apa *dihantam giga.**

 **Saya sangat menghargai Para Silent Reader yang sudah mau mengaku dan gak cuma numpang lewat di ff ini :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hoii, i'm back~ . Maaf ya kelamaan update ;( . Kampus saya keras sekali hahaha *plak.**

 **Saatnya sesi balas review~**

 **Kira Fumiko: Hehehe. Maaf ya kelamaan update. Terima kasih xD**

 **J: Thanks for review :D**

 **DesyNAP: Oke deh. Terima kasih udah review ^^**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin: Suka berimajinasi Yeeey! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya :D**

 **Sawsan: Terima kasih udah review. Gapapa kok. Cuma mau tau aja.**

 **Khansa4003: Iya kasian :( . Hehehe. Review kamu ga bacot dan ga nyepam kok. Makasih udah review.**

 **SetyaAyu-chan: Hehehe. Terima kasih ;D**

 **Always Silent Reader: Wuaaahhh :O *mangap. Saya kaget seketika setelah membaca review kamu. Hahaha. Terima kasih banyak yaa udah review. Saya tunggu review kamu lagi. Semangat juga!**

 **Choi Rae Ri: Ihiiiwww, maaci xD. Terbaik! Saya suka musik jazz dan pop. Musik jadul yang liriknya bagus dan enak didengar saya masukkan juga ke daftar list musik saya. Saya juga suka Beethoven Simpony.**

 **Rohmah: Terima kasih ^^. Ini sudah lanjut.**

 **Tasya Syafitri: Fang harus ekstra sabar. Terima kasih udah review ^^**

 **.**

 **Well, saya dapat pertanyaan bagus lagi. Dari** **khansa4003** **. Pertanyaannya ialah, kok kak Author kepikiran untuk membuat Fang jadi kakak BoBoiBoy?**

 **Jawabannya ialah *jengjeng*, saya selalu on dan membaca ff terbaru di fandom BoBoiBoy ini. Kebanyakan yang update pasti kisah BoBoiBoy dan Fang dengan kategori Yaoi. Banyak sekali reader di fandom ini menyukai BoBoiBoyFang. Karena BoBoiBoyFang banyak disukai oleh reader di sini, akhirnya saya bertekad untuk membuat cerita kedekatan BoBoiBoyFang.**

 **Well, karena saya tidak menyukai Yaoi, saya berfikir, kenapa saya tidak membuat BoBoiBoy dan Fang tetap dekat di cerita ini walaupun bukan Yaoi? Akhirnya terbitlah cerita ini hohoho. BoBoiBoyFang sebagai saudara.**

 **Saya berharap, semoga para reader di sini menyukai BoBoiBoyFang di cerita ini walaupun bukan Yaoi :"D.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di dalam gedung serba putih itu mendadak sepi. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Di depan pintu UGD, terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven duduk bersandar pada dinding. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua lutut. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang di lipat.

Kurang kerjaan. Itulah yang dipikirkan para pengunjung rumah sakit yang melihat Fang.

Pikiran Fang sungguh abstrak. Ia berusaha tenang dengan mendoakan adiknya yang sedang ditangani dr. Tadashi di dalam sana. Di sisi lain, ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang tidak becus menjaga BoBoiBoy. Lalu, kata-kata Ayah dan Ibu yang menyuruhnya menjaga BoBoiBoy, terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya.

Ia sungguh ingin menangis. Air matanya tidak bisa dipaksakan keluar. Fang benar-benar belum lega menerima semua kejadian ini.

Sebuah tangan mencengkeram pundaknya dengan hangat.

"Kak Fang, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ucapan Gopal membuat Fang mau tak mau harus mengangkat kepalanya. Seakan ada beban beribu-ribu ton, ia berusaha mendongakkan kepalanya melihat Ochobot dan teman-temannya menatap dirinya dengan khawatir.

Rasa bersalah Fang makin bertambah dengan melihat kondisi Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang wajah, tangan, dan kakinya lebam, bekas serangan BoBoiBoy. Ia merasa ia adalah manusia merepotkan dan menyusahkan.

"Haiya, kenapa BoBoiBoy masuk UGD segala?" tanya Ying cemas.

Yaya mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Fang. Perempuan berhijab itu duduk di samping Fang.

"Ceritakan kepada kami. Kami akan bantu kau, Fang. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres di sini," ucap Yaya.

Mungkin ada benarnya juga ia harus menceritakan masalah BoBoiBoy kepada para sahabatnya. Fang sudah tidak mampu menopang masalah ini sendirian.

Ia berharap, teman-temannya akan selalu ada di sampingnya untuk membantunya.

Fang menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu ia hembuskan dengan pelan.

"BoBoiBoy sakit serius,"

"M-maksud Kak Fang?" tanya Gopal _miss connection_.

Fang benar-benar tidak tahan untuk menceritakan kondisi BoBoiBoy.

Ochobot melihat Fang. Robot itu tau, apa yang harus di lakukannya.

"BoBoiBoy terkena Sindrom Alzheimer. Suatu penyakit memori," jelas Ochobot.

"Alzheimer?!" ucap Yaya sedikit histeris.

Sontak Ying dan Gopal menengok ke arah Yaya. Kedua adik kelas itu tidak mengerti kenapa kakak kelasnya begitu kaget mendengar pernyataan Ochobot.

"Kak Yaya, Alzheimer itu apa, wo?" tanya Ying lugu.

"A-apa sudah begitu parah, Ochobot?" tanya Yaya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku saja baru mendengarnya dari Fang kemarin," balas Ochobot lemah.

"Hei! Ceritakanlah kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," ucap Gopal dengan nada merengek.

"Apa benar yang diceritakan Ochobot itu, Fang?" ucap Yaya.

Fang hanya membeku. Yaya menghela nafas tidak puas melihat tingkah Fang.

"BoBoiBoy akan lupa dengan kita semua," ucap Yaya dengan suara tangis yang tertahan.

"Maksud Kak Yaya apa?"

"BoBoiBoy terkena penyakit tidak biasa. Sindrom Alzheimer ialah suatu kondisi dimana pasien akan hilang ingatan. Mulai dari kebiasaan, lingkungan terdekat, sampai dirinya sendiri,"

"Kak Yaya bohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Gopal,"

"Bohong! Aku setiap hari dekat dengan BoBoiBoy. Kawan baik aku sehat selalu. Ia tidak pernah melupakan jadwal eskul di sekolah," ucap Gopal bersikeras.

"Yaya tidak berbohong, Gopal,"

Fang akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia menatap satu persatu teman-teman di sekelilingnya.

"Awalnya aku tidak percaya. BoBoiBoy memang sehat. Tapi, begitu dokter mengatakannya kepadaku, aku tidak bisa mengelak," jelas Fang parau.

"Jadi, BoBoiBoy akan melupakan kita semua?" ucap Ying nyaris putus asa.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Ying. Selama kita ada di dekatnya, aku yakin BoBoiBoy tidak akan lupa,"

Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Ochobot hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Mereka takut kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

"Makanya, tolong bantu aku. Tolong bantu aku untuk menyembuhkan BoBoiBoy. Penyakit itu belum parah,"

Isak tangis terdengar dari Gopal. Bocah yang mempunyai kekuatan tukaran molekul itu hanya pasrah dengan menangis. Ia tidak menyangka orang terdekatnya mempunyai penyakit yang tidak terduga.

"Kita akan bantu. Kak Fang tenang saja," ujar Ying lalu menggenggam tangan Fang.

Fang sedikit lega begitu salah satu teman meresponnya.

"Aku akan selalu di samping BoBoiBoy. Aku akan melindunginya walaupun aku sendiri payah dan penakut," ucap Gopal mantap walaupun ia masih sedikit terisak.

"Aku yakin padamu, Gopal," balas Fang tersenyum tipis.

Gopal menggenggam tangan Ying yang bertumpuk pada tangan Fang.

Yaya terharu melihat orang-orang yang ia sayangi malah bertambah kompak di saat kondisi seperti ini. Air mata meluncur begitu bebas dari mata indahnya, lalu dengan cepat ia mengusapnya.

Tangan Yaya lalu menggenggam tangan Gopal yang bertumpuk pada tangan Ying dan Fang.

"Lain kali, ceritakan saja masalahmu, Fang. Kau juga Gopal, Ying, Ochobot. Bersama-sama kita memikul suatu masalah. Aku tidak akan diam saja. Walaupun sudah ada dokter yang menangani BoBoiBoy, aku akan terus mencari cara agar BoBoiBoy bisa sembuh," ucap Yaya.

"Aku juga!" sahut Ochobot sambil merangkul pundak Fang.

Fang tidak menyangka bahwa hasilnya seperti ini. Ia sedikit menyesal telah berlaku terkadang kasar dan dingin kepada mereka.

Mereka adalah barang berharga yang dimiliki Fang seumur hidup.

Fang memantapkan hatinya agar selalu menjaga persahabatan ini.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman,"

Secercah harapan akhirnya muncul di diri Fang. Ia mulai tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi, aku minta maaf, karena BoBoiBoy, kalian jadi terluka seperti ini," ujar Fang bersalah.

"Hahaha, untungnya sudah berpengalaman diserang BoBoiBoy," gurau Gopal.

Lalu Yaya dan teman-temannya tertawa.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, gejala BoBoiBoy mendekati ke arah kanker," ujar Fang lesu.

Sontak Yaya dan yang lainnya menghentikan tawanya.

Butuh proses agak lama mereka mencerna kata-kata barusan.

"APA?!"

Hanya Ochobot yang tidak berteriak.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI, FANG?!" geram Yaya.

"APA LAGI INI HUHUHUHU," ucap Gopal tersedu.

"BoBoiBoy... akan... meninggal?" ucap Ying mendadak karena teringat penyakit kanker di kebanyakan drama yang ia tonton.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEE!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal mulai menangis pecah. Lengan atau tangan mereka tempelkan di wajah masing-masing. Wajar sih kalau Yaya dan Ying menangis, karena mereka perempuan. Gopal yang laki-laki, malah nangis kayak anak kecil.

"E-eh! Ssssst! T-tenang! BoBoiBoy tidak akan meninggal," ucap Fang gelagapan seperti seorang ayah yang panik melihat anak-anaknya menangis.

KRIEEET!

Seorang dokter muncul dari balik pintu UGD.

"Fang, aku perlu bicara kepadamu," ujar dr. Tadashi.

Dokter Tadashi sedikit membulatkan matanya melihat sekelompok anak dihadapannya seperti mengadakan arisan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mereka menangis berjamaah.

"Kalian teman-temannya BoBoiBoy kah? BoBoiBoy sudah sadar dan kalian bisa menjenguknya di dalam," jelas dr. Tadashi.

"Kalian jaga BoBoiBoy sementara. Aku tidak akan lama," ucap Fang lalu bangkit kemudian mengikuti dr. Tadashi menuju ruangannya.

Sontak Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya berlomba-lomba memasuki ruangan UGD. Ada sedikit masalah karena mereka sempat tersangkut di celah pintu masuk.

BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan ajaib teman-temannya.

"Hai, semua," sapa BoBoiBoy.

Setelah Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Ochobot di dalam ruangan, mereka menatap BoBoiBoy yang terbaring lemah.

Infus terpasang di tangan kanan BoBoiBoy. Lebam tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya. Perban menutupi lengan kirinya. Tapi senyum hangatnya belum hilang juga.

Ying dan yang lainnya bertekad tidak akan menangis di depan kawan baik mereka.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kita, BoBoiBoy," ujar Yaya.

"Sama-sama. Tapi, bukankah aku juga melukai kalian?" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada bersalah.

"Ah, tidak, BoBoiBoy!" sergah Ying dengan cepat.

"Dey, BoBoiBoy! Besok aku tantang kau main game Papa Zola 5. Kalau kalah, kau harus mentraktirku di kantin hari senin," ujar Gopal sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Alah, tak mau! Kau tau kan aku kesusahan menamatkan game itu," ucap BoBoiBoy sambil cemberut.

"Nah, maka dari itu, aku akan menghemat uang jajanku," balas Gopal.

"Haiya, Gopal. Kau ini berpikiran makanan terus," ejek Ying.

"Ha ah. Kau kan sudah punya jam kuase tukaran molekul," cibir BoBoiBoy.

"Halaaaah," respon Gopal lesu.

"Tak baik selalu makan terus, Gopal," ucap Yaya.

Semuanya minus Gopal, hanya tertawa geli.

222

"Rupanya ia melanggar seruanku,"

Dokter Tadashi terus berjalan bolak-balik di hadapan Fang. Dokter itu merasakan khawatir luar biasa terhadap hasil pemeriksaan BoBoiBoy.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi, dok?"

"BoBoiBoy tidak boleh terlalu capek. Efek kegiatan berat tadi dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya membuat Alzheimer itu semakin cepat menyebar,"

Jantung Fang semakin berdebar kencang.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Dokter Tadashi menyentuh pundak Fang.

"Kau harus mengawasinya. Minum obat teratur dan jangan lupa terus melakukan kegiatan yang membuat ia tidak cepat lupa,"

"Terima kasih, dok,"

"Untuk hari ini, ia harus rawat inap. Maafkan dokter, Fang,"

"Tidak apa-apa, dok. Saya yakin dokter akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk adik saya,"

Fang berjalan lesu lalu keluar dari ruangan dr. Tadashi.

Fang berjalan pelan menelusuri lorong. Ia akhirnya sampai di depan pintu UGD, tempat BoBoiBoy berbaring sementara.

Apakah BoBoiBoy masih menganggapnya musuh?

Fang benar-benar dibuat pusing oleh adik kesayangannya. Ia hanya ingin, BoBoiBoy sehat dan ceria selalu.

Fang memutar kenop dan membuka pintu.

"Hahaha, kau ingat ketika Papa Zola terpeleset akibat BoBoiBoy mengepel lantai kelas? Jujur saja itu masih membuatku terbahak-bahak,"

"Haiyaaa, masih ingat, ma. Lucu sekali tampang kau waktu itu, BoBoiBoy,"

"Hei, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah tau,"

"Lah, menertawakan guru pula tuh, tak baiiik,"

"Wollaaaa,"

"Hahaha,"

Fang menatap BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya saling menikmati tawa. Bahkan Gopal tak segan-segan merangkul BoBoiBoy yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang rawat. BoBoiBoy tertawa sangat lepas.

Suara tertawa mendadak menjadi berhenti ketika Fang memandang diam ke arah mereka.

Kedua tangannya di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya, seperti biasa. Matanya menyorot tajam ke setiap manusia dan satu robot di hadapannya.

"Ehm, bisakah kalian tinggalkan kami berdua?" ucap Fang datar.

"Baiklah," ujar Yaya.

"Dah, BoBoiBoy. Kita pulang dulu. Jangan lupa janji esok," ucap Gopal seraya menyikut BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum simpul. Ying melambaikan tangannya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Aku pulang duluan, Fang," ujar Ochobot.

"Hmm," respon Fang.

Setelah mereka semua keluar, pintu tertutup rapat. Fang memandang intens ke arah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy tahu apa yang kakaknya pikirkan tentang dirinya. Bocah bertopi itu menjadi sedikit takut menghadapi Fang.

"Kak Fang sudah tahu ya?"

Ucapan BoBoiBoy membuat Fang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Fang,"

Fang duduk di tepi ranjang BoBoiBoy. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah BoBoiBoy yang sedang ketakutan.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Kak Fang repot. Aku yakin aku bis-"

Fang spontan menarik BoBoiBoy ke dalam pelukannya. BoBoiBoy sedikit merintih kesakitan karena Fang menarik tangannya yang sedang dialiri selang infus.

Kedua lengan Fang memeluk tubuh BoBoiBoy begitu kaku. BoBoiBoy hanya diam melihat kelakuan sang kakak.

"Bodoh,"

Mata BoBoiBoy sedikit membulat mendengar perkataan Fang.

"Kau bodoh,"

Nada suara Fang semakin meninggi.

"Kalau kau bukan adikku, kau sudah kuremuk di dalam jari bayang,"

Fang semakin memeluk erat BoBoiBoy.

"Kau bodoh, BoBoiBoy,"

Mulut Fang terus mengucapkan kata 'Bodoh' kepada BoBoiBoy. Fang benar-benar sudah tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan kata-kata apa lagi kepada adiknya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk.

"Tolong jangan sembunyikan apapun di hadapanku. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati,"

"Kak Fang..."

"Alzheimer tidak main-main, BoBoiBoy! Kau bahkan menganggapku musuh," ucap Fang dengan nada bergetar.

BoBoiBoy sedikit terkejut mendengar perkataan Fang. Ia hanya ingat bagian dimana ia menyerang Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal. BoBoiBoy merasa, terakhir kali melihat Fang, di saat sebelum ia jatuh tertidur di atas ranjang rawat ini.

"Kau terus menyembunyikan masalahmu. Aku merasa menjadi kakak tidak berguna,"

Perlahan BoBoiBoy merasakan sesuatu yang hangat membasahi punggungnya. Diikuti dengan isak tangis.

Fang berani menangis walaupun BoBoiBoy berada di dekatnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kak,"

Merasa bersalah, BoBoiBoy meminta maaf. Perlahan bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Fang. Aroma parfum khas Fang menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Sudah lama BoBoiBoy tidak merasakan pelukan hangat seorang kakak yang dingin.

Ruangan serba putih itu mendadak hening. Hanya ada suara hembusan angin luar dari jendela. Diiringi sesegukan dari Fang. BoBoiBoy hanya diam sambil terus mengelus-elus punggung Fang yang berguncang karena menangis.

Fang menghapus bekas air mata di pipinya. Dengan cepat, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menatap heran kepada kakak satu-satunya di hadapannya. Sorot mata elang Fang menatap BoBoiBoy dengan tajam.

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyembunyikan masalahmu, BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang.

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku janji, Kak Fang,"

222

Bunyi mesin komputer terus menggema memenuhi ruangan serba alumunium.

Probe menghela nafas. Nampan berisi segelas air putih yang ia bawa ia letakkan di atas meja. Rekan partnernya, Komputer, sedang menganalisa Adu Du yang masih pingsan di atas ranjang empuk di ruangan itu.

Seperti biasa, Probe khawatir dengan Adu Du setelah bosnya melakukan perang tadi dengan BoBoiBoy. Kompres basah dan bantuan pernafasan -khusus alien- ada pada Adu Du. Tapi alien hijau itu tak kunjung sadar.

Perlahan, kedua mata Adu Du membuka. Probe langsung melonjak girang.

"Incik Boss sudah sadar?!"

Adu Du mengernyit heran melihat tingkah anak buahnya. Setelah seratus persen sadar, alien itu terkejut mendapati dirinya sudah ada di markas kotak, sebutan rumahnya.

"Hoi, apa yang kau perbuat?!" hardik Adu Du.

"Merawat Incik Boss lah," balas Probe polos.

Adu Du segera duduk di atas ranjang. Ia melempar kasar kompres yang ada di dahinya. Lalu mencabut bantuan pernafasannya.

"Eiiit, Incik Boss belum sembuh total. Jangan lepaskan itu semua,"

"Diam kau! Aku nyaris saja menghancurkan BoBoiBoy dan mengambil Ochobot. Huh andai saja kau tidak membawaku pulang pada waktu itu,"

"Ehehehe,"

"Sudahlah. Apa yang terjadi semasa aku pingsan?"

Probe menggaruk bagian puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

"Aha!" seru Probe seraya mengacungkan tangan robotnya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Adu Du melihat Probe yang begitu heboh.

"Tadi, sewaktu Incik Bos tak sadarkan diri, semua pecahan BoBoiBoy... bertengkar!" ucap Probe seraya menepuk kedua tangan besinya dengan begitu keras setelah mengucapkan kata 'bertengkar'.

"Hooooh. Lalu lalu?"

"Mereka bertengkar dan sangat sulit disatukan. Sampai harus di tahan oleh teman-temannya dan dibujuk Fang,"

"Hmmm," gumam Adu Du seraya memasang pose berpikir.

"Akhirnya, setelah BoBoiBoy bersatu dan itupun membutuhkan proses yang lama, BoBoiBoy pingsan, Incik Bos,"

"Huooooh, sampai pingsan begitu?!" ucap Adu Du heboh.

Seketika keheningan menghampiri mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Semestinya kau mengambil kesempatan bagus itu untuk menyiksa BoBoiBoy! Dasar kau!" gertak Adu Du sambil memukul Probe dengan cawan perak.

"T-tapi Incik Bos, aku tidak bisa. Fang langsung membawanya entah kemana," balas Probe sambil memegangi kepala robotnya.

"Hiiiiih!"

"Bos. Tenang dulu, Bos. Saya punya kesimpulan menarik," ucap Komputer.

"Heh?"

"BoBoiBoy kan cepat lupa kalau berpecah lama-lama. Bagaimana kalau kita menculik salah satu pecahan BoBoiBoy?"

"Lagi ?!" teriak Probe frustasi. Mengingat bahwa mereka pernah menculik Halilintar dan terkena imbasnya.

"Kita culik salah satu pecahan. Itu akan membuat mereka hancur kan? Hahaha," tebak Adu Du.

"Ya. Hancur secara perlahan. Tapi, kita juga alihkan perhatian teman-temannya. Jadi, ketika BoBoiBoy menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, teman-temannya tidak menyadari bahwa sahabat mereka akan mati,"

"HAHAHAH! BAGUS SEKALI IDE KAU, KOMPUTER!"

"Selalu, Bos,"

"Baik, baik, jadi apa rencana kita, Incik Bos?"

"Hehehehe..." ucap Adu Du seraya menyeringai jahat dan menggosok-gosok kedua telapak tangannya.

222

TOK TOK TOK

"BoBoiBoy!"

Hari minggu. Hari orang-orang bermalas-malasan. Tetapi tidak untuk Fang.

"Kalau gak kuat, sudah tidak usah dipaksakan!"

Fang terus menggedor-gedor pintu toilet yang berada di kamar inap BoBoiBoy. Ya, semalaman BoBoiBoy dipindahkan dari UGD ke ruang inap. Fang menyuruh BoBoiBoy keluar dari toilet karena bocah bertopi itu terus berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan sarapannya pagi ini.

Fang panik karena BoBoiBoy berusaha memaksa mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Setelah kemoterapi, BoBoiBoy memakan bubur. BoBoiBoy tahu, efek samping setelah melakukan kemoterapi ialah mual. Tetapi rasa laparnya terus memberontak ia untuk makan.

Tidak usah ditanya. Baru lima suap, ia langsung lari memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kalau kau tidak keluar, akan kuhantam pintu ini dengan harimau bayang!"

BoBoiBoy sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan ancaman kakaknya.

Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat bibir wastafel. Kepalanya ia tundukkan menghadap lubang pembuangan wastafel. Keringat dingin terus mengucur di sepanjang tubuhnya. Kakinya sudah tidak sanggup untuk menopang tubuhnya. Rasa mual di dalam perutnya belum hilang juga.

BoBoiBoy berusaha sekeras mungkin memuntahkan makanannya untuk kedua kali. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Muntahan pertama keluar, tetapi tidak kunjung membuat mual di perutnya hilang.

Ia ingin sekali memejamkan mata dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai dingin ini. Tetapi rasa mualnya membuat BoBoiBoy terus membuka mata.

"BoBoiBoy! keluarlah! Aku mohon. Kau akan ditangani oleh dr. Tadashi sebentar lagi," ucap Ochobot dengan paniknya di luar pintu toilet.

BRAK!

Fang mendobrak pintu. Sayangnya, pintu itu terlalu kuat. Yang ada, hanya membuat lengan Fang kesakitan.

BoBoiBoy sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika Fang sedang berusaha mendobrak pintu.

BoBoiBoy segera membuka keran air. Ia mengambil air di tangannya lalu membasuhnya di wajahnya. Setelah mematikan air keran, ia bergegas membuka pintu toilet.

BoBoiBoy tidak mau membuat Fang terluka hanya karena mendobrak pintu.

Wajah BoBoiBoy pucat disertai lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Keringat masih menetes dari kening anak itu.

"Ochobot... Fang... tolong kalian bantu BoBoiBoy untuk naik ke ranjangnya!" perintah dr. Tadashi di hadapan mereka.

Fang segera menuntun BoBoiBoy menuju ranjang disertai Ochobot.

Ketika BoBoiBoy melihat ke arah dr. Tadashi, keningnya mengerut saat itu juga.

"Kak Fang, ini siapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy lugu kepada kakaknya.

Mendadak Fang dan Ochobot menarik nafas kaget.

'Tidak kusangka ia akan lupa secepat ini,' batin Fang.

Dokter Tadashi hanya menampilkan respon datar. Ia sudah mengerti dengan keadaan pasiennya.

"Aku dokter yang akan menanganimu," balas dr. Tadashi.

Setelah BoBoiBoy berbaring, dr. Tadashi memeriksa bocah bertopi itu dengan stetoskopnya. Memeriksa keadaan mata pasiennya dengan senter kecil.

"Kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah!" ucap dr. Tadashi.

"Tapi, dok, perutku mual," balas BoBoiBoy.

"Tidurlah, BoBoiBoy. Mual di perutmu akan hilang jika kau tidur. Berusahalah," saran Ochobot.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba," ucap BoBoiBoy tersenyum lalu perlahan ia menutup matanya.

Ochobot meletakkan selimut di atas tubuh BoBoiBoy sampai batas dadanya.

"Ia penurut sekali, Fang," bisik dr. Tadashi.

"Hmm,"

"Tenang saja. Keadaannya mulai membaik. Jika ada sesuatu, hubungi aku saja," ucap dr. Tadashi lalu ia meninggalkan kamar inap BoBoiBoy.

"Terima kasih, dok," ujar Fang.

Fang menatap bocah yang berada di depannya. BoBoiBoy tidur begitu damai.

"Fang, lebih baik kau gunakan waktu luang ini untuk belajar persiapan UN nanti," ujar Ochobot.

Mendadak wajah Fang berubah menjadi kecut. Oh, tolong jangan ingatkan dia tentang ujian itu.

"Cish, siapa kau suruh-suruh aku?" ucap Fang tajam.

"Eiiit, demi kebaikan kau juga lah," balas Ochobot enteng.

Fang mendengus nafas kasar. Ia lalu mengambil buku soal latihan UN yang tergeletak di meja. Ochobot memang sengaja membawakan buku soal serta peralatan tulisnya. Ochobot tahu, tanpa disuruh Fang akan belajar. Karena anak itu mempunyai otak cerdas keturunan dari sang Ayah.

222

"Huwaaarrgggh! Bosaaan!" raung BoBoiBoy seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya.

Fang baru saja menyudahi kegiatan makannya ketika ia mendengar ocehan BoBoiBoy. Pemuda itu tampaknya tidak peduli. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan belajarnya setelah menenguk satu gelas air putih.

"Ochobot, kita pulang saja yuuuk," pinta BoBoiBoy.

"Aik? Mana boleh macem tu, BoBoiBoy?" ujar Ochobot seraya menggaruk kepala robotnya.

"Habis aku bosan laaah berada di sini terus. Kak Fang, pulang yuuuk!" ucap BoBoiBoy ke arah Fang.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ucap Fang yang masih berkutat dengan buku soalnya.

"Ish! Aku serius lah. Aku ingin pulang lalu memainkan game Papa Zola terbaru. Aku harus latihan untuk mengalahkan Gopal," oceh BoBoiBoy.

Fang tetap tidak berkutik. Hal itu semakin membuat sang adik kesal.

"Bolehlah aku pulang. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sehaaat," bujuk BoBoiBoy.

Merasa tidak dipedulikan lagi, akhirnya BoBoiBoy turun dari ranjang rawatnya. Ia duduk di sofa samping Fang yang sedang belajar.

"Ayolah, Kak. Plissss," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau kenapa-napa lagi, bagaimana?" sergah Fang sambil terus fokus menuliskan jawaban salah satu soal di bukunya.

"Aiih, Kak. Percayalah aku tidak apa-apa. Besok kan sekolah dan aku ada pr nanti malam,"

"Tadi katanya mau main _game_ , sekarang alesannya mau ngerjain pr,"

"Ehehehe, dua-duanya mungkin. Ayolah Kak kita pulaaaang," desak BoBoiBoy seraya mengguncangkan lengan Fang.

Fang membuang nafas malas seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit. Ia sangat malas menghadapi sikap BoBoiBoy yang satu ini.

"Bolehlah Kak Bolehlaaaah,"

"Hissshhh, berisik kau. Ochobot, tolong hubungi dr. Tadashi sekarang," perintah Fang.

"Kita pulang sekarang?"

Fang hanya diam seraya melihat ke arah lain.

"Yeaayy! Asyiiiik," girang BoBoiBoy yang menanggapi jawaban kakaknya sebagai 'iya' .

Setelah dihubungi Ochobot via telefon, dr. Tadashi langsung memasuki kamar inap BoBoiBoy.

"Ada apa?"

"Dok, aku boleh pulang hari ini? " tanya BoBoiBoy dengan penuh antusias.

"Uhm, kau seharusnya menginap untuk tiga hari ke depan, BoBoiBoy," jawab dr. Tadashi.

"Aku ingin pulang hari ini, dok. Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Aku janji akan menemui dokter besok sepulang sekolah,"

"Hum, bagaimana ya?"

Dokter Tadashi memandang bingung ke arah BoBoiBoy. Sedangkan Fang hanya menatap datar dr. Tadashi. Pemuda itu yakin keputusan dr. Tadashi pasti yang terbaik.

"Sini dokter periksa BoBoiBoy dulu,"

"Okay,"

Setelah memeriksa BoBoiBoy, dr. Tadashi memperbolehkan BoBoiBoy pulang. Tetapi dengan syarat bahwa BoBoiBoy harus tetap selalu memperhatikan jadwal ia meminum obat. BoBoiBoy menerima keputusan dr. Tadashi dengan senang hati. Akhirnya, Fang, Ochobot, dan BoBoiBoy segera bersiap untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

222

Ying dan Gopal menatap tidak percaya ke arah BoBoiBoy yang pedenya berjalan menuju bangku kelas.

Tidak seperti murid lain yang sibuk mengerjakan pr bahkan bercanda dengan temannya, Gopal dan Ying terus menatap BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan tidak percaya dicampur tatapan sedikit khawatir.

Bagaimana mereka berdua tidak khawatir. Bukankah seharusnya sekarang BoBoiBoy dirawat inap di rumah sakit?

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tidak usah dipandang begitu," ucap BoBoiBoy kesal karena terus dipandang dengan tatapan heran oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"Haiyaaaa, tidaklah. Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di rumah sakit, hah?" ucap Ying.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau kabur dari rumah sakit, BoBoiBoy?! Jawab aku!" ucap Gopal sarkatis seraya mengguncangkan kedua pundak BoBoiBoy.

"T-tidak laah. A-aku d-diizinkan oleh dr. Tadashi. B-berhentilah mengguncangku Gopal!" ucap BoBoiBoy terbata-bata kare.

"Hehehe, _sorry_. Kupikir kau kabur," jawab Gopal asal.

Stanley, teman sekelas mereka menghampiri Gopal, Ying, dan BoBoiBoy yang sedang mengobrol ria.

"Hey, BoBoiBoy! Hey, Gopal! Aku baru saja dapat kabar dari _coach_ sepak bola kita," ujar Stanley.

Stanley. Anak gemuk tetapi tidak mempunyai hobi makan seperti Gopal merupakan teman sekelas BoBoiBoy sekaligus teman eskul sepak bola. Ia tidak cukup pintar dalam hal akademik, tetapi cukup jago dalam hal sepak bola. Stanley, Gopal, dan BoBoiBoy selalu kompak dalam memainkan sepak bola.

"Apa itu?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Sekolah kita didaftarkan pada perlombaan tingkat nasional," umum Stanley senang.

"BENARKAH?!" teriak Gopal dan BoBoiBoy kompak sampai Ying menutup kedua kupingnya.

"Iya. Setelah kita menang di tingkat nasional, kita akan berlomba di tingkat ASEAN,"

"Wuiiih, terbaiklah! Aku ingin sekali ikut lomba ini!" ucap BoBoiBoy antusias.

"Tidak hanya itu! Jika kita menang pada tingkat nasional, kita akan mendapatkan piala, beasiswa, dan _gala dinner_ bersama pemain sepak bola malaysia!" ucap Stanley antusias.

"APAAAA?! GALA DINNER?!"

"WUIIH, KITA HARUS MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN ITU, BOBOIBOY!"

"AKU MAU BERTEMU DENGAN PEMAIN SEPAK BOLA ITU, GOPAL!"

"AKU MAU MAKAN!"

"AKU MAU KEDUANYA!" teriak Stanley membuat teman-teman sekelasnya _sweatdrop_.

"Haiyaaaa, anak cowok iniiii," keluh Ying.

"Apapun itu, kita harus berusaha maksimal dan memenangkan pertandingan ini. Mulai hari ini, setiap pulang sekolah, kita akan latihan di lapangan sekolah," ucap Stanley.

"Oke, Stanley!"

Lalu Gopal, BoBoiBoy, dan Stanley saling ber- _high five_.

"Baiklah, aku mau mengerjakan pr dulu. Selamat berjuang, teman-teman," ucap Stanley lalu meninggalkan Gopal, Ying, dan BoBoiBoy.

"Senangnya bisa makan mewah nantinyaaaaaa," ujar Gopal seraya membayangkan _gala dinner_ yang akan dia hadiri.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan pemain sepak bola terkenal," ujar BoBoiBoy ikut membayangkan pertemuan itu.

"Aaaah,"

"Haiyaaa, stop! Stop!" ucap Ying.

"Apelah Ying ni. Menganggu khayalan orang saja," gerutu Gopal.

"Teman-teman, aku sangat senang dan mendukung kalian untuk lomba nanti, wo. Tapi..."

Ucapan Ying yang terputus membuat BoBoiBoy dan Gopal memandangi Ying dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku khawatir dengan kesehatan kau, BoBoiBoy," ucap Ying dengan suara agak serak.

Mendadak Gopal menjadi murung. Khayalan tentang _gala dinner_ langsung hilang dari pikirannya. Pemuda India itu langsung menatap BoBoiBoy dengan pandangan cemas.

"Ah, maaf, BoBoiBoy. Aku lupa dengan bagian itu," sesal Gopal.

BoBoiBoy memandang heran kedua temannya. Sejujurnya, ia menjadi lupa dengan kondisi penyakitnya setelah mendengar kabar bahagia itu. BoBoiBoy memang sangat khawatir dengan penyakit kanker alzheimernya. Tetapi, ia tidak bisa juga melewatkan mimpinya yang satu ini.

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku yakin bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini," ujar BoBoiBoy mantap.

"T-tapi, kanker itu..."

"Alaah, itu tidak apa-apa. Kalau bermain bola, pasti penyakitku tidak kambuh. Hahaha," gelak BoBoiBoy.

Gopal dan Ying saling pandang satu sama lain. Bukan itu masalahnya jika penyakit BoBoiBoy akan kambuh sewaktu di luar rumah atau melakukan aktivitas. Ada satu ketakutan yang akan mereka hadapi saat ini.

Mereka takut jika BoBoiBoy terus memaksakan diri dan akhirnya kanker itu menjadi parah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Cerita opo ini? Huft.**

 **Btw, makasih yaa yang kemaren telah menjawab pertanyaan saya.**

 **Panggil saya Rani bagi readers '97an dan keatas. #oooowwwww #gayachandraliow**

 **Panggil saya Kak Mahrani bagi readers '97an kebawah. Wkwkwk.**

 **Saya tidak suka dipanggil "thor" . Stop kebiasaan kalian memanggil itu kepada saya maupun kepada author lain. Karena saya bukan Thor di film marvel :p.**

 **Saya ingin sedikit mengutip perkataan dari** **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** **, author penulis ff "Problem" di fandom BoBoiBoy ini.**

 **"** **Bagi para reviewer, JANGAN PERNAH ANGGAP REVIEW KALIAN SAMPAH. Jujur saja, fic ini dapat berlanjut karna dukungan kalian semua melalui review yang ada. Nayu tidak marah, hanya kesal saja. Review kalian sangat berarti bagi Nayu. So, jangan dianggap sampah lagi ya ^-^v. Sepanjang apapun review itu akan Nayu terima, Flamer juga asal bahasa sopan dan tertata. Bahkan yang hanya nasehat mengenai bulan puasa aja Nayu terima."**

 **Saya sangat setuju dengan pernyataan Nayu di atas. So, kalian bebas review apa saja di sini. Saya terima dengan senang hati. Review kalian bukanlah onggokan sampah.**

 **Hehehe, maaf kebanyakan pidato bacot. Silahkan review lagi. Saya tunggu reviewnya~**

 **Untuk Silent Reader, terima kasih telah mengaku dan tetap lanjut membaca sampai chapter ini. Semoga kalian diberi ilham untuk mereview ff ini lagi :p.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hoaaaah! Akhirnya UTS kelar!**

 **Balas review dulu yaaww~**

 **Sawsan: lol kalian xD.**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam. Hehehe, gak papa kok :). Sembuh?** ** _You'll see it_** **. Semangat juga, say ^^.**

 **raka chan: Aaaawww, maaci ;D.**

 **khansa403: Semangaaaat ^^9.**

 **Tasya Syafitri: Huhuhu *cupcup.** ** _You'll see it_** **. Ok ^^.**

 **Choi Rae Ri: Masaaa? Jadi malu wkwk. Makasih ^^. Tau dikit.**

 **Sheva: Makasiiiiiih *hug.**

 **sabtia salsabila: Boleh. Alasan BoBoiBoy terkena penyakit ini sampai hampir mendekati kanker itu aku serahkan kepada imajinasi para reader masing-masing ^^.**

 **adifatsumazaki: Makasiiiiih xD.**

.

 **Sebelumnya, saya berterima kasih kepada** **Ai-Kazoku06** **karena sudah memperhatikan EYD dan kosa kata di chapter sebelumnya. Selamat membaca ^^.**

 **OC: Saya pinjam dari nama adik saya, yaitu Rini aka Little Snowflakes.**

 **Guest Star: Kim Seok Jin dari Bangtan Boys, boyband korea.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sore menyinari setengah ruangan kamar Fang.

Fang terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Ia melihat ke arah jam yang sudah menunjukkan jam lima. Fang segera beranjak dari kasurnya, menyambar handuk, dan memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan tentunya memakai baju, Fang segera turun ke lantai bawah. Perutnya sedari tadi berbunyi protes meminta makanan. Beruntung Ochobot sedang menata piring berisi _cake blueberry_ kesukaan Fang. Tanpa basa-basi, Fang mengambil pisau dan memotong seperempat bagian cake tersebut.

Ochobot hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Fang.

KRING KRING

Fang mengangkat telefon dan menempelkannya di telinga.

"Halo,"

" _Halo, Fang! Ini Ayah. Menelefon dari Amerika_ ,"

"Oh, ada apa, Yah?" balas Fang mangut-mangut lalu menggigit potongan _cake_ yang ada di tangannya.

" _Bagaimana kabarmu?_ "

"Hm, baik,"

" _Ochobot?_ "

"Baik,"

" _BoBoiBoy?_ "

"Ba-"

Ucapan Fang langsung berhenti. Otaknya langsung memikirkan BoBoiBoy yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. Apakah orangtuanya sudah tahu? Pertanyaan ini sama sekali belum ia ucapkan kepada adiknya.

" _Fang?_ "

"Eh, iya, Yah, BoBoiBoy baik,"

Ucapan Fang seperti orang latah. Tidak mau salah sangka, lebih baik pemuda bersurai raven itu diam mengenai penyakit BoBoiBoy.

" _Syukurlah. Bagaimana perkembangan belajarmu, Fang?_ "

"Uhm, masih dalam proses," balas Fang ragu.

" _Baiklah. Apapun alasan kamu, yang penting jangan mengecewakan Ayah. Dimana BoBoiBoy? Ayah ingin berbicara kepadanya_ ,"

Mata Fang lalu menerawang ke sekitar ruang tamu. Pemuda itu tidak menangkap sosok adiknya yang biasanya selalu memainkan game Papa Zola di jam sore.

Tidak menemukan BoBoiBoy, matanya menatap ke arah Ochobot, meminta penjelasan kemana adiknya pergi. Ochobot hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Apa mungkin BoBoiBoy sedang berada di Rumah Sakit untuk kemoterapi?

"Maaf, Yah. Sepertinya BoBoiBoy belum pulang dari sekolah,"

" _Benarkah? Jam berapa sekarang di Malaysia?_ " balas sang Ayah sedikit terkejut.

"Jam lima sore,"

" _Aih, anak itu aktif sekali di sekolah sampai belum pulang jam segini,_ "

Fang hanya meneguk ludah gugup. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau kemungkinan BoBoiBoy sedang kemoterapi.

" _Baiklah. Ayah dan Ibu hanya ingin memberi tahu, kami berdua sudah mentransfer uang bulanan ke masing-masing kartu ATM kalian. Ibu meminta supaya kalian menggunakannya secara bijak. Mengerti?_ "

"Iya, Yah,"

" _Baiklah, Ayah mau istirahat dulu. Sudah jam sembilan malam di sini. Salam hangat dari Ayah dan Ibu,_ "

"Baik, Yah,"

Fang menekan tombol merah di telefon _wireless_ tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK

Fang menengok ke arah pintu. Terlihat BoBoiBoy membuka pintu, lalu menutupnya lagi. Tangannya meletakkan sepatu di rak samping jendela. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan langkahnya gontai.

Kebetulan sekali Fang sedang mencari BoBoiBoy. Bocah bertopi itu dengan mudahnya muncul di hadapannya.

BoBoiBoy terus diam seraya berjalan menuju tangga sampai Fang membuka mulutnya.

"BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah Fang. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Dari mana?"

BoBoiBoy menghela nafas, kemudian ia senyum.

"Hari ini aku latihan sepak bola, Kak,"

"Bukankah jadwal latihan kau setiap hari jumat?" selidik pemilik jam kuasa bayangan tersebut.

"Eh, sepertinya Kak Fang belum tahu ya?"

Fang dan Ochobot lalu saling lempar pandang.

"Tahu apa?" tanya Ochobot.

"Begini, Kak,"

BoBoiBoy meletakkan tasnya di sofa. Ia lalu menarik kursi dari meja makan lalu meletakkannya di samping Fang yang sedang duduk di kursi dari meja makan juga.

"Sekolah kita terpilih untuk mengikuti lomba sepak bola tingkat nasional. Setelah sekolah menang di tingkat nasional, sekolah akan bertanding lagi di tingkat ASEAN," jelas BoBoiBoy bersemangat.

"Wuuiiiih, kereeen," celetuk Ochobot.

"Terbaiklah, Ochobot. Kalau aku dan tim aku menang di tingkat nasional, kami akan mendapatkan piala, beasiswa, dan _gala dinner_ bersama pemain sepak bola malaysia!"

"APA?! WAAAAA BOBOIBOY AKU JUGA MAUUUUUU!" teriak Ochobot.

"Aku juga mau lah, Ochobot. Aiih senangnyaaaa,"

"KAU HARUS MEMENANGKAN PERTANDINGAN ITU, BOBOIBOY!"

Fang hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot. Fang jelas-jelas tidak tertarik dengan sepak bola. Karena ia sudah mempunyai olahraga favorit, yaitu bola basket.

"Kembali ke topik awal, jadi kenapa kau hari ini pulang lambat?" tanya Fang.

"Jadi, untuk mempersiapkan itu semua, aku dan tim akan berlatih bersama _coach_ setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah,"

"Hah?! Setiap hari?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk.

"Kau yakin bisa?"

"Tentu saja!"

Fang beranjak dari kursi. Pemuda itu berjalan memunggungi BoBoiBoy.

"Kau yakin secara mental. Fisik bagaimana?" ucap Fang datar.

"Maksud Kak Fang? Tentu saja fisikku akan bagus jika berlatih terus," ucap BoBoiBoy menganggap pertanyaan Fang ialah lelucon.

"Kau tidak ingat kah, kau sedang sakit?"

"Oh, itu,"

Fang membalikkan badan dengan cepat. Ia berjalan ke arah BoBoiBoy dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau sudah kemoterapi hari ini?"

BoBoiBoy sedikit melonjak mendengar pertanyaan yang muncul dari mulut dingin Fang. Ia baru ingat, ia keasikan latihan sampai melupakan jadwal kemoterapinya. Apa mungkin ia bosan dengan hawa rumah sakit? Lalu ia betah berada di lapangan untuk menghirup hawa segar?

"Sudah berapa butir obat yang kau minum?"

BoBoiBoy merasa dipojokkan oleh Fang. Selain lupa kemoterapi, ia juga melupakan aktivitasnya sehari-hari untuk menelan tiga macam butir obat.

"Aku sudah makan siang kok,"

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan," ketus Fang.

"Yaaah, intinya aku minum obat untuk mendapatkan energi kembali kan? Yasudah sama saja kalau aku sudah makan," balas BoBoiBoy sedikit asal.

Sayangnya jawabanmu kurang logis, BoBoiBoy.

"Apa kata dr. Tadashi nanti kalau kau belum melakukan kemoterapi dan meminum obatmu?"

"Itu urusanku dengan dr. Tadashi. Sudahlah. Aku mau mandi dulu. Gerah nih sehabis latihan," ucap BoBoiBoy lalu ia meninggalkan Fang dan Ochobot yang diam terpaku melihat BoBoiBoy.

"Hei! Aku belum selesai bicara! Jangan lupa kau harus minum obat sekarang,"

222

Aroma _Chicken Wing Barbeque_ yang sedang dimasak oleh Fang, menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Senyum terulas sempurna di wajah pemuda itu karena pada akhirnya ia bisa meluangkan banyak waktu untuk memasak makan malam yang begitu lezat. Celemek kotak-kotak dengan motif warna putih-ungu terpasang manis di tubuhnya. Jika para fansnya di sini, mungkin beberapa dari mereka sudah mimisan terlebih dahulu karena melihat pujaan hatinya bisa menjadi koki handal, atau sebutan lain bagi mereka ialah suami idaman.

Fang memang tidak jago-jago amat memasak. Mungkin ini murni sifat keturunan dari sang Ibu. Melihat Ibunya sangat sibuk dan jarang memasak di rumah, membuat tangan Fang gatal ingin menyentuh beberapa alat masak di dapur.

 _Well_ , orangtuanya sedang pergi. Jadi ini mungkin saatnya ia bebas beraktivitas di dapur.

Ochobot menata dua piring yang sudah terisi nasi di atas meja. Malam ini Fang menyuruh Ochobot untuk menyiapkan alat-alat makan malam tanpa memasak sedikitpun. Ochobot tidak bisa menolak perintah Fang kaarena pemuda itu sudah memberi tatapan dingin kepada Ochobot terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, sudah selesai,"

Fang dengan hati-hati meletakkan piring yang berisi beberapa _Chicken Wing Barbeque_ di atas meja. Setelah menempatkan di posisi yang pas, ia segera melepaskan celemek lalu memberikannya kepada Ochobot.

"Aku panggil BoBoiBoy dulu,"

Fang melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya. Pintu berwarna coklat dengan gagang berwarna perak.

"BoBoiBoy, ayo makan malam,"

Hening sesaat.

"BoBoiBoy?"

Tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Fang membuka pintu di hadapannya. _Bingo_! Pintunya tidak terkunci.

Terlihat BoBoiBoy di atas kasur yang baru saja merubah posisinya dari berbaring menjadi duduk.

"Eh, Kak Fang? Kenapa?" ujar BoBoiBoy sambil mengusap-usap pelan matanya.

"Masih nanya lagi. Sudah jam makan malam nih," dengus Fang.

"Oh hehehe. Baiklah,"

Fang berjalan sampai ia berada di ambang pintu.

Ia sedikit kesal karena BoBoiBoy belum menysulnya.

"Cepatlah!"

Fang membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap bocah bertopi terbalik tersebut.

BoBoiBoy memandang bingung ke arah lantai yang dilapisi karpet bergambar dinosaurus kesukaannya.

"Ada apa?"

BoBoiBoy mengayunkan kakinya dari atas kasur. Telapak kakinya menapak di atas karpet tersebut. Badannya perlahan bangkit dari kasur empuknya.

Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kaku menyelimuti kakinya. Dengan cepat, BoBoiBoy terjatuh dengan posisi kedua lengan tangan mendarat terlebih dahulu.

Fang sedikit membulatkan matanya ketika BoBoiBoy terjatuh lalu menopang berat badannya dengan tumpuan sikut.

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut perlahan menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy melepaskan tumpuan sikutnya dari karpet. Bangkit lalu berusaha berdiri dengan tegak dan badan yang sedikit gemetar.

Kaki kanannya melangkah pelan, disusul kaki kirinya. Namun gagal dan akhirnya BoBoiBoy nyaris terjatuh lagi jika ia tidak dibantu Fang saat ini.

Fang menahan lengan kanan BoBoiBoy dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan lengan kiri BoBoiBoy.

Badan BoBoiBoy sedikit bergetar, diikuti dengan napas yang sedikit memburu. Keringat tipis mulai tampak dari dahi BoBoiBoy.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Fang datar, menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

"Kaku,"

Pandangan mata BoBoiBoy lurus ke depan.

"A-aku lupa-"

" -cara berjalan,"

Rasa panik Fang segera mendominasi dalam dirinya. Alzheimer itu kambuh.

"Coba dulu. Langkahkan kaki kirimu," perintah Fang.

BoBoiBoy mencoba menggerakkan kakinya. Ketika kakinya sudah berpijak pada lantai di depannya, kakinya malah menekuk membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Dengan kata lain, ia sedikit lagi akan duduk di lantai kalau Fang tidak semakin memperkuat menahan badan BoBoiBoy.

"Kak Fang, a-aku-"

"Tenanglah. Ayo duduk di kasur lagi,"

Fang membantu BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju kasurnya.

"Tunggu di sini," ucap Fang setelah BoBoiBoy duduk di atas kasurnya.

Pemuda itu lalu menghubungi Ochobot melalui jam kuasanya.

"Ochobot, buatkan bubur untuk BoBoiBoy. Lalu bawakan nasi dan lauk makan malam ke kamar BoBoiBoy," ujar Fang ketika Ochobot muncul di layar transparan.

" _Baik, Bos_ ,"

"Haaaah? Bubur? Aku bukan anak bayi, Kak Faaaangg~" rengek BoBoiBoy.

"Diamlah. Mana obatmu?"

BoBoiBoy menunjukkan tiga botol obat yang terpajang manis di meja kecil samping kasurnya. Fang segera meraih botol obat tersebut.

Fang lalu duduk di samping adiknya tersebut.

"Biar kutebak. Kau lupa membawa botol-botol ini," cetus Fang.

"Ehehehe, maaf," balas BoBoiBoy cengengesan sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Besok aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus selalu membawa obat ini dan tetap pergi ke rumah sakit untuk kemoterapi,"

"Aku malas, Kak,"

"Berani melanggar, aku akan blokir kartu ATM-mu,"

Mendengar kata kartu ATM dari mulut Fang, membuat BoBoiBoy sedikit panik. Ia tidak rela uang tabungannya yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak kelas satu SD, diblokir oleh kakaknya begitu saja. Mungkin yang lebih parah lagi, Fang akan menguras uangnya.

"Hentikan pikiran negatifmu! Aku tidak sekejam itu menguras uang orang," ketus Fang.

"Akh, baiklah. Baiikkk," balas BoBoiBoy pasrah.

"Makanan datang," ucap Ochobot yang memasuki kamar BoBoiBoy sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sepiring bubur, nasi, dan _Chicken Wing Barbeque_ serta dua gelas air putih.

"Nih, makan!" ujar Fang menyodorkan sepiring nasi kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak mau ah, itu buat Kak Fang saja,"

Jawaban BoBoiBoy hanya disambut dengan _facepalm_ Fang dan Ochobot.

"Ehehe, bercanda. Maaf," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengingat ancaman Fang tadi.

Fang hanya tersenyum berusaha menahan tawa.

Suara dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring. BoBoiBoy merasakan hambar yang luar biasa ketika memasukkan bubur ke dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap iri ke arah kakaknya yang sepertinya menikmati _Chicken Wing Barbeque_ itu. Aromanya saja enak, bagaimana rasanya?

BoBoiBoy tahu, alzheimernya sedang kambuh. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak boleh makan selain bubur.

BoBoiBoy menusukkan _Chicken Wing Barbeque_ dengan garpu di tangannya. Setelah itu disambut dengan tatapan heran Fang.

"Kenapa? Aku juga mau kali," ucap BoBoiBoy lalu melahap ayam panggang tersebut.

Fang tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang.

222

Mungkin penyakitnya akan sembuh jika hari sudah berganti.

Tetapi malah menjadi kenyataan yang terbalik bagi BoBoiBoy.

Ruang kelas 5 Jujur menjadi sedikit tegang dengan adanya guru disiplin yang sedang berdiri memandang murid-muridnya dengan tatapan sedikit horor.

Ya, Cikgu Disiplin. Gosip beredar mengatakan beliau adalah mantan tentara yang pernah menjuarai pertandingan _boxing_. Setelah pensiun dari pertandingan _boxing_ , beliau berenang menjelajahi lautan sebanyak lima kali.

Gosip terbaru mengatakan, bahwa beliau menggantikan uratnya dengan kawat.

Jam pelajaran terakhir seharusnya menjadi ajang kesenangan bagi para murid untuk menunggu bel pulang. Tetapi lain dengan situasi ini, Cikgu Disiplin tidak menyukai para murid yang sudah keluar kelas sebelum bel pulang berbunyi.

Para murid dipaksakan serius mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari Cikgu Disiplin. Mata mereka harus fokus ke arah sumber bicara. Badan dengan posisi tegap dan kedua tangan dilipat rapi di atas meja.

BoBoiBoy sudah tidak bisa menahan posisi ini. Kepalanya sedikit pening dan pandangannya sudah mulai berkunang-kunang. Ditambah dengan mual di perutnya. Keringat mulai membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sedikit kedinginan karena AC di ruang kelas itu bersuhu cukup dingin. BoBoiBoy menghirup dan mengeluarkan napas secara terputus-putus.

Gopal yang berada di samping BoBoiBoy, sedari tadi berusaha mencuri pandang ke arah sahabatnya tersebut. Gopal merasakan firasat yang tidak bagus. Ia melihat badan BoBoiBoy bergerak naik turun diiringi dengan hembusan napas. Mata BoBoiBoy sedari tadi berkejap-kejap.

Ketika Cikgu Disiplin membelakangi para murid untuk menulis di papan tulis, Gopal segera menggunakan kesempatan emas ini.

"BoBoiBoy!" panggil Gopal dengan suara serendah mungkin.

BoBoiBoy menengok ke arah Gopal. Gopal melihat wajah BoBoiBoy pucat layaknya mayat hidup di film horor yang sering ia tonton.

"K-kau kenapa, BoBoiBoy?" ujar Gopal khawatir.

"Entahlah, kepalaku sedikit pening," balas BoBoiBoy dengan suara parau.

"Kau harus minta izin untuk ke UKS!"

"Tapi, Cikgu Disiplin..." ucap BoBoiBoy ragu seraya menengok ke arah Cikgu Disiplin yang sedang menulis.

Satu hal lagi, para murid dilarang berbicara kecuali mereka ditanya oleh Cikgu Disiplin.

"Sudahlah, coba dulu," ucap Gopal mendesak.

BoBoiBoy menatap Cikgu Disiplin dengan pandangan takut. Benar kata Gopal, ia harus ke UKS sekarang juga. BoBoiBoy benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi suhu dingin di ruangan ini.

Kepala BoBoiBoy mulai berat. Dengan usaha, ia mengangkat tangannya setinggi mungkin.

"Cikgu,"

Seluruh murid kelas 5 jujur serentak menatap ke arah BoBoiBoy. Pikiran mereka langsung beragam. Ada yang menganggap BoBoiBoy itu berani, ada yang hanya mengatakan 'wow', atau ada yang hanya berdecak.

Layaknya _slow motion_ , Cikgu Disiplin segera berbalik badan. Mata elangnya langsung terfokus ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Bolehkah saya izin keluar untuk ke ruangan UKS?" ucap BoBoiBoy penuh keraguan.

Ekspresi wajah Cikgu Disiplin semakin mengeras, membuat seluruh murid tidak berani menatap guru mereka, dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka semua dari BoBoiBoy.

"Apa hakmu untuk keluar kelas dan menuju ruang UKS?" ucap Cikgu Disiplin dengan nada setengah marah.

Sedetik kemudian, BoBoiBoy hanya membungkam. Ia menurunkan tangannya dengan perlahan. Tubuhnya mulai lemas dan semakin kedinginan.

"Bukankah sebelum jam pelajaran ini, seluruh murid diberikan waktu untuk beristirahat? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan waktu tersebut untuk ke UKS?" ucap Cikgu Disiplin dengan suara datar, namun terdengar menohok di telinga murid-murid.

Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Cikgu Disiplin. Tetapi waktu istirahat, BoBoiBoy tidak merasakan sakit apapun. Jadi, untuk apa dia pergi ke UKS saat itu?

"Sekalian saja kau tidak usah masuk pelajaran ini. Pelajaran kedisiplinan ini sangatlah penting untuk kita semua. Jadi, jangan ada yang berani lagi untuk keluar kelas sekarang juga!" ucap Cikgu Disiplin lalu membalikkan badan lagi ke arah papan tulis untuk menulis materi baru.

BoBoiBoy semakin pasrah. Giginya sudah mulai bergetar dan menabrak satu sama lain. Kepalanya ia baringkan di atas lipatan kedua tangannya. Masa bodo jika Cikgu Disiplin akan melempari penghapus papan tulis mengenai kepalanya. Ia sudah lelah. Kedua matanya perlahan menutup, tetapi telinganya masih mendengar penjelasan Cikgu Disiplin.

Melihat BoBoiBoy semakin lemah, membuat Gopal tidak tahan. Akhirnya ia berdiri dari kursinya, membuat suara gesekan antara kaki besi kursi dengan permukaan lantai. Sekali lagi, para murid serentak menatap Gopal. Kepala mereka masing-masing dipenuhi pertanyaan akan kelakuan Gopal.

"Cikgu, BoBoiBoy sedang sakit. Bolehlah saya antarkan dia ke UKS," ucap Gopal dengan lantang.

Teman-temannya tidak percaya dengan Gopal yang terkenal penakut itu, berani mengacungkan tangan kepada Cikgu Disiplin.

Gopal sendiri tahu, resiko perbuatannya ini akan mengurangi poinnya. Rasa khawatirnya kepada BoBoiBoy mengalahkan rasa takutnya kepada keganasan Cikgu Disiplin.

Cikgu Disiplin menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya. Dengan cepat, ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Gopal, kesal karena sekali lagi pekerjaannya diinterupsi. Matanya menyorot penuh kemarahan disertai kening yang mengerut.

"Ada apa lagi?! Beri alasan kepada saya bahwa temanmu itu benar-benar sakit!" gertak Cikgu Disiplin.

Gopal menatap takut-takut ke arah guru di hadapannya. Ia kemudian menghampiri BoBoiBoy yang sudah terkulai lemas di mejanya.

Gopal menyentuh lengan BoBoiBoy. Lengannya sedingin es.

"Kalau Cikgu tidak percaya kepadaku, silahkan periksa BoBoiBoy," ujar Gopal dengan nada agak menantang namun masih ketakutan. Setelah itu, murid-murid di kelas hanya menarik napas.

Cikgu Disiplin memandang Gopal dengan tatapan saya-akan-hukum-anda-jika-anda-terbukti-bohong.

Wajah sang guru berubah lunak ketika ia menyentuh lengan si anak sakit tersebut.

"BoBoiBoy, angkat kepalamu!" perintah Cikgu Disiplin.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat kepalanya dengan perlahan. Cikgu Disiplin sedikit kaget melihat wajah pucat BoBoiBoy disertai keringat yang membasahi nyaris seluruh wajahnya. Seketika kelas 5 jujur menjadi sedikit ribut, sibuk berbisik mengenai BoBoiBoy dan Cikgu Disiplin.

"Baiklah. Bawa BoBoiBoy ke ruang UKS!"

Setelah mendengar kabar baik tersebut, Gopal sedikit bersorak. Ia lalu membantu BoBoiBoy untuk bangun dari kursinya.

"T-terima kasih, Gopal," ucap BoBoiBoy nyaris berbisik.

Gopal hanya tersenyum. Stanley bangkit dari kursinya dan turut membantu BoBoiBoy. Senyum lemah langsung terukir di wajah BoBoiBoy. Ia bersyukur karena mempunyai teman-teman yang siap membantunya.

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kelas, dibantu Gopal dan Stanley. Pening di kepalanya semakin bertambah dan mual di perutnya juga belum menghilang. Ia merasa seperti seorang lansia yang ingin menyebrang jalan raya yang begitu ramai.

Ying bergegas membukakan pintu kelas. Sinar matahari terik langsung memasuki ruang kelas. Pandangan BoBoiBoy semakin berkunang-kunang. Ia merasakan benda keras menghantam kepalanya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu menahan beban berat.

Terakhir kali yang ia dengar ialah teriakan histeris teman-teman memanggil namanya.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

222

KRING! KRING!

"Banguuuun! Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

"Terima kasih, Cikgu!"

"Sama-sama murid-murid,"

Suara bel pulang yang berasal dari dewa keberuntungan -menurut murid kelas 6- sudah berbunyi. Para manusia berseragam di kelas 6 Disiplin memberontak keluar dari ruangan penuh kejenuhan ini.

Tidak dengan beberapa murid di dalam kelas yang masih santai membereskan barangnya atau menunggu segerombolan manusia keluar dari kelas.

Fang masih berkutat dengan bukunya, me- _review_ penjelasan guru di kelasnya tadi. Yaya masih bersantai memasuki barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Hei, ayo kita pulang, Fang! Gak usah sok-sokan baca buku deh. Aku tahu kau ingin cepat-cepat di rumah sekarang," Yaya mengajak Fang sekaligus mencibirnya.

Fang mengarahkan bola matanya ke arah Yaya dengan malas.

"Nanti lah. Duluan saja,"

Yaya mendengus pasrah.

"Kak Yaya! Kak Yaya!"

Yaya menoleh. Terlihat dua anak perempuan yang sepertinya adik kelas memanggil-manggil seraya berlarian menuju Yaya. Dua anak perempuan itu mengenakan seragam sekolah rendah pulau rintis dengan tambahan atribut dokter kecil.

"Ya, ada apa?" ucap Yaya ramah kepada adik-adik kelasnya.

"Kak Yaya dipanggil Kak Gopal di ruang UKS sekarang,"

Yaya memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Pasti hari ini Gopal makan yang aneh-aneh, lalu perutnya mulai bermasalah. Biasanya, Gopal dengan manja memanggil teman-temannya untuk menemaninya di ruang UKS.

"Pasti Gopal sakit perut la-"

"Katanya darurat. Kak Bobi... Boboi... ah tidak tahulah namanya siapa! Lupa! Pingsan pada saat jam pelajaran,"

"Ih, namanya Kak BoBoiBoy lah, yang imut ituuuu,"

"Ohya? Nah iya tuh Kak. Namanya Kak BoBoiBoy,"

Seketika garis senyuman Yaya melengkung ke bawah. Fang langsung menengok cepat ke arah dua adik kelas tersebut. Fang dan Yaya menatap serius ke arah dua adik kelasnya.

"Eh, maaf. Kita memotong perkataan Kak Yaya tadi yaa?" ucap salah satu adik kelas tersebut dengan tampang bersalah.

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang salah! Benarkah BoBoiBoy berada di UKS sekarang?" ucap Fang memastikan.

"Iya, Kak,"

Fang langsung memasukkan barang-barang di atas mejanya ke dalam tas selempangnya dengan asal-asalan. Lalu berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang UKS.

"Ah, terima kasih atas infonya, dik," ucap Yaya lalu segera menyusul Fang.

"Sama-sama, Kak,"

"Hmm, segitu darurat kah?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku beruntung bisa ketemu Kak Fang tadi. Kyaaaa!"

222

"Dok, tekanan darahnya menurun,"

"Detak jantungnya belum normal, dok,"

Dokter Tadashi terus berkonsentrasi memeriksa BoBoiBoy dan mengintruksi langkah selanjutnya kepada rekan-rekannya, dr. Seok Jin dan suster Rini.

Setelah menerima rujukan dari UKS Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis, dr. Tadashi dengan segera memeriksa BoBoiBoy.

Sementara itu di luar ruangan UGD, Fang berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapan Ying dan Gopal yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu. Yaya bersender pada dinding rumah sakit dengan posisi salah satu telapak kaki menempel di dinding dan tangannya di bawah dagu.

Setelah Ying menceritakan kejadian tadi, Yaya dan Fang hanya mengangguk -tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya inilah yang bisa mereka lakukan sambil menunggu dr. Tadashi keluar dari ruangan dimana BoBoiBoy sedang berjuang melawan kankernya.

Krek!

Pintu ruang UGD terbuka, menampilkan dr. Tadashi. Fang segera menatap ke arah dokter muda itu.

"Masuklah," ucap dr. Tadashi kepada Fang, Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal.

Fang dan teman-temannya masuk. Terlihat BoBoiBoy dengan mata sayu dan wajah pucat memandang mereka semua. Napas lega beriringan di antara anak-anak itu setelah melihat temannya yang sudah sadar.

"Hai, Ah Meng! Wah, ada acara apa nih kalian semua kumpul bersama?" ucap BoBoiBoy ceria.

Kabar bahagia yang baru saja mereka dapat, memudar segera.

"BoBoiBoy... lupa... dengan nama kita," ucap Ying gemetar.

"Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu di luar?" dr. Tadashi menyentuh pundak Fang.

Fang mengangguk.

"Aku titip dia sebentar," ucap Fang kepada Gopal sebelum ia menyusul dr. Tadashi.

Pintu UGD kemudian ditutup.

"Bagaimana ini? Alzheimer itu semakin merambat. Apakah dia rutin meminum obat? Kemarin saja dia absen dari kemoterapi," ujar dr. Tadashi bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak setiap hari aku melihat dia terus, dok,"

"Kau harus menjaga adikmu ekstra keras,"

"Tidak mungkin aku bisa mengawasi dia setiap waktu, dok!"

"..."

"..."

Fang dan dr. Tadashi terus berdebat. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa dari kejauhan ada empat mata yang mengawasi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan sebuah alat canggih.

"Bos, ternyata BoBoiBoy-"

"Probe, ada perubahan rencana!" Adu Du mengacungkan tangannya di depan wajah Probe untuk menghentikan kelanjutan pernyataan yang akan keluar dari mulut sang robot ungu sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Kenapa? Makin gaje? Iye gue tau.**

 **Hmm, sepertinya ada yang meng-** ** _add_** **saya di facebook dan mem-** ** _follow_** **saya di instagram, yaa?**

 **Jadi gini, bukannya saya males konfirm kalian atau** ** _follow_** **kalian balik. Alangkah baiknya, kalian** ** _intro_** **atau perkenalkan diri kepada saya terlebih dahulu supaya saya tahu kalian. Setelah kalian** ** _intro_** **lewat message atau comment, pasti saya konfirm dan follow balik ^^.**

 **Tinggalkan review kalian peuliiisssss. Kata-kata kalian menyemangatkan Author yang terpencil ini :")**

 **Silent reader, please just give me one word!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Rasanya, perkataan dr. Tadashi tempo lalu ada benarnya._**

 ** _Mungkin seharusnya aku mengawasinya. Aku benar-benar risau melihat kondisi adikku yang semakin lama semakin memburuk. BoBoiBoy bahkan nyaris seperti penderita amnesia. Ia bukanlah adikku yang sehat seperti dulu. Ia bukanlah adikku yang selalu memanggil namaku dengan tepat. Ia terkadang mudah marah dan dingin, seperti sifat elemennya, Halilintar. Ia selalu memaksa untuk ceria, padahal aku tahu bahwa ia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya, seperti Taufan. Ia terkadang sok dewasa dan mungkin sok kuat jika berhadapan denganku, seperti Gempa._**

 ** _Hari demi hari berganti, aku mulai disibukkan dengan kegiatan mengikuti try out persiapan ujian nasional dan latihan pentas seni perpisahan sekolah dasar pulau rintis. Aku terpilih sebagai pemain gitar akustik yang mengiringi Yaya bernyanyi nanti di atas panggung._**

 ** _Aku semakin sibuk. BoBoiBoy semakin lemah._**

-Fang-

222

 ** _Mungkin lebih baik aku mati._**

 ** _Tapi itu tidak masuk di akal. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mati, sudah banyak hal yang kupikirkan sampai nyaris membuat kepalaku pecah. Aku tidak ingin Adu Du menguasai bumi dengan tamak. Aku tidak mau Ibu dan Ayah menangis ricuh. Aku masih ingin berada di dekat Kak Fang, bermain bersama Gopal, tertawa bersama Ying, dan mendengar nasihat dari Kak Yaya. Aku perlahan tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatan elemenku. Kata Kak Fang, sifat mereka_** ** _-_** ** _Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa_** ** _-_** ** _keluar begitu saja tanpa aku sadari. Beruntung Adu Du belum muncul sampai sekarang bak ditelan bumi._**

 ** _Hari demi hari berganti, aku selalu merasakan dadaku yang berat, pening di kepala, dan darah yang keluar begitu saja dari hidungku. Bahkan kata Gopal, aku sering pingsan di tengah-tengah aktivitas._**

 ** _Aku semakin lemah. Kak Fang semakin repot mengurusiku._**

-BoBoiBoy-

222

SHUUUT!

DUK!

" _Nice shoot_ , Fang!"

"Terima kasih, Amardeep!"

Fang segera menangkap bola basket yang baru saja ia jebolkan ke dalam _ring_. Ia lalu berlari seraya men _dribble_ beberapa kali di atas tanah lapang yang ditutupi aspal. Teman sekelasnya, Amardeep berlari menyusul Fang.

"Semangat, Kak Fang!"

Seketika terdengar suara gesekan antara dasar sepatu dengan tanah lapang. Fang menghentikan lariannya. Bola basket tertahan di tangannya. Amardeep yang berlari di belakang Fang, terpaksa berhenti dan akhirnya menubruk punggung Fang. Untung saja pemuda bersurai raven itu tidak jatuh. Amardeep lalu menggerutu tidak jelas ke arah Fang.

Fang menatap tajam ke arah sumber suara.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

Bocah yang ditatapnya hanya mengernyit heran.

"Heh? Untuk menyemangati Kak Fang lah!"

"Kau harusnya pulang lalu beristirahat, BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy memutar bola mata cuek.

"Aku sudah kemoterapi hari ini kok, Kak. Jadi, jangan khawatir!"

Fang menghela napas. Ia melempar bola basket ke arah Amardeep. Amardeep menangkapnya.

"Aku pulang duluan, Amardeep," ujar Fang lalu menyampirkan tas selempangnya ke pundaknya.

"Oke, bos!"

"Yaaaah, kok pulaaang? _Shoot_ Kak Fang tadi keren sekaliiii. Aku mau lihat lagiii," rengek BoBoiBoy.

"Berisik kau."

Fang dan BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Matahari menunjukkan warna jingga.

TAP TAP TAP!

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Langkah Fang dan BoBoiBoy berhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan berhijab merah muda menghampiri mereka.

"Kau kemana saja tadi? Harusnya kita latihan untuk perpisahan nanti," omel perempuan tersebut.

Fang hanya memandang perempuan itu malas. BoBoiBoy hanya berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Main basket di lapangan," balas Fang datar.

"Lalu kapan latihannya? Aku tidak bisa tampil kalau tidak ada kau."

"Aku malas, Yaya."

Lalu terjadilah perdebatan diantara Fang dan Yaya yang akhirnya membuat BoBoiBoy melepaskan tawanya.

222

Setelah melewati sedikit debat dari Yaya, akhirnya Fang bisa juga pulang bersama BoBoiboy. Mereka berjalan lalu bertemu dengan seorang remaja perempuan bersurai pirang yang sedang kebingungan di dekat pohon.

Remaja perempuan itu menatap mereka berdua, seolah-olah mengharapkan bantuan dari mereka. Fang mengisyaratkan BoBoiBoy untuk cuek saja dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

BoBoiBoy menggeleng kepala, lalu menghampiri remaja perempuan tersebut.

"Ada apa ya, Kak?" tanya BoBoiBoy memandang heran remaja tersebut.

"Miaaawww..."

Terdengar suara kucing, membuat BoBoiBoy mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas pohon. Kucing lucu itu terlihat ketakutan sekaligus was-was.

" _You can see what's my problem now? Please help me_ ," ujar perempuan tersebut.

"Eh?"

BoBoiBoy cengo mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari remaja bule tersebut. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna arti pembicaraannya karena remaja itu berbicara dengan sangat cepat.

"Maksudnya, dia minta tolong untuk menurunkan kucing peliharaannya di atas pohon sana," ucap Fang yang berada di belakang BoBoiBoy.

"Oh, gitu. Hehehe," balas BoBoiBoy seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Fang memutar bola mata. Ia sedikit kesal dengan adiknya yang masih tidak paham dengan bahasa inggris.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu Kakak," ucap BoBoiBoy sopan.

Remaja itu akhirnya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk semangat.

"PUSARAN ANGIN!"

Pusaran angin topan kecil keluar dari tangan BoBoiBoy. Lalu pusaran angin itu bergerak mengikuti arah tangan BoBoiBoy yang menuju ke atas pohon. Awalnya kucing itu memberontak tidak mau mendekati pusaran angin yang terlihat menakutkan baginya. Namun, karena remaja tersebut membujuk kucingnya-yang BoBoiBoy sendiri tidak tahu apa terjemahan perkataan bujukannya -untuk menurutinya, kucing itu akhirnya melompat di atas pusaran angin.

Pusaran angin perlahan turun dan menghilang. Kucing itu mendarat selamat di pelukan majikannya.

" _Kyaaa! Thank you very much, boys! You guys save my kitty_ ," sorak remaja tersebut.

Melihat majikannya senang, kucing peliharaan itu ikut mengeong bahagia seraya menatap BoBoiBoy.

"Jangan nakal lagi ya. Ikutin perintah majikanmu. Sampai jumpa!" BoBoiBoy tersenyum dan mengelus kepala kucing itu sebelum ia meninggalkan remaja itu.

"Cih. Membuang waktu saja," gerutu Fang setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan remaja tersebut.

"Kasihan tau, Kak. Muka kakak itu sudah pasrah. Sepertinya tidak ada yang menolongnya sedari tadi."

"Ya, tapikan-"

Belum sempat Fang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, BoBoiBoy berlari menuju seorang pemuda paruh baya yang mereka kenal. Fang lalu menyusul BoBoiBoy dengan langkah malas.

"Selamat sore, Uncle Ah Beng!" BoBoiBoy menyapa kepada pemuda tersebut.

" _Haiya_ , selamat sore juga, BoBoiBoy. Kebetulan sekali kau di sini. Bisakah kau menolongku memperbaiki mesin pemotong rumputku? Sepertinya macet," Uncle Ah Beng menggaruk-garuk puncak kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya memandangi mesin pemotong rumputnya.

Fang berpikir bahwa Uncle Ah Beng ingin sekali BoBoiBoy memperbaiki mesin tersebut. Ia menggeram kesal karena waktu pulangnya akan terbuang percuma.

"Uuumm..."

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Katakan kepada Uncle Ah Beng bahwa kau tidak bisa memperbaiki mesinnya," bisik Fang kepada BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat salah satu alisnya sambil memandang Fang.

"Ah, aku yakin ini hanya sebentar, Kak Fang," BoBoiBoy sepertinya paham dengan keluhan Fang.

BoBoiBoy segera memeriksa mesin pemotong rumput milik Uncle Ah Beng yang berada di dekat mereka.

"Sepertinya ada masalah di bagian dalam mesinnya."

"Mungkinkah mesinku kekurangan listrik?"

Fang semakin menggerutu dalam hati. Warna merah menghiasi seluruh wajahnya.

'Kalau sudah tau kekurangan listrik kenapa tidak diisi ulang sendiri saja?!' batin Fang.

"Mungkin saja," BoBoiBoy mengangkat bahunya.

"ALIRAN PETIR!"

BoBoiBoy mengulurkan tangannya ke arah mesin pemotong rumput. Terlihat aliran listrik berwarna kuning muncul dari telapak tangan BoBoiBoy.

Aliran listrik itu memasuki bagian dalam mesin tersebut. Seketika mesin itu menyalakan lampu, tanda bahwa mesin pemotong rumput siap bekerja.

"Sepertinya mesinmu sudah kembali normal, Uncle Ah Beng," BoBoiBoy tersenyum manis.

"Waaaa, terima kasih, BoBoiBoy!" Uncle Ah Beng memekik kegirangan.

"Sama-sa-"

Sebelum BoBoiBoy menyelesaikan balasannya, Fang sudah menarik tangannya terlebih dahulu lalu berjalan menjauhi rumah Uncle Ah Beng. BoBoiBoy melambaikan tangan ke arah Uncle Ah Beng seraya mengucapkan kata 'maaf, BoBoiBoy duluan,' tanpa suara. Uncle Ah Beng mengangguk mengerti dan membalas lambaian tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Huh, buang-buang waktu saja. Ayolah, hari sudah semakin sore," gerutu Fang sambil terus menarik tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Kak Fang, aku menolong tetangga kita loooh. Hanya sebentar," balas BoBoiBoy.

Sebuah suara menganggu percakapan kecil antara BoBoiBoy dengan Fang.

"BoBoiBoy! Nak BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy dan Fang segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Itu Mak Cik Kantin, ibu kantin di sekolah mereka.

BoBoiBoy melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Fang. Dengan cepat BoBoiBoy berlari menghampiri Mak Cik Kantin disusul Fang yang sudah marah tingkat hercules.

"Ada apa, Mak Cik?"

Mak Cik Kantin menatap tanah coklat yang ditumbuhi beberapa bunga kesayangannya. BoBoiBoy melihat tanah yang nyaris hancur lebur dan bunga yang berantakan dan tergeletak dimana-mana.

"Tanah yang akan kutumbuhi bunga hancur karena tikus tanah keluar dan pompa air di dalam tanah itu rusak. Tolong bantu Mak Cik ini memperbaiki tanah itu. Kau punya kekuatan tanah kan?" ucap Mak Cik Kantin dengan nada dramatis.

BoBoiBoy menatap ragu Mak Cik Kantin. Fang sedari tadi memberi isyarat untuk menolak permintaan Mak Cik Kantin karena ia ingin pulang sekarang.

"Oke, aku akan menggunakan kekuatan tanahku untuk membereskan ini," BoBoiBoy tersenyum kepada Mak Cik Kantin.

Rasanya Fang ingin menjedukkan kepalanya di atas tanah.

222

"Fang? Kau kenapa?"

Pertanyaan Ochobot sama sekali tidak membuat Fang menengokkan kepalanya menghadap robot kuning itu. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak bersahabat ditambah kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

BoBoiBoy yang sedang menuangkan sup di mangkuknya, menatap Fang sekilas.

"Tau tuh. Kak Fang ngambek karena aku menolong orang-orang."

BRAK!

"Bukan itu alasannya!" jerit Fang.

"Lalu?" tanya Ochobot _sweatdrop_.

Ochobot terbiasa dengan pemandangan Fang menggebrak meja. Makanya ia menilai itu adalah suatu kewajaran dari diri Fang.

"BoBoiBoy terlalu baik hati. Seharusnya kau menolak saja permintaan tolong orang-orang itu. Cih, masalahnya sangat sepele asal kau tahu, Ochobot. Anak baik hati ini terus saja melayani orang-orang padahal langit sudah gelap," jelas Fang berapi-api.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita menolong orang? Gak ada salahnya kan?" BoBoiBoy menyuapkan sesendok supnya ke mulutnya dengan santai.

"Arrgh! Kau tidak mengerti! Kau dalam kondisi sakit dan kau butuh pertolongan. Tapi kau masih saja menolong orang,"

"Aku tidak sakit, Kak Fang,"

"Lihat? Siapa sebenarnya yang butuh pertolongan?"

"Dan aku tidak butuh pertolongan,"

"Wajahmu saja sudah pucat pasi,"

Memang tidak bisa dihindari. Sejak sore tadi wajah BoBoiBoy pucat pasi. Fang sangat menyadari hal itu. BoBoiBoy masih dalam keadaan _drop_ walaupun sudah kemo. Ia membutuhkan banyak istirahat.

Sebelum perang berlanjut di meja makan, Ochobot harus menghentikannya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Berhenti bertengkar. Harusnya kau mendengarkan kata Kak Fang, BoBoiBoy," ucap Ochobot.

"Lalu untuk apa aku punya jam kuasa jika tidak digunakan untuk menolong orang, Ochobot?" BoBoiBoy sedikit tidak menerima pembelaan Ochobot untuk kakaknya.

"Untuk sementara, jangan gunakan kekuatan elemenmu dulu jika keadaan tidak betul-betul darurat."

"Darurat itu seperti apa?" BoBoiBoy bertanya dengan nada sinis.

Baru saja Ochobot ingin menjawab, BoBoiBoy sudah terlebih dahulu beranjak dari kursi di ruang makan.

BoBoiBoy merasa bahwa ia memang dibutuhkan orang-orang semenjak ia mendapat jam kuasa dari Ochobot. Ia hanya kesal kepada kakaknya dan robot itu karena tidak mendukung BoBoiBoy.

Memang kondisinya lemah dan payah. Tapi selama ia masih bisa berdiri, ia akan menolong orang di sekitarnya.

Telapak kaki BoBoiBoy menginjak anak tangga pertama. BoBoiBoy merasakan waktu berhenti sejenak. Saluran pernapasan di hidung BoBoiBoy berhenti seperti ada sesuatu yang menyumbat. Dengan segera ia membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen sebisa mungkin. Tangannya ia tempelkan di dadanya, menahan sakit yang terasa di paru-parunya. Punggungnya menempel di tembok, tubuhnya merosot, dan ia duduk di anak tangga pertama. Berusaha menstabilkan pernapasannya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau harusnya istirahat."

BoBoiBoy mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Fang yang menampilkan ekspresi datar. BoBoiBoy menatap sebal ke arah kakaknya.

Perlahan oksigen memasuki hidungnya dengan lembut. Paru-parunya sudah tidak memberontak seperti tadi. BoBoiBoy menarik napas lega.

"Adiknya lagi kesusahan bukannya bantuin," semprot BoBoiBoy.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya cuek. BoBoiBoy menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia akan beristirahat di kamarnya, menuruti permintaan dari kakaknya yang manis. BoBoiBoy mencibir ketika kata 'kakaknya yang manis' melintas di pikirannya.

Ekspresi dingin Fang berubah menjadi murung. Ochobot segera merangkul pundak pemuda itu.

"Aku harap BoBoiBoy baik-baik saja." Fang masih mencemaskan BoBoiBoy. Takut-takut anak itu akan kesakitan lagi di kamarnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Fang. BoBoiBoy sudah merasa lebih baik. Aku yakin itu." Ochobot mengusap kedua pundak Fang dengan lembut.

Fang duduk di anak tangga. Ia menunduk frustasi, lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang tertutupi sarung tangan ungu _fingerless_. Ia benar-benar panik jika BoBoiBoy sudah kesakitan. Ia begitu panik melihat wajah BoBoiBoy yang pucat pasi dan bersusah payah mengambil oksigen. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, _live_ di matanya, bahwa adiknya yang bertopi dinosaurus itu sedang mengerang kesakitan, berharap Fang merangkulnya atau setidaknya menginstruksinya untuk tetap tenang dalam mengambil pernapasan.

Tapi Fang sudah keburu membeku melihat BoBoiBoy. Yang ia bisa lakukan ialah menatap BoBoiBoy dengan wajah penuh kebodohan.

222

"Haaaahhh..."

Dokter Tadashi menghembuskan napas lega ketika ia duduk di atas kursi empuk. Ia beberapa kali mengerutkan keningnya melihat isi kertas beserta lampiran-lampiran yang berada di atas meja.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti orang tua jika memberengut seperti itu,"

Dokter Tadashi menatap sebal rekannya, dr. Seok Jin . Yang ditatapnya hanya tertawa, lalu melemparkan kopi kaleng kepada dr. Tadashi.

"Terima kasih," Dokter Tadashi langsung membuka dan meminum isi kaleng itu.

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan sehingga memberengut seperti itu?" Dokter Seok Jin duduk di hadapan dr. Tadashi, lalu meneguk kopi kaleng miliknya.

Dokter Tadashi langsung menyodorkan kertas-kertas di atas mejanya ke hadapan dr. Seok Jin.

Dokter Seok Jin mengambil salah satu kertas yang disodorkan rekannya dan membacanya dengan saksama.

Seketika keningnya mengerut.

"Ada apa lagi dengan pasienmu yang bernama BoBoiBoy itu?"

Dokter Tadashi memalingkan wajahnya dari dr. Seok Jin. Ia memang benci membahas permasalahan berat tentang anak itu. Tetapi mau tak mau, ia harus berbagi juga dengan dokter lain.

"Entahlah, hasil diagnosa yang tertulis di sana membingungkan,"

"Membingungkan?"

"BoBoiBoy memang mengidap Alzheimer. Tetapi, gejalanya bercampur dengan gejala penderita kanker,"

" _Mwo_? Benarkah apa yang kau katakan, _Chingu_?" Dokter Seok Jin terlihat kaget.

"Sulit dipercaya, Seok Jin- _san_." Dokter Tadashi menjentikkan jarinya di depan dr. Seok Jin lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Dokter Tadashi berdiri di samping dr. Seok Jin. Dokter Tadashi menghidupkan komputer di atas mejanya. Ia lalu terlihat sibuk membuka beberapa file di dalam komputernya.

Ketika gambar hasil ronsen terpampang di hadapan mereka berdua, dr. Tadashi menunjukkan salah satu bagian otak dengan telunjuknya.

"Ini... hasil CT-Scan otak BoBoiBoy?" ucap dr. Seok Jin setelah membaca judul gambar tersebut.

 _Hasil CT-Scan Cerebrum atas nama pasien BoBoiBoy._

"Ya, hasil CT-Scan positif menunjukkan bahwa BoBoiBoy mengidap Alzheimer,"

Dokter Tadashi mengambil beberapa kertas di atas mejanya.

"Tetapi analisa di kertas juga membeberkan gejala yang muncul pada BoBoiBoy semenjak ia melakukan pemeriksaan di rumah sakit ini,"

Entah mengapa, dada dr. Tadashi menjadi berat untuk menjelaskan beberapa kondisi mengenai BoBoiBoy.

"Ada gejala-gejala yang memang merupakan dari Alzheimer. Tetapi, ada juga gejala seperti kanker,"

Dokter Tadashi memasang wajah murung, sedangkan dr. Seok Jin memasang wajah penasaran atas kelanjutan dari kata-kata dr. Tadashi.

"Aku sudah mencari-cari kanker dari gejala yang dialami BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy terkadang mimisan, tetapi bukan berarti ia mengidap kanker leukimia. Ia sering merasa pusing dan sakit kepala, tetapi di sini tertulis ia bersih dari kanker otak,"

"Woah! Ini sangat langka terjadi di sini." Dokter Seok Jin berdecak kagum.

Dokter Tadashi menatap tajam ke arah dr. Seok Jin. Ia tidak suka atas decakan yang dilontarkan rekannya itu. Sadar bahwa dr. Tadashi membenci decakannya, dr. Seok Jin lalu menggumamkan kata 'maaf'.

Dokter Seok Jin sadar bahwa penyakit berat bukan sesuatu yang harus dikagumi.

"Alzheimer memang langka, apalagi untuk bocah seperti dia. Tetapi kalau ini, kanker alzheimer, aku tidak pernah menemukannya dalam ilmu kedokteran,"

Dokter Seok Jin mengangguk. Setuju dengan perkataan dr. Tadashi. Dalam hati, ia juga merasa kasihan kepada BoBoiBoy yang harus mengidap penyakit seperti ini. Apalagi para dokter tidak mengetahui jenis gejala dan penyakit ini dengan tepat.

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti ruang kerja dr. Tadashi. Masing-masing kedua dokter itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Sampai sebuah ketukan lembut dari balik pintu memecah keheningan ruangan itu.

"Hei, dr. Tadashi! Hari ini aku mau melakukan kemo dan pemeriksaan."

Dokter Tadashi dan dr. Seok Jin tersentak dan segera melihat tamu mereka. BoBoiBoy dengan cerianya memasuki ruangan dr. Tadashi. Tak lupa ia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu.

Dokter Seok Jin menatap BoBoiBoy. Tubuhnya kurus dan wajahnya pucat, tetapi senyum di wajahnya tak menghilang.

'Anak ini begitu ceria,' batin dr. Seok Jin.

Atau mungkin karena BoBoiBoy masih bocah. Atau mungkin ia menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya dibalik keceriaan itu.

Dokter Seok Jin bangkit dari kursi lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan dr. Tadashi, dr. Seok Jin berdiri di hadapan BoBoiBoy, melempar senyum, lalu mengusap kepala BoBoiBoy -yang ditutupi topi dinosaurus berwarna orange- beberapa kali.

222

"FANG! BERHENTILAH MELAMUN!"

Fang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Saat itu ia baru sadar. Di hadapannya sudah ada Yaya dengan wajah marah beserta murid-murid lain yang menatap fokus ke arahnya.

Saat ini, Fang merasa lebih populer karena diperhatikan begitu banyak orang.

"Perpisahan akan diadakan tiga bulan lagi. Permainan akustikmu masih jelek. Jika kau tidak fokus pada permainan gitarmu, maka aku tidak akan bisa menyeimbangi nyanyianku," ucap Yaya blak-blakan.

"Apa katamu? Akustikku masih jelek?" Setelah kaget mendengar pernyataan Yaya, Fang sedikit kesal.

"Ya, kau masih lamban memetik gitarnya. Dan oh..." Yaya mendesah kesal lalu memandang sekelilingnya.

"Apa yang kalian tatap-tatap hah? Kalian juga masih ada kesalahan. Amy, kalau memainkan biola jangan cengengesan! Kau Iwan, atur lagi adik-adik kelasmu untuk lebih natural lagi saat bermain drama! Suzy, dandananmu terlalu menor untuk membaca puisi!" Yaya setengah berteriak dan menunjukkan teman-teman yang disebutkan dengan jari telunjuk.

Amy, Iwan, dan Suzy segera berbalik badan dan meneruskan latihan mereka. Tentu saja disertai sungutan kecil yang tidak bisa didengar langsung oleh Yaya.

"Dan kalian, aku minta atur panggung dan sorot lampu secara tepat!" Yaya menatap tajam ke arah orang-orang para pengatur panggung.

"Oh, adakah yang lebih buruk dari hari ini?! semuanya kacau!" frustasi Yaya seraya meremas kepalanya yang ditutupi hijab merah muda.

Fang menatap sebal ke arah Yaya. Memang Fang salah, karena ia terlalu mencemaskan keadaan BoBoiBoy-walaupun Fang tau anak itu aman-aman saja sekarang.

Yaya sendiri repot mengurusi ini semua. Ia adalah presiden dari semua kegiatan siswa ataupun organisasi. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kepercayaan guru-gurunya. Yaya ingin semuanya terlihat sempurna dan mengesankan untuk seluruh siswa sekolah dasar pulau rintis di acara perpisahan nanti.

"Baiklah, Fang. Ayo, kita latihan lagi!" ucap Yaya setelah menstabilkan kembali emosinya.

Fang mengangguk singkat. Ia duduk di bangku tinggi dan memposisikan gitarnya. Yaya berdiri di sampingnya, memegang _mic_ , dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk bernyanyi.

O-ow. Fang lupa kunci gitar saat memainkan bagian intro. Bagian awal.

"Fang!" jerit Yaya kesal.

"Aku tahu! Aku lupa petikannya!" balas Fang sengit.

Yaya menatap Fang dengan sorot mata yang tajam.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa?!"

"Karena aku manusia biasa," jawab Fang asal.

"Jangan bercanda, Fang!"

Wajah Yaya memerah menahan amarah.

"Aku serius, Yaya! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Fang mulai tidak sabaran.

"Kau memang salah kan? Kenapa bisa sampai lupa padahal kita sudah latihan berminggu-minggu," balas Yaya tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya hanya aku yang salah? Nyanyianmu juga masih kacau!" ucap Fang berani.

"Apa katamu, Fang?!"

Suasana semakin panas di aula gedung serba guna sekolah dasar pulau rintis ini. Walaupun udara di dalam ruangan itu lumayan dingin karena AC, orang-orang di ruangan itu ikut merasakan ketegangan dan hawa mencekam di sekitar mereka.

Murid-murid kelas 6 Jujur memang sudah terbiasa melihat Yaya dan Fang beradu mulut di kelas. Masalahnya sepele dan itu biasanya sudah selesai beberapa jam kemudian.

Tapi ini lain. Mereka bisa melihat keseriusan dan kemarahan di antara sorot mata mereka. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

Tidak ada juga yang mau melerai dan ikut campur. Karena mereka takut Yaya akan mencatat nama mereka di _notes_ kecil perempuan itu dengan tinta merah.

"Kau menyalahkan semua orang di sini. Seakan-akan kau tidak mempunyai kesalahan, padahal ada!" ucap Fang tajam.

Sebelum Yaya berkesempatan membuka mulutnya, Fang berkata duluan lebih keras.

"Kita tahu, kau menginginkan acara ini berjalan sempurna! Kita juga ingin perpisahan ini terlihat berkesan! Tapi kalau kau seenaknya berteriak dan marah kepada kita semua, kita tidak akan nyaman menjalani latihan ini!" seru Fang.

Wajah Yaya semakin memerah. Bukan marah, tetapi perempuan itu terlihat malu dan _kicep_. Ia merasa perkataan Fang ada benarnya.

Tetapi egonya mengatakan Fang tetaplah salah.

"Mentang-mentang kau adalah ketua OSIS, ketua kelas, ketua panitia, dan ketua blablabla, jangan memperlakukan teman-temanmu dengan seenaknya. Kau sama seperti kita. Kau harus berusaha seperti kita. Camkan itu, Yaya! Guru-guru mungkin mencintaimu, mengagumimu, dan lain-lain. Tapi ingat! Selain guru, lingkungan sekolah masih ada murid-murid lainnya yang mungkin tidak su-"

PLAK!

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Fang.

"Sudah! Cukup, Fang!" ucap Yaya dengan suara serak.

Fang terkejut dengan tamparan dari tangan Yaya. Selama ini, Yaya selalu menyerang musuhnya dengan hantaman kepalan tangannya. Mengingat dia mempunyai jam kuasa gravitasi, seharusnya ia bisa membuat Fang babak belur.

Tetapi Yaya masih punya perasaan. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti temannya sendiri.

"Cukup! Kau jahat, Fang!"

Perlahan, air mata turun deras dari kelopak mata Ketua OSIS itu. Diiringi dengan isak tangis kecil.

"Kau pikir mudah untuk melakukan semua tanggung jawab ini? Jangan berbicara seenaknya!" ucap Yaya dengan suara pelan diiringi isak tangis.

"Kau beruntung aku memperingatimu terlebih dahulu. Masih ada orang yang lebih kejam perkataannya daripada aku." Tatapan tajam masih mengiringi Fang.

Yaya membekap mulutnya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menangis keras di depan semua orang yang sedang melihatnya.

Semua orang di dalam aula itu memandang Yaya dengan berbagai macam. Teman-teman sekelasnya ingin sekali berlari memeluk temannya itu, tetapi mereka mengurungkan niat. Takut-takut sesuatu akan terjadi lebih parah jika mereka menghampiri Yaya.

Adik-adik kelas memandang Yaya seraya berbisik-bisik kepada teman-temannya masing-masing. Antara bergosip dan kasihan kepada kakak kelasnya.

Orang-orang pengatur panggung melihat sekilas pertengkaran yang terjadi. Namun, mereka tetap melanjutkan perkerjaan masing-masing tanpa berkata apa-apa. Seolah-olah mereka sudah berpengalaman melihat pertengkaran seperti itu.

"Aku pergi dulu,"

Suara Fang memecah keheningan aula gedung. Setelah menyenderkan gitarnya pada dinding, ia pergi dan menghilang dari balik pintu.

222

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu di pinggir jalan. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Tatapannya terlihat kosong. Pikirannya entah menerawang kemana-mana.

Dokter Tadashi memberitahunya bahwa alzheimernya semakin kuat, ditambah kondisi badannya semakin melemah. BoBoiBoy hanya pasrah mendengar semua pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh dr. Tadashi.

Karena selain minum obat, apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk mencegah alzheimernya itu?

"Halo, BoBoiBoy!"

Kesadaran BoBoiBoy muncul. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang-sepertinya bukan orang-yang menyapanya.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya melihat makhluk di hadapannya. Makhluk itu berkepala kotak, mempunyai antena di kepalanya, dan berwarna hijau.

"Halo! Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya BoBoiBoy kaku.

"Apa kau lupa denganku? Ya ampun!" Makhluk itu _shock_ dan menepuk jidatnya.

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan polos.

"Ah, aku Adu Du lah. Teman bermainmu. Masa lupa sih?" ucap Adu Du akrab.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi rumahku untuk menonton acara bola di TV sore ini? Di rumahku sudah ada Probe yang menunggumu loh," ajak Adu Du.

"Acara bola? Oh tentu saja itu akan menyenangkan, Adu Du!" girang BoBoiBoy.

"Nah, ayo, kita pergi bersama!"

"Tunggu dulu. Aku harus pulang ke rumah untuk ganti baju dan minta izin kepada kakakku," ujar BoBoiBoy sambil menunjuk seragam sekolahnya yang masih melekat.

"Tidak usah. Kita langsung saja. Hanya sebentar kok," rayu Adu Du.

BoBoiBoy tampak menimbang-nimbang permintaan Adu Du. Ia ingin sekali menonton acara bola bersama Adu Du, sekaligus sebagai alasan untuk minta maaf karena ia lupa dengan temannya itu.

Tapi ia tidak mau membuat Kak Fang dan Ochobot khawatir.

Tapi...

"Baiklah. Hanya sebentar saja, Ok?" putus BoBoiBoy.

"Tentu saja,"

222

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Haiiii, apa kabar kaliaaan?**

 **Gimana menurut kalian? Apakah jalan cerita ff ini makin** ** _ngawur_** **atau semakin seru? Hahaha.**

 **Author cuma mau bilang, jalan cerita ini semuanya murni imajinasi, bukan fakta. Jadiiii, jangan tanyakan kepadaku tentang unsur ilmiah di dalam ff ini karena aku tak tahuuu T_T.**

 **Sekali lagi Author ingatkan. Bagi yang merasa** ** _follow_** **ig atau** ** _friend request_** **di fb Author, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian yaaa. Soalnya tidak semua readers saya konfirm. Saya tidak ingat nama-nama kaliaaaan ;_;**

 **Saya balas review dulu.**

 **Salamandra Flawless: Waalaikumsalam. Hehehe makasih yaa reviewnya ^^.**

 **Aisyah Syawal: Haiiiii! Makasih yaaa reviewnyaaa ^^. Saya lumayan suka kok sama genre crime.**

 **setyaayu: Uwaaaaa, makasih yaaaa xD! Lihat nantiiii~**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam. Hai! Jadi, adik kamu itu Salamandra? Review kalian saling berkesinambungan yaa xD. Makasiiih bangeeeeet reviewnyaaa!**

 **Sheva: Tidak janji untuk bisa update cepat ;). Niatnya sih mau sampai chap 10 aja. Tapi kayaknya ff ini bakal melebihi 10 chap. Lihat saja nanti yaaa ^^.**

 **Tasya Syafitri: Hehehe. Makasih atas excitednya! ^^.**

 **khansa403: Horeee! Makasih yaaa xD.**

 **Sawsan: Gopal OOC? Mungkin bisa, tapi saya lebih suka Gopal apa adanya seperti di kartunnya *plak. Makasih review panjangnyaaa ^^.**

 **Famel: Hehehe makasih yaa reviewnya :).**

 **florine27: Saya kurang tau, say. Pengetahuan saya tentang Alzheimer masih sedikit. Akibat fatal dan lain-lainnya yang dialami BoBoiBoy hanya imajinasi saya semata. Makasih yaa sudah review ^^.**

 **Guest: Oalah. Okeee. Makasih informasinya ^^b.**

 **Review lagi, please! Kalau kalian bingung mau review apa, kalian kritik saja EYD yang masih salah di chapter ini.**

 **Author terima semua review kalian. Silent reader, saya mohon banget jangan cuma numpang baca, kalau bisa ikut review aja ;).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Peringatan: Fanfiction ini berisi fiksi dan imajinasi belaka dari Author. Author hanya mencampurkan unsur ilmiah secara garis besar dengan imajinasi milik Author.**

222

Fang berjalan kaki dengan pikiran yang tidak tenang.

Ia sedikit menyesal karena telah memarahi-bahkan membuat malu-Yaya. Salahkan pikirannya yang kacau karena memikirkan adiknya. Salahkan BoBoiBoy. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu emosi. Salahkan...

Fang menjambak rambutnya dengan keras. Tidak sepantasnya ia marah kepada perempuan, apalagi berteriak. Fang benar-benar hancur ketika melihat Yaya-yang selalu cerewet, ceria, dan tegas-menangis di depannya. Fang merasa bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan.

Sejujurnya, dalam hati Fang, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan menyebalkan Yaya. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Fang selalu menemukan murid-murid sekolahnya sedang membicarakan Yaya. Sebagian ada yang berbicara positif tentang Yaya, tapi lebih kebanyakan murid-murid membicarakan sisi menyebalkan Yaya. Yaya sok ngatur lah, Yaya cerewet lah, Yaya mulut emberlah, Yaya...

Terkadang Fang ingin menyerang orang-orang yang cerewet itu dengan tusukan bayangnya. Fang tidak suka orang lain membicarakan kejelekan keluarganya bahkan sahabatnya sendiri.

Sebetulnya, Fang sedikit sakit hati ketika teman-temannya yang lain menggosipkan Yaya.

Seharusnya mereka berterima kasih kepada Yaya. Karena Fang yakin perempuan itu sudah sangat berjasa di sekolah ini.

Fang memang sengaja berbicara bahwa ia tidak suka dengan kelakuan Yaya yang menyebalkan. Sebelum orang lain berbicara kepada Yaya. Sebelum orang lain merendahkan Yaya. Sebelum orang lain memaki Yaya.

Fang yakin masih banyak murid-murid lain yang ingin mengutarakan perasaan jengkelnya kepada Yaya dengan lebih kejam.

DUK!

"Aww."

Fang meringis. Lalu mengusap bagian kepalanya yang sakit. Ia mendongakkan kepala, mendapati pintu rumah sudah ada di depannya.

Ternyata ia melamun saat perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Baru saja tangannya ingin menyentuh kenop, pintu sudah terbuka lebar dan menampilkan Ochobot.

"Fang? Kau tidak pulang dengan BoBoiBoy?" tanya Ochobot dengan sedikit terkejut.

Fang mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu memasuki rumah.

"BoBoiBoy belum ada di rumah, Fang." Ada nada khawatir di perkataan Ochobot.

"Mungkin dia lagi di rumah sakit, Ochobot." Fang meraih telepon _wireless_.

Fang memencet beberapa tombol angka. Setelah beberapa angka digital terkumpul di layar, Fang menempelkan telepon di kupingnya.

"Halo... Ini aku Fang, Dok... Apakah BoBoiBoy ada di sana?... Apa?... Sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejam yang lalu?... Tidak, Dok... Terima kasih banyak." Fang menutup telepon. Sedetik kemudian, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"BoBoiBoy sudah meninggalkan rumah sakit satu jam yang lalu?" tebak Ochobot setelah mendengar percakapan Fang dengan dr. Tadashi melalui telepon.

Fang tetap tidak bergeming. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di pikiran Fang. Kemana anak itu pergi?

Apa jangan-jangan ia nyasar lagi seperti waktu itu? Tapi seharusnya tidak selama ini ia nyasar. Ini sudah satu jam ia nyasar.

"Ochobot, apakah di jam tangan kuasa kita ada GPS **(1)**?" tanya Fang.

Ochobot menggaruk kepalanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu apakah jam tangan kuasa tersedia GPS atau tidak. Jam kuasa hanya bisa mengeluarkan kuasa dan tentunya dilengkapi dengan _video call_ untuk berhubungan dengan satu sama lain.

"Aku rasa tidak. Coba hubungi BoBoiBoy dengan _video call_ di jammu, Fang."

Ada nada keraguan di perkataan Ochobot. Namun Fang tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Ia segera mengatur jam kuasanya untuk menghubungi BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy tidak kunjung merespon panggilan Fang.

"Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku," ucap Fang resah lalu menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa.

Ochobot bingung untuk merespon Fang. Seandainya saja ia tahu ada pelacak GPS di jam kuasanya. Tapi rasanya itu terlalu canggih. Tidak mungkin jam kuasanya ada GPS.

"Setidaknya kita coba dulu, Ochobot. Kita buat saja GPS sendiri atau kau selidiki jam kuasaku untuk memastikan adanya GPS," ucap Fang lalu melepaskan jam kuasanya.

Fang meletakkan jam kuasanya di atas meja. Ochobot mulai men _scanning_ jam tersebut. Sinar biru menyelimuti jam kuasa Fang.

"Jam kuasa ini dilengkapi dengan fasilitas _video call_. Tidak menutup kemungkinan adanya GPS di dalam jam kuasa," jelas Ochobot mantap.

Wajah Fang langsung berseri-seri. Itu artinya sebentar lagi ia akan mengetahui keberadaan BoBoiBoy.

"Kalau begitu, tolong munculkan pelacak GPSnya, Ochobot!"

"Baiklah. Sekaligus aku akan meng _upgrade_ jam kuasamu."

Ochobot segera memunculkan aplikasi GPS lalu meng _upgrade_ sistem jam kuasa Fang. Ochobot sangat bersyukur sekaligus lega bahwa jam kuasa ini memang sangat canggih.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur mempunyai robot canggih sepertiku, Fang," canda Ochobot.

"Tch. Terserah kau," balas Fang cuek.

Dalam hati, Fang memang bersyukur ia bertemu dengan robot kuning itu. Ochobot sangat berjasa kepada keluarganya. Fang selalu menganggap Ochobot sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Pokoknya, tidak boleh ada yang mengambil Ochobot dari tangannya. Titik.

Layar hijau terpampang di depan Fang. Ia melihat lima kotak. Masing-masing kotak dilengkapi dengan _title bar_ yang berisi nama pemilik jam kuasa.

"Dua kotak di atas dan dua kotak di bawah. Satu kotak di tengah. Diantara dua kotak atas dan dua kotak bawah. Kotak tengah ini punyamu, Fang. Dua kotak di atas punya Yaya dan Ying. Dua kotak di bawah punya BoBoiBoy dan Gopal," jelas Ochobot seraya menunjukkan apa yang dibicarakannya ke arah layar tersebut.

Fang mengangguk mengerti sambil terus memperhatikan layar di depannya.

"Setiap kotak ada bulatan merah, menandakan bahwa itu adalah si pemilik jam kuasa. Kita lihat kotak lacak milik BoBoiBoy."

Ochobot menyentuh salah satu bagian di jam kuasa Fang.

Kotak lacak BoBoiBoy membesar lalu memenuhi layar. Terlihat denah Pulau Rintis disertai nama jalan. Bulatan merah terlihat di salah satu tempat yang tidak asing bagi Fang.

Setelah membaca nama jalan di dekat bulatan merah, Fang menggeram kesal lalu mematikan jam kuasanya.

Fang memasang jam kuasanya ke pergelangan tangan, bangkit dari sofa, memakai sepatu, menyambar jaket ungunya yang tergantung di _stand hanger_ , lalu membanting pintu setelah ia keluar rumah.

222

"Hohoho... rupanya kau jago memainkan PS, BoBoiBoy."

Probe terus berbicara girang sembari memainkan stik PS di tangannya. Mata merahnya fokus kepada monitor di depannya, menampilkan _game_ pertandingan sepak bola.

"Tentu saja! Ini menyenangkan, Probe," balas BoBoiBoy seraya fokus terhadap monitor dan tangannya yang mengontrol stik PS.

"Kita harus melakukan ini setiap hari."

"Hahaha, bisa saja."

Dari kejauhan Adu Du hanya merengut melihat mereka berdua. Adu Du sedang berpikir keras untuk melenyapkan BoBoiBoy, sedangkan Probe malah keasikan main dengan target Adu Du. Si Probe ini bukannya bantuin bosnya...

BoBoiBoy dan Probe bermain PS hampir dua jam. Mereka sangat dekat layaknya kawan yang sudah berteman lama.

Adu Du lalu menghampiri mereka berdua yang masih bermain PS.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali bermain PS. Apa kau sering bermain PS di rumah tipe duel?" Adu Du bertanya dengan ramah-yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak. Aku biasanya bermain sendiri. Menyebalkan sekali tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain di rumah," balas BoBoiBoy.

"Hahaha. Sering-seringlah kau main di sini, BoBoiBoy. Kita akan melayanimu selama 24 jam," celoteh Probe.

"Terima kasih, Probe! Huh, aku sudah lama sekali tidak bermain _game_ se-lama ini. Waktuku selalu dihabiskan untuk menolong orang-orang," keluh BoBoiBoy.

"Kasihan dirimu. Lebih baik kau habiskan waktu bersama kami. Lebih menyenangkan! Hehehe," ucap Adu Du meyeringai.

"MENYENANGKAN APANYA, HUH?!"

Sontak Adu Du dan Probe menengok ke sumber suara.

Fang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan aura horornya. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Adu Du dan Probe.

"Oi! Sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Adu Du dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kau menculik adikku!" gertak Fang.

"Wohohoho, tenang dulu, Fang! Nah, mari kita tanyakan kepada BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy, apakah kau mempunyai kakak?" ucap Probe dengan kikikannya yang jahat.

BoBoiBoy tidak menjawab Probe. Ia tetap fokus pada _game_ di depan matanya.

"Untuk apa kau tanyakan itu, Probe?! BoBoiBoy, ayo, pulang!" perintah Fang.

BoBoiBoy tidak menjawab sahutan Fang dan terus menatap layar di depannya, seakan-akan dia terhipnotis oleh _game_ pertandingan tersebut.

"Lihat? Dia tak menjawabmu, Fang. Kau memang kawan baik aku kan, BoBoiBoy?" Adu Du bertanya kepada BoBoiBoy seraya menyeringai.

Anehnya, BoBoiBoy merespon jawaban Adu Du dengan sekali anggukan. Matanya masih fokus menatap layar monitor dan tangannya yang cekatan mengontrol stik PS.

"Sekarang, kalau kau memang ingin BoBoiBoy pulang, aku bisa membujuknya. Tetapi dengan satu syarat," cetus Adu Du.

Fang menggertakkan giginya. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Adu Du.

"Serahkan Ochobot kepadaku,"

"Dalam mimpimu. TUSUKAN BAYANG!"

Bayangan hitam berbentuk jarum menjalar di tanah menuju Adu Du. Namun dengan cepat, Adu Du mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"LASER PEMUSNAH!"

'Sial, sejak kapan dia pegang senjata!' batin Fang.

Laser mengenai bayangan milik Fang lalu menimbulkan suara gemuruh. Terganggu dengan suara itu, akhirnya BoBoiBoy melepaskan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

"Berisik sekali! Aku tidak bisa main dengan tenang," gerutu BoBoiBoy. Tangannya tidak lepas dari stik PS.

Fang berjalan menghampiri BoBoiBoy. Menarik tangannya lalu berkata, "Ayo, pulang!"

"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau main!" balas BoBoiBoy seraya berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkeraman Fang.

"Kau ini! Ini sudah sore! Untuk apa kau bermain di rumah musuhmu?!" balas Fang tidak sabaran.

"Aku mau main! Sudah lama aku tidak main dengan senang," balas BoBoiBoy enggan.

Fang merebut stik PS yang ada di tangan BoBoiBoy. Lalu melempar ke tempat yang jauh.

"HEI!" tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy menatap tajam Fang.

"Pulang!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! BEBOLA API!"

Fang refleks menjauh dengan kecepatan yang lumayan untuk menghindari BoBoiBoy. Ketika matanya kembali fokus ke arah adiknya, matanya melotot.

"WUIH! BOBOIBOY API!"

Probe berteriak kegirangan seaya bertepuk tangan melihat perubahan BoBoiBoy. Anak itu mengenakan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna merah. Topi yang diangkat agak ke atas dan matanya yang menyala-nyala layaknya kobaran api.

Sejak kapan BoBoiBoy bisa berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy Api?

Fang memikirkan hal itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia memandang BoBoiBoy Api dengan tampang _shock_.

"Bagus, BoBoiBoy! Serang dia! Dia akan mengganggu kesenanganmu," ucap Adu Du seakan-akan BoBoiBoy memang sudah berpihak kepadanya.

'BoBoiBoy mudah ditipu,' batin Adu Du seraya menyeringai kejam.

"Kau akan terima rasanya mengganggu kesenanganku. BOLA TAMBANG BERAPI!"

BoBoiBoy Api melemparkan api yang berbentuk bola dalam jumlah yang banyak ke arah Fang.

"ELANG BAYANG!"

Fang segera menaiki burung elang yang berbentuk bayang. BoBoiBoy Api terus melancarkan serangannya ke arah Fang. Fang terus menghindari sebisa mungkin.

Namun, ada satu bola api mengenai elang bayang Fang. Elang bayang itu menghilang dan Fang terjatuh di atas tanah.

Satu bola api datang lagi dan mengenai lengan Fang secara tepat.

"ARRRGHHH!"

Rasa panas langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Fang. Fang menjerit sekuat tenaga. Keringat bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya. Bercak merah muncul di lengan Fang.

BoBoiBoy Api berjalan mendekati Fang. Disertai tatapan tajam, mulut melengkung, dan bola api di tangannya.

"Berhenti, BoBoiBoy! Sadarlah! Aku adalah kakakmu," ucap Fang disertai rintihan sakit.

"Huh?"

"Jangan kau percayai dia, BoBoiBoy! Kau tidak pernah mempunyai seorang kakak. Hahahaha!" teriak Adu Du disertai tawa jahat.

"Jangan percaya dengan Adu Du! Ia sedang menipumu! Ingat siapa musuhmu, BoBoiBoy," ujar Fang berusaha meyakinkan BoBoiBoy Api.

Namun, BoBoiBoy Api hanya meresponnya dengan tatapan kurang percaya.

Fang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat. Berharap perih luka bakarnya segera hilang.

"Kau pikir kami tidak mengetahuinya, huh?"

Fang membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap ke arah Adu Du, mengabaikan BoBoiBoy Api yang berada di depannya. Apa maksud perkataan Adu Du?

"Alzheimer sangat berbahaya bukan?" Adu Du tersenyum licik kepada Fang.

DEG!

Jadi, inikah alasan Adu Du menculik BoBoiBoy? Dari mana ia tahu bahwa BoBoiBoy mengidap alzheimer?

Sekarang jantung Fang berdegup tidak karuan. Ia takut Adu Du akan menggunakan serangan melalui kelemahan yang dialami adiknya.

"BoBoiBoy akan lupa ingatan untuk selamanya. Ia akan menjadi **rekanku**! Hahaha!" ucap Adu Du puas.

"JARI BAYANG!"

Fang mengeluarkan jurus bayangnya. Jari bayang itu menjatuhkan barang-barang di sekeliling Adu Du dan Probe. Barang-barang itu kemudian dilemparkannya ke arah Adu Du dan Probe. Seketika Adu Du dan Probe tenggelam dalam barang-barang mereka.

"HOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BOBOIBOY, SERANG DIA!" perintah Adu Du.

"Jangan serang temanku!" BoBoiBoy Api mengeluarkan gelang apinya.

Gelang api mengikat kedua kaki Fang. Beruntung Fang mengenakan sepatu dan celana panjang. Panas masih berada di lapisan pakaiannya, belum sampai ke kulitnya.

"Berhenti, BoBoiBoy! Aku Fang! Kakakmu!"

"Dia berbohong, BoBoiBoy! Jangan mau ditipu!" teriak Probe.

"ARRRGHHH! DIAM KAU! KUKUN BAYANG!"

Setelah puas berteriak kesakitan, Fang melancarkan serangannya ke arah Adu Du dan Probe. Kubah hitam lalu mengurung mereka.

'Sadarlah, BoBoiBoy!' batin Fang seraya menatap ke arah mata BoBoiBoy Api.

Fang sudah tidak mampu lagi menggerakkan mulutnya. Ia terlalu capek berteriak dan merintih kesakitan.

Fang berharap, BoBoiBoy cepat mengingatnya dan menghentikan serangannya. Fang tidak mau membalas serangannya terhadap adiknya itu.

Sontak gelang api di kaki Fang menghilang drastis. BoBoiBoy Api membelalak kaget melihat Fang, kemudian bocah itu menarik napas _shock_.

Anak bertopi itu membeku seketika. BoBoiBoy Api lalu berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy normal.

"BoBoiBoy?" tanya Fang dengan serak.

BoBoiBoy tidak bergerak. Ia terus memandang Fang dengan tatapan kosong.

Sejurus kemudian, tubuh BoBoiBoy roboh di atas tanah.

Fang dengan cepat memeriksa BoBoiBoy. Punggung tangannya ia letakkan di dahi BoBoiBoy. Dingin. Lalu jari telunjuk ia letakkan di bawah hidungnya. Masih bernapas. Kemudian telinga ia tempelkan di dada BoBoiBoy. Masih berdetak.

"BoBoiBoy? Bangun!" Fang menepuk-nepuk pipi bocah yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

Sadar bahwa ini bukanlah keadaan bagus, Fang segera memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"Bertahanlah," bisik Fang di telinga BoBoiBoy.

Fang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak panik maupun menangis. Saat ini ia hanya pasrah dengan keadaan.

Fang tahu ia harus membawa BoBoiBoy kemana. Jantung berdetak dan pernapasan normal bukan berarti BoBoiBoy baik-baik saja.

Fang kemudian menggendong BoBoiBoy ala _bridal style_. Ia sedikit merintih kesakitan karena lengannya masih perih akibat luka bakar. Namun, ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Dengan kekuatan bayangnya, ia berlari menuju Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Ms. Elsa dan suster Rini dengan sigap langsung membawakan ranjang dorong begitu melihat Fang menggendong BoBoiBoy yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Fang meletakkan tubuh BoBoiBoy di atas ranjang dorong. Kemudian bersama Ms. Elsa dan suster Rini, Fang mendorong ranjang menuju ruang UGD.

Fang terus fokus melihat ke depan, memandang tajam siapa saja yang akan menghalangi jalannya. Jantungnya masih berdegup tidak karuan memikirkan BoBoiBoy.

"Fang, sebaiknya kau tunggu di luar, kita akan membawanya masuk. Di dalam sudah ada dr. Tadashi. Suster Rini sudah mengubunginya," ucap Ms. Elsa.

"Baiklah," ucap Fang pasrah.

Sebenarnya ia ingin ikut masuk ke ruangan UGD. Memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

Fang menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang familiar di depan matanya.

Pintu UGD lalu ditutup ketika Ms. Elsa dan suster Rini beserta BoBoiBoy-yang tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang-sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Fang membeku melihat sosok dua orang yang berada di depannya.

Ayahnya tengah merangkul Ibunya yang sedang menangis di depan ruang UGD.

222

"APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN BOBOIBOY, FANG?!"

Ibu menangis meraung-raung di depan ruang UGD. Mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang kali sampai-mungkin-suaranya habis. Kedua tangannya tak henti-hentinya terus menarik kerah seragam Fang. Fang hanya diam diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia berpikir bahwa ia pantas menerima kemarahan Ibunya.

Air mata Ibu tak henti-hentinya turun semenjak kedatangan Fang. Sesekali Ibu sesegukan.

Dokter Tadashi muncul dari balik pintu ruang UGD, tempat BoBoiBoy ditangani sekarang. Ekspresinya sangat datar dan ia melirik Fang sekilas.

Menyadari dokter yang menangani BoBoiBoy sudah keluar dari ruangan, Ibu segera melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya dari kerah seragam Fang. Ibu menatap dr. Tadashi dengan sendu.

"Alzheimer... Apa itu benar?!" tanya Ibu dengan suara gemetar.

Fang tidak terkejut ketika sang Ibu sudah mengetahui itu. Fang memang sadar semua ini akan terjadi. Yang ia lakukan sekarang ialah menunduk dengan penuh dosa.

"DOKTER! JAWAB AKU! APA BOBOIBOY BENAR-BENAR MENDERITA KANKER ALZHEIMER?!" teriak Ibu seraya memukul lemah lengan dr. Tadashi.

"Ibu! Tenanglah!"

Ayah segera menarik Ibu lalu mendekapnya di pelukannya. Ibu lalu teriak menangis sambil sesegukan di dekapan Ayah. Badannya terus gemetar.

"Anak anda, Fang, dia juga butuh penanganan pertama. Fang, lebih baik kau ikut dr. Seok Jin dan suster Rini untuk mendapati pengobatan," ucap dr. Tadashi sambil menatap lurus ke arah Fang.

Tepat setelah dr. Tadashi mengucapkan kalimat itu, dr. Seok Jin dan suster Rini keluar dari ruangan UGD. Mereka berdua segera menuntun Fang menuju ruang penanganan pertama.

Fang menunduk sambil berjalan. Ia sudah melihat reaksi Ibunya. Tapi, mengapa Ayahnya hanya diam?

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Ayahnya mungkin akan bereaksi keras lebih dari Ibu. Ya, setelah ini.

222

Fang memandangi lengannya yang sudah terbalut perban. Lengannya sudah tidak sakit seperti sebelumnya.

"Istirahatlah terlebih dahulu. Aku tahu, kau pasti mengalami hari yang panjang," ucap suster Rini lembut.

Fang tidak merespon perkataan suster Rini. Ia tetap duduk di atas ranjang dan meratapi lengannya.

Dokter Seok Jin memegang pundak Fang dengan hangat.

"Ku harap kau tetap semangat, Fang," ucap dr. Seok Jin.

Dokter Seok Jin dan suster Rini lalu mengobrol. Posisi mereka memunggungi Fang. Topik pembicaraan mereka tidak dimengerti oleh Fang.

Rasanya, ia ingin tidur di kasur empuk yang didudukinya. Matanya sudah lelah dan badannya sudah pegal-pegal.

Tapi otak Fang tak berhenti memikirkan kondisi sang adik.

Fang turun dari ranjang dan segera keluar dari ruangan penanganan pertama. Ia berjalan menuju ruang UGD tempat BoBoiBoy dirawat.

Fang melihat pintu ruang UGD terbuka. Ia segera masuk dan menemukan BoBoiBoy yang sedang terduduk di atas ranjang. Di samping kiri BoBoiBoy ada Ayah dan Ibu-yang masih sesegukan sekali. Di samping kanan ada dr. Tadashi yang sedang memegang kertas berisi data.

Fang mengulas senyum tipis dan menghembuskan napas lega melihat BoBoiBoy.

Namun, melihat semua ekspresi orang-orang di ruangan tersebut, ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Kak Fang!" seru BoBoiBoy senang.

Fang segera memeluk BoBoiBoy sekilas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Fang memastikan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kak,"

Ibu lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy sayang?" ucap Ibu dengan suara bergetar.

Sontak BoBoiBoy mencengkeram bahu Fang. Lalu ia menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik punggung Fang.

"Kak Fang, itu siapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan nada agak takut.

Ibu lalu membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia tidak percaya anaknya sudah lupa dengan dirinya. Air mata kembali turun membasahi pipinya.

Fang mengerutkan keningnya. Lalu ia menatap ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Ini Ibu kita, BoBoiBoy," balas Fang.

"Benarkah?"

BoBoiBoy masih memandang ragu ke arah Ibunya.

"Kondisinya lumayan membaik. Alzheimer hilang sementara. Ia belum bisa memulihkan ingatannya secara total," jelas dr. Tadashi.

"Apa?"

Mata Ibu lalu menatap tajam ke arah mata Fang. Kedua tangannya ia turunkan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, Fang," bisik Ibu dingin disertai tangan mengepal.

Fang memalingkan wajahnya dari Ibu. Sorot matanya terlihat takut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Fang siap ditampar oleh Ibu.

"Tenang, Bu. Ingatannya akan kembali. Kita tunggu lima belas menit dari sekarang," ucap dr. Tadashi.

"Lima belas menit tidaklah cukup," balas Ibu tajam.

Melihat hubungan Ibu dan Fang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik, Ayah segera turun tangan.

"Begini saja, Bu. Kau temani BoBoiBoy di sini. Sedangkan aku akan berbicara dengan Fang di luar. Bagaimana?" tawar Ayah.

Berbicara? Di luar?

'Mati aku,' jerit Fang.

"Ya. Keluarlah dengan anakmu, Yah," balas Ibu dingin sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Ayo, Fang!" ajak Ayah tegas.

"Baiklah, Yah," balas Fang lesu.

Baru satu langkah ia jalan, BoBoiBoy menahan bahu Fang.

"Kak Fang, jangan pergi. Aku takut," pinta BoBoiBoy.

Fang lalu memegang kedua bahu BoBoiBoy.

"Kau di sini saja sama Ibu. Aku mau berbicara sebentar dengan Ayah. Aku akan ke sini lagi, BoBoiBoy," jelas Fang hangat.

"Tapi..."

"Ssst, percayalah." Fang menatap manik hazel BoBoiBoy dengan dalam lalu ia senyum.

"Okey," balas BoBoiBoy mencoba senyum.

Fang menatap Ibunya. Tetapi Ibu hanya menatap tak acuh ke arah Fang.

"Terima kasih, dok," ucap Fang sebelum keluar dari ruang UGD.

Dokter Tadashi mengangguk dan melempar senyum ke arah Fang.

222

Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuh Fang walaupun hari sudah malam.

Pasangan Ayah-Anak itu tengah berada di area pintu masuk rumah sakit. Ayah duduk di kursi tunggu, sedangkan Fang berdiri di samping Ayahnya.

Fang mencoba membuka mulutnya, " Ayah, a-aku-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri?" ucap Ayah dengan nada dingin.

Fang merapatkan mulutnya keras.

Ayah menengok ke arah Fang.

"Fang!"

Fang menengok ke arah Ayahnya dengan takut-takut. Mata mereka saling bertemu.

"Duduklah di samping Ayah!" perintah Ayah dengan lembut.

Fang lalu duduk di samping Ayahnya. Hawa ketakutan masih menyelimuti Fang.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sudah sepuluh orang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Ayah tidak marah kepadamu, Fang,"

Fang membulatkan matanya. Ia masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata ayahnya.

"Ayah, maafkan aku," ujar Fang dengan suara serak.

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf?"

Fang mendongak kepalanya untuk melihat Ayah.

"Ayah dan Ibu masih kesulitan menerima penyakit BoBoiBoy. Tapi, apa daya. Kita memang harus menerima kenyataan," ucap Ayah. Seolah-olah ia meminum kopi paling pahit.

"Ayah tidak marah kepadamu, Fang. Sama sekali. Tidak ada gunanya memarahimu. Toh, ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi."

"Ayah sangat mempercayaimu. Ayah tahu, kau sudah menjaga adikmu dengan sangat baik."

"Tapi Ibu membenciku, Yah," ujar Fang dengan nada bergetar.

"Ibu masih belum bisa menerima ini dengan cepat, Fang. Ayah yakin suatu hari, Ibu akan membaik. Kau bisa menjelaskan semua ini dengan baik-baik. Ibu hanya kaget saja. Perempuan memang susah dimengerti," ujar Ayah lalu ketawa garing.

Fang menghembuskan napas, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Omong-omong, darimana Ayah dan Ibu tahu semua ini? Maksudku, Ayah dan Ibu tahu BoBoiBoy menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini dan lain-lain,"

"Mudah saja. Dari kartu ATM kalian berdua,"

Fang mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kartu ATM?"

"Ayah dan Ibu mengecek daftar riwayat transaksi kalian. Disitu tertera jam, hari, tanggal, dan bulan kalian transaksi di tahun ini. Ibu merasa janggal karena kalian terus melakukan transaksi membayar uang kepada Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis. Apalagi kondisi keuangan di ATM kau, Fang. Semua uangmu hampir _bablas_ untuk pembayaran rumah sakit," jelas Ayah.

Wajah Fang memerah sekilas. Ya, uangnya hampir habis untuk membayar biaya pengobatan dan pemeriksaan BoBoiBoy. Ia hampir saja menelepon Ayah dan Ibunya untuk meminta sejumlah uang.

"Ibu mengatakan bahwa belakangan ini ia merasakan firasat tidak enak. Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke Malaysia saat itu juga. Untungnya pekerjaan kami sebagian sudah selesai, sisanya bisa dikerjakan di rumah. Setelah menaiki pesawat dan kereta, kami sampai di Pulau Rintis. Barang-barang kami masih di bandara, Fang. Ibu dan Ayah langsung pergi ke rumah sakit ini. Lalu Ibu meminta penjelasan secara paksa kepada Ms. Elsa dan dr. Tadashi. Dan beginilah yang terjadi sekarang,"

Fang hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Ayah dan Ibu yang sebenarnya, Fang?"

Ayah menatap mata Fang, mengharapkan penjelasan.

"Aku takut akan membuat khawatir dan mengganggu pekerjaan Ayah dan Ibu di sana. Aku juga tidak bisa memberitahu secara sembarangan karena aku yakin, BoBoiBoy tidak mau Ayah dan Ibu mengetahuinya, termasuk diriku," ujar Fang pilu.

"Memang benar," respon Ayah.

Fang kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"BoBoiBoy memang tidak ingin kita semua tahu. Dokter Tadashi bilang begitu kepada Ayah dan Ibu."

"Arghh, anak itu. Asal Ayah tahu, aku juga meminta penjelasan paksa kepada dr. Tadashi," geram Fang sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Oooh. Yang penting sekarang, kita harus menjaga BoBoiBoy. Kita harus selalu berada di sampingnya. Ayah yakin ia pasti sembuh."

Ayah memeluk Fang dengan hangat. Aroma khas bandara masih melekat di jas Ayahnya, menyeruak masuk ke indera pemciuman Fang. Fang membalas pelukan Ayahnya.

"Iya, Yah," ujar Fang serak lalu menutup matanya.

222

"BoBoiBoy rindu sekali sama Ibu!"

Tangan kecil yang diinfus tengah memeluk sang Ibu yang sedang membelai rambut anaknya yang tertutupi topi dinosaurus.

"Ibu juga, sayang,"

"Ibu baru pulang hari ini?"

"Iya. Ayah juga,"

Pintu ruang rawat BoBoiBoy telah terbuka, menampilkan wajah Fang yang masih kusut dan Ayah yang sedang merangkul Fang.

BoBoiBoy membelalakkan mata dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ayah! Kak Fang!"

Sambutan BoBoiBoy begitu heboh. Namun, begitu mata BoBoiBoy turun ke arah lengan Fang yang terbalut perban, ekspresinya berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Kak Fang, lenganmu kenapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

Mendadak otak BoBoiBoy memutar kejadian yang ia ingat sebelumnya.

Ketakutan muncul dari BoBoiBoy. Ia tahu, ialah yang menyebabkan tangan Fang seperti itu. Elemen api menguasainya begitu saja. Ia berteman dengan Adu Du. Lalu menganggap Fang sebagai pengganggu.

"KAK FANG, MAAFKAN AKU!" ucap BoBoiBoy histeris.

"Tenang, BoBoiBoy. Tenang." Ayah segera menghampiri BoBoiBoy dan mengelus pundaknya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" ujar Ibu.

"A-aku menyerang Kak Fang. A-aku-"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

Ayah menatap Fang dengan bingung. Ibu memandang Fang dengan tajam. BoBoiBoy memandang Fang dengan tatapan apa-yang-salah-dengan-perkataanku?.

"A-aku menyerangmu dengan bola api,"

"Bola api?!" tanya Ibu dengan nada tajam.

Fang rasa, ini bukan saat yang tepat mereka mengaku mempunyai kuasa.

"Engh... Tadi kami membakar sampah, Bu. BoBoiBoy tidak sengaja melempariku korek api yang sudah ada apinya," jawab Fang berbohong.

"Tapi-"

"Benarkan, BoBoiBoy?" ucap Fang penuh penekanan dan menatap tajam BoBoiBoy.

Melihat tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan oleh Fang, membuat nyali BoBoiBoy ciut.

Seperti telepati, BoBoiBoy akhirnya mengerti apa maksud sang kakak bertingkah seperti ini. Ayah dan Ibu tidak boleh mengetahui mereka mempunyai kuasa. Belum saatnya.

"Ah, iya benar. Ini kecerobohan BoBoiBoy," ujar BoBoiBoy sambil menyengir dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Huh, ada-ada saja. Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, BoBoiBoy," omel Ibu.

"Baik, Bu."

"Baiklah. Saatnya kau istirahat, BoBoiBoy. Bu, ayo, kita ke kantor untuk mengambil barang-barang," ucap Ayah.

"Kau saja yang pergi, Yah. Aku masih mau bersama BoBoiBoy di sini," tolak Ibu.

"Baiklah. Ayah akan ke kantor dan pulang ke rumah bersama Fang."

"Uhm, aku rasa tidak, Yah. Aku mau di sini saja," ucap Fang.

"Baiklah baik. Terserah kalian semua," ujar Ayah mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengundang gelak kecil Ibu, BoBoiBoy, dan Fang.

"Ayah akan tidur di rumah, sekaligus menemani Ochobot. Fang, sebaiknya kau istirahat juga," ucap Ayah lalu ia memeluk Fang sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

222

Fang mengira, bahwa minta maaf adalah sesuatu yang mudah.

Ini sudah hari ketiga Yaya mendiamkan Fang. Tingkah Yaya juga sudah berubah. Ia menjadi pasif dan agak menjauh dari teman-teman di kelasnya. Yaya hanya melakukan tugas seperlunya.

Bahkan saat mereka latihan untuk perpisahan, mereka tidak pernah berpandangan satu sama lain.

Setiap kali Fang ingin membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan maaf, Yaya selalu menghindarinya. Namun itu tidak membuat Fang cepat menyerah.

"Kak Fang!"

Gopal membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Seperti biasa, Fang selalu melamun dengan menumpu pipinya di atas tangan dan melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Apa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kita bicarakan," ujar Gopal serius.

"Kita?"

Tatapan Gopal tidak seperti biasanya. Ekspresi anak itu datar dan tidak ada nada gurauan di perkataannya.

Fang sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan Gopal. Ditambah Gopal menarik paksa lengan Fang-yang baru saja sembuh dari luka bakar-lalu mereka berjalan untuk keluar dari kelas 6 jujur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **1\. GPS = Global Positioning System. Sistem untuk menentukan letak di permukaan bumi dengan bantuan sinyal satelit. (Wikipedia) [Fakta]**

 **A/N: Kenapa? Makin lebay? Yaiyalaaaah, namanya juga drama wkwkwk.**

 **Ini udah panjang bet loh. Maaf kurang memuaskan. Saya terlihat cepat-cepat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Soalnya saya tidak bisa tenang mengerjakan tugas kuliah kalau chapter ini tidak segera dipublish di ffn. Tapi akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa! *yeay***

 **Aisyah Syawal: Waduuuh, serem kali. Jangan digituin dong teman kamu hahaha. Makasih yaaa atas semangatnya ^^.**

 **alifah: Yes, kamu benar. Makasih yaaa xD.**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam. Maksudnya ada hubungan dan saling menyambung satu sama lain gitu ^^. Memang penyakit ini tidak pernah ada. Saya cuma mengambil garis besar alzheimer dan kanker, sisanya saya imajinasikan sendiri xD. Ciyeee~. Makasih atas reviewnya ^^.**

 **edogawa boboiboy: Karena saya rasa, pas nonton kartunnya, secara penampilan BoBoiBoy itu lebih childish dan Fang lebih dewasa (secara pemikiran BoBoiBoy lebih dewasa daripada Fang). Yap, walaupun BoBoiBoy lebih tua sebulan dari Fang, di fanfic ini saya buat sebaliknya xD. Makasih yaa ^^.**

 **Tasya Syafitri: Makasih udah nge-favorite ff aku. *terharu*. Jangan nangiiiisss DX.**

 **Diah Nurfadila: WHAAATTTSSS :O ?! Maaf yaaaa udah buat nangis hehehe :"D. Gakpapa, untung ketemu XD. Percayalah, saya sewaktu mengetik ff ini, saya membayangkannya seperti BoBoiBoy dalam animasinya. Gak tegaaaa DX. Makasih atas pujiannya! *bighug*. Boleh. Ini akun FB Author: Mahrani Annisa. Profpic-nya aku memakai almet warna kuning dengan logo kampus di sebelah kanan. Add saja, tapi tetep kirim pesan ya. Soalnya saya takut lupa :D.**

 **florine27: Haloooo! Anda sudah menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini ;D.**

 **Sheva: Wkwkwkwk. Okey.**

 **khansa403: Makasih ya, dek :"D. Okeeey ^^.**

 **Btw, mau nanya deh, cara buat strip panjang di sini kayak gimana sih-_-? Author galau terus nih, soalnya kalau di ms. word bisa. Tapi pas copas ke sini, tanda strip panjangnya berubah jadi strip pendek. Huwaaaa :".**

 **Semoga kalian semua tidak bosan dengan ff ini dan mengambil sisi positifnya. Semoga Monsta tidak membuat jalan cerita BoBoiBoy seperti ini *plak.**

 **Review lagi please! Author bukan apa-apa tanpa review kalian :"D**

 **Silent reader, enjoy this ff. Saya tahu kalian tidak tahan untuk review cerita ini~.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Peringatan: Fanfiction ini berisi fiksi dan imajinasi belaka dari Author. Author hanya mencampurkan unsur ilmiah secara garis besar dengan imajinasi milik Author.**

 **Guest Star: Kim Namjoon aka Rap Monster aka Rapmon dari Bangtan Boys, boyband Korea.**

.

Gopal terus menarik tangan Fang, sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di taman belakang sekolah.

Terlihat Ying sedang duduk di bangku taman, memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Ying, Kak Fang sudah ada di sini," lapor Gopal datar.

Ying bangkit dari kursi taman lalu memutar badannya.

Fang mengernyitkan dahi melihat Ying. Mata anak itu terlihat sembab.

"Oke. Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi. Aku dan Gopal sudah tau pertengkaran antara Kak Fang dan Kak Yaya."

"Lalu?"

"Kak Fang tega ya. Bisakah kau sedikit lembut kepada Kak Yaya? Dia sudah menghabiskan air matanya untuk menahan malu," ucap Ying kesal.

Fang hanya diam mendengar omelan Ying. Perasaan bersalah mengenai Yaya kembali menghantuinya.

"Setelah Kak Fang menyakiti Kak Yaya, apa Kak Fang tega berbohong juga kepada aku, Gopal, dan Kak Yaya?"

Fang sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Ying. Kapan ia pernah berbohong kepada mereka?

"Maksudmu apa, Ying?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura bodoh, Kak!" bentak Ying seraya menghentakkan salah satu kakinya.

Oke. Apa-apaan ini. Setelah ditarik tangannya secara paksa, Fang dibentak-bentak tidak jelas oleh adik kelasnya.

Perlahan Ying menangis pelan. Anak itu mengusap pipinya dengan kasar.

"Kemarin BoBoiBoy diculik Adu Du kan?"

Fang agak sedikit tersentak ketika Ying berkata hal itu.

Dari mana Ying mengetahui hal tersebut?

"Aku tahu hal itu dari Ochobot. Waktu itu aku bertemu dengan Ochobot di supermarket. Aku bertanya tentang kabar BoBoiBoy. Ochobot bilang BoBoiBoy diculik Adu Du. Kak Fang tahu tidak? Aku langsung panik setengah mati saat itu juga," ucap Ying dengan nada serak.

"Tapi Ochobot menyuruhku untuk tenang dan berkata bahwa Kak Fang sedang berusaha menyelamatkan BoBoiBoy. Kenapa Kak Fang tidak menghubungi kita saat itu?"

"Ying, aku—"

"KENAPA KAK FANG TIDAK MENGHUBUNGI AKU DAN GOPAL?! Seenggaknya aku dan Gopal bisa menyusulmu untuk menolong. Kau punya jam kuasa untuk menghubungi kita, Kak!"

Fang hanya menunduk. Ia tidak sempat kepikiran untuk menghubungi Ying ataupun Gopal waktu itu.

Atau mungkin ia tidak mau teman-temannya tahu dan Fang merasa bahwa BoBoiBoy sekarang adalah urusannya.

"Kak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau seandainya Kak Fang gagal menyelamatkan BoBoiBoy pada waktu itu. Hiks... aku... hiks... tidak ingin kehilangan BoBoiBoy juga," ujar Ying terisak-isak.

"Tapi, aku bisa mengatasi itu, Ying," balas Fang.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tau Kak Fang pasti membutuhkan bantuan saat itu juga. Kenapa sih tidak berkata jujur aja kalau Kak Fang sedang diserang?"

"Apa karena Kak Fang merasa kuat sehingga kita tidak dibutuhkan?"

"B-bukan begitu."

"Kalau saja waktu itu BoBoiBoy tidak terselamatkan, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kak."

Apa?

Ying menatap tajam ke arah Fang. Lalu segera lari dari hadapannya.

"Aku cukup kecewa dengan Kak Fang. Aku sependapat dengan Ying," ucap Gopal lalu menyusul Ying.

Fang memijit keningnya dengan frustasi. Apa lagi sekarang?

222

BoBoiBoy memasukkan pil terakhir ke dalam mulutnya lalu menenguk air putih.

TUK!

Bunyi dasar gelas kosong beradu dengan permukaan meja kayu. BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang lalu mengarahkan wajahnya ke cermin di depannya.

Matanya menatap iris hazel refleksi dirinya. Lingkaran hitam masih menghiasi bawah matanya dan wajahnya begitu pucat. BoBoiBoy meraba kedua pipinya dengan perlahan.

 _BoBoiBoy Api, huh?_

BoBoiBoy memejamkan matanya keras. Bayangan dirinya menyerang Fang tempo hari muncul di otaknya.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

BoBoiBoy berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil menjambak rambutnya. Ia menyesali perubahannya menjadi BoBoiBoy Api.

Ia sudah melukai kakaknya sendiri.

Ia menyerang kakaknya sendiri.

Ia tidak mengenali kakaknya sendiri.

Ia bahkan menganggap Adu Du sebagai teman.

Punggung BoBoiBoy bersandar pada tembok. Tubuhnya lalu merosot sampai ia duduk di lantai. Ia menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu menenggelamkan kepala di antaranya. Tangannya masih menjambak rambut di bawah topinya dengan lemas.

 _Untung saja kau tidak sampai membakar kakakmu sendiri._

Suara penyesalan tersebut terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya. Perlahan air matanya turun membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Maafkan aku, Kak Fang."

BoBoiBoy membenci alzheimernya. Dari sekian banyaknya manusia, kenapa harus ia yang menderita penyakit memuakkan itu? Ia tidak mau melepaskan memorinya begitu saja.

BoBoiBoy tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya hidup tanpa kakaknya.

"BoBoiBoy? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara dingin mengejutkan BoBoiBoy. Kedua tangan bersarung ungu tersebut segera menjauhkan tangan BoBoiBoy dari rambutnya.

BoBoiBoy mendongakkan kepalanya. Terlihat wajah jutek Fang dan iris mata di balik kacamata nila memandangnya tajam.

"Kak Fang?"

Mata BoBoiBoy beralih ke lengan Fang yang baru saja sembuh akibat terkena serangan apinya. Mendadak rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul di hati BoBoiBoy.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

BoBoiBoy berteriak heboh lalu ia memeluk erat tubuh Fang. BoBoiBoy menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Fang.

Tubuh BoBoiBoy bergetar, diiringi sesegukan yang keluar dari mulut bocah tersebut.

"MAAFKAN AKU, KAK! AKU... HIKS... AKU TAK BERMAKSUD MENYERANG KAKAK! HIKS..."

"Apa maksudmu, huh?" ketus Fang.

"M-maafkan a-aku, Kak! Kau harusnya tau maksudku!" jawab BoBoiBoy dengan nada sedikit membentak diiringi tangisan.

Fang tentu tahu apa maksud dari adiknya. Tapi ia sudah tidak mau menyinggung apa-apa kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan tempo hari.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja, Kak."

JGEERR!

Fang mendengar pernyataan dari BoBoiBoy, bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong.

"Hentikan perkataan bodohmu itu, BoBoiBoy!"

Fang mendorong kasar tubuh BoBoiBoy yang tengah memeluknya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya merepotkan kalian!" balas BoBoiBoy pasrah.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

"Percuma aku hidup. Nanti aku akan mati juga. Kanker sialan ini sudah merusak hidupku!" jerit BoBoiBoy sambil terisak.

"DIAM!"

Fang berteriak marah. Sungguh, ia marah. Fang membenci BoBoiBoy yang pasrah begitu saja. Tidak biasanya BoBoiBoy seperti ini. BoBoiBoy yang ia kenal adalah sosok yang semangat dan ceria, bahkan konyol.

Fang masih tidak percaya ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa BoBoiBoy kini sedang menangis sesegukan di depannya. BoBoiBoy tidak pernah menangis sesegukan atau Fang menganggapnya itu adalah tangisan cengeng bagi seorang bocah laki-laki.

Hatinya merasa sedikit bersalah akan beberapa hal. Entah ia tidak bisa menjaga adiknya, entah ia terlalu kasar kepada adiknya, entah...

Fang menarik tubuh BoBoiBoy, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. BoBoiBoy semakin memperkeras tangisannya.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Fang pelan.

"Lebih baik aku mati... hiks... lebih baik aku mati... hiks..." tangis BoBoiBoy seraya memukul-mukul lemah pundak kakaknya.

"Menangislah sepuasmu, BoBoiBoy."

222

Ochobot meletakkan mangkuk berisi salad buah dan cangkir berisi mayones di tengah meja makan.

"Ochobot, sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu. Ikutlah makan bersama kami," ujar Ayah ramah. Tak lupa dengan senyum hangat.

"Terima kasih, Yah," balas Ochobot.

Suasana di rumah begitu nyaman dan lengkap semenjak Ayah dan Ibu hadir. Lampu menerangi ruang makan ini. Ayah, Ibu, BoBoiBoy, dan Fang sedang makan bersama di bawah lampu tersebut. Ochobot sangat menyukai suasana ini.

BoBoiBoy tidak berhentinya berceloteh tentang kejadian di sekolah seraya makan. Bocah itu terlihat bahagia. Terlihat dari senyumnya yang lebar dan melontarkan beberapa gurauan. Ibu menanggapinya begitu semangat. Ayah mendengarkannya sambil makan dengan tenang.

Tapi tidak dengan Fang.

Fang tidak begitu menyukai canda dan gurauan yang BoBoiBoy lontarkan malam ini. Padahal tadi siang anak itu begitu frustasi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Fang menyenddokkan nasi dan lauk pauk ke dalam mulutnya dengan kaku.

Ya, Taufan sekarang sedang mendominasi kelakuan BoBoiBoy. Di balik senyuman dan candaan itu, BoBoiBoy menyembunyikan perasaan yang amat pedih.

"Seminggu lagi, kau akan mengikuti Ujian Nasional kan, Fang?"

Ucapan Ayah membuat keadaan di rumah itu menjadi hening sejenak. Fang menelan campuran nasi dan lauk pauk di mulutnya dengan santai.

"Iya, Yah," balas Fang datar.

"Ayah harap kau bisa mengerjakan dengan baik. Lalu kau melanjutkan ke Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis. Seperti yang kau inginkan," pinta Ayah tegas.

"Itu pasti, Yah. Aku—"

"Kau serius ingin sekolah di sana, Kak?" BoBoiBoy memotong perkataan Fang dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang serius.

"Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis adalah sekolah paling bergengsi di Pulau Rintis ini, Kak. Standar nilai di sana sangat tinggi. Setiap kelas hanya ada sembilan bangku. Banyak orang yang mengincar sekolah itu looh, Kaaaak~" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan setengah menggoda Fang.

"Ya, aku tahu itu," balas Fang datar.

"Yah, namanya sekolah bergengsi. Bukan namanya Kak Fang kalau ia adalah seorang bergengsi dan haus akan kepopuleran yang ingin sekolah di sana," sindir BoBoiBoy.

Sebuah perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Fang. Anak itu lalu mengepalkan tangannya mengarahkan kepada BobBoiBoy.

"Apa kau bilang?!" ucap Fang tajam.

Ochobot yang duduk di bangku tinggi hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kakak adik tersebut. Ayah dan Ibu tersenyum melihat mereka.

"Hahaha. _Peace_ ya, Kak," ujar BoBoiBoy sambil mengacungkan dua jari berbentuk huruf v.

Fang mendengus kasar lalu meminum air putih.

"Ketika sedang belajar bersama Ying dan Gopal, kami bertiga ingin sekolah di sana juga. Kami berpikir masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis sama mudahnya ketika kami masuk ke Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis yang bergengsi juga. Tapi ketika Kak Yaya memberitahu tentang semua sekolah kelanjutan itu, kami jadi bergidik dan berpikir dua kali untuk masuk sekolah itu. Hahahaha," ujar BoBoiBoy.

"Ya ampun. Kau ada-ada saja, BoBoiBoy," celutuk Ibu sambil mengambil salad buah.

"Tapi aku yakin sekali, Kak Fang bakalan sekolah di situ. Kak Fang pintar dan kalau belajar juga sangat serius. Sampai aku bosan selalu menemukan Kak Fang dengan buku pelajarannya," celoteh BoBoiBoy.

"Tuh. Lihat. Adikmu mendukungmu, Fang," cetus Ayah.

Fang tersenyum bangga lalu mendorong kacamata di wajahnya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Oh, ya! Ayah... Ibu... Aku akan mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola di tingkat nasional. Aku dan timku mewakili sekolah. Pertandingannya sebulan lagi. Mohon dukungannya," ucap BoBoiBoy sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

Ibu mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap putra keduanya itu.

"Pertandingan sepak bola?" ucap Ibu memastikan perkataan BoBoiBoy.

"Iya, Bu. Hadiahnya keren looh. Kalau aku menang, aku akan mendapatkan piala, bea—"

"Tidak, tidak. Apa ada yang kau pikirkan selain hadiah, BoBoiBoy?"

"Hah?" BoBoiBoy bertanya dengan tampang _cengo_ nya.

"Kondisi kamu. Ibu khawatir kalau-kalau penyakitmu akan kambuh," ucap Ibu dengan raut khawatir.

Fang menyadari perubahan ekspresi BoBoiBoy. Dari senyum lebar sampai senyum kecut. Anak itu terlihat tidak suka dengan perkataan Ibu barusan. Ia tidak suka dipandang sebagai anak lemah.

Apa mungkin Halilintar sudah mendominasi dirinya sekarang?

Untuk mengantisipasi BoBoiBoy yang akan marah nantinya, Fang memutuskan untuk angkat bicara.

"Bu, BoBoiBoy berlatih dengan giat dan ia sangat serius untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Ia ingin sekali menang dan aku sangat mendukungnya," ucap Fang.

Mendukung? Fang merasa kata itu adalah kebohongan kecil. Sebagian hatinya tidak rela BoBoiBoy harus menguras energinya setiap hari untuk latihan sepak bola demi pertandingan itu. Fang juga mengkhawatirkan penyakit BoBoiBoy.

"Ibu tidak setuju denganmu, Fang," ucap Ibu dingin.

Ada suara retak di hati Fang. Ini terlihat berlebihan tapi... Ibu terlihat masih kesal dengan Fang.

"Hey, Bu. Apa yang dikatakan Fang benar. BoBoiBoy berbakat dan ia bisa mengharumkan nama sekolahnya. Kita seharusnya bangga," bela Ayah.

"Apa? Bangga? Ayah, apa kau lupa kalau anak kita menderita Alzheimer?"

"Ayah tidak lupa itu, Bu. Ayah yakin BoBoiBoy bisa mengatasinya, ya kan BoBoiBoy?" ucap Ayah seraya memandang anaknya yang sedang cemberut dengan senyum.

Senyum lebar langsung terukir di wajah BoBoiBoy. Anak itu lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Ayah, dengar, kita baru saja sampai di Malaysia. Kita mendengar kabar bahwa anak kita jatuh sakit. Lalu ia ingin sekali bermain di tanah lapang yang amat melelahkan," ucap Ibu dramatis.

"Tidak seburuk itu, Bu."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti keadaan, Yah?"

Akhirnya terjadi perdebatan antara Ibu dan Ayah di meja makan. Ochobot menggaruk kepala besinya dengan ekspresi bingung. Fang memandang muak ke arah orangtuanya.

BoBoiBoy benar-benar kecewa dengan reaksi Ibu nya. Ibunya terlalu berlebihan. BoBoiBoy tidaklah sepenuhnya lemah. Ia saja masih bisa mengeluarkan kuasanya.

Seharusnya dari awal ia merahasiakan penyakit sialan ini dari semua orang. Tapi terlambat sudah. Dan inilah yang terjadi.

BoBoiBoy menggebrak meja makan. Menghasilkan suara tabrakan kecil antara benda mudah pecah dengan permukaan meja. BoBoiBoy mendorong kursinya ke belakang dan segera beranjak menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Ayah dan Ibu menghentikan perdebatannya. Wajah keduanya bingung melihat tingkah anak mereka barusan. Fang menghembuskan napas. Ia tahu BoBoiBoy kini sedang marah.

"Bu, BoBoiBoy tidak su—"

"Diam kamu, Fang. Ini semua gara-gara kamu," ucap Ibu dingin lalu beranjak dari kursi.

Fang menatap punggung Ibu yang menghilang dari pandangannya dengan pilu. Mengapa Ibunya masih menganggap bahwa ini adalah kesalahannya?

"Sudahlah, Fang. Lebih baik kita menonton pertandingan NBA **(2)** saja di TV," ucap Ayah bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak menuju sofa di ruang tamu.

"Ok, Yah."

Sebenarnya Fang sudah tidak mood untuk melakukan apa-apa. Hatinya masih mendung memikirkan bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kepada Ibunya bahwa ia tidaklah salah.

Fang tahu, Ayahnya berniat untuk menghiburnya. Maka dari itu, ia menanggapi ajakan Ayahnya demi menghormatinya. Lagipula, Fang sangat menyukai NBA.

222

Siang hari tidak begitu terik dan tidak begitu mendung. Stadion milik Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis ramai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid yang nantinya akan menjadi tim lomba sepak bola tingkat nasional. Termasuk Gopal, BoBoiBoy, dan Stanley sudah hadir di situ.

Gopal sedang melakukan pemanasan di dekat gawang. Stanley sedang berlari kecil mengelilingi lapangan. BoBoiBoy sedang berlatih menendang bola untuk sampai ke gawang.

Kakinya begitu lincah berlari di atas tanah lapang. Bola bercorak hitam putih itu tidak lepas dari giringan kakinya. Mata hazel milik bocah bertopi dinoasurus itu berkonsentrasi untuk melihat ke depan.

Gopal berdiri di tengah-tengah gawang. Ia merentangkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan dengan lebar. Matanya mengawasi sahabatnya yang sedang berlari ke arahnya seraya menggiring bola.

BoBoiBoy menggiring bola sambil berlari secara _zigzag_. Gopal sedikit kebingungan. Badannya bergerak ke kanan-kiri mengikuti arah lari BoBoiBoy.

Senyum menyeringai terpasang di wajah BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy menggiring bolanya ke arah kiri, Gopal mengikuti gerakannya. Gopal yakin BoBoiBoy akan menendang bola dari arah kiri. Tapi pikirannya melesat, BoBoiBoy justru menendang bola ke arah kanan dengan cepat.

Gopal berusaha sekuat mungkin bergeser ke arah kanan. Tangannya menjulur ke arah kanan, hendak menghalangi bola masuk ke dalam gawang. Tapi bola itu sudah masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam gawang.

"YEAAAAYYYY! GOLLL!" BoBoiBoy berteriak lalu tangannya meninju udara ke atas.

"Alaaaah. Tanganku melesat," ucap Gopal _ngeles_ setelah ia sudah berdiri seimbang.

"Hehehe. Terbaik!" ucap BoBoiBoy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Gopal tersenyum kecut. Dari arah berlawanan, terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari seseorang.

" _Well done_ , BoBoiBoy! Kau melakukannya sudah _best_ sangat!"

"Terima kasih, _coach_ Namjoon," ucap BoBoiBoy sambil senyum.

"Tapi ingat. Kau harus latihan lebih giat lagi. Di lomba nanti kau akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang jauh lebih hebat daripada kamu dan Gopal," ucap _coach_ sepak bola Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis yang bernama Kim Namjoon itu dengan nada tegas.

"Siap, _coach_!" balas BoBoiBoy sambil melakukan gerak hormat layaknya tentara.

"Gopal, kau harus serius lagi untuk nantinya. Latihan terus. Kalau perlu, minta bantuan Stanley," ucap _coach_ Namjoon seraya menunjuk Stanley yang sedang minum di pinggir lapangan dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Baik, _coach_ Namjoon," balas Gopal lesu usai melirik Stanley.

"Tenang saja, Gopal. Aku yakin kau akan hebat di lapangan nanti," hibur BoBoiBoy seraya menepuk pundak Gopal.

Gopal memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Yelah, tu."

"Jangan mengecewakanku nanti di sana, ok?" ucap _coach_ Namjoon dengan mimik serius.

"Ok, _coach_!" balas BoBoiBoy dan Gopal.

"Bagus!"

 _Coach_ Namjoon lalu memutar badannya untuk melihat sekeliling. Para murid sedang sibuk dengan latihannya masing-masing.

"SEMUANYA! SAYA MINTA KALIAN KUMPUL SEKARANG! WAKTUNYA UNTUK LATIHAN LIMA LAWAN LIMA! SETELAH INI KITA AKAN BUBAR!" teriak _coach_ Namjoon tegas seraya menggerakkan tangannya.

"BAIK, _COACH_!"

Latihan lagi. Tentu akan mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak. BoBoiBoy sadar seragam sekolahnya sudah basah dan ia tidak nyaman memakainya. Seharusnya ia ganti baju dengan seragam olahraganya. Tapi ia terlalu bersemangat sampai lupa untuk mengganti baju dari awal.

" _Coach_ , aku ingin mengganti baju. Bajuku sudah basah," ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Yasudah. Aku beri kau lima menit. CEPAT!" seru _coach_ Namjoon.

BoBoiBoy berlari meninggalkan lapangan menuju Store Sukan Kebenaran **(3)** yang terletak di pojok lapangan.

BoBoiBoy memasuki store itu lalu menutup pintu. Sepi dan tidak ada orang. Terlihat _fitting room_ di depannya. Di dalamnya terdapat masing-masing loker milik murid-murid yang eskul olahraga.

Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy merasakan pusing yang luar biasa. Tangannya memegang kepalanya. Matanya tertutup, berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit dan terus jalan menuju _fitting room_. Tapi ia sadar. Semakin ia berjalan, kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan sekarang."

Tangannya yang satu lagi menyandar pada tembok yang dingin, demi menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan oleng. Ia terus berjalan seperti itu sampai ia tiba di depan pintu _fitting room_.

Tangannya yang bersandar pada tembok beralih memutar kenop pintu. Pintu terbuka 45 derajat dan BoBoiBoy langsung jatuh karena tangannya tidak berpegangan pada sesuatu.

Tubuhnya terbaring di lantai. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut sakit. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya begitu kuat. Topi dinosaurusnya tergeletak tak jauh dari kepala BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy terus merintih kesakitan.

BoBoiBoy mencium bau anyir yang sangat kuat.

Darah.

Mata BoBoiBoy melirik sebentar ke arah pintu. Cairan merah itu berceceran dari luar pintu sampai di samping tubuhnya. BoBoiBoy meraba bawah hidungnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat tangannya kini setengah penuh dengan cairan merah yang di keluarkan dari hidungnya.

Ia membutuhkan obatnya sekarang.

Obat itu terletak di dalam loker yang tak jauh dari jangkauan BoBoiBoy. Ia berusaha bangun tetapi rasanya sulit sekali. Seperti ada yang menahannya untuk tidak bangun.

"Aaaarrghhhh... s-sakiiit."

Cuma itu yang mampu BoBoiBoy katakan. Kedua tangannya terus meremas rambutnya. Darah terus mengalir keluar dari hidungnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"T-tolong... S-siapapun... d-di luar... s-sanaaa," rintih BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy ingin sekali berteriak.

Tangannya berhenti meremas rambutnya. BoBoiBoy berusaha tenang untuk tidak meremas ramnbutnya karena itu tidak akan membuat sakit di kepalanya hilang. Tangannya berusaha menghentikan aliran darah dari hidungnya.

"T-tolong," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan suara seperti ada sesuatu yang menjepit pita suaranya.

Semakin lama, pandangannya semakin buram. Kelopak mata menutupi setengah matanya. Sakit di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tangannya menjadi melemah dan akhirnya terjatuh pelan di lantai.

BRAK!

Suara benturan pintu dengan dinding terdengar bersamaan dengan Gopal yang masuk ke dalam ruang _fitting room_. Gopal membuka mulutnya lebar dan matanya melotot melihat BoBoiBoy terbaring tak berdaya di depannya.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Setelah berteriak, bocah India itu segera loncat dan mendarat di depan BoBoiBoy. Kedua tangannya menopang tubuh BoBoiBoy dan mengguncangnya dengan keras.

"APA YANG TERJADI?! APA YANG TERJADI?! KATAKAN KALAU KAU BELUM MATI! HUHUHU!" ucap Gopal sarkatis sambil terus mengguncang tubuh BoBoiBoy.

"B-berhenti... A-aku belum mati, Gopal! Sakit tahuuuu," protes BoBoiBoy.

"Ehehehe... _Sorry_." Gopal akhirnya berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh BoBoiBoy.

"Hish... Kebiasaan," cibir BoBoiBoy pelan.

Gopal memandangi tangan kanan BoBoiBoy yang sedang memegang kepala dan tangan kiri sedang menahan aliran darah yang keluar dari hidung.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi," tuntut Gopal.

"Sebelum aku menjawab itu, kau harus ambilkan obat yang ada di dalam lokerku." Tangan kiri BoBoiBoy beralih masuk ke dalam kantong celana, menerogohnya untuk mengambil kunci loker, dan menyerahkan kunci lokernya kepada Gopal.

Gopal segera berdiri dan mencari loker berwarna jingga—sesuai dengan warna kunci yang dipegangnya. Setelah menemukan loker, Gopal membukanya dan segera mengambil satu-satunya botol obat yang ada di loker itu.

"Entah kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit," jelas BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy meraih botol obat yang diulurkan oleh Gopal. Mendadak tangannya bergetar hebat ketika membuka tutup botol obat. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar membuat BoBoiBoy kesulitan mengeluarkan pil dari dalam botol tersebut.

TUK!

Botol obat itu jatuh ke lantai akibat getaran tangan BoBoiBoy. Sebagian isinya keluar dan tercecer dimana-mana.

"Ukh... Sial..." rintih BoBoiBoy. Sakit di kepalanya dan aliran darah dari hidungnya tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Sini. Biar aku saja."

Gopal mengambil botol obat dan mengeluarkan sebuah pil dari dalam. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada BoBoiBoy beserta _cup_ yang berisi air putih yang diambil dari loker milik Gopal.

BoBoiBoy mengambil pil itu, memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menenguk air putih sampai habis.

Perlahan-lahan, sakit di kepalanya menghilang. BoBoiBoy lalu berusaha menetralisir pernapasannya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Tangannya—yang sudah berhenti bergetar—menyeka aliran darah dari hidungnya. _Bingo_! Ia sudah berhenti mimisan.

"Terima kasih, Gopal," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum lemah.

"Sama-sama, BoBoiBoy. Kau pucat sangat. Aku harus memanggil _coach_ Namjoon untuk meminta bantuan," ucap Gopal lalu beranjak untuk menuju pintu _fitting room_.

"JANGAN!" teriak BoBoiBoy lalu menahan tangan Gopal agar bocah yang mempunyai kuasa manipulasi molekul itu tidak kabur.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gopal sambil mengernyitkan dahi.

"Tolong. Jangan." Ucap BoBoiBoy dengan penekanan di setiap kata.

BoBoiBoy menarik lalu menghela napas sampai tiga kali.

"Ku mohon. Rahasiakan kejadian ini dari _coach_ Namjoon dan anak-anak lain," pinta BoBoiBoy.

"T-tapi BoBoiBoy..."

"Aku tidak mau _coach_ Namjoon mengeluarkanku dari tim karena penyakitku ini. Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir kepadaku."

"Pertandingan itu adalah mimpiku, Gopal. Aku tidak mau melewatinya dan menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja. Aku mohon kepadamu."

"Ceh. Mimpi kau itu untuk bertanding atau mau bertemu dengan pemain sepak bola Malaysia?" cibir Gopal kesal.

"Dua-duanya mungkin. Hehehe," balas BoBoiBoy cengengesan seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau penyakitmu semakin pa—"

"Aku bisa mengatasi penyakitku, Gopal."

"Tapi tadi itu apa?"

"Sudahlah, Gopal. Lihatlah, sekarang aku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Kau begitu keras kepala."

"Ku mohon, Gopal. _Please_ ," ujar BoBoiBoy dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangan.

"Yelah tu. Tapi awas yaa kalau kau sampai kelewatan seperti tadi," ancam Gopal.

"Tenanglah."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kau pulang sekarang juga."

"Tidak akan. Aku mengikuti latihan sampai akhir."

"Kau gila ya. Kau butuh istirahat. Bagaimana jika kau ketahuan oleh _coach_ Namjoon kalau keadaanmu yang sebenarnya seperti ini?"

BoBoiBoy hanya nyengir kuda. Ia kemudian melepaskan seragam sekolah dari tubuhnya. BoBoiBoy mengelap wajah dan tangannya yang masih ada bekas darah menggunakan seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna putih. Selanjutnya ia mengelap lantai yang meninggalkan bercak darahnya dengan seragamnya itu.

"Lihat? Semuanya bisa kuatasi," ujar BoBoiBoy bangga.

"Ya ya ya. Sebaiknya kau cepat memakai baju lalu kita pergi ke lapangan. Kita sudah telat sepuluh menit. Kau tidak ingin membuat _Rap Monster_ itu meledak lagi kan?" ujar Gopal lalu melempar seragam olahraga BoBoiBoy—yang di ambil dari loker BoBoiBoy tadi—kepada sang pemilik.

"Oh, kau benar, Gopal." Secepat kilat BoBoiBoy mengenakan seragam olahraga ke tubuhnya dan mengambil topi dinosaurusnya lalu memakainya secara terbalik.

BoBoiBoy meletakkan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah basah—karena keringat yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya sepanjang aktivitas latihan sepak bola—dan dipenuhi bercak darah miliknya ke dalam loker lalu mengunci loker itu.

BoBoiBoy dan Gopal lalu meninggalkan _fitting room_ yang sudah _bersih_ seperti semula. Seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa di dalamnya.

222

Fang berdiri kaku di hadapan sang Ibu yang sedang membaca majalah.

Ibu duduk di sofa begitu anggun dengan melipat kedua kakinya. Kacamata baca bertengger di hidungnya. Majalah diletakkan di atas pahanya yang ditutupi bantal sofa. Tangannya yang lentik membolak-balikkan halaman yang memuat tentang _fashion_.

Minggu ini adalah minggu yang penuh dengan _try out_. Itu artinya Fang pulang lebih cepat daripada jam pulang biasanya. Fang dengan cepat menuju rumahnya karena ia sudah memikirkan sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ibu dan meminta maaf—akan sesuatu yang Fang sebenarnya tidak tahu kesalahannya.

"Sampai kapan Ibu akan bersifat dingin kepadaku?"

Fang menyesal telah mengeluarkan kata itu. Hatinya menggerutu penuh. Harusnya ia langsung saja mengucapkan kata 'maaf'. Tapi entahlah itu sangat sulit sekali diucapkan karena Fang tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia harus meminta maaf.

Kepala Ibu tetap menunduk dan matanya fokus membaca kalimat per kalimat di dalam majalah itu.

Fang menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan. Itu adalah cara untuk mengendalikan emosinya—sesuai saran Ochobot.

Selama Ibu bersikap dingin kepada Fang, hati dan pikirannya tidak tenang. Fang sedikit merasakan hal itu ketika ia sedang melakukan semua aktivitasnya. Perasaannya juga semakin kacau ketika Ibu secara terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa beliau tidak menyukai aktivitas latihan BoBoiBoy untuk pertandingan nanti. Entah kenapa.

"Aku minta maaf, Bu."

Ochobot melayang ke arah Fang dan Ibu seraya membawa nampan yang ada secangkir teh beraroma melati.

"Ibu, ini tehnya," ucap Ochobot sopan.

"Terima kasih, Ochobot. Letakkan saja di meja samping Ibu," balas Ibu lembut sambil terus berkutat dengan majalahnya.

"Ok, Bu."

Setelah meletakkan cangkir yang berisi teh di meja, Ochobot melayang ke arah dapur.

Oh, wow. Bisa kau bayangkan kalau Ibumu bersikap baik terhadap orang—koreksi, Ochobot adalah robot— lain tetapi terhadap anak kandungnya sendiri malah bersikap dingin.

Itulah isi pikiran gila Fang.

Tapi Ibu tetaplah ibunya. Fang tetap harus bersikap baik.

Fang menyesal bahwa dulu ia sangat judes dan jutek kepada ibunya. Harusnya Fang belajar kepada BoBoiBoy untuk tetap menyayangi orangtuanya sesibuk apapun mereka.

Bahkan Fang pernah berpikir bahwa seharusnya orangtuanya tidak usah pulang ke rumah sekalian. Ia malas bertemu orangtuanya yang gila pekerjaan itu.

Tetapi sekarang Fang sadar, sesibuk apapun mereka, sejauh apapun tempat mereka bekerja dengan rumah, mereka selalu mengecek keadaan anaknya. Terbukti dengan telepon yang selalu berdering di rumah dan Ayah Ibu selalu mengecek aktivitas transfer di kartu ATM mereka masing-masing.

Fang menyimpulkan bahwa orangtuanya tetap memantau ia dan BoBoiBoy di tengah-tengah kesibukan akan kerja yang gila selama 24 jam.

Banyak bukti lain yang Fang tidak bisa sebutkan saking banyaknya. Dan hal itu membuatnya semakin menyesal. Mendadak air mata tertahan di pelupuk matanya yang ditutupi kacamata nila itu.

Fang menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di lantai. Badannya tegap dan kedua tangannya rapat dengan tubuh. Kepalanya menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Sungguh, Bu. Aku minta maaf. Ini salahku. Aku tidak menjaga BoBoiBoy dengan baik. Seharusnya aku mengetahui penyakitnya sejak awal. Selain itu, aku minta maaf karena aku bersikap begitu buruk kepada Ibu. Bahkan Ayah. Maaf karena aku selalu menanggapi Ibu dengan sikap masa bodo ketika Ibu curhat ataupun berbicara kepadaku, bahkan menyapaku."

Tubuh Fang mulai bergetar. Namun ia masih bisa menahannya. Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras, menahan agar ia tidak menangis.

Ya, ia adalah laki-laki. Laki-laki yang tampan dan populer. Mempunyai kuasa manipulasi bayang yang sangat kuat. Tidak boleh cengeng.

"Aku tidak becus menjadi kakak BoBoiBoy."

Ibu mengangkat kepalanya. Menutup majalah lalu melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Meletakkan kedua barang itu di samping cangkir teh beraroma melati.

Mata Ibu memandang rambut raven milik pemuda di hadapannya.

"A-aku anak yang tidak berguna."

Sepasang lengan memeluk tubuh Fang dari depan. Fang sedikit terlonjak melihat Ibunya yang kini duduk di hadapannya sambil memeluknya erat. Seketika tubuh Fang kaku dan tidak bergeming.

"Sayang, semua kata yang kau katakan itu salah," ucap Ibu lembut seraya mengelus punggung Fang.

"T-tapi, Bu..."

"Fang, kau tidak salah. Dari dulu Ibu percaya bahwa kau adalah kakak yang baik. Penyakit BoBoiBoy bukan salah kita semua."

Mendengar Ibu menyebutkan namanya, membuat Fang secara tidak sadar meloloskan air matanya. Entah itu adalah tangis lega atau sedih.

"Seharusnya Ibu yang minta maaf. Ibu bodoh sekali baru sadar sekarang. Ibu terlalu senang dengan pekerjaan Ibu. Ibu tak pernah meluangkan waktu Ibu untuk sekedar tertawa bersama kalian. Yang di otak Ibu hanyalah kerja kerja kerja dan kerja. Ibu baru sadar ketika BoBoiBoy mempunyai penyakit itu."

Ibu melepaskan pelukannya dari Fang. Mata anak-ibu itu langsung bertemu.

"Seharusnya Ibu selalu berada di sampingnya, menguatkannya, bahkan tidak pernah absen menemani BoBoiBoy untuk melakukan kemoterapi. Justru Ibu iri kepadamu, Fang. Kau begitu dekat dengan BoBoiBoy melebihi Ibu dan Ayah. Ibu yang tidak becus menjadi orangtua kalian."

Mata Ibu langsung beralih ke arah lain. Ekspresinya begitu sedih.

"Ibu..."

"Ah, tapi untuk apa Ibu lama-lama menyesali hal itu?" ucap Ibu riang.

"Sekarang waktunya kita melupakan masa lalu, Fang. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah selalu berada di samping BoBoiBoy dan memperbaiki kekurangan kita masing-masing."

Fang langsung memasang senyum dengan lebar. Mengangguk setuju perkataan Ibu.

"Maka dari itu, Ibu sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja," ucap Ibu mantap.

"Apa?!" ucap Fang dengan _shock_.

Fang tahu, berhenti dari pekerjaan—apalagi pekerjaan itu sekaligus hobi Ibu sejak remaja—bukan sesuatu yang mudah.

"Hihihi. Awalnya bos menolak mentah-mentah karena Ibu mengajukan pengunduran diri secara tiba-tiba. Tapi setelah Ibu menjelaskan alasannya, dia mengerti. Tapi tetap saja bos tidak memperbolehkan Ibu berhenti dari pekerjaan," jelas Ibu.

"Kau tahu, Fang. Ibu adalah desainer yang penting di perusahaan itu. Tapi untungnya Ibu punya asisten yang siap menggantikan posisi Ibu di kantor. Bos menyuruh Ibu melakukan pekerjaan di rumah. Dan pekerjaan itu bisa dilakukan kapan saja. Jadi, Ibu sangat santai tapi tetap ada pekerjaan. Gaji tidak berubah, looh," lanjut Ibu lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Fang menghela napas lega. Yang jelas, sekarang Fang sangat bangga kepada ibunya.

"Nah, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan dan berada di samping Ibu, Fang. Sekarang, Ibu akan buatkan teh manis dan donat lobak merah kesukaanmu."

222

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas berat?"

Dokter Tadashi memandang BoBoiBoy yang duduk di ranjang pasien. Bocah itu baru saja selesai melakukan kemoterapi.

Dokter Tadashi tengah mengomel kepada BoBoiBoy. Ya, BoBoiBoy harus menerima itu semua seusai latihan sepak bola.

"Main bola tidaklah berat, dok. Itukan hobiku," balas BoBoiBoy seraya senyum.

"Hah, terserah kau. Tapi kuperingatkan kau karena alzheimer itu semakin kuat, BoBoiBoy."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **2\. Pertandingan NBA = National Basketball Association adalah liga bola basket pria di Amerika Serikat dan merupakan liga basket paling bergengsi di dunia. [Wikipedia]**

 **3\. Store Sukan Kebenaran = ingat episode 18? Saat BoBoiBot selesai memperbaiki ruang olahraga dan dia bilang, "...memperbaiki dan memperbaharui store sukan kebenaran." . Jadi, ruang olahraga di situ disebutnya store sukan kebenaran.**

 **A/N: Hai, gais. Tanggal updatenya kelamaan gak? Hahaha.**

 **Kok lama-kelamaan makin ke sini DIRY? makin ga jelas ;(? Bagaimana menurut kalian? Tolong beritahu Author kesalahan apa aja di dalam cerita ini. Supaya makin ke sana, Author bisa mengoreksi ff ini. Jujur aja gakpapa. Bilang aja ff ini ga jelas, jelek, ga nyambung sama summary, dll. Author sangat berterima kasih karena kalian sudah memperhatikan cerita ini dengan sangat baik ;).**

 **Big thanks banget buat Kak Retno Widya aka Widzilla , author dari ff 5INS , sudah berkenan membaca DIRY? dan me-review lewat facebook. Saya seneng luar biasa banget xD.**

 **Terima kasih untuk Fanlady , author dari ff favorit saya yaitu The Cost of Power , sudah menjawab keluhan saya tentang tanda pisah panjang dan memberi saran. Iiiih, aku seneng bangeeeet bisa saling PM sama Fanlady! xD**

 **And big hug for NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki , author dari ff Trauma , yang udah mengerti Author banget huhuhuuhu :"). Kita sesama mahasiswi senasib emang. *plak.**

 **Makasih sekali lagi untuk Fanlady dan Nayu yang sudah memberi saya saran tentang keluhan saya yaitu tanda pisah panjang. Sayang sekali saran kalian gagal bagi netbook saya :"(.**

 **Daaaan ternyata ini semua officially salah saya! Selama ini saya salah pencet simbol di Ms. Word. Wkwkwk. Tolong jangan keroyok saya . -.**

 **Jadi saya ngerti deh tanda pisah panjang sialan itu alias Em Dash. Ternyata ada di simbol Ms. Word. Terima kasih untuk forum FBSN Headquarter tentang artikel Tata Cara Penulisan Dialog (dengan contoh) - nya xD. Saya sarankan bagi kalian Author pemula di ffn untuk membaca artikel tersebut. Artikel itu ada di ffn kok ^^.**

 **Ini balasan review saya:**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam. Ayo dong review lagiii ^^.**

 **Guest: Makasiiiiih xD.**

 **Aisyah Syawal: Yhaaa, jangan nangiiiisss xD. Oalaaah. Makasih yaa infonyaa :).**

 **Diah Nurfadila: Yesss. Makasih udah gemes xD. Jangan sampai nangis, ya. Hahaha sampai banjir segala. Masa sih gak ketemu? Coba cari lagi. Akun lain? Author sarankan fb aja yaa. Soalnya facebook tempat mudah Author dan para fans BoBoiBoy berinteraksi di sana, termasuk sama kamu nantinya. Oke makasih udah review ;D.**

 **Sheva: Bakal tau gak yaaaaa ;p ? Makanya pantau terus yaa chapter depannya :v *plak.**

 **melinia: Makasiiiiih xD.**

 **Khansa403: Uwaaaaaaa maaciiiiiiii *pelukeratKhansa*. Makasih yaa semangat dari kamu buat Author terharu :"). Jadi seneng deh menjalani hari-hari di kampus! #lebay .**

 **NoName: Hahaha iya sip :D. Terima kasih yaa sudah dikasih tau. Terima kasih sudah review ^^.**

 **Setiap review yang masuk ke sini buat Author semangat. Author selalu tunggu review-review kalian!**

 **Tanggal 18 Desember nanti Author melaksanakan Ujian Akhir Semester. Doa-kan Author agar dilancarkan dan diberi kemudahan selama mengerjakan ujian yaa. Terima kasih ^^.**

 **Silent Reader, saya tunggu review Anda!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan kau untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas berat?"

Dokter Tadashi memandang BoBoiBoy yang duduk di pinggir ranjang pasien. Bocah itu baru saja selesai melakukan kemoterapi.

Dokter Tadashi tengah mengomel kepada BoBoiBoy. Ya, BoBoiBoy harus menerima itu semua seusai latihan sepak bola. Selalu.

"Main bola tidaklah berat, dok. Itukan hobiku," balas BoBoiBoy seraya senyum.

"Hah, terserah kau. Tapi kuperingatkan kau karena alzheimer itu semakin kuat, BoBoiBoy," ucap dr. Tadashi sambil mendorong troli yang berisi bermacam-macam alat kesehatan.

"Iya. Aku tahu itu," balas BoBoiBoy lemas. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya secara bergantian. Mata karamelnya memandang keramik putih di bawahnya.

Setelah meletakkan troli di pojok ruangan, dr. Tadashi menepuk pundak BoBoiBoy.

"Jangan sepelekan hal itu, BoBoiBoy. Kau harus melihat ini."

Dokter Tadashi menyodorkan sebuah kertas berisi tulisan dan beberapa gambar yang BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak mengerti. Anak itu mengambil kertas dan dr. Tadashi duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini gambar perbandingan otak normal dengan otak alzheimer," jelas dr. Tadashi sembari menyentuh gambar yang dimaksud.

BoBoiBoy hanya memandang lesu terhadap gambar itu. Sudah terlihat jelas sekali perbedaan antara kedua gambar otak manusia bagian dalam itu.

"Ya, aku tahu, dok. Otakku sekarang cacat kan?" ucap BoBoiBoy lalu mengela napas. Bau obat-obatan menyeruak masuk ke indera penciuman begitu BoBoiBoy menghirup napas.

"Sel-sel yang berada di otakmu lama-kelamaan berkurang, BoBoiBoy. Diikuti dengan penghapusan memori dalam otak. Maaf jika aku hanya memberimu obat pencegah," sesal dr. Tadashi lalu membetulkan letak stetoskopnya.

"Hahaha. Tak usah minta maaf segala, dok. Obat yang diberikan malahan sangat membantuku," balas BoBoiBoy lalu tersenyum, matanya masih memandang keramik putih.

"Tapi aku akan terus membantumu, BoBoiBoy. Bertahanlah."

"Akan kuusahakan, dok. Apapun akan kulakukan demi perlombaan itu. Ah, aku tidak sabar sekali jika aku akan menang nantinya," ucap BoBoiBoy. Anak itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, matanya melihat langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih, kemudian tersenyum. Membayangkan semua itu terjadi di benaknya.

BoBoiBoy mengayunkan kakinya bergantian. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertanding sepak bola nanti. Mewakili sekolahnya dan ditonton ribuan orang. Menyoraki namanya yang lebih populer dari Fang. Ups, untung tidak ada Fang di sini. BoBoiBoy terkekeh geli.

"BoBoiBoy, aku mendapat kabar bahwa sebentar lagi Ayahmu akan datang menjemputmu," ucap dr. Tadashi yang memecah imajinasi bocah elemental itu.

Kepala BoBoiBoy menunduk sebentar, kemudian ia menatap dr. Tadashi.

"Dok, tolong katakan saja kepada Ayahku kalau... uhm... aku baik-baik saja... Jangan beri hasil ronsen otakku tadi," ucap BoBoiBoy pelan.

"Kenapa?" Dokter Tadashi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Uhm, otakku semakin parah, dok. Aku tidak mau selalu dikhawatirkan orang-orang."

"Alasanmu selalu sa—"

Ucapan dr. Tadashi berhenti begitu pintu di ruangannya terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Ayah BoBoiBoy yang mengenakan kemeja dan dasi orang kantoran serta menenteng jas di tangannya.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy. Bagaimana kemoterapinya?" ucap Ayah lalu mencium puncak kepala anaknya.

"Baik-baik saja, Yah. Baru pulang kantor?" balas BoBoiBoy sedikit berbasa-basi.

BoBoiBoy berharap setelah ia bertanya hal itu, Ayahnya segera mengajaknya untuk cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari rumah sakit ini.

"Tentu saja. Nah, dr. Tadashi, bagaimana keadaan anakku?"

BoBoiBoy menggerutu kesal di dalam batinnya.

"Oh, keadaannya..."

Mata dr. Tadashi bertemu dengan mata BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy menggeleng kepalanya. Memberi isyarat jangan-beri-tahu-hasilnya.

"... ehm... baik. Dia hanya perlu kemo, makan secara teratur, dan minum obat," jawab dr. Tadashi.

"Oh, begitukah? Baiklah terima kasih, dok. Ayo kita pulang, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk semangat dan melempar senyum ke arah dr. Tadashi.

222

Suara derit pintu terbuka membuat Ibu mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang ia baca. Ibu menarik tangan yang ia gunakan untuk merangkul bahu Fang yang sedang menikmati donat buatan wanita tersebut.

"Kami pulang!"

Suara ceria Ayah dan BoBoiBoy mengiringi mereka memasuki rumah.. BoBoiBoy segera duduk di lantai dan membuka tali sepatunya.

Ibu menghampiri Ayah lalu mencium pipinya.

Mata Ayah melihat Fang sedang memakan donat kesukaannya dengan nikmat di sofa. Di sebelah Fang, ada majalah wanita dan beberapa kertas bergambar sketsa desain pakaian. Sudah ditebak itu semua punya Ibu.

"Wow, aku tak pernah lihat hal semacam ini. Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Fang?" goda Ayah sambil melonggarkan dasi di kerahnya.

"Yah, begitulah. Hihihi," balas Ibu. Matanya lalu beralih ke anak di samping suaminya, "BoBoiBoy, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kedua tangan Ibu terulur, hendak memeluk anak keduanya. Tapi, sebelum satu jaripun menyentuh tubuh BoBoiBoy, anak itu sudah mundur ke belakang dengan ekspresi sedikit takut di wajahnya.

"BoBoiBoy?" Ibu mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung melihat respon anaknya yang sedikit menjauh darinya.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan kening melihat sosok wanita di depannya. Rasanya BoBoiBoy tidak mengenali siapa yang ada di depannya.

"Maaf, Tante siapa?"

Ibu menarik napas kaget. Saat itu juga perasaannya langsung berkecamuk. Ia ingin sekali marah kepada BoBoiBoy karena ia menganggap kalimat itu sangat kurang ajar, ditambah dengan ekspresi seperti itu.

Tapi pikirannya langsung menyadarkan Ibu. Anaknya sedang terkena penyakit pikun—ah itu terlihat kasar sekali, seharusnya lupa ingatan. Jadi, mau tidak mau Ibu harus rela menerima keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Kau ... tak ingat? Ini Ibu, nak," ucap Ibu lalu bersimpuh di hadapan BoBoiBoy, mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menggeleng kepala dengan perlahan. BoBoiBoy terus mengingat-ingat siapa sosok wanita di depannya. Anak itu memperhatikan penampilan detil dari atas sampai bawah.

Apakah BoBoiBoy yakin ia pernah melihat wanita yang mengakui bahwa ia adalah ibunya?

"BoBoiBoy, ini Ibumu. Balas pelukan dia!" perintah Ayah masih dengan mimik bingung melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

Fang meneguk teh sebentar, lalu berjalan menghampiri Ayah, Ibu, dan BoBoiBoy.

Fang berdiri di belakang BoBoiBoy. Kedua tangannya lalu mengangkat kedua lengan BoBoiBoy setinggi pundak Ibu.

"Kak Fang, a—" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan setengah kaget setengah ingin protes karena tiba-tiba Fang menggerakkan tubuhnya seenaknya. Persis seperti dalang yang memainkan wayang.

"Itu ibumu, BoBoiBoy. Jangan pernah berani memanggil dia dengan panggilan lain," ucap Fang dingin.

Fang mendorong perlahan tubuh BoBoiBoy. Adiknya menurut. Kemudian Fang beralih menuju Ibu, mendaratkan tangannya di pundak Ibu, lalu mendorong pelan Ibu agar bisa lebih dekat dengan BoBoiBoy.

Akhirnya BoBoiBoy memeluk Ibu. Tapi masih dengan sedikit keraguan.

Perlahan kehangatan muncul di antara mereka berdua. Ibu semakin memeluk erat BoBoiBoy. Seakan-akan baru bertemu setelah berpisah bertahun-tahun.

"Ingat, BoBoiBoy. Aku adalah ibumu yang selalu berada di sampingmu. Matamu adalah mata Ibu. Wajahmu adalah wajah Ayah. Kita memiliki warna mata yang sama, sayang. Jika kau lupa dengan Ibu, cukup kau lihat mata Ibu," ucap Ibu dengan sedikit bergetar.

Suara itu. Ya, suara wanita itu terdengar familiar. Memasuki indera pendengarannya. Otaknya seakan-akan sedang menerjemahkan suara yang dikeluarkan Ibu.

'Apa? Ibu? Ya ampun! Ternyata benar ini adalah ibuku', jerit BoBoiBoy dalam batinnya.

BoBoiBoy memeluk erat Ibu. Sangat erat. Sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

"Maafkan BoBoiBoy, Bu. Maaf," ucap BoBoiBoy diakhiri segukan kecil.

BoBoiBoy merasa sedikit demi sedikit sel-sel di otaknya berusaha memperbaiki memori tentang Ibu.

Ibu mengelus punggung BoBoiBoy dengan begitu lembut, membuat BoBoiBoy tambah bersalah dan semakin menunduk kepalanya.

"Bu, aku benci alzheimer," ucap BoBoiBoy pelan, yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh sang ibunda.

Apa daya, sekarang BoBoiBoy hanya bisa menyalahkan penyakitnya itu. Yang tidak membantu sama sekali untuk membuat pikiran BoBoiBoy menjadi normal.

"Kita akan sama-sama melewati ini, sayang," hibur Ibu lalu mengelus rambut anaknya.

Ayah menepuk pundak Fang dengan pelan. Pandangan mata mereka berdua masih terpaku dengan Ibu dan BoBoiBoy yang asyik berpelukan.

"Fang, apa BoBoiBoy sering seperti ini? Aneh sekali. Padahal ia sudah kemoterapi," ucap Ayah datar.

"Sering. Ia bahkan selalu memanggil namaku dengan nama yang salah," balas Fang datar.

Fang dapat menerima jika BoBoiBoy sering salah memanggil namanya, bahkan nyaris tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, jika BoBoiBoy lupa dengan Ibu dan Ayah, Fang tidak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu.

Dari kejauhan, sepasang mata berwarna biru memandang keluarga itu dengan perasaan sedih dan bersalah. Ochobot tidak berani bergabung dengan keluarga yang sedang sedih itu. Karena memang, mungkin ia adalah pihak yang salah dan menyebabkan semua ini terjadi.

"Akan kuberi tahu sesungguhnya nanti."

222

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Fang menginjak Sekolah Dasar Pulau Rintis. Bel berbunyi menandakan UN telah berakhir dan murid-murid kelas 6 Disiplin bersorak bahagia.

Fang menghembuskan napas lega dan tersenyum seusai mengerjakan UN. Ia lalu berdoa agar hasilnya memuaskan dan sesuai standar sekolah yang diimpikannya.

Tapi, UN selesai, belum tentu 'urusan' di sekolah ini ikut selesai.

Masih ada lagi tanggung jawab yang harus ia hadapi. Menyiapkan pentas seni untuk perpisahan dan ...

Meminta maaf pada Yaya.

Mata di balik lensa nila itu menatap punggung Yaya dari kejauhan. Yaya keluar dari kelas tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa kepada Fang. Biasanya, setelah ujian, Yaya selalu cerewet bahwa ia akan menjadi nomor satu di kelasnya, mengalahkan Fang.

Fang tahu gadis itu masih marah kepadanya.

Fang berjalan santai ke luar kelas. Ia tahu kemana perginya Yaya setelah meninggalkan kelas.

222

Fang berdiri di depan pintu ruang serba guna milik sekolahnya.

" _Bersamamu kuhabiskan waktu_ "

Terdengar suara nyanyian Yaya di balik pintu tersebut.

" _Senang bisa mengenal dirimu_ "

Fang sudah menyiapkan mental sejak lama. Ia siap ditampar Yaya (lagi) dan dicaci maki.

" _Rasanya semua begitu sempurna_ "

Fang harus berusaha minta maaf kepada Yaya hari ini. Ia harus dimaafkan Yaya hari ini. Harus.

" _Sayang untuk mengakhirinya_ "

KREK!

Pintu terbuka dan Fang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, selain mereka berdua. Yaya menghentikan nyanyiannya, lalu kepalanya beralih untuk melihat siapa yang masuk.

Yaya menatap sekilas ke arah Fang. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yaya segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju pintu keluar lainnya.

"Yaya, tunggu!"

Kaki Fang segera berlari untuk menyusul Yaya.

"Aku ke sini untuk meminta maaf."

Yaya tidak memedulikan Fang. Ia terus saja berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang lumayan jauh darinya.

"Aku tahu aku salah meneriakimu di depan semua orang. Maafkan aku, Yaya," ucap Fang setengah teriak sambil mengejar Yaya.

Yaya semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Ia ingin segera menghilang dari pandangan Fang.

Fang akhirnya berlari menggunakan kuasa bayangnya. Melompat dan mendarat di depan Yaya sebelum perempuan itu menyentuh kenop pintu.

"Maaf aku telah meneriakimu. Maaf telah membuatmu malu di depan semua orang. A-aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol kemarahanku. Maaf, Yaya."

Kedua teman kelas itu saling berdiri berhadapan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu," balas Yaya dingin.

Fang sudah menebak apa jawabannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari hadapanmu sebelum kau memaafkanku, Yaya," balas Fang tak kalah dingin.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Arrrghhh baiklah baik. Lakukan sesukamu, Yaya. Asal kau memaafkanku," ucap Fang dengan pasrahnya.

Yaya mengangkat tangan setinggi wajahnya. Lingkaran berwarna merah muda transparan mengelilingi tangan Yaya. Yaya mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Fang.

"Wo... wo... woah. Kau boleh menonjokku. Asal tidak menggunakan kuasa gravitimu," ucap Fang gelagapan seraya mengacungkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Lingkaran merah muda hilang sekejap. Saat itu Fang menghela napas lega karena Yaya tidak akan menyiksanya dengan kuasa gravitasi perempuan itu.

Yaya menarik kepalan tangannya hingga melewati batas tubuhnya. Kemudian mendorong kepalan tangannya hingga sampai di wajah Fang.

DUAGH!

Perkiraan Fang ternyata salah total.

Fang terkena tinjuan Yaya. Seketika pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"Fyuuuh~ Leganya. Sekarang aku memaafkanmu, Fang," ucap Yaya seraya _nyengir_ kuda..

"Aku akui kau hebat juga walaupun tidak menggunakan kuasa."

Yaya terkekeh geli. Namun, kekehan geli itu berhenti ketika melihat Fang yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan setetes darah muncul dari sudut bibir Fang.

"Ah, Fang! Kau berdarah. M-maaf aku tak bermaksud sampai melukaimu. Sakit kah?" Yaya buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas selempangnya.

Yaya hendak mengusap darah yang ada di sudut bibir Fang. Tapi Fang menghentikan aksi Yaya dengan mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang memegang sapu tangan.

Padahal jarak antara sapu tangan dengan wajah Fang tinggal lima jari.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Tidak perlu minta maaf kepadaku. Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku, Yaya," ucap Fang seraya tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, Fang. Tapi lukamu perlu diobati segera. Nanti infeksi!"

"Masa bodo. Nah, ayo, kita lanjutkan latihan kita yang tertunda selama dua minggu," ujar Fang lalu menarik tangan Yaya.

"T-tapi, Fang..."

Fang menarik tangan Yaya sampai mereka tiba di panggung. Di tengah-tengah panggung, terdapat kursi dan gitar yang menyender di sisi kursi itu. Tangan Fang kemudian melepaskan pergelangan tangan Yaya untuk mengambil gitar. Fang duduk di samping Yaya yang sedang berdiri dengan tampang _speechless_.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja nyanyianmu yang tadi," ucap Fang.

Yaya pun mulai benyanyi.

" _Melawan keterbatasan_ "

" _Walau sedikit kemungkinan_ "

Fang memetik gitar sesuai dengan nada yang dikeluarkan Yaya melalu nyanyiannya.

" _Tak akan menyerah untuk hadapi_ "

" _Hingga sedih tak mau datang lagi_ "

"Ternyata hebat juga permainan gitarmu," celetuk Yaya setelah berhenti menyanyi.

"Tentu saja hebat! Aku berlatih setiap hari di rumah tau. Memangnya cuma kau yang bisa berlatih setiap hari di ruangan ini?" jutek Fang sambil terus memainkan gitarnya.

"Iya... Iya... " balas Yaya memutar bola matanya.

"Eh, Ya, teman-teman yang lain pada kemana? Kok ga latihan?"

"Sebentar lagi mereka akan di sini. Tadi pagi aku sudah memberitahu mereka semua bahwa hari ini dan jam segini kita semua latihan."

Fang membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Yaya.

"Apa?! Kau memberitahu yang lain sedangkan aku tidak?!"

"Kan waktu itu aku sedang marah padamu," jawab Yaya enteng.

"Cish!"

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan latihan yang tertunda tadi.

222

Matahari memancarkan sinar cerahnya, tetapi terhalang oleh awan. _Coach_ Namjoon beserta tim didiknya sedang mengadakan rapat kecil di bawah pohon rindang di taman samping sekolah. Mereka duduk dialasi tikar. Di samping mereka ada bola dan beberapa makanan serta minuman. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan latihan.

"Ah, akhirnya ini adalah latihan terakhir kita. Saya sangat puas dengan kemampuan yang sudah kalian latih selama sebulan terakhir ini," ujar _Coach_ Namjoon seraya menatap murid-muridnya secara bergantian.

"Terakhir?"

"Besok saya liburkan kalian. Gunakan satu hari besok untuk istirahat dan bersantai."

BoBoiBoy beserta teman-temannya langsung bersorak gembira begitu mendengar kata libur. Melihat murid-muridnya kelewat batas santai, pelatih yang tegas itu langsung meninggikan suara.

"Hei, tapi dengar dulu!"

Seruan dari _Coach_ Namjoon sontak membuat murid-murid Pulau Rintis itu bungkam. Mereka sedikit takut melihat wajah tegas dari sang _coach_.

"Pertandingan diadakan lusa di Stadion Kuala Lumpur pada jam 9 pagi. Ingat, kalian harus sampai di stadion itu selambat-lambatnya jam setengah 9 pagi. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

"Siap, _Coach_!" Murid-murid lalu mengangguk kepalanya.

"Keluarkan kemampuan kalian yang terbaik. Kita sudah dipercaya oleh pihak sekolah untuk mengikuti lomba itu. Jangan sampai mengecewakanku dan mencemarkan nama baik sekolah. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

"Jangan sampai latihan kita sia-sia selama ini. Jangan sampai waktu dan tenaga kita terbuang sia-sia. Datang tepat waktu oke? Capkan kedisiplinan kalian. Karena perilaku kita akan dilihat oleh seluruh sekolah di Pulau Rintis," ucap _Coach_ Namjoon berapi-api.

"Oke, _Coach_. Kita tidak akan mengecewakanmu," ujar BoBoiBoy.

 _Coach_ Namjoon pun tersenyum ke arah BoBoiBoy.

222

"Bu, Yah, izinkan aku mengikuti pertandingan itu."

BoBoiBoy memandang Ibu dan Ayah yang sedang menonton televisi di atas kasur dengan nikmat. Ruangan serba warna coklat itu menjadi saksi bisu adegan mereka bertiga.

"Sudah lama aku tidak santai sambil menonton film _James Bond_ ," ujar Ayah seraya Meregangkan badannya.

"Hihihihi. Terakhir kali kita nonton ini berdua kapan ya, Yah?" ucap Ibu sambil tersenyum. Mendadak _flashback_ ke masa mudanya bersama suaminya.

Merasa didiamkan begitu saja, akhirnya BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju televisi dan menutupinya dengan cara merentangkan tangan.. Ayah dan Ibu menatap BoBoiBoy sedikit kesal.

"Bu, Yah, pertandingannya besok loh," ucap BoBoiBoy. Mengabaikan tatapan protes dari sang ayah dan ibu.

"Humm, baiklah. Baik. Ayah mengalah. Ayo, kita bicarakan ini!" ucap Ayah lalu mematikan televisi dengan _remote control_.

"Yeay!"

BoBoiBoy segera naik ke atas kasur. Posisi Ibu dan Ayah berhadapan dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Ayah sih, sudah setuju aja kamu ikut pertandingan itu. Tinggal pendapat Ibu nih," ujar Ayah sambil menyenggol lengan Ibu.

Ibu menggerak-gerakkan matanya ke segala arah, terlihat sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Bu?" ucap BoBoiBoy menyadarkan lamunan Ibu.

"Ah, BoBoiBoy. Ibu sangat setuju kau mengikuti pertandingan itu. Bahkan Ibu bangga... "

BoBoiBoy tersenyum bahagia mendengar pernyataan Ibu.

"... Tapi hati Ibu tidak tenang. Ibu khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Ibu merasakan firasat tidak enak pada hari pertandinganmu besok," ucap Ibu murung.

Senyum bahagia BoBoiBoy luntur seketika. Diganti dengan mimik cemberut.

"Serius, BoBoiBoy. Entah kenapa firasat Ibu tidak enak. Ibu merasa kalau—"

"Cukup, Bu! Jangan diteruskan!"

Ibu berhenti bicara dan menatap BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy lalu meraih tangan Ibu dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya yang kecil.

"Aku takut jika Ibu meneruskan, itu akan menambah daftar panjang kekhawatiran Ibu. Bu, yakinlah dengan BoBoiBoy." BoBoiBoy menatap mata sang ibunda dengan intens.

"BoBoiBoy janji akan menjaga kesehatan. BoBoiBoy tidak akan lupa minum obat dan kemoterapi setelah pertandingan nanti. BoBoiBoy akan terus memantau dan mengawasi jiwa dan raga BoBoiBoy." ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada percaya diri.

Ayah mendengus kasar. "Berlebihan sekali."

BoBoiBoy hanya menertawakan dirinya setelah mendengar kata Ayahnya.

"T-tapi BoBoiBoy... Ini bukan soal—" ucap Ibu ragu dan perkataannya langsung berhenti karena dipotong oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Ibu, ayolaaaaah! _Please_! Ini adalah pertandingan besar, sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Boleh ya? Ya? Ya?" bujuk BoBoiBoy dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya.

Ibu memalingkan wajah dari anaknya. Setelah diam beberapa saat dan menghela napas panjang, ahirnya Ibu memandang mata BoBoiBoy.

"Baiklah. Apa boleh buat. Demi anak Ibu. Ibu mengizinkanmu untuk mengikuti pertandingan," putus Ibu.

"YEAAAAAYYY!" sorak BoBoiBoy dengan kencang seraya mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang mengepal ke atas.

"Tapi dengan catatan kau harus memegang janjimu!" ucap Ibu tegas.

"Pasti. Makasih, Bu!" BoBoiBoy melompat ke pelukan Ibu lalu mencium pipi Ibu sekilas.

BoBoiBoy kemudian beralih untuk memeluk Ayah di sampingnya.

"Makasih, Yah!"

BoBoiBoy segera turun dari kasur dan berlari sampai keluar dari kamar orangtuanya.

BoBoiBoy menaiki sofa di ruang tamu dan meloncat-loncat heboh. Sesekali ia berjoget tidak jelas. Ochobot yang sedang melayang, tangannya pun ditarik oleh BoBoiBoy untuk mengikuti gerakannya.

"Wihiii! Aku senang sekali hari ini, Ochobot!" ucap BoBoiBoy riang sambil terus meloncat-loncat di atas empuknya sofa.

"Eh, kenapa nih?" tanya Ochobot kebingungan.

Fang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Handuk putih tersampir di lehernya. Rambut ungunya sedikit basah. Fang melihat BoBoiBoy joget kegirangan sambil menggenggam tangan Ochobot.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fang datar.

"Akhirnya Ibu dan Ayah mengizinkanku mengikuti pertandingan sepak bola!"

"BENARKAH?!" teriak Ochobot dengan heboh.

"IYA, OCHOBOT! Doakan aku semoga menang! Aku janji akan mengajakmu juga untuk bertemu para pemain sepak bola Malaysia di _gala dinner_ nanti!"

"APA?! YEEAAAH! TERIMA KASIH, BOBOIBOY!"

Akhirnya, kedua maniak bola tersebut, saling berpelukan.

Fang hanya menatap datar ke arah mereka berdua sambil _sweatdrop_.

222

Fang merebahkan badannya di kasur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10. Suasana langit malam di luar cukup ramai ditemani para bintang yang bersinar sangat indah. Suhu malam itu tidak terlalu dingin. Cukup _adem_.

Badan Fang masih saja terasa segar, mungkin efek sehabis mandi tadi. Matanya tak kunjung menutup. Padahal Fang ingin sekali tidur di malam yang sejuk ini.

BRUK!

Mendadak tubuh Fang yang tadinya rebahan, menjadi bangun dan posisinya tegap. Suara apa itu tadi?

Fang menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Berharap mendengar suara aneh itu lagi. Apa di luar sana ada maling?

 _Well_ , daripada penasaran, kenapa tidak mencari tahu sendiri?

Fang menurunkan kedua kakinya ke lantai kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Fang memutar kenop pintu. Pintu terbuka dan Fang keluar kamar. Hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah kamar BoBoiBoy yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya.

Pintu berwarna cokelat itu tertutup begitu rapat. Fang melihat cahaya lampu yang keluar melalui ventilasi di atas pintu. Lampu di kamar BoBoiBoy masih menyala terang dan itu artinya adiknya belum tidur.

Fang berjalan sampai di depan pintu kamar BoBoiBoy, lalu mengetuknya secara perlahan.

"BoBoiBoy? Kau belum tidur?"

Namun, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Tanpa basi-basi lagi, Fang memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu. Terlihat BoBoiBoy tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

"BoBoiBoy?!"

Fang dengan cepat menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

"Hei?! BoBoiBoy! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ada nada panik di perkataan Fang. Pemilik kuasa bayang itu mengangkat kepala BoBoiBoy dan meletakkannya secara perlahan di pangkuan.

"BoBoiBoy?! A-astaga. B-badanmu panas sekali," ucap Fang setelah menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening BoBoiBoy.

Perlahan BoBoiBoy membuka kelopak matanya. Hati Fang langsung lega.

"Kak Fang?" ucap BoBoiBoy lemah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?! Dan kenapa kau belum mengenakan piyama tidur?!" ketus Fang.

BoBoiBoy memang masih mengenakan kaus hitam, jaket _armless_ berwarna jingga, dan topi dinosaurus terbalik seperti biasa.

"Ehehe, tadi aku lagi asyik main bola," balas BoBoiBoy seraya mengacungkan kedua jarinya membentuk huruf v.

Fang melihat bola bercorak hitam putih yang tidak jauh dari keberadaan mereka berdua. Fang tahu bola itu biasanya terletak manis di pojok kamar jika BoBoiBoy tidak memainkannya.

"Arghh! Kau seharusnya tidur tau!"

Fang langsung menggendong BoBoiBoy ala _bridal style_ , kemudian meletakkan BoBoiBoy di atas kasur yang terbalut seprai bergambar roket. Fang menyelimuti BoBoiBoy sampai dadanya.

"Kak, jangan bilang-bilang ke Ayah dan Ibu ya," ujar BoBoiBoy lemah.

"Kau demam bodoh! Ayah dan Ibu harus tau! Supaya besok mereka tetap di rumah dan tidak pergi ke kantor," balas Fang dingin.

"Jangan! Tolong, Kak. Besok adalah pertandingan. Kak Fang tahu kan?"

"Tidak usah ikut pertandingan. Digantikan saja dengan pemain cadangan. Nanti aku telepon _Coach_ Namjoon untuk meng—"

Omongan Fang terhenti begitu kedua tangan BoBoiBoy menyergap lengannya.

Fang sedikit terkejut begitu lengannya disergap. Kedua tangan BoBoiBoy begitu panas.

"Kak, aku harus bertanggung jawab sebagai kapten di tim Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan suara serak.

"Sudah tau kau sakit kenapa kau menjadi kapten?!" ucap Fang sedikit marah.

"Karena itu keinginanku. Lagipula _Coach_ Namjoon memercayaiku."

"Hah! Kau begitu keras kepala."

"Tolong, Kak. _Palingan_ besok juga demamku menghilang. Jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa kalau malam ini aku demam. Aku tidak mau Ayah dan Ibu cemas dan berubah pikiran," ujar BoBoiBoy dengan suara tercekat.

Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Sudah jelas-jelas BoBoiBoy masih dalam kondisi lemah dan adiknya itu tetap _kekeuh_ ikut pertandingan besok. Memang apa pentingnya sih ikut pertandingan itu? Namun, Fang segera sadar bahwa ini adalah mimpi BoBoiBoy sejak ia mengikuti eskul sepak bola di sekolah. Jadi, apa lebih baik Fang memberi kesempatan dan mengizinkannya untuk mengikuti pertandingan? Tapi, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan?

"Kak Fang?"

BoBoiBoy memecahkan lamunan Fang dan itu membuat Fang kesal.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara, kau akan kulempar keluar jendela," ucap Fang dengan nada mengancam.

BoBoiBoy hanya nyengir. Ia tahu kakaknya tidak akan menyakitinya.

Fang menarik napas dari dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Baiklah. Akan kujaga rahasia ini," ucap Fang pasrah.

Percuma Fang melawan lagi. Adiknya selalu mempunyai alasan yang kuat.

"YEAAAY! MAKASIH, KAK FANG!" jerit BoBoiBoy pelan dan segera memeluk sang kakak.

"Ish. Iya iya. Tapi dengan syarat, aku tidur di sini untuk menjagamu."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. BoBoiBoy melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Fang. Fang berjalan ke arah pintu lalu menutupnya.

"Dimana obatmu, BoBoiBoy?"

"Heh? Dokter Tadashi tidak pernah memberiku obat penurun demam."

Akhirnya Fang kembali membuka pintu kamar dan keluar. Beberapa menit kemudian, Fang kembali ke kamar BoBoiBoy dengan membawa botol obat penurun panas dan segelas air putih.

Fang meletakkan gelas yang berisi air putih di meja samping kasur BoBoiBoy. Lalu Fang melepaskan gelas plastik bening kecil yang menempel pada tutup obat. Fang membuka tutup botol lalu menuangkan cairan obat ke gelas plastik tersebut.

"Nih, minum," ucap Fang seraya menyodorkan gelas plastik yang sudah terisi cairan obat penurun panas.

"Suapiiiiin~" ucap BoBoiBoy manja sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk tegak..

Fang hanya menatap datar BoBoiBoy.

"Hehehe, iya iya. Aku cuma bercanda saja." BoBoiBoy mengambil gelas plastik tersebut dan meminumnya sampai habis.

Fang menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air putih dan segera disambut oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Sekarang tidur!" perintah Fang setelah BoBoiBoy menghabiskan air putih.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kak!"

Fang membereskan botol obat dan BoBoiBoy segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Fang mematikan lampu kamar. Kamar menjadi gelap, tetapi tidak gelap total karena ada cahaya. Cahaya bulan yang menerobos masuk ke ventilasi di atas jendela.

Fang melihat wajah BoBoiBoy di bawah cahaya bulan. Wajahnya memerah karena demam, tetapi ekspresi di wajahnya begitu polos dan damai. Terlihat sedikit senyuman di bibirnya.

Fang menarik kursi belajar BoBoiBoy dan meletakkannya di samping kasur. Fang menarik selimut—yang tadinya berantakan—sampai dada BoBoiBoy. Kemudian pemuda itu duduk.

Fang menatap adiknya yang sudah tertidur pulas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 kurang 20 menit.

Ada sesuatu firasat tidak enak di hati Fang ketika menatap adiknya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres pada hari pertandingannya nanti.

Fang segera menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang ada di kepalanya. Ia yakin semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik dan BoBoiBoy akan memenangkan pertandingan itu.

Tapi begitu ia melihat adiknya tidak berdaya seperti tadi, mendadak pikirannya kacau dan perasaannya berantakan. Ia sempat panik dan gugup menghadapi BoBoiBoy yang _drop_ karena penyakitnya.

Emosi Fang memang tidak bisa dikontrol kala ia marah ataupun ketakutan seperti tadi. Untung saja Fang bisa mengandalkan keadaan tadi. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak tenang, kemudian ia panik, lalu BoBoiBoy bisa lebih parah lagi?

Tanpa Fang sadari, perlahan air mata turun membasahi pipinya dan ia sesegukan kecil.

222

Matahari masih belum menampakkan diri di atas langit. Terlihat kakak beradik yang sedang tidur dengan pulas di kamar. Adiknya terbaring manis di atas kasur, sedangkan kakaknya berada di sampingnya, duduk di kursi dan menjadikan kedua lengannya bertumpuk di pinggir kasur sebagai bantal kepalanya.

KRRRRIIINGGG!

KRRRIINNGGGG!

Fang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Kemudian dia berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa berat. Fang meraih kacamatanya, memakainya, dan menengok ke arah jam.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6!

Siapa yang menelepon pagi-pagi begini?

KRRRIIINGGG!

"Iya, sebentar," gerutu Fang.

Fang beranjak dari kursi. Ia melihat BoBoiBoy yang masih tertidur pulas di dekatnya. Fang menempelkan punggung tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ pada kening BoBoiBoy.

Badannya tidak panas lagi seperti tadi malam.

"Huh, syukurlah." Fang mengelus dadanya.

KRIIING!

Kesabaran Fang sudah hilang. Akhirnya ia turun ke lantai satu—tempat telepon berada—dengan menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya. Untung saja Ayah dan Ibu masih tidur di kamar mereka.

"Halo?" desis Fang setelah mengangkat telepon.

" _Halo. Maaf sebelumnya mengganggu. Apa benar ini nomor telepon BoBoiBoy?_ " ucap seseorang di seberang sana.

"Ya. Saya sendiri kakaknya. Ada apa?"

" _Ah, kau pasti Fang, ketua basket di Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Saya_ Coach _Namjoon. Kau pasti tahu kan siapa saya?_ "

"Hmm," balas Fang acuh tak acuh.

" _Begini. Ada perubahan jadwal Pertandingan Sepak Bola Nasional yang diselenggarakan di Stadion Kuala Lumpur hari ini. Pertandingan akan dimulai pada pukul setengah 8 pagi. Aku harap BoBoiBoy dan yang lainnya sudah ada di tempat pada pukul 7 pagi_ ," ucap _Coach_ Namjoon.

"Baiklah."

" _Harap segera disampaikan kepada BoBoiBoy. Terima kasih, Fang!_ " ucap _Coach_ Namjoon lalu memutus sambungan.

Fang meletakkan telepon _wireless_ pada tempatnya, kemudian kepalanya menoleh ke arah kamar BoBoiBoy yang tertutup rapat.

Tidak. Ia tidak tega membangunkan adiknya yang sedang tidur pulas.

Ayah muncul dari balik kamarnya. Rambutnya berantakan dan tangannya masih memeluk bantal.

"Siapa yang menelepon, Fang?" tanya Ayah dengan setengah sadar.

"Pelatih BoBoiBoy, Yah," balas Fang datar.

Ayah membalasnya hanya dengan ber-oh ria, lalu ia memasuki kamarnya.

"Urrghhh, padahal aku mau tidur lagi," rutuk Fang seraya mengacak-acak rambut ungunya.

Well, daripada tidur lagi, lebih baik Fang menyalurkan energinya lewat olahraga kesukaannya, yaitu basket. Fang segera menyambar handuk dan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dan memakai kaus basket sekolahnya, ia segera _ngacir_ keluar rumah.

"Tunggu, Fang!"

Suara Ochobot segera menghentikan langkah kaki Fang.

"Kau melupakan tasmu. Aku sudah mengisinya dengan roti, botol berisi air putih, dan handuk kecil. Oh ya, masa kau mau bermain tanpa bola?"

Fang membalikkan badannya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju Ochobot yang sedang menenteng tas selempangnya dan bola basket miliknya.

"Makanya kalau sedang _ngantuk_ , gak usah maksain main basket," cibir Ochobot.

Fang hanya mendengus kasar setelah mengambil kedua barangnya tersebut. Akhirnya, Fang menuju lapangan Pulau Rintis.

222

BoBoiBoy perlahan membuka matanya.

BoBoiBoy segera meregangkan badannya. Ia merasa segar di pagi ini.

"Ah, jam berapa yaa sekarang?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya melihat jam di dinding.

"Jam... 8? Kurang 10 menit?"

BoBoiBoy berusaha melihat dan membaca angka pada jam dinding tersebut. Memang benar jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat.

"Ah ya, pertandingannya kan jam 9. _Yesss_ , aku bisa mengingatnya," ucap BoBoiBoy sambil beranjak dari kasurnya lalu memasuki kamar mandi dengan riang.

Hari ini adalah hari yang BoBoiBoy tunggu-tunggu. Jelas sekali ia sangat _excited_ karena ia akan bermain pada pertandingan yang cukup bergengsi di Malaysia. Ia tak sabar namanya akan masuk koran dan beberapa media _online_. Yah, selain kerjaannya melawan alien ga jelas alias Adu Du, seenggaknya ia punya prestasi yang dibanggakan.

Selesai mandi, BoBoiBoy mengenakan seragam olahraga sekolahnya. Saat ia bercermin, ia begitu bahagia karena mengenakan seragam olahraga yang mewakili Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. Sentuhan terakhir, ia memakai topi dinosaurusnya secara terbalik.

KRING! KRING!

BoBoiBoy segera keluar kamar dan berdiri di balkon. Ia melihat telepon rumah menyala di lantai satu.

"Kak Fang! Angkat teleponnya!"

BoBoiBoy lalu menuruni tangga.

KRING KRING!

"Ochobot! Angkat telepon, _dong_!"

Tidak ada seorang pun yang merespon panggilan BoBoiBoy. Rumah itu terlihat sepi. Mau tidak mau, BoBoiBoy lah yang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?"

" _Halo? BoBoiBoy?_ " ucap seseorang di sebrang sana _to the point_. Sepertinya penelepon ini memang mencari BoBoiBoy.

Ah, sepertinya BoBoiBoy mengenal suara ini.

"Iya. _Coach_ Namjoon?" tanya BoBoiBoy memastikan.

" _APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!_ " teriak _Coach_ Namjoon di telepon.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Nahloh, BoBoiBoy kenapa tuh :v ?**

 **Ciaaaaa, adakah yang kangen ff ini? Kayaknya ga ada ya? Wkwkwk. #apaansihran**

 **Banyak juga yaa yang menginginkan kemunculan BoBoiBoy Air? Tenang sajaaaa BoBoiBoy Air bakal muncul kok di chapter selanjutnya. Tunggu saja yaaa, Misairy ^^.**

 **Seperti biasa, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Kepanjangan sampai enek? Atau seru banget?**

 **Kritik dan sarannya saya tunggu. Suwer saya butuh banget keduanya.**

 **Ok, saatnya balas review.**

 **mabolusi: Hai! Ya ampuun, makasih yaa udah relain waktu kamu buat baca ff ini :"). Hihihi, kamu pasti bisa kok. Aamiin ya Allah. Makasih yaa udah review ^^.**

 **Aisyah Syawal: Wkwkwkwk enak udah bebas :v. Makasih yaa udah review ^^.**

 **Sheva: Makasih yaaa udah baca dan review ^^.**

 **Guest 1: Iya. Aamiin ya Allah. Wkwkwk semoga UAS nya dapat nilai yang terbaik ^^. Makasih udah review.**

 **Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam. Haaaai. Makasih bangeeet xD. Aamiin ya Allah.**

 **Guest 2: This is it! Happy reading ;).**

 **Diah Nurfadila: Hmm... boleh boleeeeh. Akan kuusahakan lebih fokus ke BoBoiBoy. Yhaaa, jangan negative thinking dulu xD. MAKASIH YAA UDAH REVIEW hihihi. Ga ketemu akun fb aku? Yhaaa cari lagi dong :"3**

 **Eru Ataeru: Hehehe. Maaf ya *peace*. Makasih udah review ^^.**

 **Nadia salsabila: Makasih udah menghayati cerita ini :").**

 **Khansa403: Hehehehe. Makasih yaa atas semangatnya. Sad ending atau happy ending? Entahlah tergantung mood aku nanti :). Udah add akun fb aku? Coba kirim message ke aku biar aku konfirm kamu. Hehehe.**

 **RFR: Makasih udah review. Wkwkwk.**

 **adelia: Makasih banget udah review ^^.**

 **Terima kasih banyak udah mau membaca Do I Remember You. Semoga dapat menghibur kalian semua. Selamat Tahun Baru 2016, readers! Makasih banget udah ngikutin Author dari tahun 2015 :").**

 **Ehya sekali lagi saya ingatkan. KALAU KALIAN FOLLOW TWITTER, IG, TUMBLR, ATAU SEND REQUEST KE FACEBOOK SAYA, MOHON PERKENALKAN DIRI KALIAN LEWAT PM (PRIVATE MESSAGE). NANTI SAYA FOLLOWBACK/ KONFIRM PERMINTAAN PERTEMANAN KALIAN. HOHOHO MAKASIIIH~.**

 ** _Silent reader_** **, review dong jangan diem bae. Hahahaha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Spesial untuk Sawsan. Gue bakal reply langsung sebagian reviewnya.**

 **"** **Tapi yang chapter ini (dan mungkin juga chapter depan) mirip kaya yang dikomik Miiko, deh. Atau cuma perasaan saya aja, ya?"**

 **Yes, you're right! Adegan Coach Namjoon menelepon Fang, kemudian Fang tidak memberitahu BoBoiBoy, itu sama dengan adegan Pelatih Klub Baseball menelepon Miiko, kemudian Miiko tidak memberitahu Mamoru. Pada akhirnya Mamoru menampar Miiko sambil mengucapkan kata kasar. (Miiko fanbook by Ono Eriko halaman 67)**

 **Well, gue cuma terinspirasi dari adegan itu aja kok. Gue ambil garis besarnya. Adegan Miiko dan Mamoru dengan BoBoiBoy dan Fang bakal berbeda jauh banget sama ff ini.**

 **So, check it out.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Halo?"

" _Halo? BoBoiBoy?_ " ucap seseorang di seberang sana _to the point_. Sepertinya penelepon ini memang mencari BoBoiBoy.

Ah, sepertinya BoBoiBoy mengenal suara ini.

"Iya. _Coach_ Namjoon?" tanya BoBoiBoy memastikan.

" _APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?!_ " teriak _Coach_ Namjoon di telepon.

"Eh?"

Jantung BoBoiBoy sedikit terlonjak. Ia tidak sempat berpikir kenapa _Coach_ Namjoon berteriak secara tiba-tiba.

" _JAWAB, BOBOIBOY!_ "

BoBoiBoy segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa, _Coach_ Namjoon?"

" _PERTANDINGAN SUDAH BERJALAN DARI TADI. KAU DI MANA SAJA, HEH?!_ "

Mata BoBoiBoy melotot. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat menghantam kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih cepat.

"P-pertandingannya s-sudah d-di—" Mendadak BoBoiBoy menjadi sulit berbicara.

" _KAU TAK BISA DIHARAPKAN!_ "

Telepon lalu terputus.

BoBoiBoy melihat ke arah jam. Sudah pukul 8 lewat 20 menit. Pertandingan seharusnya jam 9 kan? Mengapa _Coach_ Namjoon marah kepadanya? Sebenarnya jam berapa pertandingan dimulai?

"Arrrghhh. Jam berapa ituuu?!"

BoBoiBoy meremas kuat rambut yang ditutupi topi dinosaurus. Ia tidak menyangka akan selupa itu mengingat jadwal pertandingannya. Atau mungkin ia tidak bisa membaca jam?

Banyak pertanyaan bodoh hinggap di otaknya. Pikiran dan perasaannya tidak bisa menyatu untuk saat ini.

"BOBOIBOY TAUFAN!"

Terlihat sosok BoBoiBoy yang mengenakan baju putih yang ditutup jaket biru. Topi yang didominasi biru dan putih plus strip kuning, dimiringkan ke samping kanan. _Hoverboard_ melayang tepat di depannya. BoBoiBoy Taufan segera menaikinya dan ia terbang. Lolos dari jendela rumah, kemudian terbang tinggi dan berhenti di antara awan-awan putih.

BoBoiBoy Taufan melihat secara seksama ke arah bawah. Rumah-rumah, gedung, dan jalanan terlihat semua. Ia memutar badannya dengan bantuan _hoverboard_ untuk mencari tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

"Dimana Stadion Kuala Lumpur?" ucap BoBoiBoy Taufan frustasi.

BoBoiBoy Taufan mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Beberapa kali ia menghembuskan napas kasar.

Matanya lalu menangkap sebuah bangunan bundar yang didominasi warna hijau. Terdapat tulisan besar nama bangunan itu di atas pintu masuk. BoBoiBoy Taufan tersenyum puas karena telah menemukan tempat yang ia cari.

BoBoiBoy Taufan segera terbang dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah stadion tersebut. Terdengar sorak ramai di dalam stadion itu, meneriaki nama sekolah mereka masing-masing.

BoBoiBoy Taufan menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar nama sekolahnya bergema di udara.

Apa mungkin ia salah stadion?

Semakin lama BoBoiBoy Taufan terbang rendah mendekati tanah. Ia sudah memasuki Stadion Kuala Lumpur—yang ia yakin ini adalah stadion yang ia tuju setelah sempat melirik nama bangunan itu untuk mengecek. BoBoiBoy Taufan mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang di sekitarnya di sepanjang pintu masuk. _Hoverboard_ terus terbang ke depan dan nyaris menyentuh tanah. BoBoiBoy Taufan lalu berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy biasa. _Hoverboard_ menghilang dan BoBoiBoy menapak tanah, kemudian berlari.

Di depannya sudah ada _Coach_ Namjoon yang sedang berjalan bolak-balik tanpa tujuan. BoBoiBoy lalu berhenti tepat di samping sang coach. Dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal karena sehabis berlari, BoBoiBoy mendongak kepalanya. Ia tidak sadar ia sudah memasuki arena di dalam stadion.

BoBoiBoy melihat pertandingan antara dua sekolah di depannya. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda timnya bermain. Sorakan demi sorakan memenuhi stadion tersebut pada pagi hari.

"Sekolah kita sudah kalah telak."

Ucapan barusan membuat BoBoiBoy kaget dan segera menengok ke sampingnya. Terlihat _Coach_ Namjoon dengan wajahnya yang memerah, seperti menahan amarah. Di belakang _Coach_ Namjoon, ada Gopal, Stanley, dan teman-teman BoBoiBoy yang sedang melepas penat setelah melakukan pertandingan tadi.

Mendadak mulut BoBoiBoy bungkam. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"SEKOLAH KITA KALAH. KAU TAHU ITU?!" teriak _Coach_ Namjoon kesal.

Jantung BoBoiBoy kembali berdebar dua kali. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi badannya.

"Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak terlambat. Akh, aku sudah mempercayaimu sebagai kapten, BoBoiBoy. Dimana letak kepercayaan yang kau berikan kepadaku, HAH?!" Bola mata _Coach_ Namjoon menyorot tajam ke arah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menundukkan kepalanya.

"M-maaf, _Coach_."

Hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu BoBoiBoy keluarkan.

"Maaf? Kau tak lihat? Permintamaafanmu itu tidak mengubah segalanya," ucap _Coach_ Namjoon seraya menunjuk ke arah lapangan hijau yang sedang ramai oleh tim sekolah lain.

 _Coach_ Namjoon menarik napas sedalam-dalamnya, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Sebagai hukuman agar kau jera, terpaksa aku mencabut jabatanmu, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy membelalakkan matanya. Dengan cepat, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap _Coach_ Namjoon dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sebesar itukah kesalahan yang ia buat?

"Sekarang kau bukan kapten lagi, BoBoiBoy. Aku memberikan jabatan kapten tim sepak bola kita serta kapten eskul sepak bola Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis kepada Gopal," umum Coach Namjoon di hadapan murid-muridnya.

Rahang BoBoiBoy sedikit bergetar. Apa? Jadi? Dia bukan apa-apa di tim ini?

BoBoiBoy menatap Gopal dan teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak ada sambutan atau reaksi yang baik. Gopal, Stanley, dan teman-temannya hanya diam menatap BoBoiBoy. Ya, dengan pandangan campur aduk. Sama seperti BoBoiBoy. Sedih, marah, kesal, capek, kecewa, kaget, senang, semua bercampur satu pada murid-murid Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis tersebut.

"K-kenapa kau mencabut jabatanku, _Coach_?" ucap BoBoiBoy pada akhirnya dengan berani.

"Agar kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu."

"Kesalahanku?"

"Kau terlambat datang ke pertandingan."

"Tapi aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak terlambat." BoBoiBoy menahan amarah di dalam hatinya.

"Kau terlambat satu jam lebih. Apa itu usaha?"

"Satu jam? Bukankah pertandingan dimulai pada jam 9?" BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Berusaha menahan emosinya.

"Pertandingan dimulai jam setengah 8."

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan jadwalnya berubah dengan seenaknya?

"Jam ... setengah ... 8?"

 _Coach_ Namjoon memandang BoBoiBoy. Tanpa senyuman sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menelepon ke rumahmu pada jam 6 pagi. Aku sudah memberitahu bahwa ada perubahan jadwal pertandingan, yaitu jam setengah 8."

BoBoiBoy berpikir sejenak. _Coach_ Namjoon menelepon jam 6? Dirinya saja baru bangun sekitar jam 8an. Apakah memang BoBoiBoy mengangkatnya? Lalu ia mengalami _sleep walking_ **(4)**? Lalu pada saat bangun, ia melupakan perkataan _Coach_ Namjoon di telepon?

'Akh, pasti alzheimer itu muncul pada pagi tadi,' rutuk BoBoiBoy dalam hati.

"Siapa yang mengangkat telepon di rumah pada saat itu, _Coach_?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu akhirnya meluncur dari mulut BoBoiBoy. Tentu saja yang mengangkat adalah dirinya dan pasti reaksi _Coach_ Namjoon atas pertanyaannya ialah, 'Tentu saja kau yang mengangkatnya, _babo ya_ **(5)**!'

"Oh, yang mengangkat telepon di rumahmu adalah Fang," balas _Coach_ Namjoon datar.

Tunggu.

Fang?

"Kak Fang?"

"Iya, aku menyuruh Fang untuk menyampaikan tentang perubahan jadwal pertandingan hari ini kepadamu, BoBoiBoy."

"..."

222

Fang meraih segelas jus alpukat dari rak bawah di kulkas.

Setelah meneguk minuman tersebut, Fang mendesah lega. Setelah mandi dan cairan buah itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, ia menjadi segar.

BRAK!

Fang menengok ke arah pintu yang sehabis didobrak. Terlihat BoBoiBoy berjalan ke arahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"BoBoiBoy? Kau dari ma—"

BoBoiBoy melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke sisi kiri wajah Fang.

DUAGH!

Fang tidak dapat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya secara sempurna.

PRANG!

Gelas yang berisi jus alpukat yang ada di tangan Fang, terlepas dan jatuh berserakan di lantai. Cairan berwarna hijau itu dan pecahan-pecahan gelas terlegetak di lantai putih di dapur.

Untung saja tubuh Fang tidak ikut jatuh ke lantai. Ia masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak.

Fang kaget dengan perlakuan yang ia terima dari adiknya. Fang menatap BoBoiBoy dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"

BoBoiBoy tetap diam dan memandang kakaknya dengan mata elangnya. Entah sejak kapan BoBoiBoy menjadi sedingin ini.

BoBoiBoy melayangkan tinjuannya(lagi) ke arah Fang. Namun dengan cepat, Fang menahan tinjuan itu dengan lengannya.

Dengan cepat BoBoiBoy melayangkan tinjuannya dari tangan lain dan mengenai perut Fang.

"Akh," ringis Fang dan ia bergerak mundur.

BoBoiBoy hendak menerjang Fang. Tapi Fang segera berlari ke arah ruang tamu.

Fang heran dengan tingkah adiknya pagi menjelang siang ini. Mengapa dirinya dipukul secara tiba-tiba?

"Apa yang ku lakukan?" balas BoBoiBoy jutek—meniru suara sang kakak pada pertanyaan tadi.

"BEBOLA TAUFAN!"

Bola berbentuk angin meluncur dari tangan BoBoiBoy, mengenai tubuh Fang yang akhirnya menyebabkan pemuda bersurai raven itu menabrak dinding. Fang sedikit meringis.

Sadar dirinya diserang, Fang kini menatap lawannya. Instingnya mendorong ia untuk tidak peduli jika lawannya itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Oh, kau nak main yee?" Kilat cahaya menyisir kedua lensa kacamata Fang. Mata Fang menatap lurus ke arah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy mendengus kasar.

"KERIS PETIR!"

BoBoiBoy melemparkan keris berbentuk petir berwarna kuning ke arah Fang.

"HARIMAU BAYANG!"

Harimau hitam menangkap keris petir yang nyaris mengenai tuannya menggunakan mulutnya. Harimau Bayang itu lalu keluar melalui jendela dengan membawa keris petir.

"KALAU KAU INGIN MENYERANGKU, JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN KUASA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK DI RUMAH IBU DAN AYAH!" teriak Fang.

BoBoiBoy melompat di depan Fang lalu melayangkan tinjuannya yang akhirnya mengenai hidung Fang.

DUAGH!

Fang mencium aroma anyir yang berasal dari hidungnya sendiri. Hidungnya pun _nyut-nyutan_.

"Yasudah. Bagaimana dengan yang tadi?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menyeringai.

Fang tidak tinggal diam. Betisnya ia ayunkan mengenai pergelangan kaki BoBoiBoy.

GUBRAK!

Dada BoBoiBoy mencium lantai yang dingin.

Kepala BoBoiBoy menengok dan menatap tajam ke arah lawannya. "Beraninya kau!"

BoBoiBoy bangkit dan mendorong kedua bahu Fang dengan kasar.

"Kak Fang tega!" teriak BoBoiBoy dengan nada marah.

"Tega apanya sih?!" balas Fang tidak terima, lalu mendorong bahu BoBoiBoy dengan kasar.

"Jangan dorong aku!"

"Siapa yang memulai huh?!"

"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA!" BoBoiBoy menghantam pipi kanan Fang dengan keras.

DUAGH!

Setetes darah muncul di sudut bibir Fang. Kini sudut bibirnya berdenyut parah, karena sudut bibirnya yang terluka itu belum sembuh dari serangan Yaya tempo hari. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Fang mendapat sakit nyut-nyutan yang _double_.

Fang mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di pipi BoBoiBoy.

DUAGH!

BoBoiBoy meringis kesakitan. Sebelum BoBoiBoy membalasnya, Fang dengan cepat mencengkeram _hoodie_ BoBoiBoy menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Kini tidak ada jarak di antara mereka. Hembusan nafas kasar dari Fang bisa dirasakan BoBoiBoy melalui kulit wajahnya. BoBoiBoy nyaris tidak bisa bernapas.

Kedua kakak beradik itu saling bertatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu, BoBoiBoy? JELASKAN!" Fang berteriak tepat di depan wajah BoBoiBoy.

"Kakak tidak memberitahuku jadwal pertandingan itu. Siapa yang mengangkat telepon tadi pagi? Kakak kan? HAH?!"

Fang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku datang terlambat ke pertandingan itu. Dan kau tahu apa hasilnya? Sekolah kami kalah dan AKU KEHILANGAN JABATANKU SEBAGAI KAPTEN!"

Fang membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Aku malu, Kak. M-A-L-U! Ini semua gara-gara Kak Fang tahu gak?! Kenapa Kakak tidak memberitahuku perubahan jadwal pertandingan hari ini?" Air mata menetes dari sudut mata BoBoiBoy.

Fang memalingkan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kemarin malam. Malam ketika BoBoiBoy sedang demam. Kemudian ia teringat pada pagi tadi. Di mana Fang lega melihat BoBoiBoy sembuh dan tertidur pulas. Mengingat di mana ia tidak tega membangunkan wajah damai itu.

"Untuk melindungimu," jawab Fang dengan suara kecil.

"Melindungi? MELINDUNGI?" BoBoiBoy dengan kasar melepas cengkeraman Fang pada _hoodie_ jingganya.

Fang menatap BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan setengah tajam dan setengah bersalah.

"Kak Fang telah menusukku dari belakang! Harusnya Kak Fang tahu itu adalah keinginanku sejak dulu. Kak, itu adalah peluang terbesarku untuk mencetak prestasi. Aku ingin merasakan bermain di tanah lapang yang dikelilingi para penonton. Aku ingin bebas merasakan—"

"Dan membiarkanmu pingsan di tengah lapang?! Tidak akan!" potong Fang dengan cepat.

"Apakah kau tidak lihat betapa payahnya dirimu semalam? Kau masih sakit BoBoiBoy! Kau lemas dan masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat! Apa kau lupa kalau kau mengidap penyakit alzhe—"

"AAARRRGHHH! Cukup! Jangan sebutkan penyakit sial itu lagi!" teriak BoBoiBoy murka. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Aku tidak mau apapun terjadi denganmu, dik. Aku tidak mau kau sakit di tengah orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui dirimu. Sadarlah, BoBoiBoy! Aku—"

"DIAM, KAK!"

BoBoiBoy berlari dan menubruk tubuh Fang. Fang jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi telentang. BoBoiBoy menindih tubuh Fang dan kedua tangannya mencengkeram kedua bahu Fang dengan sangat keras.

Fang ingat, biasanya BoBoiBoy terus membangunkannya di pagi hari dengan posisi seperti ini. Dengan wajah ceria dan perkataan yang mengganggu tidur Fang. Dengan candaan dan ejekan yang dilontarkan dari si pemilik topi dinosaurus ini.

Namun, sekarang keadaannya terbalik. BoBoiBoy tengah marah dan ingin menghancurkan Fang secepat mungkin dengan posisi seperti ini.

"AKU BUKANLAH ORANG LEMAH! AKU MASIH SEHAT! AKU TIDAK SAKIT!" teriak BoBoiBoy emosi.

Fang menatap tajam BoBoiBoy. Ia ingin sekali melawan adiknya yang satu itu. Tapi perasaan bersalah yang ada di hatinya membuat dirinya menjadi lemah seketika.

"Apa salahnya sih memberi tahuku jadwal pertandingan itu? Tidak bisakah Kak Fang melihatku bahagia sekali saja? Hiks..."

Air mata membasahi pipi BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy sudah tidak mampu menahan semua emosi yang ia pendam. Ia bukanlah orang sakit. Ia adalah _superhero_ di Pulau Rintis dan sehat-sehat saja.

Ekspresi Fang melunak dan perasaan bersalah itu makin menjadi. Seharusnya ia beri tahu saja jadwal pertandingannya. Seharusnya ia bangunkan BoBoiBoy saja. Seharusnya ia cuek saja dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi.

Andai waktu bisa diputar.

Fang bangkit sekuat tenaga dan mendorong BoBoiBoy sampai jarak di antara mereka cukup jauh. Mungkin sekarang saatnya Fang meminta maaf dan memeluk adiknya. Sumpah, Fang merasa ia adalah kakak yang bodoh.

Namun, BoBoiBoy masih menyorotkan mata dendam. BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga dan mendorongnya menuju wajah lebam Fang. Sadar emosi adiknya masih sama, Fang dengan posisi tangan kiri siap menepis dan tangan kanan siap meninju wajah lebam BoBoiBoy.

"BOBOIBOY! FANG! HENTIKAN!"

Kedua kepalan tangan itu berhenti bergerak. Kedua kakak beradik itu menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat Ibu dengan wajah _shock_ nya sambil menenteng barang belanjaan dan Ochobot yang berada di samping Ibu yang sedang menenteng barang belanjaan juga.

Seketika keheningan menyelimuti rumah itu. Sang ibunda masih berusaha menelaah apa yang sudah terjadi saat ini dengan melihat keadaan rumah yang sedikit berantakan.

"IBUUUUU!" panggil BoBoiBoy seraya menangis dan berlari ke arah Ibu.

Ibu berlutut. Kedua betis Ibu menempel di lantai. Ibu merentangkan tangannya dan menangkap putranya dengan tepat.

HUP!

BoBoiBoy memeluk erat Ibu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sayang, ada apa?" tanya Ibu lembut seraya mengelus topi dinosaurus BoBoiBoy.

"Hiks ... Bu ... Kak ... Fang ... Hiks ... Menghancurkan impian BoBoiBoy ... Hiks ..." ucap BoBoiBoy sambil terus menangis.

BoBoiBoy bisa merasakan dadanya yang sesak. Untuk sekedar bernapas saja, ia harus menyeimbangi dengan tangisan yang ia keluarkan. Bahunya bergetar dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Hiks ... Hiks ..."

"Menghancurkan impian apa? Say—"

"Hiks ... HUWEEEE ... BU, SEKOLAH BOBOI ... HIKS ... BOY ... KALAH PA ... HIKS ... DA PER ... HIKS ... TANDINGAN ... HIKS ... HARI INI ... BU ... HUWEEEEE!"

BoBoiBoy semakin memperkeras suara tangisannya. Fang diam bagaikan orang bodoh. Ia hanya bisa melihat Ibu yang berusaha menenangkan adiknya yang kacau.

Ochobot membiarkan keluarga itu berusaha menyelesaikan masalahnya. Yang ia bisa lakukan ialah menutup pintu rumah agar para tetangga tidak melihat kekacauan dalam rumah ini dan membersihkan pecahan gelas beserta isinya yang tumpah di dapur.

"HUWAAA ... INI SE ... MUA ... GARA-GARA ... KAK FANG, BU! HIKS ... KAK FANG TE ... GA SAMA BOBOIBOY, BU! HIKS ... HIKS ... KAK FANG TI ... DAK MEMBERITAHU PERUBAHAN ... HIKS ... HIKS ... JADWAL PERTANDINGAN HARI INI! BOBOIBOY DA ... TANG TERLAMBAT DAN SEMUANYA ... HIKS ... HIKS ... TERJADI BEGITU SAJA ... HIKS ... HUWAAAAAA!"

Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipi BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Ibu. Ibu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ibu berusaha mengerti setiap perkataan yang dilontarkan BoBoiBoy. Kesimpulan yang dapat ditangkap Ibu adalah BoBoiBoy datang terlambat pada pertandingan disebabkan Fang yang tidak memberitahu jadwalnya.

Tapi, Ibu masih belum mengerti mengapa BoBoiBoy dan Fang ingin saling menghajar satu sama lain dengan kondisi lebam dimana-mana.

"Hiks ... A-aku ..." BoBoiBoy berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya, tetapi ia masih terus mengeluarkan tangisan.

"Sayang, sudahlah jangan menangis. Ceritakan pada Ibu lebih lanjut nanti. Sebaiknya, atur pernapasanmu dulu dan minum air putih, ya," ucap Ibu lembut seraya mengelus pipi BoBoiBoy yang sudah basah.

"Hiks ... hiks ..."

Dada BoBoiBoy terasa sesak. Ia merasa tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Otak dan hatinya sama-sama susah diajak bersatu. Di sisi sang otak, BoBoiBoy ingin menghentikan tangisannya yang sudah membuat fisiknya lelah. Tetapi di sisi sang hati, ia ingin terus mengeluarkan emosinya sampai habis. Sampai ia bisa melupakan masalah hari ini sekalipun.

Fang terus memerhatikan adiknya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bergabung memeluk BoBoiBoy dan Ibu. Menangis sepuasnya dan meminta maaf. Bahu Fang perlu dekapan yang hangat juga. Dekapan yang bisa menenangkannya dan mendukungnya.

Mata Fang perlahan memanas. Sesegukan kecil mulai muncul dari tenggorokannya. Air matanya perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Ketika air matanya mengenai luka di sudut bibirnya, Fang meringis kesakitan. Perih.

222

Malam hari seharusnya menjadi waktu yang baik untuk berkumpul ria bersama keluarga. Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku di salah satu rumah di Pulau Rintis.

"Makanan siap!" ucap Ochobot seraya meletakkan piring terakhir.

Fang baru saja turun dari tangga. Ia duduk di kursi dan meneguk air putih yang sudah disediakan Ochobot. Fang sedikit meringis ketika membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk minum.

BoBoiBoy mengambil sebuah piring dan mengisinya dengan nasi beserta lauk pauk. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Fang yang berada di seberangnya. Mereka saling mendengus kasar dan membuang muka.

Sang anak bertopi dinosaurus itu membawa piringnya dan segelas air putih ke ruang tengah. Setelah meletakkan kedua benda itu di meja yang berada di depan sofa, BoBoiBoy duduk di sofa dan meraih _remote_ TV yang berada di sampingnya.

BoBoiBoy mengutak-atik tombol _remote_ TV sampai ia menemukan _channel_ yang menyiarkan kartun kesukaannya.

"Ayah pulang!"

Sang ayah dengan cerianya memasuki rumah kemudian menutup pintu. Matanya tertuju kepada kedua anaknya yang sedang menikmati makan malam. Tapi Ayah menemukan hal janggal pada suasana di rumahnya.

Ayah melihat sang putra kedua, BoBoiBoy, begitu asik menikmati makan malamnya sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. Mata Ayah lalu beralih ke arah putra pertamanya, Fang, yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di meja makan dengan bisu.

Ibu keluar dari dapur dan melihat Ayah yang sedang kebingungan melihat keadaan dua anak mereka.

"Ayah, ayo, makan bersama kita!" ucap Ibu lalu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Fang.

Ibu melihat BoBoiBoy yang sedang asyik makan di depan TV. Ibu tahu, masih ada perang dingin di antara BoBoiBoy dan Fang. BoBoiBoy enggan berkontak mata dengan Fang, apalagi duduk di sebelah Fang di kursi meja makan.

Ayah menatap Ibu dengan pandangan bertanya apa-yang-baru-saja-terjadi. Ibu lalu membalas pandangan Ayah dengan nanti-akan-ku-ceritakan.

222

Sebagian kelas Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis sudah kosong dan sepi. Kelas itu tidak lain ialah kelas 6 yang murid-muridnya sedang berada di rumah, menikmati liburan setelah Ujian Nasional berakhir.

Sebaliknya untuk murid kelas 6 kebawah. Mereka kembali masuk dan harus bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas beberapa hari lagi.

BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju kelas 5 Jujur. _Mood_ nya masih berantakan. Ingatan hari buruknya tentang pertandingan dan pertengkaran dengan Fang masih melekat. Begitu juga wajah dan lengan tangannya yang masih dihiasi dengan lebam dan luka kecil. Murid-murid lain memerhatikan BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan aneh.

"Huh, memalukan sekali sekolah kita kalah dalam pertandingan nasional."

DEG!

BoBoiBoy melirik ke arah anak yang barusan berbicara itu. Anak itu sedang mengobrol dengan temannya perihal pertandingan nasional.

"Yah, sayang sekali. Apa boleh buat."

Sungguh BoBoiBoy tidak mau mendengarkan sesuatu hal yang berkaitan dengan "Pertandingan". BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat sampai ia berada di depan kelas 5 Jujur.

Teman-teman yang berada di kelasnya memandang BoBoiBoy dengan berbagai pandangan. Sebagian besar mereka memandang BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan aneh, karena BoBoiBoy datang ke kelas dengan raut wajah ditekuk dan wajah yang dihiasi beberapa lebam. Tidak biasanya BoBoiBoy mempunyai lebam. Teman-temannya tahu, BoBoiBoy adalah _superhero_ yang cerdas dan nyaris tidak pernah meninggalkan luka—kecuali pada saat BoBoiBoy melawan Ejo Jo.

BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju bangkunya, duduk lalu meletakkan tas punggungnya di bawah meja dengan sedikit kasar.

" _Haiya_ , BoBoiBoy. Ada apa dengan kau ni? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini. Kau sehabis ributkah dengan preman?" celutuk Ying yang duduk di depannya.

BoBoiBoy hanya memandang Ying dengan ekspresi cemberut. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Seseorang menyentuh pundak BoBoiBoy dengan jari telunjuk.

"Uhm ... BoBoiBoy?"

BoBoiBoy tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Karena sahutan serta sentuhannya tidak direspon, Gopal akhirnya memberanikan diri tampil di depan BoBoiBoy.

Anak keturunan India itu memandang takut-takut ke arah teman baiknya.

"Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud memperebutkan posisimu sebagai kapten di eskul kita. Aku juga terkejut begitu Coach Namjoon menunjukku sebagai kapten secara spontan," ucap Gopal dengan jujur.

Ekspresi BoBoiBoy perlahan melunak.

Gopal menarik bangku lalu meletakkannya di samping meja BoBoiBoy.

Gopal duduk kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Aku memang ingin menjadi kapten dari dulu, tapi aku tidak ingin menjadi kapten dengan cara seperti ini."

BoBoiBoy menurunkan kedua tangannya, lalu memandang Gopal dengan ekspresi datar.

"Maaf jika kejadian ini sungguh membuatmu marah, BoBoiBoy. Aku tidak bermaksud," ucap Gopal seraya memandang serius ke arah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menepuk hangat pundak Gopal.

"Sudahlah, Gopal. Tidak perlu minta maaf kepadaku," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum lebar.

Gopal tersentak. Ia pikir, BoBoiBoy akan marah habis-habisan kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya ini juga salahku. Aku kurang sigap menjadi kapten. Nah, selamat menjadi kapten untuk periode selanjutnya, Gopal! Ku harap ... kau tidak melakukan kesalahan seperti aku," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mata Gopal berbinar-binar setelah BoBoiBoy mengucapkan hal itu.

"Tidak salah _Coach_ Namjoon memilihmu sebagai kapten. Ternyata kau memang bijaksana, BoBoiBoy," puji Stanley tiba-tiba yang sudah berada di samping BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menengok ke arah Stanley sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, biasa saja, Stanley," balas BoBoiBoy seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "lagipula, sekarang sudah waktunya Gopal menjadi kapten. Bergantian gitu loooh, hehehe."

Secara spontan, Gopal memeluk erat BoBoiBoy dengan begitu heboh.

"KAU MEMANG KAWANKU YANG TERBAIK, BOBOIBOY!"

"Argh! Lepaskan aku, Gopal. Ini sakit sekali!"

Ying dan Stanley hanya tertawa kecil melihat adegan haru di depannya.

"Sudah-sudah. Lepaskan BoBoiBoy, Gopal! Kau tidak lihat kah BoBoiBoy sedang babak belur?" ucap Ying.

Gopal terkejut mendengar ucapan Ying.

"Oh iya ya. Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy. Hehehehe," ucap Gopal sambil cengengesan setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yelah, tu," balas BoBoiBoy seraya memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau bisa babak belur seperti ini, BoBoiBoy? Padahal terakhir kali aku melihatmu di pertandingan, kau tidak seperti ini," celetuk Stanley.

"Hah, iya tuh. Kenapa kau seperti ini? Cerita laaah," ucap Ying.

Ekspresi BoBoiBoy langsung berubah menjadi malas.

"Hah! Aku tahulah. Kau bertengkar dengan Kak Fang ya kaaaan~" tebak Gopal.

"Eh? Bagaimana kau tahu?" BoBoiBoy menyipitkan matanya ke arah Gopal.

Setahu BoBoiBoy, hanya Ibu dan Ochobot yang tahu tentang pertengkarannya dengan Fang.

"Tahulah. Aku menyimpulkan kejadian kemarin dengan mendengar percakapan antara kau dan Coach Namjoon. Macam Detektif Conon kaan?" ucap Gopal dengan senyum _kece_ nya.

Krik krik!

BoBoiBoy, Ying, dan Stanley hanya memandang datar ke arah Gopal.

"Engh, mungkin kalian ingin mendengarkan langsung dari sang narasumber. Silahkan," ucap Gopal dengan lagak detektif.

Ying dan Stanley pun memandang BoBoiBoy, mengharapkan cerita langsung dari BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas panjang. "Ya, memang benar. Kemaren aku bertengkar dengan Kak Fang gara-gara pertandingan itu."

"Tanpa menggunakan kuasa?" cetus Ying.

"Ha ah. Kak Fang begitu marah jika aku meninggalkan jejak kuasa di rumah. Takut ketahuan Ibu dan Ayah."

"Jadi, selama ini orangtuamu belum tahu kau punya kuasa elemen bumi?" ucap Gopal dengan sedikit terkejut.

BoBoiBoy mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Orangtuaku sibuk."

"Tidak mungkin rasanya orangtuamu tidak mengetahui kau mempunyai kuasa. Semua orang di Pulau Rintis sudah tahu bahwa Kau, Gopal, Ying, Kak Yaya, dan Kak Fang mempunyai jam kuasa dari Ochobot," ucap Stanley.

"Ha ah. Appaku bahkan memintaku untuk mengubah makananku menjadi uang," cibir Gopal.

"Baiklah, kembali kepada topik. Kenapa kau begitu marah dan menyerang Kak Fang?" tanya Ying.

"Hmm, Kak Fang tidak memberitahuku perubahan jadwal pertandingan," balas BoBoiBoy. Ketika ia menyebutkan nama kakaknya, BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangannya. Ia masih begitu kesal dengan kakaknya.

"Kok bisaaaaa?" desak Ying penasaran.

" _Coach_ Namjoon memberitahu perubahan jadwal pertandingan kepada Kak Fang melalui telepon di rumah. Tapi Kak Fang tidak memberitahuku," ucap BoBoiBoy miris.

"Lalu kau berantem setelah pulang dari Stadion Kuala Lumpur?" tebak Gopal.

"Ya, Detektif Gopal," balas BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum manis.

"Kau sadis sekali, BoBoiBoy. Kau langsung menghabisi Kak Fang setelah pertandingan itu," celetuk Stanley.

BoBoiBoy hanya mendengus kasar.

" _Haiya_ , tak baik berantem, _ma_. Pasti ada alasannya Kak Fang melakukan itu," cetus Ying.

"Alasan apa?! Yang jelas dia sudah menghancurkan mimpiku, Ying," balas BoBoiBoy dengan emosi.

"Tenang, BoBoiBoy. Aku rasa, Ying ada benarnya juga. _Well_ , kita kan tidak tahu yang sebenarnya?" ucap Stanley.

"Huh, aku bahkan nyaris membenci kakakku," ucap BoBoiBoy kesal.

"Ingat, BoBoiBoy. Jangan sampai hanya masalah pertandingan, kau memutuskan hubungan persaudaraanmu dengan Kak Fang. Tidak baiiik~" ucap Gopal seraya menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan BoBoiBoy.

"Ceh, dapat dari mana kata-kata kau?" cibir BoBoiBoy.

"Dari sinetron yang ku tonton semalam. Hehehe," balas Gopal dengan polos.

KRIIINGG!

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk mengakhiri percakapan hangat mereka bertiga. Ying, Gopal, dan Stanley segera duduk di tempat masing-masing.

BoBoiBoy sedikit tertegun mendengar semua perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-temannya. Ya, perkataan mereka semua benar. Tapi entahlah, BoBoiBoy masih emosi kepada Fang. Dengan alasan dan tanpa alasan.

Mungkin ia butuh sendiri dan harus menjaga jarak dari Fang.

222

"Fang?"

"..."

"Faaaanggg?"

"..."

"FANG!"

Fang segera tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Yaya yang sedang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Fang.

"Ada apa, Ya?" tanya Fang dengan cengonya.

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok ga pulang? Lihat deh, semuanya sudah pada bubar tau," jelas Yaya seraya menunjukkan isi ruangan yang tidak ada murid-murid Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis.

Fang baru sadar, ia baru saja selesai latihan bersama teman-teman yang lain hari ini. Setelah ia memainkan gitar, Fang melamun memikirkan masalah kemarin.

"Engh, sudah berapa lama aku melamun, Ya?" ucap Fang lalu melepaskan kacamatanya, kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Sudah sangat lama, hihihi," gelak Yaya, "bercanda kok. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lamunkan?"

Yaya kemudian duduk di samping Fang. Mereka berdua duduk di pinggir panggung seraya melihat isi ruangan yang terasa sepi. Hanya ada kursi-kursi dan beberapa dekorasi yang belum selesai.

"Tidak ada," balas Fang datar.

"Dan kenapa kau penuh dengan lebam? Tidak biasanya kau begini."

Fang sedikit melirik ke arah Yaya. Kenapa perempuan ini begitu penasaran?

"Ceritanya panjang, Ya," balas Fang dengan nada lemah.

"Ceritakanlah. Aku kan pendengar yang baik," ujar Yaya sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf v.

"Kemarin aku bertengkar dengan BoBoiBoy. Menggunakan fisik."

Yaya membulatkan matanya kaget. Setahu Yaya, Fang tidak pernah bertengkar dengan BoBoiBoy sampai penuh lebam.

"Sudah mendengar kabar bahwa sekolah kita kalah pada pertandingan nasional itu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **4\. Sleep Walking: Suatu gangguan bangun dan berjalan saat sedang tidur [detikHealth]. Jadi, mereka beraktivitas sambil tidur gitu. Pas bangun, lupa dah.**

 **5\. Babo ya: Bahasa Korea yang artinya bodoh. Yang sering nonton drama korea atau fans kpop tau lah yaaaa :3.**

 **A/N: Udah ya sampai segini aja wkwkwk. Gue rada malas panjang-panjang. Takut kalian jenuh.**

 **Sorry banget kalo ga memuaskan. Yeah, gue kekurangan kosa-kata yang pas. Gue kekurangan deskripsi yang pas. Pas pembuatan ff ini, mood gue naik turun. Plus i have problem in real life. Doakan saja cepat selesai.**

 **Ok, time to reply review:**

 **a. Nabila: Yes. This is the klimaks! Tenang saja ini belum seberapa. Chapter depan bakal ada ledakan klimaks. Makasih sudah menghayati ff ini yaaa.**

 **b. Aisyah Syawal: Makasih udah review dan mengingat beberapa adegan. Makasih banget udah menghayati.**

 **c. Edogawa Boboiboy: Sad ending atau happy ending? Lihat saja nanti. Tergantung mood gue mueheheheh. Diusahakan update kilat. Waduh, mintanya banyak banget nih. Nih nama facebook gue: Mahrani Annisa. Tapi sebelumnya perkenalkan diri dulu dengan mengirim pesan. Makasih banget udah menghayati ff ini.**

 **d. Sheva: Hehehe makasih udah nunggu. Happy new year too, dear ^^.**

 **e. Sawsan: Hahaha. Suka lagunya. Bersih dan gak alay. Makasih banget yaa kamu sudah teliti sama chapter sebelumnya. Makasih juga kamu udah nyumbang pemikiran kamu untuk chapter ini. Author suka review panjangmu. Love yaa :D**

 **f. Rampaging Snow: Makasih sudah menghayati ff ini :).**

 **g. mabolusi: Waduh, gue sih berharapnya BoBoiBoy gak mati. Hahahaha. Makasih banget Lusi udah nyempetin review ff ini. Semoga diberi kelancaran yaa dan hasilnya memuaskan ^^. Aamiin ya Allah. Salam hangat juga dari Author *hug*.**

 **h. Diah Nurfadila: Wkwkwk. Sampai segitunya pasrah. Makasih banget sudah menghayati cerita ini :"). Makasih udah nunggu ^^.**

 **i. Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam. Haaaaiiii! Wihihihi makasih banget Author dikangenin :3. Makasih udah menghayati cerita ini. BoBoiBoy hilang ingatan sepenuhnya? Well, kita lihat saja nanti hohoho~. Oke, bro, makasih reviewnya ;D. Eits, seenggaknya kirimin Author message yaa. Kalau sudah nyampe, saya follow ig kamu.**

 **j. Natasha: Sad ending atau happy ending? Lihat saja nantiiii ;p**

 **k. Sheva: Makasih sudah nunggu ff ini :").**

 **l. adelia: Makasih dek ^^.**

 **Banyak yang nanya akun medsos saya ya? Saya cuman kasih nama facebook saya aja. Saya cuma mau berinteraksi di sana aja. Untuk akun medsos yang lain, itu seikhlasnya kalian aja. Mau follow boleh mau chat boleh. Tapi saya lebih mengutamakan facebook.**

 **Jangan lupa perkenalkan diri kalian lewat pesan. Jangan ngarep bakal direspon balik kalau kalian tidak mengirimkan pesan perkenalan.**

 **Hey, itu hak saya kan? Hahahaha. Soalnya ada beberapa alasan saya rada ragu mengkonfirm seseorang, walaupun profpic-nya BoBoiBoy. Beneran.**

 **Maaf kalau kata-kata saya menyinggung kalian. Suer itu berdasarkan hati saya dan pengalaman saya selama beberapa tahun ke belakang ;_;.**

 **Intinya gue trauma mengkonfirm sembarang orang.**

 **But, bodo amat ah.** **Yang penting, gue sayang banget sama kalian.** **Gue sayang sama readers gue.** **Maupun itu reviewer, followers, ataupun favoriters.**

 **Kalian ingin ff ini update kilat? Beneran? Kalau gitu, beri saya respon tergila kalian. Beri saya review panjang, kalau bisa heboh. Wkwkwk *ngarep*.**

 **Kalau ff ini dapet review banyak, saya bakal update kilat!**

 **Ok, time to you give me some review! Go go go!**

 **Silent readers, tinggalkan jejak ataupun review!**

 **.**

 **Love you all so much!**

 **Mahrani29**


	12. Chapter 12

Yaya membulatkan matanya kaget. Setahu Yaya, Fang tidak pernah bertengkar dengan BoBoiBoy sampai penuh lebam.

"Sudah mendengar kabar bahwa sekolah kita kalah pada pertandingan nasional itu?"

Yaya mengangguk pelan. Tentu ia mengetahui berita yang tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Itu semua salahku," ucap Fang sambil tersenyum getir.

Yaya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Salahmu?"

Fang menekuk kedua kakinya, lalu memeluknya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lutut dan dadanya.

"Aku yang menyebabkan kekacauan itu, Yaya. Hari itu, pagi itu, pelatih sepak bola sekolah kita menelepon ke rumah. Aku mengangkat teleponnya. Pelatih menyuruhku untuk memberitahu BoBoiBoy bahwa jadwal pertandingannya dimajukan. Tapi aku tidak memberitahu hal itu kepada BoBoiBoy."

Fang semakin mengeratkan pelukan kedua kakinya.

"Sepertinya BoBoiBoy tetap pergi ke stadion. Ketika ia pulang ke rumah, ia langsung memukulku. Setelah itu kami bertengkar hebat."

Yaya mengangguk kepalanya pelan. Ia mulai mengerti masalah Fang.

"Dia bilang bahwa aku telah menghancurkan mimpinya. Gara-gara aku, BoBoiBoy kehilangan pangkatnya sebagai kapten dan tim sekolah kita kalah."

"Fang, kau harus tahu, tim sekolah kita kalah bukan karena kau," sanggah Yaya.

Fang melepaskan pelukannya dan kepalanya menengok ke arah Yaya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menghiburku, heh," cibir Fang sambil menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Justru tidak sama sekali." Yaya mencibir balik.

"Aku memang kakak yang payah," ucap Fang pelan.

"Dengar ya. Aku akui bahwa kau salah karena tidak memberitahu BoBoiBoy. Tapi sekolah kita kalah itu sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu."

Fang menatap Yaya dengan pandangan oh-begitu-kah.

"Sekolah kita kalah karena penyebab kesalahannya ada pada orang-orang di tim itu, Fang. Memangnya kau tim? Bukan kan? Jadi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu," jelas Yaya.

"Tapi, BoBoiBoy—"

"BoBoiBoy pasti berpikir bahwa karena ia tidak datang, timnya menjadi kalah. Lalu ia menyalahkanmu, kan? Kesalahan bahwa mereka kalah itu seharusnya menjadi koreksi antara si pelatih dan para murid yang bermain di sana. Padahal kalau BoBoiBoy bermain, belum tentu juga kan sekolah kita menang?"

"Kau benar, Yaya!" ucap Fang seraya berbinar.

"Sudah saatnya kita menjadi kakak yang tegas bagi adik, Fang." Yaya menepuk pundak Fang.

"Iya yah. Kalau BoBoiBoy bermain, belum tentu sekolah kita kalah. Akh, anak itu mudah sekali melayangkan tangan. Kenapa ia tidak berpikir dua kali sih?" gerutu Fang.

"Karena ia masih di bawah emosi, Fang. Cobalah bicara baik-baik dengannya lalu minta maaf. BoBoiBoy seharusnya tidak marah kepadamu," jelas Yaya.

"Oke, Yaya. Terima kasih atas saranmu. Aku senang sekali."

"Sama-sama."

Senyum terukir di wajah Fang. Hatinya juga merasa lega. Berterima kasihlah kepada Yaya yang bersedia mendengarkan keluh kesahnya dan memberi saran.

222

"BoBoiBoy, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ochobot baru saja mengambil beberapa baju dari jemuran. Robot kuning itu melihat BoBoiBoy yang tengah memutar kenop pintu.

"Ya mau masuk lah."

"Tapi mengapa kau lewat pintu belakang?" tanya Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy baru sadar sekarang ia berada di halaman belakang rumahnya. Di mana halaman belakang tersebut ada tiang jemuran baju dan bangku panjang.

"O-oh iya ya," balas BoBoiBoy dengan cengonya.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau masuk ke rumah dan ganti baju lalu makan siang,"

"Siap, Ochobot!"

BoBoiBoy memasuki rumahnya.

"Aneh sekali. Biasanya orang-orang memasuki rumah melalui pintu depan," gumam Ochobot.

Ochobot merasa hal itu tidaklah penting. Robot kuning itu lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya sampai ia tiba di ruang tamu. Matanya menuju ke arah pintu depan yang masih tertutup rapat. BoBoiBoy merasa aneh dan muncul beberapa pertanyaan di benaknya. Mengapa ia masuk melalui pintu belakang?

"Huh, mengganggu saja pikiran itu," gerutu BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya ke depan. Tetapi mendadak ia berhenti.

'Setelah ini aku harus apa?' batin BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy berdiri mematung di ruang tamu. Setelah pulang sekolah dan terapi, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia mencoba mengingat perkataan Ochobot tadi. Tapi gagal. Pikirannya menjadi kemana-mana.

BoBoiBoy benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa setelah ini.

KREK!

Pintu depan terbuka, Fang masuk ke rumah seraya membawa bola basketnya. Sudah ditebak ia sehabis latihan bola basket bersama adik kelasnya di sekolah.

Fang berjalan menuju tangga, bola matanya memerhatikan BoBoiBoy yang berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang tamu.

BoBoiBoy memicingkan matanya ke arah Fang. Rupanya ia masih kesal dengan kakaknya.

Begitu pula Fang. Merasa diperhatikan dengan tidak begitu enak, ia membuang muka dan berjalan lurus lalu menaiki tangga.

Sadar atau tidak, akhirnya BoBoiBoy mengikuti kakaknya yang menuju lantai atas.

222

"Hahahaha ... yes! Kalahkan itu! SERANGAN ROTAN KEINSYAFAN!"

BoBoiBoy dengan asyik memerhatikan layar persegi panjang di depannya. Tangannya mengutak-atik stik ps dengan lincah. _Game_ Papa Zola 5 terus menampilkan pergerakan gambar yang menarik.

"BoBoiBoy, bukankah seharusnya kau ujian kenaikan kelas besok?"

Suara Ibu membuyarkan setengah konsentrasi BoBoiBoy kepada _game_ tersebut.

"Eh, minggu depan kali, Bu," ucap BoBoiBoy yang tatapannya tidak beralih dari layar.

"Sayang, kemarin Ibu menerima surat sekolah darimu. Di sini tertulis bahwa ujian kenaikan kelas dimulai besok," balas Ibu seraya menuangkan teh manis ke cangkir.

"Eh, masa sih?" BoBoiBoy mem- _pause game_ dan menengok ke arah Ibu.

Ibu mengangguk serius.

'Perasaan ... aku tidak pernah kasih surat deh,' batin BoBoiBoy.

"Kamu memberikan surat itu pada Ibu, BoBoiBoy. Ayah lihat kok," ucap Ayah setelah ia keluar dari kamarnya.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk—meski masih terlihat ragu. Anak itu lalu mematikan televisi dan pemutar psnya. _Well_ , walaupun BoBoiBoy lupa, setidaknya BoBoiBoy percaya dengan kata-kata Ibu dan Ayah.

Tunggu? Lupa?

Alzheimer itu. _Damn it_.

222

Seminggu telah berlalu, BoBoiBoy telah menyelesaikan ujiannya dan sekarang ia sedang dalam masa liburan. Selama BoBoiBoy ujian, Fang dan teman-temannya rutin latihan untuk perpisahan nanti. Ya, Fang sibuk untuk mempersiapkan perpisahan sampai ia pulang malam.

Seperti hari ini. Fang sibuk latihan geladi resik untuk perpisahan esok hari. Tidak terasa hari-hari sudah lewat. Memang hari demi hari sudah lewat, tetapi atmosfir di antara Fang dan BoBoiBoy masih suram.

Tidak ada yang mau memulai untuk meminta maaf.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. BoBoiBoy masih tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal ia harus menghadiri perpisahan Fang bersama Ayah dan Ibu besok.

BoBoiBoy bangkit dari kasurnya dan keluar kamar. Sesekali ia mengintip kamar Fang yang tidak jauh dari kamarnya. Pintu kamar Fang terbuka lebar, di dalamnya terdapat kasur yang rapi.

Sepertinya kakaknya belum pulang.

BoBoiBoy menuju lantai satu yang gelap dan hanya diterangi lampu dari dapur.

BoBoiBoy berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Ia mengambil segelas susu cokelat yang sudah disediakan Ochobot pada sore hari. BoBoiBoy menutup pintu kulkas dan membawa gelas itu menuju—

BRUK!

"Ah."

CTAK!

Ochobot menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. BoBoiBoy melihat susu cokelat yang hanya berisi setengah gelas.

"D-DINGIN!"

BoBoiBoy menengok ke sumber suara. Terlihat Fang sedang memegang bajunya yang terkena tumpahan susu cokelat dingin dari gelas yang dibawa BoBoiBoy.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, huh?" tanya Fang dengan emosi.

"M-maaf—"

"Kau ingin membuatku masuk angin ya? Kau tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya angin di malam hari?!" ketus Fang.

"S-salah sendiri baru pulang sekarang. Aku juga tidak melihatmu, Kak," balas BoBoiBoy tidak terima.

"Lagian siapa suruh membawa segelas minuman di ruang gelap?"

"Aku lupa menyalakan lampu, Kak!"

Fang dan BoBoiBoy saling berpandangan sengit.

"Sudahlah, Ibu dan Ayah lagi tidur," ucap Ochobot berusaha mencegah pertengkaran mereka.

"Diam, Ochobot! Jangan ikut campur!" ucap Fang sinis.

"Hey, jangan kasar kepada Ochobot!" ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Arrghh! Terserahlah! Aku capek," tandas Fang lalu naik tangga.

"Hah? Capek?" ucap BoBoiBoy sarkatik, "lebih capek mana dengan aku yang ke Stadion Kuala Lumpur menggunakan _hoverboard_ kemudian berlari sepanjang jalan masuk stadion?!"

Fang menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Fang tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Lupakan saja. Orang macam kau tidak paham perasaan orang yang barusan kehilangan impiannya," ucap BoBoiBoy dingin.

"BoBoiBoy. Sudahlah," ucap Ochobot pelan.

Tiba-tiba Fang melompati lengan tangga dan ia berdiri di hadapan BoBoiBoy.

"Ah, soal itu ternyata," ucap Fang seraya menyeringai, "kau pede sekali dengan impiannmu. Saking pedenya, jika orang lain salah, dengan mudahnya kau menyalahkan orang itu."

"Macam kau," balas BoBoiBoy tajam.

"Jika Ayah dan Ibu tidak mengizinkanmu pergi, apa kau akan memperlakukan mereka seperti aku yang notabene kau sebut sebagai kakak-penghalang-impian-adik?" desis Fang.

Wajah BoBoiBoy semakin maju mendekati wajah Fang. Pandangan matanya semakin tajam.

"Ayah dan Ibu berbeda dengan Kak Fang," desis BoBoiBoy lebih tajam.

"Sialan! Kau egois, BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang tajam.

BoBoiBoy menyeringai puas, kemudian mendorong bahu Fang dengan kasar.

"Aku tidak egois, Kak," balas BoBoiBoy.

"Aku akan menghancurkanmu dengan jari bayang." Fang tidak dapat menahan emosinya lebih jauh. Tangannya sudah dipenuhi dengan bayangan hitam.

"Aku akan membuatmu menyesal dengan hujan halilintar." Aliran listrik merah muncul di tangan BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy, Fang, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

BoBoiBoy dan Fang segera menghilangkan kuasa mereka yang sempat muncul. Kedua kakak beradik itu menengok ke arah Ayah mereka yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar.

'Oh, tidak. Ayah pasti melihat kuasa mereka,' batin Ochobot panik.

'Semoga Ayah tidak melihat kuasa tadi,' batin Fang lebih panik.

'Oh, tidak. Betapa cerobohnya aku. Maafkan aku, Yah,' batin BoBoiBoy panik.

"Sudah jam setengah 11 dan kalian belum juga tidur. Cepat ke kamar kalian masing-masing!" perintah Ayah.

Ochobot, Fang, dan BoBoiBoy menghembuskan napas lega mengetahui sang ayah tidak melihat kuasa bayang dan halilintar.

"Baik, Yah. Tapi aku harus menghabiskan susu cokelat ini dulu," balas BoBoiBoy sambil menunjukkan gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Yasudah. Duduk di sofa dan habiskan. Fang, apa kau baru pulang?" tanya Ayah masih dengan nada tegas.

"Iya, Yah. Aku sehabis latihan SEHARIAN dan aku terkena tumpahan susu dingin dari BoBoiBoy. Aku LELAH dan aku mau tidur sekarang!" ucap Fang dengan dua kata penekanan lalu menaiki tangga.

BoBoiBoy menatap tajam ke arah punggung kakaknya yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

222

Akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

Setelah latihan berminggu-minggu, perpisahan kelas 6 Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis mulai berjalan pagi ini. Fang mengenakan baju tuxedo, sepatu hitam mengkilat, dan tidak lupa dasi kupu-kupu di kerah bajunya.

Fang mematut bangga di depan cermin yang dihiasi lampu di setiap sisinya.

"Memang benar kau populer. Kau sangat tampan hari ini. Tapi jangan lama-lama bercermin, kita harus bersiap-siap di belakang panggung," ucap Yaya seraya memutarkan bola matanya.

Fang segera menengok ke arah Yaya. Perempuan itu sangat cantik dibalut terusan panjang pink dengan bagian rok yang blink-blink dan jilbab segiempat yang dipasang _simple_. _Make up_ di wajahnya juga sangat natural

"Kau juga cantik, Yaya. Tapi kau tak populer," gelak Fang, "ah buru-buru sekali. Padahal baru penyambutan kepala sekolah."

Fang berjalan seiringan dengan Yaya menuju belakang panggung yang sudah dipenuhi teman-teman sekelasnya yang ingin tampil.

"Apakah Ayah dan Ibumu datang?" tanya Yaya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Fang sambil tersenyum.

"BoBoiBoy?" bisik Yaya.

"Entahlah, semalam aku bertengkar lagi dengannya," balas Fang murung.

Yaya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

222

"BoBoiBoy, ayo, kita ke sekolah!" ajak Ibu di depan pintu kamar BoBoiBoy.

Ibu kedua anak itu sudah siap untuk pergi menghadiri perpisahan murid kelas 6. Ibu mengenakan baju kebaya pink dan rok motif batik.

"BoBoiBoy, ayolah, kita pergi bersama!" ucap Ochobot yang berada di samping Ibu.

"BoBoiBoy masih ngambek tuh sama Fang. Bujuk lebih keras lagi, Bu, Ochobot," sahut Ayah dari lantai satu yang sedang menyemir sepatunya.

Ayah mengenakan baju batik yang motifnya sama dengan motif rok Ibu dan celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam.

"Masa' kamu tidak pergi gara-gara pertengkaran lalu? Ayolah, itu sudah lewat, BoBoiBoy," ucap Ochobot.

"Itu benar sayang. Fang sedang menunggu kita," ucap Ibu.

Di dalam kamar, terlihat BoBoiBoy yang sedang bersender di balik pintu. Pandangan matanya lurus.

Fang sedang menunggunya? Benarkah?

BoBoiBoy merasa sikapnya sudah keterlaluan kepada Fang. Masihkah Fang mau melihatnya di acara perpisahan? Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir juga, sikapnya sangat berlebihan.

Lebih baik ia diam di rumah saja sampai _mood_ -nya berubah lagi.

BoBoiBoy bangkit dan ia membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Nanti aku menyusul. Ibu dan Ochobot duluan saja," ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Ah, tidak. Kita harus pergi bersama, BoBoiBoy. Cepat ganti bajumu dan kita berangkat," ucap Ibu.

BoBoiBoy diam sejenak memandang Ibu. Ia tetap _kekeuh_ dengan perkataannya tadi.

Ochobot tau, BoBoiBoy tidak ingin sekali dipaksa.

"Bu, lebih baik kita duluan saja. BoBoiBoy nanti akan menyusul. Dia hanya butuh ketenangan. Kasihan juga Fang sudah menunggu kita di sana. Ini hampir telat, loh," ucap Ochobot.

Ibu melirik sedikit arloji emas di pergelangan tangannya. BoBoiBoy langsung tersenyum cerah begitu Ochobot berkata begitu. Robot itu memang mengerti dirinya.

"Kau benar juga, Ochobot. Kau yakin tak apa-apa jika menyusul?" tanya Ibu.

"Iya, Bu. Sekolah kan dekat dari sini. Ibu saja yang berlebihan harus naik mobil Ayah," canda BoBoiBoy.

"Kau kan sudah biasa berjalan. Lagipula di luar sedikit panas dan Ibu mengenakan sepatu hak. Ya sudahlah. Ibu akan menunggumu."

"BoBoiBoy pasti datang, Bu." BoBoiBoy meraih tangan Ibu dan mencium punggung tangannya.

Ibu mencium puncak kepala BoBoiBoy yang tertutup topi dinosaurus.

Ibu menuruni tangga. Ochobot dan BoBoiBoy ber- _high five_.

"Terbaiklah kau, Ochobot."

"Hehehe. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuan, telepon aku lewat jam kuasa. Jangan sampai kau ke sekolah menggunakan mobil Ibu yang terparkir di garasi," celetuk Ochobot.

"Yelah tu."

222

Penonton yang terdiri dari guru, beberapa murid kelas 6, serta orangtua murid bertepuk tangan antusias begitu Fang duduk di kursi seraya memegang gitar dan Yaya yang berdiri di sampingnya yang tengah mengatur _mic_.

"Selamat pagi Ibu Bapak guru yang kami banggakan, Orangtua murid yang kami hormati, serta teman-teman yang kami sayangi. Nama saya Yaya dan sebelah saya adalah teman sekelas saya bernama Fang." Yaya menunjukkan Fang yang berada di sebelahnya.

Fang melambaikan tangannya secara lembut dan memberikan senyuman manis yang membuat seisi Gedung Serbaguna Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis itu riuh seketika. Siapa lagi kalau yang tidak membuat riuh itu sebagian besar adalah penggemar Fang.

Fang melihat Ayah, Ibu, dan Ochobot. Putra pertama itu melambaikan tangan penuh kasih sayang kepada orangtuanya, disambut lagi dengan pekikan heboh para perempuan—yang mengira lambaian kasih sayang itu untuk mereka. Ayah dan Ibu hanya tertawa geli melihat putranya yang begitu mendapat respon heboh. Ochobot mengacungkan dua jempol besinya kepada Fang.

Fang sedikit menurunkan senyumannya begitu ada kursi kosong di sebelah Ibu. BoBoiBoy belum saja datang. Fang sangat mengharapkan adiknya datang walaupun mereka masih saja dalam keadaan perang.

Karena _moment_ ini begitu penting dan hangat bagi Fang.

Yaya menyerahkan _mic_ kepada Fang.

"Terima kasih atas sambutan meriahnya. Saya akan mengiringi Yaya yang akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang berjudul Sahabat Kecil yang versi aslinya dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi yang bernama Ipang. Lagu ini didedikasikan untuk teman-teman kami yang berjuang dari awal masuk sekolah hingga sekarang. Semoga kita semua selalu saling mengingat walaupun kita akan memasuki sekolah menengah yang berbeda-beda," ucap Fang lalu menyerahkan _mic_ kepada Yaya.

Suara tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi ruangan.

Petikan gitar yang dimainkan jemari yang ditutupi sarung tangan _fingerless_ Fang mulai terdengar. Seluruh penonton diam dan mulai menghayati.

" _Baru saja berakhir_

 _Hujan di sore ini_

 _Menyisakan keajaiban_

 _Kilauan indahnya pelangi._ "

Yaya menyanyi begitu lembut dan sangat pas dengan nada yang dimainkan oleh gitar Fang.

222

BoBoiBoy merapikan dasi kupu-kupunya yang terpasang di kerah bajunya. Ibunya sangat memaksakan ia untuk tampil menggunakan tuxedo, sama dengan kakaknya. Huh memang menyebalkan.

Setelah memasang topi dinoasurus secara terbalik, BoBoiBoy keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Mendadak ia berhenti pada anak tangga kelima karena kepalanya dilanda pusing.

"Oh tidak. Jangan lagi," desis BoBoiBoy seraya menyentuh keningnya.

Pandangan BoBoiBoy sedikit _blur_. Ia berusaha melihat secara samar-samar dan menuruni tangga secara pelan. Tangannya memegang lengan tangga guna menyangga tubuhnya yang limbung.

"A-aku harus c-cepat. Nanti terlambat." BoBoiBoy melihat jam yang berada di pergelangan tangannya.

BoBoiBoy berusaha membaca jam kuasa yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Namun, semakin ia berusaha membaca angka digital itu, ia semakin pusing dan pandangannya menjadi samar-samar.

"Akh." Tangan yang BoBoiBoy gunakan untuk memegang lengan tangga lepas begitu saja untuk memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Akhirnya tubuh BoBoiBoy limbung dan ia jatuh. Badannya terguling-guling di tangga kemudian lantai dan akhirnya menabrak sofa.

BRUK!

222

" _Tak pernah terlewatkan_

 _Dan tetap mengaguminya._ "

Pikiran Fang mendadak setengah buyar, namun anehnya tangannya tetap memetik gitar dengan indah. Matanya selalu fokus kepada kursi kosong yang berada di sebelah Ibu.

" _Kesempatan seperti ini_

 _Tak akan bisa dibeli._ "

Mengapa BoBoiBoy belum datang?

Ia yakin pasti sebentar lagi adiknya akan duduk di kursi itu.

222

BoBoiBoy menyentuh pelipisnya. Pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Pandangan BoBoiBoy berusaha fokus melihat cairan berwarna merah yang ada ditangannya setelah ia menyentuh pelipisnya.

"Darah?" ucap BoBoiBoy setelah bau anyir memasuki indera penciumannya.

Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sakit setelah beberapa kali menabrak anak tangga. Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya semakin _blur_.

"Akh, ada apa ini? Tolong hentikan. Aku ingin menonton Kak Fang hari ini," racau BoBoiBoy seraya meremas rambutnya.

BoBoiBoy merasakan sakit dan pusing sekaligus bagai sesuatu benda tajam menghantam kepalanya beberapa kali.

222

Seraya bernyanyi, Yaya mulai mengingat-ingat bagaimana ia bertemu para sahabatnya. Bagaimana ia selalu saling curhat bersama Ying. Bagaimana ia selalu bertengkar dengan Fang. Bagaimana ia selalu dijahili oleh BoBoiBoy dan Gopal.

" _Bersamamu kuhabiskan waktu_

 _Senang bisa mengenal dirimu._ "

Senyum masih terpasang di wajah Fang. Mendadak ia _flashback_ , mengenang dimana ia dan teman-teman _superhero_ -nya bekerja sama melawan alien dan beberapa makhluk jahat.

" _Rasanya semua begitu sempurna_

 _Sayang untuk mengakhirinya._ "

Sementara di sisi lain, Ibu merasakan sesuatu tidak enak menyelimuti perasaannya. Tangannya tidak henti-hentinya meremas rok demi melampiaskan rasa tidak enak atau mungkin rasa khawatir di hatinya.

222

"Tidak, aku harus melawan."

BoBoiBoy berusaha bangkit dengan kasar. Tangannya masih saja memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Kakinya bergetar begitu hebat ketika BoBoiBoy berusaha berdiri dengan tegak.

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Tapi begitu ia sampai di ruang tamu, BoBoiBoy ambruk lagi.

BRUK!

BoBoiBoy jatuh terlentang. Napasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan dan keringat terus membanjiri keningnya. Ia sedikit merintih kesakitan begitu keringat dan lukanya bercampur.

"K-kak Fang. M-maafkan aku. T-tolong aku," racau BoBoiBoy.

Pandangan BoBoiBoy masih _blur_ dan kelopak matanya memaksa untuk menutupi bola matanya. Saraf dan sel-sel seakan-akan memaksakan tubuh BoBoiBoy untuk menyerah saja.

222

" _Kak Fang._ "

Fang mengerutkan keningnya. Ia baru saja mendengar seseorang memanggilnya secara samar-samar. Tangannya masih memainkan gitar.

" _Melawan keterbatasan_

 _Walau sedikit kemungkinan._ "

Tidak ada orang yang memanggilnya. Semua orang begitu diam menikmati alunan nada dan suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Fang dan Yaya.

'Mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja,' batin Fang.

" _Takkan menyerah untuk hadapi_

 _Hingga sedih tak mau datang lagi._ "

"Lihat, Bu. Anak kita mengagumkan," celoteh Ayah seraya menunjuk ke arah Fang.

"BoBoiBoy kok belum datang ya?" ucap Ibu cemas.

"Eh?"

Ayah baru menyadari perubahan gerak-gerik Ibu yang sangat gelisah. Ayah juga sempat melirik bangku kosong yang seharusnya ditempati oleh BoBoiBoy.

Ibu menengok ke arah Ayah dan tangannya menggenggam tangan suaminya.

"Perasaan Ibu daritadi tidak enak. Ayah, tolong kau ke rumah untuk menjemput BoBoiBoy," bisik Ibu dengan raut wajah yang sangat cemas.

Ayah hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

222

BoBoiBoy memaksakan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Bola matanya berusaha fokus menatap langit-langit rumahnya. Badannya sudah pegal-pegal dan darah dari pelipisnya terus mengalir sedikit demi sedikit. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan napasnya masih ngos-ngosan.

"O-ochobot ... aku harus ... hubungi ... dia," ucap BoBoiBoy bersusah payah.

BoBoiBoy berusaha mendudukkan badannya. Tangan kanan yang terpasang jam kuasa sudah mulai kaku dan susah digerakkan. Tangan kirinya meletakkan tangan kanannya di pangkuannya.

TIK TIK TIK

Kepala BoBoiBoy masih berdenyut. Ia berusaha fokus untuk menghubungi Ochobot.

TING!

Hologram Ochobot muncul dari jam kuasa elemen bumi tersebut.

" _BoBoiBoy? Apa kau ... Eh? YA AMPUN PELIPISMU KENAPA?_ " teriak Ochobot panik.

BoBoiBoy berusaha senyum dan meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya, "Ssstt ... tenanglah, Ochobot. Kurasa penyakitku kambuh. Bisakah kau menjemputku untuk ke sekolah? Aku tidak kuat jika berjalan sendirian."

" _K-kau masih mau ke sekolah? T-tapi—_ "

"Kau harus menjemputku. Jangan bilang-bilang ke Ayah dan Ibu. Ini perintah!" ucap BoBoiBoy lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ochobot ingin protes lebih lanjut lagi, tapi BoBoiBoy dengan cepat memutuskan panggilan di jam kuasanya.

"Aku ingin menonton Kak Fang. Kuharap belum terlambat."

Mendadak tubuh BoBoiBoy bergetar. Kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Akh! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"

BoBoiBoy menjambak rambutnya begitu kuat dan ia memejamkan matanya begitu erat.

"Hhh ... hhh ..."

BRUK

BoBoiBoy terbaring dengan posisi menghadap ke kiri dan tubuhnya meringkuk. Ia merasakan dunia yang ia lihat berputar-putar. Tubuhnya semakin lemas dan kaku. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin buram dan akhirnya...

Semuanya gelap.

222

Suara gitar yang dimainkan Fang semakin menggema di ruang gedung.

" _Bersamamu kuhabiskan waktu_

 _Senang bisa mengenal dirimu_

 _Rasanya semua begitu sempurna_

 _Sayang untuk mengakhirinya._ "

"Yah, temui BoBoiBoy ke rumahnya. Aku merasakan hal tidak enak," ucap Ibu nyaris nangis.

Sebelum Ayah membuka mulutnya, Ochobot menghampiri kedua suami istri itu.

"Soal itu ... Ibu benar. Kita harus ke rumah, Yah," ucap Ochobot.

"Kau dari mana, Ochobot?" tanya Ayah kebingungan melihat Ochobot yang tiba-tiba datang. Sebelumnya Ayah menyadari bangku sebelahnya yang harus ditempati Ochobot telah kosong.

"Itu tidak penting, Yah. Kita harus pergi sekarang," balas Ochobot dengan nada panik.

Sesaat Ibu dan Ayah saling berpandangan. Seolah-olah mereka sedang melakukan telepati.

"Baiklah, aku akan ke rumah dengan berlari secepat mungkin. Ibu gunakan mobil Ayah nanti ..." Ayah menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada Ibu, "... untuk menyusul bersama Fang," ucap Ayah lalu berdiri dari bangku.

"Oke, temani Ayah, ya Ochobot," ucap Ibu. Ochobot hanya mengangguk.

'Maafkan aku telah melanggar perintahmu, BoBoiBoy,' batin Ochobot.

Ibu mencium sebelah pipi Ayah sebelum Ayah dan Ochobot akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan gedung.

222

" _Janganlah berganti_

 _Janganlah berganti_

 _Janganlah berganti_

 _Tetaplah seperti ini._ "

Fang semakin memainkan gitarnya dengan semangat. Para guru dan orangtua murid bertepuk tangan. Para murid meneriakkan nama Yaya dan Fang.

Ibu meninggalkan tempat duduknya menuju belakang panggung.

" _Janganlah berganti_

 _Janganlah berganti_

 _Tetaplah seperti ini._ "

Alunan gitar Fang yang tadinya semangat, perlahan menjadi lembut dan berhenti.

Para penonton berdiri dari bangku masing-masing dan memberi tepuk tangan apresiasi. Bola mata Fang sempat melihat bangku Ochobot dan orangtuanya yang kini telah kosong.

'Kemana mereka?' batin Fang bingung.

Fang berusaha konsen untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dulu di atas panggung. Ia meraih tangan Yaya dan mereka membungkuk bersama.

"LAGI! ... LAGI!... LAGI! ..." sorak para penonton disertai tepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih semua," ucap Yaya dan Fang bersamaan lalu pergi ke belakang panggung.

Namun, sebelum Fang benar-benar turun ke belakang panggung, ia menengok ke arah belakang, melambaikan tangan, dan memberikan _kiss bye_.

"KYAAAA FAAANGG _I LOVE YOU_!"

"KAU TAMPAN SEKALI FANG!"

"MAU DONG DINYANYIKAN SAMA FANG!"

" _I CATCH UR KISS_ FANG!"

Dan beberapa histeris para _fans_ lainnya.

Sementara di belakang panggung, beberapa teman-teman mengucapkan selamat kepada Fang dan Yaya.

"Kak Yaya begitu keren sekali!" ucap Ying lalu memeluk sahabatnya.

"Hihihi, terima kasih, Ying!" ucap Yaya sambil membalas pelukan Ying.

"Coba kau bermain gitar setiap hari. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan uang banyak dari para penggemarmu," keluh Gopal.

Fang hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Gopal.

"Enak saja! Kepopuleranku tidak bisa dibeli begitu saja dengan uang!" ucap Fang galak.

"Huu ... aku hanya bercanda, Kak Fang. Kau benar-benar mengagumkan tadi!" ucap Gopal lalu cengengesan.

Amardeep lalu datang dan memeluk Fang kemudian mereka saling menepuk punggung satu sama lain.

"Kerja bagus, bro. Kau hebat sekali," puji Amardeep.

"Terima kasih, bro," balas Fang.

Amardeep kemudian meninggalkan keempat sahabat itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan bersama? Aku sudah memesan makanan dan minuman favorit kalian masing-masing dari Burger Riak, loh," ucap Ying.

"Yes, akhirnya makan besar!" ucap Fang lalu menyenderkan gitarnya di dinding.

"Kau memang mengerti kita, Ying!" ucap Gopal berbinar.

"Kalau soal makanan baru aja ngomong gitu," cibir Yaya.

Mereka berempat pun tertawa.

"Eh, tapi, tunggu dulu. BoBoiBoy ke—"

Sebelum Gopal melanjutkan kata-katanya, dari arah berlawanan Ibu berlari menuju Fang dan memeluknya.

"Bu, kenapa?" ucap Fang bingung setelah Ibu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang, Fang!" perintah Ibu.

"Tapi, Bu ... kenapa?"

Ibu menarik tangan Fang untuk meninggalkan belakang panggung sebelum ia sempat berpamitan kepada Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Tadaaaaa ... macem mana part ini? Terbaik tak? *suaraNurFathiahDiaz***

 **Tadinya sih emang niat update cepat. Tapi karena gue ngetiknya begitu labil, yaa jadinya terbitnya lama. Dikit dikit ngetik, dikit dikit berhenti, dikit dikit ngetik, dikit dikit berhenti, terus ae begitu sampai Ejo Jo jadi putra keraton.**

 **Duh sumpah gue seneng bukan main dapet review heboh dari kalian. Setiap kali review masuk, gue suka senyum-senyum gila gitu wkwkwk. Oke, gue bales review kalian:**

 **a. Sawsan: Hehehehe. Makasiiih hihihi. Tak usah ragu untuk review. Terima kasih deq udah review! *biaralayjuga**

 **b. Rampaging Snow: Hehehe, makasih udah nyimak ceritanya ^^.**

 **c. Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam! Yaa! Hehehe saya tau Kak Wid kok. Pliss send ur message so i can follow u back! Etapi kayaknya udah difollow deh. Eh belum deng. Entahlah saya suka lupa . -. Wakakak serem kali kalau perang ninja xD. Wkwkwk. Maksudnya Fang dan BoBoiBoy saking deketnya, ya sampe deket banget, sengit parah, sampe 0 jarak. Duh terserahlah yaah itukan pikiran masing-masing aja xD. Yaaa! Saya juga maunya happy ending :"). Tapi tergantung mood. Bisa jadi sad ending. Wadaaawww. Jadi asupan kamu ternyata itu :O. SAYA SUKA REVIEW PANJANG TENANG SAJA HOHOHO X). Salam sayang untuk Seriaryu!**

 **d. Alcander Christian Dinara: Duh BoBoiBoy mati tak tega ;_; . Makasih sudah review!**

 **e. edogawa boboiboy: Monsta manggilnya Detektif Conon x). Umur saya? Wkwkwk masih mahasiswa baru kok. "Sweet seventeen!" kata Papa Zola. Boong deng umur saya 18 tahun xD. Umur kamu berapa ^^?**

 **f. Diah Nurfadila: Tau gak dek, waktu ngeliat review kamu, aku langsung teriak juga, hahaha. Makasih yaa udah mendukung ff ini ^^. Yaps, memang benar #Fangbutuhpelukanhangat LOL xD. Uwaaa, makasih yaaa sayang! Saya tunggu review kamu lagi ^^.**

 **g. lovely: Makasih dek^^.**

 **h. amelia: Makasih deeek :D. Lihat saja tergantung mood xD. Makasih udah review ^^.**

 **i. Cansa403: Sini saya usapin~. Author kan emang gaul(?). Emang labil, tergantung perasaan. Kadang gue, aku, saya, atau author. Hmm, emang OOC banget yah? Baiklah saya akan usahakan chap depannya, sifat chara-nya tidak terlalu jauh dari chara kartun aslinya. Makasih atas reviewnya! Membantu banget xD.**

 **Uwaaaa makasih cimit-cimitku(?) yang udah review! Author benar-benar terharu sama review kalian semua :"). Well, kemungkinan update kilat akan sangat tipis. Soalnya Author lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyiapin suatu acara UKM (seperti eskul). Udah gitu, Author kembali masuk kampus tanggal 9 Februari :(. Author harus lebih fokus kuliah dan mengejar nilai IP tinggi :**

 **Mohon doanya dan maaf banget kalau aku nya php :(.**

 **Review heboh lagi plis. Siapa tau Author bisa ngetik cepet (?)**

 **Silent reader, hargai karya saya dan review semau kalian. Kritik juga boleh kok.**

 **Terima kasih ^^!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Khusus untuk Edogawa BoBoiBoy, saya balas dulu sebagian reviewnya.**

 **"** **Oh, ya, juga beberapa chapter sebelumnya scene bbb sakit nya kambuh jarang ya lebih ke kisah hubungan sodara."**

 **Ya, kamu benar. Saking senengnya sama hubungan persaudaraan mereka, saya sampai lupa titik fokusnya itu harusnya ke penyakit BoBoiBoy. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan saya ^^.**

 **Reader lain boleh mengingatkan saya yaa kalau saya sudah kelewat batas dan lupa fokus permasalahannya ^^.**

222

 **Peringatan: Fanfiction ini berisi fiksi dan imajinasi belaka dari Author. Author hanya mencampurkan unsur ilmiah secara garis besar dengan imajinasi milik Author.**

222

BRAK!

Dua pintu ruang gawat darurat terbuka dan membentur dinding lumayan keras. Dokter Tadashi, dr. Seok Jin, dan Suster Rini mendorong ranjang pasien—di mana terdapat BoBoiBoy yang tidak sadarkan diri sedang terbaring lemah—masuk sampai sejajar dengan ranjang di ruang UGD tersebut.

"Dokter, _gloves_ **(6)**!" ucap Suster Rini seraya memberikan sepasang sarung tangan elastis kepada dr. Seok Jin dan sepasang sarung tangan kepada dr. Tadashi.

Mereka bertiga lalu memakai sarung tangan dengan gerakan cepat.

"Pindahkan BoBoiBoy ke ranjang sebelah secara perlahan-lahan. Jangan sampai ada keguncangan di tubuhnya. Ikuti aba-abaku!" perintah dr. Tadashi lalu memposisikan kedua telapak tangannya masing-masing di bawah kepala dan di bawah leher BoBoiBoy secara perlahan.

"Siap, dokter!"

Dokter Seok Jin meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya masing-masing di bawah punggung dan di bawah perut BoBoiBoy, sedangkan Suster Rini meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya masing-masing di bawah kedua paha dan kedua betis BoBoiBoy.

"Hati-hati! Sedikit guncangan, kita akan mendapat kesalahan fatal. Satu!" peringat dr. Tadashi.

Ketika dr. Tadashi menyebutkan kata 'satu', tubuh BoBoiBoy perlahan terangkat dan posisinya masih di atas ranjang dorong.

"Dua!"

Kata 'dua' disebutkan dan tubuh BoBoiBoy digeser ke ranjang ruang UGD. Posisinya masih di atas dengan jarak sejengkal dari ranjang.

"Tiga!"

Hitungan ketiga, tubuh BoBoiBoy sudah berada di ranjang ruang UGD.

Suster Rini lalu memindahkan ranjang dorong ke pojok ruangan.

"Dokter, ada luka di pelipisnya!" seru dr. Seok Jin setelah memeriksa bagian kepala BoBoiBoy.

"Suster, ambil _dissecting forceps_ **(7)** , kapas, cairan pembersih luka, dan _pus basin_ **(8)**. Bersihkan luka BoBoiBoy di bagian _temporale_ **(9)**!" perintah dr. Tadashi.

"Siap, dok!" ucap Suster Rini lalu bergegas mengambil peralatan yang disebut oleh dr. Tadashi di meja sebelah ranjang pasien.

Dokter Tadashi mengenakan stetoskop lalu memeriksa dada BoBoiBoy.

"Detak jantung tidak beraturan dan sistem pernapasan lemah. Dokter Seok Jin, pasangkan selang oksigen _simple face mask_ **(10)**!" ucap dr. Tadashi seraya melepaskan stetoskopnya lalu meletakkannya di kantong jas putihnya.

Ketiga rekan itu disibukkan dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Dokter Seok Jin memasang selang oksigen, Suster Rini membersihkan luka, dan dr. Tadashi melepaskan dasi dan melonggarkan kerah tuxedo BoBoiBoy.

"Sayang, bertahanlah. Kita akan membantumu sekuat mungkin," bisik Suster Rini di telinga BoBoiBoy.

"Dokter Seok Jin, aku minta kau mengganti pakaian BoBoiBoy. Setelah itu, Suster Rini, pasangkan _infusion set_ **(11)** pada lengan kiri BoBoiBoy!" instruksi dr. Tadashi.

"Siap, dok!" balas Suster Rini lalu membereskan peralatan yang digunakan untuk membersihkan luka tadi.

" _Chingu_ , dia mengenakan tuxedo. Aku sudah memasangkan selang oksigen. Bagaimana cara membuka pakaiannya?" tanya dr. Seok Jin.

Dokter Tadashi menghembuskan napas, "Gunting pakaiannya. Kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tuxedo ini mahal, Tadashi. Jangan salahkan aku yaa jika Ibu dan Ayahnya protes nanti," ucap dr. Seok Jin cengengesan lalu mulai mengambil gunting.

Dokter Tadashi memutarkan bola matanya malas, "Akan kutangani itu."

Dasar dr. Seok Jin. Di saat-saat genting ia masih saja menyempatkan canda.

222

Fang lari begitu cepat setelah Ms. Elsa memberitahu nomor kamar yang di gunakan BoBoiBoy di ruang gawat darurat. Terlihat Ayah sedang duduk di samping Ochobot di kursi tunggu ruang gawat darurat.

Perasaan Fang sekarang tidak beraturan. Napasnya menderu-deru seraya berusaha mendorong pintu kamar yang jendelanya tembus pandang. Memperlihatkan BoBoiBoy yang terbaring lemah.

Hati Fang serasa remuk melihat kondisi sang adik. Ia terus menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Hentikan, Fang! Dokter di dalam sedang menangani BoBoiBoy," ucap Ayah lalu menarik kasar tubuh Fang untuk menjauhi pintu.

Tubuh Fang begitu beku. Antara ia _shock_ karena di dorong Ayah atau karena ia tidak sanggup melihat BoBoiBoy yang dipasang selang infus dan selang oksigen. Kedua tangannya begitu bergetar dan matanya sangat lurus ke depan.

"M-maaf, Yah. A-aku ..." bibir Fang terus bergetar ketika berusaha untuk berbicara.

Ayah segera merengkuh Fang dengan penuh kasih sayang, lalu menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Tidak apa. Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang ialah menunggu kabar dengan tenang," ucap Ayah seraya mengelus pundak Fang.

Tak lama kemudian, Ibu datang menemui Ayah dan Fang. Ayah bangkit dari kursi, lalu memeluk Ibu.

"Bagaimana anak kita, Yah?" ucap Ibu yang berada dipelukan Ayah.

Ayah menghembuskan napas pasrah, "Belum ada kabar, Bu."

Ibu dan Ayah kemudian duduk di kursi tunggu.

"BoBoiBoy pasti baik-baik saja, Fang," bisik Ochobot.

Fang hanya diam.

Dokter Tadashi keluar dari kamar tempat BoBoiBoy sedang ditangani. Tiba-tiba Ms. Elsa menemuinya.

Fang hendak masuk ke kamar tersebut. Namun langsung dihalang Ayah.

"Belum selesai, Fang. Dokter Tadashi sedang sibuk. Tunggu ia menghampiri kita!" ucap Ayah.

Fang hanya mendecih kesal, lalu kembali duduk. Lagipula percuma ia masuk ke kamar itu, karena pintunya sudah tertutup kembali.

"Dokter Tadashi, ada pasien keracunan makanan di kamar 102. Sudah sepuluh menit ia tidak berhenti muntah-muntah. Kita membutuhkan bantuanmu," desak Ms. Elsa seraya menyerahkan kertas laporan.

Dokter Tadashi menerima kertas itu lalu membaca secara teliti.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada pasien lain yang sedang kutangani. Bersihkan mulut dan jalan nafas dari sisa muntahan. Miringkan badan pasien secara bergantian pada sisi kiri dan kanan. Setelah itu, panggil dokter spesialis toksikologi **(12)**!" ucap dr. Tadashi seraya menyerahkan kembali kertas laporan kepada Ms. Elsa dengan cepat, lalu pergi entah kemana.

Ms. Elsa mengangguk kecewa, lalu pergi. Fang melihat kejadian itu. Ia melihat bagaimana dr. Tadashi berbicara dengan ... nada dingin, eh?

Baru kali ini ia melihat dr. Tadashi begitu dingin dan ... apa mungkin itu tugas seorang dokter?

'Apa mungkin ia sedang berusaha keras konsentrasi menangani BoBoiBoy?' batin Fang.

Tak lama kemudian, dr. Tadashi kembali dan hendak membuka kamar. Lagi-lagi ia dihadang Ms. Elsa yang terlihat panik.

"Dokter, ada pasien yang baru datang. Sekarang dia di kamar 110. Dia terkena serangan jantung. Tadashi, kita membutuhkanmu untuk menangani pasien itu. Sebentar saja." Ms. Elsa memohon.

Dokter Tadashi menghembuskan napas, menatap Ms. Elsa, kemudian menepuk pundaknya, "Panggil dokter spesialis kardiolog **(13)**. Sembari menunggu, tenangkan pasien dan dudukkan dengan posisi benar. Ajak ia bicara dengan pelan. Tanyakan obat terakhir apa yang dia minum dan sudah berapa lamai ia mengalami penyakit jantung."

Dokter Tadashi lalu memasuki kamar diikuti dengan kepergian Ms. Elsa.

"Cih, apakah dia sudah gila meninggalkan pasien darurat begitu saja?" desis Fang tajam.

Beberapa menit kemudian, dr. Tadashi keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Ayah, Ibu, Ochobot, dan Fang. Ayah dan Ibu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menatap antusias dr. Tadashi.

"Bu, Pak, BoBoiBoy sudah berhasil kami tangani. Walaupun bapak membawa ke rumah sakit dengan sedikit terlambat," ucap dr. Tadashi.

Ayah dan Ibu hanya menghembuskan napas lega, tetapi ada sedikit rasa sesal juga begitu dr. Tadashi mengatakan 'terlambat'.

Fang melihat pintu kamar sedikit terbuka.

"Karena terlambat," dr. Tadashi berkata dengan begitu pelan, "dengan sangat menyesal, kami nyatakan kondisi BoBoiBoy saat ini sedang koma."

Ibu nyaris menjerit mendengar perkataan dr. Tadashi. Bahunya bergetar hebat. Ayah semakin mempererat rangkulannya. Ochobot hanya merunduk sedih.

Sementara itu, Fang dengan cepat menerobos pintu kamar dan menutup pintunya.

"Fang!" panggil Ochobot melihat Fang seenaknya memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Tidak apa. BoBoiBoy boleh dijenguk sementara sebelum kami memindahkannya ke kamar rawat," ucap dr. Tadashi.

"Pak, Bu, bisa kita ke ruangan saya? Ada beberapa hal yang perlu saya bicarakan."

222

Fang menatap datar BoBoiBoy yang terbaring lemah.

Ia begitu miris melihat adiknya yang terpasang selang oksigen, selang infus, dan dua kabel yang ditempelkan di dadanya di balik piyamanya. Kabel itu tersambung ke elektrokardiogram **(14)** di mana monitornya menampilkan gerak gelombang yang mendeteksi detak jantung BoBoiBoy. Bunyi "Nit ... Nit ... Nit" dari alat tersebut terdengar di telinga Fang.

"Kau ... koma?"

Fang mulai berbicara kepada BoBoiBoy. Kemudian ia tertawa renyah.

"Lelucon apa yang mau kau mainkan, BoBoiBoy?"

Fang masih tidak percaya BoBoiBoy tidur begitu pulas dan tidak merespon pembicaraannya.

"Mana hujan halilintarnya?! Mana?! Katanya kau mau membuatku menyesal, huh?!" Fang mengguncangkan pelan lengan BoBoiBoy.

"Hiks ..." tanpa disadari Fang mulai menangis.

"Kau adik yang brengsek. Teganya kau tidak menghadiri perpisahan di sekolah tadi. Hiks ..." Mata Fang memanas dan air mata terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya.

"Kau membuatku hampir setengah gila karena menunggumu, BoBoiBoy. Akh! Bangunlah! Jangan mengerjaiku!" jerit Fang diiringi isak tangis.

"Hiks ... Hiks ..."

"M-maafkan aku ... hiks ... aku ti ... dak bermaksud ... hiks ... men ... jadi kakak yang ... hiks ... jahat bagimu," isak Fang menyesal.

"Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan impianmu, BoBoiBoy. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kondisimu," ucap Fang lalu melepaskan kacamatanya yang sudah buram akibat terkena air mata.

Fang meletakkan kepalanya di sebelah kepala BoBoiBoy. Salah satu lengan tangannya ia letakkan di bawah leher BoBoiBoy dan telapak tangannya memegang pundak BoBoiBoy.

"Aku tahu ini sedikit menjijikkan," decih Fang, "tapi sungguh aku lupa kapan terakhir kali aku memelukmu, BoBoiBoy."

"Tolonglah bangun. Aku janji akan menjadi kakak yang lebih baik lagi."

222

BoBoiBoy membuka matanya. Pandangannya yang tadinya begitu kabur, sekarang berusaha fokus.

"Eh, dimana aku?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya duduk.

Secara refleks ia menyentuh pelipisnya yang tadinya terasa sakit.

"Eh? Tidak ada luka?" ucap BoBoiBoy setengah kaget.

Ia menerawang sekitar. Ruangan ini begitu gelap, tetapi masih kelihatan beberapa benda karena terkena cahaya matahari senja dari luar.

"Ohiya, aku harus menghadiri perpisahan Fang kan?" ucap BoBoiBoy sambil menepuk jidatnya.

Ia baru saja melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya, tapi langsung berhenti begitu seseorang menyalakan lampu di ruang tengah.

Terlihat Ibu dan Ayah memasuki rumah dengan perasaan kacau.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bu? Yah? Kok kalian sudah pulang?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

Tiba-tiba Ibu menangkup wajahnya kemudian mulai menangis.

"Ayah ... hiks ... ini semua salahku," ucap Ibu terisak-isak.

"Eh? Ibu kenapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy lagi. Ia berusaha mendapat perhatian dari Ayah dan Ibu karena sedari tadi ia dicuekin.

"Seandainya aku lebih memerhatikan anak-anak di rumah, kejadian ini pasti tidak ada," sesal Ibu.

"Kejadian?" BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bu, tidak ada yang perlu disesalkan," ucap Ayah sambil memeluk Ibu.

"T-tapi ... coba saja aku dapat menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Kau dengar kan apa kata dr. Tadashi? BoBoiBoy pingsan karena tubuhnya terguncang dan ia mengalami _shock_. Apa mungkin akhir-akhir ini dia sering pingsan juga karena efek obat?" ucap Ibu dengan getir.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya. Ia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Kapan ia pingsan, eh?

"Ibu, Ayah, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucap BoBoiBoy setengah berteriak seraya menarik-narik baju Ibu.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa aku adalah ayah yang payah bagi mereka. Aku juga sangat sedih, Bu, melihat anak kita koma di rumah sakit ..." ujar Ayah sambil mengelus punggung Ibu.

"Hah? Koma? Siapa yang koma, hah?!" teriak BoBoiBoy, berusaha mendapat perhatian dari kedua orangtuanya.

"... tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Bu. Kita hanya bisa pasrah. Aku percayakan sepenuhnya penanganan BoBoiBoy kepada dr. Tadashi," ucap Ayah dengan tenang.

"Kita ... hiks ... memang orangtua yang payah," ucap Ibu dengan suara parau.

"IBU! AYAH! BOBOIBOY DI SINI!" teriak BoBoiBoy seraya mengguncangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

Sebenarnya BoBoiBoy tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Ayah kemudian menyingkirkan kedua tangan Ibu dari wajah Ibu. Kedua tangan Ayah menangkup pipi Ibu. Kedua ibu jari Ayah menghapus air mata Ibu.

"Bu, apa yang sudah lewat tidak perlu disesali. Sekarang kita harus fokus memantau keadaan BoBoiBoy dan merangkul Fang. Ayah yakin BoBoiBoy akan bangun sebentar lagi dari komanya," ucap Ayah seraya menatap bola mata Ibu.

"Apa? Aku ... koma?" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada _shock_.

"I ... itu sebabnya ... mereka tidak menggubrisku? Di sini? A-aku? Sudah menjadi hantu?" tanya BoBoiBoy pada dirinya sendiri.

"Konyol, ini tidak mungkin!" ucap BoBoiBoy frustasi.

Jari-jari lentik Ibu mengelus pipi Ayah dengan begitu lembut. Sang istri menatap mata sang suami dengan penuh keyakinan. Perlahan bibirnya terangkat teratas membentuk senyum.

"Ibu ... Ayah ... Jangan mengerjaiku. Tidak mempan tahu!" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menatap mereka berdua yang tengah 'bermesraan'.

"Ayah, aku sungguh menyayangimu. Ah, aku tidak tahu seandainya tidak ada Ayah," ucap Ibu.

BoBoiBoy melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ia sungguh tidak menyukai adegan mesra di depannya. Rasanya BoBoiBoy ingin berada di tengah-tengah Ibu dan Ayah.

Ayah tersenyum. "Memang itu tugas seorang Ayah sekaligus suami."

Ayah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ibu. Sepertinya mereka ingin ...

"JANGAN!" teriak BoBoiBoy heboh. Enggan melihat adegan selanjutnya.

Tiba-tiba telapak tangan Ibu menutupi wajah Ayah lalu mendorongnya pelan.

"Nanti saja, sayang. Kita harus buru-buru ke rumah sakit sekarang. Bantu aku mengemas baju anak-anak dan baju kita," ucap Ibu lalu menaiki tangga.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku akan mengemas baju kita," balas Ayah seraya memasuki kamar Ibu dan Ayah.

BoBoiBoy hanya memutarkan bola mata melihat kedua orangtuanya.

"Jadi ini kelakuan mereka kalau aku dan Fang tidak ada di rumah. Hahaha," gelak BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy segera menuju lantai 2. Di lihatnya Ibu sedang memasukkan beberapa baju BoBoiBoy ke dalam koper di kamarnya.

"Bu, BoBoiBoy di sini," ucap BoBoiBoy di depan Ibu.

Ibu tetap sibuk merapikan baju di dalam koper. Tangan dan matanya fokus melipat baju.

"Bu, apa benar BoBoiBoy sedang 'koma'?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya memegang tangan Ibu.

'Ternyata hantu bisa menyentuh manusia juga,' batin BoBoiBoy.

Ibu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap lurus ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Ibu! Akhirnya Ibu bisa melihat BoBoiBoy?!" ucap BoBoiBoy _excited_.

Ibu tetap diam dan menatap datar BoBoiBoy.

"Tuhkan Ibu dan Ayah memang bercanda," cibir BoBoiBoy.

Namun, bukannya membalas perkataan BoBoiBoy, Ibu malah beranjak menuju lemari yang berada tepat di belakang BoBoiBoy.

"Sepertinya ada yang kelupaan deh," ucap Ibu sambil mengobok-obok isi lemari BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Ibu.

"Ternyata aku memang hantu ya?"

222

Sampai detik ini BoBoiBoy masih tidak percaya ia sedang koma dan berwujud hantu. Pengalaman macam ini hanya terjadi di drama tv dan komik-komik. Ini semua memang benar-benar konyol.

Tapi ia penasaran. Apa mungkin kedua orangtuanya sedang mengerjainya? Kalaupun orangtuanya mengerjainya, Ibu pasti tidak akan sampai menangis.

Untuk itu ia harus memastikan apakah ini semua benar-benar atau tidak. BoBoiBoy mengikuti kedua orangtuanya sampai ke rumah sakit. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lantai utama.

"Ah, dr. Tadashi!" panggil Ayah begitu melihat dr. Tadashi keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Itu dr. Tadashi. Dia pasti tidak akan bercanda," ujar BoBoiBoy lalu menghampiri dr. Tadashi.

Dokter Tadashi melihat kedatangan Ayah dan Ibu yang masing-masing sedang menarik koper.

"Dokter, aku—"

Belum sempat BoBoiBoy menyelesaikan perkataannya, dr. Tadashi melewatinya begitu saja lalu menghampiri Ayah dan Ibu.

"Sial, aku dilewati," gerutu BoBoiBoy.

"Ah, Pak, Bu, selamat datang. Kalian akan menginap nantinya?" tanya dr. Tadashi.

"Iya, dok. Bagaimana dengan keadaan BoBoiBoy?" ucap Ayah.

"Sesuai dengan permintaan bapak, kami sudah memindahkan BoBoiBoy ke ruang rawat inap VVIP. Di sana sudah ada Fang yang menemani BoBoiBoy," terang dr. Tadashi.

'Ayah sampai menyuruh dr. Tadashi untuk menempatkan aku di kamar VVIP?!' jerit BoBoiBoy dalam hati.

"Terima kasih, dok. Ohya, di mana letaknya?" tanya Ibu.

"Di lantai dua, di kamar VVIP Nomor 133. Mari saya antarkan," ucap dr. Tadashi.

"Aku sudah dapat informasi kamar. Sekarang aku harus lihat apakah kuasaku masih berfungsi," ucap BoBoiBoy lalu melihat jam kuasanya.

"BoBoiBoy Halilintar!"

Terlihat BoBoiBoy yang mengenakan jaket yang didominasi motif petir berwarna merah dan topi hitam yang disertai lambang petir merah di depannya. Anak itu memakai topinya menghadap depan, bukan menghadap belakang seperti biasanya.

"GERAKAN KILAT!"

Secepat kilat, BoBoiBoy Halilintar menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Sengaja ingin mendahului dr. Tadashi dan orangtuanya. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Fang.

222

Dokter Seok Jin dan Suster Rini baru saja keluar dari kamar VVIP 133. Pintu nyaris tertutup rapat. BoBoiBoy Halilintar segera masuk.

Kamar rawatnya begitu luas, melebihi luas lantai satu di rumahnya. Terdapat lemari besar di sisi selatan kamar, tepat beberapa jarak di sebelah pintu. Jendela besar dengan gorden warna cokelat kalem ada di sisi utara. Dua kamar mandi—satu kamar mandi biasa, satu kamar mandi khusus pasien—dengan pintu lebar berada di sisi timur laut. BoBoiBoy berani bertaruh kedua kamar mandi itu pasti sangat luas, mungkin ada _bathub_ -nya.

Setelah berubah menjadi normal, BoBoiBoy memfokuskan matanya ke arah ranjang tidur, berusaha mengabaikan fasilitas VVIP di kamar itu. BoBoiBoy bergidik ketika kata 'VVIP' melintas di benaknya. Berapa banyak lembar uang yang dikeluarkan Ayahnya?

Oke, _stop_ , BoBoiBoy! Fokus.

BoBoiBoy berjalan pelan ke arah ranjang tidurnya, yang berada beberapa jarak di sebelah jendela besar. Fang duduk di kursi tinggi, di sebelah ranjang tidurnya.

Tangan BoBoiBoy perlahan terulur ke tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Ini ... aku?"

BoBoiBoy melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Tubuhnya kurus, wajahnya pucat, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya begitu tenang. Alat bantu pernapasan terpasang manis di mulut dan hidungnya. Infus terpasang di lengan kirinya. Dua kabel terpasang di dadanya dan tersambung ke suatu alat di samping ranjangnya yang BoBoiBoy tidak ketahui namanya.

Yang pasti, monitor alat itu menampilkan gelombang yang menandakan detak jantungnya yang stabil, persis seperti yang ia tonton bersama Gopal di acara drama televisi.

"Aku ... masih ... hidup?" BoBoiBoy menyentuh pundaknya sendiri. Pundak tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Fang.

Fang menatap lurus ke arah wajah BoBoiBoy yang terbaring di ranjang. Pandangan matanya begitu frustasi. Lensa kacamatanya berembun, akibat tangisan tadi. Ekspresi wajahnya frustasi, seakan-akan ia menemukan jalan buntu. Jejak air mata masih terlihat di kedua pipi mulus Fang.

"Kak Fang?" panggil BoBoiBoy.

Fang tidak menggubrisnya. Mata Fang selalu fokus ke arah wajah BoBoiBoy yang terbaring di ranjang. Fang menunggu tanda-tanda reaksi sadar dari adiknya. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Kak Fang! Ini aku, Kak! Tatap aku!"

BoBoiBoy mengguncang keras kedua pundak Fang. Tapi entah mengapa, tubuh Fang tetap diam layaknya patung.

"KAK, KATAKAN KAU MELIHATKU! AKU MASIH HIDUP, KAK! JANGAN MEMANDANGKU SEPERTI ORANG MATI!" teriak BoBoiBoy frustasi.

Fang tetap tidak melihat keberadaan BoBoiBoy.

"Kak Fang! KERIS PETIR!"

Keris berbentuk petir kuning muncul di tangan BoBoiBoy. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menusukkan benda itu ke tubuh Fang.

Tetapi posisi Fang tetap tidak berubah.

"Akh ... kuasaku ... tidak ... bekerja?" BoBoiBoy menatap frustasi kedua tangannya.

Sekilas muncul pikiran tentang suatu adegan di otaknya. Arwah atau hantu—'ah, persetan dengan sebutan tersebut', pikir BoBoiBoy—akan masuk ke tubuhnya dan menyatu jika ia memegang atau menyentuh tubuh aslinya.

BoBoiBoy meremas kedua pundak tubuhnya yang terbaring lemah. Berharap ia bisa masuk ke tubuhnya yang terbaring di ranjang dan segera sadar dari kegilaan ini.

Tapi beberapa kali BoBoiBoy memegang seluruh bagian tubuh aslinya, tubuh hantunya tidak bisa menyatu dengan tubuh aslinya.

"ARGH! INI TIDAK BERHASIL! Kenapa kalau di acara drama cara ini berhasil huh?!" teriak BoBoiBoy frustasi.

"Tolonglah! Ayo, kita menyatu, BoBoiBoy!" ucap BoBoiBoy pada dirinya sendiri dan juga kepada tubuh aslinya.

Nihil. Mata BoBoiBoy di tubuh aslinya tetap tertutup rapat. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perubahan sama sekali.

BoBoiBoy bernapas dengan frustasi. Ia menjauh dari ranjang tidurnya, kemudian menjambak rambutnya dan menutup matanya dengan erat.

"BANGUN, BOBOIBOY! BANGUUUUN! SADARLAAAH!" teriak BoBoiBoy pada diri sendiri.

Apa yang ditakutkan BoBoiBoy benar-benar terjadi. Ketika dirinya mati—koreksi, belum mati, ia melihat Fang begitu frustasi. Ia melihat Fang begitu sedih.

BoBoiBoy merasa gagal membuat kakaknya tersenyum bahagia. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, malah membuat kesan buruk. Mereka bertengkar dan belum meminta maaf satu sama lain.

"Jangan seperti ini ... hiks." BoBoiBoy terjatuh duduk. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"KUMOHON JANGAN SEPERTI INI! AKU BELUM MAU MATI, HIKS! AAARRGHHHH!" BoBoiBoy berteriak sepuasnya dan menjambak rambutnya sekuat mungkin. Menangis sekeras mungkin.

Tidak peduli ia berteriak sekuat tenaga. Toh, tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya karena ia HANTU!

"HIKS ... HIKS ... HUWAAA!"

BoBoiBoy menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lutut yang ia peluk.

"Hiks ... aku benci ini ... hiks ... AKU BENCI INI!"

NIT NIT NIT!

Mendadak elektrokardiogram berbunyi dengan tempo cepat. Gelombang yang tadinya bergerak normal, menjadi cepat.

Fang dengan cepat menyentuh lengan BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy? Hei! Hei! Kau kenapa?" ucap Fang dengan nada panik.

Bunyi alat itu terus menggema, memasuki indera pendengaran Fang, membuat dirinya semakin panik.

"BoBoiBoy! Tenanglah!" seru Fang seraya mengguncangkan tangan BoBoiBoy.

Tepat di saat itu, dr. Tadashi memasuki kamar bersama Ayah dan Ibu.

"Dokter! Dokter! Tolong adik saya, Dok! CEPAT!" teriak Fang seraya menarik-narik jas putih dr. Tadashi.

Mendengar teriakan Fang, BoBoiBoy yang sedang memojokkan diri, langsung tersadar dan menengok apa yang terjadi di depannya.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat alat di sampingnya berbunyi dengan tempo cepat dan gelombang yang bergerak begitu cepat.

"Eh? Aku kenapa?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menunjukkan dirinya.

Dokter Tadashi mengeluarkan stetoskopnya dan mulai memeriksa BoBoiBoy. Ayah dan Ibu terpaksa menyeret Fang—yang terus-terusan meracau—keluar kamar.

Menyadari ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, dr. Tadashi mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dan menelepon dr. Seok Jin.

"Seok Jin, cepat ke kamar rawat BoBoiBoy bersama Suster Rini. Elektrokardiogram menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak biasa pada pasien. Kau tahu kan alat-alat yang harus dibawa?" ucap dr. Tadashi lalu menutup telepon.

BoBoiBoy segera berdiri di samping ranjang. Dia melihat tubuhnya begitu tenang, tetapi elektrokardiogram terus berbunyi seperti ada tanda bahaya.

"Aku kenapa sih?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan nada cengo.

Dokter Seok Jin dan Suster Rini langsung hadir di depan dr. Tadashi.

"Tekanan darahnya tinggi. Sepertinya pasien mengalamin ketegangan dalam dirinya," lapor dr. Tadashi.

Suster Rini mengelus lembut rambut BoBoiBoy yang tertutupi topi dinosaurus tersebut.

"Sayang, tenanglah. Kau bisa melewati ini semua," bisik Suster Rini di dekat telinga BoBoiBoy.

"Tenang apanya heh? Ini semua terdengar gila bagiku!" ucap BoBoiBoy emosi.

Dokter Seok Jin dan dr. Tadashi segera melakukan sesuatu dengan berbagai alat yang entah BoBoiBoy tidak mengerti.

"Sayang, keluargamu sudah menunggu di luar kamar. Kau harus berjuang demi mereka," ucap Suster Rini seraya membantu kedua dokter menangani BoBoiBoy.

Mendadak perkataan Suster Rini membuat BoBoiBoy terdiam sejenak.

"Oh iya, aku membuat Kak Fang sedih lagi nanti," sesal BoBoiBoy.

Perasaan BoBoiBoy yang tadinya emosi, sekarang menjadi lebih tenang. Ia begitu suka mendengar pembicaraan dari Suster Rini. Perlahan BoBoiBoy tersenyum.

Elektrokardiogram menjadi lebih normal. Tidak ada suara dengan tempo cepat seperti tadi.

"Fyuuuh. Semuanya sudah lancar, dr. Tadashi," lapor dr. Seok Jin.

222

Fang sudah berganti baju pada saat BoBoiBoy sedang ditangani. Kini pemuda bersurai raven itu kembali meratapi adiknya yang sedang berbaring lemah dengan tatapan kosong.

Seakan-akan ada titik putus asa di hati Fang.

"Fang, lebih baik kau tidur. Ini sudah jam 11," ucap Ibu seraya menatap kedua anaknya.

Fang tetap tidak bergeming. Mengabaikan sang ibunda yang mungkin sudah lelah dengan tingkah laku Fang. Sudah cukup anak keduanya berbaring lemah, jangan lagi ditambah dengan kondisi Fang yang kini seperti menyerah dalam hidup.

BoBoiBoy masih berdiri menyaksikan Ibu dan Fang dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Bangunlah, BoBoiBoy! Jangan memperburuk suasana!" ucap BoBoiBoy cemas.

"Fang, bergabunglah dengan ayahmu untuk tidur. Biar Ibu yang menjaga BoBoiBoy," ucap Ibu dengan lembut.

Manik mata dibalik kacamata nila itu tetap tidak bergerak. Fokus menatap mata tertutup BoBoiBoy.

Ayah memang sudah tidur dari tadi, mengingat besok adalah hari senin dan beliau harus bekerja. Sebelumnya, Ayah sempat khawatir dan susah tidur karena cemas dengan BoBoiBoy, takut-takut kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Namun Ibu berhasil menenangkan Ayah.

BoBoiBoy melihat mimik wajah Ayah ketika tidur. Memang pulas, tapi wajah cemasnya tetap tidak terlepas.

Ayah tidur di kasur lebar yang memuat dua orang, empuk, dan nyaman. Kasurnya berada di barat daya, tepat di sebelah kasur BoBoiBoy. Ada tirai sebagai sekat di antara kasur itu dan kasur pasien. Sebelah kasur yang menjadi tempat tidur Ayah, ada satu sofa yang empuk.

Sofa itu ditempati oleh Ochobot yang sudah tidur juga. Tadinya ia bersikeras juga untuk menjaga BoBoiBoy sampai pagi, karena ia robot dan tidak butuh istirahat. Tapi tetap saja Ayah dan Ibu menyuruh robot kesayangan mereka itu untuk tidur. Walaupun dalamnya mesin yang kuat, mesin itu butuh proses juga untuk menghasilkan energi baru untuk keesokan harinya.

"Fang—"

"Lebih baik Ibu saja yang tidur." Fang memotong perkataan Ibu dengan nada dingin. Posisi tubuhnya tidak berubah sedikitpun.

Ibu sedikit kaget Fang akhirnya meresponnya.

"Sayang, lebih baik kamu istirahat dulu. Kamu juga belum makan daritadi. Jangan menyiksa dirimu," ucap Ibu kemudian perlahan menghampiri Fang.

Entah mengapa, ada perasaan takut menghampiri hati Ibu. Ia takut perilaku Fang menjadi sedikit lebih kasar karena perasaannya yang sedang tidak menentu.

Tapi Ibu tidak akan mundur begitu saja. Kedua tangannya menghampiri pundak Fang.

Fang tersentak, seperti orang yang sudah sadar sehabis dihipnotis. Kedua tangan Ibu berada di pundaknya.

Hangat. Sangat hangat.

BoBoiBoy sedikit iri dengan kakaknya. Ia ingin juga merasakan kedua tangan Ibu. Yang hanya BoBoiBoy bisa lakukan ialah, tangan kirinya memegang tangan Ibu, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang tangan kaku Fang.

"Kak Fang, tolong dengarkan Ibu," pinta BoBoiBoy, walau ia tahu mustahil untuk didengar Fang karena kenyataannya ia tidak _nyata_ untuk saat ini.

Fang masih diam. Menikmati suatu aliran dari tangan hangat Ibu. Perlahan senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Fang.

Fang memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, lalu kedua tangannya yang tertutupi sarung tangan ungu _fingerless_ itu meraih kedua tangan Ibu kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Baiklah. Apapun untuk Ibu, Fang akan tidur," ujar Fang seraya _nyengir_ kuda.

Hati Ibu menjadi lega ketika melihat Fang seperti itu. Yang ada, Ibu malah ikut-ikutan _nyengir_ seperti Fang.

"Baiklah, tapi tidak seperti ini juga kali. Pantas saja banyak perempuan yang jatuh hati sama kamu karena kamu ..." goda Ibu sambil melirik tangannya dan wajah Fang seara bergantian, "... seperti ini."

"Iya dong. Ibu jadi jatuh hati kan sama Fang?" ujar Fang dengan pedenya.

"Jatuh hati karena apa?"

"Karena Ibu adalah ratu hatiku~"

"Gombal kamu."

BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa melihat percakapan antara Ibu dan Fang.

"Hehehehe." Fang cengengesan seraya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah. Sudah. Lebih baik kamu tidur. Biar Ibu yang jaga BoBoiBoy sekarang," ucap Ibu.

"Baiklah, Bu."

Ibu duduk di kursi baru yang lebih rendah daripada kursi tinggi tempat Fang tadi, sedangkan Fang beranjak menuju sofa empuk di antara kasur BoBoiBoy dan jendela besar yang ditutupi gorden.

Fang meletakkan bantal sofa di bawah kepalanya, menarik selimut sampai lehernya, melepaskan kacamata lalu meletakkannya di samping. Kemudian ia menutup mata dan mencoba untuk tidur.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum lalu menghembuskan napas lega begitu Fang menuruti permintaan Ibu.

BoBoiBoy berjalan ke arah Ibu, lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Ibu hanya diam dan memerhatikan BoBoiBoy yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang.

BoBoiBoy menguap, lalu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Ternyata hantu bisa mengantuk juga," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya _sweatdrop_.

BoBoiBoy akhirnya beranjak menuju kasur dan tidur di sebelah Ayah.

Ibu memeluk badannya sendiri. Keningnya mengerut. Ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan. Lalu salah satu tangannya mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy beberapa kali.

"Entah mengapa, walaupun kamu koma, Ibu merasakan bahwa kamu ada di samping Ibu, BoBoiBoy. Berbicara kepada Ibu dan men- _support_ Ibu dari belakang."

Mata Ibu memanas kemudian disusul dengan segukan hebat. Ibu menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya, berusaha agar suara sesegukannya tidak terdengar oleh suami dan anak keduanya yang sedang tidur.

Air mata mengalir begitu deras membasahi pipi Ibu.

"Hiks... Hiks... Cepatlah sadar, sayang... Hiks... Buat kita semua tersenyum lagi."

222

Nyatanya Fang tetap saja merasa ia tak tidur.

Fang membuka matanya lalu memakai kacamata. Ia melirik jam dinding.

Jam 2 dini hari.

Fang menyibakkan selimutnya lalu beranjak dari sofa. Ia melihat Ibu yang tidur di samping BoBoiBoy.

"Tuhkan, ujung-ujungnya Ibu juga tidur," ucap Fang dengan suara kecil.

Fang mengambil selimut di sofa. Ia lalu menyelimuti sang ibunda yang tidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala di sebelah lengan BoBoiBoy.

Fang mencium pipi Ibu sekilas lalu keluar dari kamar rawat BoBoiBoy.

Matanya menyapu lorong rumah sakit yang sangat sepi dan hening. Fang duduk di lantai sebelah kursi tunggu. Kedua kakinya ia lipat dan ia peluk. Kemudian matanya menatap lurus ke pintu kamar rawat BoBoiBoy.

Fang ingin sekali BoBoiBoy cepat sadar dari komanya. Semenjak tadi pagi, ia belum mengetahui kondisi BoBoiBoy karena sekarang Ayah dan Ibu yang hanya mengetahui itu.

Fang berfirasat bahwa alzheimer itu sudah merambat kuat ke saraf-saraf dan bagian lainnya. Pikirannya kemana-mana dan perasaannya juga selalu campur aduk.

Ia tidak bisa tenang sampai BoBoiBoy sadar dari komanya, berdiri di depan pintu, mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah lelucon untuk mengerjai Fang, lalu Fang dan BoBoiBoy saling bertengkar dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Namun itu semua hanyalah harapan kosong Fang.

Dokter Tadashi hendak berjalan ke ruang dr. Seok Jin yang berada di ujung lorong, tetapi ia malah berhenti ketika melihat Fang yang sedang duduk dan melamun.

Tanpa basa-basi, dr. Tadashi ikut duduk di samping Fang.

Keheningan mulai ada di antara mereka. Dokter Tadashi tidak tahu awal yang bagus untuk memulai percakapan, sedangkan Fang hanya melirik dr. Tadashi. Sampai akhirnya ...

"Dokter, kenapa kau mengabaikan pasien yang lainnya?" ucap Fang yang pandangannya masih lurus.

Dokter Tadashi sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Fang. Dokter itu menebak pasti Fang melihat kegiatannya tadi.

Dokter Tadashi menghembuskan napas panjang, bersiap-siap untuk memberi jawaban.

"Karena aku tidak mau kejadian lima tahun yang lalu terulang lagi."

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Eiiiittt. Sudah sampai 4k+. Cukup sampai di sini. Saya tak mau membuat Anda gumoh.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **7\. Dissecting forceps = Pinset anatomis, bagian dalam kedua belah ujungnya bergaris-garis horisontal. [fungsialatkesehatan. blogspot. com]**

 **8\. Pus basin = berfungsi untuk menampung kapas bekas. [fungsialatkesehatan. blogspot. com]**

 **9\. Temporale = bahasa latin tulang pelipis.**

 **10\. Simple face mask = Susah jelasinnya. Pokoknya selang oksigen yang nutupin hidung dan mulut, kayak di sinetron wkwkwk. Mengalirkan oksigen konsentrasi oksigen 40-60% dengan kecepatan aliran 5-8 liter/menit. [nikenadipuspita. blogspot .com]**

 **11\. Infusion set = berfungsi sebagai selang untuk pemberian cairan infus. [fungsialatkesehatan. blogspot. com]**

 **12\. Dokter spesialis toksikologi = spesialisasi ilmu kedokteran yang berkonsentrasi pada diagnosa, penanganan, dan pencegahan keracunan [persify. com]**

 **13\. Dokter spesialis kardiolog = dokter yang mendalami dan bekerja di lingkup penyakit jantung dan pembuluh darah [Wikipedia]**

 **14\. Elektrokardiogram = Alat yang merekam aktivitas kelistrikan jantung dalam waktu tertentu [Wikipedia]. Yaa, pendeteksi jantung kayak di sinetron-_-.**

 **A/N: Congratulations for Vio Ritsu yang sudah menebak dengan tepat jalan cerita chapter selanjutnya alias chapter ini!**

 **Gimana gengs chapter ini? Puyeng yah? Maklumin aja yaa saya masih newbie di sini dan belum sampai setahun hinggap di ffn.**

 **Saya bener-bener payah dah kalau deskripsikan sesuatu. Cacat banget pas deskripsiin kamar VVIP BoBoiBoy tersayang. Maaf yah kalau membuat kalian bingung :".**

 **Jangan tanyakan saya tentang hal yang berbau ilmu kedokteran. Saya nulis istilah kedokteran di ff ini karena ada pengetahuan dan belajar pas SMA. Sisanya browsing wkwkwkwk. Kalau ada yang aneh di bagian istilah kedokteran, tulis aja di review, biar saya bisa perbaiki ke depannya. Maklum cooyy, saya anak elektro alias belajar listrik melulu :'3.**

 **Balas review duluuu:**

 **a. Silver Celestia: Tak apa-apa. Makasih udah sempetin review ^^.**

 **b. natasha: Hai! Sad ending atau happy ending tergantung mood saya nanti. Thanks for review ;).**

 **c. Edogawa Boboiboy: Waoooww. Muda sekali. Saya akan pertimbangkan hal itu sesuai mood. Inshaa Allah. Makasih untuk reviewnya xD.**

 **d. alcander christian dinara: Tidaaakkk :". Iya juga yaa, jarang ada yang sad endingnya. Nanti yaa-_-. Makasih reviewnya xD.**

 **e. Diah Nurfadila: Hay! Makasih atas dukungannya! Makasih udah setia menunggu ff lebay ini :").**

 **f. Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam. Heheheh xD. Makasih udah disemangatin.**

 **g. Mizuki Kanzaki: Hmm ... tak apa-apa ^^. Makasih yaa udah baca. Aamiin yaa Allah. Panggil saya "Kak Rani" saja, kalau manggilnya "senpai" saya maluuuu xD. Makasih reviewnyaaa.**

 **h. rizki56: Makasih udah review ^^.**

 **i. Vio Ritsu: Yooo, Vio! Gatau deh entar BoBoiBoy meninggal apa enggak *plak. Yaaah, jan baper dan nangis dong :".**

 **j. Rampaging Snow: Makasih reviewnyaa~**

 **k. Sawsan: Olaaaa! Welcome back! Aku juga kagak mauuuuuu BoBoiBoy matiiii x(. Aamiin yaa Allah. Makasih udah review! *hug***

 **l. amelia: Makasih udah excited sama ff ini ;). Entah udah stadium berapa. Terserah readers saja untuk memperkirakan stadiumnya xD *plak.**

 **j. Sheva: Terima kasih udah sempet review! Saya suka kok review panjang ;D.**

 **k. Tasya Syafitri: Makasih atas dukungannya, dek ^^!**

 **l. Yrahma: Hehehehe makasih! ^^**

 **m. Cansa403: Makasih udah histeris xD! Saking hevoh yaaa :3. Semuanya aja sekalian mainstream-_-v. Makasih banget loh semangatnya :"). Iya tak terasa banget udah chap 12!**

 **n. lovely: Dua kata untuk lovely, Makasih & Sayang. Fang dan Yaya so sweet? Eiiittt, tak ada romance yaa di antara mereka ;3. Makasih udah review ^^.**

 **o. Regina ramadhani: WAAA MAKASIH REVIEW-NYA! Inshaa Allah cepet update ;).**

 **Terima kasih untuk doa para readers kemaren! Alhamdulillah acara UKM saya berjalan lancar ^^!**

 **Satu lagi, kalau kalian mau berkomunikasi dengan saya, bisa lewat PM dan Facebook. Kalau mau berteman saya dengan Facebook, kirim saya pesan yaa dengan nama, umur, dan kalian tau saya dari mana xD. *idihpengenbangetdimessage.**

 **Tambahan lagi, saya cuma fangirlingan BoBoiBoy lewat Facebook. Jadi, bagi para readers saya yang sudah add/follow saya di medsos lain, ya wassalam. Tidak ada tanda fangirlingan BoBoiBoy di sana xp.**

 **Terima kasih masih setia dengan ff saya sampai chap 12. Tunggu kejutan lain dari saya ;).**

 **Silahkan review!**

 **Helloooo, masih jaman jadi silent reader? Ayolah, kalian bebas mau review apa saja di sini!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-5, BoBoiBoy! Semoga sukses selalu dan setia menghibur! Semoga Monsta selalu kompak dan berjaya terus! Semoga saya bisa sempat ke Malaysia dan mengunjungi bahkan magang di kantor Monsta xD. Semoga film BoBoiBoy The Movie bisa tembus ke Hollywood, jadi Box Office, dan masuk nominasi Oscar. Hihihi xD.**

 **13 Maret 2016,**

 **Mahrani Annisa, 18 Tahun, Depok**

222

Fang mengernyitkan dahinya. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah dr. Tadashi.

"Kejadian ... lima ... tahun ... lalu?"

Fang menebak bahwa sesuatu cerita tentang lima tahun lalu itu adalah cerita yang buruk. Terlihat dari ekspresi dr. Tadashi yang begitu sedih.

"Aku mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki, Fang," ucap dr. Tadashi lalu menselonjorkan kedua kakinya.

Fang langsung antusias mendengar perkataan dr. Tadashi. Ia memasang pendengarannya baik-baik.

"Kau mempunyai adik, dok?"

"Ya, namanya Hiro Hamada **(15)**."

"Wow, pasti kalian mirip. Kalian mempunyai marga," celetuk Fang.

Dokter Tadashi sedikit senyum mendengar pendapat Fang.

"Tapi sifat kami tidak mirip, Fang. Dia itu sedikit berandal. Dia sangat suka bertaruh menggunakan robot buatannya. Sampai ia pernah ketahuan polisi karena pernah berjudi di gang yang berisi kumpulan preman kaya."

Fang merubah posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan dr. Tadashi. Ia ingin mendengar cerita menarik dr. Tadashi secara saksama.

"Anak itu memang menyebalkan. Suatu hari aku membawanya ke universitas tempat aku kuliah. Aku kuliah di Institut Teknologi San Fansokyo, jurusan robotik, Fang. Setelah dinasehati oleh salah satu profesorku, Hiro akhirnya bertekad ingin membuat robot yang lebih bermanfaat daripada sekedar digunakan untuk berjudi."

Dokter Tadashi sedikit mengulas senyum, mengingat ekspresi bodoh adiknya pada waktu itu.

"Selama beberapa bulan, Hiro membuat suatu penemuan hebat dengan robotnya. Aku turut senang dan mendukung Hiro. Hiro menunjukkan penemuan itu kepada profesorku. Profesorku terkesan dan Hiro lulus masuk ke universitas tempatku. Setiap hari aku dan teman-temanku senang menyambut Hiro di kelas."

Fang sedikit tersenyum mendengar kalimat terakhir dr. Tadashi. Mengingatkannya kepada BoBoiBoy yang satu sekolah dengannya, tapi tidak satu kelas.

Dokter Tadashi menurunkan garis bibirnya. Napas berat ia keluarkan. Bersiap-siap untuk mengatakan bagian terburuknya.

"Suatu hari, aku menemukan Hiro tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di ruang kerjaku. Aku buru-buru menghampirinya. Hiro dengan cepat sadar dan ia mengatakan dengan cepat bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tapi jawabannya tidak memuaskanku. Aku selalu khawatir dengannya."

"Hiro sakit?" tanya Fang.

"Saat itu aku mengira bahwa Hiro mengalami capek biasa. Tapi aku dan teman-temanku menemukan kejanggalan pada Hiro. Ia selalu menanyakan tanggal berapa sekarang, nama jalan, dan nama para profesor. Klimaksnya ketika ia selalu salah memanggil namaku dan nama teman-temanku. Aku benar-benar curiga. Sampai suatu saat aku dan bibiku memaksa Hiro untuk memeriksanya di rumah sakit."

Fang sedikit terkejut mendengar ciri-ciri kejanggalan pada adik dr. Tadashi.

'Apa jangan-jangan Hiro mengalami ...' Fang berbicara sendiri dalam batinnya.

"Hari itu adalah hari yang paling kubenci, Fang. Hiro didiagnosa menderita alzheimer. Bibiku menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk Hiro. Hiro berkata kepadaku bahwa sebenarnya ia sudah menduga terkena alzheimer. Ia diam-diam _searching_ gejala-gejala yang ia alami di dunia internet."

Dokter Tadashi mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya secara kasar.

Fang masih diam mendengarkan cerita dr. Tadashi. Ia terlalu _shock_ mengetahui dr. Tadashi mengalami hal yang sama dengannya.

"Setiap hari alzheimer pada diri Hiro semakin parah. Tapi itu tidak membuat semangat Hiro turun. Hiro memintaku untuk memperlakukannya seperti orang sehat, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi kau tahulah perasaanku sebagai kakak, Fang."

Fang hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka dr. Tadashi mempunyai pengalaman yang nyaris sama dengannya.

"Setiap hari kami terkadang bertengkar. Apa yang kami pertengkarkan tidak jauh-jauh dari penyakit itu. Tapi kami juga cepat baikannya, hahahha."

Dokter Tadashi tertawa, otomatis membuat Fang ikut tertawa. Setidaknya hubungan kakak-beradik dr. Tadashi dengan Hiro tidak seburuk hubungan kakak-beradik dirinya dengan BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak sadar hari makin hari lewat. Keadaan Hiro semakin buruk sampai ia harus menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit. Saat aku wisuda, Hiro bersikeras untuk datang melihatku. Akhirnya dengan kursi roda dan beberapa bantuan alat, Hiro hadir di wisudaku. Aku benar-benar senang sekaligus khawatir pada hari itu."

Fang mendecih cemburu. "Setidaknya Hiro bisa menghadiri wisudamu, dok."

Dokter Tadashi tersenyum, lalu ia melanjutkan ceritanya, "Aku, Hiro, dan Bibi sempat berfoto bertiga. Setelah itu, Hiro memelukku dan bilang, 'Suatu hari aku akan menyusulmu mengenakan topi toga itu, bung.'. Aku pun tertawa dan memukul pelan bahunya. Teman-temanku juga ikut bahagia melihatku dan Hiro. Namun hari bahagia itu seakan-akan hanya berlaku satu hari saja. Keesokan harinya keadaan Hiro semakin parah. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, wajahnya pucat, dan bahkan susah berbicara. Dokter sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin, tapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya Hiro ingin berhenti dirawat."

"Berhenti dirawat? Mengapa, dok?" ucap Fang dengan suara tercekat.

"Saat itu, aku tahu tubuh Hiro sudah menolak asupan obat. Bibiku sangat marah dan tetap ingin melanjutkan perawatan Hiro. Tapi Hiro memohon dengan sangat untuk berhenti. Akhirnya setelah berdebat cukup lama, bibiku menangis dan ia mengiyakan permintaan Hiro untuk berhenti dirawat inap. Keesokan harinya, Hiro mengajakku dan teman-temanku untuk berlibur di desa tempat kelahiran bibiku. Kami semua bermain sangat puas, walaupun usia kami sudah terbilang tua untuk bermain. Pada malam harinya, Hiro menghampiriku yang sedang berdiri di balkon lantai atas. Dengan manjanya, ia memintaku untuk menggendongnya."

"Lalu?"

Dokter Tadashi diam sebentar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lumayan keras.

 **Flashback On.**

 _"_ _Tadashi, gendong aku!" ucap Hiro dengan suara manja._

 _"_ _Aku capek setelah bermain sambil lari-larian tadi. Untuk apa juga aku menggendongmu hmm?" balas Tadashi dengan suara lembutnya._

 _"_ _Ingat ketika kau mendadak menggendongku dan mengatakan, '_ Look the new angle _!' pada saat aku putus asa karena tidak mendapat ide untuk membuat ciptaan robot baru untuk Professor Callaghan? Aku rindu masa itu."_

 _Angin malam berhembus pelan menghampiri mereka. Keadaan hening seketika. Ditemani sinar-sinar bintang di langit yang cerah._

 _"_ _Aku ... putus ... asa."_

 _Tadashi tertegun melihat ekspresi adiknya yang begitu ... sulit diartikan. Hiro kemudian duduk di kursi._

 _Tanpa pikir panjang, Tadashi segera menarik kedua kaki Hiro dan meletakkan lipatan antara paha dan betis di pundaknya._

 _Tadashi melompat-lompat kecil seraya berjalan, membuat Hiro berguncang dan goyang ke kanan dan kiri._

 _"_ _Jangan cemberut terus. Kau jelek seperti itu," ejek Tadashi sambil terus melompat-lompat._

 _"_ _Huahahaha. Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya. Oke cukup turunkan aku," balas Hiro lalu tertawa lagi._

 _Tadashi balas tertawa lalu meletakkan adiknya di kursi seperti semula. Tadashi melakukan peregangan badan sebentar._

 _Dengan wajahnya yang masih pucat dan lesu, Hiro menatap Tadashi dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan._

 _Tadashi sedang memunggungi Hiro seraya menatap langit cerah yang dipenuhi berbagai bintang. Malam itu mereka berdua menikmati suasanya yang begitu sejuk._

 _HUP!_

 _Secara tiba-tiba, Hiro melompat ke punggung kakaknya. Tadashi tentu menyambutnya secara kaget dan otomatis menahan kedua kaki Hiro._

 _Hiro mengalungkan tangannya di leher Tadashi. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lengannya._

 _"_ _Kak, gendong yaa," ucap Hiro dengan nada pelan._

 _Tadashi hanya memutar matanya._

 _"_ _Kau berat tahu. Tidak seperti dulu," protes Tadashi._

 _"_ _Bawel ah."_

 _Udara dingin lagi-lagi menyelimuti mereka. Hiro semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tadashi._

 _"_ _Langit di atas cerah yaa. Banyak bintang-bintang," gumam Hiro tanpa mendongak kepalanya._

 _Tadashi mengangguk kepala pelan tanda setuju._

 _"_ _Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari bintang itu. Aku ingin tinggal di langit. Melihat Kakak dan Bibi Cass bersenang-senang di bumi," ucap Hiro._

 _"_ _Kau ini bicara apa sih?" cibir Tadashi._

 _"_ _Aku ingin pergi, Kak. Boleh gak?"_

 _DEG!_

 _Mendadak jantung Tadashi berdetak tidak beraturan._

 _"_ _P-pergi? K-kemana? Biar aku antar," balas Tadashi dengan sedikit gemetar._

 _"_ _Tidak, Tadashi. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," balas Hiro dengan suara serak._

 _Mereka sama-sama dewasa. Poin terpenting ialah ... Tadashi tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini._

 _Sebulir air mata mengalir pelan dari mata Tadashi._

 _"_ _Huh. Yakin mau pergi sendiri? Waktu kau nyaris ditangkap polisi saja, kau tidak bisa kabur sendirian," ejek Tadashi dengan suara tercekat, menahan tangis._

 _"_ _Yakin. Jangan ungkit masalah itu dong! Kalau yang lain dengar bagaimana? Malu tahu," balas Hiro kesal._

 _Tadashi ingin sekali menertawai respon adiknya. Tapi rasa sesak yang mengaliri tubuhnya membuat ia kesulitan tertawa semakin mengeratkan kedua kaki Hiro agar bocah itu tidak jatuh di lantai._

 _Karena Tadashi menyadari tubuh Hiro lama kelamaan semakin lemas._

 _"_ _Tolong jaga Bibi Cass yaa selama aku pergi. Buat ia selalu tersenyum apapun keadaannya. Aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai Ibu terbaik di dunia!"_

 _"_ _Hmmm ..."_

 _Hati Tadashi semakin lama semakin remuk. Udara di malam hari apalagi pedesaan seperti ini sangat bersih dan segar untuk dihirup, tapi Tadashi merasakan sesak yang luar biasa. Tenggorokannya tercekat, padahal Hiro tidak memeluk lehernya begitu kencang._

 _"_ _Titip salam untuk Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, dan Fred. Aku akan selalu bermain dengan mereka. Hahaha. Oh ya, jangan lupa rawat Mochi, kucing kesayanganku, kau, dan Bibi Cass!"_

 _Tentu Tadashi tidak akan melupakan hal itu._

 _"_ _Tadashi! Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?" ucap Hiro mengejutkan Tadashi._

 _"_ _E-eh? A-aku dengar!" bantah Tadashi dengan suara serak._

 _"_ _Lalu mengapa diam saja?" tanya Hiro._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa."_

 _"_ _Jangan menangis,_ Big Baby _!" cibir Hiro._

 _Nyatanya air mata terus mengalir dari mata Tadashi. Sesegukan demi sesegukan mulai muncul._

 _"_ _Tadashi, aku pergi dulu ya. Jangan lupa sampaikan pesanku. Aku akan merindukan kalian semua." Hiro semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Tadashi._

 _"_ _I ... ya ..."_

 _Tadashi merasakan hembusan napas Hiro yang menerpa lehernya berhenti begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan itu, kedua lutut Tadashi ambruk menabrak lantai yang dingin._

 **Flashback Off.**

"Rasanya aku ingin saja menyusul Hiro saat itu juga."

"..."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan. Hahaha. Aku—"

Ucapan dr. Tadashi berhenti sejenak. Kedua tangannya memegang stetoskop dan jas putihnya dengan erat. Pandangannya lurus entah kemana.

Fang hanya senantiasa diam mendengar kelanjutan cerita dr. Tadashi.

"—kesal karena aku gagal menyelamatkan Hiro. Ah bukan kesal, aku sangat marah. Aku memang kakak yang bodoh, Fang. Aku sangat marah sampai aku akhirnya memutuskan—"

Seandainya Fang berada di posisi dr. Tadashi, ia akan hancur dan mengamuk besar.

"—untuk menjadi Dokter Spesialis Alzheimer. Bibi dan teman-temanku sangat mendukung keinginanku. Akhirnya aku mengambil kuliah lagi di jurusan kedokteran S2, mengambil kelas spesialis tersebut. Dan di sinilah aku," ucap dr. Tadashi dengan genangan air mata di pelupuknya.

Dokter Tadashi menepuk pundak Fang.

"Tapi perjuanganku setelah lulus belum selesai, Fang. Aku bertekad menyembuhkan BoBoiBoy. Apapun keadaannya. Karena—"

Fang mengucapkan syukur di dalam hatinya. Bersyukur karena BoBoiBoy ada di penanganan dr. Tadashi.

"—aku tidak mau kau merasakan apa yang kurasa dulu, Fang," ucap dr. Tadashi lalu melempar senyum kepada Fang.

"Terima kasih, dok," balas Fang seraya tersenyum.

Dokter Tadashi membalas senyum Fang.

KRIEK!

Pintu kamar rawat BoBoiBoy terbuka 45 derajat. Terlihat robot kuning yang menyembul di balik pintu.

"Ochobot? Belum tidur?" tanya Fang.

Ochobot hanya diam dan keluar dari balik pintu lalu menutupnya. Kedua mata birunya menatap sedih Fang dan dr. Tadashi.

"Aku mau minta maaf, Fang," ucap Ochobot dengan nada parau.

Fang mengernyitkan keningnya, "Minta maaf? Memangnya kau salah apa, Ochobot?"

"Aku sudah mendengarkan semua percakapan kalian sedari awal. Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kuberi tahu kepadamu, Fang, dan juga dr. Tadashi," ujar Ochobot seraya memandang lantai.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan kita di ruanganku saja," usul dr. Tadashi.

222

Hari berganti pagi dan ini hari kedua BoBoiBoy terbaring di rumah sakit.

Ibu meletakkan dua box berisi makanan di atas meja. Dilihatnya Fang sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Begitu juga dengan BoBoiBoy, _masih_ tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Ibu mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy yang tidak tertutup topi kesayangannya. Jari lentik Ibu menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening BoBoiBoy. Ibu mencium kening BoBoiBoy dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Nah, Ochobot, kalau Fang dan BoBoiBoy bangun, suruh mereka sarapan dengan nasi dan lauk yang ada di dalam box makanan itu. Aku akan pergi ke kantorku sebentar untuk mengurus surat izin," ucap Ibu.

"Baiklah, Bu," respon Ochobot lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

Ibu mencium kening Fang, lalu keluar dari kamar rawat BoBoiBoy.

Suara hentakan demi hentakan dari _high heels_ milik Ibu terdengar jelas di lorong yang tidak terlalu ramai. Namun suara hentakan itu berhenti karena perempuan karir itu dihalangi oleh seseorang yang berjubah abu-abu.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya!" sapa orang itu dengan suara agak rendah.

"Ya ... selamat pagi!" balas Ibu ragu karena berusaha meneliti orang di hadapannya.

"Apakah Nyonya adalah Ibu dari BoBoiBoy dan Fang?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Ya ... itu saya," balas Ibu dengan alis sebelah yang terangkat.

"Kalau begitu—"

Sebuah pedang laser ditarik dari suatu tempat dan langsung mendekati leher Ibu.

"—Ochobot juga adalah kepunyaan Nyonya," ucap sosok tersebut seraya mendongakkan kepala dan menyeringai.

Ibu menarik napas ketika suhu panas dari laser berwarna merah itu menerpa lehernya. Wanita itu juga terkejut melihat orang di depannya yang ternyata bukan manusia.

"S-siapa kau?!" ucap Ibu dengan nada panik.

Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua menatap mereka.

"Hey! Itu Adu Du lah! Untuk apa kau ke sini lagi?!" bentak salah satu orang yang ternyata merupakan warga Pulau Rintis.

Jubah terlepas memperlihatkan Adu Du yang berada di atas Probe. Adu Du meloncat dari Probe dan roket kecil di punggungnya aktif agar ia bisa terbang sepantaran dengan tinggi tubuh Ibu.

"Serahkan Ochobot padaku sekarang!" bentak Adu Du.

"Jangan konyol! Kau ini siapa?!" ucap Ibu dengan suara tegas walaupun jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak beraturan.

"Woy! Jangan coba-coba kau sakiti Ibu BoBoiBoy!" bentak salah satu warga.

"Jangan coba-coba kau membentak bosku! Mega Probe!" ucap Probe yang tak terima lalu berubah menjadi Mega Probe.

Mega Probe menembakkan peluru ke arah salah satu warga yang tadi berbicara. Untung warga tersebut dapat menghindar.

BLAR!

Kursi tunggu menjadi korban penembakan Mega Probe. Benda itu hangus dan hancur.

Adu Du menjepit leher Ibu dengan lengannya.

"Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" ucap Adu Du seraya menatap semua orang.

Alien kotak itu mendekatkan ujung laser ke wajah Ibu. Suhu panas semakin terasa membakar kulit wajahnya yang mulus. Tubuh Ibu bergetar dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan makhluk asing ini? Mengapa dia tahu nama kedua anaknya? Apa urusannya mencari Ochobot?

Pertanyaan terus membludak di pikiran Ibu.

Orang-orang disekitarnya juga tidak dapat berkutik dan menolongnya. Mega Probe mengarahkan semua senapan yang ia punya ke orang-orang.

"TUKARAN MOLEKUL!"

Pedang laser tersebut berubah menjadi jelly berwarna merah. Suhu dingin yang keluar dari jelly tersebut menerpa kulit Ibu.

Ibu sedikit menghembuskan napas lega.

Ehtapi tunggu. Kenapa Gopal bisa mengubah laser itu menjadi makanan ringan?

"Hoi, kepala kotak! Lepaskan Ibu BoBoiBoy!" ucap Ying galak.

"Berani-beraninya kalian datang ke sini!" gertak Adu Du seraya melempar jelly tersebut ke lantai.

"Ini rumah sakit, Adu Du! Di mana tata kramamu?!" gertak Yaya balik.

"Aik? Incik Bos ini alien. Mana kenal tata krama," celetuk Mega Probe.

"Adoy. Sudahlah tuh. Lepaskan saja Ibu BoBoiBoy dan belajar tata krama sana!" balas Gopal.

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!" teriak Adu Du lalu mempererat jepitannya di leher Ibu.

"Akh!" rintih Ibu kesakitan.

"ELANG BAYANG!"

Burung Elang hitam segera menyerang Adu Du dengan kibasan kasar sayap dan cakar di kakinnya. Mengambil kesempatan, Ibu segera berlari menjauh dari Adu Du.

Kedua tangan kekar menangkap tubuh mungil Ibu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ayah?" ucap Ibu kaget.

"Maaf mendadak. Ayah mendapat firasat buruk dan langsung ke sini," balas Ayah lalu nyengir kuda.

Ibu dan Ayah lalu menengok ke arah Fang yang posisinya sedang mengontrol Elang Bayang.

"Rasakan ini!" seru Mega Probe lalu menembakkan lasernya ke arah Fang.

"Kak Fang, awas!" teriak Ying panik.

Fang menghindari laser dan menyebabkan Elang Bayang hilang seketika. Laser mengenai lantai putih rumah sakit.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERANI SAKITI IBUKU!" gertak Fang.

"Oh ya?" sinis Adu Du, "Probe, sekarang!"

Mega Probe melempar tali ke arah Ayah dan Ibu. Tali itu langsung mengikat Ayah dan Ibu secara otomatis.

"Hey! Lepaskan kita!" seru Ayah.

Tali mengikat semakin kencang setelah Ayah berseru.

"Akh!"

"Huahahaha! Rasakan tali otomatisku. Semakin keras suaramu, tali itu semakin kencang mengikat," gelak Adu Du.

"Hentikan, Adu Du! Kita bicarakan baik-baik apa maumu!" seru Fang.

"AKU CUMA MAU OCHOBOT, BOCAH TENGIL! DIMANA DIA SEKARANG?!" ucap Adu Du dengan emosi meluap-luap.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan cara-caraku yang sebelumnya gagal. Tapi ..." Adu Du menyeringai seraya menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, "... menyeret kedua orangtuamu ternyata seru juga."

"Kau terus saja mau Ochobot, Ochobot, dan Ochobot. Untuk apa sih?" cibir Gopal.

"Lah, untuk menguasai bumi dan mendapatkan pangkat tertinggi di Planet Kotak," balas Mega Probe.

"DIAM KAU, PROBE!" Adu Du lalu melempar cawan ke arah Mega Probe.

"Jangan sakiti Ayah dan Ibuku, Adu Du!" ucap Fang.

"Serahkan Ochobot atau aku akan membuat Ayah dan Ibumu dalam bahaya!" ancam Adu Du.

222

Kedua mata BoBoiBoy terbuka dan ia segera duduk di kasur.

Ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar sesuatu ... ah semacam keributan di luar kamarnya.

"Fang kemana yaa? Kok tidak balik ke sini?"

BoBoiBoy segera menengok ke sumber suara yang terdengar cemas. Ochobot tengah terbang bolak-balik tak karuan.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku mencari Fang. Tapi ... BoBoiBoy bagaimana yaa?" ucap Ochobot ragu seraya melihat BoBoiBoy yang terbaring di ranjang.

BoBoiBoy menghampiri Ochobot dan bediri tepat di depannya.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Aku terbangun setelah mendengar keributan di luar kamar. Ada apa yaa?" tanya BoBoiBoy pada dirinya sendiri.

BoBoiBoy melihat dirinya yang masih terbaring di ranjang rawat. Keadaannya masih sama seperti kemarin.

"Ochobot, kau tidak bisa melihatku? Aku ada di sini. Di depanmu," ucap BoBoiBoy kepada Ochobot.

Ochobot tidak merespon BoBoiBoy. Robot itu malah menekan suatu tombol di dinding.

"Sebentar lagi dr. Tadashi akan ke kamarmu, BoBoiBoy. Maaf aku harus meninggalkanmu," ucap Ochobot lalu terbang menuju pintu.

"Tunggu, Ochobot! Aku ikut!" ucap BoBoiBoy.

Robot itu membuka pintu kamar dan BoBoiBoy berhasil keluar. Mereka berdua kini dikejutkan dengan keadaan yang ramai di depannya.

Fang tengah bertengkar dengan Adu Du menggunakan harimau bayangnya.

Yaya dan Ying tengah menyerang Mega Probe dengan susah payah.

Gopal tengah berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali Ayah dan Ibu.

Sedangkan para warga Pulau Rintis hanya mengamati dengan takut pertarungan di depan mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi, hah?" ucap BoBoiBoy histeris.

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, Adu Du! Aku sudah muak melihatmu!" ucap Fang seraya terus menyerangnya dengan kuasa bayang.

"Aku lebih muak, Fang! Aku cuma meminta Ochobot! Apa susahnya sih?!" ucap Adu Du tak mau kalah menyerang.

"Sampai mati pun aku tak akan menyerahkan robotku!" balas Fang dengan emosi.

"Kalau begitu kau harus MATI dulu!" balas Adu Du lebih emosi.

"CUKUP! HENTIKAN KALIAN SEMUA!"

Semua pergerakan berhenti begitu saja setelah Ochobot berteriak.

BoBoiBoy cukup kaget mendengar Ochobot berteriak, apalagi tepat di sebelahnya. Bukan karena ia berteriak dengan kencang yang membuat telinganya sakit, tapi karena seumur hidupnya BoBoiBoy baru pertama kali ini mendengar robot itu berteriak dengan penuh emosi.

"Ochobot?"

Mata Ibu melotot begitu melihat Ochobot di hadapannya. Mendadak Ibu menjadi cemas jika Ochobot diambil alih begitu saja oleh Adu Du.

"O-Ochobot! A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" ucap Ibu dengan nada gemetar.

"Ibu! Ayah!" ucap BoBoiBoy ketika melihat kedua orangtuanya terikat tali. Bocah itu langsung menghampiri Ayah dan Ibu untuk melepaskan talinya. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil.

Fang, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya menatap Ochobot dengan pandangan panik.

Adu Du menyeringai ketika melihat Ochobot hadir di depan matanya.

"Halo, Ochobot! Sudah lama aku tidak menjumpaimu," ucap Adu Du.

"Ochobot! Ibu menyuruhmu untuk tidak keluar kamar! Pergi dari sini, Ochobot! Akh!" teriak Ibu panik yang membuat tali itu semakin kencang mengikat Ayah dan Ibu.

"Jangan sakiti keluargaku, Adu Du! Lepaskan Ayah dan Ibu!" ucap Ochobot.

"Tidak semudah—"

"Aku akan menyerahkan diriku! Apapun itu! Tolong lepaskan Ayah dan Ibu!" ucap Ochobot dengan nada tegas.

"APA?!"

"Tidak, Ochobot! Ja— Akh!" ucap Ayah.

BoBoiBoy mematung mendengar pernyataan yang baru saja meluncur dari Ochobot.

"Apa kau gila, Ochobot? Kau tidak—"

"Ya, aku tidak gila, Fang. Aku akan menyerahkan diriku kepada Adu Du," balas Ochobot murung.

"Tapi, Ochobot—" Yaya berkata dengan ragu.

"Tidak apa. Ini semua salahku. Lebih baik aku mengikuti perkataan Adu Du daripada keluargaku tersiksa," tegas Ochobot.

"Pilihan bagus, Ochobot. Muahahaha. Kau dengar sendiri? Keputusan robot itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat! Probe, tangkap dia!" perintah Adu Du.

"Tidak, jangan! Ochobot, jangan pergi!" ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Tapi tunggu. Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ayah dan Ibu," ucap Ochobot lalu terbang menghampiri Ayah dan Ibu.

Fang berfirasat buruk. Ia berpikiran bahwa Ochobot akan mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya ia dan dr. Tadashi ketahui.

Ochobot berdiri di depan Ayah dan Ibu dengan posisi agak merunduk.

"Sebelum aku pergi, aku ingin meminta maaf kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Aku sangat sayang kepada kalian, BoBoiBoy, dan juga Fang. Sebenarnya ... BoBoiBoy begini ... karena salahku," ucap Ochobot dengan nada parau.

Semua orang hanya menarik napas ketika mendengar perkataan Ochobot.

"Sayang, apa yang kau maksud? BoBoiBoy sakit bukan karena—" ucap Ibu dengan nada tercekat.

"Tidak, Bu. BoBoiBoy terkena alzheimer karena kuasa yang aku berikan kepadanya," potong Ochobot.

Lorong rumah sakit yang terang benderang di siang hari itu mendadak sunyi senyap seperti suasana malam hari.

"K-kuasa? A-ap—"

"Ibu ... Ayah ... lihat keadaan sekeliling. Fang mengeluarkan hewan bayangan hitam, Yaya terbang, Ying berlari kilat, dan Gopal mengubah makanan ... itu karena jam kuasa yang aku berikan kepada mereka..."

"... Aku juga memberikan jam kuasa kepada BoBoiBoy. Ia bisa mengendalikan semua elemen yang ada di bumi. Petir, angin, tanah, api, dan kemudian yang akan muncul selanjutnya adalah ... air."

BoBoiBoy cukup terkejut mendengar bahwa ada elemen air yang akan muncul dalam dirinya. Tapi masa bodo. Ia tetap tidak mau Ochobot pergi begitu saja.

"Ochobot, apa maksud kau mengatakan semua ini?" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada murung.

"Petir, angin, dan tanah sudah berubah menjadi halilintar, taufan, dan gempa. Aku belum tahu kelanjutan dari api dan air. Setiap jam kuasa mempunyai kelemahannya masing-masing. Fang tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya jika tidak ada sinar matahari, Ying tidak bisa berlari cepat ketika ia bersin, Gopal tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya jika ia tidak cukup takut, dan Yaya terlalu sayang kepada musuhnya sehingga ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang, dan BoBoiBoy ..."

"... akan lupa ketika berpecah tiga dalam waktu yang lama. Setiap hari BoBoiBoy menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menolong orang-orang maupun melawan Adu Du. Lama-kelamaan alzheimer itu muncul karena BoBoiBoy terlalu lama berpecah tiga sekaligus kondisi badannya yang sudah lelah."

BoBoiBoy terkejut mendengar pernyataan Ochobot, terlebih Ayah dan Ibu. Anak itu sampai tidak sadar telah menggunakan kuasa yang sudah melewati batas kekuatan tubuhnya sendiri. Ayah dan Ibu sangat _shock_ berat mendengar pernyataan Ochobot, apalagi mereka baru tahu detik ini.

Bahwa anak mereka mempunyai kekuatan super.

"M-maafkan aku, Yah, Bu. A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Aku sangat sayang kepada BoBoiBoy. Huhuhuhu. A-aku ... AKH—"

Mega Probe menangkap Ochobot dan langsung membekukan robot kuning itu.

"Ochobot! Tidak!" jerit BoBoiBoy.

"Sudah cukup drama tangis-tangisannya. Terima kasih telah memberikan Ochobot. Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan. Muahahahahaha!" ucap Adu Du dengan tawa jahat.

"ARGH! AKU BENCI KAU, ADU DU! KEMBALIKAN OCHOBOT! BEBOLA API!" teriak BoBoiBoy murka lalu melancarkan serangan api-nya.

Kuasa BoBoiBoy tetap saja tidak mempan mengenai makhluk hidup. Adu Du segera meloncat ke punggung Mega Probe lalu mereka kabur dengan menembus kaca rumah sakit.

PRANG!

Bersamaan dengan itu, tali yang mengikat Ayah dan Ibu mengendur dan jatuh ke lantai.

Mata elang Ayah menangkap Fang yang tengah mematung memandang kepergian Adu Du. Amarah di hatinya mendadak memuncak saat ini.

Tiba-tiba dr. Tadashi dan tiga satpam rumah sakit menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. Para satpam membubarkan kerumunan itu, sedangkan dr. Tadashi menghampiri keluarga dan teman-teman BoBoiBoy.

"Keadaan BoBoiBoy tidak stabil lagi seperti kemarin. Tapi ini melebihi daripada sebelumnya!" lapor dr. Tadashi dengan sedikit panik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **15\. Nama adiknya Tadashi Hamada itu beneran Hiro Hamada. Seperti di film Big Hero 6. Tapi fiksi ini dan cerita aslinya berbanding terbalik yaaa x).**

 **A/N: Haaiiiiiii semuaaaaa! Maaf baru update sekarang huhuhuhu. Tugas kampus semakin menggila ditambah kondisi saya lagi tidak fit :(. Maaf banget kalau chapter ini benar-benar jelek karena saya mengetiknya dalam kondisi flu.**

 **Ff ini nyaris menjadi crossover-_-. Wkwkwk. Saya benar-benar tak tahan untuk menuliskan adegan Hiro dan Tadashi lebih banyak, tapi untung aja saya bisa menahannya. Kalau engga, panjang banget ceritanyaaa.**

 **Cerita Tadashi sudah 1k+ di word. Parah banget. Aku udah berusaha memendekkannya tapi tetap saja panjang. Huweeeee, semoga kalian semua terhibur yaa.**

 **Balas review yaaa ;D.**

 **a. Mizuki Kanzaki: Hai, Mizu! Sama-sama yaa ^^. Aaaawww. Hihihi, lihat saja yaa endingnya gimana. Makasih udah nunggu ffku :).**

 **b. aqua: Terima kasih^^. Itu karena Ms. Elsa dan dr. Tadashi sudah lumayan akrab dari lama. Selain itu Ms. Elsa yang lagi panik hanya bisa menemui dr. Tadashi, soalnya dokter yang lain sibuk.**

 **c. weird lady: Dapat salam dari dr. Seok Jin xD. Makasih sudah review ^^.**

 **d. Guest: Sudah terjawab di chapter ini ^^.**

 **e. natasha: Uwaaa, makasih udah menghayati ff ini ;D. Boleh. Ini nama akun fb kakak: Mahrani Annisa.**

 **f. Sawsan: Allo! Nut su bed *RIP English . TADASHI EMANG GANTENG PARAH WUHUUUUWWWW x). Cieeee Fang emang ganteng dari awal kok hohohoho. BoBoiBoy manis gilaaaa uhuuuyyy. Inshaa Allah bisa next kilat. Silahkan nikmati flashback Tadashi di sini ;). *Love, kiss, and hug***

 **g. Edogawa Boboiboy: Hahahaha. Makasih yaa reviewnya kalian berdua ^^.**

 **h. Alcander christian dinara: Saya menargetkan tamat sampai 20 chapter. Tapi entahlah lihat sikon :"). Saya ga merhatiin jadwal kalau posting ff. Hehehe. Penyebutannya itu 'Audhor' sepertinya . _. Terima kasih sudah review kalian berdua xD.**

 **i. Guest: Already!**

 **j. Blackred: Huwaaaaaa. Makasih udah sempetin baca yaaa :"). Yoiiii. Eh? Benarkah xD? Hehehe makasih review hebohnya xD.**

 **k. Coklatkeju: Semangat juga untukmu ^^. Waaaaa makasih banyaaakkkk xD. Eh serius? Hihihi nama kita sama x). Panggil aku Kak Rani aja. Hihihi, aku malu dipanggil senpai.**

 **l. Rampaging Snow: Tadaaaa. Ini diaaaa. Terima kasih sudah review ;D.**

 **m. Guest: Hehehe. Makasih banget yaaa ^^.**

 **n. Regina Ramadhani: HUWEEEEE. Makasih udah menghayati ff ini. Semangat juga untuk kamuuuuu.**

 **o. NA: Makasih yaaa. Hihihi. Selamet gak yaaa? Aku pun tak tega lihat mereka sedih ;(. Hehehe jawabanmu nyaris benar^^. Tapi Hiro bukan pasien Tadashi, loh. Makasih banget udah review dan menunggu ^^. It's okay xD.**

 **p. Sheva: Yoiiii x). Oke deeeh ;D. Silahkan nikmati kelanjutannya ;). Makasih banget yaaa sudah baca dan menantikan ff ini.**

 **q. amelia: Hehehe. Makasih ya, dek ^^. Hehehehe. Fang emang populer x). Makasih sudah menghayati ff ini. SEMANGAT JUGA BUAT DEK AMELIA.**

 **r. Yrahma: Hehehe makasih sudah menghayati ff ini. Makasih sudah menunggu dan menyempatkan review :").**

 **s. Cansa 403: Hehehe. Saya juga tak terlalu suka sama mainstream x). Silahkan nikmati kejadian lima tahun yang lalu di chapter ini ;D. Huhuhu, saya juga maunya BoBoiBoy tak mati. Yaps, BoBoiBoy kan masih kelas 5 SD xD. Saya apalagi nulisnya juga melting sendiri xD. Hehehe, tidak apa-apa. Saya suka kok review Cansa kemarin ^^. Terima kasih sudah review dan menunggu!**

 **t. Diah Nurfadila: Yhaaaa. Jangan nangis. Sini peyuuukkk. Sip, tunggu saja kelanjutannya ^^. Makasih sudah menunggu dan sempetin review ff ini :).**

 **u. lovely: Iya, kasihan mereka berdua :(. Enjoy this chapter with Adu Du! SEMANGAT JUGA BUAT LOVELY! LOVE YOU TOO!**

 **v. Mingtae Ackerman: Panggil saya kakak saja. Saya malu dipanggil senpai. Saya masih baru kok di ffn, hihihi xD. Makasih yaa udah suka dan sempetin baca ^^.**

 **w. Alyna Kagamine: Waaaaa! Makasih bangeeettt udah baca dari chap 1 sampai 13. It's okay. Saya ngerti kok xD. Inshaa Allah bisa update . BoBoiBoy Halilintar ngamuk tuuuhhh. Ganbatte too, Alyna^^. Panjang looohhh. Saya suka xD.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH REVIEW SEBANYAK INI DI CHAPTER KEMARIN! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Untuk para pembaca baru, WELCOME! Untuk silent reader, thanks banget sudah mengaku! Untuk para pembaca lama, makasih banget sudah setia sampai sekarang. Saya benar-benar terharu dengan kalian :").**

 **Silahkan nikmati untuk kalian yang sudah kangen dengan Adu Du. Silahkan nikmati cerita Tadashi.**

 **Tunggu dulu. Ini belum seberapa. Chapter selanjutnya akan lebih BLAARRR!**

 **Thank you so much, all ^^!**

 **Silent readers, please review ^^!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sebelum kalian membaca ff ini, gue mau kalian baca permintaan gue.**

 **"** **Semoga Author Mahrani29 bisa mengerjakan soal UTS dengan lancar. Aamiin."**

 **Udah itu aja. Gue capek remedial. Nanti ga boleh nonton BoBoiBoy The Movie lagi ;_;**

 ***Halah! Lu aja bingung, Ran, mau nonton di mana.-_-**

 **Okay, happy reading!**

222

BoBoiBoy tengah melihat dirinya yang tidak bisa diam di ranjang rawat.

Dadanya bergerak naik turun. Ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedikit kesakitan. Dokter Tadashi, Dokter Seok Jin, dan Suster Rini tengah menangani anak itu dengan penuh kesabaran dan cekatan.

Padahal BoBoiBoy tidak merasakan tubuhnya sakit ataupun kejang-kejang seperti di dalam ruangan itu. Anak itu berdiri di samping Fang yang terlihat frustasi. Fang terus-terusan mengawasi BoBoiBoy yang tengah berjuang itu.

Tiba-tiba Ayah menarik tangan Fang dengan sedikit kasar seraya berbisik, "Ayo ke rumah!" dengan nada yang dingin.

Teman-teman BoBoiBoy hanya cengo melihat Ayahnya menarik tangan Fang. Ibu hanya meghela napas melihat mereka berdua.

"Yaya, kau dan teman-teman yang lain di sini dulu yaa awasi anak Ibu. Tolong yaa?" pinta Ibu.

Yaya melihat Ibu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Baiklah, Bu. Kita juga ke sini untuk menjenguk BoBoiBoy. Ya kan Gopal? Ya kan Ying?" balas Yaya seraya menatap kedua temannya secara bergantian.

Ying dan Gopal hanya mengangguk manis.

Ibu pun tersenyum manis. "Baiklah, nanti Ibu akan telepon ke _handphone_ Ying."

Ibu segera pergi dari pandangan anak-anak itu. BoBoiBoy secara otomatis mengikuti jalan yang di lalui oleh sang ibu.

"Ibu, mau kemana yaa? Kok perasaanku ga enak terus sedari tadi?" gumam BoBoiBoy seraya berjalan di samping Ibu.

222

BoBoiBoy tahu Ibu dan Ayahnya ialah orang yang taat peraturan. Rumah sakit ialah tempat yang tenang dan tidak ramai. Orang-orang di sana butuh kedamaian saat dirawat.

Maka dari itu, Fang 'diseret' oleh Ayah menuju rumah.

Fang duduk di sofa dengan kepala menunduk. Ayah berdiri di depannya sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam Fang. Ibu yang duduk di sofa lain mengamati mereka berdua.

Seharusnya hari ini Ibu dan Ayah pergi ke kantor. Mereka sudah mengenakan seragam kantor sebelum penyerangan rumah sakit itu terjadi.

Ayah menggertakkan giginya. Ia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

BoBoiBoy duduk di samping Fang, menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan takut. Walaupun Ayahnya tidak bisa melihatnya secara jelas, tapi BoBoiBoy benar-benar merasakan keadaan tegang. Seakan-akan Ayahnya juga marah kepadanya.

"B-bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi? I-ini tidak masuk akal bagi Ayah," ucap Ayah berbicara seraya menahan emosinya.

Suara detak gugup jantung Fang terdengar di indera pendengarannya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi badannya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Yah," balas Fang pelan.

Ayah menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Kau tahu? Ayah di sini sebagai orang normal pergi ke kantor, mempunyai rumah, mempunyai istri, dua anak, dan satu robot. Tapi BAGAIMANA SEMUA INI BISA TERJADI?!" Ayah mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Belum sempat Fang berbicara, Ayah sudah duluan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau?! BoBoiBoy?! Teman-teman kalian?! Punya jam kuasa?! Punya kekuatan _super hero_?!" Ayah berbicara dengan nada seakan-akan dia gila.

Fang semakin merasakan suaranya tercekat. Ia sebenarnya bisa menjelaskan semua dari awal. Tapi Fang berpikir Ayah mungkin tidak bisa menerimanya.

Mungkin belum bisa.

"Semua orang di Pulau Rintis sudah tau, Yah. BoBoiBoy, Fang, dan teman-teman mereka mempunyai kekuatan super."

Ayah menatap tajam ke arah Ibu yang menyahutnya.

"Jadi mereka semua sudah tahu?! Kecuali kita, Bu?!" Ayah melototkan matanya ke arah Ibu.

"Bu, kita orangtua mereka tapi kita tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai jam kuasa sialan itu. Ayah merasa kita dibohongi!" Ayah mulai berkata kasar.

"Sudahlah, Yah. Aku rasa Fang dan BoBoiBoy akan menjelaskan semuanya kepada kita," balas Ibu tenang.

"JELASKAN APA LAGI?! Semua sudah terjadi TEPAT DI DEPAN MATAKU!" teriak Ayah emosi.

Ayah berjalan pelan ke arah Ibu.

"Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Makhluk alien datang ke sini dengan tujuan mengambil robot milik kita. Anak-anak punya jam kuasa dan bertindak sebagai pahlawan super. Ibu pikir aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami ini semua?! YA! INI SEMUA SANGAT BODOH DI MATA AYAH!"

Ibu beranjak dari sofanya dan berdiri di depan Ayah.

"Jaga emosimu, Yah! Belum saatnya kau memahami ini semua!" Ibu mulai ikut-ikutan emosi.

Fang meratapi pertengkaran Ayah dan Ibu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ ungu menutup erat telinganya. Kepalanya terus menunduk dan matanya terpejam.

Sudah cukup ia mendengar kata-kata buruk semenjak BoBoiBoy dinyatakan alzheimer.

"Ibu! Ayah! Jangan bertengkar! Berhenti!" ucap BoBoiBoy mencegah keadaan panas di antara Ibu dan Ayah.

Nyatanya Ibu dan Ayah tidak mendengar BoBoiBoy dan mereka terus-terusan saling melotot.

"Bu, setiap hari Ayah mengkhawatirkan Fang dan BoBoiBoy di rumah pada saat Ayah kerja di kantor. Apa yang mereka lakukan sewaktu kita pergi? Mereka menggunakan kekuatan super?! Tapi mereka masih anak-anak, Bu. Mereka belum mengerti apa-apa!"

"Ayah, setidaknya mereka berbuat sesuatu yang baik kan?! Mereka menolong orang-orang dengan kuasanya."

"Tapi lihat hasilnya! Jam kuasa itu seharusnya tanggung jawab untuk orang dewasa, bukan macam anak-anak polos yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar! Aku jadi menyesal telah menyetujuimu untuk menerima Ochobot di rumah!" Jari telunjuk Ayah mengarah ke Ibu.

"HEH?! APA?! Jangan berani kau berbicara seperti itu! Ochobot sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri. Kau tak tahu seberapa banyak jasa yang sudah Ochobot berikan kepada kita?!" Ibu tidak menerima perkataan Ayah yang menyalahkan Ochobot.

"Ibu, hentikan pertengkaran. Ku mohon ... Kasihan Kak Fang ..." BoBoiBoy nyaris menangis sambil memeluk Ibu.

"APAKAU KAU TIDAK SADAR ANAK-ANAK KITA DALAM BAHAYA?!" Ayah mulai menyerah untuk melawan pendapat Ibu.

"Ayah ... Tolong ... Berhenti ..." Tangan kecil BoBoiBoy menggenggam tangan Ayah yang mengepal kuat.

"TENTU SAJA AKU SADAR! AKU ADALAH IBU MEREKA! Ayah, kau bilang kita harus menerima kenyataan yang ada. Kau selalu menasehatiku untuk selalu tenang dan mencari jalan keluar. Ingatkah ketika kita pertama kali mendapat kabar bahwa BoBoiBoy terkena alzheimer dan aku bertengkar dengan Fang? Kau—"

"DIAM!" Ayah meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan Ibu.

Teriakan Ayah begitu menggelegar di telinga Fang. Jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan dan isi kepalanya serasa ingin meledak. Telapak tangannya semakin menutup erat telinganya. Tidak ingin mendengar apapun saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku. Akan. Menerima. Kenyataan. Dengan. Duduk. Manis. Di. Kamar." Ayah lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

BLAM!

Ayah membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Mata Ibu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kakinya berjalan menuju kamar BoBoiBoy di lantai dua dengan hentakan keras.

"Oh, tidak. Bagaimana ini?" BoBoiBoy menjambak rambutnya pelan.

Iris mata karamel itu melirik Fang. Kakaknya telah berubah posisi. Fang memeluk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya.

Perlahan BoBoiBoy menghampiri kakaknya dan duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya mendarat di pundak Fang.

"Kakak, maafkan aku," lirih BoBoiBoy.

Air mata mengalir pelan dari mata dibalik kacamata bingkai ungu itu. Tidak ada suara sesegukan yang terdengar.

Kini Fang sendirian. Tidak ada yang merangkulnya ataupun sekedar menemaninya.

Mau bagaimana lagi. Ini semua sudah terjadi. Lagipula siapa peduli sama masalah Fang yang sebenarnya? Fang sendiri tidak pedulikan semua orang.

Itu hanya pendapat Fang. Tidak dengan BoBoiBoy.

Kedua lengan tangan itu terulur lalu memeluk tubuh Fang. Fang masih tidak menyadari kehadiran adiknya di sampingnya.

Karena ia merasa benar-benar sendiri di rumah besar ini.

"Aku selalu di samping kakak," ucap BoBoiBoy penuh kasih sayang.

Perlahan ... BoBoiBoy ikut menangis dalam diam juga, sama dengan kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Kak. Ini semua salahku. Aku penyebab semua masalah ini. Seharusnya kita tidak bertengkar." Air mata BoBoiBoy terus turun membasahi pipinya.

"Ini ... semua ... salahku ..."

BoBoiBoy tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Fang barusan. Fang mengulangi kata-kata yang BoBoiBoy ucapkan sebelum kakaknya bicara.

"Kak Fang? Bisa mendengarku?"

Secercah harapan akhirnya muncul di hati BoBoiBoy. Kakaknya mengulangi perkataannya. Itu artinya Fang bisa melihat BoBoiBoy di sampingnya.

Fang mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Huh. Menjijikkan. Orang populer sepertiku gampang sekali menangis," cibir Fang lalu menghapus bekas air matanya.

BoBoiBoy hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Aku menyesal mengakui kakakku adalah orang populer," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan suara kencang.

BoBoiBoy bersumpah, jika Fang bisa mendengarnya, ia ditabok habis-habisan.

"Aku tidak bisa diam di sini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu," ucap Fang lalu beranjak keluar rumah. BoBoiBoy pun mengikutinya.

Walaupun jantungnya masih dag dig dug akibat kejadian tadi, Fang tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu.

222

Ibu telah menelepon Ying. Setelah mengurus berkas izinnya, ia berada di kamar BoBoiBoy.

Fang telah mengirim pesan melalui jam kuasa kepada Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal untuk menemuinya di Restoran Burger Riak.

Sekarang mereka bertemu.

Fang duduk di kursi di sisi kanan meja. Sedangkan Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal duduk di kursi di sisi kiri meja.

Beruntung ada kursi kosong di samping Fang. BoBoiBoy duduk di situ.

Belum ada yang membuka mulut sama sekali. Fang masih dilanda masalah berat. Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan menatap Fang.

Dengan tatapan memojokkan. Itu menurut Fang.

"Teman-teman, maafkan aku." Fang akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

Ying dan kedua temannya masih bungkam.

Fang menghela napas.

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku akui aku memang egois," aku Fang dengan tulus.

Meski BoBoiBoy berusaha memahami kejadian di depannya, ia tidak tahu apa alasan Fang meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya.

Memangnya Fang punya salah apa sama mereka?

"Yaya, aku sudah meminta maaf kepadamu terlebih dahulu. Maafkan aku pernah memarahimu di depan semua orang. Jika aku menjadi dirimu, aku sudah menyerangmu dengan naga bayang," ucap Fang sarkatik.

Yaya terdiam menahan tawa. Kemudian perempuan itu mengangguk manis.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fang. Aku sangat menghargai itu," balas Yaya.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya. Ia benar-benar baru tahu Fang dan Yaya telah bertengkar.

"Ying, aku minta maaf telah menyakiti Yaya, sahabat yang paling kau sayangi. Aku juga minta maaf tidak menghubungimu sewaktu BoBoiBoy diculik oleh Adu Du. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud sok kuat. Aku hanya khawatir kepada BoBoiBoy sehingga lupa menghubungi kalian. Ah, bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Aku ngomong apasih. Ah—"

Fang berhenti sejenak lalu merundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya ia ingin mengatakan semua yang ada di dalam isi kepalanya. Tapi mulutnya seolah-olah susah menyusun kata-kata itu.

Lengkungan garis bibir Ying perlahan terangkat ke atas. Ia tidak menyangka orang populer macam Fang meminta maaf kepadanya.

Sedangkan BoBoiBoy, ia langsung _flashback_ kejadian yang dikatakan Fang barusan.

"—intinya aku pasti selalu membutuhkan kalian semua."

Sungguh Fang malu mengakui hal itu.

"Hihihi. Sudahlah, Kak Fang. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, _ma_ ," ucap Ying lalu kembali cekikikan.

Yaya dan Ying tertawa karena menurut mereka, Fang lucu ketika mengatakan sesuatu hal yang tidak biasa bagi orang yang populer di sekolah.

"Jangan tertawakan aku." Fang memicingkan mata ke arah dua sahabatnya.

Namun, tetap saja Yaya dan Ying tidak berhenti tertawa. Mereka malah semakin tertawa.

"Baiklah. Tertawa sepuasmu. Dan untuk kau, Gopal ..." Fang menatap sang lawan bicara yang masih melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan tatapan yang datar.

"Aku minta maaf telah mengecewakanmu dua kali. Pertama, aku sudah minta maaf karena telah menyakiti Yaya. Kedua, aku minta maaf telah membuat tim kalian di sepak bola dalam hubungan yang kurang baik. Aku memang tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku—"

"Kau memang sengaja kan? Sudahlah akui saja."

Gopal memotong perkataan Fang dengan nada dingin. Raut kesal di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas. Kedua tangannya masih dilipat di depan dada.

Fang tidak menyangka ia mendapatkan penolakan permintamaafan dari sahabatnya yang humoris ini.

BoBoiBoy tersadar dari lamunan _flashback_ nya. Kembali ia menatap Fang, kemudian Gopal.

"Aku tak menyangka selama ini kau mempunyai masalah yang begitu rumit kepada teman-teman," ucap BoBoiBoy kepada Fang.

"Tidak, Gopal. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Pertama, Kak Fang mengecewakanku dengan Ying. Okay, aku masih bisa memaklumi alasanmu itu, Kak. Kedua, Kak Fang membuat hubunganku dengan BoBoiBoy nyaris bermasalah. Kak Fang meletakkan BoBoiBoy dalam situasi sulit. Kakak tahu tidak? BoBoiBoy dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _coach_ kita hanya karena Kak Fang tidak memberitahu jadwal pertandingan saat itu. Kak Fang pikir aku mudah memaafkan Kak Fang karena itu? Pertandingan itu bukan hanya impian BoBoiBoy saja. Tetapi impianku dan teman-temanku yang lain," jelas Gopal dengan panjang lebar.

Fang tidak menyangka akan respon Gopal seperti itu. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dan rasa bersalahnya terus menghantuinya. Yaya dan Ying hanya melongo menatap Gopal. Baru kali ini Gopal serius dan nada bicaranya tidak seperti biasa.

BoBoiBoy sendiri pun kaget melihat sikap Gopal terhadap Fang. Bocah itu berpikir Gopal akan memaafkan Fang begitu saja. Nyatanya ...

"Gopal. Sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkan, Kak Fang," ucap BoBoiBoy terhadap Gopal.

"Aku benar-benar kesal kepada Kak Fang. Aku k-e-c-e-w-a."

Gopal terus memojokkan Fang. BoBoiBoy semakin lemas mendengar setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Gopal.

Fang hanya diam. Tidak merespon dengan perkataan jutek seperti biasa.

"Tapi—"

Gopal meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Untung saja Kak Fang tidak memberitahu jadwal baru kepada BoBoiBoy. Kalau tidak ... haaahhhh aku tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk terjadi pada hari itu," ucap Gopal dengan raut sedih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Fang.

"Teman-temanku yang dalam kondisi sehat berlarian di lapangan luas dan terpapar sinar matahari. Mereka ngos-ngosan dan sangat lelah. Beberapa dari temanku bahkan selalu mengeluh pusing dan nyaris pingsan. Mungkin itu berlebihan menurutku. Tapi wajah mereka sangat pucat akibat kelelahan," jelas Gopal.

"Lalu intinya?" tanya Ying polos.

" _Dey_ , kau masih tak mengerti?" tanya Gopal _sweatdrop_.

Krik ... krik ...

"Hah~ Tak ada yang mengertilah, Gopal," balas Yaya.

"Bayangkan jika BoBoiBoy yang main. Sudah yaa aku mau makan dulu."

Tepat ketika Gopal mengakhiri pembicaraannya, makanan yang mereka pesan sudah dihidangkan di atas meja. Gopal segera melahap _fried chicken_.

Yaya, Ying, dan Fang otomatis langsung membayangkan posisi BoBoiBoy jika ia mengikuti pertandingan itu.

Panas.

Lapangan luas.

Lari-larian.

Diserang tim lawan.

Lemas.

BoBoiBoy mimisan.

Lalu pingsan.

Cukup sampai disitu. Yaya, Ying, dan Fang sudah ingin menangis membayangkan hal itu terjadi pada BoBoiBoy.

"Kau benar, Gopal," celetuk Ying.

"Iya, aku sampai tidak berpikiran sejauh itu. Aku terlalu takut memikirkan efek alzheimer itu. Asal kau tahu, Gopal. BoBoiBoy demam sebelum pertandingan itu. Aku ... mungkin memang sengaja tidak memberitahu jadwal pertandingan hari itu," ucap Fang.

"Kau memang kakak yang terbaik, Kak Fang," ucap Gopal.

"Jadi, kau memaafkan Fang atau tidak?" tanya Yaya lalu mengambil _french fries_.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin memarahi orang yang sudah berusaha setiap hari melindungi sahabatku. Aku memaafkan Kak Fang," ucap Gopal berseri-seri.

Fang mulai mengembangkan senyumnya, "Terima kasih, kalian semua."

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal pun membalas senyuman Fang.

" _Haiya_ , sudah sudah. Yuk, kita makan. Percakapan ini membuatku lapar," celetuk Ying.

Fang, Gopal, dan Yaya hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Ying.

Kehangatan mulai kembali mengelilingi mereka. Sahabat _super hero_ itu saling melemparkan candaan di suasana sore.

Sedangkan BoBoiBoy langsung melesat pergi dari Restoran Burger Riak.

222

Suara elektrokardiogram terus bergema menyelimuti ruangan VIP itu.

BoBoiBoy menatap kosong ke arah tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di ranjang. Pikirannya melayang kepada kejadian tadi. Ia baru tahu bahwa Fang sedang ada masalah pada Yaya. Kemudian berlanjut ke Ying. Lalu kepada Gopal. Ia bersumpah bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui keadaan kakaknya. Dan semua masalah itu bersumber kepadanya.

Ditambah lagi BoBoiBoy membuat masalah kepada Fang.

Tangannya perlahan terulur ke arah tangannya sendiri yang terkulai di kasur. Tangan hantu itu meremas tangan aslinya.

"Kau tahu? Ternyata kakak kita mempunyai banyak masalah." BoBoiBoy mulai berbicara sendiri.

"Aku ... cuma menambah masalahnya saja. Aku hanya menambahkan bebannya saja. Aku memang ceroboh. Mengapa aku tidak bertanya baik-baik kepada Kak Fang ketika ia berada dalam masalah?" BoBoiBoy berbicara kepada raganya yang terbaring kaku.

"Apa aku benar-benar hanya beban bagi Kak Fang? Aku tidak mau ..." suara BoBoiBoy semakin lama semakin serak.

" ... menjadi bebannya. Hiks... lebih baik aku tidak ada di sampingnya saja." BoBoiBoy mulai menangis. Menyesali perbuatannya. Napasnya terputus-putus dan terasa sesak.

Pintu kamar mandi yang berada di depan ranjang BoBoiBoy terbuka dan menampilkan sinar putih yang cukup menyilaukan. Sinar itu menginterupsi kegiatan BoBoiBoy. Bocah bertopi itu segera menengok ke sumber sinar tersebut.

"Eh? Apa itu?" tanya BoBoiBoy penasaran.

Sinar itu cukup memikat dan menarik perhatian BoBoiBoy. Seakan-akan terhipnotis, kaki BoBoiBoy perlahan melangkah menuju kamar mandi—ruang kosong yang hanya dipenuhi sinar putih. Mata kosongnya terus menatap sinar itu.

'Apakah itu dunia yang lebih baik?' tanya BoBoiBoy dalam batinnya.

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju pintu itu. Entahlah, ada alasan kuat ia ingin benar-benar memasuki sinar putih itu. Hatinya semakin tenang ketika BoBoiBoy semakin mendekati sinar putih itu. Otaknya mendadak hanya terisi pikiran penasaran akan sinar putih itu. BoBoiBoy ingin memasuki ruangan itu. Kakinya terus melangkah sampai ia berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

KRIEEEKKK!

"Silahkan masuk, Kim Namjoon," ucap Ibu setelah membuka pintu kamar rawat BoBoiBoy.

Pikiran kosong BoBoiBoy mendadak pecah. Ia langsung menengok ke arah pintu kamarnya.

" _Coach_ Namjoon?" BoBoiBoy cukup terkejut setelah melihat _Coach_ Namjoon memasuki kamar rawatnya.

" _Gamsahamnida,_ _ahjumma_ **(16)**. Terima kasih, Bu," ucap _Coach_ Namjoon lalu sedikit membungkuk.

Ibu tersenyum lalu pergi dari kamar BoBoiBoy.

Pintu kamar BoBoiBoy tertutup. _Coach_ Namjoon berjalan menuju ranjang BoBoiBoy. Ia menarik kursi lalu duduk di samping ranjang tersebut.

"Halo, BoBoiBoy. Apa kabar?" sapa _Coach_ Namjoon lalu tersenyum hangat.

BoBoiBoy melangkahkan kakinya sampai berada di samping ranjang.

" _Coach_ ngapain ke sini?" tanya BoBoiBoy seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

 _Coach_ Namjoon mengusap wajahnya sedikit kasar.

"Astaga. Saya tak menyangka ternyata kau punya penyakit yang begitu berat, BoBoiBoy ..."

 _Coach_ Namjoon terdiam sebentar.

"... _Mianhae_ **(17)**. Saya benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, _Coach_. Lagipula aku tidak ingin _Coach_ tahu tentang penyakitku," balas BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy perlahan tidak peduli jika semua orang tidak bisa melihatnya. Yang penting ia bisa berbicara sebebasnya.

"Maafkan saya karena sudah keras kepadamu beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap _Coach_ Namjoon dengan suara serak.

 _Coach_ Namjoon menundukkan kepalanya. BoBoiBoy sendiri tidak menyangka _Coach_ Namjoon akan datang menjenguknya.

"BoBoiBoy, dengar!"

Tangan _Coach_ Namjoon mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy yang masih tertidur pulas di ranjang. Mendadak, BoBoiBoy dapat merasakan aliran hangat dari tangan _Coach_ Namjoon.

"Kau adalah anak didikku yang terbaik yang pernah kutemui. Kau selalu semangat menjalani latihan. Kau periang, baik, dan peduli kepada sesama tim ..."

Perlahan BoBoiBoy mengembangkan senyumnya. Hatinya sedikit hangat setelah mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan _Coach_ Namjoon.

"... saya ingin kau aktif lagi seperti dulu. Saya ingin melihat semangatmu. Kau sangat berbakat yaa menyembunyikan kesakitanmu," ucap _Coach_ Namjoon, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

Pipi BoBoiBoy bersemu merah. Ia hanya bisa cengengesan ketika _Coach_ Namjoon mengatakan hal itu.

Bola mata _Coach_ Namjoon berfokus pada mata tertutup BoBoiBoy. Seakan-akan BoBoiBoy sedang mendengarkan dan melihat antusias kepada sang pelatih.

"Kau harus tetap hidup. Kau harus berjuang! Lanjutkan mimpimu yang sempat tertunda. BoBoiBoy, kegagalanmu kemarin ialah gerbang awal untuk kesuksesanmu nanti. Saya yakin itu!" ucap _Coach_ Namjoon dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih, _Coach_. Saya akan mengingat hal itu," balas BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum.

"Kami tunggu kehadiranmu, BoBoiBoy. Berjuanglah! _Fighthing_!" ucap Coach Namjoon lalu mengepalkan tangannya.

Kemudian _Coach_ Namjoon pergi meninggalkan kasurnya. Saat _coach_ muda itu membuka pintu kamar, ia bertemu dengan dr. Seok Jin.

" _Hyung_?" ucap _Coach_ Namjoon kaget melihat dr. Seok Jin.

"Rap Monie? K-kau ngapain ada di sini?" balas dr. Seok Jin lebih kaget.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya padamu. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini huh?" ucap _Coach_ Namjoon.

"Apa kau tidak lihat pakaianku? Tentu saja aku sedang bekerja di sini. Kau sedang apa di kamar BoBoiBoy?"

"Yaa, aku adalah pelatih BoBoiBoy. Makanya aku menjenguk di sini."

" _Jinjja_ **(18)**? Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu, Rap Monie."

"Berhenti memanggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran lucu kedua orang itu. Sepertinya _Coach_ Namjoon dan dr. Seok Jin saling mengenal **(19)**. Terlihat sikap mereka yang tidak canggung satu sama lain.

Setelah _Coach_ Namjoon dan dr. Seok Jin keluar dari kamar rawat, BoBoiBoy kembali termenung. Ia mengingat perkataan _Coach_ Namjoon tadi.

Ia ingin melanjutkan cita-citanya. Tapi, apakah ia sanggup memperbaiki masalahnya juga di kehidupannya?

Alzheimer itu dan keluarganya.

"Aku ingin sadar dan bangun. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan nada sedih.

Mata BoBoiBoy melihat ke arah kamar mandi. Ternyata sinar putih itu sudah tidak ada.

222

"Kok jam segini Fang belum pulang ya?"

Ibu memandang gelisah ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar rawat BoBoiBoy. Sudah pukul 9 dan langit dipenuhi bintang-bintang cerah.

Sedangkan Ayah memandang gelisah ke arah langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya masih kacau. Tapi perasaannya mulai diliputi kesalahan karena sudah memarahi Fang. Padahal kalau dipikir lagi, anak itu sama sekali tidak bersalah. Mereka hanyalah anak-anak. Ayah sadar kalau ia memang susah mengendalikan emosi. Ia sangat menyesal telah memarahi Fang.

Fang memang anak kebanggaan Ayah. Karena ia adalah seorang kakak yang multitalenta. Tentu saja. Mengawasi, menjaga, menemani BoBoiBoy. Persis seperti keinginan Ayah dan Ibu.

Ah ... Ibu?

Apa yang sedang ia pikirkan yaa?

Tirai hijau itu memisahkan jarak Ayah dan Ibu. Ayah sedang berbaring di kasur yang berada di barat daya, sedangkan Ibu sedang duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang BoBoiBoy yang berada di barat.

Hanya suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung BoBoiBoy yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Ayah dan Ibu sama-sama berpikir bahwa mereka tidak bisa lama-lama berdiam di sini. Mereka perlu diskusi. Mereka harus bicara dari hati ke hati secara baik-baik. Namun, masalah tadi seakan-akan menjadi titik canggung hubungan mereka.

Tapi, apa yang lebih penting daripada mencari Fang?

Fang adalah korban dan tentu Ayah dan Ibu semakin khawatir. Ya, mereka harus mencari Fang dan merangkulnya.

Tangan Ayah dan Ibu secara bersamaan menggeser tirai. Mereka cukup kaget karena melakukan hal ini secara bersamaan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu dalam kecanggungan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Yah." / "Bu."

Mereka bercakap secara bersamaan. Bingung siapa yang mau berbicara duluan. Karena mereka ingin menyampaikan satu hal yang sama.

"Engh, kau duluan saja, Yah," ujar Ibu seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak, kau saja, Bu," balas Ayah lebih canggung.

Hembusan napas terdengar dari mereka berdua.

"Ma—"

NIT NIT NIT!

Sebelum Ayah berbicara, alat elektrokardiogram berbunyi nyaring. Tubuh BoBoiBoy mengalami kejang-kejang luar biasa. Teriakan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut Ibu. Sementara sang Ayah segera menekan tombol pemanggil dan berlari keluar kamar.

222

Saat ini BoBoiBoy dalam suasana marah.

"KAU MENYEBALKAN ADU DU! LEPASKAN KAKAK DAN TEMAN-TEMANKU!" teriak BoBoiBoy dalam _mode_ Gempa.

Saat ini Fang, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sedang berada di markas kotak. Tentu saja mereka diikuti BoBoiBoy. Ochobot sedang ditahan oleh Adu Du.

Saat ini BoBoiBoy Gempa berusaha mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Tetapi gagal terus.

Fang dalam kondisi hidung mengeluarkan darah sedang terlentang di dalam sebuah tabung bening besar yang dikendalikan Komputer. Ya, Fang sehabis dipermainkan di dalam tabung itu. Dipukul, didorong, dan dihempaskan dengan bantuan kontrol Komputer. Seperti bermain _game_.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal sendiri sedang dikurung dalam tabung anti manipulasi kuasa. Mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Mereka semua terjebak.

Fang mengusap darahnya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian berdiri walaupun badannya sempat oleng. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan kuasanya sekarang karena ...

Tidak ada sinar matahari sama sekali yang masuk ke dalam Markas Kotak. Adu Du sudah mengunci semua pintu masuk dan jendela.

"Belum puas kau menyakitiku hah?" ucap Fang dengan emosinya.

"Siapa suruh kau masuk seenaknya ke dalam Markas Kotak?" balas Adu Du tengil.

"Aku ingin mengambil robotku!"

"Ochobot adalah milikku sekarang!"

Ya, memang benar. Ochobot yang berada di tangan Adu Du hanya diam. Karena semakin Ochobot berontak, Adu Du akan mengancamnya dengan menyiksa Fang di tabung bening itu.

"GOLEM TANAH!" BoBoiBoy Gempa menghentakkan kepalan tangannya di atas tanah.

Namun, tanah hanya bergetar sementara. Tidak ada Raksasa Golem yang muncul.

"Tunggu, apa kau merasakan tanah yang bergetar?" ucap Gopal tiba-tiba.

BoBoiBoy Gempa segera menengok ke arah Gopal.

"Ya, benar, Gopal. Itu karena aku di sini!" ucap BoBoiBoy Gempa.

" _Haiya_ , jangan bercanda. Aku tak merasakan apa-apa, _ma_ ," cetus Ying.

BoBoiBoy Gempa cemberut. Tetap saja ia sudah ditakdirkan tidak bisa dilihat dan didengar oleh manusia lain.

"Err ... Bos ..." ucap Probe menginterupsi percakapan Adu Du dan Fang.

"Apa?" balas Adu Du jutek.

"Kok aku merasakan hawa yang tidak enak yaa tiba-tiba?" ucap Probe ketakutan.

"Apa sih maksudmu? Pertanyaan tidak penting. Nah, Ochobot, sekarang aku perintahkan kau untuk memasuki mesin itu. Mesin itu adalah mesin yang dulunya aku aktifkan kau," ucap Adu Du seraya menunjukkan mesin yang disebut **(20)**.

BoBoiBoy Gempa ingat sekarang. Dulu alat itu yang sempat ia lihat waktu pertama kali menguntit Adu Du. Ia melihat Ochobot yang berada di mesin itu dalam keadaan mati.

"Baiklah, Tuan Adu Du," balas Ochobot dengan nada ogah-gahan.

Ochobot terbang perlahan menuju mesin itu.

"T-tunggu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Ochobot masuk ke dalam mesin itu?" ucap Fang dengan nada panik.

"Tentu saja mesin itu akan me- _reboot_ **(21)** Ochobot. Ia tidak akan mengenal kau lagi," jelas Probe riang.

"Arrghh! Diam kau!" ucap Adu Du lalu melempar cawan perak ke arah Probe.

"Apa? Jangan Ochobot! Hentikan langkahmu!" teriak Fang.

Ochobot ingin sekali menuruti perkataan Fang. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia telah berjanji kepada Adu Du untuk melakukan apa saja.

Janji tetaplah janji.

"Hah! Percuma kau meminta sepuasnya. Karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengakui sepenuh hati bahwa aku adalah tuannya. Bwahahahaha!" ucap Adu Du lalu tertawa jahat.

Ochobot sebenarnya sudah membenci Adu Du. Ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk mengakui bahwa Adu Du adalah tuannya. Walaupun katanya Adu Du yang mengaktifkannya. Entah itu benar atau tidak.

"Stop! Ochobot. Jangan lakukan itu. Bumi akan hancur di tangan Adu Du!" sergah Fang.

'Maafkan aku, Fang!' batin Ochobot penuh sesal.

Ochobot terus terbang ke arah mesin itu. Tentu saja dengan terbang lambat. Sengaja. Ia menunggu sesuatu yang bisa menghentikannya.

BoBoiBoy Gempa tidak tinggal diam. Ia berlari melewati Adu Du dan Probe lalu berdiri di depan Ochobot untuk mencegah robot itu masuk ke dalam mesin.

Probe merasakan hawa dingin menyentuh kulit besinya. Seketika ia merinding dan teringat film horor dan buku horor miliknya.

"B-bos ... hantuuuu ..." ujar Probe spontan.

Adu Du tidak memerdulikannya. Sementara BoBoiBoy Gempa menyadari sesuatu.

"Probe ternyata takut hantu," ucap BoBoiBoy Gempa.

Tiba-tiba BoBoiBoy Gempa mempunyai ide yang cemerlang.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak mendengarku hah? Kembali ke sini, Ochobot. Aku adalah tuanmu!" ucap Fang dengan nada tinggi.

"BoBoiBoy Kuasa Tiga!" seru BoBoiBoy seraya meloncat ke bundaran kuning dengan lambang petir merah, angin topan biru, dan tumpukan tanah berwarna coklat.

"Kau bukan tuanku lagi," ucap Ochobot dengan suara serak.

BoBoiBoy Halilintar mulai menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengendalikan listrik di dalam Markas Kotak. Seketika lampu dan beberapa monitor mesin berkedap-kedip.

BoBoiBoy Taufan meniupkan angin sepoi-sepoi ke arah Adu Du dan Probe.

"Hiii... kenapa hari ini dingin sekali?" ujar Adu Du lalu menggosokkan kedua tangannya.

"B-bos ... k-kenapa semua lampu berkedap-kedip?" ucap Probe dengan nada parno.

Ya, bagaimana tidak. Semalam Probe menonton adegan horor dimana sang korban sendirian di dalam rumah dengan lampu yang berkedap-kedip. Itu karena ada hantu iseng yang mengatur sumber listrik di rumah itu.

"Mana kutahu? Komputer, jangan mainin listrik!" seru Adu Du.

"Hah? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa, Bos," balas Komputer seraya _sweatdrop_.

"K-Kak Yaya. Ada hantu. Hiii~" ujar Gopal seraya menakuti kakak kelasnya.

"Eleh. Tak mempan tau," balas Yaya sambil memutar bola matanya.

BoBoiBoy Gempa hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka. Anak bertopi terbalik itu segera mengendalikan tanah untuk memecahkan tabung anti manipulasi itu.

Ochobot mengambil kesempatan tersebut. Melihat Adu Du dan Probe lengah, ia perlahan mundur dari mesin tersebut.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Terbang maju cepat!" teriak Adu Du.

Ochobot hanya _sweatdrop_ lalu robot itu melanjutkan terbang.

"Halilintar, putuskan saja listriknya. Taufan, kau tiupkan angin yang banyak dan jatuhkan benda-benda sekitar. Sementara aku akan membebaskan teman-teman dan Kak Fang," usul BoBoiBoy Gempa.

"Hem!" balas BoBoiBoy Halilintar dan BoBoiBoy Taufan disertai anggukan manis.

Cahaya lampu dan cahaya mesin semakin berkelap-kelip cepat, bak lampu disco. Angin berhembus kencang menjatuhkan barang-barang yang berada di atas meja.

"Bos! Ada hantu! Beneran!" ucap Probe heboh seraya mengguncang-guncang tubuh Adu Du.

"H-hentikan ini semua! S-siapa yang mengontrol ini semua?!" ucap Adu Du mulai tergagap. Sekujur tubuhnya mulai berkeringat dingin.

Fang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ada-ada saja," cibir Fang.

Tanah yang dipijaki Fang tiba-tiba bergetar. Retakan demi retakan mulai mengelilingi tabung tempat ia dikurung.

"Tunggu, kenapa tanah ini bergetar?" ucap Fang heran.

"Tunjukkan dirimu kalau berani!" teriak Adu Du takut-takut lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Aduh, Incik Bos ini bagaimana? Hantu kan tidak terlihat," balas Probe _sweatdrop_.

"Diam. Aku yakin ini perbuatan seseorang," ucap Adu Du menyeringai.

"Alamak, kita ketahuan," ucap BoBoiBoy Taufan panik.

"Tidak apa. Kita tidak terlihat. Teruskan saja," balas BoBoiBoy Gempa.

"Hey, Taufan. Lemparkan saja cawan-cawan itu ke arah Adu Du dan Probe," usul BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

BoBoiBoy Taufan mengangguk.

"BEBOLA TAUFAN!" BoBoiBoy Taufan mengeluarkan pusaran angin berbentuk bola yang mengarah ke beberapa cawan.

Cawan-cawan itu terlempar dan mengenai Adu Du serta Probe.

"AAAAKKHH! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!" teriak Adu Du kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" ucap Ying kebingungan.

Fang menengok ke arah Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying. Mereka saling bertanya siapa yang melakukan ini semua. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang menemukan titik cerah.

Fang meneliti kejadian di sekitarnya. Lampu berkedip-kedip, angin berhembus, dan tanah yang bergetar.

Tunggu. Listrik. Angin. Tanah.

Fang menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya ke tabung kaca tersebut. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu.

Siapa lagi yang tidak bisa mengendalikan elemen itu selain ...

"BoBoiBoy? Kau ada di sini ?!" gumam Fang dengan nada serak.

PRANG!

Tabung yang mengurung Fang pecah. Diikuti tabung anti manipulasi.

"TUMBUKAN PADU!" Yaya mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Adu Du dan Probe.

DUAGH!

"WUAAAA!" Adu Du dan Probe terlempar jauh.

"JARI BAYANG!" Fang menarik Ochobot menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya.

SRET!

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" ucap Ochobot.

'Bawa aku kabur dari sini, Fang. Cepat!' ucapan batin Ochobot berlainan dengan mulutnya.

"Sudah cukup. Aku akan menghabisi kalian sekarang juga," ucap Adu Du lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _remote_ dari sakunya.

SIIING!

Mendadak remote yang ada di tangan Adu Du menghilang.

"Ha ha! Bweeee!"

Ying berlari cepat sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Adu Du.

"Probe! Sekarang!" perintah Adu Du.

"Baik, Incik Bos!" Probe segera berubah menjadi Mega Probe.

Mega Probe mengeluarkan peluru dari tangan robotnya.

DUAR!

"Ying, awas!" ucap Fang, Gopal, dan Yaya serentak.

"Oh, tidak. Semoga aku tidak terlambat menyelamatkannya." Taufan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melindungi teman cina-nya menggunakan kuasa angin.

Namun, senapan itu tidak mengenai Ying, melainkan mengenai sebotol merica yang berada di atas lemari.

PRANG!

Botol merica itu pecah dan bubuknya bertebaran di mana-mana. Malangnya, Ying terkena bubuk merica tersebut ketika sedang lari cepat.

"H-h-haaaatchiiii!" Ying bersin dengan kencang dan larian supernya mulai menghilang.

Mega Probe melompat dengan kekuatan penuh dan menghadang Ying. Tangan besarnya langsung menangkap Ying dan tangan lainnya mengambil remote dari Ying.

"Sial!" umpat Fang pelan.

"Kau pikir aku main-main dengan semua ini, budak-budak _super hero_? Aku sudah menyiapkan semua ini dengan matang. Sekarang bagian akhirnya. Serahkan Ochobot padaku!" bentak Adu Du.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" celetuk Gopal kesal.

"Ochobot! Cepat ke sini!" perintah Adu Du.

Ochobot hendak terbang kepada Adu Du. Namun ditahan Fang di pelukannya.

"Jangan, Ochobot. Nanti dia akan menyakitimu," ucap Fang.

"T-tapi, kalau aku tidak menurutinya, kalian semua dalam bahaya," bisik Ochobot.

"Tidak. Kita akan aman," balas Fang menyakinkan.

"Ochobot!" panggil Adu Du.

Ochobot terlihat ragu untuk memutuskan semua itu. Antara ia menuruti Fang atau ikut Adu Du. Kedua keputusan itu sama-sama berbahaya. Tapi ...

BoBoiBoy Gempa melihat sorot mata Ochobot yang bingung. Dengan segera ia berlari dan memeluk Ochobot yang berada di pelukan Fang.

"Ochobot, jangan pergi," bisik BoBoiBoy Gempa.

"Dengar Adu Du. Aku tahu kau mengaktifkanku. Terima kasih telah mengaktifkanku tapi—"

Adu Du hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"—aku tidak mau menuruti perintah untuk niat jahat," ucap Ochobot tegas.

BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya menghembuskan napas lega dan mengembangkan senyum di wajah masing-masing.

"Jawaban yang salah. Probe!" ucap Adu Du.

Mega Probe melemparkan _remote_ dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Adu Du. Adu Du menangkapnya dengan tepat dan memencet salah satu tombol.

Seluruh dinding Markas Kotak mengeluarkan berbagai senapan yang pelurunya siap diluncurkan kapan saja. BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya hanya _mangap_ melihat semua peralatan canggih itu.

"Selamat tinggal, budak-budak manis!" Adu Du menyeringai dan jarinya siap menekan tombol lain.

"J-jangan!" teriak BoBoiBoy Gempa panik.

DRRTTT!

BRAK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **16\. Gamsahamnida = Terima kasih. Ahjumma = Tante atau bibi. Bahasa Korea.**

 **17\. Mianhae = maaf. Masih bahasa Korea.**

 **18\. Jinjja ? = benarkah ?. Bahasa Korea lagi. Wkwkwk.**

 **19\. "Sepertinya** ** _Coach_** **Namjoon dan dr. Seok Jin saling mengenal." Yaiya doonngg mereka kan satu member di grup boyband Korea Bangtan Boys ;p. Tapi di ff ini mereka hanya teman sekampus.**

 **20\. "... Adu Du seraya menunjukkan mesin yang disebut." Ingat episode 1 season 1? Yap, itulah mesinnya. Yang** ** _scene_** **pas Ochobot diaktifkan pake bubuk cokelat Tok Aba looohhh.**

 **21\. Re-boot = kalau dalam istilah komputer, artinya memulai dari awal. Yaa, memorinya kehapus gitu dan sistemnya balik ke awal seperti baru dibeli.**

 **A/N: Yooo wassap yo! Maaf telat banget updatenya karena begadang mulu ngerjain tugas ;(.**

 **Tapi, bodo amatlah. Yang penting chap ini selesai ditumpahkan dari pikiran gue. Wohoooo jadi lega deh. Balas review dulu~**

 **a. karuna is bloody-chan: Hehehe kan biar seru. Makasih yaa reviewnya~**

 **b. karirou is bloody's-chan: Hehhe sorry ^^v.**

 **c. Cansa403: Hehehe. Makasih udah menghayati ff ini. Wkwkwk semoga yaaa :v. Wkwkwwkw segitunya kah Cansa kzl ama Adu Du? Review kamu udah heboh kok. Oalaahhh. Sip sip. Makasih ya say atas masukannya ^^. Makasih udah paham ama keadaan aku :") *hugtight*. Thnaks juga udah berusaha review ff ini :").**

 **d. NauraCute15: Udeh dek ;v.**

 **e. Natasha: Hehehe makasih banget udah menghayati cerita ini! Semangat juga untuk Natasha.**

 **f. Cicelia Katarina: Hehehehe. Tadashi emang baik :"). Waaaa, aku masih newbie, bukan senpai u.u. Makasih udah review!**

 **g. Riris liasari: *pelukan bareng Baymax*. Hahahaha. Tunggu saja endingnya. Aamiin yaa Allah. Makasih reviewnya ^^.**

 **h. Seriaryu Kairu syin: Waalaikumsalam! Heheheh, makasih, dek ^^!**

 **i. Yrahma: Ganggulah. Wkwkwk. Makasih yaa ^^. Yoii, ini dia chapternya!**

 **j. amelia: Makasih, dek. Aamiin ya Allah. SEMANGAT JUGA UNTUK AMELIA!**

 **k. Sheva: Waaaaa jangan nangiiisssss ;(. Makasih yaa atas reviewnya xD.**

 **l. Diah Nurfadila: Gapapa, dek. Semangat yaa UN nya :D. Sayang dek Diah Nurfadila juga XOXO.**

 **m. lovely: Waaaa gapapa. Makasih udah nyempetin review! Semangat ya, saay. Semoga cepat sembuh! Ochobot ada fans nih :"D. Yoiii, Ayah marah ke Fang. Makasih udah nunggu :").**

 **n. Regina Ramadhani: #wkwkwkkwlihatsajananti. Aku suka kok review kamu :D. SEMANGAT JUGA, REGINA!**

 **o. Edogawa Boboiboy: Maaf ._.v. Saya kuliah jurusan Teknik Elektro. Engga, kampus deket dari rumah. Liat aja nanti ;p. Umur saya 19 tahun sekarang. Anak pertama. Diusahakan tamat pada chapter 20. Hihihi. Makasih review nya!**

 **p. melinia: Syudaaahh. Ganbatte juga untuk mel ;).**

 **Woawww, semenjak BoBoiBoy The Movie di bioskop, fandom ini makin rame yaaa. Yeaaayyyy. Terus berkarya yaa untuk kalian semua. Gue lagi berusaha baca semua ff di fandom ini. Tapi ketinggalan melulu ;(. Ga sempet baca fanfiction.**

 **Tanggal 4-8 April ini gue bakalan ujian. Doain aja yaa supaya lancar. Dan gue juga doain untuk para readers yang bakalan UN. Terima kasih sudah sempat membaca ff ini. Love you guys!**

 **Silent readers, ini bukan koran yang cuma dibaca aja yaaa. Wkwkwk.**

 **Review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Untuk kata yang digaris miring, itu cuma isi hati dan isi perasaan aja. POV berganti tanpa aba-aba yaaa ;).**

 **Peringatan: Fanfiction ini berisi fiksi dan imajinasi belaka dari Author. Author hanya mencampurkan unsur ilmiah secara garis besar dengan imajinasi milik Author.**

 **Guest star: Jeon Jungkook dari anggota boyband korea BTS(Bangtan Boys).**

 **Use your imagination! Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

DRRTTT!

BRAK!

Jantung Fang nyaris loncat keluar ketika mengira suara yang terakhir ia dengar adalah suara dari senapan-senapan yang ada di dinding. Ternyata tidak. Dinding langit-langit Markas Kotak telah berlubang. Reruntuhan dinding tersebut telah berserakan dimana-mana. Debu mengepul tebal mengelilingi Fang dan teman-temannya.

BoBoiBoy Taufan tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dengan natural ia mengendalikan angin malam itu untuk menyingkirkan debu tebal yang menghalangi pemandangan.

Terlihat dua helikopter di atas langit yang memancarkan lampu ke dalam Markas Kotak. Lima orang berseragam polisi dengan topi khas berwarna biru disertai lambang Pulau Rintis mengelilingi dinding langit-langit di atas Markas Kotak. Senapan ada di masing-masing polisi tersebut dan benda itu berfokus pada Adu Du, Probe, dan Komputer.

BoBoiBoy Gempa hanya menganga kaget. Hey, tentu saja bukan ia yang menghancurkan dinding itu. Dari mana para polisi itu tahu markas kotak Adu Du? Dan siapa yang memanggil mereka semua?

Tidak hanya di atas dinding langit-langit Markas Kotak yang dikepung polisi. Di bawah ada tiga polisi yang mengunci tangan Adu Du, Mega Probe, dan Komputer, satu polisi wanita yang berada di samping Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, dan satu polisi yang berada di samping Fang dan Ochobot.

"OI! APA MAKSUD KALIAN HUH? LEPASKAN SAYA!" berontak Adu Du.

"Lepaskan kita. Anda semua tidak berhak menangkap kita. Kita tidak punya salah—"

"Kita berhak menangkap kalian semua. Saya punya surat penangkapan untuk kalian bertiga."

Belum sempat Komputer menyelesaikan bicara, seorang polisi yang berada di samping Fang berbicara.

Polisi tersebut melindungi Fang dan Ochobot dengan salah satu tangannya. Tangan yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

BoBoiBoy Halilintar berusaha melihat polisi tersebut. Wajahnya ditutupi topi polisi dan sedikit menunduk.

"Berani-beraninya kau ..." Adu Du nyaris kehilangan kata-kata.

Kepala polisi itu terangkat secara sempurna. Topinya ia angkat ke atas agar semua orang bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Ayah?" ucap Fang nyaris teriak.

Ya, orang yang berseragam polisi yang berada di sampingnya itu adalah orangtua nya sendiri.

"Kau, Adu Du! Kau ditangkap karena jelas-jelas kau menetap di daerah Pulau Rintis dengan ilegal. Kau bukanlah warga yang terdaftar di kantor pusat Pulau Rintis. Itu berarti kau dianggap penyusup. Selain itu, kau selalu mengusik dan mengganggu para warga Pulau Rintis," jelas Ayah seraya memamerkan kertas dengan kop surat resmi Pulau Rintis ke arah Adu Du.

Adu Du hanya melongo melihat Ayah. Yaya hanya berpikir bagaimana cara mereka melenyapkan Adu Du tanpa membuat laporan sedetil itu.

Kenapa hal ini tidak terpikirkan oleh BoBoiBoy dan kawan-kawannya sejak dulu?

"Atas nama Pemerintah dan seluruh warga Pulau Rintis, kami yang bertugas sebagai polisi untuk melindungi dan mengamankan Pulau Rintis akan menangkap Adu Du beserta komplotannya," ucap seorang polisi yang berada di atas.

Adu Du hanya menggeram kesal. Wajah kotaknya memerah.

"Ya, tolong tempatkan mereka di tahanan yang berbeda. Jauhkan mereka dan jangan satukan mereka," ucap Ayah.

"Hoi, kau boleh menangkap kami tapi tidak dengan memisahkan kami semua!" protes Probe yang sudah berubah dari Mega Probe.

Mata Ayah menatap tajam ke arah Probe.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian menyakiti anak-anakku lagi!" Telunjuk Ayah mengarah ke Probe, "Kalian kuat sekali jika bersatu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kejadian ini terulang lagi."

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU MUAK! MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA DI SINI!"

Adu Du berteriak marah dan menekan tombol merah di _remote_. Mata Fang langsung melotot ke arah Adu Du. Seribu senapan sebentar lagi akan menuntahkan isinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

10 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 detik

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Adu Du memasang tampang heran. Ia kemudian melihat sekitar dan menekan tombol merah itu sekali lagi. Sampai emosi. Sampai jari jempolnya sakit. Sampai ...

"Sampai nenek gayung berubah menjadi suster keramas pun kau tak akan berhasil menekan tombol merah itu, Adu Du," ucap Gopal seraya _nyengir_ kuda.

Tawa cekikikan seketika pecah dari mulut Yaya dan Ying. Fang menghembuskan napas lega sekaligus ikutan nyengir.

Ternyata Gopal bertindak cepat.

Dinding telah berubah menjadi biskuit cokelat dan senapan-senapan berwarna itu menjadi pemen mengilap. Memang tidak ada yang menyadarinya karena kondisi Markas Kotak yang hanya disinari cahaya bulan di langit.

"TANGGA BAYANG!"

Fang membentuk formasi di tangannya dan tangga hitam segera muncul di bawah helikopter.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, polisi segera menggiring Adu Du ke helikopter. Begitu juga Probe dan Komputer yang digiring polisi ke helikopter yang satunya.

Seorang polisi muda dengan rambut hitam kemerahan datang menghampiri Ayah.

"Terima kasih atas laporan Anda. Masalah sudah kami tangani," ucap polisi tersebut seraya hormat kepada Ayah.

Ayah membalas hormat polisi tersebut.

"Sama-sama, terima kasih juga telah membantuku, Jeon Jungkook!" balas Ayah.

"Ah, ini memang sudah seharusnya. Saya senang membalas atas perbuatan baik Bapak waktu itu. Saya permisi dulu ya," ucap Jungkook seraya membungkuk.

"Seragam polisi ini nanti saya akan kembalikan ke Markas Polisi Pulau Rintis. Sering-seringlah mampir ke rumah," ucap Ayah seraya menepuk pundak Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum manis lalu ia segera menaiki tangga menuju helikopter.

Yaya dan Ying saling berpegangan tangan dan menjerit satu sama lain ketika melihat Polisi Jungkook. Mereka meleleh dengan senyuman polisi tersebut.

"Ying, jalannya gagah sekali. Duh manisnya kyaaa!" jerit Yaya heboh.

"Iya _lo._ Baru kali ini aku melihat polisi ganteng di Pulau Rintis!" jerit Ying tak kalah heboh.

Fang dan Gopal hanya bertatapan malas.

Dua helikopter sudah pergi dan menyisakan lima orang polisi di Markas Kotak.

"Yaya, Ying, Gopal, kalian akan diantarkan oleh polisi ini," ucap Ayah sembari menunjukkan dua orang polisi wanita dan satu orang polisi laki-laki.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal mengangguk.

"Kak Fang, kita pulang dulu ya. Salam untuk BoBoiBoy. Jaga diri Kak Fang baik-baik," ucap Gopal.

Fang hanya mengangguk. Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying beserta masing-masing polisi pendamping mereka meninggalkan Markas Kotak.

"Terima kasih, Gopal!" ucap BoBoiBoy Gempa tersenyum.

Dua polisi lain segera menyelesaikan urusan penyelidikan lebih lanjut.

"Nah, Fang, Ayo, kita pulang juga! Kasihan Ibu dan BoBoiBoy sudah menunggu di rumah sakit," ucap Ayah lalu merangkul pundak Fang.

Fang hanya merespon dengan diam karena ia sudah capek mengeluarkan tenaga untuk berbicara.

"BoBoiBoy sudah sadar?" tanya Ochobot yang berada dalam gendongan Fang dengan penuh harap.

Ayah hanya merespon dengan senyum tipis.

222

Fang meringis kesakitan begitu dr. Seok Jin mengoleskan alkohol pada lebam di dagunya.

"Beberapa lebam di tubuh sudah ku obati. Sekarang kau harus banyak istirahat, Fang," ucap dr. Seok Jin seraya melepaskan sarung tangan plastik.

Fang hanya tertunduk diam seraya memainkan jarinya. Baju kotornya kini sudah diganti dengan baju tidur pasien yang sama dengan adiknya. Berwarna hijau tosca dengan lima kancing di tengah baju yang tersusun secara vertikal. Kantung kecil dengan logo rumah sakit berada di bagian dada kanan.

"Baik. Terima kasih, dok!" ucap Ayah.

"Sama-sama."

Dokter Seok Jin keluar kamar rawat. Di saat yang bersamaan, Ibu memasuki kamar rawat dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh.

"Fang, bagaimana keadaanmu, nak? Aduh kenapa kau terluka gini sih? Kamu diapain sama Adu Du?" tanya Ibu bertubi-tubi seraya memegang wajah, pundak, dan lengan Fang secara bergantian.

Fang tetap tidak merespon Ibu. Kepalanya terus menduduk. Bibirnya enggan terbuka.

"Tenang, Bu. Adu Du sudah selesai. Ia tidak akan tampak lagi di depan kita semua," ujar Ayah.

"Tapi, Yah. Anak kita terluka. Bagaimana Ibu bisa tenang?!" balas Ibu sedikit emosi.

Mata Ibu mengarah ke Ochobot.

"Ah, Ochobot!"

Ibu segera menarik tangan Ochobot lalu memeluknya.

"Kamu juga, Ochobot! Jangan buat Ibu khawatir dong! Ibu ga suka!" protes Ibu seraya mengelus kepala besi robot kuning tersebut.

Ochobot tersentak mendengar pernyataan Ibu. Ia pikir satu-satunya yang dipikiran Ibu adalah Fang atau BoBoiBoy.

Karena Ochobot bukan siapa-siapa. Ia hanyalah robot yang dipungut dan ditolong oleh keluarga ini.

"Eh? Ibu khawatir juga sama saya?" tanya Ochobot.

"Awas saja ya kalau Ochobot melanggar perintah Ibu lagi."

"T-tapi ..."

"Sudah diam. Ibu tak mau lagi dengar alasan apapun."

Ibu melepakan pelukannya. Seandainya Ochobot memiliki mulut, mungkin sekarang ia sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih, Bu. Terima kasih, Yah. Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian," ucap Ochobot terharu.

Ayah dan Ibu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ochobot ingin ke kamar BoBoiBoy. Boleh kan?" ucap robot bundar itu dengan nada malu-malu.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang melarang," balas Ayah seraya menahan tawa melihat tingkah Ochobot.

Ochobot mengacungkan jempol besinya. Ia kemudian terbang keluar kamar dan menutup pintu.

Suasana di kamar serba putih itu mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan dari _Air Conditioner_ dan jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka 2 pagi. Suara jangkrik dari luar juga ikut menemani walaupun samar-samar.

Ibu duduk di sebelah Fang yang dari tadi bungkam. Tangan lembutnya itu mengusap pelan punggung Fang.

Perasaan tak karuan mulai muncul dari hati Fang begitu tangan orang yang ia sayangi mengusap punggungnya yang lebam.

"Fang, kok dari tadi diam aja?" tanya Ibu pelan.

 _Tidakkah Ibu mengerti bahwa Fang sedang kelelahan setelah bertarung?_

"Fang, jawab dong pertanyaan Ibu," balas Ayah sedikit tegas.

Fang menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa sakit.

"Fang? Ada apa?" tanya Ibu dengan sabar.

Fang mulai menarik senyum paksa di wajahnya. Mata di balik kacamata ungu itu terus setia menatap lantai putih di bawah kakinya.

"Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Fang mendengarkan pertanyaan itu dari mulut orang yang Fang sayangi," balas Fang sarkatik.

Ibu dan Ayah mengerutkan keningnya. Mereka saling lempar pandang.

"Apa maksudmu, Fang?" tanya Ayah penasaran.

Fang meremas tangannya untuk menahan perasaan yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Selama ini aku lah yang mengurus BoBoiBoy sendirian. Ia pergi ke sekolah, aku antar. Ia ingin makan, akulah yang kadang memasak. Ia sedang sakit, akulah yang memerhatikannya. Tapi, ternyata aku tidak sanggup mengurus itu semua sendirian," jelas Fang dengan suara serak.

Mata Fang mulai memanas. Napasnya mulai terasa sesak.

"Dari itu semua, akulah yang terbebani. Akulah yang merasa bersalah karena tidak mengurusi BoBoiBoy dengan becus. A-andai I-Ibu dan A-Ayah tahu ..." Fang mulai berbicara dengan tersendat-sendat.

Ibu dan Ayah menatap putra pertamanya itu dengan sabar sekaligus bingung.

"S-setiap h-hari ..." Fang meremas celana panjang yang serasi dengan bajunya itu, "... A-aku selalu mengeluh bahkan sebal dengan Ayah dan Ibu. M-maaf aku harus jujur ..." Mata dengan manik karamel itu mulai memanas, "T-tapi di sana ada BoBoiBoy yang selalu melarangku untuk mengeluh tentang sibuknya Ayah dan Ibu. Bo-Bo-BoBoiBoy ..."

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras. Berusaha menahan perasaan yang akan meledak ini. Ibu berhenti mengelus punggung Fang.

"S-selalu berpikir positif tentang Ayah dan Ibu. Adikku selalu ceria dan tidak pernah mengeluh tentang Ayah dan Ibu. T-tapi ... k-kenapa ..."

 _Tenang, Fang. Tenang._

"A-Ayah dan I-Ibu tidak pernah bertanya bagaimana perasaan kami yang sebenarnya. Ibu dan Ayah berdebat ... seakan-akan itu ... adalah masalah kecil seperti urusan bisnis yang kalian lakukan ..."

Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai tangan Fang yang memutih karena genggaman pada tangan yang begitu kuat.

"... Kalian seenaknya bertengkar dan berteriak di depanku. Huks ... Huks ... A-Aku s-sangat ... huks ... ketakutan. Ibu dan Ayah bahkan tidak melirikku di sana. Huks ..."

Napas Fang tersendat-sendat dan terputus-putus. Air mata terus membasahi pipinya.

"A-akulah orang yang selama ini berada di dekat BoBoiBoy. Tapi mengapa kalian ... justru seperti menyalahkan aku dan BoBoiBoy? Huks ..." Segukan demi segukan keluar dari mulut Fang.

Rasa khawatir mulai muncul dari hati Ibu. Fang mulai berbicara kacau karena memang ia sangat kelelahan. Lengan Ibu memeluk tubuh Fang.

"Sayang, kamu sudah sangat lelah. Lebih baik tidur yuk, sama Ibu," ujar Ibu dengan suara sedikit gemetar.

"TIDAK!"

Suara teriakan Fang menggema di kamar rawat itu. Fang dengan kasar melepas pelukan Ibu. Matanya yang sembab dengan bola mata yang memancarkan kesedihan juga kemarahan langsung menatap mata Ibu dan Ayah secara bergantian.

"AKU MEMANG SUDAH LELAH DARI DULU, IBU!" teriak Fang.

Ibu kaget mendapat respon dari Fang. Mata Ayah langsung melotot begitu Fang berteriak di depan Ibu.

"Fang, pelankan suaramu!" perintah Ayah.

Mata Fang menatap fokus ke wajah Ayah. Gigi putihnya ia rapatkan keras-keras dan menyebabkan rahangnya sedikit sakit.

"Ayah! Tolong ... hiks ..." Kedua telapak tangan yang ditutupi sarung tangan _fingerless_ ungu itu menempel rapat. Air mata dari mata seorang kuasa bayang itu tidak kunjung berhenti turun.

"Aku mohon ... hiks ... jangan mentang-mentang kami punya kekuatan super hero, kami sekuat yang Ayah dan Ibu bayangkan. Jangan kira aku dan BoBoiBoy dengan mudahnya mengiyakan permintaan Ochobot untuk memakai jam kuasa ini! Hah ... Hah ..." Fang mulai kehabisan napas. Air mata terus mengalir dan jantung Fang semakin berdebar dengan kencang.

"Hah ... Aku ... HUWEEEEEE ..."

Fang menangis dengan kencang layaknya anak kecil. Tapi, dia memanglah anak kecil. Fang belum sepenuhnya dewasa. Ia mudah rapuh dan sensitif seperti anak kecil lainnya.

Lengan Fang berusaha menghapus air matanya. Menggosok-gosok matanya yang terasa sangat sakit dengan punggung tangannya.

"HUAAA ... HUAAAA!"

Masih banyak hal yang ingin Fang katakan. Tapi kepalanya sudah sakit dan ia tidak mampu menahan beban dari dulu.

 _Akhirnya perasaan itu meledak._

Ibu ikut menangis dalam diam dan langsung mendekap hangat Fang. Tidak peduli jika anaknya yang dingin itu akan memberontak nantinya.

"A-AKU ... CUMA ... HIKS ... I-HIKS ... NGIN-HIKS ... BOBOIBOY ... S-SE-SEMBUH!"

Fang menangis seraya berteriak dalam dekapan Ibu. Ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk mendorong tubuh Ibu yang lebih berat darinya. Ia benar-benar tidak peduli dan sudah lelah.

"KAPAN BOBOIBOY SADAR, BU?! Hiks ... KAPAN?! HUEEEEEE!" Fang meraung-raung dalam tangisnya.

Air mata Fang turun dengan deras membasahi baju Ibu. Ibu sendiri hanya mengelus kepala Fang dan ikut menangis. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata.

Sedangkan Ayah mematung. Fang baru pertama kalinya menangis di depannya. Terakhir kali ia melihat Fang menangis ketika Fang masih di gendongannya. Ketika tubuhnya masih mungil dan hangat.

Wajah Ayah sudah memerah. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri untuk tidak ikut menangis. Kakinya berusaha menopang tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar.

Tangisan raung Fang terus memenuhi ruangan. Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka bertiga.

222

Sakit kepala memang sangat mengganggu. Hal menyebalkan itu terjadi pada BoBoiBoy yang sedang terduduk lemas di sofa kamar rawatnya.

"Aku sudah menjadi hantu tapi masih tetap sakit," ucapnya seraya _sweatdrop_.

Ada sesuatu aneh menghampirinya. Sesudah Halilintar, Taufan, dan Gempa bersatu menjadi BoBoiBoy normal, mendadak tubuh anak itu lemas.

"Apa mungkin aku kurang tidur?"

Kelopak mata BoBoiBoy hampir menutupi seluruh bola matanya. Angin malam itu berhembus lembut membelai kulit BoBoiBoy. Seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk tidur dalam damai.

Pintu masuk terbuka dan Ochobot masuk. Robot itu melayang ke arah ranjang BoBoiBoy.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy! Aku sudah kembali. Jadi kau tak perlu khawatir," ucap Ochobot ceria.

Mata BoBoiBoy kembali terjaga dan ia hendak berjalan menuju Ochobot. Namun, kakinya seakan-akan tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Kedua lututnya mencium lantai dan tangannya berpegangan pada sisi ranjang.

"Aduh!"

BoBoiBoy meringis kesakitan.

"Aku kenapa sih?" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Ku harap kau cepat sadar. Aku rindu sekali denganmu, BoBoiBoy," ucap Ochobot lesu seraya mengenggam tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Ochobot," balas BoBoiBoy walau ia tahu Ochobot tidak akan meresponnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku juga ingin sadar. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _Tapi, apa memang benar aku ingin sadar?_

 _Jika aku sadar, aku akan merasakan sakit lagi. Jika aku sadar, aku harus siap melihat masalah di dunia._

"Aku ingin sembuh," BoBoiBoy memeluk kedua lututnya.

 _Kalau aku memilih pergi, mungkin semuanya akan berakhir. Aku tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Ide bagus kan?_

BoBoiBoy berdebat sendiri dalam batinnya. Dua-dua nya memang enak, tetapi ada kerugiannya juga ia memilih dua-duanya.

"Aku ... harus ... sembuh ..." tekad BoBoiBoy kepada dirinya sendiri.

 _Tapi ..._

NIIIIIIIITTTTT!

Ochobot terlonjak kaget. Elektrokardiogram menunjukkan garis yang lurus, tidak seperti biasanya. Suara itu bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Ochobot.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ochobot segera menekan tombol pemanggil di atas ranjang BoBoiBoy. Ia segera melesat keluar dari kamar rawat untuk memanggil bantuan. Siapa pun itu.

NIIIIIITTTT!

Alat itu terus berbunyi. BoBoiBoy berdiri dan mendekat kepada tubuhnya yang terbaring kaku di ranjang.

"Ah, aku kenapa?! Aku kenapa?!" BoBoiBoy berbicara panik seraya memandang tubuhnya dan elektrokardiogram secara bergantian.

BoBoiBoy memerhatikan wajahnya yang pucat. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya sendiri.

"BoBoiBoy! Jangan begini! Aku tidak mau matiiiii!" jerit BoBoiBoy dramatis.

BRAK!

Dokter Tadashi beserta rekan-rekannya telah hadir dan siap untuk menangani BoBoiBoy.

222

Wajah Fang terulas manis. Ia begitu damai dan tenang. Kakinya menggantung di sisi kasur sedangkan tubuhnya berada di pelukan Ibu. Napas yang tadinya terburu-buru, kini berhembus tenang. Tubuh yang tadinya berontak, kini begitu tenang di dekat Ibu.

Mata Ibu berkali-kali berusaha untuk terjaga. Ia tidak mau ikut jatuh tidur agar putra pertamanya tidak terbangun. Air mata di pipinya belum sepenuhnya kering. Masih terlihat bekas air mata di wajah putih wanita karir tersebut. Tidak ada senyum yang menghiasi wajah itu. Keningnya sedikit berkerut seperti berpikir sesuatu.

Tangan kekar Ayah mengelus lembut kepala Fang. Hatinya terus merasa bersalah melihat wajah Fang saat ini. Mulutnya tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun, seakan-akan ada lem yang menghiasi langit-langit mulut dengan lidahnya.

"Aku rasa, tidak ada gunanya mengucapkan kata maaf kepada anak kita."

Suara Ibu memecahkan lamunan Ayah. Pria itu tersenyum setuju.

"Aku akan selalu menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Aku sangat sayang sekali kepada mereka. Mereka adalah harta yang tak bernilai untukku," ucap Ibu yang pandangannya tidak lepas dari wajah polos Fang.

Tangan Ayah meraih tangan Ibu dan menggenggamnya. Lagi-lagi Ayah hanya bisa senyum dan memandang mata Ibu.

TOK TOK TOK!

Pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Ms. Elsa dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Maaf lancang mengganggu kalian berdua. Bisakah saya berbicara di luar ruangan dengan Bapak?"

Ibu menganggukkan kepala. Matanya mengisyaratkan Ayah untuk mengikuti Ms. Elsa.

Mendadak perasaan tak enak menghampiri Ibu begitu Ayah menutup pintu kamar. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Ayah belum kunjung kembali ke dalam kamar.

'Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa lama sekali?' rutuk Ibu dalam hati.

Padahal Ibu bisa saja cuek dengan kepergian Ayah. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya cemas begitu Ayah pergi darinya hanya untuk sementara.

Pintu kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Ayah dengan wajah khawatir. Keningnya mengerut dan bola matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Apa yang terjadi, Yah?" tanya Ibu to the point seraya memegang tangan Ayah.

Mulut kaku itu terpaksa Ayah gerakan.

"Ms. Elsa memintaku untuk menandatangani kontrak perjanjian bahwa BoBoiBoy akan dioperasi."

Ibu seperti mendengar suara keras menghantam jantungnya. Tubuhnya menjadi menegang dan matanya melotot ke arah Ayah.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tunggu, Yah?! Cepat tanda tangani kontrak itu!" balas Ibu panik.

"Sudah aku tanda tangani, Bu."

Mereka tahu sesuatu hal yang gawat terjadi pada BoBoiBoy. Namun mau apa lagi. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bo-BoBoiBoy?"

Gumaman kecil itu terdengar dari mulut Fang. Tetapi matanya masih tertutup, menandakan Fang masih dalam keadaan tidur.

"Bo-BOBOIBOY!"

Fang berteriak dan matanya langsung terbuka. Napasnya begitu memburu dan keringat mengalir dari dahinya. Ia segera duduk tegak di samping Ibu.

"Ibu, BoBoiBoy mana? BOBOIBOY MANA?!" ucap Fang panik. Matanya melihat ke segala arah. Mencari keberadaan sang adik.

Fang memandang gelisah Ibu dan Ayah. Tidak ada jawaban yang muncul dari mulut Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka sendiri saja tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak mereka sendiri.

"T-tadi ... a-aku ... bermimpi ... buruk." Fang berbicara terbata-bata.

Fang seperti merasakan firasat yang buruk. Yang berkaitan dengan mimpi buruknya.

"A-aku harus pergi sekarang!"

Fang melompat dari kasur dan segera berlari keluar kamar.

"FANG! TUNGGU!" teriak Ayah seraya mengejar Fang.

Bunyi langkah kaki Fang memenuhi lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi pada jam 4 pagi itu. Tubuhnya menabrak siapa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang seiringan dengan jarak yang mulai mendekat.

 _Tolong hentikan permainan gila ini sekarang juga._

Lampu tanda operasi di atas pintu kamar VVIP itu menyala terang. Tubuh Fang menabrak pintu dan tangannya berusaha memutar kenop pintu. Tangannya yang lain menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Buka pintunya! Aku ingin masuk!" teriak Fang seraya mengintip di jendela kecil pintu.

Fang memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong pintu sekuat tenaga. Namun tidak berhasil. Pintu sudah dikunci terlebih dahulu.

Emosinya memuncak pada saat itu. Akhirnya ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Matanya menyorot fokus ke arah pintu. Ia melangkah mundur.

Pelan.

Pelan.

Dan mundur secara pelan.

Tangannya membentuk sebuah formasi. Bayangan hitam pekat mengelilingi tubuh Fang.

"TUSUKAN BA—"

GREP!

Tangan Ayah berhasil mengunci kedua pergelangan tangan Fang ke belakang.

"L-Lepaskan aku!" berontak Fang.

Ayah tetap tenang dan tidak berbicara.

"Ayah, lepaskan aku! Aku ingin melihat BoBoiBoy!"

"Dokter di dalam sana sedang mengoperasi BoBoiBoy. Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" ucap Ayah datar.

"Tidak, Yah. Aku harus me—"

"Bisa tidak sih, kau menuruti perkataan Ayah sekali ini aja?"

Fang berhenti memberontak.

"Ayah sudah menyerah untuk menanganimu dengan cara apapun, Fang. Tolong untuk kali ini biarkan BoBoiBoy ditangani oleh mereka. Apa susahnya duduk diam menunggu? Ayah tahu kau khawatir dan sayang kepadanya. Tapi jangan berlebihan juga seperti ini. Apa yang di katakan BoBoiBoy jika seandainya ia ada di sini?"

Hati Fang terasa tertusuk mendengar perkataan itu.

"BoBoiBoy tidak ada di sini," balas Fang dingin.

"Kalau begitu ..." Ayah mendorongnya tubuh Fang dengan sedikit kasar lalu melepaskan kedua tangan Fang.

Tubuh Fang maju satu langkah.

"Serang saja pintu itu. Lakukan apa yang kau mau," balas Ayah lebih dingin.

Fang mengerutkan keningnya. Apa benar Ayahnya memperbolehkannya menghancurkan pintu itu?

Secara tiba-tiba, entah ada angin apa, tubuh Fang berbalik menghadap Ayah. Mata dibalik kacamata itu menatap Ayah.

Nada bicara Ayah memang dingin. Tetapi ekspresi di wajahnya ...

Begitu menyedihkan.

Fang tahu, mata itu tengah menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran.

Fang memerhatikan garis wajah Ayah. Mata Ayah yang begitu sayu dan keningnya mengerut. Fang mengalihkan matanya ke rambut Ayah yang sudah mulai memutih di beberapa titik.

Ayahnya sudah bekerja begitu keras.

Ada sesuatu hal yang Fang sadari. Ayahnya lebih takut memikirkan kondisi BoBoiBoy daripada dirinya.

Mulai dari mengurusi biaya, membagi waktu dengan kerja, dan mengeluarkan tenaga yang lebih banyak ...

... untuk menenangkan dirinya dan Ibu.

Tapi, siapa yang menenangkan Ayah? Apakah ia menangis juga seperti Ibu atau melampiaskan kemarahannya di kantor seperti Fang yang bisa melampiaskan emosinya kapan saja?

Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti Fang.

"Ayah ..."

"..."

"... Maafkan, aku."

Fang sedikit berlari dan memeluk tubuh Ayahnya. Tidak ada yang memberi penjelasan satu sama lain karena ... mereka sudah saling mengerti.

222

BoBoiBoy hampir tidak percaya ketika dr. Tadashi mengumumkan bahwa operasi pengangkatan sebagian kanker itu selesai.

Seharusnya BoBoiBoy senang bahwa operasi sudah berjalan lancar. Namun entah mengapa, setelah operasi berjalan lancar, tiba-tiba elektrokardiogram menunjukkan garis lurus.

"Apa ... aku ... sudah ... mati?"

NIIIIIIITTTT!

Bunyi itu terus menggema di ruangan itu.

"Seok Jin, cepat ambilkan defibrilator **(22)**!" perintah dr. Tadashi.

Dokter Seok Jin segera mengambil alat yang disuruh. Suster Rini segera mengoleskan gel di bagian bawah _paddle sternum_ serta _paddle apex_ **(23)**. Dokter Tadashi lalu menggosok-gosokkan permukaan yang mempunyai muatan listrik itu.

Permukaan itu ditempelkan di bagian tertentu pada dada BoBoiBoy. Reaksi selanjutnya ialah tubuh BoBoiBoy terlonjak seketika.

"Ayo, BoBoiBoy! Kau pasti bisa melewati ini!" BoBoiBoy menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Garis gelombang masih lurus. Belum berubah," lapor dr. Seok Jin.

"Tetapi peredaran darah lancar, dok," lapor Suster Rini.

Sekali lagi dr. Tadashi menempelkan _paddle sternum_ dan _paddle apex_ di bagian jantung BoBoiBoy.

Tidak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan BoBoiBoy sama sekali. Tubuhnya tidak terlonjak seperti tadi. Tidak ada reaksi. Elektrokardiogram masih menunjukkan garis lurus dan menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu menakutkan bagi BoBoiBoy.

"TIDAK!" jerit BoBoiBoy _shock_.

Itu artinya ruhnya sudah benar-benar terpisah dari tubuhnya.

"Dokter, tolong aku. Aku tak mau sendirian!" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menarik-narik jas dr. Tadashi.

Dokter Tadashi beserta rekan-rekannya hanya menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Beritahu pihak keluarga dan panggil ke sini," ujar dr. Tadashi kepada Suster Rini.

"Baik, dok."

Suster Rini melepaskan maskernya dan keluar dari kamar rawat.

Pintu terbuka lalu Ayah dan Ibu langsung menghampiri Suster Rini.

Fang dan Ochobot melihat mereka saling berbicara. Suster Rini membisikkan sesuatu sampai Ibu menundukkan kepalanya begitu dalam.

Ochobot melihat gerakan mulut yang dilakukan Suster Rini. Wajah suster cantik itu begitu bersalah. Ochobot tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kawan karibnya itu. Robot itu hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

Fang segera memasuki kamar rawat dengan langkah terburu-buru. Salah satu rekan dr. Tadashi sedang menutupi tubuh BoBoiBoy dengan kain putih.

"JANGAN! HENTIKAN!"

Fang berteriak kencang sampai membuat semua orang yang di dalam ruangan itu terdiam menatap Fang.

Fang nyaris tidak percaya bahwa mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

"Kak Fang!" panggil BoBoiBoy.

Fang menyingkirkan kain putih itu dengan kasar. Dilihatnya wajah BoBoiBoy yang begitu pucat. Seketika kaki Fang menjadi lemas. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Tubuhnya menegang.

Elektrokardiogram masih menunjukkan garis lurus. Membuat Fang semakin panik.

"INI ... INI TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

Fang menjambak rambutnya sekeras mungkin. Berharap ia dapat terbangun dari tidurnya. Berharap ini hanya mimpi. Berharap ini tidak nyata.

Air mata itu kembali turun lagi. Lebih banyak dan lebih deras.

"Kak Fang, aku di sini. Jangan menangis!" BoBoiBoy panik melihat kakaknya yang begitu tersiksa. BoBoiBoy juga tidak menginginkan dirinya menghilang.

"HUWAAAAAA!"

Fang meraung-raung. Tangannya menarik-narik jas putih dr. Tadashi. Meminta penjelasan dengan paksa.

"Katakan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi! Dokter, BoBoiBoy belum mati! Ya kan? YA KAN?!" teriak Fang seraya menangis.

Dokter Tadashi hanya diam menanggapi Fang.

"DOKTER TADASHI! JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **22\. Defibrilator = stimulator detak jantung yang menggunakan listrik dengan tegangan tinggi untuk memulihkan korban serangan jantung [Wikipedia].**

 **23.** ** _paddle sternum_** **serta** ** _paddle apex_** **= bagian dari defibrilator. Seperti setrika kecil gitu. Ditempel di bagian atas dan bagian bawah jantung. Gue carinya di artikel bahasa inggris ._. . Jadi maaf ga bisa memberikan penjelasan yang lengkap. Cari aja coba di google gambar ^^.**

 **A/N: Holaaaa! Ada yang masih tunggu ff ini? Ada? Syukurlaaaah. Makasih banget yaa udah sabar nunggu. Saya balas review kalian.**

 **a. Regina Ramadhani: Yadong. Belum segreget mad dog tapinya. Aamiin ya Allah. Terima kasih sudah review ^^.**

 **b. Guest: This is the chapter. Thanks for review ^^.**

 **c. Sheva: Hehehehe. Makasih yaa! Aamiin ya Allah. Ga lupa doongggg ^^. Semangat juga untuk Sheva! Makasih reviewnya xD.**

 **d. Yrahma: Hehehe. Aamiin yaa Allah. Makasih udah tunggu dan review xD.**

 **e. Edogawa Boboiboy: Hehehe. Aamiin yaa Allah. Ga kpopers banget. Aku Cuma suka Kdrama nya aja. Itupun juga kalau ada soundtracknya suka dah. Aduuuhhh sampai mirip gitu wwkwkwk. KENAL BANGET! IYADOOONG EDHO ZELL YOUTUBER FAVORIT SAYAAAAA XD. Makasih yaa udah review hehehe. XOXO.**

 **f. Alcander Christian Dinara: Heeee. Perasaan kamu ga review sebelumnya xD. Maaf yaa udah buat nunggu hehehe. Enjoy this chapter ^^.**

 **g. karuna is bloody-chan and karirou is bloody's-chan: Waaaaa. Lama yaa emang hehehehe. Aamiin yaa Allah. Makasih reviewnya xD.**

 **h. lovely: Fang dan Ochobot baik-baik kaaaan x)? Wkwkwk kasian BoBoiBoy Cuma dianggep arwah. Hehehe. Makasih udah menghayati ff ini ^^. Aamiin yaa Allah. Makasih, vely! Waalaikumsalam :).**

 **i. AGATHA234: Makasih udah review ^^! Semangat juga yaaa!**

 **j. Guest/Mingtae Ackerman: Ini dia kelanjutannya^^. Waaa makasih yaaaaa :").**

 **k. amelia: Kapan yaaaaa? Hehehe. Makasih ya dek^^. Aamiin yaa Allah.**

 **l. milenia: Sudaaah ^^.**

 **m. mabolusi: Olla! Waaa makasih yaa :"). Hehehe. Makasih udah sempetin review!**

 **By the way, siap-siap yaa sebentar lagi ff Do I Remember You tamat! Terima kasih banget sudah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membaca ff ini. Saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Maaf banget yaa saya sibuk sama aktivitas kampus hahaha.**

 **Mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan yaaa^^.**

 **Hey, silent readers, review kali!**

 **#yakaligakuy**

 **#yakaligareview**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : Baca dulu bentar. Maaf banget baru bisa update sekarang. Bulan Mei-Juni ialah bulan padat bagi saya untuk menjalankan kepanitian acara penting di kampus. Sekarang kepanitiaan itu berakhir kemarin Jumat dan saya langsung update DIRY? sekarang juga. Maafkan daku huhuhu :").**

 **Okay, happy reading ^^!**

222

Matahari mulai menunjukkan sinarnya. Langit gelap malam kini berganti menjadi langit cerah pagi. Orang-orang menyambut pagi hari dengan segar dan semangat.

Tapi tidak untuk orang-orang di Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis, khususnya di dalam ruang kamar VVIP.

NIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!

Bunyi elektrokardiogram masih berbunyi. Dokter Tadashi dan rekan-rekannya masih mematung di tempat. Pemuda yang bersurai raven itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena tangisannya yang begitu menyakitkan. Fang tidak henti-hentinya berbicara sendiri dan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi semata. Ayah dan Ibu hanya menatap pasrah anak mereka berdua. Ochobot tidak mungkin berbicara apa-apa. Karena robot itu merasa ia mempunyai banyak salah.

"Kak, maafkan aku." BoBoiBoy mendekat ke arah kakaknya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Punggung Fang terasa kosong. Padahal adiknya berada disitu. Memeluknya hangat dan sebagai tanda rindu yang sangat mendalam.

Apa mungkin ini adalah pelukan terakhir BoBoiBoy?

Apa mungkin ia harus pergi?

Dokter Seok Jin hendak melepaskan infus yang menancap di punggung tangan BoBoiBoy dan selang oksigen yang berada di mulut serta hidung sang pasien. Namun Fang terlebih dahulu mengamuk dan menatap dr. Seok Jin dengan pandangan mematikan.

"HENTIKAN! JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUH ADIKKU! JANGAN ADA YANG BERANI MELEPASKAN PERALATAN ITU!" teriakan Fang membuat jantung orang-orang seketika berhenti.

Dokter Seok Jin segera menjauh dari tubuh BoBoiBoy yang terbaring kaku.

"Hiks ... Hiks ..." Fang masih sesegukan seraya memegang tubuh adiknya.

Begitu kaku. Begitu dingin.

Otak Fang benar-benar percaya bahwa BoBoiBoy memang sudah _meninggalkannya_. Tetapi hati Fang berkata lain. Hatinya masih yakin bahwa BoBoiBoy masih ada. Masih hidup.

Air mata itu tidak henti-hentinya turun. Fang lalu memeluk tubuh kaku adiknya.

"BoBoiBoy, tolonglah bangun. Jangan begini. Bangunlah! Ayooooo," ucap Fang dengan suara tercekat.

Mau bagaimanapun, peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Kode etik tetaplah kode etik. Seorang Dokter harus tegas dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Dokter Tadashi segera mendekati BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

Matanya memandang lurus ke arah BoBoiBoy. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali.

"Waktu kematian pasien adalah—"

"JANGAN! TIDAK, DOK! HUWAAAA!"

Tangis pecah Fang kembali memenuhi ruangan itu. Tangannya yang ditutupi sarung tangan _fingerless_ ungu mengguncang-guncangkan lengan dr. Tadashi.

"Tolong tangani adikku, Dok! Kau adalah dokternya! Aku mempercayaimu, dok! Kau adalah dokter dan kau bisa menyembuhkan pasien!" jerit Fang dengan paksa.

Sikap Fang semakin menyebalkan. Seandainya ia bukan dokter, ia akan menjadi petugas keamanan dan akan menarik paksa Fang untuk menjauh dari kamar.

Tapi, pikiran itu segera ditepis jauh-jauh. Karena Dokter Tadashi pernah mengalami hal yang serupa dengan Fang.

"Kak, sudah cukup. Hentikan." BoBoiBoy meratapi kakaknya dan berbicara dengan nada cukup tinggi.

Walau bagaimana pun, BoBoiBoy tidak akan pernah di respon oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

Mata Fang melirik ke arah Ochobot yang sedari tadi bisu, seperti robot dalam mode _silent_. Kakinya yang rapuh melangkah mendekati Ochobot.

"Ochobot, aku minta kau hidupkan BoBoiBoy kembali!" ucap Fang dengan tegas.

Ochobot menatap Fang dengan pandangan yang cukup kaget. Robot itu tak mungkin melakukan hal ekstrim semacam itu.

"A-aku ... tak bisa, Fang. Itu bukan—"

"Aku tak peduli," potong Fang, "Cepat lakukan! Ini perintah!"

"Sudah cukup, Fang! Hentikan!" ucap Ayah.

Hati Ibu menjadi khawatir melihat Fang. Ayah menganggap Fang sudah kelewat batas.

"Kau adalah robot canggih, Ochobot! Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya!" ucap Fang dingin. Ia tidak memerdulikan perkataan Ayahnya.

Tangan Ayah hendak melayang memukul wajah Fang. Sekedar untuk menyadarkannya. Tetapi tangan itu berhasil dicegah oleh BoBoiBoy. Tangan hantu BoBoiBoy bisa menahan tangan Ayah.

"Ayah, ku mohon. Jangan lakukan itu!" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menatap Ayah.

Suara BoBoiBoy memang tidak bisa di dengar oleh Ayah. Tapi entah mengapa, suara itu sampai ke hati Ayah. Perlahan tangan Ayah turun dan tidak berkutik.

Ayah harus menjaga sikapnya di depan anak-anaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Fang! Aku adalah robot sfera kuasa, bukan robot penghidup manusia! Aku tidak mau melanggar peraturan!" ucap Ochobot tegas.

"T-tapi—" Fang hendak mengelak.

"Ini semua sudah diatur, Fang. Aku tidak bisa mengatur takdir seseorang." Ochobot memotong pengelakan Fang.

Ucapan Ochobot membuat Fang sadar. Ia sadar itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan. Ia menjadi menyesal dengan semua perkataannya.

"M-maaf," lirih Fang.

Fang menengokkan kepalanya ke arah BoBoiBoy. Ia kemudian berjalan perlahan mendekat ranjang adiknya.

Tangan Fang memeluk tubuh kaku BoBoiBoy. Kepalanya ia letakkan di dada BoBoiBoy.

Air mata Fang turun dengan deras. Sudah jelas tidak ada suara detak jantung di dalam dada adiknya. Mungkin Fang harus berusaha menerima semuanya.

"Hiks ... hiks ... maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang sesegukan.

BoBoiBoy berjalan mendekati ranjang lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang berbaring di ranjang itu dari sisi yang berlawanan. Tangannya mengenggam tangan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah memafkan Kak Fang," balas BoBoiBoy tersenyum.

"Aku ... hiks ... hanya ingin ... kau hidup. Aku menyesal te ... lah hiks ... hiks ... bertengkar denganmu. Aku memang ... kakak yang tidak berguna. Aku ... hiks ... a-aku ..."

Dada Fang terus sesak. Matanya semakin panas. Napasnya terputus-putus seiringan dengan isakannya.

"To-tolonglah. Aku janji aku akan menjadi kakak yang lebih baik untukmu. Aku janji, BoBoiBoy. Kumohon, kembalilah! Aku ... merindukanmu. Hiks ... hiks ... Aku menyayangimu."

"Aku juga ingin kembali, Kak. Aku rindu Kak Fang juga. Hiks ... aku ... juga ... sayang ... sama ... Kak Fang ... hiks ... hiks." Tanpa sadar, BoBoiBoy ikut menangis.

Saking sayang dan rindu yang menghampiri mereka, kedua kakak beradik itu menangis bersamaan. Merasakan perasaan yang sangat menyiksa. Mereka sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sayup-sayup BoBoiBoy mendengar suara aneh.

 _"_ _Hai, Fang! Lihat ini adikmu! Lihat betapa menggemaskannya ia. Ya kan? Ya kan?"_

Suara itu ...

 _"_ _Biasa saja."_

Suara Ibu dan Fang. Ya, BoBoiBoy ingat itu.

 _"_ _Wah, ia sama gantengnya dengan Ayah! Hahahaha."_

Suara Ayah.

 _"_ _Siapa namanya, Bu?"_

Suara Fang.

 _"_ _Nah, panggil dia BoBoiBoy."_

Momen itu ...

"Aaarrrghhh!" BoBoiBoy meremas kuat rambutnya untuk menahan sakit yang menghampiri kepalanya.

Momen ketika BoBoiBoy datang ke dunia. Ketika mata mungilnya melihat besarnya dunia.

 _"_ _Kau kenapa sih? Sok berani banget melawan Adu Du?!"_

 _"_ _Aku ingin menyelamatkan tetangga kita tadi!"_

 _"_ _Iya! Tetangga selamat! Kalau kamu ga selamat gimana?!"_

 _"_ _Aku selamat! Buktinya aku masih berdiri di depan Fang kan?!"_

Perdebatan sewaktu BoBoiBoy dan Fang mendapat jam kuasa untuk pertama kalinya.

Tubuh BoBoiBoy ambruk. Kejadian-kejadian itu terus berputar bak film di dalam otaknya.

 _"_ _Kau ga usah sok-sokan mengeluarkan naga bayang untuk melawan Ejo Jo, Fang! Lihat akibatnya! Kau menjadi lemah!"_

 _"_ _Hhh ... hhh ... yang penting kau tidak apa-apa."_

 _"_ _Tapi tubuhmu menjadi lemas begini!"_

 _"_ _H-hah ... diamlah!"_

Sewaktu Ejo Jo datang ke bumi dan menyerang BoBoiBoy beserta tim _superhero_ -nya.

NGIIIIINGGGG!

Suara berdenging menghampiri telinga BoBoiBoy.

 _"_ _Hah? Capek? ... Lebih capek mana dengan aku yang ke Stadion Kuala Lumpur menggunakan_ hooverboard _kemudian berlari sepanjang jalan masuk stadion?!"_

 _"_ _Apa maksudmu?!"_

 _"_ _Lupakan saja. Orang macam kau tidak paham perasaan orang yang barusan kehilangan impiannya."_

Oksigen di sekitar BoBoiBoy semakin menipis. Paru-parunya serasa dibakar. BoBoiBoy sulit bernapas. Ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh sesuatu.

Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Tolong. Kembali. Kumohon."

222

NIT NIT NIT!

Suara elektrokardiogram kembali normal. Gelombang detak jantung terpampang di layar dan berjalan dengan baik. Dokter Seok Jin membulatkan matanya melihat elektrokardiogram.

"Tadashi! Elektrokardiogramnya berjalan!" heboh dr. Seok Jin.

DEG DEG! DEG DEG!

Suara detak jantung menghampiri telinga Fang. Fang membuka matanya lebar lalu memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Sekali guncangan kecil terasa di tubuh BoBoiBoy. Bocah itu membuka matanya dengan spontan. Bola matanya bergerak kesana-kemari untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Fang menegakkan tubuhnya dan nyaris tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat. Adiknya membuka matanya di depannya. Bahagia, senang, _shock_ , terharu ... semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"BoBoiBoy?" panggil Fang di depan wajah BoBoiBoy.

Dokter Tadashi segera memeriksa BoBoiBoy dengan stetoskopnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya dr. Tadashi kepada BoBoiBoy.

Dokter Seok Jin segera melepas masker oksigen dengan perlahan.

Mulut BoBoiBoy terasa kaku untuk digerakkan. Kerongkongannya sudah kering. Namun ia memaksa untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bo ..."

Dokter Tadashi menunggu kelanjutan suara BoBoiBoy.

"Hhh ... hhh ... Boi ..."

BoBoiBoy berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"BoBoiBoy," balas BoBoiBoy akhirnya dengan nada lirih.

"Oke, BoBoiBoy. Keadaanmu sedikit stabil. Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ataupun berbicara," ucap dr. Tadashi.

Ayah dan Ibu segera menghampiri BoBoiBoy. Begitupun Ochobot. Mereka hampir meneteskan air mata bahagia.

"Sayang? Kau sudah sadar?" ucap Ibu seraya mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy dengan lembut.

"Ibu! Ayah! Ochobot!" panggil BoBoiBoy lemah dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Sa-sayang? Apa ini benar kamu? Oh, Ibu rindu denganmu." Ibu menangkup wajah BoBoiBoy dengan kedua tangannya.

"BoBoiBoy juga rindu dengan Ibu."

Air mata bahagia itu tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ibu menangis bahagia seraya memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"Hiks ... hiks ... syukurlah."

Ibu melepas pelukannya, membiarkan giliran Ayah untuk berbicara kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Ayah lega kau baik-baik saja." Ayah menepuk-nepuk pundak BoBoiBoy.

"Terima kasih, Yah!" balas BoBoiBoy lalu nyengir kuda.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Ochobot memanggil BoBoiBoy dengan heboh lalu memeluknya. BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Ochobot.

"HUHUHHUHU! BOBOIBOY! AKU RINDU SANGAT DENGAN KAU!"

BoBoiBoy membalas pelukan Ochobot.

"Hehehe, aku juga sama, Ochobot. Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apakah Adu Du menganggumu?" tanya BoBoiBoy seraya mengelus kepala besi Ochobot.

"Tak lah. Kau tak perlu khawatir pasal Adu Du tu," balas Ochobot.

Ochobot melepas pelukannya.

Fang tersenyum manis melihat adiknya.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengejekku setelah ini. Tapi aku lega sekali kau sudah sadar, BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Fang.

"Hehehe, terima kasih. Tapi, maaf siapa namamu?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan polos.

Senyum Fang perlahan pudar mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Jangan bercanda, BoBoiBoy! Kau ingin mengerjaiku ya?" tebak Fang.

Namun, tidak ada raut wajah yang menunjukkan tanda bahwa BoBoiBoy sedang bercanda.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ibu, Ayah, siapa dia?" pandangan BoBoiBoy beralih ke arah Ayah dan Ibu.

Ayah dan Ibu sama-sama terkejut dengan perlakuan BoBoiBoy. Masa sih BoBoiBoy tidak mengenal Fang?

"I-itu kakakkmu, BoBoiBoy," balas Ibu dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

BoBoiBoy kembali memandang Fang dengan bingung.

"Kakak? Benarkah?"

Perkataan itu sukses membuat hati Fang tertusuk walaupun memang terdengar sangat polos.

"Aku kakakmu. Masa sih kau tidak mengingatku? Jangan bercanda, BoBoiBoy! Kau selalu memanggilku 'Kak Fang' ," desak Fang frustasi.

BoBoiBoy mengubah posisi berbaring menjadi duduk tegak dengan punggung yang disandarkan pada bantal.

" **Apakah aku mengingatmu?** " ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menatap Fang dengan pandangan berusaha mengingat.

Fang membuang muka. Ekspresi kesal dan kecewa menghampirinya.

Jelas-jelas memori BoBoiBoy sedang bermasalah.

Tapi, jika memang memorinya bermasalah, mengapa ia ingat Ayah, Ibu, dan Ochobot?

Ibu menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, berusaha menahan sesegukan dan isakan tangis. Adegan di depannya sangat menyedihkan di matanya.

Suster Rini, dr. Seok Jin, dan dr. Tadashi sedang diskusi seraya berkutat dengan kertas laporan yang ditempel di papan jalan yang dipegang oleh Suster Rini.

"Aku akan memberitahu hasil laporannya. Keadaan BoBoiBoy saat ini—"

Tangan Fang teracung sebagai kode untuk menghentikan perkataan dr. Tadashi.

"Tidak perlu, dok. Saya tidak mau dengar."

Setelah nada dingin itu terucap, Fang segera keluar dari kamar rawat dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

222

Udara pagi ini cukup sejuk. Kantin Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis belum terlalu ramai. Setiap meja bundar beserta empat kursi yang mengelilinginya tertata rapi di ruangan itu. Keramik pastel mengilap dan begitu bersih.

Fang berada di meja yang dekat dengan jendela. Matanya melihat pemandangan Pulau Rintis serta awan yang begitu indah di pagi hari. Jalan raya masih sepi dan hanya satu atau dua kendaraan yang lewat. Semangkuk bubur ayam panas dan air putih tertata elegan dan manis dengan garpu, sendok, tisu, dan sedotan putih yang berjejeran. Aroma khas bubur ayam panas mengepul dan menerpa hidung Fang.

"Maaf, donat lobak merahnya sedang dibuat. Nanti kami antarkan," ucap seorang pelayan seraya mendata sesuatu di kertas pesanan Fang.

Fang hanya bergumam kasar. Matanya tidak lepas dari pemandangan luar jendela rumah sakit. Pelayan sedikit membungkukan badan lalu pergi untuk mengurusi pesanan Fang.

Fang mendengus sebal karena makanan kesukaannya tidak ada di mejanya. Ia sudah terlalu capek menunggu. Hanya donat lobak merah yang bisa menenangkan suasana buruk yang dialami Fang saat ini.

Biasanya orang-orang sedih dan putus asa akan pergi ke taman dan menyendiri. Tetapi kali ini Fang lebih memilih ke kantin karena memang ia sangat lapar semenjak kemarin. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau ditemukan dengan mudah oleh Ochobot, Ayah, atau Ibu.

Fang menatap buburnya lalu mengambil sendok. Ia tidak mood untuk makan berlama-lama, makanya ia memilih bubur karena tidak membutuhkan kunyahan lama.

Matanya menatap lurus ke arah bubur ayam seraya ia memakan buburnya.

 _"_ _Haaaah? Bubur? Aku bukan anak bayi, Kak Faaaangg~" rengek BoBoiBoy._

 _"_ _Diamlah. Mana obatmu?"_

Tiba-tiba Fang mengenang sesuatu.

 _"_ _Nih, makan!" ujar Fang menyodorkan sepiring bubur kepada BoBoiBoy._

 _"_ _Tidak mau ah, itu buat Kak Fang saja,"_

Mulut Fang tidak tahan untuk tidak senyum. Ia begitu terhibur melihat wajah BoBoiBoy pada waktu itu.

Tapi ... tidak akan ada lagi rengekan 'Kak Fang' dari BoBoiBoy kepadanya.

Tangan Fang menggenggam sendok begitu kuat lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi tabrakan antara alumunium dan kaca. Punggunggnya ia senderkan di kursi dengan gerakan cepat.

Fang begitu sakit hati kepada BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy sudah melupakan Fang begitu saja. Tapi, mengapa ia mengingat yang lain? Mengapa cuma dirinya? Apa ia akan ingat kepada tiga atau empat kuasanya? Apa mungkin ia lupa kegunaan jam kuasa?

"Fang?"

Fang tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menengok Ibu yang sudah duduk di hadapannya.

Fang sudah tidak berminat berbicara kepada siapapun. Ia sudah lelah. Lelah berbicara, berteriak, menangis, marah, dan apapun itu. Fang melanjutkan makan bubur ayam yang sempat tertunda.

"Sayang, kau masih marah dengan kejadian tadi?" Ibu mencoba mengajak Fang berbicara.

Fang tidak menjawab Ibu. Ia terus fokus untuk menghabiskan buburnya daripada sekedar kontak mata dengan sang Ibunda.

Ibu menghela napas panjang. Ibu memang sudah lelah, tapi senyum di wajahnya tidak akan lepas.

"Fang sayang, tidak apa-apa jika kamu ingin marah. Ibu dan Ayah tidak menyalahkanmu. Tapi, bolehkah Ibu mengatakan sesuatu?"

Fang memutar bola matanya.

'Tidak, Bu. Jangan menasihatiku!' gerutu Fang dalam batinnya.

"Kamu boleh marah pada sisi BoBoiBoy yang mengalami masalah memori. Tapi, BoBoiBoy sudah sadar dari komanya. Apakah kamu marah akan hal itu?"

Fang langsung menghentikan aktivitas memakan buburnya. Pandangannya beku ketika kalimat itu muncul dari mulut Ibu.

"Ibu tanya sekali lagi. Apa Fang marah karena BoBoiBoy sudah sadar dari koma?" tanya Ibu dengan nada lembut.

Fang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia memang sangat marah kepada adiknya. Ia sudah lelah menunggu, menuntut, berantem dengan Adu Du, dan bahkan sempat menyalahkan dirinya walau sebentar. Namun, ketika keinginannya terpenuhi, mengapa ia sangat marah?

Ia ingin BoBoiBoy sadar. Ia ingin BoBoiBoy sembuh.

Tapi pada saat semua keinginannya terkabul, mengapa ia justru sangat marah?

Ibu mengenggam tangan Fang dan mengelusnya pelan. Anaknya itu masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Ibu. Ibu tahu Fang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, oke? Saran Ibu, Fang harus tenang dan memikirkan semua itu dengan matang. Kalau memang BoBoiBoy lupa dengan Fang, Fang bisa memulai semua dari awal," ucap Ibu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

'Memulai dari awal? Segampang itukah Ibu bilang?' Fang marah dalam batinnya sendiri.

"Ibu tahu ini sangat menyiksa Fang. Setidaknya coba dulu, sayang. Ibu, Ayah, dan Ochobot akan membantumu." Ibu menggenggam tangan Fang dengan lembut.

Ya. Setidaknya Fang harus berusaha dulu. Itu satu-satunya jalan untuk masalah saat ini.

"Ikatan batin antara kedua anak Ibu sangat kuat. Mereka tidak akan melupakan satu sama lain. BoBoiBoy sangat sayang kepada kakakknya. Fang sangat sayang kepada adiknya."

Fang tersentak.

 _Ikatan batin ..._

Ibu melepas genggamannya.

"Baiklah. Hanya itu saja yang ingin Ibu katakan. Ohya satu lagi, dr. Tadashi menunggu Fang di ruangannya. Lebih baik Fang temui dr. Tadashi. Ya, sayang?"

Fang tetap terdiam. Ibu menganggap Fang sudah mengerti akan ucapannya.

"Ibu ke kamar BoBoiBoy dulu ya. Ibu bagi satu donat lobak merahmu."

Perkataan 'donat lobak merah' sukses membuat bola mata Fang melihat ke arah Ibu.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa tiga donat pesanannya—minus satu karena diambil Ibu—sudah ada di meja.

Ibu sudah berjalan menjauhi Fang. Di tangannya ada sebuah donat kesukaan Fang dari dulu.

"Dasar Ibu," gumam Fang lalu tersenyum.

Fang segera menghabiskan bubur ayamnya. Ia tahu hal apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan setelah ini.

222

"Aku harus mengatasi ini semua. Bagaimanapun juga, ini semua tanggung jawabku."

"Tapi Tadashi! Izinkan aku membantumu. Aku juga ikut bertindak dalam operasi itu."

"Tidak, Seok Jin. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai ketua dalam tim."

Dokter Seok Jin menghela napas.

"Kau baru saja mendapat pujian dari Kepala Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis melalui telepon. Lalu apa lagi sih yang harus diurus? Semua udah selesai kan?" dr. Seok Jin menggerutu kesal.

"Semua memang sudah selesai. Aku memang dapat respon yang bagus dari pihak rumah sakit. Tapi ... belum tentu aku mendapat respon yang bagus juga dari pihak keluarga." Nada bicara dr. Tadashi agak pasrah.

"Ayah dan Ibu BoBoiBoy berterima kasih kepadamu barusan. Apalagi?!"

KRIEEEK.

Pintu ruangan dr. Tadashi terbuka lebar. Fang dengan wajah tenang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kedua dokter itu hanya bengong memandang Fang. Mereka sedikit kaku terhadap Fang. Mengingat hal _tadi_ yang belum lama terjadi.

"Hai, Fang!" sapa dr. Seok Jin dilanjuti dengan cengirannya, "Begini saja, dr. Tadashi tidak mempunyai ma—"

"Dokter Kim Seok Jin! Tinggalkan ruanganku sekarang!" perintah dr. Tadashi dengan tegas.

Ucapan dr. Seok Jin terpotong. Ia lalu menatap dr. Tadashi dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu-menyuruhku-keluar seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Tangan dr. Tadashi terulur ke arah pintu. Menyuruh dr. Seok Jin segera keluar.

Dokter Seok Jin akhirnya berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar. Sebelumnya, ia sempat melempar wajah 'bodo amat' kepada dr. Tadashi.

Ruangan langsung sunyi senyap begitu dr. Seok Jin keluar. Hanya terdengar suara hembusan dari _Air Conditioner_ yang serasa mencekam bagi dr. Tadashi.

Jantung dr. Tadashi sedikit berdegup. Ia takut jika Fang masih emosi lalu menyerangnya dengan kuasanya.

Namun semua _negative thinking_ itu lenyap begitu dr. Tadashi langsung membungkuk 90 derajat di depan Fang.

"Maaf."

Kata itu terdengar dari mulut sang dokter. Fang sedikit terkejut melihat dr. Tadashi.

"Maaf. Maafkan saya, Fang. Saya benar-benar gagal menangani BoBoiBoy," ucap dr. Tadashi penuh sesal sambil terus membungkuk.

Fang memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Kedua tangan Fang terulur dan menuntun dr. Tadashi agar tubuhnya tegak kembali.

"Dok, sudahlah. Ini semua bukan salah dokter," ucap Fang datar.

Dokter Tadashi menatap Fang penasaran.

"Seharusnya aku berterima kasih kepada dokter. Dokter dengan sukarela merawat BoBoiBoy," jelas Fang.

Dokter Tadashi tersenyum tulus, "sama-sama."

"Mungkin perlahan, aku akan mencoba mengatasi semua masalah ini." Nada bicara Fang menjadi murung.

"Fang, duduklah. Ada sesuatu yang ingin dokter katakan." Dokter Tadashi menunjukkan bangku di sebelahnya.

Fang duduk, diikuti dr. Tadashi yang duduk di bangku sebelah.

"Begini, aku menganggap BoBoiBoy hanya mengalami kematian sementara tadi. Alzheimer di tubuhnya belum juga hilang. Memori penghubung di otaknya ada masalah."

Fang menatap dr. Tadashi lalu mengangguk kecil.

"Ia memang mengingat orangtuamu dan Ochobot saja. Itu karena ... BoBoiBoy tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka."

Fang mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa maksud perkataan dokter?" Fang jelas-jelas tidak menerima kalimat terakhir perkataan dr. Tadashi.

"Eehhm ... begini. Setiap otak bagai tempat penyimpan kenangan. Banyak kejadian-kejadian yang dialami oleh BoBoiBoy dengan orang-orang terdekatnya. Tetapi mungkin kejadian itu tidak terlalu dikenang oleh BoBoiBoy. Jadi, ketika ia pulih dari koma, ia mengingat kejadian itu dengan mudah dan tidak sulit," jelas dr. Tadashi.

"Aku semakin tidak paham dengan penjelasanmu, dok," balas Fang.

Dokter Tadashi menggerakkan bola matanya ke segala arah. Berusaha menemukan kalimat yang pas.

"Saya sedikit bertanya informasi tentang Fang kepada Ayah dan Ibu tadi. Jadi, maaf kalau saya sedikit ingin tahu sesuatu yang kau anggap privasi. Apa benar kau dan BoBoiBoy begitu dekat? Dari dulu?" tanya dr. Tadashi.

Fang menghela napasnya.

"Iya, aku memang dekat dengan BoBoiBoy."

"Belakangan ini sebelum alzheimer itu muncul, kau ditinggal Ayah dan Ibu ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan. Itu berarti di rumah hanya ada kau, BoBoiBoy, dan Ochobot, kan?"

Fang mengangguk.

"Kau dan BoBoiBoy pasti semakin dekat. Ketika saya dan BoBoiBoy pertama kali bertemu, saya tahu BoBoiBoy begitu sayang kepadamu. Setiap hari kalian pergi ke sekolah bersama, makan bersama, bercanda bersama, melawan Adu Du bersama, dan lainnya. Itu lah memori dan kenangan yang begitu berharga di otak BoBoiBoy."

Fang membelalakkan matanya. Ia perlahan semakin tahu maksud penjelasan dr. Tadashi.

"Kau dan BoBoiBoy pernah bertengkar ya? Kalau boleh tahu, apa inti permasalahannya?"

Perasaan ragu sempat menghampiri Fang. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan sesuatu yang menjadi privasi baginya. Apalagi itu adalah suatu masalah besar baginya dan BoBoiBoy.

Fang menarik napas begitu dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sudah mengenal dr. Tadashi cukup lama. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika dr. Tadashi tahu.

"Ya. Aku bertengkar parah dengannya. Waktu itu ada pertandingan yang begitu penting bagi BoBoiBoy. Aku sempat melarangnya pergi walaupun Ayah dan Ibu mengizinkannya. Aku mendapat telepon dari _Coach_ Namjoon bahwa jadwal pertandingan dimajukan. Aku tidak memberitahu hal itu kepada BoBoiBoy. Dan ... dokter pasti tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya," ujar Fang dengan wajah murungnya.

Dokter Tadashi mengangguk mengerti.

"Ya. Mungkin itu adalah memori paling kuat bagi BoBoiBoy. Satu pertanyaan lagi, apa yang terakhir kali kau lakukan dengan BoBoiBoy sebelum ia jatuh pingsan kemudian koma?" dr. Tadashi menatap serius wajah Fang.

"Aku bertengkar lagi dengannya."

"Kejadian itu melekat di ingatannya. BoBoiBoy begitu tertekan dan mungkin _shock_ juga. Pada akhirnya, semua memori itu pecah dan dengan mudahnya ia tidak mengingatmu, Fang."

Jantung Fang seakan berhenti berdetak.

"BoBoiBoy sangat sayang kepadamu. Kesimpulan akhirnya, BoBoiBoy tidak mengingatmu karena kau adalah orang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya."

Fang membeku di tempat. Tangan dr. Tadashi menghampiri pundak Fang.

"Bukan berarti kau harus menjauhi atau tidak mendekati BoBoiBoy. Kau harus ekstra keras menjaganya untuk memulihkan ingatannya. Maafkan saya, Fang. Kami dari tim medis hanya bisa memberinya obat yang diperlukan," ucap dr. Tadashi.

222

Fang duduk termenung di kursi tunggu depan kamar VVIP adiknya.

Ia tidak begitu menyangka tentang perkataan dr. Tadashi. Sepertinya Fang belum begitu paham tentang penyakit BoBoiBoy. Atau, ia memang bodoh?

Ia sangat menyesal telah membuat kenangan buruk kepada BoBoiBoy. Andai ia bisa memutar waktu, ia akan memukuli dirinya pada saat itu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

KRIEK

"Jangan keluar kamar dulu, BoBoiBoy! Kau belum pulih!"

Suara Ochobot terdengar dari dalam kamar. BoBoiBoy dengan langkah tertatih keluar kamar dengan memegang tiang infus _standing portable_.

"Aku bosan di kamar." Mata BoBoiBoy menangkap Fang yang sedang memerhatikannya, "Eh, ada Kakak."

Fang nyaris _sweatdrop_ dengan panggilan barunya. Jangan bilang BoBoiBoy tidak tahu namanya.

"Engh ... maaf aku lupa nama Kakak. Soalnya nama Kakak susah, hehehe," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan cengiran polosnya.

Tuhkan.

Fang memandang BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan elangnya. Ia sedikit kesal dengan perkataan BoBoiBoy tadi.

Begitu mendapat tatapan yang begitu menakutkan, senyum BoBoiBoy langsung pudar. Justru ia sangat ketakutan dengan respon Fang.

BoBoiBoy sampai tidak percaya jika Fang benar-benar kakaknya.

Fang melihat ekspresi ketakutan di wajah BoBoiBoy. Padahal dulu, adiknya sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan mematikannya.

Fang bangkit dari kursi tunggu dan berjalan menuju BoBoiBoy. Setiap langkah kaki Fang terdengar begitu menakutkan di telinga BoBoiBoy.

Fang memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaketnya.

"Kau mau ke mana? Biar aku temani," ucap Fang dengan nada datar.

Fang bisa merasakan hawa ketakutan dalam diri BoBoiBoy.

"Aku mau keliling sekitar rumah sakit ini saja. Baiklah," balas BoBoiBoy spontan.

BoBoiBoy segera menutup mulutnya rapat. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh mengiyakan saran kakak yang menakutkan itu? Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa mulutnya sangat spontan mengiyakan saran Fang.

Fang membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan di depan BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menghembuskan napas lega. Ia sangat ketakutan sampai-sampai harus menahan napas.

Langkah kaki BoBoiBoy mulai maju. Namun, ia hampir jatuh karena kakinya belum kuat menopang tubuhnya.

"Aduh," rintih BoBoiBooy begitu kakinya menekuk.

Tangan BoBoiBoy memegang erat-erat tiang infusnya. Ia takut kalau ia akan jatuh setelah ini.

Dua tangan yang ditutupi _fingerless ungu_ segera memegang lengan BoBoiBoy.

"Pelan-pelan saja, BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang.

BoBoiBoy menatap mata Fang seraya menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Iya, Kak."

Entah mengapa, BoBoiBoy begitu yakin dengan sosok menakutkan di sampingnya.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menjauhi kamar rawat BoBoiBoy. Fang terus menuntun BoBoiBoy berjalan.

Fang menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya ia memang harus memulai semuanya dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Gimana? Kurang puas? Jelek yaa? Hahaha maaf :")**

 **Saya berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang sabar menunggu. Setiap aktivitas yang saya lakukan, saya selalu ingat pesan-pesan para reader yang memberi semangat maupun menunggu ff ini :"). Itulah yang membuat saya semakin ingin terus mengetik ff ini.**

 **Saya balas review dulu yaa :**

 **a. Diah Nurfadila : Woow, cerita yang mana nih? Makasih yaa Diah udah mau sempetin baca DIRY? ^^. Nih, chapter ini ada keajaiban ;D.**

 **b. rizqiayu : Makasiiiiihhh. Oke, permintaanmu saya tampung dulu ;).**

 **c. NA : Wkwkwk. Makasih udah baca sampai ngebut gitu :"D. Eh serius? Makasih udah menghayati ff ini. Saya juga ga tega liat BoBoiBoy ;(. Tidak apa-apa. Makasih udah ripiu ^^.**

 **d. khukuchan : Whehehehe. Tuh, BoBoiBoy gak mati kan xD? Makasih udah review ^^.**

 **e. Batakora-tan : Wkwkwk. Gokil amat yaaa xD. Makasih udah ngaku dan sempet review ^^.**

 **f. Syafikayassara : Makasih atas excitednya ^^.**

 **g. Akabane Dragneel : Saya juga tidak siap ditinggalkan :(. Makasih udah baca dan review ^^.**

 **h. amelia : Hayati juga :"). Makasih udah semangat menunggu ^^.**

 **i. Yrahma : Belum selesaaaiii ;). Makasih yaa reviewnya :"). Kamu juga semangat yaa!**

 **j. lovely : INI UDAH KEAJAIBAN xD. Wkwkwk. Fang mau ga tuh kamu ada di sampingnya? *plak. Makasih udah review yaa ^^.**

 **k. Guest : He's not die ;).**

 **l. Edogawa Boboiboy : KENAL KOOOOK! Da lopez bersaudara kan satu wilayah sama saya. Yaitu di Depok. Wkwkwk x). Chandra Liow OOOWWWW dan Tommy Lim M NYA TIGA x). LDP ada si Pao Pao x). Huwaaaa, saya ga sempet nonton #MODUS :(. Apalagi waktu itu ada nobar bareng para aktornya di tempat bioskop deket rumah Author huewwww :(. Nyesel banget ga bisa ikutan soalnya waktu itu saya lagi ada di Bekasi T^T. Lah lah, kok saya jadi curhat yaa. Wkwkwk.**

 **m. alcander C. D : BoBoiBoy di dunia Monsta ga mati beneran kok x). Saya kuliah jurusan Teknik Elektro program studi Teknik Telekomunikasi :). Saya punya wattpad kok. Diusahakan yaa. Makasih reviewnya :D.**

 **n. Guest : ini bukan final chapter kok :D.**

 **o. Guest : Maaf yaa ff ini tidak sesuai ekspektasi kamu :(. Soalnya alur cerita ini sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari ^^. Btw, makasih saran dan reviewnya^^.**

 **p. Regina Ramadhani : Udah bangun itu loooh wkwkwk. Makasih udah menghayati ff ini ;D. Rencana tamat di chapter 20. Makasih reviewnya!**

 **q. uchiha ikari : Waaa! Makasih udah kuat baca. Semangat juga yaa untuk kamu ^^.**

 **r. melinia : Ini sudah next. Maaf yaa sudah membuat mel menunggu lama. BoBoiBoy gak jadi meninggal yeeyy xD**

 **s. Hikaru Q. A : Ini dia nasib BoBoiBoy. Makasih udah review ^^.**

 **t. amelia : Sudaaahhh :D**

 **Maaf banget udah membuat kalian semua menunggu ;(. Semoga kalian puas yaa sama chapter ini.**

 **Rencana tamat itu chapter 20. Saya akan munculin BoBoiBoy Air juga. Tentu dong saya tidak lupa permintaan reader itu x). Tunggu saja yaa, Misairy ;D**

 **Minggu besok saya akan menjalankan Ujian Akhir Semester. Doakan saya yaa supaya dilancarkan. Doakan saya supaya IP saya naik muahahaha. *tawa Ejo Jo**

 **Bulan Juni kemungkinan saya sibuk lagi menjalankan amanah dari organisasi saya di kampus. Untuk itu, saya mohon doa dari kalian semua supaya dilancarkan. Jangan lupa ingatkan saya untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini :").**

 **Minggu besok adalah minggu pertama bulan Ramadhan. Untuk itu, saya mohon maaf jika selama saya membuat ff dan membalas pesan review kalian dengan kata-kata yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian. Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan! Gak kerasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tahun lalu saya sedang dalam proses membuat ff We Are Siblings, Aren't We? di bulan Ramadhan pula. Saya senang bisa dipertemukan lagi dengan kalian di bulan Ramadhan melalui ff Do I Remember You? :").**

 **Ett, kok jadi sedih-sedih begini. Okey lah kalau begitu. Sekian dari saya. Jangan lupa review lagi yaaa ^^.**

 **Hai, Silent Reader! Semoga kalian mendapat hidayah untuk mereview ff ini xD.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Alhamdulillah UAS saya lancar dan nilai IP saya meningkat. Terima kasih bagi para readers yang sudah mendoakan saya kemaren :"). Maaf baru update sekarang karena saya baru saja menyelesaikan laporan dari amanah organisasi saya di kampus. Uwaaa, semuanya berjalan begitu lancar! Makasih atas doa-doa kalian :").**

 **Love you guys so much! Happy reading!**

222

TING!

Pintu lift menutup perlahan. Mata BoBoiBoy mengarah ke bagian informasi lantai di atas tombol lift. Senyum BoBoiBoy mengembang. Ia memencet tombol 2.

"Kau mau ke lantai Ibu & Anak?" Fang mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Iya. Aku mau lihat bayi. Pasti lucu sekaliiii." BoBoiBoy sudah berangan-angan duluan tentang bayi.

Fang sedikit memutarkan bola matanya. Lift turun dan tiba di lantai 2.

BoBoiBoy berjalan keluar lift dibantu oleh Fang. Suhu dingin khas AC menerpa kulit mereka. Bau obat yang sudah familiar sedikit menusuk hidung mereka. Tetapi lama-kelamaan BoBoiBoy menyukai aroma itu. Para dokter dan suster tengah berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

"Kakak, ayo, kita ke sana!" heboh BoBoiBoy seraya menunjuk arah ruangan yang dilapisi kaca.

Langkah BoBoiBoy sedikit tegesa, membuat Fang ikut 'terseret' mengikuti BoBoiBoy.

Fang hendak protes akan kelakuan adiknya ini. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat begitu mereka tiba di depan ruangan berlapis kaca tebal.

Dibalik kaca tebal itu, ada beberapa ranjang yang berisi bayi. Kebanyakan bayi itu tertidur pulas.

"Wuaaaa, mereka lucu-lucu sekali," ucap BoBoiBoy semangat.

Fang baru sadar kedua telapak tangan BoBoiBoy menempel di kaca. Saking semangatnya ia ingin melihat adik bayi.

"Aku ... aku ingin menggendong mereka!" ucap BoBoiBoy ketika melihat suster menggendong salah satu bayi yang sedang menangis.

Fang menghela napas.

"Mereka bukan adik bayi mu yang bisa sembarangan digendong," cibir Fang.

"Alaaahhh," keluh BoBoiBoy, "Apa kita tidak punya adik lagi kah?"

Fang tertawa mengejek.

"Punya adik satu seperti BoBoiBoy saja nyaris membuatku darah tinggi. Apalagi punya dua adik."

BoBoiBoy menengokkan kepalanya ke Fang.

"Dasar jahat," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Wah, kau bisa marah juga ya," cibir Fang puas.

BoBoiBoy tetap diam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia tidak begitu suka dengan reaksi Fang tentang adik bayi.

Fang lagi-lagi _sweatdrop_.

'Kalau saja BoBoiBoy tidak hilang ingatan, ia pasti akan balas mengejekku.'

Entah mengapa perbedaan sifat BoBoiBoy terkadang membuat Fang sedih.

"Sudah, yuk. Aku bosan. Kita ke taman saja." Giliran Fang yang menarik lengan BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy hanya menurut saja. Mereka kemudian menaiki lift lagi. Kali ini Fang yang memencet tombol.

Lift turun dan pintu terbuka. BoBoiBoy yang sudah bisa berdiri tegak, melangkah terlebih dahulu daripada Fang.

Mata Fang menangkap beberapa dokter dan suster yang sedang tergesa-gesa seraya mendorong ranjang yang berisi pasien.

Otaknya berpikir cepat. BoBoiBoy sedang berjalan tepat di depannya. Lalu segerombolan suster dan dokter beserta ranjang dorong sedang menuju ke arah lift. Berlawanan dengan arah jalan BoBoiBoy.

Itu artinya ranjang itu bisa menabrak BoBoiBoy yang sedang dalam kondisi pemulihan.

Bayang-bayang hitam keluar dari sepatu Fang. Kaki Fang dengan cepat berlari menuju BoBoiBoy. Bak _slow motion_ , tangan Fang merengkuh pundak BoBoiBoy. Ranjang pasien nyaris 'mencium' tubuh BoBoiBoy kalau saja Fang tidak menyeret BoBoiBoy tepat waktu.

Masih dalam _slow motion_ , mata BoBoiBoy membelalak begitu ada tangan yang menarik tubuhnya begitu saja. Sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa tubuhnya berada di pelukan Fang.

Kedua anak itu sama-sama _shock_. BoBoiBoy baru menyadari ada ranjang pasien yang didorong dengan kecepatan penuh oleh beberapa suster dan dokter. Pasukan itu sudah memasuki lift yang baru saja di naiki oleh BoBoiBoy dan Fang.

Mata BoBoiBoy sempat melihat keadaan pasien tadi. Tubuhnya mengalami kejang-kejang luar biasa, wajah dan bajunya bersimbah darah cukup banyak, dan betisnya mengucurkan darah. Suster dan dokter tadi berteriak tentang sesuatu yang gawat yang tentu saja tidak dimengerti oleh BoBoiBoy.

DEG DEG! DEG DEG!

Jantung BoBoiBoy langsung berdebar begitu melihat dan memikirkan pasien mengerikan itu.

DEG DEG! DEG DEG!

"K-k-ka ... kak ... o-orang i-itu ... ke-kenapa?" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan bibir bergetar.

Fang diam di tempat. Pikirannya masih tenggelam. Ia sangat bersyukur bisa menyelematkan adiknya tepat waktu.

Sekarang adiknya dalam keadaan ketakutan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin ia kecelakaan atau—"

"A-aku takut, Kak."

Tangan Fang mengusap punggung BoBoiBoy dengan lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada aku di sini, BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy menarik napas panjang. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia kemudian menutup matanya sebentar.

"Ayo, kita ke taman!"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk kecil.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang sempat tertunda.

Taman itu dikelilingi pohon rindang. Ada air mancur bertingkat yang terletak di pusat taman tersebut. Bangku taman tersedia di setiap pinggir taman dengan jarak 10 meter dari bangku ke bangku.

Sedikit pasien yang mengunjungi taman pada sore hari ini. Sebagian suster menemani para pasien. Anak-anak kecil berlari kesana kemari dengan ceria.

BoBoiBoy menghampiri air mancur sedangkan Fang duduk di bangku taman tepat di depan air mancur itu agar bisa mengawasi adiknya.

BoBoiBoy iseng memainkan air yang mengalir dari puncak air mancur dengan tangannya. Ia tertawa geli ketika beberapa titik air mengenai wajahnya.

Fang hanya tersenyum miring melihat adiknya. Sepertinya BoBoiBoy begitu sehat sekarang. Fang bisa bernapas lega.

Perlahan perasaan amarah dan lelah hilang menguap begitu saja. Fang hanya perlu fokus bersyukur karena adiknya masih diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu dirinya.

Fang juga tidak akan lupa tanggung jawabnya sebagai kakak. Pundaknya terasa berat begitu dr. Tadashi mengamanahkannya untuk menjaga BoBoiBoy serta ...

... memulihkan ingatan BoBoiBoy secara perlahan.

Tapi entah mengapa sekarang ia merasa sejuk. Pundaknya begitu dingin dan ia pede bisa—

Tunggu. Kenapa pundaknya dingin begini? Basah pula.

"DAR!"

BoBoiBoy mengejutkan lamunan Fang dengan menepuk pundak kirinya dengan tangan yang berisi air.

Fang mengernyitkan bahunya. Kedua pundaknya sekarang basah.

Ia kembali memandang BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan elangnya.

"Kakak lamunin apa sih? Pundak kanan Kakak sudah aku basahin dengan air tapi Kakak masih ga sadar. Yasudah aku menepuk pundak kiri Kakak, sekalian basahin juga." BoBoiBoy perlahan cuek dengan tatapan elang Fang.

Fang mendengus kasar.

"Dingin kan airnya? Seru tau, Kak, main air disitu. Tapi aku tak kuat berdiri lama-lama," keluh BoBoiBoy.

"Tch. Dasar lemah."

"Kakak lebih lemah. Duduk-duduk doang di taman."

Kali ini Fang diam.

Kedua kakak beradik itu tidak beradu mulut lagi. Mata mereka asyik memandangi matahari yang perlahan tenggelam.

"Hmm, Kak. Aku mau bertanya," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menengokkan kepalanya ke Fang.

Fang hanya melirik BoBoiBoy sebentar.

"Kakak tahu tidak? Penyebab aku seperti ini?"

Fang melihat ke arah BoBoiBoy dengan gugup.

"Kata Ayah, aku pingsan di rumah lalu koma. Tapi ... ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran." Mata BoBoiBoy terlihat seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

Sejujurnya, Fang tidak tahu penyebab BoBoiBoy pingsan di rumah. Yang Fang tahu, BoBoiBoy pingsan di hari perpisahan kelas 6.

Tapi Fang mengingat hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan sebelum BoBoiBoy pingsan.

"Mengapa aku bisa pingsan? Dan ... apa yang ingin kulakukan saat itu juga yaa?"

Rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menghampiri kepala BoBoiBoy. Tangannya refleks memegang keningnya. Matanya menutup untuk menahan sakit.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Fang angkat bicara.

Fang lebih baik tidak menjawabnya dengan detail, karena ia takut BoBoiBoy akan mengalami sakit yang lebih.

"BoBoiBoy, tatap aku," desis Fang.

BoBoiBoy tidak merespon, masih fokus menahan sakit.

"BoBoiBoy, tatap Kakak!"

Perintah Fang membuat mata sayu BoBoiBoy terbuka.

"Kau sudah lelah. Ayo, kita ke kamarmu!" ucap Fang.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk lemah. Fang menuntunnya untuk berjalan memasuki gedung rumah sakit.

"Kalau itu menyakitkanmu, jangan diingat-ingat," ucap Fang datar.

Akhinrya BoBoiBoy menghilangkan usahanya untuk mengingat hal yang membuat ia pingsan sebulan yang lalu.

Ketegangan tidak lagi dirasakan oleh tubuh BoBoiBoy. Fang menghela napas lega kemudian ...

Fang menatap lurus dengan sendu.

 _Bagaimana kalau hal penting yang seharusnya diingat malah menyakitkan adikku?_

222

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal begitu gembira ketika Ibu BoBoiBoy menelepon mereka untuk mengabarkan bahwa putra keduanya telah sadar dari koma.

"Akhirnya BoBoiBoy sadar juga. Tak sabar aku nak jumpa dengannya," celoteh Gopal.

Yaya dan Ying megangguk setuju perkataan Gopal.

TING!

Lift tiba di lantai 3. Mereka berjalan beriringan seraya membawa sekeranjang buah-buahan.

Mata mereka melihat Fang sedang bersandar di samping pintu kamar VVIP BoBoiBoy. Dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasanya. Kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada, salah satu telapak kakinya di tempelkan di dinding, dan kepalanya yang memandang lantai.

"Hai, Kak Fang, sudah lama tidak bertemu," sapa Ying hangat.

Fang tidak menggubris sapaan Ying.

Yaya hendak membuka kenop pintu tetapi tangan Fang terlebih dahulu menghalangnya.

"Eh? Kita udah janjian kok sama Ibu kamu untuk menengok BoBoiBoy," ucap Yaya menebak pikiran Fang.

Namun, tebakan Yaya melesat.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Sebelum kalian masuk dan bertemu adikku, ada sesuatu yang harus aku sampaikan," ucap Fang.

"Yasudah. Cepat sampaikan lah. Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu BoBoiBoy," ucap Gopal.

Fang memandang Gopal dengan tatapan tajam.

Gopal mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Yaya.

Fang menghela napas.

"Tidak perlu kau takut, Gopal. Sebaiknya kalian duduk di kursi itu." Fang menunjuk kursi tunggu yang berada di hadapannya.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menurut. Kemudian Fang membuka mulut.

"BoBoiBoy memang sudah sadar. Tapi, kalian tahu tak, ingatan BoBoiBoy ... uhm ... agak bermasalah."

Ketiga teman Fang langsung menarik napas.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Ying dengan bibir bergetar.

"I-itu berarti ... dia lupa dengan kawan terbaiknya?" tanya Gopal dramatis.

Fang memandang Gopal dengan _straight face_.

"Aku tidak tahu. Begitu kalian masuk kalian akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Begini, BoBoiBoy tidak sepenuhnya hilang ingatan. Ia masih ingat Ibu, Ayah, Ochobot, bahkan dr. Tadashi dan timnya. Tapi—"

"Ia tidak mengingatmu, Fang?" tebak Yaya tepat sasaran.

"Aku benci kau pintar dalam menebak, Yaya," dengus Fang.

"Ya iyalah, siapa sih juara umum di sekolah kita?" dengus Yaya sombong.

"HEY! Ingat lah kau pernah di bawahku pada saat tahun lalu." Sebuah perempatan imajiner merah muncul di kepala Fang.

Yaya memandang Fang tajam.

"Kita lihat siapa nilai UN tertinggi di sekolah nanti!" tantang Yaya.

"Tak usah repot-repot melihat, Yaya. Sudah tentu akulah." Giliran Fang yang sombong.

" _Haiya_! _Stop stop_! Berhentilah bertengkar. Lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi, Kak Fang." Ying mencegah mereka sebelum rumah sakit bakal hancur di tangan mereka berdua.

" _Dey_! Kalau kalian seperti ini terus, kapan kita jenguk BoBoiBoy?" keluh Gopal.

Fang dan Yaya terdiam, lalu membuang wajah masing-masing.

"Oke, akan kulanjut. Memang benar BoBoiBoy tidak mengingatku. Ia ... tidak mengenalku," ucap Fang pahit.

Ying, Yaya, dan Gopal menunduk sedih.

"Maaf, Fang," ucap Yaya pelan.

Fang membuang napas pasrah.

"Tapi ... kata dr. Tadashi, ia hanya tidak mengenaliku karena akulah yang menyebabkan kenangan yang kuat di memorinya. Sebelum ia koma dan pingsan, aku masih bertengkar dengan BoBoiBoy. Maka dari itu ..."

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal memandang Fang antusias dan serius.

"... aku ingin kalian tidak mengungkit hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan diriku."

Rasanya Fang ingin marah dan menangis karena mengatakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Tapi, itulah kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya sekarang.

"Kak Fang gak papa?" tanya Ying dengan nada polos. Matanya berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar pernyataan Fang.

Fang tersenyum lemah lalu menepuk kepala Ying yang tertutupi _beanie_ kesayangannya itu.

"Tidak, Ying. Kalian jangan khawatirkan aku. BoBoiBoy lah yang harus kalian khawatirkan," ucap Fang dengan nada tercekat.

"Kak Fang kalau mau menangis sekarang, menangis aja sekarang," tutur Gopal.

Fang memandang tajam sahabat adiknya itu.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau pikir aku secengeng itu?!" geram Fang.

Gopal hanya cengengesan.

"Mengungkit hal apa saja, Fang?" tanya Yaya.

"Apa pun. Yang terpenting adalah jangan mengungkit perpisahan kelas 6 pada hari itu."

"T-tapi Fang—" Yaya agak keberatan dengan perintah itu. Karena tentu Yaya tahu, hari itu adalah hari yang mungkin bersejarah dan penting bagi Fang.

"Jangan mengungkit tentang pertandingan di Kuala Lumpur."

"T-tapi Kak Fang—" Gopal hendak protes karena tentu saja itu adalah hari penting bagi BoBoiBoy.

"Jangan! Pokoknya jangan! Karena akulah yang menyebabkan kenangan buruk pada hari-hari itu," tegas Fang.

"T-tapi Kak Fang—" Ying hendak bertanya tetapi ...

"Tapi tapi apa lagi sih?" Fang mulai emosi karena kebanyakan protes dari teman-temannya.

" _Haiya_. Aku nak tanya saja, _ma_. Kalau suatu saat BoBoiBoy bertanya tentang hal itu bagaimana?"

Fang terdiam. Nampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kalau BoBoiBoy bertanya hal itu, kita harus jawab apa? Masa' kita acuhkan teman kita dan—"

"YA! Acuhkan saja kalau perlu. Ganti topik lain." Fang memotong perkataan Ying lagi.

"T-TAPI FANG/KAK FANG—" Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal hendak protes lagi.

"Sekarang kalian masuk dan sapa BoBoiBoy. Ibuku sudah membukakan pintu untuk kalian," ucap Fang tidak memerdulikan protes mereka.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal melongo seketika. Mata mereka melihat ke arah pintu kamar BoBoiBoy yang sudah ada Ibu.

"Yaya, Ying, Gopal! Ayo masuk! Di dalam ada BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot kok," ajak Ibu ramah.

"Eh, iya, Bu," jawab Yaya sopan.

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying memasuki kamar BoBoiBoy, meninggalkan Fang yang terdiam mematung di kursi tunggu.

222

Layar televisi menampilkan Papa Zola sedang memainkan rotan keinsyafannya. Robot-robot musuh telah dikalahkan dan Papa Zola _upgrade_ pertahanan.

"Ah! BoBoiBoy! Kau menghancurkanku," rengek Ochobot.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku, Ochobot." BoBoiBoy cengengesan seraya tak melepas stik psnya.

KREK!

Tirai pemnbatas kasur BoBoiBoy dengan kasur Ayah dan Ibu disibak oleh Ibu. Terlihat Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying dengan wajah melongo menatap sahabat mereka.

"BO-BOBOIBOY!" teriak mereka bertiga dengan perasaan rindu.

Gopal dengan cepat memeluk BoBoiBoy begitu erat sampai stik ps terjatuh dari tangan BoBoiBoy.

"Huhuhu! BoBoiBoy! Aku kira aku akan kehilangan kawan terbaikku!" Mata Gopal berkaca-kaca.

BoBoiBoy diam dan matanya menerawang ke arah teman-temannya.

"BoBoiBoy. Ini sahabat-sahabat kamu, sayang. Masih ingat kan sama mereka?" ucap Ibu.

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya.

"Engg ... aku ... tidak ... ingat." BoBoiBoy sendiri terlihat bingung dengan perkataannya.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal menarik napas shock.

"Kau ... hiks ... tidak ... ingat? Bo-BoiBoy. Ini aku, Ying. Teman sekelasmu." Ying tidak mampu menahan tangisnya lagi.

BoBoiBoy hanya termenung. Pelukan Gopal perlahan longgar. Ochobot mematikan televisi dan mengambil bingkisan buah di tangan Yaya.

"Hai, BoBoiBoy! Kau sehat kan?" Yaya bertanya dengan ceria tapi ...

... air mata lolos dari mata perempuan berjilbab merah muda itu.

Akhirnya apa yang mereka takutkan muncul pada hari itu.

"M-masa' sih ... kau tidak ingat kami?" ucap Gopal murung.

Keadaan di ruangan itu mendadak suram dan hanya diisi dengan suara sesegukan.

Semenit kemudian, keadaan suram itu buyar karena suara tertawa BoBoiBoy.

"Hahahaha ... kalian nih. Mana ada aku tak ingat kalian? Tentu saja aku ingat kalian, Gopal, Ying, Kak Yaya. Hehehehe," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengacungkan kedua jarinya.

Hening.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal memandang BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan kaget lagi. Seketika api imajiner muncul di mata mereka.

"IIIIHH BOBOIBOY!"

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal geram. Mereka mengeroyok BoBoiBoy berjamaah. Tentunya secara pelan.

"Adaww! Sakit tahu! Hentikan!" BoBoiBoy berusaha melawan.

"Gelitiki dia, Gopal! Dasar penipu!" perintah Ying emosi.

"Siap, Kopral!" balas Gopal.

Tangan Gopal yang cukup besar menggelitiki perut BoBoiBoy. Tentu saja membuat BoBoiBoy tertawa dan memberontak.

"Hahahaha! Ha ... hen ... hahahaha ... ti ... hahaha ... kan! Hahahaha! A-ampuuun! Hihihihi." Tawa BoBoiBoy meledak sekaligus ia meminta ampun.

"Kau mau jahat macam Ba Go Go tuh? Sama-sama penipu!" ejek Gopal sambil terus menggelitiki tubuh BoBoiBoy.

"Iiiih. Tak nak lah. Aku cuma bercanda saja. Hahahaha," balas BoBoiBoy.

"Hentikan, Gopal! BoBoiBoy baru saja sadar dari komanya. Kalau dia sakit lagi bagaimana?" ucap Yaya galak.

"Biar saja. Lagian dia ngeselin, Kak!" ucap Ying dan Gopal secara bersamaan.

Kekesalan Yaya tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah notes kecil dan pulpen dengan kepala domba yang bergoyang kesana-kemari

"Atau ... nama kalian mau aku catat di sini?"

Ancaman dan tatapan _death glare_ dari Yaya sukses membuat ketiga adik kelasnya menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Namamu akan kucatat juga, BoBoiBoy. Walaupun kau sakit, kau sudah menipu kita semua," ucap Yaya dengan senyum miringnya.

"E-eh jangan, Kak Yaya. Hehehe. Aku cuma bercanda aja," balas BoBoiBoy lalu cengar-cengir.

Yaya mendengus kasar. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka lagi.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok. Beneran. Maaf kalau candaanku keterlaluan," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ketiga temannya masih mendiamkan BoBoiBoy.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Kalian kan kawan terbaikku~" ucap BoBoiBoy seraya meniru nada suara Gopal.

Gopal hanya mencibir kesal. Kedua tangan BoBoiBoy merangkul para sahabatnya. Tangan kanan merangkul Gopal dan tangan kirinya merangkul Ying dan Yaya.

"Kalian adalah sahabat terbaikku. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum.

Perlahan ketiga sahabatnya tersenyum. Suasana hangat menyelimuti mereka bertiga. Rasa rindu sudah dipatahkan oleh mereka berempat.

Ibu BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum memandang anak-anak itu. Tidak mau mengganggu kebersamaan mereka, Ibu melanjutkan membaca majalah _fashion_ -nya.

Ochobot secara diam-diam memotret momen kehangatan mereka dengan kamera _handphone_ Ibu.

222

Ayah pulang dari kantor pada malam hari. Tentu saja tidak dengan tangan kosong. Ayah membawakan tiga bungkus nasi goreng.

"Ibu, Fang, kita makan dulu yuk. Ayah kangen makan nasi goreng." Ayah menyerahkan bungkus nasi goreng kepada Fang dan Ibu.

BoBoiBoy tentu sudah makan malam terlebih dahulu. Ia pun santai seraya menonton TV.

"Huuuuuffttt~"

Fang melirik BoBoiBoy yang mendesah bosan.

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Bosan di sini~"

"Mulai deh rewel," cibir Fang seraya menikmati nasi gorengnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, besok kita pulang ke rumah yaaa?" tanya BoBoiBoy penuh harap.

"Eh? Tapi kau baru saja sadar beberapa hari, BoBoiBoy," celetuk Ochobot.

"Hmm. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya BoBoiBoy balik.

"Kau baru saja melewati masa-masa pulih. Kau harus di rumah sakit untuk perawatan lebih lanjut," ucap Ayah di sela-sela makannya.

"Aku sudah sembuh, kok. Aku rindu rumah. Bu, besok pulang ya. Ya? Ya? Ya?" pinta BoBoiBoy manja.

"Nggg..."

Ibu kedua anak itu hanya bingung. Tentu saja ia bisa mengabulkan permohonan BoBoiBoy. Tetapi ia juga khawatir memikirkan kondisi BoBoiBoy.

Fang tentu sudah tahu hari ini akan datang. BoBoiBoy tidak pernah betah berada di rumah sakit walaupun dengan fasilitas VVIP sekalipun. Ia akan merengek manja agar bisa pulang.

Melihat kedua orangtuanya yang cuek, BoBoiBoy menggembungkan pipinya. Semua orang nyaris tidak percaya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Yah, walaupun nanti dibantu obat-obatan lagi dan kemoterapi.

"Yasudah kalau masih pada mau di sini. Aku mau meminta dr. Tadashi untuk memulangkanku. GERAKAAANN—"

"EIIIT! JANGAN BOBOIBOY!"

BoBoiBoy baru saja ingin kabur menggunakan kekuatan halilintarnya. Dengan cepat Ibu, Ayah, Fang, serta Ochobot menahan tubuh BoBoiBoy. Kedua tangan Ayah menahan pundak BoBoiBoy, kedua tangan Ibu menahan lengan BoBoiBoy, Fang menahan pergelangan kaki BoBoiBoy. Ochobot menghalang BoBoiBoy dengan merentangkan tangan di depan BoBoiBoy.

"Sudah ... cukup ... menggunakan kekuatan hari ini," ucap Ayah yang sedikit muak dengan _shock_ nya atas _super power_ anak-anaknya.

"BoBoiBoy, dengarkan perkataan Ayah," tambah Ibu yang masih _shock_ dengan kekuatan BoBoiBoy yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau ni. Janganlah macam tu!" ucap Fang.

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum geli melihat respon keluarganya. Namun senyuman itu dengan cepat surut.

"Hmm. Yasudah deh kalau Ibu dan Ayah tidak memperbolehkanku untuk pulang. Aku mau merana aja terus di sini~" ucap BoBoiBoy dramatis.

"Ukh, sejak kapan sih anak ini ketularan dramatisnya Gopal?" gerutu Fang.

BoBoiBoy menarik selimut putih tebal lalu membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal dan ditutupi oleh selimut.

"Eh ... Ngg ... bukan begitu, BoBoiBoy." Ibu merasa bersalah sekaligus bingung menghadapi anaknya.

Ruangan itu menjadi cukup hening sementara. Sampai Ochobot angkat bicara.

"Begini, Bu, Yah. Maaf kalau aku nak ganggu. Aku pikir lebih baik biarkan saja BoBoiBoy pulang ke rumah," ucap Ochobot.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Ayah.

"Kan, Ibu sudah tidak intensif pergi ke kantor. Fang juga sudah libur panjang. Aku pun terus berada di rumah. Jadi, kita bertiga kan yang bisa menjaga BoBoiBoy?"

Ayah dan Ibu diam.

"Lagipula, suasana hati juga memengaruhi pemulihan BoBoiBoy, loh. Kalau suasana dia sedih di rumah sakit, pasti perawatan juga tidak akan mulus. Nah, kalau pulang ke rumah, suasana hati dia kan senang dan pastinya dia akan sembuh perlahan kan?" jelas Ochobot panjang lebar.

Ayah dan Ibu mulai tertarik dengan usul Ochobot. Sedangkan Fang hanya _mengkode_ kepada Ayah dan Ibu untuk tidak mengizinkan BoBoiBoy pulang dengan _body language_.

"Perkataan Ochobot benar juga. Baiklah, Ayah akan berbicara dengan dr. Tadashi," putus Ayah akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba, BoBoiBoy menyibak selimut dengan cepat lalu melompat ke arah Ochobot.

"Yeaay, terima kasih, Ochobot. Kau memang terbaik!" ucap BoBoiBoy girang seraya memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"Ehehehe." Ochobot menggaruk kepala besinya dengan malu.

"Sepertinya anak ini sudah sembuh," ucap Ayah dan Ibu seraya _sweatdrop_ melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba melompat dari kasur seperti monyet kelaparan.

"T-tapi, Yah. Dia masih sakit," elak Fang tidak setuju.

"Aku tahu, Fang, BoBoiBoy juga butuh udara segar," balas Ayah lalu meninggalkan kamar.

Fang tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita _packing_!" seru Ibu semangat.

"AYO!" seru BoBoiBoy dan Ochobot.

Fang hanya bisa menggerutu dalam diam. Ia hanya takut BoBoiBoy akan jatuh sakit _lagi_ kapanpun.

Fang dengan sekuat tenaga harus melindungi adiknya.

222

" _Sekumpulan perampok terlihat meninggalkan Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis pada jam 8 pagi ini. Perampok tiga orang itu merusak pintu ruangan administrasi, masuk ke dalam, lalu mengacak-acak isi ruangan tersebut. Ketiga perampok itu—_ "

KLIK!

Ochobot dengan gugup mengganti _channel_ televisi. Ia tidak mau menonton berita kriminal yang bisa menyebabkan tangan BoBoiBoy gatal untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Walaupun beberapa hari yang lalu Ochobot yang menyarankan BoBoiBoy untuk pulang ke rumah, ia tetap tidak mau BoBoiBoy kecapekan dan jatuh sakit lagi karena menggunakan kuasa.

Sialnya Ochobot selalu kebiasaan menonton TV dengan volume suara besar. Ia berharap semoga tidak ada yang memerdulikan suara TV.

"Tunggu dulu, Ochobot. Coba ke _channel_ sebelumnya," ucap BoBoiBoy yang berada di belakang sofa yang diduduki Ochobot.

Sial untuk kedua kalinya. BoBoiBoy sempat melihat TV. Padahal ia sibuk membantu Ibu membereskan rumah.

"Eh? Tadi cuma _channel_ film kok. Filmnya ga terkenal pula," jawab Ochobot beralasan.

BoBoiBoy mengambil _remote_ TV di tangan Ochobot lalu menekan tombol _return_.

" _—_ _seribu Ringgit Malaysia. Selain berhasil membawa uang, mereka berhasil membawa beberapa piala yang dilapisi emas dan peralatan olahraga._ "

"Alamak! Tiga Rob!" seru BoBoiBoy ketika melihat wajah tiga perampok yang sempat disorot kamera.

Ochobot menghela napas pasrah. BoBoiBoy ternyata masih ingat dengan Tiga Rob. Siapa lagi kalau anggotanya bukan Rob, Robert, dan Roberto yang waktu itu sempat bermasalah dengan geng BoBoiBoy karena masuk dan menahan beberapa warga di Bank Pulau Rintis?

" _Huhuhu, padahal peralatan olahraga kebenaran itu baru saja datang ke sekolah ini. Macam manalah anak muridku nanti bermain pada pelajaran olahraga? Mana mahal pula peralatan itu._ " Papa Zola menangis-nangis di layar televisi itu.

BoBoiBoy mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Bagaimana bisa Tiga Rob kabur lagi dari penjara? Dulu Adu Du lah yang membantu mereka kabur dari penjara. Sekarang Adu Du bahkan tidak terlihat. Bagaimana bisa Tiga Rob bebas?

" _Saat ini mereka sedang dalam kejaran dengan tim polisi yang diketuai oleh Jeon Jungkook. Dipastikan mereka belum terlalu jauh dari daerah sekitar sekolah. Tim kami terus memantau pengejaran Tiga Rob._ "

Layar televisi kemudian beralih ke reporter yang sudah terhubung.

" _YAAA! MASIH BERSAMA SAYA RAVI JAMBUL! DIMANA ADA MASALAH, DISITU ADA SAYAAAA~_ "

Repoter berambut biru yang bernama Ravi itu menunjukkan Tiga Rob yang mengemudi mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

BoBoiBoy mengenali jalan itu. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menghubungi tiga temannya lewat jam kuasa.

"Kalian sudah lihat kah berita pagi ini?" ucap BoBoiBoy memulai percakapan.

" _Iya, BoBoiBoy! Aku lihat! Mobil Tiga Rob itu sedang menuju ke pabrik cokelat!_ " balas Gopal dengan panik.

" _Aku melihat Polisi Jungkook! Kyaaa gantengnyaaa!_ " ucap Ying _fangirling_.

BoBoiBoy dan Gopal hanya _sweatdrop_.

" _Ish, kau nih, Ying! Kita mesti hentikan Tiga Rob itu!_ " ucap Yaya yang menghentikan Ying.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum puas. Ia lega satu perempuan dalam gengnya masih serius.

" _Tapi kalau ada Polisi Jungkook, aku jadi semangat nih,_ " celetuk Yaya seraya senyum-senyum ayan.

Saat ini BoBoiBoy hanya bisa menepuk jidat.

"Serius lah kalian! Baiklah, kita akan bertemu nanti. Aku akan memanggil kakakku dulu." BoBoiBoy mengakhiri panggilan jam kuasa.

"BoBoiBoy, kau masih masa pemulihan. Jangan terlalu capek," ucap Ochobot khawatir.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, aku baik-baik saja. Tadi pagi aku sudah meminum obatku."

Raut wajah kecemasan masih belum lepas dari Ochobot. BoBoiBoy kemudian memeluk robot kesayangannya itu.

"Kau di rumah saja yaa jaga Ibu."

BoBoiBoy melepas pelukannya.

BoBoiBoy kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Ia hendak pamit kepada Ibu yang sedang menyapu di teras.

"Betul apa yang Ochobot katakan. Kau masih dalam masa pemulihan, BoBoiBoy!"

Suara tegas Fang menghentikan langkah BoBoiBoy.

"Tapi, Kak, kita harus menghentikan mereka," jawab BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak perlu! Itu sudah ditangani oleh pihak kepolisian. Mereka lebih ahli di bidang kriminal daripada kita, BoBoiBoy!"

"Ayolah, Kak! Tidak selamanya kita bisa mengendalikan polisi." BoBoiBoy memohon kepada kakaknya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau istirahat di rumah." Fang masih bersikeras menyuruh sang adik berdiam diri di rumah.

BoBoiBoy lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan Fang. Berdebat hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, pikirnya. Ia kemudian keluar rumah untuk menemui Ibu.

Fang hanya mendengus kasar melihat BoBoiBoy mengacuhkan dirinya.

Semoga saja Ibu tidak mengizinkan adiknya pergi.

"Bu, BoBoiBoy mau pergi dulu sama teman-teman," ucap BoBoiBoy kepada Ibunya yang sedang menyapu.

Ibu menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya sang ibu.

"Mau ke Pabrik Cokelat Pulau Rintis, Bu. _Bye_." BoBoiBoy dengan cepat mencium tangan Ibu lalu ngacir begitu saja.

Sang Ibu hanya mengerutkan keningnya melihat BoBoiBoy pergi.

"TUNGGU AKU, BOBOIBOY!"

Teriakan Fang tidak menghentikan langkah BoBoiBoy yang sudah terlalu jauh.

"Bu, tenang saja. Aku akan membawa BoBoiBoy sampai ke rumah," ucap Fang ambigu lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau kemana sih?"

Ibu hanya bisa bergumam sendiri. Hatinya sedikit merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kedua anaknya.

Ibu hanya berharap semoga Fang dan BoBoiBoy kembali ke rumah secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: What da hell saya baru sadar telah menelantarkan ff ini sebulan! Maaf kan daku semuaaa *dijitak.**

 **Well, saya sudah menonton episode terakhir BoBoiBoy. MEEENNN TERNYATA KAPTEN KAIZO ITU ABANGNYA FANG OMG! *jungkirbalik**

 **Saya masih rada shock abang ganteng itu ternyata punya adek ganteng juga wakakakakak. Sempat terbesit di pikiran saya untuk memasukkan Kapten Kaizo ke dalam DIRY? . Tapi, entar malah terbelit-belit masalahnya. Kapan-kapan saja lah aku masukkan abang ganteng itu. *yhaaaa.**

 **Tunggu, lumayan banyak yang meminta sekuel setelah ff ini berakhir yaa? Hmm, daripada kalian penasaran sama adanya sekuel atau enggak, lebih baik kalian baca saja dulu side story ff ini yang berjudul "Maaf, Terima kasih, Ayah!" x). Itu untuk event MBFFB 2016 kok. Masih berhubungan tenang sajaaa. Cukup klik penname aku dan kalian akan menemukan judul itu. *eaaakpromosi.**

 **Oke, aku balas review dulu:**

 **a. melinia : as you wish ^^.**

 **b. Syafikayassara : Asiiik bakal diingat BoBoiBoy :v. Makasih udah setia menunggu :").**

 **c.** **Ililara : Aamiin yaa Allah. Makasih doanya ^^. Uwaaa, makasih udah menghayati :"). Dapet ide dari mana? Banyak! Nanti aku bocorkan di chapter terakhir *wink.**

 **d.** **rizqiayu : Hehehe makasih! Semangat juga untuk rizqiayu!**

 **e.** **Vio Ritsu : Tak apa-apa kok xD. WUAKAKAK BENER JUGA YAA YANG PAS SI LEE MIN HO HILANG INGATAN TENTANG GEUM JAN DI XD. Aku ga kepikiran sampai situ loooh hahahaha. Sesuatu yang ekstrim? Hmm lihat saja nanti yaa ;D.**

 **f. NA : Hehehe, belum kok. Maaf yaa udah bikin nangis ;(. Sama, saya juga baper. Emang nyesek :'). Aamiin! Makasih review dan doanya!**

 **g. sab4242 : Hehehe. Maaf yaa udah buat sedih. Makasih yaa :").**

 **h.** **Hikaru Q. A : Hehehe. Aamiin yaa Allah! Makasih reviewnya ^^.**

 **i.** **khukuchan : Uwaaaa! Makasih udah sabar nunggu ff ini :"). Hehehe, selamat menikmati kejutanku ini! Fang dilupakan BoBoiBoy sudah dijelaskan di chapter sebelumnya ^^v. BoBoiBoy ketemu teman-temannya, kok. Dia sedang liburan semester jadinya gak ke sekolah. Makasih udah mau menunggu^^!**

 **j.** **Septiyarani : Sakit memang. Rencana bikin ff baru setelah DIRY tamat mungkin ada dan mungkin tidak. Yhaa tinggal tunggu waktu yang pas aja ;).**

 **k. Regina Ramadhani : Eh serius kamu nangis? Waaaaa :"(. Lihat saja endingnya nanti xD. Semangat juga untuk Regi! Hehehe.**

 **l.** **Guest : Thank you for your excited!**

 **m.** **Yrahma : Hehehe. Fang harus sabar bet itu. Iya, kita saling maaf-maafan saja ^^. Semangat juga untuk Yrahma!**

 **n. Maqda22 : It's okay ^^! Engg ... aku gak terlalu kpopers. Aku cuma suka dramanya berikut dengan OST. Semangat juga untuk Maqda!**

 **o.** **uchiha ikari : Sip! Thank you udah review ^^.**

 **p. Edogawa Boboiboy : Emang :"(. Gak pernah wkwkwk. Makasih udah review xD.**

 **q.** **Alcander C .D : Ada sih. Itu akun belum post cerita sama sekali. Jadinya Cuma baca aja wkwkw. Aku lebih aktif di FFN daripada Wattpad.**

 **r.** **rica firly : Maaf udah buat sedih :"(. Terima kasih atas semangatnya dan terima kasih juga sudah menunggu ^^.**

 **s. SweetCandy** **: Uwaaaa, maaf maaf . Terima kasih reviewnya xD!**

 **t.** **s and p** **: Sudah ^^.**

 **u.** **milenia** **: Semangat juga untuk milenia! Marhaban Yaa Ramadhan ;).**

 **v.** **lovely** **: Hai, Vely! Wakakakak xD. Fang butuh kesabaran dan semangat memang. Wkwkk. Aamiin. Wkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya xD.**

 **w.** **amelia** **: Terima kasih sudah review! Semangat juga untuk Amel ^^!**

 **Finally. Tinggal 2 chapter lagi ff ini akan berakhir! Terima kasih kepada kalian semua yang masih setia sama ff ini! Jangan lupa tonton BoBoiBoy The Movie di MNCTV tanggal 6 Juli 2016 pada pukul 18.00 WIB. Yeaaayyy! Cepet amat yaaaaa tayang di TV nya -_-**

 **Ohya, silakan tinggalkan review yang berisi kritik tulisanku ini. Aku emang butuh banget kritikan dari kalian. Saran juga boleh. Apa saja pokoknya asal jangan jadi silent reader wakakakak.**

 **H-5 Idul Fitri! Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin readers sekaligus teman-temanku semuaaa :)!**


	19. Chapter 19

Mobil Tiga Rob menuju lahan kosong dekat Pabrik Cokelat terbesar di Pulau Rintis. Lima mobil polisi ikut berhenti begitu suara gesekan antara tanah dengan ban mobil Tiga Rob terdengar.

Sirine polisi tidak ada henti-hentinya berbunyi nyaring. Sekumpulan polisi keluar seraya mengarahkan senjata ke arah mobil perampok yang masih tertutup rapat itu. Jeon Jungkook, ketua polisi yang masih muda itu, naik ke atas atap mobil dengan toa di tangannya.

" _Keluar dan menyerahlah kalian! Kalian sudah kami kepung! Tidak ada jalan keluar sekarang!_ " teriak Jungkook dengan lantang.

Robert, salah satu dari tiga rob yang bertubuh jangkung, keluar dari mobil dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Salah satu tangannya memegang pistol. Ia tersenyum miring.

"Bos, rupanya kita tertangkap~" ucap Robert dengan nada remeh.

BoBoiBoy, Fang, Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tiba di tempat. Tentunya dengan posisi bersiap siaga.

" _Dey_! Kembalikan peralatan olahraga sekolah kami!" teriak Gopal.

"Oh, tenang saja. Barang-barang kalian aman. Hehehehe," ucap Robert.

Roberto, salah satu dari Tiga Rob yang bertubuh pendek serta bos mereka, keluar dari pintu mobil.

"Hoi, apa yang kau nak, hah?!" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan sedikit emosi.

Roberto tertawa licik.

"Tentu sajalah kalian semua mengerti apa yang kita mau. Kita ini mau kaya dan hidup bebas!" ucap Roberto.

"Heleh, ada-ada saja kau ni!" celetuk Ying.

"Ada-ada saja kau bilang?" Lalu Roberto mendengus kasar.

"Rob, Robert, keluarkan _dia_!"

Robert mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil. Tangannya menarik sesuatu. Seseorang keluar dari mobil secara paksa.

"Sebut lagi kalau kami hanya mengada-ada!" teriak Robert lantang.

Semua orang yang menyaksikan seseorang itu hanya menarik napas.

" _Coach_ Namjoon?" teriakan kaget milik BoBoiBoy dan Gopal paling keras di antara semua orang yang berteriak.

 _Coach_ Namjoon berlutut di tanah secara paksa oleh Rob, salah seorang Tiga Rob yang bertubuh gemuk. _Coach_ Namjoon merintih kesakitan.

Wajar _Coach_ Namjoon merintih kesakitan. Mungkin seluruh tubuh yang ditutupi celana panjang dan kaos berkerah itu mengalami memar parah. Wajahnya saja sudah memar. Salah satu matanya tertutup, dikelilingi memar ungu. Darah segar masih menghiasi sudut bibir pria berkebangsaan Korea itu.

"Namjoonie?" gumam Jungkook kebingungan.

"BOBOIBOY HALILINTAR!"

BoBoiBoy dengan cepat bertransformasi menjadi Halilintar. Ia mengacungkan pedang halilintar yang sangat berbahaya itu kepada Tiga Rob.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN KEPADA _COACH_ NAMJOON? LEPASKAN DIA!" teriak BoBoiBoy Halilintar emosi.

"Dia menganggu operasi kami. Jadi, kami hajar dia," jawab Rob dengan entengnya.

 _Coach_ Namjoon melihat BoBoiBoy seraya meringis.

"Halo, BoBoiBoy," sapa Coach Namjoon dengan senyum, lalu seketika terganti dengan rintihan.

Air muka emosi BoBoiBoy Halilintar sedikit sedih melihat pelatihnya.

"Kau ternyata sudah keluar dari rumah sakit yaa? Maaf _Coach_ belum sempat menjengukmu," sesal _Coach_ Namjoon.

"Eh? Itu tidak apa-apa, _Coach_ ," balas BoBoiBoy Halilintar.

"Ukh ... maafkan aku karena sudah memarahimu, BoBoiBoy. Seharusnya aku tidak memarahimu saat pertandingan itu," sesal _Coach_ Namjoon diiringi rintihan sakit.

Kening BoBoiBoy sedikit mengerut.

"Marah? _Coach_ pernah memarahiku?"

Fang menyadari sesuatu hal yang berbahaya. BoBoiBoy berusaha mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Masa pertandingan itu. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Yaya melempar pandang ke arah Fang. Ia memperingati teman sekelasnya itu.

"Pertandingan? Sekolah kita ikut pertandingan?"

Rasa ingin tahu BoBoiBoy Halilintar semakin besar. Yang mengakibatkan otaknya juga memutar-mutar memorinya.

"Kapan _Coach_?" Kening BoBoiBoy Halilintar mengerut. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah ikut pertandingan apa pun.

 _Coach_ Namjoon hanya menatap BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan bingung. Mengapa BoBoiBoy bertanya seperti itu padahal ia ikut pertandingan waktu itu?

"SUDAH CUKUP BASA-BASINYA!" Kemudian Roberto menarik rambut _Coach_ Namjoon dengan sedikit kasar.

"AKH!"

"Jangan sakiti _Coach_ Namjoon!" teriak Ying histeris.

DOR!

Peluru ditembakkan ke arah kaki Roberto. Beruntung Roberto dapat menghindarinya. Tangannya langsung melepas rambut _Coach_ Namjon.

Suara peluru yang keluar dari pistol itu sempat membuat jantung Fang dan teman-temannya berhenti.

CRACK!

Tiga Rob langsung menyiapkan senjatanya lalu menodong ke para polisi yang berada di depannya.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN! SIAPA YANG TADI MENEMBAKKU?!" ucap Roberto dengan emosi.

DUK!

Polisi Jungkook mendarat di tanah dengan posisi berjaga-jaga. Tangannya mengarahkan pistol ke Tiga Rob. Pistol terus digenggamnya dengan penuh emosi. Mata elangnya mengawasi Tiga Rob.

"Akulah yang menembakmu." Nada suara Jungkook menjadi sangat dingin.

"Jangan. Sakiti. Kim Namjoon." Suara Jungkook penuh penekanan.

Yaya dan Ying hanya bisa menahan napas mendengarkan nada menakutkan dari Jungkook. Karena mereka terbiasa melihat senyum tampan dari Jungkook.

Beginikah tampang menyeramkan orang tampan? Pikir Ying dan Yaya.

"Jangan. Sakiti. Sahabatku."

Senyum licik terpampang di wajah Roberto.

"Oke, kalau itu maumu. Tapi aku minta kau sebagai Kepala Polisi menandatangani surat pernyataan bahwa Tiga Rob telah bebas dari penjara," ucap Rob seraya menyodorkan surat yang sudah ditempeli materai. Hanya tinggal ditandatangani.

"Jangan! Jangan tanda tangani itu!" seru Gopal. Tidak mungkin para perampok itu dibiarkan merajalela. Bahkan kalaupun keluar negeri. Tidak bisa dibiarkan

Jungkook menghela napas pasrah. Tentu saja sebagai Polisi ia menolak mentah-mentah menandatangani surat itu. Tapi, jika ia tidak menandatangani surat itu, sahabatnya mungkin mati di tangan kotor para perampok tersebut. Ia sedikit berpikir lagi sampai akhirnya ...

"Baiklah, aku akan tanda tangani itu. Tapi, setelah kalian menyerahkan Namjoon kepadaku."Keputusan tegas akhirnya keluar dari mulut Jungkook.

Salah seorang wakil polisi menyeletuk tajam. "Kau gila, Jungkook? Kita tidak bisa membebaskan mereka. Tiga Rob dipenjara dengan jangka waktu—"

"AKU TAHU! AKU TAHU ITU!" teriak Jungkook memutus perkataan itu, "tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan Namjoon terluka," kata Jungkook dengan lirih di kalimat akhir.

Sementara drama di depan mata Fang bermain, ia terus memerhatikan adiknya. BoBoiBoy Halilintar sudah kembali menjadi mode normal.

Adiknya itu terus-terusan berusaha mengingat kejadian perkataan _Coach_ Namjoon. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan napasnya tidak teratur.

'Pertandingan? Kapan?' batin BoBoiBoy seraya berusaha mengingat-ingat perkataan _Coach_ Namjoon.

Fang berdiri di belakang BoBoiBoy. Bersiap-siap jika sang adik bisa jatuh pingsan kapanpun.

"Mau kalian apa sih? Kalian sudah mencuri lalu melukai seseorang. Membusuk sajalah kalian di penjara!" ucap Fang dengan lantang.

"Akh! Diamlah kalian para bocah!" ucap Robert emosi. Tidak mau BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya mengacaukan lagi rencana mereka.

"Cepat tanda tangani surat ini!" desak Roberto. Pistol yang berada di tangannya mengarahkan ke _Coach_ Namjoon.

"Baiklah. Tapi lepaskan Namjoon juga," balas Jungkook tidak mau kalah.

Satu tangan Jungkook hendak menandatangani surat pernyataan, satu tangan lainnya tetap memegang pistol. Begitu juga Roberto yang perlahan membebaskan Namjoon untuk bergerak, tetapi masih menahannya dengan pistol.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, sampai akhirnya ...

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Surat pernyataan dan pulpen itu berubah menjadi roti dan sosis.

"SEKARANG, KAK JUNGKOOK!" teriak Ying memberi aba-aba.

DOR!

Tangan Jungkook berhasil menyeret Namjoon, mereka berdua berbaring di tanah. Peluru yang keluar dari pistol Rob melesat begitu saja.

"DASAR ANAK-ANAK TAK TAHU DIRI!" teriak Roberto emosi.

Gagal sudah rencana mereka untuk melarikan diri.

Sadar posisi sudah berubah, BoBoiBoy bersiap diri untuk menyerang. Sejenak ia melupakan pertandingan tersebut.

"Memang kita tak tahu diri, KERIS PETIR!" ejek BoBoiBoy lalu melayangkan keris petir kepada sang Bos.

ZAP! BZZZZT!

"Akkhh! Sialan kau, BoBoiBoy!"

Seketika beberapa senapan saling berderu di udara. Polisi maupun dua Rob—salah satu telah tumbang—saling meluncurkan peluru.

"JARI BAYANG!"

Uluran tangan bayang hendak menangkap Rob dan Robert. Tetapi entah sejak kapan mereka berlari cepat sekali.

"Akh, sialan!" rutuk Fang.

"Kak, biarkan aku berpecah tiga," ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak, BoBoiBoy. Tidak boleh!" Fang berlari ke tempat lain untuk menghalang dua penjahat itu.

Fang tidak mau penyakit lupa BoBoiBoy muncul lagi ketika berpecah tiga.

DOR!

Peluru melesat dari pistol Rob. Mata BoBoiBoy yang begitu tajam melihat peluru itu mengarah ke Fang.

"KAK FANG! AWAS!"

Fang terlambat untuk menyadari hal itu. Kecepatan peluru mengalahkan kecepatan ia berpikir.

"LARIAN LAJU!"

Beruntung Ying mendengar teriakan BoBoiBoy. Dengan cepat ia mendorong Fang menjauhi peluru.

"TUKARAN PERMEN!"

Peluru itu berubah menjadi permen warna-warni. Permen itu jatuh ke tanah, berkumpul bersama permen-permen lainnya. Memang sedari tadi Gopal mengubah seluruh peluru Tiga Rob yang berterbangan menjadi permen.

BoBoiBoy segera menghampiri Fang yang masih dilanda _shock_.

"Tuhkan. Coba aku berpecah tiga. Aku bisa menyelamatkan Kakak!" gerutu BoBoiBoy.

"Tidak perlu. Ying sudah menyelamatkanku," balas Fang dingin.

"Dasar keras kepala. Masalah ini akan cepat selesai jika aku berpecah tiga!"

"Tidak!"

Ying hanya menggeleng melihat perdebatan kedua saudara ini. Ia hanya bisa bungkam walaupun ia tahu bahwa jika temannya itu berpecah tiga, maka alzheimer akan lebih cepat merambat.

Suara tembakan masih terus menggema di udara. Tim Polisi dan geng superhero masih gencar melawan Tiga Rob yang berpencar.

Lilitan bayang perlahan menuju Rob dan Robert. Dengan gerakan tangan Fang, Tiga Rob berhasil ditarik dan berkumpul di satu tempat.

"KUASA GRAVITI!"

Seketika Tiga Rob lumpuh.

"TUKARAN MAKANAN!"

Pistol milik Tiga Rob berubah menjadi brownies cokelat.

"ARRGH TIDAK!"

"Urusan kalian selesai sampai di sini!" seru Jungkook.

222

"Aku pulang."

Ibu segera melihat kedua putranya yang memasuki rumah. Hatinya lega melihat mereka berdua sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana Tiga Rob?" tanya Ochobot.

Fang dan BoBoiBoy melihat Ochobot dengan pandangan datar.

"Aku mau mandi dulu."

"Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

BoBoiBoy menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, sedangkan Fang melangkah lurus menuju kamar mandi.

Ochobot _sweatdrop_ melihat suasana yang tidak akrab di antara mereka berdua.

"Mungkin mereka kelelahan," ucap Ibu seraya mengelus kepala Ochobot.

"Humm." Ochobot menggumam kecewa. Merasa diabaikan oleh kedua sahabat baiknya.

"Ochobot mau mereka senang? Yuk bantuin Ibu buat krim sup kesukaan mereka."

"Ayuk!"

222

BoBoiBoy melempar bantal tidurnya ke dinding dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kak Fang kenapa sih? Apa-apa gak boleh. Apa-apa gak boleh," gerutu BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia memandang langit kamar yang dihiasi bintang-bintang, bulan, dan beberapa galaksi lainnya. Perlahan kamarnya menjadi gelap karena BoBoiBoy malas mematikan lampu. Matanya lebih menikmati cahaya matahari sore yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Enak kali yaa kalau ga punya kakak. Bisa bebas ngapain aja tanpa ada yang larang-larang," ucap BoBoiBoy pelan.

Spontan ia menutup mulutnya. Entah mengapa ada sedikit perasaan bersalah karena telah mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Ih, memang bener Kak Fang nyebelin!" seru BoBoiBoy lalu duduk di kasurnya.

Sepanjang perlajanan menuju rumah, ia dan Fang sempat adu mulut. Ia heran mengapa Fang tidak memperbolehkannya berpecah tiga. Bahkan kakaknya itu seperti menghalang ia untuk ikut menyerang Tiga Rob.

Oh. Pecah tiga. Dulu ia sempat mengalami kelupaan karena berpecah tiga terlalu lama.

BoBoiBoy merasakan sesuatu hangat menetes ke punggung tangannya.

Matanya melotot begitu melihat cairan merah pekat menutupi punggung tangannya.

"PUSARAN ANGIN!"

Pusaran angin keluar dari telapak tangan BoBoiBoy. Pusaran angin itu mengambil sekotak tisu lalu menyerahkannya kepada BoBoiBoy.

SRET! SRET! SRET! SRET!

Dengan cepat, BoBoiBoy mengambil tisu sebanyak mungkin. Ia lalu mengelap punggung tangannya.

Tapi darah masih mengalir dari hidung BoBoiBoy.

"Duh, apa yang 'kau' nak, hah?!" jengkel, BoBoiBoy berbicara sendiri kepada alzheimernya.

Tisu menyeka bawah hidung BoBoiBoy. Kini kasurnya kacau. Seprai yang sudah hampir copot, tisu berwarna merah berserakan, bantal tidur yang berada di pinggir kasur, dan guling yang sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Ayolah, berhenti! Nanti yang lain lihat." BoBoiBoy menyumbat hidungnya dengan tisu secara paksa.

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa berpikir kapan ini berakhir secepatnya.

BoBoiBoy memilin tisu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam lubang hidung yang mengalirkan darah, berharap mimisan segera berakhir. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya untuk membereskan tisu dan seprainya. Keluhan sakit dari mulutnya sempat terucap. Kepalanya terasa nyut-nyutan.

DUK!

"Aduh!"

Secara tak sengaja, telapak kakinya sedikit masuk ke kolong kasur. Kakinya terpentok oleh sesuatu yang keras.

BoBoiBoy merunduk untuk mengecek kolong kasur.

Pandangannya perlahan _blur_ karena kepala yang terlalu di tundukkan ke bawah. Namun, BoBoiBoy tidak peduli dan terus berusaha mengambil sesuatu yang membuat kakinya sakit. Kepalanya semakin pening dan sakit.

Akhirnya tangannya menggapai benda yang ada di kolong kasur.

"Eh? Buku apa ini?"

Pening di kepalanya hilang begitu ia berdiri tegak. BoBoiBoy bergegas menutup jendela dan menyalakan lampu kamar.

" _Pengetahuan dunia kesehatan, oleh Universitas Pulau Rintis_. Wuah, tunggu. Sejak kapan aku punya buku ini?" BoBoiBoy terheran kepada dirinya sendiri.

Penasaran, ia kemudian duduk dan membuka lembar demi lembar buku tebal itu. Berusaha membaca seraya menahan sakit.

BoBoiBoy terus berusaha membaca. Darah di tisu sudah merembes dan akhirnya menetes ke kertas putih buku itu.

"Huih, macem mana cara baca kata ni?" BoBoiBoy sedikit lupa cara membaca pada suatu kata yang ia lihat.

Sepertinya hal ini akan memakan waktu lama.

222

Udara malam yang dingin dan suasana malam yang sepi membuat Fang betah tinggal sendirian. Kini ia duduk di atas atap rumahnya. Tentu saja itu ia lakukan ketika Ayah, Ibu, Ochobot, dan BoBoiBoy sudah tidur di dalam kamar masing-masing.

BoBoiBoy? Oh.

Fang sedikit merasa bersalah telah membentaknya tadi.

"Sial!" Fang menonjok udara malam yang tidak bersalah.

Padahal ia sudah berjanji dalam dirinya ia akan menjadi kakak yang baik. Ia tidak mau mengulangi pertengkaran masa lalu. Fang kini membenci dirinya sendiri.

BoBoiBoy kini marah kepadanya. Ia bisa melihat tampang marahnya ketika mereka makan malam bersama. BoBoiBoy hanya fokus makan. Diam dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Wajahnya terlihat lelah sekali.

"Kakak ngapain di sini? Dingin loooh."

Fang menarik napas kaget begitu BoBoiBoy duduk di sampingnya. BoBoiBoy cuek dengan respon kakaknya. Matanya melihat langit gelap yang hanya ada bulan yang terang.

"K-kamu ... gak tidur?" tanya Fang canggung.

"Belum mengantuk. Aku mendengar suara berisik di atap rumah. Aku cek, eh ada Kakak. Yaudah aku ikut Kakak duduk," jawab BoBoiBoy polos.

Dilihat dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya BoBoiBoy tidak marah kepada Fang. Fang menghembuskan napas lega. Adiknya tidak marah karena hal tadi.

.

HYUUUUUU!

Angin malam berhembus pelan menghampiri mereka.

.

Telapak tangan BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan bola api kecil, untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

.

Sunyi menghampiri Fang dan BoBoiBoy.

.

Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, nanti aku mati ya?"

Hembusan angin malam menerpa rambut raven milik Fang dan mematikan bola api di tangan BoBoiBoy. Seakan-akan mewakili bisikkan ucapan sang adik. Mata di balik kacamata bingkai ungu itu menatap BoBoiBoy heran.

"Aku baca buku, kemungkinan alzheimer sembuh hanya lima persen **(24)**. Hahahha." BoBoiBoy tertawa renyah.

Wajah pucat itu lalu menampilkan senyum murung. Kepalanya ia tundukkan perlahan.

"Aku ... sering lihat di drama kalau orang-orang kanker itu ... pasti meninggal," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan serak.

'Urrgh, mengapa hanya drama bodoh itu saja yang ia ingat?' gerutu Fang dalam batinnya.

Banyak pikiran negatif lainnya yang hinggap di otak BoBoiBoy. Ia tidak sanggup menyampaikannya lagi.

Tangan Fang merangkul pundak BoBoiBoy. Sangat erat seakan-akan BoBoiBoy akan pergi jauh.

"Hei ... hei dengar..." Kini wajah Fang dan BoBoiBoy saling berhadapan.

Mata sayu itu memandang sang kakak. Wajahnya pucat layaknya mayat hidup.

"Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu di sampingmu, BoBoiBooy. Mau kamu sakit, mau kamu sehat, aku selalu menjagamu. Kita akan tumbuh bersama-sama. Kita akan melewati waktu ini bersama-sama. Jangan khawatir, ok?"

Bola mata BoBoiBoy meredup, seakan-akan itu adalah harapan kosong.

 _Ia tidak akan bisa melewati waktu bersama dengan Kakakknya._

 _Ia tidak akan bisa melihat Fang bahagia._

"Tapi—"

"Ssstt. Orang-orang mati itu hanya settingan di balik layar. Sudah lah, BoBoiBoy." Fang mendekap BoBoiBoy erat.

BoBoiBoy memeluk balik sang Kakak. Angin malam yang dingin nyaris tidak bisa dirasakan oleh kakak beradik itu. Mereka tenggelam dalam waktu yang seakan-akan berhenti.

"Janji kakak akan selalu di samping BoBoiBoy?"

"Tanpa kau minta, aku selalu di sampingmu, BoBoiBoy."

Senyum merekah di bibir BoBoiBoy. Air mata lolos dari manik karamel bocah bertopi itu.

 _BoBoiBoy tahu ia akan meninggalkan Fang sebentar lagi._

Sementara sang kakak tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya terus mengelus punggung hangat adiknya.

"Aku sayang Kak Fang," ucap BoBoiBoy sungguh-sungguh.

Pikiran Fang melayang ke suatu kejadian. BoBoiBoy sering kali bilang begitu setiap di sekolah maupun kumpul bersama keluarga besar. Alasannya karena BoBoiBoy ingin mempermalukan kakaknya yang kelewat populer itu.

Tentu Fang menghajar BoBoiBoy habis-habisan setelah adiknya bermanja, coret, mengejek dirinya dengan berteriak 'Aku sayang Kakak Fang~' di depan umum. Fang benar-benar malu.

Ah, BoBoiBoy ternyata masih anak kecil.

"Aku sayang kau juga, BoBoiBoy."

222

"Jadi, Kak Jungkook kenal dengan _Coach_ Namjoon?" tanya Gopal seraya menyuap _potato chips_ ke mulutnya.

Polisi Jungkook dan _Coach_ Namjoon saling melempar pandang, lalu tersenyum.

"Iya, Namjoon adalah _sunbae_ (25) di kampus ku," jawab Jungkook.

"Eh? _Sunbae_?" Ying tidak mengerti arti _sunbae_ yang diucapkan Jungkook.

"Maksudnya, senior, Ying. Tapi, kita cukup dekat dan bersahabat. Hahaha," tawa Namjoon.

"Oooh, satu kampus toh." Yaya mangut-mangut.

Fang datang bersama Ochobot yang tengah membawakan nampan berisi lima gelas berisi sirup dan satu kaleng fanta dari arah dapur.

"Silahkan nikmati minumannya," ucap Ochobot meletakkan nampan di atas meja tamu.

"Yeaaayyyy! Terima kasih, Ochobot!" seru Gopal lalu mengambil kaleng fanta.

"Hei! Itu punyaku lah!" seru Fang tidak terima Gopal mengambil minuman favoritnya.

"Eh? Iya kah? Hehehe." Gopal hanya bisa cengengesan.

Fang memutar bola matanya, lalu merebut minumannya dari tangan Gopal.

"Kalian silahkan santai dulu. Sebentar lagi BoBoiBoy akan sampai di rumah," ucap Ochobot kepada para tamu.

Ya memang, di minggu pagi ini, teman-teman BoBoiBoy, _Coach_ Namjoon, dan Polisi Jungkook berada di rumah BoBoiBoy. Padahal mereka tidak janjian untuk saling bertemu. Mereka punya niat yang berbeda-beda. BoBoiBoy bersama Ayah dan Ibu pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani kemoterapi.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan BoBoiBoy sebenarnya? Maaf _Coach_ belum bisa menjenguk saat dia sudah sadar," tanya _Coach_ Namjoon.

Fang beserta teman-temannya diam. Lalu mereka tatap-menatap. Bertelepati. Sepakat Fang menjelaskan semuanya.

"Yah..." ujar Fang lesu, "BoBoiBoy mengalami masalah di memorinya. Ia hilang ingat—"

"Eh? Hilang ingatan? Tapi kenapa waktu itu dia manggil _Coach_ Namjoon dengan mulus?" tanya Jungkook.

"—annya tentang aku. Ia hanya ingat kepada semua orang kecuali aku. Kata dr. Tadashi, itu karena ... akulah orang yang paling kuat menyebabkan kenangan dalam memorinya. Bagus ataupun buruk. Sekarang, aku hanya bisa berusaha untuk mengembalikan memori itu. Maka dari itu, aku minta _Coach_ Namjoon untuk tidak menceritakan apa-apa tentang lomba pertandingan—"

" _Jinja_? Kau melatih anak muridmu sampai ke lomba pertandingan, Moonie Hyung? Lomba pertandingan di Stadion Kuala Lumpur itu kah?" histeris Jungkook.

Fang dan teman-temannya _sweatdrop_ menatap sang polisi yang histeris sendiri.

Krik Krik...

Krik Krik...

" _Dey_ , bisakah kau tidak memotong cerita Fang?" ucap Gopal dengan _straight face_.

"Oh, hehehe. Okey, maafkan aku," balas Jungkook cengengesan.

 _Coach_ Namjoon menertawakan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Jadi, kau meminta aku untuk tidak mengungkit tentang pertandingan hari itu?" simpul _Coach_ Namjoon.

"Iya, aku takut itu akan menyakiti adikku."

" _Haisshh_. Bagaimana ini semua bisa terjadi? Mengapa kau menyuruh Namjoon untuk tidak mengungkit pertandingan itu lagi? Apa ada yang salah hah dengan pertandingan itu?" tanya Jungkook bertubi-tubi.

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tatapan matanya hancur saat itu juga.

"Sst. Jungkook, pelan-pelan. Aku yakin ada penjelasan dibalik semua ini. Ya kan, Fang?" ucap _Coach_ Namjoon.

" _Yalo_. Jangan sudutkan Kak Fang seperti itu, _ma_ ," ujar Ying.

"Hmm, kalau kau tak bisa jelaskan, tidak apa-apa, Fang," ucap Yaya pengertian.

"Ceritakanlah saja, _Bhaiyaa_ (26). Walaupun aku sudah tau dari BoBoiBoy, aku ingin mendengarkan langsung darimu," tutur Gopal kepo.

Yaya dan Ying memicingkan mata tajam kepada Gopal.

"Apa? Ada yang salah ke?"

Ochobot terbang mendekati Fang. Tangan robot itu mengelus pelan pundak Fang.

"Saranku, sebaiknya kau ceritakan semuanya sekarang juga. Agar semua orang yang ada di sini paham betul, apalagi _Coach_ Namjoon. _Coach_ Namjoon sama sekali belum tahu loooh, kalau waktu itu BoBoiBoy mengidap kanker alzheimer," saran Ochobot pelan.

"Nah, betul tuh. Betul!" celetuk Jungkook dan Gopal secara bersamaan.

"Oh iya ya..." kini suara Fang tercekat.

"Jelaskan saja pelan-pelan. Itu sekaligus membuat hatimu _plong_ , kan?" bujuk Ochobot.

Fang menarik napas perlahan. Ia duduk dengan posisi tegap. Matanya menatap _Coach_ Namjoon.

"BoBoiBoy sangat senang dengan pertandingan itu. Dia bilang bahwa itu adalah cita-cita dia. Dia ingin sekali memenangkan pertandingan itu. Dia sampai memohon izin kepada Ayah dan Ibu. Dia benar-benar ingin mengharumkan nama sekolah. Sebelum hari pertandingan itu, BoBoiBoy demam."

Semua orang yang ada di situ hanya diam dan menyimak.

"Aku melarangnya untuk ikut pertandingan besok. Menyuruhnya untuk digantikan dengan orang lain saja. Tetapi tetap saja ia tak mau. Akhirnya besok, _Coach_ Namjoon menelepon ke rumah dan aku mengangkatnya. _Coach_ bilang bahwa pada hari itu, jadwal pertandingan di undur kan?"

Kening _Coach_ Namjoon mengerut. Mencoba mengingat hari itu. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Aku tidak memberitahu jadwal pertandingan yang sudah diubah itu, _Coach_. Aku tidak memberitahu kepada BoBoi—"

"NAAAH! Sebab tu lah BoBoiBoy telat ke pertandingan, Coach!" seru Gopal heboh.

Krik Krik ...

Krik Krik ...

" _Ya_! Bisakah kau tidak memotong cerita Fang?" Kini Jungkook menatap Gopal dengan _straight face_.

Gopal hanya memanyunkan bibir.

Fang menghembuskan napasnya. Ia terlihat lelah sekali.

"BoBoiBoy pulang ke rumah. Ia mengamuk, mulai menonjokku tanpa alasan. Lalu kita berperang. Ia berkata bahwa aku menghancurkan mimpinya. Gara-gara aku, cita-citanya hancur. Gara-gara aku, pangkat kaptennya hilang. Gara-gara aku—" Fang nyaris meledak saat itu juga. Wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Sudah cukup sampai di situ, Fang!" ujar Yaya. Tidak tahan melihat temannya menderita.

 _Coach_ Namjoon turun dari sofanya. Ia berlutut di karpet, menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan posisi duduk Fang. Tangannya memegang Fang.

Fang menunduk. Air matanya nyaris tumpah kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Fang, aku sudah mengerti. Tidak perlu kau lanjutkan." _Coach_ Namjoon mengelus pelan pundak Fang yang bergetar.

"Ma-maafkan aku juga, Fang. Aku tidak tahu kalau masalahnya sampai sejauh ini. _Mianhae_. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu," sesal _Coach_ Namjoon.

Jungkook menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan sedih. Ia tahu sekali, sahabatnya itu terguncang juga.

"Aku ... benar-benar keras sekali saat itu. Seandainya aku tahu masalah kalian berdua, aku pasti bisa menengahi kalian saat itu. _Mianata_ (27)."

Fang menatap _Coach_ Namjoon. Ia bisa melihat rasa sedih yang dialami _Coach_ Namjoon.

BoBoiBoy sendiri adalah tanggung jawab _Coach_ Namjoon juga.

"Aku tidak akan mengungkit masalah pertandingan itu, Fang. Aku akan membantumu," tambah _Coach_ Namjoon seraya tersenyum.

"Ah, _Coach_. Terima kasih banyak. Tapi, maaf gara-gara aku juga, pertandingan itu hancur," sesal Fang.

" _Aniyaa_ (28)! Mana ade! Sekolahmu kalah bukan karena kau, Fang," sanggah _Coach_ Namjoon.

Fang menatap Yaya. Yaya menatapnya dengan pandangan tuh-kan-sekolah-kalah-bukan-karena-kau.

"Dengar, masalah itu biarkan saja, Fang. Yang paling penting, kita harus fokus untuk membantu BoBoiBoy sembuh dari penyakit alzheimernya. Okey?" ujar _Coach_ Namjoon.

Fang mengangguk pelan.

KREK!

Pintu rumah terbuka. Terlihat Ibu dan BoBoiBoy memasuki rumah. Ayah sedang memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi.

"Sepi sekali rumah ini. Kalian tidak mengobrol?" celetuk Ibu.

"Eh, _Coach_ Namjoon! Polisi Jungkook!" sapa BoBoiBoy ceria.

Namjoon dan Jungkook merunduk. " _Annyeong_ (29)."

"Hai, BoBoiBoy! Bagaimana kemoterapi hari ini?" sapa Gopal.

"Seperti biasa, Gopal. Hehehhe," balas BoBoiBoy ambigu.

"Haaa! Kau pasti lapar kan? Sini makan biskuit ku," ucap Yaya seraya menyodorkan sekeranjang biskuit warna-warni.

"Eh? Kebetulan sekali ada biskuit. Aku mau laah," ujar Jungkook lalu ingin mengambil biskuit Yaya.

"EH? JANGAAAN!" sontak BoBoiBoy, Fang, Gopal, dan Ying berteriak panik.

" _Yaa_! Kalian kenapa berteriak?" ucap _Coach_ Namjoon sedikit galak. Tentu saja karena kaget tiba-tiba para bocah itu berteriak.

"Itu sudah biase lah," cibir Ochobot.

"A-anu ... i-itu ... hehehe ..." BoBoiBoy kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjelaskan biskuit yang tidak enak tersebut.

Keheningan sejenak muncul begitu saja. Tidak mungkin mereka mengatakan bahwa biskuit Yaya itu ... bisa menyebabkan orang pingsan.

"Dasar anak-anak!" gerutu _Coach_ Namjoon lalu hendak mengambil biskuit Yaya juga.

Fang, Gopal, BoBoiBoy, dan Ying hanya mampu menahan napas melihat adegan orang dewasa itu mengambil biskuit manis dari anak kecil.

"Makan siang sediaaaaa!" seru Ibu dari dapur.

"Eh! Eh! Makan siang tuh!" ucap Gopal sengaja heboh.

"Eh? Sudah waktunya makan yaa? Ayuk lah," ucap Yaya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu Ibu menata piring dan gelas.

'Hah ... untung saja ...' batin keempat anak _super hero_ tersebut. Polisi Jungkook dan Coach Namjoon tak jadi pingsan.

Sekarang, mereka semua makan di halaman belakang yang ternyata tempatnya sudah disediakan oleh Ayah. Selesai makan, Ibu dan _Coach_ Namjoon mengobrol. Ayah dan Jungkook membahas tentang kepolisian. BoBoiBoy, Ochobot, Fang, dan teman-temannya bermain seraya bercanda.

Walaupun BoBoiBoy masih dalam kondisi pucat pasi, mereka tidak peduli. Mereka ... aka Fang dan kawan-kawannya berusaha membuat suasana seakan-akan BoBoiBoy sehat bugar.

222

TING TONG!

"Paket datang!"

BoBoiBoy yang kebetulan berada di ruang tamu, segera membukakan pintu. Terlihat seorang pemuda berseragam khas Pos Pulau Rintis.

"Ada paket untuk ..." Pemuda itu sejenak melihat nama yang tertera di depan sebuah box yang terbungkus rapi "... Fang. Untuk Fang. Bisakan anda tanda tangan di sini?"

"Baiklah."

Setelah menandatangani formulir penerimaan, BoBoiBoy menerima paket tersebut.

"Isinya apa ya?" Penasaran, BoBoiBoy duduk di sofa lalu menyobek bungkus paket tersebut.

"Eh? Dari sekolah?" Terlihat lambang Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis di setiap sisi box tersebut.

BoBoiBoy membuka box tersebut. Isinya ialah catatan akhir sekolah yang berupa nilai & sikap, buku tahunan sekolah, dan beberapa foto perpisahan sekolah.

Bocah bertopi itu diam sejenak. Matanya meneliti setiap foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Kakak sudah lulus? Bukankah ..." Ia bingung sendiri dengan perkataannya.

Salah satu foto itu menunjukkan Fang dan Yaya sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung. Foto yang lainnya menunjukkan Fang dengan tuxedonya memegang beberapa buket bunga. Foto yang lainnya Fang bersama dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Foto keluarga kok tidak ada?" BoBoiBoy menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Tangannya meraih box. Ternyata ada salah satu foto yang menyempil.

Foto itu menunjukkan Fang, Ochobot, Ayah, dan Ibu di dalam gedung yang amat BoBoiBoy kenali.

"I-ini ... Gedung Serba Guna Pulau Rintis?"

Ekspresi Fang disitu sulit dikenali. Entah sedih ataupun senang.

"Aku kemana?" BoBoiBoy sadar dirinya tidak ada di dalam foto satupun.

Manik mata karamel itu memandang lurus. Pandangannya menjadi buram seketika.

 _"_ _Akh, ada apa ini? Tolong hentikan. Aku ingin menonton Kak Fang hari ini,"_

"Ukh!"

Tangan BoBoiBoy memijat keningnya. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit.

 _"_ _K-kak Fang. M-maafkan aku. T-tolong aku," racau BoBoiBoy._

Ingatan itu mendadak berputar di otak BoBoiBoy. Ia melihat dirinya terlentang jatuh di lantai rumah dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Ia begitu kesakitan dan lemah saat itu juga.

"A-apa ini?" racau BoBoiBoy lalu menjambak rambutnya. Berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang menjalar begitu cepat.

Udara di sekitarnya mendadak menipis. Dadanya menjadi sesak dan pernapasannya tersendat-sendat.

"Hah ... hah ..."

 _"_ _Aku ingin menonton Kak Fang. Kuharap belum terlambat."_

 _"_ _Akh! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"_

"Uh ... hen ... uh ... tikan," rintih BoBoiBoy seraya meremas dadanya.

Ibu baru saja turun dari tangga. Matanya melihat BoBoiBoy tengah kesakitan di sofa ruang tamu.

"Bo-BOBOIBOY!" Ibu berlari kecil menghampiri putranya.

Tangannya mengecek kening BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy melihat wajah Ibu yang tidak begitu jelas. Semuanya buram.

"Kamu gak apa-apa, nak?" tanya Ibu cemas.

"I-Ibu? Uh ..." Napas BoBoiBoy semakin sempit. Keringat dingin terus mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Fang! Ochobot! Ah ... siapapun yang mendengar Ibu, tolong ambilkan Ibu kaleng oksigen!" seru Ibu dengan nada panik.

WUUSHH!

Tiba-tiba Fang memunculkan dirinya seraya menyerahkan kaleng oksigen kepada Ibu.

"Ibu, BoBoiBoy kenapa?" Fang kaget melihat BoBoiBoy yang kesusahan mengambil napas.

"Ibu juga tidak tahu, Fang," ujar Ibu seraya membuka mulut kaleng.

Fang menerawang benda-benda di sekitar BoBoiBoy. Akhirnya ia tahu apa penyebab adiknya seperti ini.

Benar kata Yaya, paket perpisahan sekolah akan sampai di rumahnya hari ini.

Mulut kaleng itu dipasang di sekitar hidung dan mulut BoBoiBoy. Ibu menyatukan badan kaleng dengan mulut kaleng yang sudah terpasang di sekitar hidung dan mulut BoBoiBoy.

"BoBoiBoy, dengar Ibu. Tarik napas perlahan. Kontrol pernapasanmu, sayang. Oksigen akan masuk ke dalam hidungmu," ujar Ibu.

"Hah ... hah ..." BoBoiBoy bersusah payah mengatur pernapasannya.

Fang merutuki kesalahannya karena tidak mengambil benda-benda berserakan di sekitar BoBoiBoy. Benda-benda itulah yang memaksa memutar memori BoBoiBoy.

222

BoBoiBoy masih terbaring lemah di atas sofa. Rasanya sangat lelah sekali mengambil oksigen. Beruntung Ibu menyediakan oksigen kaleng di rumah.

Mata sayu nya menatap sang kakak yang mematung di depannya.

"Kak ..." nada bicara BoBoiBoy begitu lemah, "Kakak sudah lulus?"

Fang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sekarang justru ialah yang menyebabkan masalah kepada BoBoiBoy.

"Aku kemana yaa? Kenapa aku tidak datang?" tanya BoBoiBoy sekali lagi.

Fang membuang muka. Ia tentu saja tidak tahu alasan BoBoiBoy tidak datang pada acara perpisahannya.

"Kamu pingsan dan koma pada hari itu, BoBoiBoy." Terpaksa Ibu menjawab pertanyaan BoBoiBoy.

"Oh ..." BoBoiBoy melempar pandang ke arah lain. "Tapi, rasanya, ada alasan juga aku tidak da—"

"SUDAHLAH, BOBOIBOY!" bentak Fang seraya memberikan tatapan _death glare_.

BoBoiBoy cuek seakan-akan sudah kebal dengan semua tatapan kejam kakaknya.

"Tidak usah diingat lagi! Kan sudah kukatakan, jangan diingat kalau itu membuatmu sakit!" gertak Fang.

BoBoiBoy sedikit takut dengan gertakan Fang. Namun ia melanjutkan pembicaraan, "Kak, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Aku tidak tahu apa itu. Aku hanya ingin tahu dan—"

"Dan ingin membuatmu kehilangan pernapasan seperti tadi? IYA?!"

BoBoiBoy mengerutkan keningnya.

Fang tidak mau BoBoiBoy mengingat masa lalu lagi. Ia tidak mau melihat adiknya kesakitan lagi. Fang rela BoBoiBoy melupakan dirinya asal ... penyakit adiknya tidak kambuh lagi.

"Aku akan cari tahu sendiri!" BoBoiBoy meninggikan suaranya yang serak. Ia sendiri penasaran dengan semua memori di dalam otaknya.

Fang hampir stress berhadapan dengan adiknya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus apa supaya BoBoiBoy menghentikan ingatan-ingatan masa lalu itu.

BoBoiBoy merubah posisinya dari baring menjadi duduk. Ia menatap Fang serius.

"Sel-sel otakku hampir rusak karena alzheimer. Aku tidak mau mati dengan memori kosong!" seru BoBoiBoy.

 _A-apa ... apaan ini._

"Kau tidak akan mati BoBoiBoy!" seru Fang lebih keras.

BoBoiBoy tidak memerdulikan seruan kakaknya. Ia terus melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kak, kita pernah bertengkar sebelumnya? Atau kita—" Mungkinkah mereka pernah bertengkar sebelumnya? Ah jelas sekali mereka pernah, menurut perasaan BoBoiBoy. Tapi apa penyebabnya?

"SUDAH CUKUP, BOBOIBOY! HENTIKAN!"

Kini Fang panik bahkan parno. Adiknya itu terus menggali memorinya.

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU ... UH ... TIDAK AKAN BERHENTI!" BoBoiBoy merintih kesakitan lagi. Ia ingin mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kakaknya.

Mata Fang berapi-api menatap BoBoiBoy. Ia benar-benar marah kepada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu ..." Fang membalikkan badannya, "Aku yang akan berhenti."

Mata BoBoiBoy membulat. Apa maksud sang kakak?

"Kak—"

Sebelum BoBoiBoy melanjutkan pembicaraan, Fang terlebih dahulu meninggalkan ruang tamu. Ia membanting pintu sebelum keluar rumah.

"KAK FANG! HIKS ..." BoBoiBoy tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lebih lama lagi. Air mata itu keluar dengan deras.

Ibu jelas tidak bisa ikut campur dalam masalah mereka. Hatinya hanya bisa cemas memikirkan kepergian Fang ketika melihat cuaca di luar sangat mendung ditambah angin yang berhembus dengan kencang.

 _Sebenarnya, apakah Fang benar-benar kakakku? Mengapa hanya ia satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa ku ingat?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Catatan kaki:**

 **24\. Kemungkinan sembuh lima persen. Ini cuma karangan belaka Author. Tenang saja.**

 **25\. Sunbae : Senior dalam bahasa korea.**

 **26\. Bhaiyaa : Saudara laki-laki dalam bahasa India. Bisa juga sebagai panggilan 'bro' kepada teman.**

 **27\. Mianata : Maaf dalam bahasa korea.**

 **28\. Aniyaa : Tidak dalam bahasa korea.**

 **29\. Annyeong : Hai dalam bahasa korea.**

 **A/N: Gatau kenapa makin mendekati chapter akhir, plot cerita yang aku rencanakan di otak kok makin kacau ya :". Aku ngerasa adegan Tiga Rob itu sampah banget. Ga guna. Pengen ganti pake adegan lain, tapi udah terlanjur bersambung ama chapter sebelumnya :". Gatau kenapa aku pengen aja masukin Tiga Rob. Tapi masa jadinya gini huaaaa :"**

 **Aku butuh kritikan lagi dari kalian. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan kalian sebelum Final Chapter selanjutnya.**

 **a. syafikayassara : Hueee, makasih udah galauin BoBoiBoy :").**

 **b. Hikaru Q. A : Minal 'aidin wal faizin juga^^. Yeaaay! Makasih reviewnyaa!**

 **c. Ililara : Hehehe. Iya, alhamdulillah. Makasih doanya^^. Selamat Idul Fitri juga^^. Semoga kita kembali ke fitrah :). Gak lupa kok! Makasih udah ingetin. Semangat juga buat kamu ^^9.**

 **d. Ardeva : Yeeey! Aku juga ikut seneng! Wkwkw iya juga yaa kayak BoBoiBoy The Movie ._.**

 **e. Salma : Makasih udah suka ^^!**

 **f. khukuchan : Terima kasih sudah menunggu! Lihat saja endingnya seperti apa x). Yoi, Fang akan masuk SMP. Sampai chapter 20, kok :D. Semangat juga ^^!**

 **g. Salsha Hasna : Ini dia next nya ^^.**

 **h. RizqiWira :Hehehe. Makasih semangat dan reviewnya ^^!**

 **i. Alyna Kagamine : Hello! Wkwkwk xD. Gapapa hehehe. Makasih looh udah sempetin baca ff ini :"). Waaa! Cieee anak SMA niiih xD. Semangat yaa! Wkwkwk, saya ga tega nyiksa Fang ataupun BoBoiBoy :") *halah sepik*. Aku sekarang kuliah mau naik semester 3, ini lagi liburan. Aku kuliah di Politeknik Negeri Jakarta. Aamiin yaa Allah. Makasih doa-nyaaaa *hug*. Kamu tulis aja dulu fanfic di microsoft word, lalu upload di dokumen ffn. Langkahnya lumayan rumit. Tapi nanti kamu bakal nemu caranya kok. Makasih atas review panjangnya 3.**

 **j. Yrahma : Hehehe. Minal aidin wal faidzin juga yaa^^. Makasih review dan semangatnya!**

 **k. Diah Nurfadila : Kamu juga da best ;3. Wkwkwk cieee baju lebaran baru. Makasih reviewnya *hug*.**

 **l. uchiha ikari : Semangat juga untuk kamu ^^! Mohon maaf lahir batin juga yaa :).**

 **m. Edogawa Boboiboy : Heuu, tunggu saja ^^.**

 **n. Alcander C. D : Makasih waaaaa! Tunggu sajalah yaaa xD**

 **o. Hariken yuu-chan : Yeaaay! Tunggu yaa BoBoiBoy Air ;D. Gakpapa. Makasih udah sempet baca, Yuuu ^^! Makasih, Yuuu xD! Semangat juga untuk Yuu!**

 **p. NA : Wkwkwk. Hobi baper xD. Alhamdulillah :). Iya ... IYA ITU TYPO WKWKWKWK. Makasih NA udah ngingetin x). Makasih udah review dan menunggu :").**

 **Terima kasih kalian sudah setia menunggu ff ini. Bahkan mengingatkan Author untuk melanjutkan ff ini :"). Author sayang kalian semuaaaa *hug*. Maafkan Author yang masih payah bet nulis ff ini :"(.**

 **Finally, tinggal chapter akhir di depan mata! Saya akan update kilat. Mungkin. Tunggu saja yhaahahaha x). Soalnya masa senggang saya lagi banyak banget.**

 **Silent reader, yekali sampai chapter segini belum review XD.**

 **Mohon review kalian semua ^^!**


	20. Final Chapter 1 from 2

**a. NA : Hehehehe. Surprise xD. Rapmon kuadh kok :")9. Hehehehe. Getting closer yaa ke sad ending xP. Terima kasih sudah menunggu! Semangat juga untuk NA ^^9!**

 **b. Arssanti harninda : Hai, Arssanti! Wiiiw, kelas 2 SMA. Kakak suka BoBoiBoy dari SMA loh xD. Sampai kuliah semester 3 masih ae suka wkwkwkw *curhat. Hehehe makasih loh yaaa :"). Oh, iya sip. Aku cek di fb yaaa. Liat aja kamu xP. Makasih udah nunggu! Semangat juga untuk Arssanti!**

 **c. Syafikayassara : Wkwkw. Sama-sama xD. Makasih udah review!**

 **d. Diah Nurfadila : Huhuhuhu. Makasih udah menghayati ff ini :"3.**

 **e. Edogawa Boboiboy : Wkwkwkwk. Makasih reviewnya xD.**

 **f. Alcander C. D : Yeeeyyy! Silahkan nikmati chapter ini!**

 **g. Ililara : Gapapa. Makasih udah sempet baca dan review ^^. Semangat juga untuk kamu!**

 **h. uchiha ikari : Duh, makasih banget yaa. Kamu pasti bisa kok buat fic :"). Makasih atas semangatnya :").**

 **i. amelia : :"(. Makasih udah review, dek ^^!**

 **j. lovely : Haloooo ;D. Makasih udah ngaku jadi sider wkwkwkw. Makasih yaa udah menghayati ff ini :"). Sequel? Hmm, dipikir-pikir dulu yaaa. Silahkan nikmati chapter ini :).**

 **k. Salma : Iya, say hello to Jungkook! Ini Chapter Final kok. Terima kasih sudah review!**

 **l. melinia : Yeaaayyy. Silahkan nikmati chapter ini ^^!**

 **m. milenia : Ini dia. Silahkan nikmati^^!**

222

Angin kencang berhembus. Suhu dingin mendadak meningkat dengan tajam. Jalanan sepi karena orang-orang lebih memilih aman di rumah masing-masing.

GLUDUK! GLUDUK! JEGERRR!

Kecuali pemuda bersurai raven itu. Fang berjalan terus seakan-akan di sekelilingnya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Badannya yang hanya dilapisi jaket _armless_ ungu sudah menggigil protes.

Fang mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak tahu arah untuk berjalan. Sejujurnya perasaan ia sekarang ini benar-benar tidak karuan. Marah, sedih, gelisah, dan lain-lain. Ia benar-benar sudah dibuat tertekan oleh adiknya.

TES! TES!

Tetesan air hujan mengenai aspal tempat Fang berpijak.

 _Aku sungguh tidak mau adikku terluka._

HYUUUU!

Angin berhembus kencang sampai menusuk tulang Fang.

Fang tidak mau adiknya sakit. Biarlah adiknya itu melupakan dirinya.

 _Tapi, apakah Fang benar-benar tahan dengan suasana seperti ini?_

SAAA!

Hujan deras turun dengan cepat. Sekujur tubuh Fang dari kepala sampai kaki basah semua.

222

JEGEEERRR!

Ibu hanya bisa mengelus dadanya pelan. Hujan di luar sana begitu deras. Dimana keberadaan Fang sekarang?

BoBoiBoy baru saja meminum obatnya. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Fang begitu melarangnya untuk mengingat masa lalu? Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Banyak teka-teki hinggap di otak BoBoiBoy.

Perasaan tidak enak mulai muncul di hatinya. Ia mulai cemas memikirkan kepergian kakaknya.

"Ochobot, Fang pergi kemana?" hanya kepada robot kuning itu lah ia bisa bertanya. Sedari tadi Ibu sibuk mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan pintu rumah.

"Aku tidak tahu, BoBoiBoy. Belum pernah aku lihat Fang semarah ini," balas Ochobot.

"Benarkah?"

BoBoiBoy merasa bersalah telah membuat suasana buruk di antara mereka berdua. Entah mengapa Fang maupun dia benar-benar benci dengan pertengkaran itu.

222

Sepanjang perjalanan Fang terus berpikir. Ia terus berjalan kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Hujan deras benar-benar tidak ia perdulikan.

Ada harapan untuk sembuh. Fang berharap adiknya bisa sembuh.

Tapi justru mengapa ia menghalangi adiknya untuk sembuh?

Fang benci pertengkaran konyol ini. BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak marah kepadanya waktu Fang membentaknya. Apa alzheimer itu merubah emosi BoBoiBoy juga?

Ia merasa BoBoiBoy ialah orang lain. Bukan adiknya yang ia kenal.

"Maafkan aku, BoBoiBoy," desis Fang ditengah-tengah hujan deras.

Tangannya memeluk tubuhnya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan. Kemanapun. Asal jauh dari rumah.

Apa sebaiknya ia membiarkan BoBoiBoy mengingat kenangan yang kuat itu? Kenangan pada hari pertandingan dan hari perpisahan?

Fang tidak mau mengingat hal itu juga. Karena Fang dan BoBoiBoy membuat kenangan buruk pada hari itu.

Fang terus berjalan sampai ia tidak sadar ia di tepi jalan raya.

Mobil dan motor masih berlalu lalang walau hujan deras mengguyur Pulau Rintis.

Sebuah motor gede dengan kecepatan tinggi menyalip beberapa kendaraan. Pengendara itu menyadari ada seorang pemuda yang berjalan dengan lambat di jalan raya.

TIIIIN TIIIIINNN!

"KAK FANG, AWASSSS!"

222

"Oh? Tidak ada ya? Terima kasih, Pak Kumar."

Ibu menutup telepon dengan tangan gemetar. Ia mencari Fang dengan menelepon rumah teman-temannya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan Fang.

BoBoiBoy menghampiri Sang Ibunda yang tengah gelisah. Melihat Ibu nya yang sangat khawatir, BoBoiBoy hampir menangis.

"Bu, aku bukan anak kandung Ibu ya?" mendadak pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut BoBoiBoy.

Ibu menoleh BoBoiBoy. Bekas air mata terlihat di pipi tembem anak itu. Di tangannya ada sebuah foto perpisahan Fang. Yang hanya ada Ayah, Ibu, Ochobot, dan Fang.

Setelah tadi BoBoiBoy sedikit marah, sekarang ia merasa sedih. BoBoiBoy tidak bisa mengingat kakaknya. Ia tidak menghadiri acara penting kakaknya. BoBoiBoy merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Bahwa ia bukan bagian dari keluarga ini.

Isak tangis kecil terdengar dari mulut BoBoiBoy.

Ibu berlutut, mensejajarkan posisi tubuhnya dengan tinggi tubuh BoBoiBoy. Tangannya yang halus mengusap kepala BoBoiBoy.

"Sayang, kau adalah anak kandung Ibu. Mengapa kamu berfikiran seperti itu?" ucap Ibu sedih.

Hujan turun dengan deras di luar sana, seakan-akan mengikuti kesedihan BoBoiBoy. Ochobot menyadari sesuatu yang janggal dari BoBoiBoy. Diam-diam ia men _scanning_ tubuh BoBoiBoy dan suasana hujan lewat jendela rumah.

Air mata terus turun dari manik karamel BoBoiBoy. Ia sangat kesal tidak bisa mengingat kakaknya.

"Kalau aku keluarga ini, mengapa aku tidak bisa mengingat Kakak, Bu? Aku ... aku lupa dengan nama dia. Hiks ... hiks ..."

Ibu lantas memeluk BoBoiBoy. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Lengan BoBoiBoy memeluk leher Ibu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Ibu.

"Tenang yaa, sayang. Tenang dulu." Ibu terus mengusap punggung BoBoiBoy. Menenangkan anaknya.

"Huks ... Huks ..." BoBoiBoy terus-terusan menangis.

"Pikiranmu memang tidak bisa mengingat Fang. Tapi, percaya sama Ibu. Dari hati BoBoiBoy yang paling dalam, BoBoiBoy sangat ingat Fang."

222

"MAKANYA KALAU JALAN LIHAT-LIHAT DONG!"

"Iya, Kak. Maafkan teman saya. Maaf."

Gopal berkali-kali menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, memohon maaf kepada sang pengendara motor gede.

"YAUDAH, TEMEN ADEK GAK APA APA KAN?!"

"Iya, Kak. Dia tidak apa-apa," ucap Gopal seraya melirik Fang yang mematung di sebelahnya.

Karena takut melihat Fang yang nyaris ditabrak oleh motor gede, secara otomatis Gopal mengeluarkan kekuatan manipulasi molekulnya di tengah-tengah hujan deras. Motor gede itu berubah menjadi boneka motor yang sangat lembut dan empuk. Fang sempat terkena motor yang sudah berubah itu. Untung saja ia tidak terluka.

"YAUDAH, KAKAK GAK MAU TAU, SEKARANG MOTOR KAKAK GIMANA?! MAHAL WOY!" gertak pengendara motor itu.

Gopal bergidik ngeri. Ia sempat menggerutu karena Fang sama sekali tidak berkutik untuk menolongnya. Padahal jelas-jelas ini semua salah Fang.

"I-iya. S-saya akan mengubah motor k-kakak kembali," balas Gopal dengan ketakutan.

Gopal memayungi boneka tersebut. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk segera mengembalikan motor sang pemuda.

"TUKARAN SEMULA!"

Sang pemuda itu hanya terkesima melihat kekuatan yang dikeluarkan Gopal. Ia secara ekslusif melihat langsung bagaimana _super hero_ Pulau Rintis itu mengeluarkan kuasanya.

Boneka tersebut telah kembali menjadi motor gede yang bahkan lebih mulus dari sebelumnya.

"OK, MAKASIH, _SUPER HERO_!" ucap pemuda itu lalu menaiki motornya.

" _Ceh_ , ga usah teriak bisa kali. Saya kan dengar," cibir Gopal.

Mata sang pemuda itu melirik tajam ke arah Gopal. Gopal hanya bisa meminta ampun lagi dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"SAYA SARANKAN KAU UNTUK MENENANGKAN TEMANMU ITU. BYE!" Pemuda itu menancap gas lalu pergi.

"Yelah tu."

Gopal hanya menghela napas pasrah melihat Fang. Kakak kelasnya itu hanya merunduk frustasi dibawah naungan payung milik Gopal.

"Kak, kita ke Resto Burger Riak saja!"

222

Ibu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi BoBoiBoy dengan kedua jempolnya.

"Sudah, ah. Masa _super hero_ di Pulau Rintis nangis?" canda Ibu.

BoBoiBoy hanya nyengir lebar. Yeah, setidaknya sekarang perasaannya sudah lega. Ia sudah menumpahkan semuanya di depan Ibu.

BoBoiBoy melihat hujan yang semakin deras ditambah petir yang bersahut-sahutan di luar sana. Mendadak ia ingat kepada Fang.

"Bu, aku cari kakak di luar deh."

Raut cemas Ibu kembali muncul. Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan anaknya yang sedang sakit keluar rumah mencari kakaknya.

"Bu, aku baik-baik saja. Aku mau cari Kak ... Kakak ... Kak Fang," ucap BoBoiBoy bersusah payah. Susah sekali mengingat nama kakaknya itu.

Ochobot segera menghampiri BoBoiBoy.

"Kau yakin ingin mencari Fang?" tanya Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk mantap.

"Iya. Hanya akulah yang bisa membujuknya untuk pulang. Kakak kan marah sama aku. Ya, aku harus minta maaf juga."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, cari bersama Ibu. Kita naik mobil," ucap Ibu.

"Tidak usah, Bu. BoBoiBoy bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula, jalan kaki lebih cepat," jawab BoBoiBoy.

"Ohya, dan kau bisa berbaur dengan air," celetuk Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy dan Ibu menatap Ochobot heran.

"Maksudmu?" BoBoiBoy tidak mengerti maksud Ochobot.

"Menurut data aku, kau kan punya kuasa api. Tidak menutup kemungkinan kau ada kuasa air," jelas Ochobot.

"EH?!" Ibu dan BoBoiBoy terkejut.

"Kuasa air? Macem mana?" tanya BoBoiBoy.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Kau bisa sendiri BoBoiBoy."

BoBoiBoy hanya terperangah. Kemudian ia menatap cermin besar di sampingnya.

"BoBoiBoy Air?" gumam BoBoiBoy.

"Cobalah untuk menenangkan diri, BoBoiBoy," saran Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. Ia kemudian menutup mata. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Lalu menghembuskan secara pelan. Menyingkirkan pikiran negatif yang berada di otaknya.

Bulir-bulir air muncul di sekitar tubuh BoBoiBoy. Ibu dan Ochobot menatap takjub ke arah bocah elemental itu.

"Ketenangan ... maksimal!"

Cahaya yang menyilaukan mata mulai muncul di sekitar BoBoiBoy. Topi dinosaurusnya berubah menjadi warna biru. Lambang elemen air terpasang di topi itu. Jaket biru nya menutupi sampai pergelangan tangan BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy membuka matanya. Terlihat sosok bocah bertopi menghadap depan dengan manik mata aquamarine di kaca.

Ya, itu adalah pantulan dirinya.

"YEAY BERHASIL!" sorak Ochobot bahagia karena hasil datanya tidak melesat.

BoBoiBoy hanya bisa melongo melihat _dirinya_ yang berbeda di cermin.

"A-aku ... AKU BOBOIBOY AIR!" teriak BoBoiBoy Air heboh.

BoBoiBoy Air mengeluarkan gelembung air besar miliknya. Ia kemudian berbaring di atas gelembung besar itu.

"Aaah ... senangnyaaa berbaring di sini. Wuhuuuu!" seru BoBoiBoy Air.

"Aik? Kata nak cari Fang?" celetuk Ochobot.

"Hah?" BoBoiBoy Air menatap Ochobot dengan tatapan kantuknya.

"Aku malas lah. Aku nak tidur dulu."

Ibu dan Ochobot hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat _anak baru_ di depan mereka.

Lah, katanya tadi mau cari Fang. Tapi sekarang malah malas-malasan.

Ibu menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamar BoBoiBoy. Semenit kemudian, Ibu menuruni tangga dengan membawa payung, jas hujan, dan sepatu boot yang ketiga benda itu berwarna biru. Selaras dengan warna biru milik BoBoiBoy Air.

"Nah, BoBoiBoy Air, ayo, pakai ini! Katanya mau cari Kak Fang," bujuk Ibu seraya menyodorkan ketiga benda tersebut.

BoBoiBoy Air menatap sejenak barang-barang favoritnya itu. Sudah lama ia tidak bermain hujan-hujanan di luar sana dengan jas hujan dan sepatu boot kesukaannya.

Perlahan, tangan BoBoiBoy Air mengambil ketiga benda itu dari Ibu.

"Siap, Bu!" BoBoiBoy Air menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Setelah BoBoiBoy Air memakai jas hujan dan sepatu boot, serta membawa payung biru yang cukup besar, ia keluar rumah menerobos hujan yang masih deras.

222

 _Seorang bocah kecil berlari-lari riang di tengah-tengah hujan. Ia begitu bahagia disiram air hujan. Berkali-kali tangannya menangkup untuk mengumpulkan air hujan._

 _"_ _Kak Faaaaang! Ayo main sama akuuuuu!"_

 _Fang, nama bocah kecil lain yang hanya memerhatikan bocah yang memanggil namanya, mendengus kasar._

 _"_ _Malas ah. Tidak mau!"_

 _"_ _Huuu, kakak payah ah. Ayo, sini maiiiin."_

 _Terdengar bunyi gemericik air yang diinjak oleh sepatu boot berwarna biru aquamarine milik bocah itu. Bocah itu menarik tangan Fang dengan sangat kuat sehingga Fang terpaksa ikut berlari menerobos hujan._

 _"_ _Hentikan, BoBoiBoy! Aku tak mauuuu!"_

 _"_ _Hahahaha, ayo lah, Kak. Seronok niiii," balas bocah riang itu yang bernama BoBoiBoy._

 _Mereka berlari-lari di tengah hujan. Yang hanya ditemani suara tawa dari BoBoiBoy yang mengenai jas hujan berwarna senada dengan sepatu bootnya tersebut. Semakin lama, Fang semakin menikmati hujan itu. Senyum terulas di wajah bocah bersurai raven tersebut._

"Kak Fang kalau mau menangis sekarang, menangis aja sekarang."

Ucapan Gopal membuyarkan lamunan Fang. Ia tengah flashback ke masa-masa ia sedang bermain hujan dengan adiknya.

"Apa maksudmu hah?" gertak Fang seraya menggebrak meja Restoran Burger Riak.

Beruntung mereka berada di luar restoran yang dinaungi atap. Jadi, orang-orang lain tidak terganggu oleh kemarahan Fang.

Gopal merasa bosan dengan reaksi kakak kelasnya itu. Gopal tentu saja tau, Fang tidak bisa membohongi raut wajah yang terlihat frustasi itu.

Apalagi masalahnya kalau bukan BoBoiBoy?

"Kak Fang kalau mau menangis sekarang, menangis aja sekarang."

Mata elang itu menatap tajam adik kelasnya. Gopal hanya cuek seraya memandang Fang.

Lama-kelamaan, mata elang itu melunak. Perlahan-lahan, air mata terkumpul di pelupuk mata di balik kacamata ungu itu.

"Kak Fang kalau mau mena—"

"HUWAAAAAAA!"

Suara tangis Fang meledak di tengah derasnya suara hujan. Gopal hanya bisa menahan hasrat untuk tidak merekam Fang yang sedang menangis di _handycam_ yang ia bawa. Bisa mati Gopal terkena terkaman naga bayang kalau ia menyebarkan video itu ke para fansnya.

"Hiks ... Huks ... Hu-HUWAAAA!"

Gopal menahan ketawa melihat tangisan Fang seperti itu.

"Kalau mau nangis, nangis saja lah. Tak usah kau tahan seperti itu," ucap Gopal yang seperti ejekan.

"Huks ... aku ... aku bukan kakak yang baik untuk BoBoiBoy, Gopal!" seru Fang di tengah tangisannya. Tangannya terkepal kuat lalu membentur meja.

Gopal menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bukanlah seperti Kak Yaya yang pandai menasehati. Jadi, aku cuma bisa menemani Kak Fang menangis seperti ini."

Fang hanya bisa diam. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan kedua tangannya. Sesegukan kecil sesekali terdengar dari pemuda kuasa bayang itu.

Gopal meminum teh nya. Sebenarnya ia kasihan juga melihat Fang yang seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa berharap, BoBoiBoy cepat sembuh dan Fang bisa melewati ini semua.

JEGEERR!

Petir masih menyambar di langit. Gopal nyaris jatuh ke belakang karena kaget mendengar suara petir yang cukup keras.

"Kak Fang tidak pulang ke rumah? BoBoiBoy khawatir baru tahu rasa," cibir Gopal.

Fang mengangkat kepalanya dan mendecih. Jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipinya.

"Khawatir? Kenal saja kepadaku ia tidak," balas Fang dingin.

"Sekarang masalahnya bukan itu. Tengok lah. Aku baru saja dapat pesan dari Ochobot. Kata dia, BoBoiBoy keluar rumah mencari kau," ujar Gopal seraya menunjuk jam kuasanya.

Fang sempat melirik pesan itu di jam kuasa Gopal. Sedetik kemudian, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di jam kuasanya.

"Ochobot?"

" _Fang, kau sudah bertemu dengan BoBoiBoy Air kah?_ " tanya Ochobot yang berbentuk hologram itu.

Fang mengerutkan keningnya. "BoBoiBoy Air?"

" _Dia berubah demi kau, tau. BoBoiBoy Air lah yang bisa berbaur dengan air. Maksudku, ia tidak akan kenapa-kenapa kalau terkena guyuran air. Lebih baik kau cari dia. Aku daritadi hubungi dia tak diangkat,_ " ucap Ochobot cemas.

"Apa?!"

222

Hari ini hujan sangat awet di Pulau Rintis. Langit perlahan gelap seiring berjalannya waktu masuk malam. Itulah yang membuat Fang panik.

Di tengah guyuran hujan yang tidak henti-hentinya membasahi tubuhnya, Fang berlari seraya melihat peta di jam kuasanya. Hanya disitulah patokan ia untuk mencari BoBoiBoy.

Kemana adiknya pergi? Bukankah kalau BoBoiBoy mencari Fang bisa lewat jam kuasa? Atau mungkin, jam kuasa BoBoiBoy belum di- _upgrade_ oleh Ochobot?

"HATCHIII!"

Fang tidak percaya kini hidungnya terkena gangguan. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia flu. Ia sudah kehujanan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Fang khawatir jika BoBoiBoy lupa jalan pulang. Seperti yang di alami waktu itu. BoBoiBoy saja nyasar pergi ke sekolah. Apalagi ke rumah?

Titik merah yang merupakan posisi BoBoiBoy semakin dekat dengan langkah Fang. Ia melihat sekelilingnya.

Tunggu dulu. Bukankah ini tempat pembuangan sampah Pulau Rintis?

Tempat ia dulu berperang melawan Ejo Jo dan tempat Markas Kotak milik Adu Du.

"BOBOIBOY!"

Fang berteriak untuk mencari adiknya. Namun sia-sia. Hujan deras menenggelamkan suaranya yang sudah serak.

Matanya menangkap sosok bocah serba biru sedang duduk di pintu masuk Markas Kotak.

"BoBoiBoy Air?"

Fang segera menghampiri adiknya itu. Setidaknya lumayan untuk meneduhkan diri di bawah atap persegi tersebut.

"BoBoiBoy! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

BoBoiBoy Air menengok ke arah Fang. Seketika keningnya mengerut.

"Kakak ni siapa?"

Fang menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan nanar. Adiknya itu lupa lagi kepadanya.

"Aku di sini sedang mencari kakakku. Nama dia Fang," lanjut BoBoiBoy Air yang matanya tidak lepas memandang Fang.

Fang mengernyitkan keningnya. BoBoiBoy Air mengingat namanya, tetapi tidak tahu rupanya.

"A-aku ... Fang, BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang dengan bibir bergetar.

Sungguh Fang sangat kedinginan sekarang. Ia sudah tidak sanggup kehujanan lagi.

BoBoiBoy Air memicingkan matanya ke arah Fang. "Iye ke?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan lengannya yang terdapat jam kuasa.

"Kalau tidak percaya, aku hubungi Ochobot sekarang. Memastikan kalau aku ni kakak kau."

"Kau kenal Ochobot?"

Fang lekas mengutak-atik jam kuasanya untuk menghubungi Ochobot. Sedikit terkendala karena kedua tangannya sama-sama bergetar. Fang dapat merasakan giginya bergemeletuk.

" _FANG! KAU SUDAH JUMPA BOBOIBOY AIR KE?_ " Ochobot heboh sendiri.

"Dah. Dia ada di sebelah aku." Fang lalu menggerakkan jam kuasanya dan mengarahkan kepada BoBoiBoy Air.

Sosok Ochobot di jam kuasa tiba-tiba terganti dengan wajah cemas Ibu.

" _Duh kaliaaaan! Kalian cepatlah pulaaang! Jangan main hujan-hujanan!_ " perintah Ibu.

"Iya, Bu. Sebentar lagi kita pulang, kok," ujar BoBoiBoy Air santai.

" _Terutama kau, Fang! Bukannya segera pulang untuk menghangatkan diri! Kau sudah hujan-hujanan berapa lama?!_ " gertak Ibu.

"Tenanglah, Bu. Yang penting sekarang aku dah jumpa BoBoiBoy." Fang tidak memerdulikan gertakan Ibu.

" _T-TAPI—_ "

TIK!

Fang segera mematikan jam kuasanya sebelum mendengar ocehan Ibu. Tiba-tiba sebuah punggung tangan hinggap di kening Fang.

"Kakak sakit yaa?" tanya BoBoiBoy Air dengan tatapan polos.

"Eh?" Fang hanya memandang BoBoiBoy Air dengan _cengo_.

Baru kali ini BoBoiBoy mau menyentuhnya. Mendadak kehangatan menjalar di pipi Fang. BoBoiBoy Air percaya bahwa dirinya ialah kakaknya.

Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Fang. Tangannya kemudian meraih tangan BoBoiBoy Air yang sedang memeriksa keningnya.

"Tidak, kok. Yuk, kita pulang," ujar Fang dengan lembut.

"Ayuk!" respon BoBoiBoy Air ceria. "Nih, Kak, pake payung. Aku udah pake jas hujan."

Fang menerima payung itu dengan senang hati. Mereka jalan bersama-sama menuju rumah. Diiringi hujan yang masih lebat. Tangan BoBoiBoy Air terus mengontrol titik-titik air hujan untuk menjauh. Agar tidak membasahi Fang maupun dirinya.

222

Fang kini mengerti mengapa BoBoiBoy tidak mudah emosi seperti dulu. Biasanya, pertengkaran di antara mereka bisa sampai berhari-hari. Kini, bisa dihitung dengan jam. BoBoiBoy gampang lupa dengan permasalahan mereka.

"Kami pulang!"

BoBoiBoy Air segera meletakkan sepatu boot nya di rak sepatu. Ia kemudian melepas jas hujannya.

"Ah, Bu. Fang dan BoBoiBoy sudah pulang!" seru Ochobot.

Fang merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Pandangannya perlahan kunang-kunang. Badannya bergetar, ia menggigil kedinginan. Fang menyeretkan langkah kakinya menuju Ochobot.

"O-Ocbohot," panggil Fang yang penampilannya seperti zombie ingin menerkam mangsa di depannya.

Ochobot menatap Fang dengan tatapan bingung.

"F-Fang—"

"Uhuk ... uhuk ... Kau harusnya _upgrade_ jam kuasa BoBoiBoy supaya ia bisa menemukanku dengan mudah," ucap Fang dengan nada sebal.

Kepala Fang nyut-nyutan. Ia beberapa kali batuk. Pandangannya perlahan melemah. Kakinya sudah tak sanggup menopang tubuhnya.

BRUK!

Badannya pun terhuyung dan jatuh ke lantai. Semuanya berubah menjadi gelap di pandangan Fang.

"FANG!"

Hanya teriakan Ibu yang sempat Fang dengar.

222

"Nggh ..."

Fang mendesis kecil. Sinar lampu yang begitu menyilaukan memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Bu, Yah, Ochobot, Kakak sudah sadar!"

Teriakan BoBoiBoy langsung menimbulkan suara ribut yang berasal dari langkah kaki. Ibu dan Ayah memasuki kamar Fang dengan terburu-buru. Disusul Ochobot yang membawa nampan berisi semangkok sup lobak merah.

"Fang, astaga! Kamu kenapa kehujanan gini sih? Kenapa gak pulang?" semprot Ibu.

Fang memutarkan bola matanya. Ayah menyuruh Fang untuk mengemut termometer yang dibawanya.

"38 derajat. Kau Ayah hukum, Fang. Kau tidak boleh keluar kamar," ucap Ayah begitu ia selesai melihat termometer.

"Siapa juga yang mau keluar? Lagi lemas begini. Uhuk ... uhuk," cibir Fang dengan nada lemah.

"Lain kali jangan begini ya. Ibu gak suka. Sekali lagi kalian berantem, Ibu hukum kalian! Ngerti?!" Ibu melotot ke arah BoBoiBoy dan Fang yang berbaring di kasur.

"I-iya, Bu. Maafkan, BoBoiBoy," balas BoBoiBoy dengan nada sedikit takut.

"Yasudah, Fang makan dulu ya. Ayah dan Ibu akan keluar sebentar untuk ke apotek," ujar Ayah lalu menarik tangan Ibu pelan.

"Habiskan makananmu, Fang. Kalau tidak, Ibu hukum kau," ujar Ibu seraya memicingkan matanya ke arah Fang. Ayah dan Ibu lalu keluar kamar Fang.

Fang hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia benar-benar tidak paham mengapa Ibu nya mendadak galak kepadanya.

"Nih, makanan kesukaanmu. Kasihan loh Ibu udah capek-capek buat," ujar Ochobot seraya meletakkan mangkuk sup di atas meja samping Fang.

"Iya. Ukh ... makasih ya, Ochobot," ucap Fang.

Ochobot hanya mengangguk.

Fang berusaha duduk di kasur. Sedikit pergerakan rasanya sulit sekali Fang lakukan. BoBoiBoy yang berada di sebelah Fang langsung memegang lengan Fang untuk mencegah kakakknya bergerak terlalu banyak.

Lengannya sepanas oven di dapur sewaktu BoBoiBoy membantu Ibu nya untuk membuat donat lobak merah.

"Tubuh Kakak panas sekali!" seru BoBoiBoy seraya melotot.

BoBoiBoy mengisyaratkan Fang untuk diam sejenak. BoBoiBoy lalu menumpuk tiga bantal untuk dijadikan sandaran Fang. Setelah bantal tersusun, BoBoiBoy membantu Fang duduk dan bersandar pada bantal tersebut.

Fang mengenakan kacamata lalu mengambil mangkuk sup di sampingnya. Ia menyuapkan satu sendok sup lobak merah kesukaannya. Tangannya bergetar begitu memegang sendok. Ditambah lagi hidungnya yang sedikit bermasalah.

Satu suap berhasil dilalui Fang. Tapi begitu suap kedua—

"HATCHI!"

—Fang bersin. Sup di sendok tumpah mengenai celana piyama Fang. Raut wajah BoBoiBoy menunjukkan ia agak sedikit kasihan dengan Fang.

"Kak, aku suapin deh." BoBoiBoy berinisiatif untuk menyuapi kakakknya itu.

Fang melirik tajam ke arah adiknya. "Gausah, aku bis ... sHATCHIII!"

Ochobot hanya tertawa geli melihat Fang yang masih mempertahankan harga dirinya. Ya kali orang populer mau makan harus disuapin?

BoBoiBoy _sweatdrop_ lalu mengambil mangkok dan sendok dengan cepat.

"Kakak ngapain aja deh di luar sana?" ujar BoBoiBoy seraya menyuapi Fang.

Fang mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan hidungnya dan celana piyamanya.

"Gha phenthing (gak penting)," balas Fang dingin.

Fang menikmati sup lobak merah itu, walaupun agak tidak berasa di lidahnya. Sembari BoBoiBoy menyuapinya, Fang melihat wajah BoBoiBoy. Raut muka adiknya begitu tenang dan sejuk. Ia sama sekali tidak sakit ataupun mengeluh setelah hujan-hujanan.

Fang merasakan perutnya mual. Maka dari itu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari suapan sendok.

"Ayo, Kak." BoBoiBoy sedikit sebal melihat Fang enggan menerima suapannya. Tangannya sudah sedikit pegal.

"Thidhak, akhu sudhah khenyhang(Tidak, aku sudah kenyang)," tolak Fang bohong.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas. "Kalau tidak habis, nanti Ibu marah loooh."

"Bhiahrhin(Biarin)."

"Haih, kau sudah bosen makan sup?" tebak Ochobot.

"Bhukhan hithu(Bukan itu) ..." Fang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau, biar aku saja yang habiskan," ucap BoBoiBoy.

"Aik? Kau memangnya suka dengan sup lobak merah?" tanya Ochobot.

BoBoiBoy menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Engghh, sebenarnya tidak."

Fang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat wajah adiknya yang begitu tidak suka mennghabiskan makanan favoritnya. Maka dari itu, Fang memaksakan dirinya untuk menghabiskan sup itu.

"Yhashudhah, hakhu habhiskhan(Yasudah, aku habiskan)." Fang mengambil mangkuk sup yang berada di tangan BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy menatap heran ke arah kakaknya.

"Uhuk ... khau shendhirhi thidhak histhirhahat(Kau sendiri tidak istirahat)?" tanya Fang sembari memakan supnya.

"Sudah. Aku kayaknya terlalu banyak istirahat. Hahaha," balas BoBoiBoy dengan tawa garing.

"Bhaghaimhanah khemohtherhaphimuh hari hini(Bagaimana kemoterapimu hari ini)?"

"Nggg ... seperti biasa."

Fang menyerahkan mangkup sup yang telah kosong kepada Ochobot. Ia lalu meneguk air putih sampai habis.

"Kak, aku boleh tidur di sini gak? Sama kakak?"

Fang melirik BoBoiBoy dengan tatapan selidik. Mau apa BoBoiBoy tidur di kamarnya? Bahkan anak itu punya kamar sendiri.

"Nghaphain? Takh boleh(Ngapain? Tak boleh)," tegas Fang santai.

"Ih, kalau Kakak kenapa-kenapa, baru tau rasa. Aku ingin jaga Kak Fang," sewot BoBoiBoy.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Yhasudhah hiya(Yasudah iya)."

BoBoiBoy bersorak. Ia kemudian mematikan lampu dan berbaring di sebelah Fang.

Fang tersenyum seraya tenggelam dalam selimutnya. Sudah lama ia tidak tidur bersama dengan BoBoiBoy. Ia sangat rindu masa-masa kecil.

BoBoiBoy merasa nyaman berada di samping kakaknya. Setidaknya ia bisa menjaga kakaknya yang sakit karena ulahnya.

222

Suasana pagi hari yang sejuk, membuat BoBoiBoy betah berlama-lama duduk di rumput halaman belakang rumahnya. Ia menikmati aroma _petrichor_ yang masuk perlahan ke dalam hidungnya.

Seandainya Fang sudah bangun, BoBoiBoy pasti sekarang sudah bercengkrama dengan sang kakak.

Hatinya sangat tenang. Sosok bocah bertopi itu berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy Air. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Tangannya bergerak mengikuti alunan alam di sekitarnya. Muncul gelembung air di tangannya.

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!"_

Tiba-tiba suara asing memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Eh?" gumam BoBoiBoy Air bingung.

Sepertinya itu adalah suara Fang. Tapi, Fang kan sedang tidur di kamarnya.

Manik aquamarine itu menuju ke gelembung yang ada di tangannya. Terlihat sebuah adegan yang diputar seperti video. BoBoiBoy Air melihat dirinya sedang meninju Fang.

"Hah?"

 _"_ _Akh,"_

Fang meringis kesakitan begitu BoBoiBoy meninju perutnya.

"I-ini diriku?" nada shock muncul dari mulut BoBoiBoy Air.

BoBoiBoy Air melihat dirinya mengejar Fang. Tampangnya begitu marah saat itu.

 _"_ _BEBOLA TAUFAN!"_

Bola angin milik elemental Taufan meluncur kasar mengenai tubuh Fang. Fang meringis kesakitan begitu tubuhnya menabrak dinding.

Mendadak bulir bening mengalir dari mata indah aquamarine itu. Ia tidak mungkin menyakiti kakaknya.

"Gak mungkin ... Gak mungkin ..." racau BoBoiBoy Air dalam hatinya.

Memori demi memori muncul bagai _puzzle_ yang hendak tersusun dalam gelembung air itu.

 _"_ _KALAU KAU INGIN MENYERANGKU, JANGAN MENGGUNAKAN KUASA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN JEJAK DI RUMAH IBU DAN AYAH!"_

Teriakan Fang menggema di telinga BoBoiBoy Air. Bocah itu lalu melihat dirinya menonjok Fang yang menyebabkan hidung Fang mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Dada BoBoiBoy Air terasa sesak. Air mata terus meluncur bebas membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak! Kumohon! Hentikan!"

BoBoiBoy Air tidak tahan melihat dirinya yang melukai Fang. Gelembung air yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke rumput dan pecah. Tangannya meremas dadanya yang begitu terasa nyeri.

 _"_ _Aku datang terlambat ke pertandingan itu. Dan kau tahu apa hasilnya? Sekolah kami kalah dan AKU KEHILANGAN JABATANKU SEBAGAI KAPTEN!"_

"P-pertandingan?"

Keringat dingin membasahi tubuh BoBoiBoy Air. Memori yang dilupakannya berputar sendiri di otaknya. Sakit di dadanya semakin meningkat diiringi memori yang berdatangan.

 _"_ _Aku malu, Kak. M-A-L-U! Ini semua gara-gara Kak Fang tahu gak?! Kenapa Kakak tidak memberitahuku perubahan jadwal pertandingan hari ini?"_

 _"_ _Kau dengar gak tuh Fang? Ada yang mau jadi pacarmu. Hahahaha,"_

 _"_ _A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Kak Fang repot. Aku yakin aku bis—"_

 _"_ _Habis aku bosan laaah berada di sini terus. Kak Fang, pulang yuuuk!"_

 _"_ _Hiks ... Bu ... Kak ... Fang ... Hiks ... Menghancurkan impian BoBoiBoy ... Hiks ..."_

"AAARRRGGHH! TIDAAAKK!"

222

Fang langsung terbangun begitu mendengar teriakan BoBoiBoy.

Ia langsung turun dari kasur. Kakinya berlarian menuju jendela kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang rumah. Fang melihat BoBoiBoy dalam mode normal terbaring di pelukan Ibu.

"ELANG BAYANG!"

Elang Bayang muncul dan Fang langsung loncat ke punggung sang elang. Elang Bayang kemudian terbang meurun dan berpijak ke tanah. Fang berlari dengan langkah terhuyung karena kondisi badannya belum fit.

"Bu, BoBoiBoy kenapa?!" tanya Fang panik.

"Ibu juga tidak tahu. Ia berteriak lalu pingsan begitu saja. Ibu akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang," ujar Ibu lalu menggendong BoBoiBoy.

"Bu, aku ikut!" ujar Fang menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Ibu.

"Tidak, Fang. Lebih baik kau di rumah. Kau masih demam," elak Ibu seraya terus berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Tidak, Bu. Aku akan menemani BoBoiBoy kapanpun," tegas Fang dengan nada lemah.

Ibu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan, Fang. Kondisi kamu masih lemah. Kau butuh banyak istirahat. Kalau kamu pingsan juga bagai—"

"Tidak, Bu. Fang janji tidak akan pingsan."

"Kamu masih lemah, sayang. Tolong jaga kondisimu!" perintah Ibu

"Enggak mau! Aku mau ikut Ibu dan BoBoiBoy pokoknya!" ujar Fang bersikeras.

"Hentikan, Fang. Kau harus di rumah pokoknya. Oh, ayolah, tangan Ibu pegal menggendong adikmu," kesal Ibu yang merasakan lengan tangannya mulai sakit.

"Yaudah kalau gitu, biar Fang yang gendong BoBoiBoy!"

"FANG!" Ibu mulai kesal dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Tolonglah, Bu. Hiks ... biarkan aku membantu Ibu dan BoBoiBoy." Fang mulai menangis.

Raut wajah Ibu melunak seketika.

"Hiks ... aku tidak mau BoBoiBoy melupakan aku lagi. Aku takut, Bu, ketika ia sadar nanti, ia tidak mengingatku. Hiks ... uhuk ... uhuk ... Aku harus di samping dia terus, Bu. Aku tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang-orang yang menghalangiku. Huks ..." Nada bicara Fang tersendat-sendat.

Ibu mencium puncak kepala Fang. Matanya lalu menatap manik karamel yang berada di balik kacamata itu.

"Baiklah, ayo, ikut Ibu!"

Ochobot datang menghampiri Ibu dan Fang. Di tangannya sudah ada kunci mobil Ibu dan kunci rumah.

Mereka bertiga pergi ke garasi sebelah rumah. Ochobot membukakan pintu mobil. Fang masuk ke kursi belakang. Ibu menyerahkan BoBoiBoy yang berada di gendongnya ke pangkuan Fang.

"Ochobot, tolong ambilkan jaket Fang dan obat-obatnya!" perintah Ibu seraya menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Obat-obat BoBoiBoy juga, Bu?"

"Iya. Setelah itu kunci rumah!"

Ochobot masuk ke dalam rumah dan Ibu mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi. Setelah tugasnya selesai, Ochobot segera masuk mobil dan memakaikan Fang jaket.

Fang merasakan tubuh BoBoiBoy yang dingin. Wajahnya pucat. Keringat mengalir deras di pelipis bocah itu. Dadanya bergerak sangat lemah.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan, BoBoiBoy?" gumam Fang dengan sedih.

222

BoBoiBoy perlahan membuka matanya. Ia tengah terbaring di sebuah ruangan yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal. Sisi kanan, kiri, atas, bawah, depan, dan belakang menampakkan bayangan refleksi BoBoiBoy.

"A-aku dimana?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan nada parau.

BoBoiBoy bangkit dan berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Ia memutar badannya perlahan. Matanya menerawang cermin sepenuh dinding di berbagai sisi.

"Halo, BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy tersentak dan refleks melihat ke sumber suara. Terlihat sosok bocah bertopi menghadap ke depan dengan lambang petir merah di depan topinya.

"Halilintar?" BoBoiBoy langsung mengenali elemennya sendiri.

Kaki BoBoiBoy melangkah menuju cermin sisi depan yang menampilkan sosok BoBoiBoy Halilintar dengan raut wajah kaku.

BoBoiBoy nyaris seperti sedang bercermin. Ia melihat refleksi yang sama dengan dirinya. Yang membedakan hanyalah pakaian mereka.

"Teganya kau melupakan Fang. Dia itu kakakmu, BoBoiBoy!" cerocos Halilintar sewot.

BoBoiBoy mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Aku bukannya melupakannya. Hanya saja—"

"Hanya apa?!" emosi Halilintar meninggi, "Hanya karena alzheimermu?! Penyakit gituan aja gak bisa kamu lawan!"

Perasaan kesal langsung muncul di diri BoBoiBoy. Ia tidak menyukai perangai Halilintar di depannya.

"Enak saja! Aku sudah berusaha semampuku tahu!" balas BoBoiBoy kesal.

"Ohya? Kalau begitu, kau ingat gak sama Fang?"

Baru saja BoBoiBoy membuka mulutnya, cermin di sisi kanan memutar video.

Mendadak ingatan itu kembali di memorinya. Kejadian yang ada di cermin sisi kanan itu ialah sewaktu Adu Du dan Probe menculik Ochobot.

 ** _"_** ** _Lepaskan kami, penjahat!"_**

Disitu BoBoiBoy berpecah tiga. BoBoiBoy Halilintar memanggil Fang dengan sebutan 'penjahat' seraya memberontak dari tahanan jari bayang milik kakaknya.

"Hei! Itukan dirimu yang memanggil Fang jahat!" BoBoiBoy mendelik kesal ke arah Halilintar.

"Aku adalah dirimu, BoBoiBoy. Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena aku sudah mengingatkan hal itu padamu," ujar Halilintar tidak mau kalah.

"Cish!"

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak sakit, Kak Fang,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Lihat? Siapa sebenarnya yang butuh pertolongan?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dan aku tidak butuh pertolongan,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Wajahmu saja sudah pucat pasi,"_**

BoBoiBoy memutar badannya. Cermin sisi kiri memutarkan memorinya pada saat ia makan malam dengan Fang.

Terlihat dirinya sedang berdebat dengan Fang. Ochobot melerai pertengkaran mereka.

 ** _"_** ** _Adiknya lagi kesusahan bukannya bantuin,"_**

Saat itu BoBoiBoy sebal dengan Fang karena tidak membantunya. Di tambah pula Fang melarang BoBoiBoy untuk menolong orang lain.

"Aku tahu kau begitu sebal dengan Fang. Tapi, percayalah Fang sangat khawatir kepada 'kita'." Halilintar kembali bersuara.

"Hmm." Senyum terulas lebar di wajah BoBoiBoy. Setuju dengan perkataan Halilintar.

 ** _"_** ** _Apa yang ku lakukan?"_**

BoBoiBoy mendengar suara yang muncul itu dari cermin sisi belakang. Matanya melihat memori yang berputar bak video.

Masa itu ialah masa dimana dirinya sedang marah dan bertengkar dengan Fang karena pertandingan.

Dirinya dan Fang saling menyerang satu sama lain.

"O-oh, i-itu—"

"Itu adalah puncak emosi yang pernah kau rasakan, BoBoiBoy. Kau begitu marah karena Fang seakan-akan menghancurkan hidupmu," jelas Halilintar.

Mata karamel itu terus fokus memutar memori yang berada di cermin hadapannya.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku datang terlambat ke pertandingan itu. Dan kau tahu apa hasilnya? Sekolah kami kalah dan AKU KEHILANGAN JABATANKU SEBAGAI KAPTEN!"_**

"Jadi, aku bukan Kapten lagi di sekolahku yaa?" ujar BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Percaya tidak percaya. Semua kejadian ini _real_ , BoBoiBoy. Kau mengalami ini semua bersama Fang."

 ** _"_** ** _Apakah kau tidak lihat betapa payahnya dirimu semalam? Kau masih sakit BoBoiBoy! Kau lemas dan masih membutuhkan banyak istirahat! Apa kau lupa kalau kau mengidap penyakit alzhe—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _AAARRRGHHH! Cukup! Jangan sebutkan penyakit sial itu lagi!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak mau apapun terjadi denganmu, dik. Aku tidak mau kau sakit di tengah orang-orang yang tidak mengetahui dirimu. Sadarlah, BoBoiBoy! Aku—"_**

 ** _"_** ** _DIAM, KAK!"_**

BoBoiBoy sempat menutup matanya karena enggan melihat adegan dirinya menindih tubuh Fang dan mencengkeram kedua bahu kakaknya itu. Saat itu ia benar-benar keras sekali.

"Pertanyaannya ialah, apakah kau masih marah dengan Fang karena hal itu semua?"

Setelah bertanya, senyum menyeringai terpampang di wajah Halilintar. BoBoiBoy mendecih kesal dan sorotan matanya penuh amarah.

Tentu BoBoiBoy masih marah. Lebih tepatnya dendam karena Fang menghancurkan pertandingannya.

222

"Sistem pernapasannya lemah sekali. Untuk itu aku memasangkannya oksigen. Sejauh ini tingkat kesadarannya semakin menurun."

"Tapi, dia baik-baik aja kan, dok?"

Hidung Ibu memerah. Ia terisak-isak kecil. Ia begitu khawatir melihat kondisi putra keduanya.

Sorot mata penyesalan itu tergambar di wajah dr. Tadashi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memastikan."

Fang duduk di kursi sebelah BoBoiBoy yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat. Bocah itu kembali memasuki kamar VVIP nya. Masker oksigen terpasang di mulut dan hidung bocah itu. Jaker _armless_ jingga sudah tergantikan dengan piyama Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis. Selimut biru langit menutupi tubuhnya hingga dada. Tangannya yang terpasang infus tergeletak lemah di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

Fang sudah tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Mulutnya terkatup rapat sejak BoBoiBoy masuk ke kamar ini. Matanya hanya mengawasi adiknya yang tengah terbaring itu. Demamnya semakin tinggi tetapi Fang tidak memerdulikan hal itu.

Dokter Tadashi keluar dari kamar BoBoiBoy. Mata Ibu beralih ke arah Fang yang sedari tadi diam.

Tangannya mengelus lembut pundak dan puncak kepala Fang.

"Fang, makan dulu yuk sama Ibu."

"..."

"Yaudah, Ibu suapin yaa."

Ibu tahu anaknya itu sedikit terguncang. Ia mengambil bubur lobak merah di meja lalu menyuapi Fang. Fang menerima suapan Ibunya. Dalam diam dan mata yang memandang lurus ke arah BoBoiBoy.

222

"Haaaaiii, BoBoiBoy!"

Sapaan ceria muncul di cermin sisi depan. Refleksi diri BoBoiBoy muncul lagi. Tapi kali ini mengenakan topi miring dan jaket dominasi warna biru dan putih. Tangannya setia memegang _hooverboard_ di sampingnya. Lambang angin puting beliung biru terpasang di topinya.

"Taufan?" BoBoiBoy tentu mengenali satu-satunya elemen yang mempunyai alat terbang.

Taufan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang putih.

"Hahaha, kau harus lihat wajahmu. Kau lucu sekali kalau serius seperti itu," gelak Taufan.

BoBoiBoy mengernyitkan dahinya. Senyum perlahan terulas di wajahnya karena melihat Taufan tertawa.

"Hahaha. Iya aku memang comel kaaan~?" ujar BoBoiBoy meniru logat Taufan.

Taufan hanya menampakkan wajah malas.

"Kau ingat masa-masa 'kita' tertawa seperti ini bersama Fang?"

BoBoiBoy berhenti tertawa. Memori di otaknya saat ini tidak mengenali Fang sama sekali. Raut murung terpampang di wajahnya.

"H-hei! Jangan murung seperti itu! Coba kau tengok kiri!"

Taufan tidak menyukai orang-orang sedih di sekitarnya. Maka dari itu ia memang sedang mencegah BoBoiBoy untuk bersedih.

Cermin sisi kiri menampilkan peristiwa pada saat Fang bermain basket yang masih setia dikelilingi fans perempuannya. Saat itu BoBoiBoy menyuruh Fang untuk berhenti bermain karena sudah memasuki waktu istirahat makan.

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha... Terbaik,"_**

Di cermin, diri BoBoiBoy menertawakan Fang yang sedang terkena omelan Yaya dan Ying yang mengejek Gopal karena terlambat menyusul.

"Hahaha ..." BoBoiBoy tertawa otomatis melihat memorinya itu.

Semakin lama suara tertawa itu semakin kecil. Digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih. Telapak tangannya menyentuh cermin.

"Aku tahu aku tidak ingat ini. Tapi ..." BoBoiBoy sebisa mungkin menahan tangis yang ingin keluar, "... aku rindu memori ini."

Taufan tersenyum manis. Setuju dengan perkataan BoBoiBoy.

 ** _"_** ** _Waaaah, ada ayam goreeeeng!"_**

Suara yang berasal dari cermin sisi kanan berhasil mengalihkan pandangan BoBoiBoy.

Saat itu, BoBoiBoy hendak mengambil ayam goreng tetapi Fang menyuruhnya untuk mencuci tangan dulu.

"Aku ingat ini sekarang. Aku ... tidak mau merepotkan semua orang. Aku tidak mau sakit," ujar BoBoiBoy dengan parau.

"Iiiih, kok kamu jadi sedih gitu sih?!" gerutu Taufan yang tidak suka dengan tampang sedih BoBoiBoy.

Setelah itu, Fang memegang tangan BoBoiBoy, berusaha mencegah adiknya menyentuh ayam goreng.

"Hahahaa. Wajah Fang sangat khawatir sekali," ucap Taufan berusaha membuat suasana tidak suram.

BoBoiBoy tetap diam. Tidak menanggapi Taufan. Matanya terus menonton video memori di depannya.

Dirinya saat itu iseng mengeluarkan sedikit percikan halilintar. Membuat Fang berteriak kesakitan dan melepas tangan BoBoiBoy.

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe, sorry, bleeeee,"_**

BoBoiBoy sendiri tidak menyangka ia begitu iseng sekali terhadap kakaknya.

 ** _"_** ** _Helloooo?!"_**

Cermin sisi atas menampilkan memori lainnya. BoBoiBoy melihat Fang dan Ochobot tersentak begitu dirinya memanggil mereka.

 ** _"_** ** _Kalian kenapa? Ngomongin aku yaaaaa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Akh. Siapa juga yang mau ngomongin kamu!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eits, siapa tahu?!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Sudah sudah! Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Sudah telat nih,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Hehehe, terbaik!"_**

BoBoiBoy tertawa geli melihat memorinya sendiri.

"Kau ge-er juga yaa ternyata." cetus BoBoiBoy kepada Taufan.

"Situ juga kali." Taufan menyindir balik BoBoiBoy. Yang kemudian dibalas tawa oleh si bocah bertopi jingga.

 ** _"_** ** _Kyaaa! Fang ganteng sekali,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aiiih, bahagianya kalau aku jadi pacarnya,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Eh, itu BoBoiBoy? Adiknya?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Adiknya dan kakak sama manisnya. Hihihihi,"_**

BoBoiBoy memutarkan badannya. Cermin sisi belakang menampilkan dirinya dan Fang sedang berjalan memasuki koridor sekolah. Banyak sekali kaum hawa yang menatap mereka berdua, terutama Fang.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau dengar gak tuh Fang? Ada yang mau jadi pacarmu. Hahahaha,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Diamlah,"_**

"Hahahaha, mengapa aku suka mengejek Fang?" gelak BoBoiBoy melihat dirinya di cermin itu.

Taufan tersenyum manis. "Karena itulah kenangan yang terkuat di memorimu."

BoBoiBoy menghela napas, lalu tersenyum.

 ** _"_** ** _Yaaaah, kok pulaaang? Shoot Kak Fang tadi keren sekaliiii. Aku mau lihat lagiii,"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Berisik kau."_**

BoBoiBoy mengarahkan kepalanya ke bawah. Cermin sisi bawah menampilkan memori lagi. Saat itu ia dan Fang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang.

Lalu Yaya datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Yaya mengomeli kakaknya karena ia malas latihan untuk perpisahan sekolah mendatang. BoBoiBoy tertawa lebar melihat perdebatan Yaya dan Fang saat itu.

"Kapan yaa terakhir kali aku tertawa lepas seperti ini?" ujar BoBoiBoy lemah.

Taufan ikut murung melihat BoBoiBoy. Jelas bahwa mereka berdua rindu dengan masa-masa itu.

"BoBoiBoy, masih banyak memori yang sebentar lagi kau ingat. Tapi, apakah kau tahu? Selama kau koma, Fang begitu mencemaskanmu."

"Aku ... koma yah. Tunggu sebentar—"

Perkataan BoBoiBoy terputus begitu ia mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Perasaan ... aku gak koma deh waktu itu," ucap BoBoiBoy heran.

"Jelas-jelas kau koma, BoBoiBoy," elak Taufan, "Kau tidur begitu pul—"

"TIDAK! Aku tidak koma. Aku yakin itu. Aku ... aku ..." BoBoiBoy bersusah payah mencari kata yang pas.

Ia jelas-jelas tidak koma saat itu. Ia merasa bisa melihat semua kejadian yang dialaminya waktu ia sedang ko—

BoBoiBoy menatap Taufan. Mata anak itu seperti menyiratkan sesuatu. Taufan membalas pandangan itu. Akhirnya mereka berdua ingat apa yang terjadi kala itu.

Kaki BoBoiBoy melangkah mendekati cermin di hadapannya. Kedua telapak tangan BoBoiBoy maupun Taufan sama-sama terangkat, lalu menempel ke cermin.

"Kita ... jadi ... _hantu_... kan?"

222

Ini sudah hari yang keberapa ya? Entahlah Fang tidak mau tahu hal itu.

Ia hanya ingin BoBoiBoy secepatnya sadar. Dari hari ke hari pandangannya selalu menuju BoBoiBoy. Kepalanya masih pening, karena suhu tubuhnya masih panas alias demam. Matanya sudah lelah dan lingkaran hitam di bawah mata menghiasinya. Pipinya pun memerah.

Tidak apa-apa kalau memang BoBoiBoy tidak mengingatnya. Tidak apa-apa jika BoBoiBoy tidak mengenali dirinya. Asal anak itu berada di samping Fang. Asal Fang tidak kesepian.

Ia tidak mau menjadi anak tunggal nantinya. Tidak akan pernah.

Sebuah elusan hangat di puncak kepalanya membuyarkan jeritan hati Fang.

"Fang masih demam kah?"

Ayah menarik kursi lalu meletakkanya di samping Fang. Pria yang baru saja pulang kerja itu duduk di sebelah Fang.

Ibu dan Ochobot selalu menceritakan kekhawatirannya akan Fang kepada Ayah. Fang tidak mau berbicara sepatah katapun. Fang bergerak seperlunya. Tapi ia tidak pernah absen makan dan minum obatnya.

"Butuh sandaran?"

Ayah tahu Fang mendengarnya. Tapi anak itu tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Tangan Ayah memegang samping kepala Fang dan pundak Fang. Menuntunnya secara perlahan untuk bersandar pada dada bidang Ayah.

Fang tidak memberontak ataupun protes. Karena sejujurnya ia lelah dan butuh istirahat.

Ayah mengusap kepala Fang secara perlahan. Membuat Fang lama-kelamaan betah dan perlahan tangannya memeluk Ayah.

"BoBoiBoy anak yang kuat, Fang. Kita tahu itu," ujar Ayah pelan.

Fang agak ragu mengakui hal itu.

"Sebentar lagi BoBoiBoy akan terbangun dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ayah yakin itu."

Tapi kapan? Kapan BoBoiBoy akan terbangun? Fang sungguh lelah menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N : Gaaaiiiss! I'm sorry ;(. Author nak minta maaf. Gue mau minta maaf ke kalian semua. Terpaksa chapter 20 gue pecah menjadi dua bagian. Soalnya puanjaaaaaanggg banget kalau di jadikan satu :(. Takut kalian eneg pas bacanya :(.**

 **Gue ga bermaksud php gini :(. Beneran deh :(. Kalian kalau mau ngomel, silahkan di kotak review :(.**

 **Gue bener-bener mastiin chapter depan itu terakhir. Gue kasih spoiler dikit, banyak adegan spesial di chapter depan. Jadi, mohon tunggu saja yaa. Gue bakal update di pertengahan bulan Agustus. Gue sendiri harus banget cepet-cepet namatin ff ini karena, kemungkinan bulan Agustus gue akan mulai sibuk di kepanitiaan. Bulan September gue mulai masuk kuliah. Dan of course, lebih** ** _kejam_** **jadwalnya daripada semester 1 dan 2(Oke, ini lebay). Kemungkinan kecil gue bakal hiatus. Tapi, semoga aja enggak! Soalnya gue cinta fanfiction. Cuma waktunya aja yang kurang tepat *plak.**

 **Satu lagi, fandom kita lagi ada event Melodious Never End, looh! Tentang Fang dan BoBoiBoy ataupun kebalikannya. Ramein yaa wkwkw. Bisa kirim fanfic atau fanart! Untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa ke sini :** **melodiousbbbfandfbbb** **. Wordpress. Com (silahkan copas ke kolom URL dengan hapus spasinya). Ada hadiahnya loh *wink.**

 **Sekali lagi gue minta maaf. Silahkan reviewnya agar gue bisa memperbaiki chapter depannya lagi.**

 **Love you all!**


	21. Final Chapter 2 from 2

**a. Arssanti Harninda : Lihat sendiri yaaa hasilnya :). Terima kasih masukannya, Arssanti ^^.**

 **b. Ililara : Hehehehe, makasih ya dek udah ngertiin saya *terharu. Semangat juga kelas 8 nya dek ^^9.**

 **c. rizqiwira : Ah masa siiih xP? Makasih sudah menghayati ff ini dek ^^.**

 **d. Syafikayassara : Hehehe tidak apa-apa ;D. Makasih sudah menunggu aaaa *hug. Enjoy this chapter! Udah next kilat kan? *kabooor**

 **e. Meltavi : Ayo dooong login ;3. Jangan malas wkwkwk. Halo, Mel! Hehehe makasih loh yaa sudah menghayati cerita ini. Iya, Fang kasihan :(. Wkwkwk, aku suka review yang gila kok xD. Semangat juga untuk Mel!**

 **f. Edogawa Boboiboy : Hehehe. Kepanjangan soalnya :(. Sip. Ini gak lama kan? *plak**

 **g. Alcander C. D : Wkwkwk. Yup. This is the end! Enjoy~**

 **h. Rizki5656 : Waduh. Tapi, makasih sudah menyempatkan review yaa ^^. Aaaww, makasih loh yaa pujiannya. Silahkan nikmati chapter ini.**

 **i. lovely : Semangat juga untuk Vely! Makasih sudah setia menunggu *hug.**

 **j. uchiha ikari : Hehehe. Makasih ^^. Saya juga menjadi posisi Fang :). Semangat untuk uchiha!**

 **Terima kasih Willy0610 untuk reviewnya. Itulah review yang saya cari pada Final Chapter 1 from 2. xD**

222

BoBoiBoy memijit keningnya perlahan. Otaknya perlahan lelah untuk mengingat semua memori yang masuk ke dalamnya.

"BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mata karamel itu melihat mata emas yang sedang memandangnya. Sosok manusia yang persis sama dengannya, tetapi dengan warna yang berbeda. _Plus_ , ada lambang tanah bertumpuk di topi sosok tersebut.

"Oh, Gempa," ucap BoBoiBoy perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Kau senang bisa melihat memori bersama Fang?" tanya BoBoiBoy Gempa dengan lembut.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas lelah. "Iya. Aku senang."

Gempa tersenyum manis. "Kau merindukannya?"

BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Sangat. Tapi ... bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?"

BoBoiBoy sadar sekarang ia berada di daerah yang tidak ia kenal. Ia ingin pulang dan bertemu keluarganya secepat mungkin. Mata karamelnya terus menerawang dan mencari tahu apa ruangan cermin ini.

 ** _"Kau tak usah pikir macam-macam, Fang. Mereka kan bekerja demi kita juga,"_**

BoBoiBoy melihat memori yang berputar di cermin sisi belakang. Saat itu Fang dan dirinya sedang sarapan sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Eh? Aku tak tahu kalau Fang tidak menyukai Ayah dan Ibu," ujar BoBoiBoy pelan.

"Fang memang tidak menyukai Ayah dan Ibu. Kita yang dukung Ayah dan Ibu terus kan?" celetuk Gempa.

"Tapi, sekarang Fang menyayangi Ayah dan Ibu."

Gempa tersenyum hangat. "Kau mengingatnya, eh?"

BoBoiBoy tersentak. Ia tidak mengingatnya sejujurnya. Ia hanya merasakan itu dalam hatinya.

 ** _"Fang! Berhenti bermain! Ayo makan dulu!"_**

BoBoiBoy menengokkan kepalanya ke cermin sisi kanan. Saat itu dirinya ditengah kerumuman penggemar Fang seraya menenteng plastik yang berisi donat lobak merah, makanan kesukaan kakaknya.

 ** _"Sini donatnya!"_**

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang sangat jutek itu.

 ** _"Kamu darimana? Ini sudah jam empat petang!"_**

Suara Fang yang muncul dari memori yang diputarkan di cermin sisi kiri membuat BoBoiBoy mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin sisi kanan. Kakinya perlahan berjalan untuk mendekati cermin sisi kiri.

Raut wajah Fang saat itu sangat marah. Ia marah karena dirinya yang pulang terlambat ke rumah.

 ** _"Maafkan BoBoiBoy ya, Kak. Tadi BoBoiBoy keasyikan main bola dengan Gopal di lapangan tadi,"_**

BoBoiBoy ingat. Saat itu ia sedang menjalani pemeriksaan di Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis. Pada waktu jalan pulang, ia bertemu Gopal lalu mereka bermain bola bersama-sama sehingga lupa waktu.

"Kak Fang ..."

BoBoiBoy bergumam kecil. Memori itu memerlihatkan BoBoiBoy tengah memeluk Fang dengan sangat erat, seakan-akan tidak mau pergi jauh dari Fang. Hatinya saat itu sedang takut memikirkan kanker alzheimer. Kanker yang akan membuat ia meninggalkan semuanya.

Bahu BoBoiBoy bergetar. Sesegukan kecil mulai terdengar dari mulut bocah elemental itu. BoBoiBoy sangat merindukan bahu Fang. BoBoiBoy rindu dengan bentakan Fang. BoBoiBoy rindu dengan kekhawatiran Fang.

Tangan BoBoiBoy menahan isakan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku pun rindu. Tapi, alzheimer itu ... bagaimana, BoBoiBoy?" terdengar nada putus asa dari Gempa.

BoBoiBoy menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya memerah, mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang mewakili rindu yang mendalam terhadap kakaknya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan isakan yang semakin keras. Tangannya terus menyentuh cermin yang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

 ** _"Kak Fang! Ochobot!"_**

 ** _"Ochobot, ada apa ini?! Kenapa rumah berantakan seperti ini? Kak Fang kenapa?!"_**

 ** _"Kak Fang kenapa? Kok tangannya berdarah?"_**

 ** _"Ah, ini semua gara-gara Adu Du yaaa?!"_**

BoBoiBoy memutarkan tubuhnya dengan lesu. Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk melihat memori yang diputar di cermin sisi bawah.

 ** _"B-bukan itu kok,"_**

 ** _"Ya trus kenapaaaaa? Adu Du dan Probe pasti melakukan ini semua. Kan? Kan?"_**

 ** _"Kak Fang nangis? Kak Fang gak papa?" tanya BoBoiBoy panik._**

 ** _"Aku tidak apa-apa, BoBoiBoy. Kenapa kamu baru pulang jam segini?"_**

Saat itu ... dirinya melihat Fang dalam keadaan payah. Tergeletak duduk di tengah-tengah beling pecahan vas, kepalanya merunduk, dan salah satu tangannya yang mengalirkan darah.

Lutut BoBoiBoy lemas. Ia jatuh terduduk. Air matanya tumpah dan mengenai cermin sisi bawah itu.

"KAK FAAAANGGG!" BoBoiBoy teriak memanggil kakaknya. Matanya yang sembab terus menonton memori itu. Ia sungguh ketakutan melihat kakaknya yang terluka.

Kalau BoBoiBoy tidak ada, siapa yang menjaga Fang nanti?

"G-Gempa! S-sebenarnya dimana aku? Bagaimana cara aku keluar dari sini?!" tanya BoBoiBoy seraya menumpu tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan yang ia tempelkan di lantai(cermin sisi bawah) tersebut.

"Keluar? Ini ruangan memorimu sendiri, BoBoiBoy. Kau harus melewati ini semua," jelas Gempa.

"Apa maksudmu?!" tanya BoBoiBoy frustasi. Ia sungguh 'buntu' menghadapi ini semua.

 ** _"Maafkan aku, Kak Fang,"_**

BoBoiBoy mendongak ke atas. Cermin sisi atas memutar memorinya di saat dirinya dan Fang berdialog pertama kali tentang penyakitnya.

 ** _"A-aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Kak Fang repot. Aku yakin aku bis—"_**

 ** _"Bodoh,"_**

Disitulah memori diputarkan saat Fang pertama kali menangis di hadapan BoBoiBoy.

 ** _"Kau bodoh," ... "Kalau kau bukan adikku, kau sudah kuremuk di dalam jari bayang,"_**

BoBoiBoy merasakan kehangatan dalam pelukan Fang saat itu.

 ** _"Kau bodoh, BoBoiBoy," ... "Tolong jangan sembunyikan apapun di hadapanku. Kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati,"_**

"Huks ... huks ... maaf, Kak." BoBoiBoy kembali menangis.

"Kakak kita memang terlihat menyebalkan, sok populer, dan galak. Tapi, ia begitu rapuh dan mengkhawatirkan kita, BoBoiBoy," ujar Gempa dengan nada sedih.

"HUWAAAAA ... HUHUHU." Tangis BoBoiBoy pecah. Benar sekali kata Gempa.

 ** _"Kak Fang..."_**

 ** _"Alzheimer tidak main-main, BoBoiBoy! Kau bahkan menganggapku musuh,"_**

BoBoiBoy setengah lari mendekati cermin sisi depan yang menampilkan Gempa.

"Gempa, beritahu aku! Beritahu aku cara aku keluar dari sini! Aku ... sudah cukup, Gempa!"

 ** _"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyembunyikan masalahmu, BoBoiBoy,"_**

 ** _"Aku janji, Kak Fang,"_**

"Maaf, BoBoiBoy. Aku tidak bisa membantu. Aku juga kan bagian dari dirimu."

"JANGAN BOHONG, GEMPA! AKU TAHU BAHWA KAU MENGETAHUI SESUATU! CEPAT BERITAHU AKU SEBELUM ELEMENTAL API MUNCUL!"

222

Mata Fang membelalak melihat wajah BoBoiBoy. Anak itu bangkit dari kursinya. Ia melihat cairan bening keluar dari dalam mata BoBoiBoy yang tertutup.

"B-BoBoiBoy," panggil Fang dengan suara serak. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak berbicara.

Tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan _fingerless_ ungu itu mengguncang tubuh BoBoiBoy pelan. Tidak ada reaksi.

Apa mungkin ... adiknya itu menangis? Atau jangan-jangan ... itu cairan berbahaya lagi.

"Tenanglah. Itu memang air mata."

Fang sedikit tersentak begitu dr. Tadashi berbicara kepadanya. Entah kapan dr. Tadashi masuk ke kamar rawat BoBoiBoy. Dokter itu segera memeriksa mata BoBoiBoy dengan membukanya dan mengarahkan senter. Terlihat genangan air mata terkumpul di pelupuk mata BoBoiBoy.

Fang melihat air mata itu terus deras mengaliri pipi dan pelipis BoBoiBoy.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Fang," ucap dr. Tadashi setelah selesai memeriksa.

"Dok, apa ia sedang menangis?" tanya Fang pelan.

Dokter Tadashi tersenyum dan menepuk puncak kepala Fang. "Coba kau hibur dia."

Fang memandangi BoBoiBoy dengan penuh tanda tanya. Apakah memang adiknya itu menangis tanda respon atau bagaimana?

"Aku akan memanggil Suster Rini untuk mengganti bantalnya."

Dokter Tadashi lalu keluar dari kamar BoBoiBoy. Memang bantal kepala BoBoiBoy sudah basah akibar aliran deras air mata bocah bertopi itu.

Tangannya secara perlahan mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy. Senyum tipis terulas di wajah Fang. Bibirnya mendekati telinga BoBoiBoy.

"Tenanglah, aku di sini. Aku tidak kemana-mana, BoBoiBoy," bisik Fang lembut.

Fang mengambil mangkuk dari laci meja sebelah ranjang BoBoiBoy. Ia lalu ke kamar mandi dan mengisi mangkuk itu dengan campuran air panas dan air dingin dari _shower_.

Fang mengambil handuk kecil dari rak kaca di atas wastafel. Kakinya kemudian melangkah keluar mendekati ranjang BoBoiBoy.

Fang mencelupkan sedikit bagian handuk ke dalam air hangat di mangkuk. Ia lalu mengelap jejak air mata di pelipis dan pipi BoBoiBoy dengan lembut.

222

BoBoiBoy tengah meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Kepalanya ia tenggelamkan di antara kedua dada dan lututnya.

"HAI, BOBOIBOY! AKHIRNYA KITA BERTEMU!"

BoBoiBoy mendecak kesal. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang berbicara itu. Gempa telah menghilang dengan cepat.

Percuma ia meminta penjelasan kepada pecahan dirinya yang kekanakan itu. BoBoiBoy sendiri saja kesal kepada BoBoiBoy Api karena elemen itu menyebabkan Pulau Rintis dan dirinya dalam bahaya pada waktu itu.

"BoBoiBoy! Bangunlah! Ayo, kita bermain!"

BoBoiBoy Api sedikit kesal melihat BoBoiBoy yang meringkuk cukup lama. Padahal Api sudah kesana-kemari dengan gerakan lincahnya. Tentunya hanya di dalam cermin sisi depan.

"Kau ni ... susah sekali bermain. Kau berubah semenjak alzheimer itu menyerang kita," cibir Api.

"..."

"Kau dah tak pernah bermain bola lagi. Apa perlu aku bangun tengah malam lagi untuk bermain-main keluar?"

"Terserah. Aku tak peduli. Keluarkan aku dari sini," ucap BoBoiBoy dingin.

"Hmm. Akhir-akhir ini kau dan Fang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk bermain sepak bola atau bola basket, eh?"

BoBoiBoy mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya yang sembab melihat Api yang berdiri tegak di dalam cermin.

Api mengangkat alisnya dua kali seraya memamerkan senyum lebarnya. Bangga karena perkataannya berhasil memancing perhatian BoBoiBoy.

Memang betul. BoBoiBoy merasa ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan dampak penyakitnya dan urusan pertandingan itu. Akhir-akhir ini BoBoiBoy jarang bermain dengan Fang.

 ** _"SELAMAT PAGI, FANG! AYO BANGUN!"_**

BoBoiBoy sedikit menjauh dari pojokan ruangan. Memori berputar di cermin sisi belakang. Saat itu dirinya menimpa tubuh Fang yang sedang tidur.

 ** _"BERISIK KAU, BOBOIBOY!"_**

"Hahaha. Seronoknyeee bangunkan Fang dengan cara macam tu," gelak Api.

BoBoiBoy tersenyum melihat Fang yang begitu marah ketika dirinya jahil. Ah, BoBoiBoy cuma membangunkannya dengan 'kasih sayang' kok.

Memori berhenti berputar setelah BoBoiBoy mengejek Fang lalu keluar kamar.

 ** _"Fang, kau lihat tempat pensilku gak?"_**

 ** _"Tidak,"_**

 ** _"Hum, lalu kemana tempat pensilku? Seluruh alat tulis ada di dalam situ. Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan pr kalau begini caranya,"_**

BoBoiBoy membaringkan tubuhnya supaya bisa menonton memori yang diputar di cermin sisi atas. Saat itu BoBoiBoy lupa meletakkan tempat pensilnya. Fang dan Ochobot membantunya mencari.

 ** _"Terakhir kali kau letakkan dimana, BoBoiBoy?"_**

 ** _"Umm, di meja belajar. Entahlah aku tak yakin,"_**

"Kita pelupa sekali ckck," celetuk Api.

Fang mengobok-obok tas BoBoiBoy dan tempat pensil ketemu.

 ** _"Wuaaaaah! Terima kasih, Fang! Terbaik kau!"_**

 ** _"Lain kali cari secara teliti! Bikin susah je,"_**

Memori berhenti berputar.

"Efek dari alzheimer. Huh," keluh BoBoiBoy.

"Fang selalu membantu kita kan? Dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"Hmm."

 ** _"Kakak, nonton apaaaa?"_**

Cermin sisi kanan menampilkan BoBoiBoy yang duduk di sofa bersama Fang. BoBoiBoy mengubah posisi berbaringnya menghadap cermin sisi kanan.

 ** _"The Raid,"_**

 ** _"Ikutan nontoooon,"_**

 ** _"Ish, ini bukan tontonan anak-anak. Sana kembali tiduuur!"_**

 ** _"Kita masih SD berarti masih anak-anak kaaan? Kakak juga jangan nonton itu dong,"_**

 ** _"Tch, sebentar lagi aku bukan anak SD, BoBoiBoy. Sana tidur. Jangan habiskan cemilankuuuu!"_**

 ** _"Aaah, bagi sedikiiiit,"_**

BoBoiBoy tertawa geli ketika Fang berusaha menjauhkan camilan _potato chips_ itu darinya. Mereka bertengkar kecil di tengah malam. Sampai Ochobot mematikan televisi dan membuat kedua kakak beradik itu diam.

"Fang sudah jarang meluangkan waktunya, BoBoiBoy. Ia jarang menonton TV dan bersantai seperti itu. Ia hanya memikirkan—"

"Kita. Aku baru merasakan itu, Api. Kak Fang sama berubahnya seperti kita. Padahal aku yang sakit. Hahaha." BoBoiBoy tertawa getir.

Api menghela napas dan mengangguk lesu.

 ** _"Huwaaarrgggh! Bosaaan!"_**

Suara yang keluar dari cermin sisi bawah membuat BoBoiBoy merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Memori itu saat dirinya sedang dirawat inap di rumah sakit. Ditemani Fang dan Ochobot.

 ** _"Habis aku bosan laaah berada di sini terus. Kak Fang, pulang yuuuk!"_**

 ** _"Terserah kau sajalah,"_**

 ** _"Ish! Aku serius lah. Aku ingin pulang lalu memainkan game Papa Zola terbaru. Aku harus latihan untuk mengalahkan Gopal,"_**

Kalau dilihat-lihat, BoBoiBoy ternyata manja juga kepada kakaknya.

 ** _"Bolehlah aku pulang. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sehaaat,"_**

Rupanya dirinya pantang menyerah. Tidak direspon Fang, BoBoiBoy turun dari ranjang dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya. Dengan nada manja dan _puppy eyes_.

 ** _"Ayolah, Kak. Plissss,"_**

 ** _"Tidak boleh! Kalau kau kenapa-napa lagi, bagaimana?"_**

 ** _"Aiih, Kak. Percayalah aku tidak apa-apa. Besok kan sekolah dan aku ada pr nanti malam,"_**

 ** _"Tadi katanya mau main game, sekarang alesannya mau ngerjain pr,"_**

 ** _"Ehehehe, dua-duanya mungkin. Ayolah Kak kita pulaaaang,"_**

Dari dulu, BoBoiBoy tidak pernah betah berada di rumah sakit lama-lama.

 ** _"Bolehlah Kak Bolehlaaaah,"_**

 ** _"Hissshhh, berisik kau. Ochobot, tolong hubungi dr. Tadashi sekarang,"_**

 ** _"Kita pulang sekarang?"_**... ** _"Yeaayy! Asyiiiik,"_**

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil melihat Fang yang tidak kuat melihat sikap manja adiknya.

"Sebenarnya, kita terlalu merepotkan Fang ya?" kini giliran BoBoiBoy membuka topik.

"Yah, aku sih ga ngerasa yaaa," balas Api santai.

 ** _"Ayo, pulang!"_**

BoBoiBoy sedikit tersentak begitu memori lain berputar di cermin sisi kiri. Ia pun duduk dan memutar badannya, berhadapan dengan cermin sisi kiri.

 ** _"Tidak mau. Aku masih mau main!"_**

 ** _"Kau ini! Ini sudah sore! Untuk apa kau bermain di rumah musuhmu?!"_**

Fang sedikit kasar kepadanya.

"Eh? Kok aku bisa ke rumah Adu Du yaa?" ujar BoBoiBoy bingung.

"Yalah. Kan banyak mainan disana. Yahoooo!" seru Api senang.

BoBoiBoy memutar bola matanya, kemudian konsentrasi lagi untuk menonton.

 ** _"Aku mau main! Sudah lama aku tidak main dengan senang,"_**

BoBoiBoy terkejut ketika cermin sisi kiri menampilkan Fang yang merebut stik ps dari tangan dirinya.

 ** _"HEI!"_**

 ** _"Pulang!"_**

 ** _"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau! BEBOLA API!"_**

"Hah? BoBoiBoy Api?!" celutuk BoBoiBoy, ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan perlahan mendekati cermin sisi kiri.

Terlihat Fang yang terkejut dan menjauh dari serangannya. Probe berteriak kegirangan dan Adu Du memanas-manasi BoBoiBoy saat itu.

 ** _"Kau akan terima rasanya mengganggu kesenanganku. BOLA TAMBANG BERAPI!"_**

 ** _"ELANG BAYANG!"_**

"Hei! Kenapa kau menyerang Fang begitu saja?" BoBoiBoy mendelik ke arah Api yang tersenyum ceria seperti biasa.

"Habisnya Fang ganggu aku ketika bermain," balas Api dengan tampang kesal.

"Isshh. Kau ni—"

 ** _"ARRRGHHH!"_**

Belum sempat BoBoiBoy memarahi Api, terdengar teriakan Fang. Kakaknya terkena serangan dari BoBoiBoy Api.

"Tidak!" BoBoiBoy menjerit begitu melihat adegan tersebut. Fang begitu kesakitan.

 ** _BoBoiBoy Api berjalan mendekati Fang. Disertai tatapan tajam, mulut melengkung, dan bola api di tangannya._**

 ** _"Berhenti, BoBoiBoy! Sadarlah! Aku adalah kakakmu,"_**

 ** _"Huh?"_**

BoBoiBoy melihat dirinya yang hendak menyerang Fang, bahkan mungkin menghabisinya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Jangan serang kakakku!" BoBoiBoy berteriak panik, air matanya telah merembes keluar. Tangannya tanpa sadar menggedor-gedor cermin sisi kiri. Berharap bisa masuk ke dalam kejadian saat itu.

 ** _"Jangan kau percayai dia, BoBoiBoy! Kau tidak pernah mempunyai seorang kakak. Hahahaha!"_**

"Sialan kau, Adu Du!" Tangan BoBoiBoy memukul Adu Du. Sia-sia saja karena Adu Du tak akan bisa merasakannya.

 ** _"Jangan percaya dengan Adu Du! Ia sedang menipumu! Ingat siapa musuhmu, BoBoiBoy,"_**

"Api, mengapa kau tidak memercayai Fang dan langsung membunuh Adu Du saat itu juga?!" jerit BoBoiBoy kesal.

"Mana ku tahu! Itu juga atas perintahmu kan!" balas Api tak mau kalah.

BoBoiBoy Api saat itu kurang percaya dengan Fang. Sementara kakaknya semakin merintih kesakitan dikarenakan luka bakarnya.

"Kumohon, percayalah!" ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada serak.

 ** _"Kau pikir kami tidak mengetahuinya, huh?"_**

Tampang Fang saat itu bingung dengan perkataan Adu Du. BoBoiBoy pun menampilkan tampang yang sama. Apa maksud Adu Du? Mengetahu apa?

 ** _"Alzheimer sangat berbahaya bukan?" Adu Du tersenyum licik kepada Fang._**

"A-apa? J-jadi, Adu Du tahu penyakitku?" BoBoiBoy merasakan dadanya yang sangat sesak.

 ** _"BoBoiBoy akan lupa ingatan untuk selamanya. Ia akan menjadi rekanku! Hahaha!" ucap Adu Du puas._**

"T-TIDAK! TIDAK AKAN ADU DU! TIDAAAAK!" BoBoiBoy menjerit seraya menutup kedua telinganya dan menutup matanya. Ia lebih baik mati karena penyakit itu daripada harus menjadi budak Adu Du.

 ** _"JARI BAYANG!"_**

Fang melancarkan serangannya dan berhasil menyudutkan Adu Du dan Probe.

 ** _"HOI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BOBOIBOY, SERANG DIA!"_**

 ** _"Jangan serang temanku!"_**

"Tidak! Jangan!"

BoBoiBoy mengeluarkan gelang api. Gelang api itu lalu mengikat kedua kaki Fang. Dada BoBoiBoy semakin sesak dan sesegukan kecil mulai keluar.

 ** _"Berhenti, BoBoiBoy! Aku Fang! Kakakmu!"_**

"Dengarkan dia, BoBoiBoy!"

 ** _"Dia berbohong, BoBoiBoy! Jangan mau ditipu!"_**

 ** _"ARRRGHHH! DIAM KAU! KUKUN BAYANG!"_**

Adu Du dan Probe sudah terkurung dalam kukun bayang milik Fang. Fang terus saja merintih kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba gelang api menghilang.

"Eh?" BoBoiBoy bingung melihat serangan yang berhenti.

"Aku sadar saat itu. Aku panik karena tiba-tiba saja aku melihat Fang terluka di depanku. Saat itu aku takut sekali. Sampai kepalaku berputar berkali-kali," jelas Api dengan nada sedih.

 ** _"BoBoiBoy?"_**

BoBoiBoy melihat dirinya yang bengong cukup lama. Setelah berubah menjadi mode normal, dirinya pingsan.

 ** _"BoBoiBoy? Bangun!"_**

Fang begitu panik melihat dirinya yang tidak sadarkan diri. BoBoiBoy terdiam melihat aksi kakaknya yang memeriksa keadaan dirinya.

 ** _"Bertahanlah,"_**

Bisikan itu bergetar dan terngiang sebentar di kepala BoBoiBoy. Fang lalu menggendong dirinya sekuat tenaga, padahal lengannya terluka parah. Memori pun berhenti berputar setelah Fang membawa BoBoiBoy seraya berlari menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya menuju Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

"Kak Fang ..." gumam BoBoiBoy sedih.

BoBoiBoy kemudian berjalan menuju cermin sisi depan yang menampilkan Api. Mata karamel itu menyorot tajam mata jingga bocah bertopi yang mempunyai lambang elemen api itu.

"Ini semua salah kau, Api!"

Api mengerutkan keningnya.

"Salahku? Aku nak main je lah," balas Api cuek.

"Arrrghh! Pikiranmu cuma main ... main ... maiiiin saja! Kau tidak memikirkan dampaknya! Kau hampir membunuh kakakku!" seru BoBoiBoy marah.

Api tersinggung. Ia tidak terima dicap hampir-membunuh-kakak-sendiri.

"Apa? Kok salah aku sih? Itu salah kau lah!" Api berteriak.

"Seandainya kau tidak ada. Akh, seandainya aku tidak mengontrol api!" kesal BoBoiBoy.

"Kenapa sih aku disalahin? Aku kan cuma mau main. Ini semua gara-gara kamu, BoBoiBoy! Seandainya kamu bermain dan bersantai sedikit saja, kamu pasti tidak menyalahiku. Pikirkan itu, BoBoiBoy!" Api juga merasa kesal.

BoBoiBoy hendak berbicara lagi, namun Api sudah memotong terlebih dahulu.

"Aku mau main! Itu saja! Aku capek harus menolong orang. Aku gak mau ngelawan alien lagi! Bahkan akupun belum menyentuh sepak bolaku sama sekali!"

Api sedikit ngos-ngosan ketika berbicara seperti itu. BoBoiBoy memerhatikan raut wajah Api. Ia sangat tertekan dan sedih, bahkan hampir mau menangis. Ia hanyalah anak kecil yang egois.

Tunggu dulu. Anak kecil? Hei, dirinya kan juga anak kecil.

Wajah BoBoiBoy sedikit melunak. Ada benarnya kata Api juga. BoBoiBoy akhir-akhir ini jarang bermain, apalagi meluangkan waktu bersama kakaknya.

Salah BoBoiBoy sendiri hingga menyebabkan Api keluar. Dirinya juga tertekan dan butuh waktu bermain.

BoBoiBoy menatap Api. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari BoBoiBoy.

Mata karamel milik BoBoiBoy meneliti refleksi yang berada di depannya. Ia adalah Api. Api adalah ia. Jika Api marah dan protes, maka BoBoiBoy marah dan protes.

BoBoiBoy sadar, memarahi elemennya atau dirinya sendiri tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah di sini.

Telapak tangannya menyentuh cermin sisi depan.

"Maafkan aku, Api. Kau benar. Maaf aku terlalu menyalahkanmu," sesal BoBoiBoy.

Api diam. Bahkan ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajahnya masih cemberut.

"Aku janji. Aku akan bermain. Aku akan mengurangi waktuku untuk menggunakan kuasa. Aku janji, Api," ujar BoBoiBoy sungguh-sungguh.

Perlahan, senyum terulas di wajah Api.

"Janji?"

"Iya. Janji." BoBoiBoy tersenyum.

"Horraaaayyy!" Api melonjak gembira.

"Terima kasih telah menyadarkanku, Api. Hehehehe. Kalau akupun tertekan, bolehlah kau keluar. Tapi, kontrol emosimu ya?"

"Siap, Bos!"

222

Fang termenung memandangi BoBoiBoy. Sudah dua minggu ini ia tak sadarkan diri. Dokter Tadashi mengatakan bahwa adiknya itu baik-baik saja.

Lalu, mengapa adiknya itu tidak kunjung bangun.

"FAAAANG!"

Teriakan Ibu spontan membuat jantung Fang nyaris meloncat.

Kedua lengan Ibu memeluk Fang. Kelihatannya ia sangat bahagia.

"Fang, kau di terima di Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis! Duh sayaaang, Ibu bangga sama kamu naaaakkk!"

Ibu mencium pipi Fang. Tetapi Fang tetap saja diam dan menatap adiknya.

"Wuaaah, selamat Fang!" Ochobot ikut kegirangan.

"Fang, kau sudah naik kelas. Hari ini kau harus daftar ulang ke Sekolah Menengah Pulau Rintis," jelas Ayah.

Ibu dan Ayah baru saja pulang dari sekolah Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Mereka melihat pengumuman mengenai kelas 6 dan penerimaan rapot kelas 5.

"Tebak! BoBoiBoy juara satu, loooh di kelasnya~" ucap Ibu sembari mengusap puncak kepala BoBoiBoy.

"Anak Ayah memang terbaik semua." Ayah pun mengusap-usap puncak kepala Fang.

Fang masih terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus gembira atau tidak mendengar ini. Ini semua kabar baik.

"Ibu sangat bangga dengan BoBoiBoy. Ibu dan Wali Kelas sama-sama terkejut begitu nilai bagus berderet di semua mata pelajaran di rapor BoBoiBoy. Ia sudah berjuang keras melawan alzheimer itu," ujar Ibu terharu.

Ayah tersenyum mendengar perkataan Ibu.

"Nah, Fang. Ayo, siap-siap sekarang. Kita akan ke sekolah barumu sekarang!"

Fang masih dalam posisi yang sama. Ia terus diam.

Berita bagus itu belum cukup untuk Fang.

Yang ia hanya ialah BoBoiBoy sadar dan terbangun.

Lalu mereka akan berbahagia bersama-sama.

"Fang, kok diam? Ayo cepat," desak Ibu.

"Ibu saja yang ke sekolah. Fang tidak mau." Nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut Fang.

Ayah dan Ibu sama-sama terkejut.

"Fang? Semua murid baru daftar ulang hari ini," jelas Ibu.

"Aku ingin bersama BoBoiBoy sekarang. Kalau ia bangun bagaimana?" ucap Fang datar.

"Ada Ochobot yang menemani BoBoiBoy, Fang," balas Ayah.

"Pokoknya aku tak mau."

"T-Tapi Fang—"

"Kalau tetap memaksa, Ibu saja yang sekolah."

Ibu nyaris membentak Fang saat itu. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan anaknya yang keras kepala. Wajah Ibu memerah menahan amarah.

"Sudahlah, Bu. Kita akan ke sekolah baru Fang sekarang juga. Nanti biar Ayah yang jelaskan semua kepada guru," ucap Ayah menenangkan Ibu.

Fang benar-benar tidak memerdulikan Ibu yang tengah kesal kepadanya. Ia tetap diam dan memasang tampang datar.

"Ochobot akan di sini menemani mereka berdua," ucap Ochobot.

"Baiklah, Ochobot. Ayah dan Ibu pergi dulu, ya."

Ayah dan Ibu—dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol—meninggalkan kamar rawat BoBoiBoy.

"Fang, kau tidak bisa begini terus, dong."

"Diam, Ochobot."

"Kau tak kasihan dengan Ayah dan Ibu kah?"

Fang menatap Ochobot.

"BoBoiBoy kalau melihat sikapmu, ia marah loh. Kau boleh khawatir dengan BoBoiBoy, tapi jangan sampai menyiksa dirimu dan sekitarmu," jelas Ochobot seraya mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy.

Perkataan Ochobot memang benar adanya. Fang sedikit menyesali perbuatannya. Tidak seharusnya ia begini.

Fang melepaskan kacamatanya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku ... tidak berniat seperti ini. Sungguh, Ochobot," ucap Fang frustasi.

"Kita semua memang khawatir kepada BoBoiBoy. Ibu bahkan terus-terusan menangis di luar kamar. Kau tahu tak?"

Fang tersentak.

"Tak ... tahu."

"Ayah bahkan rajin ke ruangan dr. Tadashi. Ia tidak capek-capeknya membujuk dr. Tadashi agar melakukan usaha penanganan terbaik untuk BoBoiBoy. Mereka berdua sama-sama tertekan juga."

Perut Fang terasa seperti ditusuk dari dalam. Ia sangat-sangat frustasi sampai tidak memerdulikan sekitarnya. Fang benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya sama-sama tertekan, sama sepertinya. Fang sangat bersalah.

"T-tapi ... aku tidak bisa meninggalkan BoBoiBoy sendirian, Ochobot. Kau tahu kan itu?" ucap Fang lirih.

"Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, nih telefon Ibu. Minta maaf sana," ujar Ochobot yang tiba-tiba menyodorkan telefon _wireless_ milik kamar rawat BoBoiBoy.

Fang tersenyum kaku ke arah Ochobot. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu. Diraihnya telefon wireless itu lalu menarik Ochobot ke dalam pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Ochobot. Terima kasih!"

"Sama-sama." Ochobot membalas pelukan Fang lebih erat.

Jari Fang sibuk menekan tombol nomor. Setelah selesai menekan tombol nomor, ia menempelkan telefon ke telinganya.

Terdengar nada sambungan dan ... panggilan telefon diangkat oleh Ibu.

" _Halo?_ "

"Ibu, maafkan aku."

222

BoBoiBoy merasakan suhu ruangan serba cermin itu yang awalnya hangat menjadi dingin. Ia kemudian melihat sosok dirinya yang mengenai topi biru laut dengan lambang elemen air di cermin sisi depan. Topi menghadap ke depan, sama seperti Halilintar, tetapi topi itu nyaris menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya. Kecuali senyum yang datar itu.

"Hai, Air." Biasanya elemen lain yang menyapa BoBoiBoy duluan, tapi kali ini BoBoiBoy menyapa elemennya duluan.

Air tidak merespon apapun. Ia tetap diam. Bahkan manik aquamarine itu tidak menatap manik karamel di hadapannya.

"Kau jarang keluar ya? Hehehe," ujar BoBoiBoy kaku seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Aku mulai keluar lagi setelah kau tidak mengingat Fang," balas Air datar.

 ** _"HUWAAAAAA!"_**

Tangisan keluar dari memori yang berputar di cermin sisi kanan. BoBoiBoy melihat dirinya yang memeluk Fang seraya meraung-raung.

Air ikut menonton memori itu. Air mata mengalir dari bocah elemen air itu.

 ** _"MAAFKAN AKU, KAK! AKU... HIKS... AKU TAK BERMAKSUD MENYERANG KAKAK! HIKS..."_**

 ** _"Apa maksudmu, huh?"_**

 ** _"M-maafkan a-aku, Kak! Kau harusnya tau maksudku!"_**

"Aku menyesal tidak menghentikan Api saat itu," ucap Air dengan suara serak.

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan salah Api juga. Aku baru sadar, Fang tidak mau membahas hal itu rupanya. Padahal ... k-kita ... s-sangat bersalah," ujar BoBoiBoy dengan nada lesu. Diakhiri dengan nada bergetar.

 ** _"Lebih baik aku mati saja, Kak."_**

"Kau yakin ingin mati?" ujar Air seraya mengangkat dagunya.

BoBoiBoy tersentak dengan pertanyaan itu. Dulu memang ia menyerah dan ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam. Ia sangat bersalah kepada Fang.

 ** _"Hentikan perkataan bodohmu itu, BoBoiBoy!"_**

BoBoiBoy melihat dirinya yang didorong secara kasar oleh kakaknya.

 ** _"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya merepotkan kalian!"_**

 ** _"Tutup mulutmu!"_**

 ** _"Percuma aku hidup. Nanti aku akan mati juga. Kanker sialan ini sudah merusak hidupku!" jerit BoBoiBoy sambil terisak._**

 ** _"DIAM!"_**

"Iya, yah. Kita hidup tidak ada gunanya. Menyusahkan Kak Fang saja," ujar Air datar.

BoBoiBoy melirik Air sekejap. Apa maksud dia mengatakan itu?

Memori itu memerlihatkan Fang yang berteriak marah kepada dirinya. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian, tangan Fang menarik tubuh BoBoiBoy ke dalam pelukannya. BoBoiBoy langsung menangis lebih kencang.

 ** _"Maafkan aku,"_**

 ** _"Lebih baik aku mati... hiks... lebih baik aku mati... hiks..."_**

 ** _"Menangislah sepuasmu, BoBoiBoy."_**

"Aku punya pilihan untukmu, BoBoiBoy. Kau ingin mati kan? Lebih baik kita akhiri semua ini."

BoBoiBoy cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Air. Seketika amarah muncul dari dalam hatinya. Ia sudah merindukan Fang. BoBoiBoy bertekad ingin pulih dan segera memperbaiki keretakan memorinya. BoBoiBoy ingin bertemu Fang.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati! Apa maksudmu semua ini, Air?!"

 ** _"Apa salahnya sih memberi tahuku jadwal pertandingan itu? Tidak bisakah Kak Fang melihatku bahagia sekali saja? Hiks..."_**

Air malas menjelaskan perkataannya. Pandangan mereka berdua beralih ke cermin sisi belakang. Memori itu memutarkan saat BoBoiBoy baru saja pulang dari pertandingan dan langsung bertengkar hebat dengan Fang.

"Halilintar mendominasimu. Aku hendak menetralkannya tapi entah aku tak bisa. Aku ikut menangis dan kecewa juga kepada Kak Fang," jelas Air.

BoBoiBoy melihat air muka yang begitu emosi, tetapi dirinya masih mengucurkan air mata. Ia juga melihat ekspresi sedih sekaligus menyesal yang terpampang di wajah kakaknya

Tiba-tiba Fang mendorong dirinya sampai mereka berjauhan. Kemudian, BoBoiBoy dan Fang hendak melayangkan tinjuannya satu sama lain.

 ** _"BOBOIBOY! FANG! HENTIKAN!"_**

Suasana mencekam mereka berdua langsung berhenti karena teriakan Ibu. Dengan Ochobot bingung melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah berubah.

 ** _"IBUUUUU!"_**

BoBoiBoy berlari ke arah Ibu seraya menangis. Ibu menangkap anaknya dan memeluknya.

 ** _"Sayang, ada apa?"_**

 ** _"Hiks ... Bu ... Kak ... Fang ... Hiks ... Menghancurkan impian BoBoiBoy ... Hiks ..."_**

BoBoiBoy hanya menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seraya menonton memori nya itu. Tidak mungkin Fang berniat menghancurkan impiannya. BoBoiBoy masih tidak memercayai hal itu.

 ** _"Hiks ... Hiks ..."_**

 ** _"Menghancurkan impian apa? Say—"_**

 ** _"Hiks ... HUWEEEE ... BU, SEKOLAH BOBOI ... HIKS ... BOY ... KALAH PA ... HIKS ... DA PER ... HIKS ... TANDINGAN ... HIKS ... HARI INI ... BU ... HUWEEEEE!"_**

Isakan kecil terdengar di cermin sisi depan. Air hanya bisa menangis kecewa melihat memori itu. Sedangkan BoBoiBoy fokus pada Fang.

 ** _"HUWAAA ... INI SE ... MUA ... GARA-GARA ... KAK FANG, BU! HIKS ... KAK FANG TE ... GA SAMA BOBOIBOY, BU! HIKS ... HIKS ... KAK FANG TI ... DAK MEMBERITAHU PERUBAHAN ... HIKS ... HIKS ... JADWAL PERTANDINGAN HARI INI! BOBOIBOY DA ... TANG TERLAMBAT DAN SEMUANYA ... HIKS ... HIKS ... TERJADI BEGITU SAJA ... HIKS ... HUWAAAAAA!"_**

Rasanya Air ingin tenggelam dalam dekapan Ibu seraya menangis.

"Kak Fang jahat," desis Air seraya mengusap pipinya yang terus-terusan dialiri air mata.

 ** _"Hiks ... A-aku ..."_**

 ** _"Sayang, sudahlah jangan menangis. Ceritakan pada Ibu lebih lanjut nanti. Sebaiknya, atur pernapasanmu dulu dan minum air putih, ya,"_**

 ** _"Hiks ... hiks ..."_**

BoBoiBoy terus-terusan melihat kondisi Fang. Manik karamel itu menangkap bahu Fang yang sedikit bergetar. Mata dibalik kacamata ungu itu memerah.

"Kakak ... Kakak menangis?" gumam BoBoiBoy tidak percaya.

Kalau BoBoiBoy tidak salah dengar, Fang sedikit meringis kesakitan di memori itu.

Memori lalu berhenti berputar.

"Pasti ada penjelasan kenapa Kak Fang seperti itu," simpul BoBoiBoy.

"Dengarkan pilihanku, BoBoiBoy!"

BoBoiBoy menengok ke arah cermin sisi depan. Ia melihat mata sembab milik Air yang menatap serius ke arah BoBoiBoy. Tidak ada senyum terpampang di wajahnya.

"Kau ingin mati atau hidup?" tanya Air _to the point_.

BoBoiBoy tersentak dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Air.

"A-Apa maksudmu, Air? Tentu saja aku ingin hidup!" balas BoBoiBoy dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"Hidup? Kalau kita hidup, kita akan menyusahkan orang-orang di sekitar kita, hiks," Air menangis sesegukan, "lebih baik kita mati, BoBoiBoy. Kita tinggalkan semua ini."

"Aku tidak mau mati. Aku masih ingin bertemu Fang!" BoBoiBoy bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat alzheimer itu BoBoiBoy? Apa kau tidak lihat? Huh?""

Belum sempat BoBoiBoy jawab, tiba-tiba memori berputar di cermin sisi kiri.

 ** _"Jangan seperti ini ... hiks."_**

 ** _"KUMOHON JANGAN SEPERTI INI! AKU BELUM MAU MATI, HIKS! AAARRGHHHH!"_**

 ** _"HIKS ... HIKS ... HUWAAA!"_**

 ** _"Hiks ... aku benci ini ... hiks ... AKU BENCI INI!"_**

 ** _NIT NIT NIT!_**

Memori itu berputar dengan sedikit cepat. Gambar yang dimunculkan sedikit samar-samar.

"I-itu—"

"Apa kau ingin hidup dan menjadi _hantu_ lagi, BoBoiBoy?"

"Tidak. Tidak akan. Air, keluarkan aku dari sini!" ucap BoBoiBoy. Ia sudah tidak kuat terjebak dalam ruangan ini.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar, itu berarti kau akan hidup. Kau sanggup melawan alzheimer itu lagi? Kau sanggup melawan kanker itu lagi?"

BoBoiBoy menggenggam tangannya. Pilihan yang sulit. Tentu ia tidak mau melawan alzheimer itu lagi. Tapi—

"Kalau kau memilih mati, kau akan bebas dari penyakit itu. Kau tidak akan merasakan lagi mimisan, pingsan, ataupun sakit kepala. Kita akan pergi dengan damai," jelas Air.

"Damai? Iya, aku damai. Tapi bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu? Bagaimana dengan Fang? Ochobot? Gopal? Kak Yaya? Ying? Aku ... aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka akan menderita karena kepergianku," ujar BoBoiBoy dengan nada serak. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan keluarga dan teman-temannya menangisi kepergian dia.

"Kau sendiri bilang bahwa kau tidak ingin merepotkan mereka. Kalau kau hidup, kau akan semakin merepotkan mereka. Kalau kau mati, semua akan hilang begitu saja kan?"

"ARRGH! Pokoknya aku ingin hidup, Air! Kenapa sih kau seperti mendesakku untuk menyerah saja?!"

BoBoiBoy curiga dengan sikap Air sekarang. Kenapa elemen nya itu seolah-olah ingin menyingkirkan dirinya? Padahal, Air tahu, dia adalah BoBoiBoy juga.

"Karena aku ... hiks ... aku ... tidak mau merepotkan mereka lagi. Huks ... huks. Aku tidak mau Fang menjadi korbannya lagi. Selama ini dialah yang mengurus kita. Tapi, selama ini jugalah ia disalahkan karena kita. HUWAAAA!" tangis Air pecah.

BoBoiBoy setuju dengan perkataan Air. Namun, BoBoiBoy sadar. Ia masih terlalu kecil untuk mati. Ia tidak mau mati karena pilihannya sendiri.

"Air, tatap aku!" perintah BoBoiBoy seraya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di cermin sisi depan.

"Huhuhu ... hiks ... huhuhu."

"AIR! Tatap aku!" tegas BoBoiBoy.

Akhirnya, mata aquamarine yang nyaris tidak terlihat itu, memandang mata karamel BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy tersenyum. Tangannya lalu mengelus kepala Air dibalik cermin datar itu.

"Hey, Air ingat tidak, masa-masa kita bermain hujan bersama kakak?"

Air masih sesegukan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak kangen dengan masa-masa itu?"

"Aku ... kangen. Tentu saja." Nada suara Air bergetar diiringi isakan tangis.

"Aku juga kangen. Rasanya, aku ingin bermain hujan-hujanan sama Kak Fang begitu aku terbangun di ranjang rumah sakit," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan senyum hangat.

"T-tapi, kita kan sakit—"

"Dengar, Air. Walaupun kita sakit berat, tapi selama kita sabar melewati itu, kita akan baik-baik saja. Kak Fang dan teman-teman kita selalu mendukung kita. Mereka bermain bersamaku, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan Ochobot kan?"

"O-Ochobot?"

"Iya. Dia percaya kita bisa mengendalikan jam kuasa dari alien-alien jahat," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jam kuasa di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Air juga perlahan mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jam kuasa berwarna biru dengan lambang elemennya.

BoBoiBoy seperti bercermin dengan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Kalau kita mati, jam tangan kuasa ini bagaimanaa?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan nada lemah.

Air diam sejenak. Ia melihat jam kuasanya cukup lama. Dengan tatapan merenung.

"Aku ... tidak ingin kehilangan kuasaku," gumam Air pelan.

"Aku akan berjuang hidup untuk kalian. Untuk Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Api, dan Air. Kau dan Api belum berubah ke level 2 kan?"

Air tersenyum. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin melewati fasa dimana ia berubah.

"Air, tolong kasih jalan keluar untukku," pinta BoBoiBoy.

Air tersenyum lalu mengangkat dagunya. Wajah yang sama dengan BoBoiBoy itu berkata, "Baiklah. Aku minta kau berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan ini."

BoBoiBoy melangkah mundur sampai ia benar-benar berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Aku minta pejamkan matamu dan bersikap rileks."

BoBoiBoy menutup matanya seraya tersenyum. Air menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan perlahan. Titik-titik air yang menyejukkan bermunculan dari sudut-sudut ruangan. Kemudian berkumpul menyelimuti BoBoiBoy.

222

Suara jantung berdetak terdengar di telinga. Kelopak mata itu terbuka hanya dengan sekali gerakan. Tubuh yang tadinya berbaring, bangun dan duduk di kasur. Napas keluar dengan terburu-buru. Peluh membanjiri kening bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu. Mata karamelnya menatap lurus.

"Fang!"

Mulutnya memanggil nama kakaknya. Fang yang nyaris jatuh tertidur, langsung terjaga begitu adiknya duduk di kasur dengan bahu yang naik turun disertai suara napas yang cepat.

Fang langsung bangkit dari kursi. Matanya sedikit membelalak melihat adiknya yang sudah bangun dari tidur selama hampir tiga minggu.

"BoBoiBoy? Kau sudah sadar?"

Nada suara itu mengalir masuk ke telinga BoBoiBoy. Pikirannya langsung melayang ke suatu kejadian.

 _"Aku ingin menonton Kak Fang. Kuharap belum terlambat."_

 _"Akh! KUMOHON HENTIKAN!"_

 _"Hhh ... hhh ..."_

 _BRUK_

Memori BoBoiBoy sudah penuh seperti sedia kala. Ia ingat, sebelum koma, ia ingin datang ke acara perpisahan Fang. Ia ingat, bagaimana ia bertengkar tentang pertandingan itu. Ia ingat—

 _"Aku tahu kau akan mengejekku setelah ini. Tapi aku lega sekali kau sudah sadar, BoBoiBoy,"_

 _"Hehehe, terima kasih. Tapi, maaf siapa namamu?"_

 _"Jangan bercanda, BoBoiBoy! Kau ingin mengerjaiku ya?"_

 _"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Ibu, Ayah, siapa dia?"_

 _"I-itu kakakkmu, BoBoiBoy,"_

 _"Kakak? Benarkah?"_

 _"Aku kakakmu. Masa sih kau tidak mengingatku? Jangan bercanda, BoBoiBoy! Kau selalu memanggilku 'Kak Fang' ,"_

 _" **Apakah aku mengingatmu?** " _

—saat sudah sadar dari komanya. BoBoiBoy melupakan Fang. Ia masih ingat ekpresi kesal dan sedih dari wajah Fang saat itu.

Terakhir, ia ingat dirinya berubah menjadi BoBoiBoy Air sebelum jatuh pingsan dan tidur di kasur ini.

Fang masih memerhatikan BoBoiBoy. Ia menunggu reaksi dari adiknya.

BoBoiBoy menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Fang secara perlahan. Mata karamel itu bertemu dengan mata dibalik kacamata bingkai ungu itu.

Tangan BoBoiBoy perlahan melepaskan masker oksigen yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Fang hendak mencegahnya. Tapi, setelah melihat bahwa keadaan adiknya baik-baik saja, ia biarkan.

BoBoiBoy melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Fang. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia pasti sudah menjaga BoBoiBoy selama ia koma. Padahal Fang juga sedang demam.

Tapi, mengapa Fang masih saja menjaga BoBoiBoy? BoBoiBoy bahkan nyaris tidak mengenali Fang. Mengapa Fang begitu peduli?

Bulir-bulir air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata BoBoiBoy. Sesegukan kecil terdengar dari mulut BoBoiBoy.

Fang gelagapan dan panik. Ia hendak bertanya, namun BoBoiBoy sudah memeluknya dengan erat terlebih dahulu.

"KAK FANG! HIKS ... MAAFKAN! MAAFKAN AKU! HIKS HIKS ... A-aku tidak bermaksud seperti ini. Hiks ... HUWAAAA!"

BoBoiBoy menjerit sekeras mungkin. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah yang amat dalam.

"A-apa maksudmu, BoBoi—"

"MAAF ... HIKS ... MAAFKAN ... HUKS ... BOBOIBOY, KAK! A-Aku sudah mengingat semuanya! HUWAAA ..."

Tangis BoBoiBoy semakin pecah. Fang masih berusaha menelaah perkataan BoBoiBoy.

"Hiks ... Maaf ... aku ... melupakan Kak Fang. Maafkan aku, HUWEEEE!"

Air mata semakin turun dengan deras. Perasaan bersalah semakin memuncak di hati BoBoiBoy.

"Aku ingat semuanya! Hiks ... A-Aku i ... ngat dimana kita ... hiks ... hiks ... terakhir kali bertengkar. Huks ... M-Maafkan aku telah memu ... hiks ... kulmu, Kak. Maafkan aku yang ... hiks ... hiks ... tidak datang ... ke acara perpisahan kakak. Maaf. Maaf. HUWEEEE!"

Fang nyaris tidak memercayai perkataan BoBoiBoy. Akhirnya, ingatan adiknya telah kembali. Hatinya sedikit lega dan senang mengetahui itu.

Lengan Fang memeluk tubuh BoBoiBoy dengan kasih sayang. Ia bersyukur, adiknya telah sadar.

"HUWAAA. MAAFKAN AKU, KAK FANG! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD JAHAT. HUWAA. A-AKU S ... SAYANG KAK FANG. AKU TIDAK ... MAU MELUPAKAN KAK FANG! HUWAAA!"

Bahu itu terus bergetar dalam dekapan Fang. Baju pengendali bayang itu basah karena air mata sang adik.

"Maaf, Kak. Huks ... Maafmaafmaaf." Semakin lama, suara BoBoiBoy semakin parau. Ia sudah cukup lama berteriak dan menangis.

Fang tersenyum dan mengelus punggung BoBoiBoy dengan lembut.

"Tenanglah, BoBoiBoy. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," bisik Fang lembut.

BoBoiBoy terus menangis. Perasaan bersalah bercampur rasa rindu menyelimuti bocah itu. Ia rindu dengan Kak Fang. Ia merasa seperti orang asing jika berjumpa dengan Fang saat sebelum dirinya terbaring di kasur ini.

"BoBoiBoy! Kau sudah sadar!" Tiba-tiba Ochobot terbang menghampiri Fang dan BoBoiBoy.

Setelah beberapa detik kedatangan Ochobot, dr. Tadashi, dr. Seok Jin, dan Suster Rini memasuki kamar, diikuti oleh Ayah dan Ibu.

Tangan dr. Tadashi hendak menarik tubuh BoBoiBoy menjauh dari Fang. Ia ingin memeriksa kondisi pasiennya.

"BoBoiBoy, aku ingin memeriksamu."

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! HUHUHU." BoBoiBoy tetap menangis.

Tangan dr. Tadashi ditepis BoBoiBoy dengan kasar. BoBoiBoy semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"JANGAN PISAHKAN AKU DENGAN KAK FANG!" gertak BoBoiBoy disela-sela tangisannya.

"Sayang, dokter hanya memeriksamu sebentar saja," ujar Suster Rini.

"Tidak ... hiks ... aku tidak mauuuuuu!" ujar BoBoiBoy.

Dokter Seok Jin hendak menyuntik BoBoiBoy yang berisi obat penenang. Namun, dihalangi oleh Suster Rini.

Suster Rini menatap Fang, "Fang, tolong bujuk adikmu untuk diperiksa. Ini tidak akan lama."

Fang mengangguk.

"BoBoiBoy, dr. Tadashi ingin memeriksa keadaanmu. Berbaringlah," ujar Fang seraya mengelus punggung adiknya itu.

"Huks ... huks ... berjanjilah Kak Fang tidak akan meninggalkanku," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada serak.

"Iya, aku ada di sampingmu," balas Fang lembut lalu mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Baju Fang sudah basah dan lecek akibat pelukan yang terlalu erat. Pipi sebelah kanan BoBoiBoy memerah karena terlalu lama menempel di dada Fang.

BoBoiBoy perlahan berbaring, tetapi tangannya memegang tangan Fang. Ia sedikit takut dan parno jika tiba-tiba dirinya hilang ingatan lagi.

Dokter Tadashi memeriksa kondisi BoBoiBoy dengan stetoskop. Dokter Seok Jin mengambil sampel darah BoBoiBoy dengan peralatan. Suster Rini mengecek infus BoBoiBoy.

"Sejauh ini aku memeriksa BoBoiBoy. Dia baik-baik saja. Tapi—" perkataan dr. Tadashi disambung oleh dr. Seok Jin.

"Masih ada kemungkinan BoBoiBoy mengalami gejala kanker dan alzheimer itu tetap ada. Maka dari itu kita akan meneliti sampel darah BoBoiBoy di laboratorium. Hasilnya akan keluar besok pagi. Dan—" perkataan dr. Seok Jin diteruskan oleh Suster Rini.

"Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan melalui _CT Scan_ lagi. Agar kami bisa menyimpulkan hasil laboratorium dan hasil _CT Scan_ malam ini." Suster Rini menatap BoBoiBoy lalu tersenyum, "BoBoiBoy, nanti sore, bersiap-siap untuk CT Scan yaa. Kami bangga denganmu. Kamu anak yang kuat."

BoBoiBoy mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum. Apa ini pertanda baik? Apa ia akan segera sembuh?

"Kamu bisa saja sembuh, BoBoiBoy. Kan sudah dokter bilang, kau akan masuk ke daftar _Cancer Survivor_ ," ujar dr. Tadashi lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ayah, Ibu, Fang, dan Ochobot heran melihat perlakuan dr. Tadashi kepada BoBoiBoy. Mereka seperti mengadakan suatu perjanjian atau hal lainnya.

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil lalu melemparkan senyum lebar, "Terima kasih, dr. Tadashi!"

"Baiklah. Kita akan pergi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, tinggal pencet tombol panggil di atas kepala kasur BoBoiBoy itu," ucap dr. Seok Jin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih dr. Seok Jin, dr. Tadashi, dan Suster Rini," ujar Ayah seraya tersenyum.

Dokter Tadashi dan Suster Rini berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Sebelum dr. Seok Jin keluar kamar, ia menepuk pundak Fang dengan hangat.

" _Chugha haeyo_ **(30)**! Jangan murung dan tertekan lagi, _ye_! Kau terlihat menakutkan bagiku jika kau tidak pernah tersenyum," timpal dr. Seok Jin.

Fang tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih tanpa suara. Dokter Seok Jin lalu keluar kamar.

"BOBOIBOOOOOY! AKU RINDU SANGAT DENGAN KAU HUHUHU!" seru Ochobot lalu memeluk BoBoiBoy.

"OCHOBOT! Aku pun rindu dengan kau," ujar BoBoiBoy lalu mengelus kepala besi robot kuning itu.

Ayah membantu BoBoiBoy membangunkan tubuhnya. Ayah menumpuk dua bantal dan menyenderkan punggung anaknya itu.

"BoBoiBoy, maafkan aku. Sebab jam kuasa yang kuberikan, alzheimer itu muncul," ucap Ochobot dengan mata sendu.

"Dahlah, Ochobot. Aku tak peduli dengan itu. Terima kasih sudah memberikanku jam kuasa. Seronok rasanya menjadi _super hero_ Pulau Rintis," ujar BoBoiBoy.

" _Super hero_ apanya?! _Super hero_ sih _super hero_. Tapi tahu batas tubuh juga! Kal El(Superman) aja bisa sakit!" gerutu Ayah.

Fang dan BoBoiBoy hanya tertawa. Ochobot menggaruk kepalanya dengan malu.

"Ibu senang kita bisa menjadi normal lagi. Apa yang sudah lewat menjadi pelajaran bagi kita semua. Yang penting kita semua harus selalu bersama," ucap Ibu seraya tersenyum.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Dari Ibu dan Ayah pergi meninggalkan BoBoiBoy dan Fang sampai BoBoiBoy dan Fang berkelahi, biarlah menjadi catatan kecil di memori mereka. Keluarga kecil itu memang tak bisa dipisahkan.

"Ibu ..."

"Ya, BoBoiBoy?"

"Peluuuuukkkk," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Ibu tertawa kecil, lalu memeluk BoBoiBoy dengan hangat. BoBoiBoy manja sekali seperti anak batita.

"BoBoiBoy kangen sama Ibu."

"Ibu juga kangen sama BoBoiBoy."

"EHM!"

BoBoiBoy dan Ibu melihat ke arah Fang dan Ayah yang melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Saking tenggelamnya dalam suasana hangat, Ibu dan BoBoiBoy tidak sadar bahwa ekspresi dua laki-laki itu tengah cemberut.

"Jadi, Ibu aja nih yang dikangenin?!" sindir Ayah dengan nada jutek.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang saja, Yah," ujar Fang seraya memutarkan bola matanya.

"Wollaaa," gumam Ochobot melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu..

"Hahahahahaha," gelak Ibu dan BoBoiBoy seraya bersamaan. Lucu sekali melihat Ayah dan Fang cemberut secara bersamaan.

BoBoiBoy mengulurkan salah satu tangannya ke arah Ayah.

"BoBoiBoy kangen Ayah jugaaaa. Peluk dooong," ucap BoBoiBoy dengan nada manja.

Ayah tersenyum lalu memeluk BoBoiBoy dan Ibu.

" _Ceh_ , kangen sama Ayah dan Ibu doang. Minta peluk lagi. Dasar manja," cibir Fang.

"Biarin! Kan tadi aku udah peluk Kak Fang. Lama lagi," sewot BoBoiBoy.

Fang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepalanya.

"Fang, sini ikutan peluk lah. Hihihi," ujar Ibu lembut.

Fang dengan wajah masih cemberut, berjalan perlahan lalu memeluk Ibu, BoBoiBoy, dan Ayah. Senyum tipis terpampang di wajahnya.

"Aku sayang Ayah dan Ibu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya," ucap Fang sungguh-sungguh.

"Sama-sama, Fang," balas Ayah dan Ibu.

"Oh, jadi sayangnya sama Ayah dan Ibu doang?" sindir BoBoiBoy.

"Berisik sekali kau, BoBoiBoy!" kini giliran Fang yang sewot.

Ayah, Ibu, dan Ochobot tertawa gelak melihat pertengkaran konyol kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Loh? Ochobot kok diam saja? Sini gabung!" perintah Ibu lembut.

Ochobot tersentak. Ia kan hanya robot di keluarga ini. "Eh? Tapiiii—"

"Ayolah, Ochobot! Kau keluarga kita juga. Mendekatlah sini," ucap Ayah.

Ochobot terbang kegirangan. Sendainya ia punya kaki, ia akan melompat sepuas-puasnya.

Ochobot melayang lalu mendekat ke tubuh BoBoiBoy. Tangannya terentang panjang untuk memeluk mereka berempat.

"Sepertinya Ayah harus membuat kartu keluarga untuk Ochobot," celetuk Ayah di sela-sela momen kehangatan itu.

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa pecah dari keluarga itu menggema di ruang rawat VVIP Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis.

Karena jika salah satu dari mereka menjauh, maka yang lain akan merasakan kacau. Bagaikan satu pondasi bangunan runtuh, maka bangunan itu akan hancur sepenuhnya.

* * *

 **Fanfiction. Net**

Presents

A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction

 ** _Do I Remember You?_**

.

Author

 **Mahrani29**

.

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios**

* * *

" _Fyuuuh_. Aku lega dr. Tadashi menangani BoBoiBoy dengan baik," tutur dr. Seok Jin seraya meletakkan piring yang berisi kimchi **(31)** di atas meja makan.

"Ah, anak itu kuat sekali. Aku ... sangat menyayangi anak itu," ungkap _Coach_ Namjoon seaya menarik kursi lalu duduk.

"Halaaaaah. Kalau sayang, kenapa galak sekali kepada BoBoiBoy?" tiba-tiba Polisi Jungkook muncul lalu menyomot kimchi yang baru saja selesai dimasak itu.

"Itu bukan galak, tapi tegas," cibir Namjoon, "Tolong bedakan yaaa."

" _Ya_! Jin! Kimchi kau kurang garam!" terlihat ekpresi masam di wajah Jungkook.

" _Jinjja_?! Perasaan sudah pas kok," ucap Seok Jin dari dapur. Ia sedang memasak Bibimbap **(32)**.

"Kalau tidak mau makan, silahkan makan nasi kandar **(33)** milikku," celetuk Namjoon.

"Eh? Ada? Mau coba dooong," pinta Jungkook.

"Tapi udah basi. Bekas tadi pagi, sih. Gyahahahahaha!" tawa Namjoon meledak seketika. Puas karena berhasil mengerjai _maknae_ **(34)** boyband Bangtan Boys tersebut.

Tawa lain muncul dari Seok Jin yang muncul dari arah dapur seraya membawa semangkuk Bibimbap.

Jungkook cemberut. Ia kesal sekali Namjoon dan Seok Jin mengerjainya. Tidak bisa diterima ini.

"Sudahlah tertawanya. Kita kan mau ke rumah BoBoiBoy setelah ini. Nanti lambat sikit!" balas Jungkook yang masih cemberut.

"Cielah, udah lancar bahasa Malay-nya nih," goda Seok Jin.

Sekarang, Seok Jin duduk di kursi meja makan. Ikut menikmati hidangan yang tersedia di meja makan bundar itu. Bergabung dengan Namjoon dan Jungkook.

"Aku tak menyangka. Kau beneran menjadi dokter, Jin. Kau juga beneran menjadi polisi, Jungkook. Persis di video klip _Dope_ ," celetuk Namjoon.

Jungkook berhenti makan. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal. Oh, bukan karena masakan si Jin. Tapi—

"Identitas kita belum ketahuan kan? Kalau sebenarnya kita ini BTS?" ujar Jungkook. Sedikit khawatir.

"Tenanglah. Orang-orang Pulau Rintis tidak begitu sadar dengan kita. Mungkin kurang berita korea. Kita kan di sini untuk melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar sebelum konser," timpal Namjoon.

"Dengar, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau konser minggu depan, kita berikan tiket gratis untuk BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya?" usul Seok Jin lalu memakan Bibimbap.

Jungkook dan Namjoon mengangkat satu alis dan menatap herap ke arah Seok Jin.

"Kau pikir, anak kecil seperti mereka, dengan gampangnya bisa menonton konser?"

"Tenanglah. Tiket VVIP kan ada."

"Oh ya, bisa aman juga kan?"

* * *

 **Inspired from**

1\. A Moment To Remember, film Korea tahun 2004, CJ Entertainment (Inti cerita)

2\. Pengalaman saya sendiri di kampus wkwkwk. (Chapter 6 Babak 3)

3\. Kill Me Heal Me, drama Korea tahun 2015, MBC (Chapter 9 Babak 4)

4\. Miiko Fan Book, komik Jepang tahun 2008, Ono Eriko, diterjemahkan ke Indonesia dan diterbitkan tahun 2010 oleh m&c PT Gramedia (Chapter 10 Babak 8 sampai Babak 9 dan Chapter 11 Babak 1)

5\. Emergency Couple, drama Korea 2014, tvN (Chapter 13 Babak 1)

6\. If I Stay, novel dan film 2014, Gayle Forman, Warner Bros. Pictures (Chapter 13 babak 4 sampai Chapter 16)

7\. Divergent, novel dan film 2014, Veronica Roth, Lionsgate (Chapter 20 babak 13)

8\. Sisanya saya yang buat dengan cara mikir (of course wkwkwkw), browsing di internet, dan

menonton BoBoiBoy dari season 1 sampai season 3.

* * *

Mobil Silver itu berhenti di depan rumah. Ayah mematikan mesin mobil dan Fang turun dari mobil. Fang membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan kursi roda. Ibu turun dari mobil dan membantu Fang untuk membuka kursi roda tersebut. Ayah turun dari mobil lalu menggendong BoBoiBoy kemudian mendudukannya di kursi roda dengan hati-hati.

Memang BoBoiBoy dalam kondisi pemulihan sekarang. Kata dr. Tadashi, kondisinya masih lemah. Gejala kanker itu perlahan sedikit menghilang berkat kemoterapi yang lumayan rutin. Alzheimer memang masih berada di dalam tubuh BoBoiBoy. Entah sampai kapan Alzheimer itu menghilang, para dokter di Rumah Sakit Pulau Rintis masih menelitinya dan berusaha menemukan obatnya.

"Selamat pulang ke rumah, BoBoiBoy!" ujar Ibu lembut seraya mendorong kursi roda ke rumah.

BoBoiBoy hanya tersenyum lemah. Rasanya hawa rumah sakit dan hawa luar sangat berbeda. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang tergantung di pintu rumah.

 **HOME SWEET HOME ^^v**

 **-Ayah, Ibu, Fang, BoBoiBoy, dan Ochobot-**

Tulisan itu dibingkai manis. Disertai print foto _close up_ wajah mereka yang menempel di bawah bingkai itu. Foto-foto itu menggantung di tali tipis.

BoBoiBoy sedikit takjub melihat tulisan itu.

Tidak hanya sampai disitu. Ochobot membuka pintu rumah dan BoBoiBoy menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh isi rumah. Sisi-sisi tembok diisi dengan tempelan _post it_ ukuran sedang dengan macam-macam isi tulisan.

 **Ulang Tahun Fang tanggal 13 April loooh!**

Kalimat itu tertulis di _post it_ berwarna ungu. Di bawahnya terdapat foto Fang semasa kecil. BoBoiBoy tersenyum melihat foto kakaknya itu.

 **27 Mei, BoBoiBoy naik kelas 5 SD, Fang kelas 6 SD!**

Ditulis di _post it_ berwarna biru laut. Terdapat foto BoBoiBoy dan Fang memakai seragam sekolah mereka.

Dan masih banyak lagi _post it_ yang tersebar. Menampilkan foto-foto penting beserta tanggal. Selain _post it_ , ada penunjuk arah yang tertempel di dinding. Seperti ke arah dapur, kamar mandi, garasi, dan lain-lain.

"A-Apa ini?" tanya BoBoiBoy dengan mata berbinar. Rumahnya terasa berbeda dan sedikit berwarna.

Ayah tersenyum dan menepuk pundak BoBoiBoy, "Ini semua ide Fang. Sewaktu kamu kemoterapi dan beristirahat, Ayah dan Ibu bergantian pulang ke rumah untuk membantu Fang dan Ochobot mengerjakan ini semua."

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah Fang. Kedua kaki yang masih terbalut sepatu ungu bertali putih itu melangkah menuju BoBoiBoy. Matanya menatap intens mata adiknya dan kedua tangannya memegang bahu BoBoiBoy.

"Aku takut suatu hari alzheimermu muncul lagi. Makanya aku membuat ini semua supaya BoBoiBoy bisa mengingat kembali. Mulai dari depan rumah sampai belakang rumah," jelas Fang, "Jadi, kalau kamu lupa, coba membaca semua _post it_ ini."

BoBoiBoy _speechless_ sekarang. Fang melakukan ini semua demi dirinya. Fang ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk BoBoiBoy. Sekarang, BoBoiBoy merasa bersalah karena ia tidak pernah melakukan apapun untuk sang kakak.

"Halo? Dik?" Fang melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah BoBoiBoy. Adiknya itu mendiamkan dirinya.

BoBoiBoy mengerjapkan matanya.

Badan BoBoiBoy maju dan tangan mungil itu memeluk tubuh Fang. Dalam hatinya, BoBoiBoy bersyukur mempunyai Fang sebagai kakak di hidupnya. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Fang dan bertekad melindungi ia dari apapun.

"Makasih ya, Kak. Aku tidak tahu harus berterima kasih berapa kali lagi. Kak Fang adalah kakak terbaik dalam hidupku."

Hati Fang menghangat mendengar pernyataan dari mulut BoBoiBoy. Ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan BoBoiBoy.

"Sama-sama, BoBoiBoy."

Ibu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Ayah. Tangannya berada di punggung sang Suami. Sebaliknya, tangan Ayah berada di punggung sang istri. Mereka berdua tengah menikmati pemandangan yang begitu langka. Anak-anak mereka saling sayang satu sama lain. Begitu juga dengan pasangan suami istri itu.

Ochobot dalam diam menangkap momen itu dengan kamera miliknya.

* * *

 **CAST**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

Fang © Animonsta Studios

Ochobot © Animonsta Studios

Ayah/OC © Mahrani29

Ibu/OC © Mahrani29

Cikgu Timmy © Animonsta Studios

Gopal © Animonsta Studios

Ying © Animonsta Studios

Papa Zola © Animonsta Studios

Yaya © Animonsta Studios

Adu Du © Animonsta Studios

Probe © Animonsta Studios

Elsa 'Frozen'/Guest Star © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Tadashi Hamada 'Big Hero 6'/Guest Star © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Komputer Adu Du © Animonsta Studios

Stanley © Animonsta Studios

Cikgu Disiplin © Animonsta Studios

Kim Seok Jin 'BTS'/Guest Star © Big Hit Entertainment

Amardeep © Animonsta Studios

Uncle Ah Beng © Animonsta Studios

Mak Cik Kantin © Animonsta Studios

Amy © Animonsta Studios

Iwan © Animonsta Studios

Suzy © Animonsta Studios

Rini/OC © Mahrani29

Kim Namjoon 'BTS'/Guest Star © Big Hit Entertainment

Ejo Jo © Animonsta Studios

Hiro Hamada 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Professor Callaghan 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Bibi Cass 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Gogo 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Honey Lemon 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Wasabi 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Fred 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Kucing Mochi 'Big Hero 6' © Walt Disney Animation Studios

Jungkook 'BTS'/Guest Star © Big Hit Entertainment

Tiga Rob; Rob, Robert, Roberto © Animonsta Studios

Ravi Jambul © Animonsta Studios

.

 **SOUNDTRACK**

Sahabat Kecil

Performed by Yaya and Fang

Written by Ipang

Original Sound Track Laskar Pelangi

2008

* * *

Fang melihat batu nisan di depan matanya dengan saksama. Hatinya merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tangannya yang memegang buket bunga mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jantungnya berdebar memandang makam itu.

"Halo, dik! Apa kabar?"

Tangan itu mengusap perlahan batu nisan yang tertulis nama, tanggal lahir, dan tanggal kematian. Makam itu terlihat ramai dengan bunga-bunga segar. Banyak orang yang mengunjunginya. Nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu selamanya akan dikenang banyak orang.

"Sudah lama sekali kakak tidak mengunjungimu. Maaf Kakak terlalu sibuk."

Fang mengerti rasanya kehilangan adik. BoBoiBoy koma saja ia sangat kehilangan. Ia sudah tidak sanggup berpisah dengan adiknya lagi.

"Tapi, berkat Fang dan BoBoiBoy, Kakak bisa mengunjungimu di sela-sela kepadatan pekerjaan."

Fang tersenyum seraya memandang BoBoiBoy yang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Adiknya itu membalas senyuman sang Kakak. Mereka berdua lega melihat dr. Tadashi yang tersenyum memandang makam sang adik.

"Hai, Kak Hiro! Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucap BoBoiBoy ceria ke arah makam itu.

Ini semua memang ide BoBoiBoy. Selepas kemoterapi, BoBoiBoy meminta dr. Tadashi untuk mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang didapat dari Ms. Elsa. Awalnya dr. Tadashi bingung mengapa ia disuruh memakai jas. BoBoiBoy menjelaskan semua cerita yang ia dengar dari Fang.

BoBoiBoy menyuruh dr. Tadashi untuk istirahat sementara dari pekerjaannya. Anak itu ingin dr. Tadashi mengunjungi Hiro. Akhirnya dr. Tadashi melepas jas putihnya dan memakai jas hitam.

Fang masuk ke kamar kemo untuk menjemput BoBoiBoy dan dr. Tadashi. Mereka bertiga pergi ke permakaman menggunakan mobil dr. Tadashi.

"Halo, Kak Hiro! Terima kasih kau telah menjadi inspirasi bagi dr. Tadashi. Adikku bisa mengunjungimu sekarang berkat Kak Hiro," ujar Fang seraya meletakkan buket bunga di samping batu nisan.

"Hiro, BoBoiBoy mengingatkanku kepadamu. Ia sama cerianya denganmu. Terkadang aku lupa kalau kau sudah ... tidak ada," ujar dr. Tadashi dengan nada tercekat.

Isakan kecil muncul dari dr. Tadashi. BoBoiBoy sedikit terperangah melihat orang dewasa di depannya menangis. Jarang sekali ia melihat Ayah dan Ibu menangis, apalagi dr. Tadashi.

"K-kau tahu ... hiks ... Bibi Cass dan teman-teman ... hiks ... merindukanmu ..." Hidung dr. Tadashi memerah. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang tumpah begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

Fang mengusap pelan kedua bahu dr. Tadashi. Ia berusaha menenangkan dan menguatkan dr. Tadashi.

"Hiro, aku rindu sekali. Kau harus lihat aku sekarang." Dokter Tadashi menundukkan kepalanya. Dadanya terasa sesak seiring dengan tangisannya.

"Dok, dokter adalah dokter paling kuat yang pernah aku temui. Sebagai sesama Kakak, kau adalah inspirasiku. Dokter jangan menangis," pinta Fang seraya mengusap-usap bahu dr. Tadashi.

BoBoiBoy memandang Fang dan dr. Tadashi dengan tatapan pilu. Sebenarnya ia ingin menangis. Tetapi, ia tahan mati-matian. Ia tidak boleh menangis di depan dr. Tadashi. Kalau ia menangis, akan menambah suasana sedih.

'Jika aku seperti ini, apakah Kak Fang akan seperti dr. Tadashi?' batin BoBoiBoy sedih.

BoBoiBoy memandang makam Hiro. Pengalaman yang begitu pahit dialami oleh dr. Tadashi menjadikan inspirasi untuk mengobati penyakitnya. Seandainya Hiro masih hidup, ia akan menjadikan Hiro sahabat baiknya.

"Kak Hiro bahagia di sana," ucap BoBoiBoy memandang lurus ke arah makam itu.

Dokter Tadashi yang masih menangis, memandang BoBoiBoy. Begitu juga Fang.

BoBoiBoy menoleh ke arah dr. Tadashi dan Fang. Manik mata karamelnya itu memandang manik mata dr. Tadashi dan Fang.

"Kak Hiro pasti senang dengan dokter. Ia bangga karena ia adalah inspirasi bagi kita. Dia senang karena dr. Tadashi sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku yakin, Kak Hiro semakin sayang kepada dokter," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya tersenyum.

Dokter Tadashi mengusap air matanya dan mengangguk. Ia melempar senyum ke arah BoBoiBoy.

"Terima kasih, BoBoiBoy!" ucap dr. Tadashi.

"Sama-sama, Kak Tadashi!"

Fang mengernyitkan dahinya begitu BoBoiBoy memanggil dokter yang menanganinya dengan sebutan 'kakak'. Bukankah itu tidak sopan, eh?

Namun, senyum dr. Tadashi semakin lebar ketika BoBoiBoy memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'kakak'.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memanggilku 'kakak'," ucap dr. Tadashi senang seraya mengelus batu nisan Hiro, "Hiro, kau yang bahagia di sana. Kakak pamit dulu ya."

Dokter Tadashi berdiri, diikuti Fang. Dokter Tadashi berjalan menuju pintu keluar diikuti Fang yang mendorong kursi roda BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy mendongak kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Fang, "Bulan depan kita ke sini lagi yaa. Tarik dr. Tadashi lagi."

Fang hanya tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum manis. Kemudian ia mengusap gemas topi dinosaurus yang menutupi kepala adiknya itu, "Yelah tu."

BoBoiBoy bersorak kecil.

Sebuah siluet bayangan manusia menarik perhatian BoBoiBoy. Manik mata caramel itu melihat ke arah pojok ruangan, yang tidak jauh dari makam Hiro. Terlihat sosok anak muda dengan rambut hitam _messy_ , mata cokelat muda, dan kulit yang seputih dr. Tadashi. Anak muda itu mengenakan _hoodie_ biru tua, kaos merah yang bergambar Iron Man, celana panjang mengatung yang berwarna krem, dan sepatu converse hitam dengan tali kuning.

Anak muda itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' tanpa suara kepada BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy pun membalas senyuman Hiro.

* * *

 **Thanks to**

1\. Allah SWT

2\. Monsta! Nizam Razak! Anas Abdul Aziz! Dan orang-orang yang kerja dibalik layar BoBoiBoy! KYAAA AKU NGEPENS SAMA KALIAN!

3\. Para fans yang masih setia dengan BoBoiBoy

4\. Readers kesayanganku! Tanpa kalian, aku nothing ;_; ! Kalian semua kece! Maaf tak bisa sebutin nama satu-satu karena saking banyaknya ;_;

5\. Followers dan Favoriters! I love you so much! Makasih sudah menjadikan ff ini sebagai bacaan favorit kalian. Makasih sudah keep up to date sama ff ini :")

6\. Silent readers! Makasih sudah menuh-menuhin Views dan Traffic Graph ini wkwkwk. Makasih untuk kalian yang sudah mengaku sebagai Silent Readers. Kalian luar biasaaaaa B).

7\. Para Author di fandom BoBoiBoy yang menginspirasi saya untuk menulis di ffn!

* * *

"Oy, Gopal! Tolong ambilkan botol saus sambal di dekatmu."

"Ambil sajalah sendiri. Aku lagi makan."

"Hisshh! Tolong ambilkan lah. Sebentar saja."

"..."

Gopal menghiraukan permintaan Fang. Anak bertubuh gempal itu sibuk mengunyah _double_ _cheese_ burger. Fang pun geram. Ia nyaris mengeluarkan harimau bayang untuk menerkam sahabat baiknya itu.

'Ceh. Sahabat baik konon," batin Fang dalam hati.

Yaya dan Ying menggelengkan kepala melihat Fang dan Gopal. BoBoiBoy yang duduk di sebelah Gopal, segera mengambilkan botol saus sambal untuk Fang.

"Nih, Kak," ujar BoBoiBoy seraya menyerahkan botol tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih, BoBoiBoy," balas Fang datar.

"Wey, Gopal! Apasal kau dari tadi sibuk makan terus?" celetuk Ying.

"Sampai mengabaikan temanmu pula. Ckckck," tambah Yaya.

Gopal masih saja sibuk mengunyah. Sambil bergumam tidak jelas karena menikmati enaknya burger racikan baru di Restoran Burger Riak.

Yaya dan Ying tentu geram karena Gopal mendiamkannya. Jangan lupa, segalak-galaknya Fang, masih lebih galak lagi duo Y ini.

"Kuasa Graviti!"

Cahaya bundar berwarna merah muda mengelilingi tangan Yaya. Tangan Yaya mengarah ke burger yang dipegang Gopal. Langsung saja burger itu terbang menjauhi Gopal.

"D-Dey! Aku belum habiskan makananku!" protes Gopal seraya berusaha meraih-raih burger yang terbang itu.

"Hargai orang yang berbicara di depanmu, Gopal!"

Gopal menatap Ying dan Yaya yang memberi tatapan _death glare_ kepadanya. Gopal pun cengengesan.

"Eheheh ... maaf. Saking enaknya burger itu, aku tidak mau melewatkan setiap rasa di dalamnya."

BoBoiBoy menertawakan tingkah teman-temannya itu, "Terbaiklah kau, Gopal." Bocah itu mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Terbaik apanya? Dey, Kak Yaya, balikin burger akuuu!" pinta Gopal.

"Tidak mau! Minta maafmu itu tulus tidak?" ucap Yaya.

"Tulus kok, tulus. Seperti nama penyanyi di tetangga sebelah," balas Gopal cengar-cengir.

"Heleh! Banyak cakap kau! Jangan di kasih, Kak! Biar tau rasa," cetus Ying.

Gopal dengan segala usahanya pun meraih burger terbang itu. Masih ada sisa setengahnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan badannya. Membuat orang di sebelahnya, aka Fang, terganggu.

"Diam lah, Gopal! Aku tak bisa menikmati Burger Lobak Merah dengan tenang!" protes Fang.

"Yasudah, bantu saya ambilkan burger itu, Kak Fang."

"Tidak mau!"

BoBoiBoy tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan teman-temannya itu. Senyum tersungging di wajah pucatnya.

Ia sudah tidak lama makan bersama teman-temannya semenjak dirawat di rumah sakit. BoBoiBoy benar-benar terhibur dengan teman-temannya itu.

Hatinya menikmati suasana malam ceria yang ditemani oleh teman-temannya. BoBoiBoy ingin waktu berhenti sejenak. Bocah itu ingin lebih lama menikmati waktu bersama teman-temannya.

Karena BoBoiBoy tidak tahu, sampai kapan ia diberi kesempatan untuk hidup lebih panjang lagi.

Perlahan, senyum itu menghilang dari wajah pemilik kuasa elemantal itu. Ia takut tidak bisa menikmati hal ini. Ia takut tidak bisa melihat bercandaan Gopal. Takut tidak bisa melihat senyuman Fang. Takut tidak bisa merasakan hawa 'menyeramkan' dari Yaya dan Ying.

"BoBoiBoy? Kamu kenapa?" ujar Fang khawatir melihat BoBoiBoy yang diam saja dari tadi.

Lamunan BoBoiBoy buyar. Sekarang, semua pasang mata milik para sahabatnya menatapnya cemas. Tidak ada lagi keributan kecil di antara mereka. Gopal bahkan tidak memerdulikan lagi burger yang melayang di belakang Yaya.

"BoBoiBoy? Kau sakit lagi eh? Spaghetimu bahkan belum habis," ujar Yaya cemas.

BoBoiBoy menarik paksa senyum. Ia tidak mau suasana bahagia ini menjadi keruh berkat dirinya.

"T-tidak, Kak Yaya. Aku baik-baik saja, hehehehe," balas BoBoiBoy seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Gopal memicingkan matanya curiga. Ia sok-sokan menganalisis wajah BoBoiBoy.

"Halaaah. Kau coba berbohong yee?" celetuk Gopal.

BoBoiBoy menatap malas ke arah Gopal, "Berbohong apanya?"

"BoBoiBoy, cakap sajalah apa yang kamu ingin sampaikan. Kita akan membantumu," ujar Ying lembut.

BoBoiBoy menarik napas, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Fang dan teman-temannya menunggu perkataan dari mulut BoBoiBoy.

"Aku punya permintaan untuk kalian semua."

"Minta apa? Jangan mahal yaa, aku tak punya duit," balas Gopal polos.

Yaya, Ying, dan Fang _sweatdrop_ seraya menatap Gopal.

"Ape? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak mahal kok. Gratis malah." BoBoiBoy terkekeh. "Aku minta, kita semua harus selalu bersama, ya. Harus bahagia. Seperti tadi. Hehehe."

"Hahaha, ya. Aku bahagia melihat Gopal dikerjain tadi," gelak Fang.

Kini, giliran Gopal yang menatap Fang malas.

"Aku ingin kita semua bahagia. Sampai ..." Ada jeda sedikit, "Aku tidak ada," lanjut BoBoiBoy dengan nada pelan.

Senyuman Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Fang mendadak pudar. Apa maksud BoBoiBoy mengatakan itu? Pikir mereka.

"Maksudmu apa, BoBoiBoy? Kau akan selalu ada di sisi kita," balas Fang.

BoBoiBoy menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke arah Fang.

"Kak. Pasti Kakak mengerti maksud aku. Dengar teman-teman, aku tidak mungkin hidup selamanya. Aku—"

"Iya, semua orang pasti mengalami mati, BoBoiBoy. Kita semua akan mati bersama," potong Yaya.

Gopal, Ying, dan Fang menatap horor ke arah Yaya. Seketika mereka semua takut akan kematian.

"Iya, Kak Yaya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku hidup. Penyakitku memaksaku untuk menyerah. Aku cuma minta, kalau seandainya aku mati nanti, aku tidak mau melihat kalian sedih."

"Omong kosong, BoBoiBoy!" ucap Fang tajam.

Fang tidak ingin BoBoiBoy meninggalkannya. Tidak akan pernah.

Orang-orang di meja lain bercanda seraya mengobrol. Bermain kartu sampai membuat meja sebelah terganggu. Mereka sangat bahagia menikmati _hangout_ bersama teman se-geng, pacar, dan para rekan kerja.

Kecuali meja BoBoiBoy dan teman-temannya. Hening melanda mereka, walaupun ramai di sekitar. Masing-masing perasaan kalut dan takut hinggap di hati mereka berlima.

"Tapi, kau harus janji satu hal sama kami," cetus Ying akhirnya membuyarkan keheningan di meja itu.

BoBoiBoy, Fang, Yaya, dan Gopal mengarahkan manik matanya ke gadis _chinese_ itu.

"Kau harus berjanji untuk tetap berada di samping kita semua. Kau harus berjanji untuk tetap hidup," tegas Ying.

Sontak BoBoiboy membelalak. Tentu saja pernyataan itu bertentangan dengan pernyataannya.

"T-Tapi Ying—"

"Setuju! Kita akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dan kami akan mengabulkan permintaanmu, BoBoiBoy," potong Gopal.

BoBoiBoy hendak membuka mulutnya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi sekaku ini di depan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin kita bahagia saat kamu tidak ada, kau harus terus hidup dan berada si samping kita semua, BoBoiBoy," ujar Yaya.

Kini, BoBoiBoy menunggu giliran Fang berbicara.

Fang bungkam. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa menolak jika BoBoiBoy nanti akan menyusul Hiro. Tapi sejauh ini, ia tidak mau kehilangan adiknya yang tersayang.

Perkataan Ying ada betulnya. Dengan begitu, jika ia dan yang lainnya menuruti perkataan BoBoiBoy, maka adiknya itu akan berjuang hidup.

"Aku tidak mau menjadi orang egois lagi, BoBoiBoy," ucap Fang setelah jeda cukup lama.

BoBoiBoy melihat wajah murung sang Kakak. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu, tidak ada yang mau kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kau ingin hidup, aku sangat bahagia. Tapi, kalau kamu meninggal nanti ..." Fang memandang adiknya dengan penuh resah, "... aku tidak bisa menjamin diriku untuk bahagia seperti aku bahagia karena kau hidup sekarang."

BoBoiBoy ingin menangis rasanya. Ia seperti menodongkan pilihan sulit kepada kakaknya. Ia membuat kakaknya tersiksa lagi.

BoBoiBoy hendak membatalkan perjanjiannya. Namun—

"Tapi, aku setuju dengan usul Ying. Jadi, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk hidup ... atau mati." Fang tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap kepala adiknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Yaya dan Ying tersenyum memandang Fang dan BoBoiBoy. Dua perempuan itu berpelukan saking terharunya melihat pemandangan kedua kakak beradik itu.

Gopal diam-diam memotret pemandangan akrab Fang dan BoBoiBoy dengan kamera digitalnya. Lumayan untuk dijual kepada para penggemar Fang.

"Gopal ... awas kau yaa!" ucap Fang dengan nada dingin nan menusuk. Ia masih berhadapan dengan BoBoiBoy. Membelakangi Gopal yang memotretnya.

Gopal cengengesan. Ia membatalkan menjual foto itu. Bisa-bisa diterkam naga bayang kalau Fang tahu.

Yaya, Ying, dan BoBoiBoy tertawa pecah. Suasana dingin itu semakin lama semakin mencair.

Setidaknya BoBoiBoy lega dalam hati, menyetujui perkataan Ying. Ia akan terus berjuang hidup, walaupun kawan-kawannya nanti tidak akan bersedih jika ia meninggal. BoBoiBoy akan berjuang sampai ia tidak sanggup lagi.

"Terima kasih, Ying, Gopal, Kak Yaya, Kak Fang!" ujar BoBoiBoy disertai senyuman.

"Sama-sama! Itulah gunanya sahabat," balas Gopal.

Mendadak BoBoiBoy tersenyum licik.

"Oh begitukah? TARIKAN ANGIN!"

Burger milik Gopal yang berada di belakang Yaya ditarik oleh BoBoiBoy menggunakan kuasa taufan. Yaya pun menghentikan kuasa gravitasinya. Ying, Fang, dan Gopal masih bengong melihat aksi BoBoiBoy.

"Ini yang namanya sahabat. Membagi burger mahalnya kepadaku," ucap BoBoiBoy seraya melahap burger Gopal dalam sekali gerakan.

"DEY! ITU MILIKKUUUUUU~" jerit Gopal tak karuan.

Gopal tidak bisa sepenuhnya menikmati burger yang dibelinya dengan setengah mati. Itu adalah hasil tabungannya berbulan-bulan.

Fang, Ying, dan Yaya tertawa terbahak-bahak. BoBoiBoy melanjutkan memakan sphageti, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, mengabaikan rengekan Gopal. Gopal protes dan mengadu kepada Fang untuk menghukum adiknya yang nakal itu.

Restoran Burger Riak itu menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan mereka berlima. Tidak ada malam yang lebih indah untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temanmu. Para _super hero_ Pulau Rintis itu terus bercanda dan tertawa, menikmati waktu yang ada, dan tidak merisaukan masa depan.

 **-TAMAT-**

222

 **Catatan Kaki :**

 **30\. Chugha haeyo = ucapan selamat dalam bahasa korea.**

 **31\. Kimchi = makanan khas korea. asinan sayur hasil fermentasi yang diberi bumbu pedas. Setelah digarami dan dicuci, sayuran dicampur dengan bumbu yang dibuat dari udang krill, kecap ikan, bawang putih, jahe, dan bubuk cabai merah. [Wikipedia]**

 **32\. Bibimbap = masakan korea berupa semangkuk nasi putih dengan lauk di atasnya berupa sayur-sayuran, daging sapi, telur, dan saus pedas gochujang. [Wikipedia]**

 **33\. Nasi Kandar = Disajikan dengan berbagai macam lauk pauk dan bumbu kare.**

 **34\. Member paling muda. Jungkook kelahiran tahun 1997 di BTS. (Seumuran loh ama w xD *plak)**

 **A/N : KYAAAA FINALLY FANFICTION DO I REMEMBER YOU SELESAI UGHAAAAA *gegulingan di kapal angkasa Kapten Kaizo. AKHIRNYA ... LEGAAAAA.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian semua. Tetap nge-fans sama BoBoiBoy yaaa. Jangan sampai meninggalkan fandom ini huhuhu :"). Kalo multifandom boleh lah boleh lah xD *plak. Terima kasih sudah kuat membaca 17k+ words ini :").**

* * *

 **Copyright ©2016 by Mahrani Annisa**

 **All rights reserved.**

 **Give me some review please ^^?**


End file.
